Shadows in the Sun
by ScarlettSwann
Summary: Edward Cullen é um homem de negócios, ocupado, que não sabe como lidar com o filho de seis anos. Dono de um passado obscuro e um futuro incerto, não acredita que seja capaz de amar novamente. Mas, quando Isabella Swan surge em sua vida, vai descobrir que mesmo um homem mergulhado em sombras pode ver o sol novamente.
1. Capítulo Um

**Disclaimer: ****Os personagens (exceto Anthony, Cyrus, Miranda Russo e Andrew Foster) pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. A mim pertence apenas a história. Proibida cópia, reprodução ou compartilhamento total ou parcial do material sem autorização da autora.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Com o _tablet_ em mãos, Isabella Swan verificou os últimos detalhes para a cerimônia de casamento daquela noite. Duas mesas sem as placas de identificação, as flores meio murchas do arranjo na mesa do bufê, as luzinhas falhadas na pérgula. Com a eficiência de uma promotora de eventos que estava no ramo de casamentos há três anos, Bella deslizou pelo salão enquanto registrava os problemas e já tentava providenciar os ajustes necessários. Discou alguns números no celular, deu uma ordem por sobre o ombro.

Quinze minutos depois, as placas estavam em seu devido lugar, a florista providenciara um novo arranjo, mais fresco e mais belo, e as luzinhas foram substituídas por delicadas e elegantes lanternas de papel.

Tudo estava indo bem.

Ela deixou o salão, onde ocorreria a recepção após a cerimônia de casamento, e foi para o jardim. O simples altar de vidro e seda estava impecável, bem como as cadeiras tinham sido arrumadas com os delicados laços dourados, conforme a noiva desejava.

Satisfeita, Bella voltou para dentro e foi esperar pela hora do casamento.

O evento daquela noite era o maior casamento que fizera até agora. O casamento Hale-McCarty tinha levado cinco meses de preparação, intermináveis reuniões com a noiva, horas de insônia pensando em ideias e outros pequenos ajustes. A noiva era exigente, embora tivesse se aberto e aceito suas propostas e sugestões, e o tempo tinha sido relativamente curto, mas Bella se sentia satisfeita com o que conseguira fazer.

Sabia que uma de suas chefes na _Pretty in White_, a agência de festas de casamento na qual Bella trabalhava há três anos, havia lhe entregue aquele evento com a secreta esperança de que ela fracassasse. Não sabia exatamente porque sua chefe nutria tanta antipatia por ela, mas o fato é que Tanya Denali a detestava desde a primeira vez que a vira. Mas, como Tanya tinha uma sócia — uma que não detestava Bella —, não era como se ela pudesse simplesmente demiti-la. Por isso, Bella se sentia satisfeita e triunfante. Era tão prazeroso fazer um trabalho bem feito quando alguém desejava que ela fracassasse. Se pudesse, entraria no escritório de Tanya e dançaria a macarena na frente da chefe, para esfregar na cara dela seu sucesso. Mas, como isso não seria possível, ficaria satisfeita em devolver o ar superior de Tanya quando a encontrasse na segunda-feira.

Bella avistou os primeiros convidados se aproximando pelo caminho de pedras. Deixando os pensamentos sobre a chefe de lado, foi para a entrada a fim de se certificar de que tudo corresse bem. Quando a noiva chegou, cada convidado estava bem acomodado. De seu canto no fundo, Bella assistiu a troca de votos entre os noivos e, quando a cerimônia chegava ao fim, esgueirou-se para o salão. Dez minutos depois, quando os convidados seguiram para o salão, tudo correu bem, como o planejado.

Com exceção de um momento, quando Bella foi chamada na recepção para resolver um problema com o bufê. Ela logo resolveu a questão, conversando com o _cheff_ responsável pela comida.

Foi enquanto cuidava desse problema que avistou o menininho de olhar perdido transitando pelo hall de entrada da casa de festas.

— Obrigada, Javier. — disse ela ao _cheff_, afastando-se dele e observou o menino olhar de um lado a outro no corredor. Javier se afastou e ela foi em direção ao menino, imitando-o e olhando ao redor para ver se havia algum adulto por perto. — Olá.

O menino se virou e a fitou com os olhos arregalados. Ele tinha olhos verdes, como a grama saudável da primavera, e, no momento, eles estavam assustados e brilhantes de lágrimas.

— Você está bem?

O menino não respondeu.

— Onde estão sua mãe e seu pai? — Ela se abaixou até ficar no nível do menino e, quando ele deu um passo para trás, alarmado, permaneceu onde estava e esboçou um sorriso tranquilizador.

Novamente, o menino ficou em silêncio. Ele a fitou, avaliando-a. Gostava do modo como ela sorria. Não parecia ser o sorriso de uma pessoa má. E ela tinha olhos gentis. Ela não o olhava como se não o quisesse ali.

— Minha mãe está no céu e o meu pai… — Ele franziu os lábios, os olhos enchendo-se de mais lágrimas. — Eu não sei onde o meu pai está. — confessou e lutou bravamente para não chorar. Tinha quase seis anos, afinal.

Bella assentiu suavemente, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

— Tudo bem. Eu posso ajudá-lo a encontrar seu pai. — Ela disse num tom confortador. — A propósito, eu sou Bella. Qual o seu nome?

— Anthony. — murmurou ele e fungou. — Você sabe onde o meu pai está?

— Ainda não, mas vou descobrir. — Ela se levantou para buscar o walkie-talkie, que usava para se comunicar com sua equipe. — Seth, tenho uma criança perdida comigo. Alguém esteve procurando por um menino de mais ou menos cinco anos?

— Não comigo, Bella, mas vou verificar com os outros rapazes. — A voz de Seth, o chefe da segurança, soou no hall através do aparelho. — Qual o nome da criança?

— O nome dele é Anthony. — Ela se virou para o menino. — Como é o nome do seu pai, Anthony? — perguntou ao menino, lembrando que ele dissera que a mãe "estava no céu".

— Meu pai se chama Edward.

— E o sobrenome dele, você sabe?

— O que é sobrenome?

Bella riu do tom curioso.

— É o segundo nome que uma pessoa tem. Por exemplo, eu me chamo Isabella Swan. Swan é meu sobrenome.

— Você disse que o seu nome era Bella.

Ela sorriu, apreciando a esperteza da criança.

— Bella é o meu apelido. Você tem um apelido?

Ele meneou a cabeça, e ficou pensativo.

— Eles chamam meu pai de Edward Cullen. — disse Anthnoy e franziu o nariz. — Ele também não tem apelido.

— Obrigada, Anthony. — disse ela e voltou sua atenção à conversa com Seth.

— Eu ouvi. — Seth disse, com uma risada, quando ela o chamou. — Vou verificar onde o senhor Cullen está e aviso a ele que você está com a criança.

— Vou ficar esperando no hall. — informou-o Bella e encerrou a conversa, voltando sua atenção para o garotinho.

Ele vestia um mini-smoking, cujos botões do terno estavam nas casas erradas. Os cabelos formavam uma confusão cor de bronze que lhe dava um ar adorável. Os olhos verdes eram brilhantes, mas meio sérios, pensou ela, para uma criança. O resquício das lágrimas não derramadas ainda estava lá.

— Nós vamos encontrar seu pai logo, ok? — disse ela, ajoelhando-se diante do menino para arrumar-lhe o terno.

Anthony assentiu e permitiu que ela cuidasse de sua roupa. Gostava _mesmo_ do modo como ela sorria. E ela tinha um cheiro bom, também. Não era igual ao de algumas mulheres daquela festa, que o faziam espirrar ou prender a respiração sempre que estava perto delas.

— A Jessica vai brigar comigo. — confessou Anthony, e lembrou-se que a babá, também, estava fedida naquela noite. — Ela fica brava quando eu faço coisas assim, mas eu não queria ficar na sala de brincar. Tinha um monstro lá.

— E você tentou espantá-lo?

Anthony franziu o nariz, confuso com a pergunta.

— Não.

— Ah, bem, você devia. Às vezes, se a gente tenta, eles vão embora.

— Sério?

— Sério. — Bella assentiu, solenemente. — Venha. Vamos sentar e esperar seu pai.

Anthony fitou a mão estendida por um instante. Por fim, aceitou-a e seguiu com Bella até o balcão da recepção. Não se importou quando ela lhe disse para sentar num dos baquinhos altos. Ela não era mandona, como Jessica, decidiu ele, e também não era mau humorada. Ela sorria muito, tinha olhos gentis e não falava com ele como se estivesse cansada de ouvir sua voz.

Bella tentou pensar em algo para distrair o menino e, quando viu uma pilha de folhas brancas sobre o balcão, puxou-as para perto.

— Você sabe fazer origami? — perguntou ela, o tom entusiasmado. Sabia como lidar com crianças. Seus dias de animadora de festa infantil ainda serviam para alguma coisa.

— O que é _orgami_?

— Origami. É a arte de dobrar papel. — explicou ela, dividindo as folhas em duas pilhas e colocando uma em frente ao menino.

Anthony franziu o nariz.

— Eu não sabia que dobrar papel tinha nome.

Bella riu. Ele tinha o hábito de franzir o nariz sempre que ficava intrigado, percebeu.

— Não é só dobrar papel. É dobrá-lo para transformá-lo em alguma coisa. Veja só. — Ela começou a manusear uma das folhas, habilmente dobrando o papel até transformá-lo no que parecia um pássaro. — Viu?

Os olhos arregalados, Anthony aceitou o animal de papel e fitou-o por todos os lados, analisando-o com uma genuína curiosidade infantil.

— Que demais! — exclamou ele, todo o seu receio e cautela sendo esquecidos. — Pode me ensinar a fazer? Por favor? — acrescentou, lembrando-se de ser educado.

Bella sorriu, apreciando as boas maneiras, e observou os olhos verdes cheios de expectativa. Sentia-se exausta por causa do trabalho — isso sem falar que esse mesmo trabalho ainda não tinha acabado —, mas não se importou com isso naquele momento. Às vezes, uma pausa suave como aquela acontecia para acalmar, não para estressar ainda mais.

— É claro, Anthony, posso ensiná-lo.

— ~ —

Edward Cullen subiu os degraus que levavam ao hall da recepção, os passos apressados, mas decididos. Em seu rosto, esboçava uma expressão carrancuda. Passara os últimos quinzes minutos procurando o filho — que a relapsa babá havia perdido de vista — e só agora o segurança tinha conseguido avisar que Anthony fora encontrado e estava na recepção, com a promotora daquela festa. Embora se sentisse aliviado por saber a localização do filho, isso não mudava o fato de que havia envelhecido cinco anos desde o instante em que soube do desaparecimento de Anthony até a descoberta de seu paradeiro.

Quando se era um homem conhecido e poderoso como ele, qualquer ausência de dois minutos era motivo de preocupação.

Ele atravessou o corredor de chão de mármore, ouvindo vozes ao longe. Um de seus seguranças estava ao seu lado — os de Anthony haviam sido demitidos, junto com a babá, quinze minutos atrás.

Edward dobrou uma esquina no corredor e entrou no hall.

Quando encontrou o filho, Anthony estava sentado num dos banquinhos da recepção, o olhar concentrado, enquanto dobrava uma folha de papel. Ao seu lado, uma moça o observava enquanto ele tentava unir duas pontas do papel para formar o que pareceu a Edward uma asa.

Edward parou no meio do corredor, seu segurança quase esbarrando nele, e ficou observando a cena entre o filho e a moça que, ele supôs, era a promotora da festa.

Anthony prendeu a língua entre os lábios, a expressão determinada e concentrada, e tentou dobrar a outra asa. Quando terminou, ergueu os olhos para a moça e sorriu para ela.

— Eu consegui! — exclamou ele.

A moça assentiu, o sorriso encorajador.

— E de primeira, colega. — disse ela e ergueu a palma da mão para ele.

Anthony tocou a mão dela num gesto cúmplice, um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, e continou a sorrir quando avistou Edward.

— Papai! — exclamou ele, saltando do banquinho de um jeito que fez tanto Edward quanto Bella arfarem. Mas nada aconteceu e ele correu na direção do pai, o braço estendido para lhe mostrar o pássaro de origami. — Olha o que a Senhorita Bella me ensinou a fazer! É um pássaro. Ele se chama tusu… tissi…

— Tsuru. — disseram Bella e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso mesmo. — Anthony assentiu e entregou o pássaro para o pai inspecionar. — Legal, né?

Porque era o esperado, Edward analisou a ave de papel de todos os ângulos, murmurando "hmms" e "ahns" aqui e ali. Por fim, fitou o filho.

— Muito legal. — sentenciou ele e ficou surpreso com o brilhante sorriso do filho. Ele devolveu o origami a Anthony.

— A Senhorita Bella disse que dá para fazer um _monte_ de coisas dobrando papel. Não só animais.

— Aposto que sim. — Edward fitou a moça, que vira com o filho, enquanto ela se aproximava.

Bella parou ao lado de Anthnoy e esboçou um sorriso educado, embora o olhar dele estivesse lhe causando uma agitação no estômago. Anthony tinha herdado os olhos verdes do pai, mas, nem de longe, os olhos dele tinham um brilho tão incisivo e profundo quanto os de Edward Cullen. Quando encontrou o olhar dele, as palavras frio e perigoso vieram à mente de Bella, mas sua pulsação não acelerou por causa disso. Ele retribuiu seu sorriso com um breve curvar de lábios, como um homem ciente do efeito que causava.

— Senhor Cullen. — Ela estendeu a mão, obrigando-se a ser séria e profissional. — Eu sou Isabella Swan. Devo dizer, o senhor tem um filho adorável.

Edward estava habituado a ouvir aquilo de vários de seus funcionários, associados ou relacionamentos profissionais. e de mulheres interessadas nele, também. Mas não estava habituado a pessoas que diziam aquilo com sinceridade.

— Obrigado, senhorita Swan. — Ele aceitou a mão dela, surpreendendo-se com o aperto firme que ela lhe devolveu. — E obrigado também por cuidar de Anthony.

— Estou aqui para isso. — Bella recolheu a mão, que formigava.

— O segurança disse que você é a responsável por esse evento. Devo parabenizá-la. A festa está maravilhosa.

— Obrigada, senhor Cullen. Minha equipe e eu agradecemos.

_Dividindo o crédito_, pensou Edward e a fitou uma segunda vez. Admirava isso numa pessoa de negócios. Ele assentiu para ela e voltou sua atenção para Anthony.

— Prometi à sua avó que não faria nada hoje. Mas nós vamos conversar sobre sua fuga amanhã.

A expressão radiante de Anthony murchou um pouco e ele baixou os olhos, fitando os próprios pés.

— Sim, pai.

Edward assentiu rigidamente.

— Agora, agradeça à senhorita Swan por ficar com você. Depois nós vamos voltar para a festa.

Anthony ergueu os olhos para Bella, a expressão infeliz.

— Obrigado, Senhorita Bella. — disse ele e fitou-a quando ela se abaixou para ficar à sua altura.

— De nada, Anthony. — Ela sorriu, mesmo quando os olhos tristes dele causaram-lhe um aperto no peito. Não tinha lhe passado despercebido que, quando pai e filho se reencontraram, não houve abraços ou um gesto de carinho mais cálido. Havia alívio, pensou, mas tão formal e rígido… — Não se esqueça de praticar. Quanto mais origami você faz, melhor eles vão ficando.

— Mas eu só sei fazer o pássaro!

— Eu sei. E isso é bom. Você pode dar a ele uma esposa e um filhote. Que tal? Assim ele não vai ser solitário.

Anthony pensou sobre aquilo por um instante. Por fim, assentiu vigorosamente.

— Vou fazer dois filhotes. Se fizer um só, ele não vai ter com quem brincar.

Novamente, ela sentiu aquele aperto. O menino era solitário. Não precisava de muito para perceber isso. Ela lançou um olhar na direção de Edward Cullen. Ele, também, parecia solitário. Sombrio e solitário, pensou.

Ela se levantou e, distraidamente, bagunçou os cabelos de Anthony.

— Ótima ideia. — disse e o menino lhe devolveu um sorriso tímido.

Bella o observou caminhar até o pai, parando ao lado dele, mas não fez nenhum movimento para segurar sua mão. Nem Edward Cullen a estendeu.

_O relacionamento deles não é da sua conta_, pensou Bella.

Quando fitou Edward Cullen uma última vez, percebeu que ele a observava, a expressão intrigada, os olhos verdes brilhando como se ele soubesse um segredo muito instigante sobre ela. Novamente, ele sorriu como um homem consciente do próprio poder.

Bella tentou retribuir o gesto com um olhar sério e profissional.

— Senhor Cullen.

— Senhorita Swan. — replicou ele, com um aceno de cabeça educado, embora o tom de voz fosse divertido. Ele se virou e, com o filho e o segurança aos seus dois lados, desapareceu pelo corredor.

Que dupla, pensou Bella e soltou o ar, que nem percebera estar prendendo.

* * *

**N/A: Deixe um comentário. :)**


	2. Capítulo Dois

**N/A: Adorei as respostas de vocês ao primeiro capítulo! :) Muito obrigada. Aí vai mais um!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Bella teve uma reunião com toda a equipe da _Pretty in White_. Era um procedimento rotineiro depois dos eventos que a empresa realizava e, uma vez que tinham sido responsáveis pelo casamento Hale-MacCarthy, a reunião era mais que necessária. Tudo correu bem durante as duas horas em que se reuniram, com Bella fazendo o relatório do que havia acontecido durante a cerimônia e a festa, do que havia funcionado e do que devia ser melhorado. Sua equipe também teve a chance de falar e relatar como tinha sido o trabalho. Quando foi a vez de Carmen e Tanya, sócias e donas da _Pretty in White_, falarem sobre como avaliavam aquele trabalho, Tanya, é claro, fez questão de se demorar nos pontos que ela considerava defeituosos.

Bella assentiu educadamente para a chefe e aceitou suas críticas com uma ponderação e elegância que teriam deixado sua mãe orgulhosa. Deixaria para voar no pescoço de Tanya Denali em outro dia.

Tirando isso, o evento do fim de semana foi considerado um sucesso de execução.

Bella saiu da sala de reuniões com um sorriso satisfeito, orgulhosa de si mesma, e seguiu para sua sala com o ânimo renovado. Todo o estresse dos últimos cinco meses fora recompensado.

Ela encontrou Angela Weber, sua melhor amiga, colega de quarto e também a doceira da _Pretty in White,_ na metade do caminho.

— Eu juro para você. — disse-lhe Angela, lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro, para se certificar de que ninguém ouvia. — Eu ainda vou atirar Tanya no forno industrial. Aquela mulher é uma vaca.

Bella moveu os ombros.

— Acho que ela sente prazer em torturar as pessoas. — refletiu, mas não era como se, naquele momento, estivesse interessada em falar sobre sua chefe. — Seus doces fizeram o maior sucesso. O bolo recebeu vários elogios. Tanto a decoração quanto o sabor. Estou orgulhosa de você.

Os olhos de Angela suavizaram, as tiranias de Tanya foram esquecidas. Era tão melhor ter Bella como supervisora das atividades. Ela sempre tinha uma palavra gentil para oferecer, mesmo quando precisava discutir algum problema, e fazia questão de repassar todos os elogios que seus doces recebia.

— Obrigada. — Ela acompanhou Bella até a sala dela. — Recebi uma ligação da noiva há cinco minutos. Ela foi toda elogios. Confesso que, na primeira vez que a vi, pensei que Rosalie Hale fosse uma dessas noivas nojentas.

Bella fez uma careta. Detestava esse tipo de cliente.

— Eu sei. Também pensei isso.

— Mas ela foi bastante gentil enquanto trabalhei no bolo de casamento.

— Acho que ela só é focada. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria, e como queria. Que bom que solicitou isso com gentileza. E mente aberta. Ela não queria o altar em seda e vidro, mas, quando o viu, disse que estava feliz por eu ter insistido nessa decoração. — Ela entrou em sua sala, acompanhada por Angela.

— Bella. — Leah Clearwater, a secretária da recepção, entrou na sala segurando um belo arranjo de rosas. — Essas flores acabaram de chegar para você.

— Para mim? — Confusa, Bella observou Leah colocar o arranjo sobre sua mesa.

— Uau. — exclamou Angela, espichando o pescoço para observar o arranjo. — Quem enviou?

Leah moveu os ombros.

— Eu não sei. — disse ela e, embora também estivesse curiosa para saber isso, saiu da sala discretamente e voltou para a recepção.

Bella pescou o cartão entre as flores e abriu o envelope cor de creme. Observou a caligrafia elegante e leu as palavras:

Senhorita Swan,

Obrigado por sua gentileza no sábado. Os pássaros estão bem.

Anthony e Edward Cullen

Ela sorriu, relendo o cartão mais duas vezes, depois observou as flores. Elas eram lindas, rosas em vários tons cor-de-rosa, descansando num sinuoso e delicado vaso verde. Passando a ponta dos dedos pelas pétalas aveludadas, imaginou que gesto de Anthony e Edward Cullen era extremamente gentil. Ela sempre tivera um fraco por receber flores. Talvez por isso sentisse o coração bater frenético e agitado contra o peito.

— Então? — disse Angela, o olhar curioso. — O que significa essas flores?

— Ah. — Bella fitou a amiga, contornando as bordas do cartão, o gesto inquieto. — Eu ajudei esse garotinho no sábado, durante o casamento Hale-McCarty, e eles quiseram me agradecer.

— "Eles" seriam a família do garoto?

Bella guardou o cartão e colocou as flores no aparador diante da janela. Poderia observá-las sempre que erguesse a cabeça do trabalho em busca de alguma distração.

— Não. O garoto não tem mãe. Foi ele e o pai que enviaram as flores. — disse ela, o tom casual, mas a agitação continuava.

Angela franziu o cenho. Conhecia-a há tempo suficiente para reconhecer suas reações.

Bella ocupou sua cadeira de trabalho, na esperança de que a amiga entendesse o recado e a deixasse trabalhar.

— Você não vai me contar quem são esse pai e filho, Bella?

Ela ergueu o olhar para a amiga, deixando escapar um suspiro resignado.

— O menino se chama Anthony. E o pai dele é Edward Cullen.

Angela arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta.

— Cullen. Aquele empresário milionário do setor imobiliário?

— Sim. — respondeu Bella, tentando soar casual. — Foi um gesto gentil.

— Bella, ele lhe enviou flores.

— Ele e Anthony enviaram. — replicou ela. — Foi só um modo de me agradecer pelo que fiz. Só isso. Fim da história. — disse ela e puxou o livro de projetos, abrindo-o na página do próximo evento que a _Pretty in White_ faria. — Agora, vamos trabalhar.

Angela ocupou uma cadeira, decidida a não deixar o assunto de lado.

— Como ele é?

— Anthony? Ele é um menino adorável.

Angela revirou os olhos.

— Você sabe que não estou me referindo a ele. Quero saber sobre Edward Cullen. Ele é tão lindo como nas revistas?

— Não. — replicou Bella, um suspiro escapando-lhe. — Ele é ainda mais bonito que isso. Orgasmicamente lindo, se você quer saber.

— Meu Deus. — Angela fingiu se abanar com a mão. — E vocês conversaram?

— Não foi uma conversa. Ele apenas me agradeceu por cuidar de Anthony. — disse ela e explicou o episódio envolvendo o menino perdido e o tempo que ela ficou distraindo a criança, até que o rico e glorioso pai de Anthony chegou para buscar o filho. — Então eles me agradeceram e foram embora.

— Se eles te agradeceram no sábado, por que enviaram as flores hoje?

— Foi só um gesto de gentileza, Angela. — repetiu Bella, pela terceira vez naquele dia, e apontou para o livro de projetos. — Agora, será que podemos trabalhar?

— Você vai ligar para ele? Para agradecer as flores? — quis saber ela.

Bella mordeu o lábio, pensativa e, para confessar, meio aflita. Fazia sentido ligar para agradecer, mas ela nem sequer tinha o número de Edward Cullen. Não conhecia muito bem o mundo dos mega empresários, mas tinha certeza de que conseguir o número de alguém como Edward não seria uma tarefa fácil.

— Eu não sei. Pensarei nisso mais tarde. — disse ela à Angela, o tom de encerramento.

Embora continuasse curiosa, Angela resolveu acatar o tom da amiga e resignou-se a começar o trabalho. Quando chegassem em casa do trabalho, voltaria aquele assunto com Bella.

Meia hora depois, com os detalhes para um bolo de chá de panela definidos, Angela voltou para a cozinha.

Bella ficou sozinha em sua sala, tentando se concentrar no trabalho, mas, vez ou outra, lançava um olhar na direção das flores e acabava se distraindo.

Talvez devesse mesmo tentar entrar em contato com Edward Cullen para agradecer pelas flores. Era um gesto necessário, educado e sensato, disse a si mesma. Só não entendia porque esse gesto necessário, educado e sensato a deixava meio eufórica.

Observou as flores novamente, pensando numa forma de entrar em contato com Edward Cullen. Conseguir o telefone dele não seria uma tarefa fácil, pensou. Ele era um homem rico e poderoso, afinal de contas. Não era como se pudesse encontrar o número dele na lista telefônica.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo telefone.

— Bella, tem uma cliente de última hora aqui. — informou-lhe Leah, assim que ela atendeu a ligação. — Ela quer falar com você agora.

— Ah. — Bella consultou sua agenda. Sua próxima reunião com um cliente seria dali vinte minutos. — Tenho um tempinho, Leah. Mas será que ela não gostaria de marcar uma hora com Tanya ou Carmen?

— Eu sugeri isso, mas ela fez questão de que você a atendesse.

Bella franziu o cenho, completamente confusa. Tudo bem que seu trabalho fosse bom, mas ela estava apenas começando a conquistar clientela. Seu nome nem de longe tinha o mesmo peso que os das donas da PW.

— Tudo bem, então. Mande-a entrar. Como ela se chama?

— Alice Cullen.

Bella encerrou a ligação e franziu o cenho. Cullen? Coincidência?, cogitou, mas não teve muito tempo para divagar, pois sua cliente entrou na sala.

Se tinha alguma dúvida antes, pensou Bella, no momento em que viu Alice Cullen elas desapareceram. Embora tivesse cabelos escuros, Alice tinha os mesmos olhos verdes do irmão e do sobrinho. Os contornos do rosto dela eram mais suaves, embora as maçãs do rosto fossem altas e a tão pálida quanto a de Bella. Ela não era muito alta, tinha um corpo pequeno e esguio. A combinação do rosto suave, pele clara e olhos verdes fez Bella pensar em fadas, reinos encantados e cavaleiros em um cavalo branco.

Com um sorriso suave e profissional, Bella se levantou e estendeu a mão.

— Senhorita Cullen, é um prazer tê-la conosco essa manhã.

Alice curvou os lábios de boneca num breve sorriso.

— O prazer é meu.

— Por favor, sente-se. — Bella indicou uma das cadeiras e voltou a ocupar seu lugar atrás da mesa. — Gostaria de algo para beber? Um café, água, chá?

— Um chá gelado seria ótimo.

Bella pediu dois chás à Leah e, quando encerrou a ligação, uniu as mãos sobre a mesa e voltou sua atenção para a cliente.

— Então, senhorita Cullen, em que posso ajudá-la?

— Antes disso, eu gostaria de agradecê-la por abrir um espaço em sua agenda para mim. Não sabia quanto tempo levaria até conseguir um horário, então, resolvi tentar a sorte e vir sem hora marcada mesmo. Eu realmente adorei o que você fez no casamento de Rose, no último sábado, e quero muito contratá-la para organizar o meu casamento.

Bella conteve a súbita vontade de escancarar a boca em surpresa. Não que o casamento Hale-MacCarthy fosse qualquer coisa, mas o casamento de Alice Cullen, dos Cullen de Chicago, seria um evento grandioso. Antes mesmo de conhecê-la, Bella sabia que Alice estava noiva e, como era do meio, também sabia que agências de promotoria do país inteiro desejavam serem contratadas para organizar aquele evento.

Se a _Pretty in White_ conseguisse aquela conta, isso seria como ganhar o bilhete da loteria da organização de casamentos.

Obrigando-se a manter um tom leve e profissional, Bella conteve o entusiasmo e assentiu.

— Será um prazer tê-la conosco, senhorita Cullen. Posso perguntar para quando é o casamento?

— Onze de julho.

Bella conteve uma careta. _Três meses!_, pensou. Era pouquíssimo tempo para se trabalhar, especialmente em um evento daquele porte, mas, lembrou-se, aquela não era uma cliente qualquer.

— Você já marcou a cerimônia em alguma igreja?

— Não. Meu noivo e eu estipulamos a data. O casamento vai acontecer no chalé dos meus pais, que fica aqui, em Chicago.

— Isso é muito bom. Presumo que você queira um casamento ao ar livre?

— Exatamente. — Alice esboçou um sorriso exuberante, feliz por ter seu desejo compreendido em tão pouco tempo. — Quero algo como o casamento de Rose, embora com uma decoração mais tradicional e... Bem, mágica.

— Como um conto de fadas. — Bella sorriu, imaginando que o tema seria perfeito para Alice. Como pensara antes, sua figura pequena e delicada fazia-a parecer uma fada e combinava com contos sobre princesas, castelos e eventos mágicos. — Você quer um casamento ao pôr do sol?

Alice sorriu ainda mais. Rosalie tinha razão, pensou. Isabella Swan tinha o dom de compreender a vontade de suas clientes com apenas algumas poucas informações.

— Quero, sim. Mas eu fiquei curiosa. Você nem sequer piscou quando eu disse que meu casamento vai ser daqui a três meses. Mesmo não trabalhando nesse ramo, até eu mesma sei que isso é pouco tempo.

Bella sorriu, a expressão tranquila.

— Você quer mágica, não quer? Então veio ao lugar certo. Nós podemos dar a você o casamento que deseja, mesmo com um cronograma apertado. — disse Bella e a confiança na própria voz a surpreendeu. Queria conseguir aquele evento para a empresa. Isso seria o sétimo céu para a própria carreira, embora duvidasse que conseguisse assumir a conta sozinha. Tanya, ou Carmen, ou ambas, certamente ficariam à frente daquele evento, caso Alice Cullen ficasse com a _Pretty in White_. Mas só o fato de ela conseguir aquela conta já a deixava feliz. — Quer dar uma olhada em nosso catálogo de eventos? Posso lhe mostrar aqueles que tiveram pouco tempo de preparação, mas que saíram perfeitos.

— Oh, não, não. Não precisa. Eu vou ficar com vocês.

Bella se imaginou fazendo uma dancinha feliz, mas apenas sorriu para Alice.

— Fico muito feliz por saber disso. Será um prazer ajudá-la durante os próximos meses. Precisaremos agendar um horário para você com Tanya e Carmen.

Alice franziu o cenho.

— Por quê? Você não está disponível?

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas as indagações a pegaram de surpresa.

— Eu… Na verdade, não. — disse, recuperando-se. — Quero dizer, eu estou disponível, mas é que imaginei que a senhorita fosse querer Tanya ou Carmen, ou ambas, à frente do seu casamento.

O sorriso de Alice retornou aos seus lábios de boneca.

— Acho que você entendeu errado, então. Quero que você, especificamente você, me ajude a organizar o meu casamento, senhorita Swan.

Bella _estava_ no sétimo céu. Não só tinha conseguido o maior evento da agência até hoje, como também estava sendo requisitada para liderá-lo. A vida não poderia ficar melhor.

Ela fitou Alice com um sorriso contido, apenas os olhos esboçando seu ultra-entusiasmo.

— Nesse caso, senhorita Cullen, eu me sinto honrada. — disse Bella, abrindo sua agenda e buscando um dia livre. — Podemos marcar um horário na quarta-feira, às duas da tarde?

— Claro. Quarta-feira está ótimo para mim.

— Perfeito. Seu noivo é bem-vindo para se juntar a nós.

Alice riu.

— Ele não se atreveria. Jasper deixou tudo por minha conta. Mas minha mãe vai querer vir. — acrescentou ela.

— Isso não será problema. Você pode trazer quem quiser.

Alice assentiu, satisfeita.

— Bem, acho que agora devo ir. — disse ela e se levantou, sendo acompanhada por Bella. — Já tomei demais o seu tempo e sei que, certamente, você tem outros compromissos agendados.

— Nada que não possa ser remarcado, se quiser conversar mais sobre seus planos.

— Obrigada, mas eu posso esperar até quarta-feira. — Ela sorriu e deu dois passos até a porta, mas parou antes de chegar a ela. — A propósito, você deixou uma impressão e tanto no meu sobrinho. Almocei com ele ontem e ele só falava na Senhorita Bella e nos pássaros de papel que você o ensinou a fazer.

— Oh. — Saber aquilo a surpreendeu mais do que ganhar a conta do casamento de Alice. — Anthony é um menino adorável. Fico feliz que ele tenha gostado dos pássaros.

— Ah, ele gostou. Tentou me ensinar a fazer um, mas eu nunca tive talento para origami. — Ela riu, depois analisou a moça à sua frente. Ela era bonita, claramente eficiente no que fazia, e parecera sincera ao descrever seu sobrinho. Alice não estava habituada a confiar nas pessoas logo de cara, mas havia algo na expressão de Isabella Swan que inspirava sua confiança. E isso a intrigava. Não era qualquer um que lhe despertava aquele sentimento. Especialmente quando se era uma Cullen, como Alice era.

Bella tentou ignorar o olhar da outra. Ela a fazia se sentir uma pintura curiosa exposta num museu.

— Origami é uma questão de concentração.

— Algo que eu não desenvolvi muito bem. — disse Alice, com uma nova risada e lançou um olhar na direção das flores diante da janela. — Que rosas lindas! Dariam um ótimo buquê.

— Com certeza. Nossa florista faz arranjos maravilhosos com rosas de qualquer cor.

— Foi ela quem fez esse? — quis saber Alice, aproximando-se do arranjo para ver as flores mais de perto.

— Não. — Bella mordeu o lábio, pensativa, mas, por fim, resolveu arriscar. — Na verdade, foram o senhor Cullen e Anthony que me enviaram essas flores.

Alice virou-se para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. — Bella não compreendeu o choque e a surpresa nos olhos da outra. Mas decidiu que não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. — Eu estava tentando arranjar uma forma de agradecer pelas flores, mas não consegui encontrar um meio de contactar o seu irmão. Você poderia me ajudar?

Alice fitou as flores novamente, depois voltou seu olhar para a mulher de grandes olhos castanhos que, em tão pouco tempo, causara uma grande impressão em seu sobrinho. Uma mulher, pensou, para quem seu irmão havia enviado flores. Fazia muito, muito tempo desde que vira Edward enviar flores a uma mulher que não fosse da família.

Mais curiosa do que nunca em relação à Isabella Swan, Alice sorriu e disse:

— É claro que posso ajudá-la, Bella. Será um prazer.

— ~ —

Edward estava tendo um dia terrível no escritório. Todos os problemas tinham resolvido acontecer na mesma hora, fazendo-o transitar entre uma reunião e outra, uma ligação e outra, um sócio e outro, até que ele já nem conseguia mais pensar direito. Seus negócios no ramo imobiliário estavam indo bem, mas uma recente onda de assassinatos no sul da cidade ameaçava comprometer a inauguração de uma de suas casas noturnas. Era tão difícil administrar dois negócios paralelos, pensou.

Sem ter um minuto de folga a manhã inteira, ele mal conseguiu comer direito. Quando, enfim, se viu livre da reuniões e ligações, era quase duas horas da tarde. Ele praguejou, dando-se conta de que tinha perdido o almoço que prometera ter com o filho naquela segunda-feira. Pensou em ligar para pedir desculpas. Mas, então, lembrou-se de quando era garoto e das tantas vezes que o pai lhe ligara para desculpar-se por não ter comparecido ao almoço.

Ele se lembrava de ficar irritado com a ausência do pai, e com as ligações apologéticas dele. De que adiantava ligar se não havia mais como consertar a ausência?

Edward ficava chateado pelo pai trabalhar tanto, mas lembrava-se de que tinha a mãe e a irmã com quem dividir aquela frustração.

Anthony não tinha ninguém, pensou Edward com uma careta. Nem mãe, nem irmãos. Ele caminhou até a enorme janela de seu escritório e, com as mãos nos bolsos, fitou a cidade a seus pés. Não pela primeira vez, tentou pensar num meio de compensar sua falha com o filho. Talvez levasse Anthony a algum passeio, pensou, ou tentaria passar uma hora com ele naquela noite, brincando ou assistindo algum desenho. Ou, talvez, tirasse uma semana de folga para poder passar algum tempo com o filho.

Ele suspirou.

Já tinha planejado coisas assim milhares de vezes — e era sempre quando deixava o filho na mão, como no almoço de hoje. Então, o trabalho voltava a consumi-lo e ele esquecia os planos, até ter que desmarcar outra atividade que planejava fazer com Anthony.

Edward sabia que estava mergulhado num círculo vicioso e não conseguia encontrar um modo de escapar dele. Talvez, pensou, se tivesse alguém que o ajudasse com Anthony…

Tinha as babás, é claro, mas elas eram pagas para se certificar de que ele se alimentasse direito, ficasse limpo e fizesse as lições. Elas não eram pagas para se importar com seu filho.

E, honestamente, não podia esperar isso de estranhos quando ele mesmo era tão ineficiente nessa área. Nem ele conseguia cuidar direito do filho, fornecer a Anthony o cuidado e o carinho que, sabia, o filho precisava. Não era que não amasse Anthony. Edward apenas nunca, realmente, soubera como demonstrar isso. Sabia que esse era seu grande defeito.

Sentia-se perdido.

Ele fez uma careta quando seu celular tocou. Imaginando que fosse alguma ligação de trabalho, sacou o aparelho e atendeu com uma voz ríspida.

— Cullen.

— Senhor Cullen, oi. Aqui quem fala é Bella. Digo, Isabella Swan. — Ela pigarreou para clarear a voz. — Nós nos conhecemos no sábado, no casamento dos McCarty.

A expressão aborrecida de Edward esvaneceu, substituída por uma surpresa.

— Senhorita Swan. — disse ele, em reconhecimento, a voz tornando-se menos rispída. — Como vai?

— Muito bem. Obrigada. — disse ela e Edward podia jurar que ouvia um sorriso na voz dela. — Estou ligando para agradecê-lo.

Edward esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Você recebeu as flores. — disse ele e sentou-se em sua cadeira, recostando-se a ela.

— Recebi, sim, e elas são lindas. Muito obrigada. Agradeça a Anthony por mim, também.

— Certamente. Você gosta de rosas, então?

Ela ficou em silêncio um instante.

— Eu gosto de flores, senhor Cullen. Qualquer uma, na verdade. — disse ela, depois pigarreou novamente. — Eu devo ir. Não quero tomar seu tempo. Sei que deve estar ocupado.

— Não estou ocupado agora. — replicou Edward. Não queria encerrar aquela ligação. Ela tinha uma voz rouca que o fazia pensar em noites enluaradas, calor e lençóis revirados. — Presumo que você conheceu minha irmã?

— Sim. — disse Bella, o tom meio supreso. — A senhorita Cullen esteve aqui hoje de manhã. Foi ela quem me deu seu número.

_É claro que foi_, pensou Edward, mas, ao contrário das outras vezes, não conseguiu ficar irritado com o truque de Alice.

— Você vai organizar o casamento dela?

— Ela nos contratou, sim. — disse Bella e, novamente, ele notou a forma como ela incluiu toda a equipe no negócio. — Ficamos muito felizes com a escolha dela.

— Vou lembrá-la disso quando Alice começar a fazer exigências, senhorita Swan. Minha irmã não vai ser uma noiva fácil.

— Estou acostumada a lidar com todos os tipos de noivas, senhor Cullen. Isso não vai ser problema. — O tom confiante na voz dela causou-lhe um misto de excitação e admiração. Gostava de como ela podia ser meiga e doce num momento, e confiante e decidida no instante seguinte. — Agora, se me permite, eu devo mesmo deixá-lo trabalhar.

— Talvez eu deva fazer o mesmo com você. — Ele ouviu a risada suave dela e cerrou a mão em punho sobre a mesa. As coisas que o simples som fizeram com sua pulsação...

— Adeus, senhor Cullen.

Edward pensou um instante e, quando se despediu, disse num tom baixo e sedutor:

— Até breve, senhorita Swan.

* * *

**N/A: Então, querem ler mais? :)**

**Ps.: Tentarei postar uma vez por semana, toda segunda-feira.**


	3. Capítulo Três

**N/A: ****Postando mais cedo! Obrigada pelos comentários, favoritadas e seguidas (?). Tô muito feliz com a resposta de vocês para a fic. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Uma das coisas que Bella mais gostava na preparação de um casamento era o momento das pesquisas. Sempre que tinha uma cliente, mesmo antes, quando era apenas assistente de Carmen, gostava de reunir uma imensa variedade de material a ser apresentado para a noiva. Gostava de buscar histórias, contos, o significado de flores, cores e objetos simbólicos que fossem adequados ao que a noiva tinha em mente. Se alguém lhe perguntasse qual era seu segredo no trabalho, diria que era vasculhar livros, revistas e a internet em busca de material para trabalhar.

Por isso, naquela tarde de quarta-feira, a mesa da sala de reuniões estava cheia de papéis e fotos com ideias de decoração. Tudo envolvendo o tema de contos de fadas, que Alice Cullen desejava para seu casamento. Havia três artes conceituais, tendo como local o chalé dos Cullen, que Bella conseguira convencer Angela a fazer a mão, na noite anterior. Os desenhos estavam maravilhosos. Embora Angela ficasse murmurando que não passavam de rascunhos, Bella os considerava obras de arte e tinha o pressentimento de que Alice também acharia isso.

— Elas estão aqui. — anunciou Angela, entrando na sala pela porta oposta à que as clientes chegariam. — Acabei de vê-las estacionar. Você está pronta?

— Nasci pronta. — Bella conferiu o relógio de parede. Duas horas em ponto. Ótimo. Adorava noivas pontuais. Fugir da tradição, às vezes, não era ruim.

Dois minutos depois, Alice entrou na sala, acompanhada da mãe.

Esme Cullen era uma mulher elegante e educada, que tinha uma voz suave e olhos meigos. Como a filha, parecia uma figura saída de algum conto de fadas. Tinha um rosto delicado, em formato de coração, e cabelos negros que contrastavam com sua pele leitosa. O vestido elegante falava sobre dinheiro, os gestos educados denotavam uma criação refinada. Seu suave sotaque do Sul, um pouco gasto pelos anos vivendo em Chicago, fez Bella pensar numa Scarlett O'Hara moderna, mas sem o olhar desdenhoso ou as palavras maliciosas.

— Bella, essa é minha mãe, Esme Cullen. Mãe, essa é Isabella Swan. — Alice as apresentou.

Esme sorriu.

— A famosa Senhorita Swan.

Bella não sabia de onde aquilo tinha vindo. Também não entendia porque Esme a fitava como se a avaliasse. Ela tinha olhos gentis, mas Bella sabia reconhecer uma análise, mesmo quando feita discretamente.

— Fico feliz que tenha ouvido falar de mim. Adoro meu trabalho, então, é ótimo saber que ele é reconhecido.

— Oh. — O sorriso de Esme permaneceu suave. — Eu não estava falando do seu trabalho, embora, realmente, ele seja excepcional.

Confusa, Bella a fitou, tentando entender sobre o que ela estava falando. Quando se deu conta, sorriu.

— Ah, Anthony.

— E Edward. Você os conheceu no casamento de Rosalie, não é mesmo? Desde então, aprendemos mais sobre pássaros de origami do que um japonês nativo.

— Ah, meu Deus, eu sinto muito.

— Bem, eu não. — Esme deu um tapinha delicado no ombro de Bella e piscou para ela. — É muito difícil prender a atenção do meu neto e você conseguiu isso em dez minutos. Vai ter que me contar o segredo qualquer hora dessas.

Bella não sabia muito bem como deveria responder àquilo. Por isso, optou por não dizer nada. Ela observou Leah entrar na sala com um carrinho de bebidas e biscoitos e, feliz com a interrupção, aproveitou para acomodar as clientes e começar o trabalho.

Bastante à vontade com suas ideias e o trabalho em si, Bella conduziu a reunião. Primeiro, apresentou à Alice as ideias que tivera para a decoração do chalé, mostrando à noiva as artes feitas por Angela (que levaram lágrimas aos olhos de Alice, fazendo-a exclamar e suspirar vária vezes, enquanto observava os desenhos).

Depois, Bella deu a palavra a Angela que, como a doceira-chefe da PW, sempre participava daquela primeira reunião com a noiva. Munida de suas próprias artes para o bolo (três também, cujos temas combinavam com a decoração de Bella), Angela recebeu a mesma reação da noiva que Bella recebera. Por fim, foi a vez de Lucy, a fotógrafa da empresa, conversar com Alice para apresentar suas sugestões para os convites e as fotos do chá de panela, da cerimônia e da festa de casamento.

Alice ouvia tudo atentamente, fazendo perguntas sempre que tinha uma dúvida, e consultando a mãe a todo o instante. Ela valorizava a opinião de Esme, percebeu Bella, mas não de modo dependente. Conhecera sua quota de noivas que se apoiavam nas mães para decidir tudo, de modo que a cerimônia se tornava o que a mãe queria, não o que a noiva desejava. Não era o caso entre Alice e Esme.

Quando chegou o momento das decisões, Alice demonstrou a típica ansiedade das noivas.

— É muito difícil decidir. — disse ela à todas na sala. — Eu adorei todas as ideias que vocês apresentaram.

Bella esboçou um sorriso sereno. Estava acostumada a essa primeira reação.

— Por que não começamos pensando no seu vestido? Você me disse por e-mail que tinha escolhido um.

Alice mordeu o lábio inferior e trocou um olhar com a mãe. Esme moveu os ombros.

— Sobre isso, Bella, houve uma mudança de planos. Eu achei que queria aquele vestido, mas mudei de ideia. Sinto muito.

Bella riu da expressão culpada dela.

— Você não é a primeira noiva no mundo a mudar de ideia em relação ao vestido. Então, não se preocupe. Você vai trocar o vestido, ok. Talvez seja interessante ter essas decorações em mente quando for escolhê-lo. O que você acha?

Pensativa, Alice lançou um olhar para as artes sobre a mesa.

— Parece uma boa ideia. — murmurou, ainda pensando.

— Eu acho uma excelente ideia. — Esme disse a Bella. — Você tem alguma ideia para o vestido?

— Na verdade, tenho. — Bella pegou o álbum de vestidos que, por acaso, trouxera para a reunião. Folheou-o e começou a mostrar as opções à Alice. — É claro que — disse ela, a certa altura. —, recomendo que você veja todas essas peças pessoalmente. Ou talvez modelos semelhantes. Onde você pretende comprar o vestido?

— Na verdade, eu não tenho um lugar. Você me recomendaria algum?

— Claro. Costumamos recomendar a boutique que vende esses modelos aqui. Vai ser até melhor se você escolher comprar seu vestido lá.

Alice aceitou o cartão que Bella lhe estendeu.

— _Dream Dress_? Eu não conheço esse lugar.

— É um negócio pequeno, mas tem vestidos lindos. A _Pretty in White_ trabalha com essa boutique desde a sua fundação.

— Sim, eu gostei dos modelos que você mostrou. — disse Alice. — Preciso agendar um horário com eles.

— Posso fazer isso para você. — disse Bella, discando o número que já sabia de cor. — Martha, oi. É a Bella. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Está tudo ótimo. Sim, obrigada. É mesmo? Isso é ótimo, parabéns. — Ela sorriu, esperando mais um instante. — Então, eu preciso agendar uma cliente. Que horários você tem disponíveis? Amanhã, às dez? — Ela fitou Alice, esperando sua confirmação.

— Perfeito. — disse Alice, sem emitir som.

— Perfeito, Martha. — Bella continuou a ligação. — Ela vai estar aí, amanhã, às dez. Foi ótimo falar com você também. — Ela riu, depois se despediu e encerrou a ligação. — Tudo resolvido. Amanhã você escolhe seu vestido. — disse à Alice.

— Obrigada, Bella, mas eu pensei que você viria conosco.

Bella a fitou, surpresa.

— Você quer que eu vá?

Alice sorriu.

— Você fez observações maravilhosas sobre cada detalhe da decoração. Eu gostaria de saber sua opinião sobre o vestido, também.

— Ah, nesse caso, eu acompanho você. Apesar de que eu acho que você vai encontrar o vestido sem precisar de influência.

— Talvez por isso o último não tenha funcionado. — observou Esme, dirigindo-se à Bella. — Ela foi ouvir a sogra e quase cometeu uma bobagem.

Bella assentiu e fitou Alice.

— Você não deve seguir a opinião de alguém se não quiser realmente seguir. Pode ouvir e ignorar sugestões o quanto quiser. Inclusive as minhas.

— Você tornou difícil para mim ignorar suas sugestões. — Alice sinalizou os desenhos. — E vocês também, Angela e Lucy. Por que vocês tinham que ser tão eficientes?

Todas riram.

— Com sorte, você vai conseguir tomar uma decisão depois de escolher o vestido. — disse Bella.

— Espero que sim.

— Bem, — Angela se levantou. — vocês vão ter que me desculpar, mas eu preciso voltar para a minha cozinha. — Ela se despediu das clientes, desejando sorte na escolha do vestido, e deixou a sala junto com Lucy.

Bella se virou para Alice e Esme.

— Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira discutir, Alice?

— Não. Na verdade, eu quero ficar um tempo olhando para essas ideias. Levá-las para casa, analisá-las. Isso vai me ajudar com minha decisão.

— Claro. O que for melhor para você.

— Bem, então acho que nos vemos amanhã, não é mesmo? — Alice se levantou, sendo acompanhada pela mãe e Bella.

— Nos vemos amanhã. — Bella sorriu e foi com elas até a recepção da PW.

Mal havia atravessado o arco de entrada, acompanhando Alice e Esme, e avistou ninguém menos que Edward Cullen caminhando na direção delas. Hoje ele usava trajes executivos — um impecável conjunto cinza chumbo que fazia os olhos verdes, sérios e penetrantes, brilharam como os de um felino perigoso. Ele atravessou o amplo corredor em um passo normal e confiante, dominando facilmente o espaço, com uma confiança que emanava poder.

Esse, pensou Bella, era um homem habituado a dar ordens e a tê-las obedecidas.

_Por que isso era tão excitante?_, perguntou-se, mas deixou o pensamento de lado quando ele parou diante delas.

— Edward, eu não esperava encontrá-lo aqui. — disse Esme, inclinando-se de modo que ele a cumprimentasse com um beijo na bochecha.

— Jasper não pôde vir buscá-las e pediu que eu fizesse isso. Senhorita Swan. — Ele estendeu a mão, incapaz de resistir à oportunidade de tocá-la.

Bella aceitou a mão dele, as mãos fortes e a pele quente a fizeram estremecer. Sua pulsação acelerou.

— Senhor Cullen. — Apesar da própria agitação, ela conseguiu dizer num tom claro e profissional.

— Como foi a reunião?

— Maravilhosa. — disse Alice. — Bella é perfeita.

Ele encontrou o olhar de Bella. Os lábios sedutores curvaram-se num sorriso enviesado.

— É mesmo?

Bella sentiu uma agitação no baixo ventre. Uma pergunta tão simples, mas dita num tom baixo e grave. Seu já acelerado coração socou as costelas.

— Devemos ir. — Esme disse, consultando o relógio de pulso. — Você ainda tem que buscar Anthony na escola, não tem, Edward?

— Sim. Cyrus está esperando no carro. Encontro vocês num minuto.

Alice e Esme trocaram olhares curiosos, surpresas com aquela atitude dele, mas não fizeram nenhum comentário.

— Bem... — Esme se virou para Bella. — Foi um prazer, querida. — disse, dando-lhe dois beijinhos nas bochechas.

Alice fez o mesmo e, depois, ela e a mãe deixaram a PW.

Bella fitou Edward. Também estava confusa e curiosa com a atitude dele.

— Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pelo senhor, senhor Cullen?

Ele esboçou um sorriso enigmático.

— Na verdade, sim. — disse ele e estendeu uma pasta preta na direção dela. — Eu recebi a missão de entregar isso a você, sem que minha irmã soubesse.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu a pasta. Passou os olhos rapidamente pelas anotações contidas ali e sorriu.

— Ah, são de Jasper. — disse ela, e ergueu os olhos para ele. — Seu cunhado quer fazer uma surpresa a Alice, no dia do casamento.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. — Ela fechou a pasta.

— E o que é?

— É uma surpresa, senhor Cullen. E, já que o senhor é parte interessada pelo lado da noiva, sinto-me obrigada a não compartilhá-la.

Ele sorriu. Gostava do modo como ela negociava. Era... instigante, decidiu.

— Parece justo.

— Tento sempre ser.

— É mesmo? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Bella não compreendeu o tom intrigado. — Bom saber.

Ela o fitou, incerta de como interpretar as palavras e o olhar dele. Passava metade do tempo tentando decifrá-lo, percebeu. E não conseguia decidir se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

Edward tentou pensar em algo mais para dizer, mas a visão dela em camisa de seda sem mangas e saia executiva o distraía. Convivia com mulheres vestidas daquela forma todos os dias, mas nunca reparara em como a seda acariciava as curvas, quando ela se movia, nem em como a saia de cintura alta valorizava as pernas, alongadas pelo salto alto.

Ah, e também tinha o fato de que ela usava os cabelos presos, em um coque meio frouxo, mas elegante, que expunha o pescoço suave e uma gargantilha de sol que parava um pouco antes da gola da blusa. Ele se imaginou livrando-a da presilha, libertando aquela massa de cabelos ondulados. Depois, ajudaria a retirar a gargantilha, passando os dedos pela pele macia do pescoço, beijando a nuca dela, lentamente, sentindo-a estremecer sob seus dedos…

Ele respirou fundo. Se reparasse em suas funcionárias daquele jeito, não haveria mais ninguém trabalhando para ele.

— Bella, a reunião das três e meia já vai começar. — avisou Leah, de seu canto no balcão, lançando um discreto olhar na direção de Edward. Bella não podia culpá-la. O homem tinha nascido para chamar a atenção — especialmente das mulheres.

Edward respirou fundo. Não tinha muita certeza se ficaria somente no campo das fantasias se a secretária não tivesse interrompido seus pensamentos. Ele curvou os lábios, mas não chegou a sorrir. Estava confuso com sua repentina agitação e o modo como elas afetaram seus pensamentos.

— Preciso ir. — disse ele. — Anthony me espera.

Bella sorriu.

— Diga a ele que mandei um "oi".

Ele assentiu.

— Certamente. — disse. — Até breve, senhorita Swan.

— Senhor Cullen. — Ela assentiu em despedida e o observou até ele sair da PW, atravessando as portas duplas com sua inata confiança, aquele corpo atlético e bem feito, aqueles braços e pernas musculosas, despertando sua sempre ativa imaginação. Quando ele sumiu de vista, Bella respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente.

Leah, que estava sentada atrás do balcão, fingindo que digitava algo no computador, ergueu a cabeça e arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção dela.

— Dia agitado, hein, Bella?

Bella suspirou e levou uma mão ao coração acelerado.

— Você não faz ideia.

— ~ —

Edward falava ao celular, enquanto Cyrus, o motorista, trafegava pelas ruas movimentadas de Chicago. Ao seu lado, Anthony estava distraído com algum jogo no _ipad_, concentrado em derrotar o que Edward supôs serem ogros. Meio ausente, ele observou o filho e ouviu a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Já tinham deixado Esme e Alice na casa dos pais dele e, agora, eles seguiam para casa.

Quando conseguiu, Edward resumiu a conversa e desligou. Ele guardou o celular no bolso interno do terno e se ajeitou no banco, fitando o filho.

— Então, Anthony, como foi a escola hoje?

O filho deu de ombros.

— Foi legal. — murmurou o menino, os olhos no _ipad_.

— Você aprendeu algo novo hoje? — Edward insistiu, tentando obter, calmamente, a atenção do filho. Não retirava o _ipad_ de Anthony porque, quando o filho estava impossível de lidar, essa era a única forma de distraí-lo.

— Sei lá. — disse o menino. "Sei lá" era sua frase de efeito para quando não queria conversar. E ele costumava dizer muito isso ao pai. Desde que tinham deixado Esme e Alice em casa, a única vez que Edward conseguira trocar mais que duas palavras com o filho fora quando falara em Isabella Swan. Ele disse a Anthony que Isabella tinha lhe mandado um "oi" e o filho ficou perguntando porque Edward não o tinha levado junto para falar com a Senhorita Bella.

Edward fitou o filho, pensativo. Como uma estranha conseguira captar mais atenção de Anthony do que ele, que vinha tentando isso há um longo tempo?

— Anthony. — Edward o chamou, o tom cansado e um pouco ríspido. Não sabia o que fazer e isso o aborrecia. O filho encolheu-se um pouco no banco, mas continuou jogando no _ipad_. — Anthony. — repetiu.

O menino se virou de modo a quase ficar de costas para o pai.

— Eu só quero conversar, Anthony. — disse Edward, tentando suavizar o tom de voz. — Saber como foi o seu dia.

— Já disse que foi legal.

— Por que foi legal?

Anthony lançou um olhar de esguelha na direção do pai.

— A senhora Wilson deixou a gente cuidar do jardim. Ela ensinou a plantar feijão.

— É mesmo? — disse Edward, demonstrando interesse, satisfeito por Anthony estar cedendo. — E você plantou feijão?

Anthony assentiu com a cabeça, virando-se um pouco mais na direção de Edward. Ele olhou do _ipad_, que agora descansava em seu colo, para o pai. Depois de um minuto de hesitação, deixou o aparelho de lado e vasculhou sua mochila em busca de algo. Quando encontrou, retirou de lá um saco de papel.

— É o meu feijão. — explicou, estendendo a embalagem para o pai.

Edward abriu o saco de papel e retirou de lá um copinho plástico que continha algodão e uma semente de feijão.

— Uau, olha só isso. — Ele analisou a atividade do filho, assentindo em aprovação. — É um feijão de respeito.

Anthony esboçou um breve sorriso.

— A senhora Wilson disse que a gente deve cuidar, para ele florescer, e depois temos que levar de volta para a escola. Todo mundo vai ter que levar, para mostrar como ficou o feijão.

— Isso é legal.

Dessa vez, o sorriso de Anthony foi mais amplo.

— Você também quer plantar um feijão? — propôs ao pai, passando de relutante a animado. — Daí a gente pode cuidar deles juntos.

— É claro. Acho que... — Edward se interrompeu quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ele baixou os olhos para o nome no visor e não viu quando Anthony lançou um olhar ressentido e triste em direção ao aparelho. — Desculpe, Anthony, mas eu preciso atender.

Cyrus abriu a porta do carro nesse instante.

Edward saiu do veículo, falando ao telefone, e entregou o copo de feijão ao motorista, seguindo para casa a passos apressados.

Cyrus devolveu o copo ao menino.

Anthony o aceitou e, depois de fitar o objeto um instante, atirou-o na parede. Então, com os olhos marejados, saiu correndo para o quarto.

— ~ —

— Eu vou morrer! — Bella curvou-se para frente, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e tentou puxar o ar para os pulmões. Três respirações entrecortadas depois, ergueu os olhos e fitou a melhor amiga com uma expressão traída. — Nunca mais vou deixá-la me convencer a correr.

Angela esboçou um largo sorriso.

— A culpa não é minha se você é uma sedentária.

Murmurando, Bella endireitou a postura e flexionou os braços. Fez uma careta quando os músculos protestaram. Angela estava certa. Aquela corrida no parque era, provavelmente, a primeira atividade física que praticava desde o colegial.

— Eu caminho. — Bella tentou argumentar. — Caminho todos os dias.

— Do seu carro até o elevador. Grande caminhada. — replicou Angela e começou a movimentar as pernas, pronta para reiniciar sua corrida. — Nós ainda temos que voltar para casa.

Bella gemeu.

— Não podemos pegar um táxi?

— Claro. Porque isso combina perfeitamente com o conceito de dar uma corrida. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Nada de táxi, Bella. Agora, anda!, se mexa porque temos que ir.

— Meu Deus, você é uma tirana. Tenho pena do Ben. — disse Bella, flexionando os joelhos, aquecendo-se. Seus músculos das pernas estavam doloridos e ela nem queria pensar em como eles estariam no dia seguinte. Talvez fosse precisar de uma cadeira de rodas. Pelos próximos trinta anos, pelo menos. — Isso não é jeito de passar metade do meu dia de folga.

— Pense nas calorias que você não vai ganhar, porque não está esparramada no sofá se entupindo de pipoca. Vamos! — disse Angela e recomeçou a corrida.

Respirando fundo, mas longe de estar animada, Bella acompanhou a melhor amiga.

— Senhorita Bella! Senhorita Bella!

Ela parou de correr e virou a cabeça na direção da voz infantil. Então, avistou o menino que vinha correndo na sua direção e sorriu para ele.

— Anthony. — disse, quando ele parou à sua frente. — E aí, amigão, como você está?

— Estou bem, senhorita Bella. Obrigado por perguntar. — recitou o menino, como se tivesse tirado as palavras de um manual. — E você?

— Estou bem, também. Como vai o pássaro?

— Ele não é mais sozinho. — explicou Anthony, o tom animado. — Eu fiz uma mamãe e dois filhos. — Ele ergueu dois dedos para enfatizar o número, orgulhoso por já saber contá-los na mão. — Também ensinei Jimmy a fazer os pássaros de papel. Ele foi bem, mas não gostou muito de fazer _orgami_.

— Origami. — Bella o corrigiu, suavemente.

— O-ri-ga-mi. — Soletrou Anthony, lentamente, depois franziu o nariz. — É difícil dizer.

— É porque é uma palavra japonesa. Por isso é difícil de falar, mas você consegue depois de ficar praticando.

Anthony repetiu a palavra mais três vezes, errando nas duas primeiras e conseguindo na última.

Bella riu e bagunçou seus cabelos.

— Muito bem. — disse ela e observou uma jovem de expressão entediada se aproximar. Pensou que ela devia ser a babá de Anthony, pois a moça usava roupas brancas e o cabelos estavam presos num meticuloso coque baixo. — Oi. Você deve ser a Jessica, não é mesmo?

— Não. Meu nome é Jane. Jessica era a outra babá.

— Ah. — Bella assentiu, imaginando se a outra babá tinha sido demitida por ter perdido Anthony de vista. — Eu sou Bella Swan.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Swan. — Embora o tom fosse educado, também soara formal e rígido.

Como o de uma inspetora de colégio interno, pensou Bella. Ela fitou Anthony quando ele a chamou.

— Você quer jogar comigo? — convidou o menino, apontando na direção do campo. — Nós podemos jogar futebol. Garotas também podem jogar, sabe.

Bella riu, sentindo vontade de apertar aquele adorável garotinho. Ele era tão doce e simples, pensou, e a fitava com olhos verdes e enormes, um brilho ansioso neles, que lhe dava vontade de brincar do que ele quisesse.

— Não sou muito boa jogadora. — Embora, pensou, aceitar o convite de Anthony a livraria da caminhada-penitência a que Angela a estava submetendo. Quer dizer, se jogasse com Anthony, ainda estaria praticando uma atividade física, certo?

— Não faz mal, posso ensinar você. — disse o menino, o tom sereno, como o de um mestre que domina uma arte rara e sagrada.

— Bella. — Angela a chamou, caminhando até o lugar onde ela e Anthony conversavam. — Nós precisamos ir. — disse ela e lançou um olhar especulativo na direção do menino. Então, fitou Bella com o cenho franzido.

— Esse é o Anthony. — explicou Bella à amiga, depois se dirigiu ao menino. — E essa é minha amiga, Angela Weber.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita Weber. — recitou Anthony, falando devagar para não se perder na palavras.

— Ah. — Angela suspirou.

Bella sorriu, derretendo-se também. As boas maneiras dele, aliadas aquele rosto adorável, eram irresistíveis.

— O prazer é meu, Anthony. — disse Angela.

Ele sorriu, timidamente, depois se virou para Bella.

— Você pode ir ao meu aniversário? — quis saber, fitando-a com uma genuína curiosidade infantil, sem perceber como mudara subitamente de assunto.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu não sabia que você ia fazer aniversário logo. Quando vai ser?

— Dezenove de abril. Eu vou fazer seis anos. — acrescentou ele, orgulhoso, erguendo seis dedos para demonstrar sua idade avançada.

— Está ficando velho. — disse Bella e bagunçou os cabelos dele novamente, arrancando algumas risadinhas de Anthony.

— Você pode ir? — Ele repetiu a pergunta, recusando-se a deixar o assunto morrer, e a fitou com um olhar subitamente tímido. Ocorreu-lhe que talvez ela não gostasse de ir a festas de crianças. Um monte de adultos não gostava.

Bella se perguntou de onde viera aquela repentina sombra de tensão nos olhos do menino. Parecia como se ele esperasse uma rejeição, pensou e sentiu o coração apertado. O que tinha acontecido para fazê-lo esperar algo assim? Ela suspirou. Não sabia se era sábio obter uma resposta para essa pergunta.

Porém, quando encontrou os olhos de Anthony novamente, sabia que não seria capaz de recusar o convite.

— É claro. Estou sempre pronta para ir a um festão.

Anthony esboçou um breve sorriso.

— Legal. — disse ele. Estava muito feliz por ela ter aceitado.

— Bella. — Angela a chamou. — Nós realmente precisamos ir.

Ela assentiu para a amiga, depois abaixou-se para ficar à altura de Anthony.

— Vejo você no dia dezenove, amigão. — disse ela, ao que Anthony assentiu vigorosamente. Ela sorriu e, colocando-se de pé, deu-lhe um beijo na testa. — Tchau, Anthony.

O menino arregalou os olhos. Quando ela o beijou, ele sentiu uma coisa engraçada na barriga. Mas não era ruim. Lembrava-se do amigo Jimmy, que lhe falava um monte de coisas sobre mães e como elas sempre enchiam você de beijos na testa. Até agora, ninguém nunca o tinha beijado na testa.

De repente, Anthony decidiu que desejo faria quando assoprasse as velas do bolo, no dia de seu aniversário.

Pediria que a Senhorita Bella se tornasse sua mãe.

* * *

**N/A: Me digam se gostaram e se querem mais. :)**

**Ps.: Próximo capítulo será postado na segunda-feira (27). See ya!**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**N/A: E aí, meninas, beleza? Obrigada pelos comentários. :) Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Bella observou o próprio reflexo no espelho, virando-se dos dois lados para analisar o vestido que escolhera usar naquela noite. Era uma peça de roupa escandalosamente curta, que, com ajuda do salto alto, mostrava mais suas pernas do que qualquer uma das saias que usava para trabalhar.

Mas ela adorava o tom azul escuro do tecido e o fato de que o vestido não era cavado na frente. Tinha um decote arredondado, que sempre a deixava mais segura para se mover, além de que valorizava seu colo e sua simples gargantilha com pingente de sol, que era a única recordação que tinha da mãe. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, com as pontas castanho-escuras e onduladas caindo sobre os ombros. No rosto, usava uma maquiagem de noite, com destaque para os olhos, tanto pelo lápis preto quanto pelo brilho entusiasmado neles.

Sair para dançar em uma casa noturna não era algo que Bella costumava fazer. Mas, depois daquela semana cheia de surpresas e trabalhos bem feitos, sentia-se no espírito de comemorar com um pouco de bebida e dança. Precisava celebrar o começo de seu sucesso. Por isso, daquela vez, quando Angela veio lhe convidar para sair, a amiga nem precisou iniciar seu costumeiro ritual de persuasão. Bella havia simplesmente dito sim.

Recolhendo a bolsa de mão, ela seguiu para a sala de estar, onde Ben, o namorado de Angela, esperava.

Sentado no sofá, ele folheava uma revista, distraído. Quando a ouviu entrar na sala, ergueu os olhos e arregalou-os.

— Uau, alguém está vestida para matar hoje.

Bella riu.

— Só para celebrar. — disse ela, movendo os ombros num gesto despreocupado.

— Ah, você também? — disse Ben e, quando recebeu um olhar confuso dela, levantou-se do sofá e aproximou-se. Misterioso, lançou um olhar em direção ao corredor, certificando-se de que Angela estava fora de alcance, depois fitou Bella. — Quero mostrar algo a você.

— Estou curiosa. — disse Bella e arregalou os olhos quando ele retirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso interno da jaqueta. — Ai, meu Deus, Ben. — exclamou ela, depois baixou o tom de voz.

Ele esboçou um sorriso deslumbrante, abrindo a caixinha e revelando um belo anel com um solitário rubi na ponta.

— Eu vou pedir a Angie em casamento hoje. — contou ele num tom entusiasmado e orgulhoso.

— Isso é maravilhoso. — Bella sorriu, sinceramente feliz pelos amigos. Angela e Ben se conheciam desde a faculdade e formavam um lindo casal, tão doce quanto os bolos que amiga preparava com tanto carinho e competência. — Mas por que você está me contando isso?

— Ah. — Ben fechou a caixa e guardou-a antes que a futura noiva aparecesse. — Porque preciso da sua ajuda. Eu reservei uma suíte no Hilton para hoje à noite. Quando Angela sair do quarto, vou dizer que surgiu uma emergência no hospital e que não vou poder ir com vocês. Sua missão é se certificar de que Angie não desista de sair hoje. Daí, quando vocês descerem, pegue o táxi que estará esperando por vocês e convença-a a ir ao quarto 206 do Hilton. Eu estarei esperando por ela lá.

Bella suspirou.

— Ah, Ben, isso é tão romântico.

— Você acha? — Ele perguntou, com a expressão de um garotinho ansioso para agradar.

Bella riu e assentiu.

— Me faz até ter inveja da Angela. — disse em tom de brincadeira. — Mas ela merece isso. Vocês dois merecem.

— Então você vai me ajudar?

— É claro que vou ajudá-lo. Eu… — Ambos se viraram quando ouviram o som de passos no corredor. Bella piscou para Ben. — Hora do show.

— Estou pronta, crianças! — anunciou Angela e, como o namorado, arregalou os olhos para Bella. — Meu Deus, Swan, você está…

— Uau.

Angela assentiu para Ben.

— Com certeza. Como você fez os seus olhos?

— Eu não fiz. Eles são cortesia de mamãe. — replicou Bella. — Podemos ir?

— Na verdade... — começou Ben, a expressão culpada, coçando a cabeça numa atuação muito convincente. Ele trocou um olhar cúmplice com Bella e colocou seu plano em prática. Disse que surgira uma cirurgia de última hora no hospital onde trabalhava e que ele precisaria estar presente.

Angela compreendeu, mas sua animação murchou como um balão.

Meia hora depois da partida de Ben, após algumas palavras de incentivo e algumas ameaças, Bella conseguiu convencer a melhor amiga a não desistir de ir à casa noturna.

Quando o táxi parou em frente ao Hilton, Bella inventou uma história de que precisava buscar uns documentos na suíte 206, mas que não queria ir lá porque era Tanya quem lhe entregaria os documentos.

Irritada por causa do bolo que recebera, Angela concordou de má vontade em buscar os tais documentos.

— Você vai ficar me devendo essa, Swan. — murmurou Angela, mal humorada, e saiu do táxi.

Bella sorriu e observou a amiga entrar no hotel, seguindo para o elevador.

— Você é quem me deve, Weber. Espere e verá.

— Senhorita? — quis saber o taxista, achando que ela tinha falado com ele.

Bella dispensou o assunto e disse-lhe que seguisse para a casa noturna. Embora Ben e Angela não fossem mais acompanhá-la, ainda encontraria alguns amigos e colegas da PW lá. Continuava com sua intenção de celebrar naquela noite. Não apenas o próprio sucesso, mas a felicidade de seus amigos.

A vida não poderia estar melhor.

— ~ —

— E você não percebeu nada de anormal nos últimos dois meses, Cal? — quis saber Edward, fitando o gerente da _Eclipse_, sua mais antiga e mais famosa casa noturna.

George Calhoun meneou a cabeça, os bastos cabelos escuros agitando-se com o movimento. Era um irlandês alto e musculoso, muito mais velho que Edward, mas a expressão com que fitava o jovem patrão era de inconfundível respeito e submissão.

— Tudo tem estado normal, senhor Cullen. Como sempre foi. — disse Cal. — Nós verificamos as câmeras de segurança, em busca de algum frequentador da casa que agisse de forma suspeita, mas não encontramos nada.

Edward assentiu, o olhar sombrio.

— Não achei que fossem encontrar. Quem quer que esteja por trás desses assassinatos, espera suas vítimas do lado de fora. E sabe como agir sem ser pego por câmeras de segurança. — murmurou ele. — De qualquer modo, obrigado por suas atualizações, Cal.

— Não há de quê, senhor. — disse o gerente e, compreendendo a dispensa, retirou-se da sala.

Edward se virou para a parede envidraçada do escritório e observou a boate, que ficava no primeiro andar da casa noturna. Como era noite de sexta-feira, o espaço lá em baixo estava lotado de frequentadores, espalhados ao longo do bar, das mesas, ou na pista de dança.

Ele observou as pessoas, especialmente as mulheres, suas expressões descontraídas e relaxadas, e seu olhar sombrio intensificou-se. Um pensamento mórbido lhe ocorreu. Qual daquelas moças seria a próxima vítima?

Ele observou os homens, tentando ler suas expressões, atitudes e gestos, numa vã tentativa de tentar reconhecer o assassino que estava ameaçando o bem estar de suas clientes.

Embora Emmett estivesse à frente da investigação, Edward decidira ir à casa noturna naquela noite para tentar coletar algumas informações ele mesmo. Parecia tolice, mas sentia-se inquieto naquela noite, com a sensação de que devia fazer alguma coisa. Sabia que, quando se sentia assim, a melhor coisa era agir.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele vasculhou a boate mais uma vez, ciente de que a película do vidro o protegia dos olhares curiosas lá de baixo. Foi então que, ao observar o bar, ele a avistou.

Isabella Swan.

Ela estava sentada diante do balcão, conversando com uma mulher loira, com o rosto virado na direção dele. Edward observou os olhos castanhos, exóticos e profundos, que refletiam as luzes dançantes. Eram, ele pensou, olhos em que um homem podia se afogar. Consciente e voluntariamente. Os lábios cheios, que no momento moviam-se enquanto ela falava, eram impossivelmente sedutores. Ele sabia que o tom vermelho não tinha nada a ver com maquiagem. Ela esboçou um breve sorriso. O gesto simples atingiu-o com força, despertando-lhe uma inesperada onda de puro desejo, que o fez cerrar as mãos em punhos dentro dos bolsos. Sua repiração tornou-se irregular.

Antes mesmo de pensar no que estava fazendo, Edward deixou o escritório, e rumou para o bar.

— ~ —

Bella agradeceu a bebida que o _barman_ lhe serviu e deu um gole no martini. Era seu terceiro copo da noite, lembrou, e tentou decidir quantos ainda aguentava tomar antes de pedir socorro. Mais dois, decidiu. Depois disso, devia começar a pensar antes de beber.

— Fiquei muito feliz quando a senhorita Cullen nos procurou. — disse Bella, retomando sua conversa com Rosalie, agora McCarty. Tinha encontrado a antiga cliente no bar, quando fora designada a buscar bebida para os amigos. Agora, como eles estavam na pista de dança, ela usava como desculpa aquela conversa para não ter que dançar. Sabia dançar, mas ainda precisaria daqueles dois copos de martini para ter coragem de ir para a pista. — Obrigada por nos indicar.

Rosalie sorriu. Tinha uma beleza exuberante, cabelos louro-platinados, olhos azul-violeta e sensuais. Bella se lembrou de que Rosalie tinha sido uma das noivas mais bonitas que já vira até agora. Bastante como aquelas que estampavam revistas de casamento. Mas, Bella acabou descobrindo, havia muito mais de Rosalie por trás da beleza. Sua antiga cliente era também uma mulher séria, mas justa, gentil e inteligente.

— Eu não indiquei vocês. Indiquei você. — disse Rosalie, bebericando sua bebida. — Se fosse por Tanya, eu nem sequer comentaria com Alice sobre a _Pretty in White_. Mas você e Carmen me conquistaram.

— Ah. — Bella ficou imaginando se era por isso que as chefes a haviam designado para o casamento de Rosalie. Sabia que Carmen era a mais solicitada, depois Tanya e depois ela. Desde que Bella havia sido promovida, seis meses atrás, essa era a ordem como os eventos eram distribuídos na PW. Mas ela sempre se perguntara porque haviam pulado Tanya na preparação do casamento de Rosalie, uma vez que o evento não era pouca coisa. Agora ela sabia. — Me sinto honrada.

— Pois devia. — Rosalie esboçou um sorriso enviesado. Ela lançou um olhar ao redor, em busca do marido. Quando avistou Emmett conversando com um dos seguranças, voltou sua atenção para a conversa. Emmett ainda estava trabalhando.

— Pensei que você estaria em lua de mel. — disse Bella, que tinha acompanhando o olhar de Rosalie.

— Não. Nem Emmett, nem eu podíamos deixar nossos trabalhos agora. Vamos deixar a lua de mel para o verão. — disse ela, o tom pragmático.

— É uma ótima solução. — Bella deu mais um gole no martini, bastante relaxada e continuando com seu objetivo de comemoração.

— Com licença, senhoritas. — O _barman_ as interrompeu, colocando diante delas dois copos de uma bebida rosa que Bella não reconheceu. — Os cavalheiros ali desejam lhes oferecer uma bebida.

Ambas olharam na direção dos "cavalheiros". Os dois homens de cabelos escuros e olhares maliciosos ergueram seus copos, como se brindassem, e sorriram para elas. Eles eram bonitos, mas tinham "galinhas" escrito em todo o rosto.

Rosalie ergueu a mão esquerda, indicando a aliança e o anel de noivado, e a expressão deles murchou um pouco. Ela se virou para Bella.

— Você pode me emprestar sua aliança? — perguntou Bella, ao que Rosalie riu. Depois, voltou-se para o _barman_. — Obrigada, mas pode devolver.

O _barman_ assentiu educadamente e retirou as bebidas.

Bella se virou novamente para Rosalie... e parou de respirar quando avistou Edward Cullen caminhando em sua direção.

Ele estava ainda mais bonito que na noite do casamento de Rosalie, quando usava um _smoking_ igual ao do filho. Os cabelos bagunçados eram sexy e quase indecentes. Pareciam os de um amante que acabou de sair da cama, após uma longa e prazerosa noite de sexo selvagem. E o modo como os olhos dele brilhavam, fitando-a como se conhecesse cada um de seus segredos mais íntimos, fazia-a pensar em noites de verão, palavras incoerentes e prazer. A boca dele, curvada num meio sorriso, prometia calor, movimento, talvez um pouco de voracidade. Era uma combinação inflamável, pensou Bella, e o fogo estava instalado em cada célula de seu corpo, tão intenso que ficou surpresa por as roupas não terem virado cinza.

_Muito álcool no sistema_, pensou Bella. Certamente, o rumo de seus pensamentos era efeito do álcool.

Obrigando-se a conter as próprias fantasias, ela soltou o ar deliberadamente e esboçou o que — esperava — era um sorriso simpático.

— Senhor Cullen.

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso e, incapaz de resistir à vontade de tocá-la, estendeu a mão.

— Senhorita Swan. — O aperto firme, a pele suave e quente. Exatamente como ele lembrava.

— Como está Anthony?

A pergunta, tanto quanto a suavidade nos olhos dela, o surpreendeu.

— Muito bem. Felizmente, não o perdi mais de vista.

Bella riu, mas parou quando os olhos dele escureceram. Talvez não fosse uma piada, pensou, e deu um último gole em seu martini para disfarçar.

Rosalie apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e fitou Edward.

— Então, Edward, eu não sabia que você viria aqui hoje. — Ela lançou um olhar na direção onde o marido estava e parecia como se pretendesse dizer algo com o gesto. Edward seguiu o olhar, mas limitou-se a mover os ombros.

Bella franziu o cenho. Tinha alguma coisa de… curiosa naquela troca de olhares.

— Tive que resolver um problema de última hora. — disse Edward e isso era tudo o que falaria sobre o assunto.

Rosalie assentiu e se dirigiu à Bella.

— Edward é dono da _Eclipse_.

— É mesmo? — Ela disse, fitando Edward. — Pensei que você fosse do ramo imobiliário.

— A _Eclipse _é um negócio paralelo. — murmurou ele. Moveu os ombros, o gesto casual. — É um bom investimento, especialmente numa cidade como essa, que tem uma vida noturna bastante ativa. Está se divertindo?

— Ah, sim. — Bella assentiu, mas não deixou de perceber como ele havia mudado de assunto. — Estou aqui com alguns amigos. — Ela gesticulou na direção da pista de dança, o gesto deliberadamente amplo.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Você não gosta de dançar?

Bella deixou escapar uma risada nervosa.

— Preciso alcançar uma quota mais elevada de álcool antes de criar coragem. — Para enfatizar, ela ergueu o copo de martini, agora vazio.

Ciente de que estava ficando de fora, Rosalie pigarreou e levantou-se de seu lugar.

— Vou falar com Emmett. — anunciou, decidindo aquilo num ímpeto. Então, fitou Edward, como se, pensou Bella, estivesse pedindo a permissão dele.

Edward assentiu brevemente.

— Diga a Emmett para se divertir um pouco.

Rosalie suspirou, esboçando um sorriso grato.

— Obrigada. Nos vemos por aí, Bella. — disse ela, beijando-lhe as duas bochechas.

Bella a observou se afastar, de repente tornando-se bastante ciente de que, agora, estava sozinha com Edward Cullen. Bem, tão sozinha quanto era possível ficar numa casa noturna lotada.

— Você se importa se eu sentar? — Ele apontou para o banco que Rosalie deixara vazio.

— Não, claro que não. — _O lugar é seu, afinal_, pensou ela e observou-o ocupar o banco com uma agilidade e elegância dignas de um puma.

Edward mal havia ocupado seu lugar e o _barman_ já estava diante do balcão. Ele se virou para Bella, descobrindo-se mais próximo dela do que já estivera. O perfume suave chegou até ele, despertando aquela recém-nascida pontada de desejo em seu interior. O que faria em relação a isso? Já passara da época em que se deixava guiar por desejos, hormônios, seja lá o que isso fosse. Ainda assim, não conseguia ficar longe dela.

Sua intenção, ao vir ali, era apenas cumprimentá-la, tentar provar a si mesmo que podia vê-la e resistir. Mas agora estava sentado ao lado dela e, percebeu, bastante tentado a mantê-la como companhia. E isso, decidiu Edward, poderia se tornar um problema.

Ele observou o rosto dela, a pele pálida e frágil, os olhos cor-de-chocolate e inocentes. Ela podia ter os olhos sensuais e misteriosos de uma cigana, especialmente naquele momento, com a maquiagem, mas eles também continham um brilho sonhador.

Definitivamente, isso poderia ser um problema.

O garçom lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha. Percebendo que ele ainda esperava seu pedido, Edward se virou para Bella.

— Gostaria de uma bebida? — perguntou ele,

Bella baixou os olhos para o copo em suas mãos. Seria sensato beber? Quer dizer, ela já se sentia meio embriagada. Embora, talvez, isso não estivesse, _exatamente_, relacionado às doses de martini que já cosumira.

— Sim, claro.

— Dois martinis. — Edward disse ao _barman_, que se afastou para buscar as bebidas. Edward sentou-se de modo confortável, virando-se de modo a ficar de frente para ela. — Então, senhorita Swan, você vem sempre aqui?

Bella encontrou os olhos dele, encontrando-os fitando-a com um brilho divertido, e riu.

— Na verdade — Ela observou as bebidas serem colocadas diante deles. _Hmmm, nada como ser o chefe_, pensou. —, eu nunca tinha vindo à _Eclipse_.

Edward assentiu. Por isso nunca a tinha visto ali. Imaginou se, caso ela frequentasse a boate, ele a teria notado. Uma voz dentro da própria cabeça sussurrou que sim, mas ele era racional demais para ouvir tal voz.

— Não sou uma pessoa noturna. — continuou Bella, bebericando seu martini, grata pela bebida estar gelada. Sentia-se nervosa pelo modo como ele a fitava. Como se ela fosse um coelho diante de um puma, pensou. Mas, oh, o beliscão em seu estômago não tinha nada a ver com medo. — Você é? Uma pessoa noturna, quero dizer. Deve ser, já que é dono desse lugar.

— Eu costumava ser. Mas agora tenho outras ocupações. Responsabilidades.

Ela sorriu, o gesto suave.

— Anthony.

Edward não estava se referindo apenas ao filho, mas assentiu.

— Anthony, certamente, é uma de minhas ocupações. — disse ele e bebeu um gole de martini. Uma súbita pontada de culpa o atingiu. O filho devia ser sua prioridade número um. Ainda assim, estava ali, quando podia muito bem estar em casa, com Anthony.

— Ele deve mantê-lo bastante ocupado. — refletiu Bella, distraída, contornando a borda de sua taça. — Sua irmã disse que ele tentou ensiná-la a fazer pássaros de origami.

Ele curvou os lábios brevemente, lembrando-se do episódio.

— Pobre Anthony. Ninguém consegue manter Alice parada por mais que dez minutos. Ela nunca teve paciência para esse tipo de coisa. Mas você tem. Você parecia bastante à vontade no casamento, ao lidar com Anthony.

— Ah, bem. Já trabalhei como animadora de festas infantis. Tinha que pagar as contas de alguma maneira. — Bella moveu os ombros quando ele a fitou com um olhar intrigado. — Mas Anthony é uma criança adorável e doce. Não foi muito difícil lidar com ele.

Edward a fitou, intrigado, tentando interpretar o tom e o olhar dela. Tinha conhecido sua quota de mulheres que usavam seu filho para tentar conquistá-lo. Além disso, o histórico de Anthony com ele e com as babás, que tinham sido sete só no último ano, não contribuía muito para aquela descrição que Isabella Swan fazia de seu filho.

Certamente, Anthony estava se comportando quando ele o encontrara com Isabella, na noite do casamento. Mas conhecia o filho e sabia que ele era tão impaciente quanto Alice. Mais que isso, Anthony era genioso e, não raramente, tendia a ter ataques de birra.

Ele se lembrou do episódio no carro, quando voltava com Anthony após buscá-lo da escola, e da teimosia inicial de Anthony em conversar com ele. A babá tinha dito que, depois que Edward entrara em casa, o filho, num ataque de fúria infantil, destruíra o trabalho com os feijões. Edward não compreendia o motivo, uma vez que Anthony parecera orgulhoso quando lhe mostrara a atividade.

Era tão frustrante, pensou Edward. Esforçava-se para que Anthony tivesse de tudo, mas, ainda assim, parecia que isso não era suficiente. Nem de longe suficiente.

— Ele é o seu único filho? — perguntou Bella e arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ele a fitou meio distraído.

Edward bebeu mais um gole de martini, ganhando tempo, e assentiu.

— Sim. Só tenho Anthony. A mãe dele morreu quando ele era um bebê.

— Sinto muito.

— Faz muito tempo. — Ele dispensou o assunto. Não gostava de falar sobre a mãe de Anthony. — Você é daqui, senhorita Swan?

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. A maneira como ele mudava subitamente de assunto era irritante. Pior que isso, começava a perceber que ele sempre mudava de assunto e fazia a conversa se voltar para ela.

— Não. Na verdade, eu sou de Washington. De uma cidadezinha chamada Forks. Meu pai ainda mora lá.

— O que a trouxe a Chicago?

— Um namorado e uma kombi velha. — disse Bella, ao que ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela sorriu e deu de ombros. — Eu era jovem.

— Parece uma história interessante. — Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado, o olhar curioso. Estava tentando não reparar nas pernas cruzadas dela, que o vestido curto exibia quase que completamente. Eram um belo par de pernas, pensou e imaginou se a pele ali seria tão suave quanto aparentava. Ele mudou de posição no banco. — O que a fez deixar sua cidade?

— Eu não queria mais viver em Forks. Meu pai e eu… nós tínhamos um relacionamento difícil. Então, quando conheci James e ele me ofereceu uma saída, eu parti com ele.

— Numa kombi.

Bella assentiu, sorrindo.

— Ela resisitiu bravamente à viagem. E durou mais tempo que meu relacionamento. É claro, nenhum dos dois está mais na minha vida.

— Separação difícil?

— De Sally, com certeza, já que ela foi meu passaporte para a liberdade. Sally é a kombi. — acrescentou ela a guisa de explicação. — De James… — Ela fez uma careta. — Foi um alívio.

Edward ergueu sua taça, oferecendo um brinde.

— À boa e velha Sally.

Bella riu, grata por ele não se ater ao assunto sobre seu antigo relacionamento, e imitou o gesto dele.

— À Sally. — disse e bebeu um gole de martini, ciente de que ele a fitava, os olhos verdes novamente escurecidos. Qual era o problema dele com risadas?, pensou e baixou os olhos. Ocupou-se em contornar a borda de sua taça, nervosa e agitada demais para encará-lo no momento. Tinha a impressão de que, se encontrasse o olhar dele agora, deslizaria direto para o chão. Só não tinha muita certeza se de medo ou pura excitação.

O celular de Edward tocou, soando abafado pelo som na pista de dança. Ele verificou o visor e fez uma careta.

— Desculpe, senhorita Swan, mas preciso ir.

Bella se sentiu mais desapontada do que deveria. Mas, mesmo assim, assentiu serenamente.

— É claro. Sem problemas. Mas o nome é Bella. — Ela sorriu. Ele não era o único capaz de mudar de assunto subitamente. — Senhorita Swan me faz pensar que estou no trabalho.

Ele esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— É claro. Nos veremos em breve, Bella. — disse, sua língua acariciando o nome, os olhos nos dela. Ele tinha um olhar que parecia capaz de ler cada fantasia que passava pela mente dela naquele momento. Fantasias que envolviam ele, ela, lençóis bagunçados e mãos em todo o lugar.

Meio hipnotizada e com a mente enevoada, ela assentiu.

— Em breve. — murmurou.

Edward estava quase fora de alcance quando Bella o chamou, lembrando-se de algo que queria falar com ele.

— Anthony me convidou para a festa de aniversário dele, no domingo.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Você… Oh, ok. — disse ela e pigarreou. — Eu só queria checar. Tenho quase certeza de que foi um convite de última hora e não sabia se você concordava, então… — Ela gesticulou, sentindo-se idiota, ciente de que estava tagarelando. Tinha ido tão bem até agora.

Edward sorriu.

— A festa é de Anthony. Então, quem ele quiser convidar, é bem-vindo. — disse ele e, após um instante, acrescentou: — Além disso, eu mesmo gostaria de tê-la convidado. Felizmente, meu filho é esperto. Que bom para nós dois.

Bella o observou se afastar, a respiração suspensa, ciente de que estava boquiaberta. Antes de parecer uma idiota, sorveu o resto do martini numa única golada.

_O que diabos devia pensar depois dessa?_

* * *

**N/A: Então, o que acharam?**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**N/A: Eu simplesmente amei os comentários de vocês. Muito obrigada! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Dezenove de abril chegou como um dia chuvoso, mas com uma temperatura confortável. Bella não sabia se a festa de Anthony ocorreria dentro de casa ou ao ar livre, mas tinha certeza que, se fosse na rua, o organizador da festa tinha levado as instabilidades do tempo em consideração. Ela levava. Era uma das primeiras coisas em que pensava quando organizava um casamento ao ar livre.

Saindo da rodovia principal, Bella entrou numa longa estrada arborizada, que ficava mais afastada do centro da cidade. Os troncos de árvores formavam arcos retorcidos acima de sua cabeça, deixando passar frestas da luz pálida do meio da tarde. Ela observou a vizinhança, composta de belas casas espaçadas entre si. Sabia que aquele era um bairro de ricos, mas as mansões a surpreenderam mesmo assim. Eram todas enormes, a maioria em estilo Pré-Guerra Civil, com suas colunas gregas elegantes e imponentes janelas grandes. Os jardins de bromélias, narcisos e magnólias floresciam com a chegada da primavera, adicionando cor e beleza ao dia cinzento.

Bella virou uma esquina, seguindo as instruções anexadas ao convite que ela recebera um dia depois de encontrar Edward na boate. Uma sinuosa elevação na estrada levava à propriedade dos Cullen. Ela parou o carro diante de um portão de ferro alto. O segurança na guarita a deixou passar assim que ela se identificou. Quando avistou a casa de dois andares, ficou boquiaberta.

A casa tinha o mesmo estilo arquitetônico das construções da vizinhança. Só que era maior. Muito maior. As colunas gregas na entrada estendiam-se pelos dois andares, sustentando um telhado bicudo que dava cobertura ao alpendre da entrada e às sacadas do segundo andar. As janelas uniformemente espaçadas contavam com venezianas verde-escuras que, junto com corrimãos da mesma cor, contrastavam de maneira elegante com o branco das paredes. O gramado ainda precisaria de mais um mês para entrar no clima da primavera, mas os canteiros de camélias cor-de-rosa começavam a florescer, adicionando delicadeza ao lugar.

Bella contornou a casa até chegar ao pátio de veículos. Mal havia desligado o motor e um manobrista já estava abrindo a porta para ela. Ela pegou a bolsa de mão e o presente de Anthony, depois entregou a chave do carro ao manobrista. Grata por a chuva ter parado, Bella atravessou o caminho de tijolos e seguiu até a entrada lateral, onde ela sabia estar acontecendo a festa de Anthony. Imaginava que fosse em uma das salas da mansão — um lugar grande como aquele, certamente, tinha cômodos igualmente grandes, capazes de abrigar uma festa —, mas, quando foi conduzida para dentro do espaço, ficou boquiaberta mais uma vez.

Era um salão de festas, tão espaçoso e equipado quanto os que a PW usava em seus eventos. Havia duas enormes lareiras de mármore em lados opostos, mas, como o clima não estava propício, elas tinham sido cobertas de modo que o espaço pudesse ser usado. O salão ostentava uma decoração com o tema "Vingadores", e também contava com espaço com brinquedos infantis, onde as crianças se distraíam, e mesas redondas onde os adultos estavam reunidos.

Agregado ao salão, Bella avistou um jardim de inverno que a deixou encantada. Era todo de vidro, com uma vista da densa floresta do lado de fora, e repleto de mesinhas de ferro branco e cadeiras de vime da mesma cor. Mas faltavam flores, pensou Bella. Orquídeas, jasmins e prímulas. Vasos de barro e vidro, de vários tamanhos, espalhados no chão ou nas mesinhas. Daria o cenário perfeito para um casamento, pensou Bella, distraída. Um casamento pequeno, claro. O lugar também era perfeito para passar tardes preguiçosas de inverno, bebendo chá e lendo enquanto a neve caía lá fora.

Ela sorriu. Um dia, decidiu num ímpeto, teria uma casa com um jardim de inverno.

— Senhorita Bella! — Anthony veio correndo na direção dela, os olhos verdes animados e brilhantes, como os de todo aniversariante.

O sorriso de Bella ampliou-se. Ele era tão adorável. E, descobriu, ela adorava quando Anthony a chamava de "Senhorita Bella". Não sabia por que, mas o modo como o "título" soava fazia-a se sentir alguém especial. Alguém especial para Anthony.

Ela deu um passo à frente, pronta para desejar "Feliz Aniversário", mas Anthony foi mais rápido. Num pulo, ele a abraçou pela cintura.

— Você veio! — exclamou o menino, entusiasmo e alívio presentes na voz.

Bella sentiu um aperto no coração, que estava se tornando familiar, e disse a si mesma que qualquer pessoa teria a mesma reação. Sabia que o menino era solitário. Anthony não tinha mãe, afinal. Ela sabia como era difícil viver sem uma. Sentir-se solidária com a aparente carência de Anthony, pensou, não passava de uma reação natural.

— É claro que vim. — Ela sorriu quando o menino se afastou para fitá-la. — Eu disse que não perco um festão e a sua, colega, está bombando.

Anthony deu uma risadinha.

— Tem um mágico e tudo, Senhorita Bella. Ele faz uns truques maneiros. — contou Anthony e, porque o fato de aquela ser _sua_ festa o deixava confiante, deslizou a mão para a dela e começou a guiá-la pelo salão. — Ele disse que pode me ensinar um truque, porque eu estou fazendo aniversário.

— Isso é maneiro. — Bella imitou o tom dele e Anthony riu novamente. — Você me ensina o truque quando eu fizer aniversário?

O menino assentiu, vigorosamente, surpreso, mas entusiasmado, com o pedido.

— Ensino. Quando vai ser seu aniversário?

— Ah, não vai ser agora. Mas eu aviso a você quando estiver chegando.

— Ok. — Ele assentiu, continuando a levá-la até a apresentação do mágico, mas parou quando Edward o chamou. — Oi, pai.

— Anthony, a Bella mal chegou e você já está monopolizando a atenção dela.

— O que é _monololizando_?

Edward riu.

— Deixa pra lá. Bella. — Ele a cumprimentou, entregando-lhe um copo de água tônica. — Não temos álcool hoje. Regras da minha mãe.

Ela aceitou a bebida com a mão livre, tocando brevemente a ponta dos dedos na dele. O gesto espalhou-se por seu corpo como uma potente descarga de energia. Isso, aliado ao olhar penetrante dele, afetou sua já precária frequência cardíaca.

— Obrigada. — disse ela, tentando não soar ofegante. Esse dois, pensou, eram prejudiciais ao coração. E ela tinha certeza de que as corridas com Angela pouco ajudariam a lidar com esse tipo de "prejuízo".

— Vou levar Bella para ver o show de mágica. — explicou Anthony ao pai, esperando que ele entendesse e os deixasse seguir caminho.

Edward assentiu e fitou Bella.

— Então, você gosta de alguns truques.

— Tenho os meus próprios, mas é sempre bom aprender novos. — Ela esboçou um sorriso suave, mas os olhos castanhos escureceram. — Pode vir a ser útil.

— Uma mulher prevenida. — Edward esboçou um sorriso enviesado, devolvendo o olhar dela.

Bella bebeu um gole da água tônica. Quando curvou os lábios, acrescentou calor ao sorriso.

— Ah, sim, eu sou.

Anthony deu um passo à frente, de modo a ficar entre Edward e Bella.

— Pai, o show já vai começar. — explicou ele. — Pode nos deixar ir agora? Por favor?

— Claro, claro. — Edward enfiou a mão livre no bolso.

Bella o fitou.

— Por que você não vem conosco?

— Não sou muito fã de mágica. — disse ele, bebericando sua água tônica.

Resposta errada, pensou Bella.

— Você já assistiu a um show de mágica? — Ela insistiu.

— Duas vezes.

— E quando foi isso?

— Quando eu era criança. Não deu muito certo para mim. — Ele franziu o cenho, sentindo-se em um interrogatório.

— Faz muito tempo. Um monte de coisas novas surgiram desde então. Além disso, Anthony vai adorar que você venha conosco, não vai? — Ela lançou um olhar na direção do menino.

Ele ficou pensativo. Gostaria muito que o pai se juntasse a eles, mas não o convidara porque Edward estava sempre tão ocupado. Muitas vezes, enquanto faziam alguma coisa, o celular do pai tocava e os interrompia. Isso chateava Anthony, pois ele sabia que, quando recebia essas ligações, o pai tinha que deixá-lo. Ele se lembrou do episódio no carro, com os feijões e, sem perceber, apertou a mão de Bella.

— Ia ser legal. Mas você não precisa assistir se estiver ocupado. — acrescentou o menino numa voz baixa e pragmática.

Bella franziu o cenho, tanto pelo aperto em sua mão quanto pelas palavras de Anthony. Sabia que, como um homem de negócios e bem sucedido, Edward devia passar bastante tempo longe do filho. Mas aquela era a festa de aniversário de Anthony. O menino não devia saber que aquele era seu dia, o dia em que o pai, sua família mais próxima e imediata, supostamente devia dedicar o tempo somente a ele?

Ela lançou um olhar na direção de Edward. Havia culpa nos olhos dele, percebeu.

A situação, pensou Bella, era mais complicada do que imaginava. E ela não fazia ideia de porque sentia vontade de consertá-la. Isso, também, podia ser algo complicado.

_Não é da sua conta. Não é da sua conta. Não é da sua conta._

— Bem — disse ela, o mantra de repente fugindo da mente. —, seu pai não está ocupado agora, Anthony. Ele vai assistir ao show conosco.

Anthony uniu as sobrancelhas, meio confuso, e fitou Edward.

— Sério, pai?

Edward lançou um longo olhar na direção de Bella. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, os olhos desafiadores. Ela o estava testando, percebeu e não conseguiu decidir se o sangue esquentou de irritação, admiração ou gratidão. Talvez fosse um pouco dos três.

Ele terminou sua bebida antes de responder:

— Sim, Anthony, vou assistir ao show com vocês. — Ele retribuiu o sorriso do filho, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos, e seguiu-o junto com Bella.

Ela o fitou por sobre o ombro, os olhos suaves agora, e sorriu.

— Dizem que a terceira vez é a que dá certo.

Edward esboçou um sorriso enviesado, os olhos escureceram.

— Não sou um homem de tentativa e erro, Bella. Comigo, sempre dá certo na primeira.

— ~ —

Edward e Anthony tinham dificuldade de se aproximar. Bella acabou por perceber, enquanto os observava. Ela não conhecia o histórico da relação de pai e filho, não sabia se havia algo do passado que influenciava essa relação agora, mas imaginava que a carência de Anthony fosse resultado da perda da mãe, aliada ao pai ocupado. Só não entendia porque Edward parecia ter dificuldade de se aproximar de Anthony.

Ele se importava com o filho, Bella não tinha dúvidas disso. O único problema, percebeu, era que não parecia confortável em demonstrar isso.

Ela o observou com Anthony, o modo como seu olhar tornava-se mais tranquilo e ele até mesmo sorria, espantando as sombras em seus olhos. Talvez fosse uma mudança sutil, inconsciente, que nem ele mesmo imaginava acontecer. Mas estava lá.

E era óbvio que Anthony adorava o pai. Depois do show de mágica, que Edward acompanhou com ele até o fim, Anthony se sentiu confiante o suficiente para arrastar o pai pela festa, pedindo a ele que jogasse pebolim, depois arremessasse algumas bolas na cesta de basquete, depois o ajudasse a fazer animais de balões.

Um grupo de crianças, amigos de Anthony ou filhos dos amigos de Edward, seguia-os. Mas Bella percebeu que Anthony estava muito mais interessado em ter o pai ao seu lado do que as crianças de sua idade, como se temesse que Edward fosse desaparecer se ele o perdesse de vista. Ela ficou se perguntando se esse era um medo imaginário, resultante da falta da mãe, ou se era algum trauma de Anthony.

— Bella.

Ela se virou e avistou Alice caminhando em sua direção. Estava parada próxima à cesta de basquete — ela, também, estava sendo recrutada pelo aniversariante —, onde Anthony e o pai alternavam arremessos. Ela já tinha dado alguns, mas desistira quando nenhuma bola acertou o alvo. Isso divertira o menino, ainda mais quando ela se fingiu magoada.

Alice se aproximou de mãos dadas com um homem bonito, de cabelos louro-escuros, olhos azuis e incrivelmente alto em comparação a ela.

— Esse é Jasper Hale. — Ela o apresentou. — O homem de sorte que vai casar comigo.

Jasper franziu o cenho, os olhos azul escuros e brincalhões.

— Isso é discutível. Senhorita Swan. — Ele estendeu a mão para Bella e piscou na direção dela, o gesto divertido e cúmplice. Eles haviam conversado por telefone na sexta-feira, para falar sobre a surpresa que ele estava preparando. Mas isso era assunto sigiloso.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor Hale. — Ela devolveu o olhar conspiratório dele com um sorriso divertido. — Ouvi falar muito de você.

— Meu maior pesadelo. — Jasper fingiu estremecer e recebeu uma cotovelada da noiva.

— Não assuste, Bella. Ela não vai querer fazer nosso casamento se souber que sou um monstro. — replicou em tom de falsa censura. Depois se virou para Bella. — Jasper exagera.

— Espero que sim.

— Você está gostando da festa? — quis saber Alice, lançando um olhar ao redor. — Certamente deve haver algo de adorável nesse monte de crianças ensandecidas e berrantes, mas suponho que só vou enxergar isso quando tiver uma.

Jasper franziu o cenho.

— Pensei que você estava tentando fingir que não é um monstro.

— Só não estou no clima de maternidade ainda. — replicou Alice. — Estou bastante feliz com minha atual condição de tia e não pretendo mudar isso tão cedo.

— Isso é discutível. — disse Jasper, novamente, e piscou para a noiva.

— E quanto a você, Bella? — Alice a fitou, bebendo um gole de suco.

— Eu?

— Sim. Você pensa em ter filhos? — disse Alice e fingiu não perceber o olhar de censura do noivo. Sabia que Jasper desaprovava sua falta de sutileza.

Bella gesticulou, como se o gesto fosse ajudá-la a encontrar as palavras que queria dizer, enquanto Jasper se juntava a Anthony e Edward.

— No momento — disse, pensativa. —, estou satisfeita em cuidar da minha carreira. Além disso, ouvi rumores de que é preciso encontrar um homem antes.

— Uma tarefa complicada.

— Nem me fala. — Bella terminou seu suco de maracujá. — Achar um que valha a pena, então, é como ganhar na loteria.

— Hmmm. — murmurou Alice em compreensão e observou o noivo. Jasper ergueu Anthony para ajudá-lo a fazer uma cesta. Dissera que Jasper era um homem de sorte, mas ela também era sortuda. Estavam numa relação em que ambos ganhavam, pensou.

Ela fitou o irmão, observou-o lançar um olhar na direção de Bella, que retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso. Queria que Edward tivesse o que ela tinha com Jasper. E, talvez, Bella pudesse ser aquela a proporcionar isso a Edward. Tinha observado os dois durante a última hora, o modo como eles se olhavam, os olhares ora suaves, ora intensos, a maneira como conversavam e relacionavam-se com Anthony.

Havia algo ali, Alice tinha certeza. E talvez fosse algo que beneficiasse tanto Edward quanto Anthony.

O momento de cantar parabéns chegou. Anthony ocupou seu lugar atrás do bolo e corou com a atenção dispensada a ele na hora da costumeira canção de aniversário. Depois, soprou as velas, fazendo seu pedido secreto de que a Senhorita Bella se tornasse sua mãe. O pai o ajudou a cortar o bolo. Quando a avó lhe perguntou para quem ele queria dar a primeira fatia, Anthony disse, timidamente:

— A Senhorita Bella.

Como o menino, Bella corou quando as cabeças se voltaram em sua direção. Mas, apesar disso e do choque de ser escolhida, conseguiu sorrir e aceitar a fatia que Anthony lhe oferecia.

— Obrigada, amigão.

O menino esboçou um sorriso tímido e, quando ela beijou sua testa, sentiu aquela pontada engraçada na barriga. Tinha feito o pedido certo. Ela seria uma boa mãe.

— ~ —

Depois do parabéns e de comer o bolo, Anthony decidiu que queria fazer mais um animal de balão e, como Bella era melhor com trabalhos manuais, puxou-a até o espaço dos balões. Determinado a fazer um cachorro, ele se concentrou em ouvir as instruções de Bella.

Livre um instante, Edward foi buscar algo para beber. Estava conversando com Jasper quando Emmett se aproximou, a expressão séria. Discretamente, ele abordou Edward e disse-lhe algo em voz baixa. A expressão descontraída de Edward transformou-se em uma sombria. Ele assentiu e deixou o copo de lado, aceitando o celular que Emmett lhe estendia.

— ~ —

Anthony ergueu os olhos verdes e orgulhosos para Bella. Depois de dois balões estourados e três tentativas falhadas, tinha, finalmente, conseguido fazer um cachorro preto de balão.

— Eu consegui, Senhorita Bella!

Ela bagunçou os cabelos dele.

— Parabéns! Qual vai ser o nome dele?

— Pulguento.

Bella riu.

— Nome curioso. — disse ela.

Anthony também deu uma risadinha e fitou o animal de balão, depois se levantou da cadeira.

— Vou mostrar para o meu pai. — disse e saiu correndo na direção da mesa de bebidas, onde vira o pai pela última vez.

Mas Edward não estava mais lá.

O menino se virou, olhando de um lado a outro, procurando entre as pessoas no salão. A avó e a tia se aproximaram de onde estava.

— Onde está o meu pai? — perguntou às duas.

Bella se levantou e se aproximou. Ela franziu o cenho quando viu a expressão apologética de Esme e o olhar sério de Alice.

— Anthony, querido, surgiu um problema no escritório. Seu pai teve que resolver. — Esme disse com suavidade.

Os olhos de Anthony encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Ele foi embora? — disse o menino, apertando o animal de balão contra o peito. — Mas eu me comportei.

— Oh, querido, não foi por sua causa.

Mas o argumento da avó pouco fez para conter as lágrimas. Desesperada, Esme fitou Bella.

Ela não tinha ideia do que fazer, mas abaixou-se e fitou o menino com um olhar tranquilo.

— Ei, Anthony, que tal mais uma partida de basquete?

Anthony fez um bico, meneando a cabeça, e atirou-se nos braços de Bella. Automaticamente, ela passou os braços ao redor dele e se levantou com o menino no colo. Esme ficou com o cachorro de balão — que, milagrosamente, não estourou com o abraço. Anthony enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Bella e começou a soluçar.

Bella fitou o salão ao redor. Vários convidados haviam se retirado depois do parabéns, de modo que o espaço estava mais vazio. Mesmo assim, algumas pessoas permaneciam na festa e observavam a crise de choro do aniversariante. Ela afagou as costas de Anthony e, por sobre o ombro dele, encontrou o olhar de Esme.

— A festa acabou para ele. — disse, a voz baixa, os olhos sérios.

Esme assentiu.

— Eu sei. — disse e trocou um olhar com Alice. — Vamos nos livrar dos convidados.

Alice assentiu e, junto com a mãe, começou a espalhar uma história de que a previsão do tempo alertava para uma onda de ventos fortes e chuva torrencial para dali uma hora e meia, mais ou menos.

Bella levou Anthony até o jardim de inverno, onde não havia ninguém, e sentou com ele numa das cadeiras de vime. As lágrimas logo pararam de cair, mas ele continuou soluçando enquanto ela o balançava suavemente.

— Não fique triste, Anthony. — sussurrou Bella, acariciando os cabelos dele. — Tenho certeza de que seu pai não teria saído se não fosse um assunto muito importante.

— Ele sempre vai embora. — replicou Anthony e fungou. — Ele não gosta de mim.

— Isso não é verdade. — afirmou Bella. Ao menos, queria acreditar que não fosse. — Seu pai gosta de você. Ele não teria feito essa festa, assistido ao show de mágica ou jogado basquete se não gostasse.

Anthony limpou os olhos, pensativo.

— Sério?

— Sério. — Bella assentiu, feliz por tê-lo distraído. — Pais que não gostam dos filhos nunca fazem nada com eles. — explicou ela, sentindo o coração apertado. O assunto estava chegando muito perto de casa, pensou.

Ela lançou um olhar na direção do salão. Não sabia como Alice e Esme tinham conseguido espantar os convidados, mas o lugar estava praticamente vazio agora.

— Sabe do que mais, Anthony? Por que não abrimos os seus presentes? — disse ela, o tom animado, depois de fitar a enorme caixa onde estavam os pacotes que o menino recebera.

Anthony deu de ombros.

— Tá.

— Ótimo. — Bella manteve a voz animada e ajudou-o a se levantar. De mãos dadas, caminhou com Anthony de volta ao salão.

Esme despediu-se do último convidado e sorriu para eles quando se aproximaram.

— Anthony vai abrir os presentes. — anunciou ela, determinada a manter o clima descontraído.

— Que ótima ideia. — Esme assentiu, em aprovação, o tom alegre. — Vou pedir a Cyrus que leve a caixa de presentes para a sala de estar. Lá é mais quente e confortável.

Bella assentiu e acompanhou Alice, que os guiou até a sala de estar.

— Onde está Jasper? — perguntou Bella, enquanto atravessavam o corredor que ligava o salão à casa principal.

Alice a fitou de esguelha.

— Está com o meu irmão. Jasper é advogado e trabalha para nossa família. — disse ela, em tom baixo, e isso era tudo o que diria, percebeu Bella.

A sala de estar quente e confortável provavelmente era maior que o apartamento inteiro de Bella. Era um lugar elegante e espaçoso, com sofás confortáveis e uma enorme lareira de mármore escuro. A decoração era discreta, com quadros renomados nas paredes e mesinhas de carvalho entalhado, mas também um pouco formal e fria. Não parecia a sala de uma casa em que vivia uma criança.

Bem, pensou Bella, isso estava prestes a mudar.

Cyrus trouxe a caixa de presentes, ajudado por dois homens que Bella não conhecia. Ele a fitou, ainda segurando a caixa.

— Onde coloco isso, senhorita?

— Ah. — Bella se virou para Alice. A casa era do irmão dela, afinal.

Alice deu de ombros.

— A ideia foi sua. Sou só a guia.

Bella observou a sala.

— Pode colocar ali, Cyrus. — Ela apontou para uma mesinha de café entre dois sofás. — Obrigada. — disse ao motorista e aos homens.

Eles assentiram e se retiraram discretamente.

Bella se virou para Anthony.

— Ok, amigão, é hora dos presentes.

Durante um pouco mais que meia hora, Anthony se distraiu um pouco com a abertura dos presentes. Os brinquedos o animaram, mas não despertaram o entusiasmo que deviam. Ele abria as embalagens sem muita expectativa, enquanto Bella lia os cartões para que soubessem quem havia dado os presentes.

— Oh, esse aqui é dos bons. — disse Bella a certa altura, quando Anthony pegou um presente retangular em uma embalagem verde chá. Ela fitou o cartão. — Vem de uma pessoa linda, inteligente, engraçada, divertida, maravilhosa…

— Modesta. — Alice estava sentada numa poltrona, observando-os.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, pensativa.

— Está bem. Gosto de modesta. — decidiu. — Ela também é bem maneira. Eu já disse isso?

— Não. — Anthony a fitou.

— Então, você sabe quem mandou o presente?

O menino riu.

— Foi você.

Bella soltou uma exclamação surpresa.

— Como você adivinhou? — Ela bagunçou os cabelos dele, feliz quando ele riu mais. — Agora abra o presente. Quero ver sua reação.

Anthony rasgou a embalagem e arregalou os olhos quando viu a embalagem com o boneco.

— É o Homem de Ferro! — Exclamou ele, erguendo os olhos para Bella. — Ele é meu super-herói favorito no mundo todo.

Bella sorriu, trocando um olhar com Alice. Quando foram escolher o vestido, tinha perguntado à ela quais as coisas que Anthony gostava. Presentear era uma coisa que ela levava a sério.

— Sabe, Anthony, você e o Homem de Ferro têm o mesmo nome.

Anthony franziu o nariz, pensativo.

— Mas o nome dele é Tony.

— Esse é o apelido dele. — explicou Bella, ajudando-o a abrir a embalagem. — Tony é apelido para Anthony.

— Ninguém nunca me chamou de Tony. — refletiu o menino, erguendo o boneco e analisando-o de todos os lados. — Uau!

Bella o observou distrair-se com o boneco, tentando descobrir o que ele fazia, apertando botões e soltando "uaus" e "maneiros" pelos próximos dez minutos.

— Anthony, o que se diz quando alguém dá um presente a você? — perguntou Esme, que chegara à sala no meio da conversa.

O menino fitou a avó, depois olhou para Bella.

— Obrigado, Senhorita Bella. Eu amei o presente.

Então, era de Esme que vinham as boas maneiras, percebeu Bella. Ela sorriu para Anthony.

— De nada, amigão. — disse ela, encontrando o olhar de Esme por sobre o ombro do menino.

A avó piscou para ela, os olhos verdes e gratos, e moveu os lábios para dizer um "obrigada" silencioso.

Bella sabia que ela não estava se referindo ao presente que dera a Anthony.

O menino brincou mais um pouco com o boneco, deixando-o ao seu lado quando voltou a abrir presentes. Quando chegaram nas roupas, ele disse que não queria mais fazer aquilo. O tom triste voltou aos olhos e a voz. Podia ter sido distraído, mas, como toda criança, não se esquecera da partida do pai.

Porém, ele não chorou mais e apenas assentiu quando a avó lhe perguntou se estava cansado.

— É melhor você tomar um banho e ir dormir, querido. — disse-lhe Esme, ao que Anthony assentiu. — Agora, diga tchau a Bella e Jane vai colocá-lo na cama.

Bella não tinha percebido que a babá estava na sala. Não a tinha visto durante a festa.

Anthony fez uma careta.

— Bella não pode fazer isso?

A primeira reação de Bella foi dizer que faria qualquer coisa por ele, mas sua parte racional a impediu de falar. Havia linhas que não podia cruzar. Pelo bem de Anthony e de si mesma.

Ela se abaixou de modo a fitar o menino nos olhos.

— Sinto muito, amigão, mas está ficando tarde. Se eu demorar muito, Angela vai ficar preocupada. Eu disse a ela que voltaria antes de anoitecer.

— Ok. — murmurou Anthony, abraçando seu boneco com firmeza. — Mas você vai voltar amanhã?

Ela queria, mas, no momento, não achava sensato fazer promessas.

— Logo. — disse, beliscando a ponte do nariz dele.

Anthony não gostou muito da resposta, mas resolveu deixar aquilo de lado. Num gesto que começava a se tornar natural, abraçou-a.

— Tchau, Senhorita Bella.

Ela riu, tentando agir normalmente, mas sentia o coração apertado. Beijou a testa dele.

— Tchau, amigão.

Com uma mão na da avó e a outra abraçando seu novo boneco do Homem de Ferro, Anthony saiu da sala junto com Esme e Jane.

Bella se virou para Alice.

— Bem — disse, olhando ao redor à procura de sua bolsa. —, é melhor eu ir.

— Obrigada, Bella. — Alice segurou seu braço. — Por tudo o que você fez pelo Anthony. Ele gosta muito de você.

Bella sorriu.

— O sentimento é recíproco.

— Eu sei. — Tinha observado o carinho que ela tinha pelo sobrinho e, honestamente, achava que Bella era mais carinhosa com Anthony do que todos eles, que conheciam o menino desde o nascimento.

— Ele é um menino adorável. Não precisa de muito para se gostar dele. — Bella buscou a bolsa em cima do sofá. — Preciso mesmo ir, Alice. O caminho de volta é longo.

— Posso pedir a Cyrus que leve você.

— Não, obrigada. Eu vim no meu carro. — Ela esboçou um sorriso educado.

— Vou pedir para buscarem seu carro, então. — disse ela, discando um número no telefone e dando a ordem rapidamente. Quando encerrou a ligação, vozes masculinas soaram no corredor, até que Edward, acompanhado de Jasper, entrou na sala.

Ele parou na soleira da porta, a expressão sombria e muito, muito séria. Parecia, pensou Bella, a expressão de um homem capaz de matar. Mas, quando as viu, a fúria foi substituída por confusão.

— O que houve com a festa?

— Acabou. — Foi Bella quem respondeu.

— Mas eu só saí por uma hora. — Ele olhou dela para a irmã. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Você ficou ausente por duas horas e meia, senhor Cullen. — Sim, ela tinha cronometrado. — Anthony não ficou muito feliz.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso com o tom ríspido na voz dela. Os olhos castanhos, sempre doces e gentis, estavam escuros e frios. Ele sustentou o olhar, sentindo-se, ao mesmo tempo, acuado e furioso. Ela não tinha o direito de olhar para ele com censura, nem ele devia sentir vontade de se justificar.

— Onde está Anthony, agora?

— Com a babá. Ela o está colocando para dormir.

Edward fitou a confusão de embalagens de presente abertas e as caixas de brinquedos.

— Ele já viu os presentes?

— Bella o convenceu a abrir. Para distraí-lo. — explicou Alice.

Ele se sentiu culpado. Sabia que o repentino encerramento da festa era sua culpa.

— É melhor nós irmos. — Alice segurou a mão do noivo e, após uma breve despedida, puxou-o para fora da sala.

Bella segurou a bolsa com as duas mãos, olhando em todas as direções, menos para Edward.

— Devo ir, também. — disse ela, tentando escapar, mas ele a segurou pelo braço antes que chegasse à porta.

— Por que você está tão furiosa?

Ela soltou uma risada ríspida.

— Por que estou furiosa? — repetiu, o olhar perigoso. Nem ela mesma sabia que estava tão irritada, mas, agora que Anthony estava longe, percebia que estivera armazenando aquele sentimento o tempo todo. E era com Edward que estava furiosa. — Passei as últimas duas horas tentando animar seu filho porque você o abandonou na própria festa de aniversário!

Edward a soltou, como se ela e o tom dela o tivessem agredido fisicamente.

— Eu não o abandonei. Surgiu um assunto urgente no escritório e…

— Não era urgente. O seu assunto urgente está bem aqui, sempre está aqui, e agora ele está lá em cima, infeliz e traumatizado. — replicou Bella, o tom passional, a voz começando a se elevar. — Anthony perdeu a mãe e ele precisa de você mais do que qualquer coisa. Como você não percebe isso?

— Eu percebo. Sei disso. — Edward fez uma pausa, irritado ao perceber que estava sendo encurralado por ela. Ele a fitou, contraiu o maxilar. Sua expressão sombria de antes voltou. — Quem é você para me dizer como cuidar do meu filho?

Bella estava irritada demais para sentir medo da expressão dele.

— Eu sou uma estranha. Uma estranha a quem seu filho se apegou porque está tão desesperado por atenção que está aceitando isso de qualquer um. Não sei que diabos aconteceu entre você e a mãe dele, ou quão importante é seu precioso trabalho. Só o que sei é que aquele garotinho precisa de alguém que lhe dê afeto! Se você mesmo não é capaz de dar isso a seu filho, quem mais vais ser? — disse ela, e agora a voz estava realmente alterada.

Edward contraiu o maxilar.

— Não se atreva a dizer que não me importo com meu filho. Eu amo Anthony.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, o olhar tão perigoso quanto o dele.

— Você tem um jeito muito peculiar de demonstrar isso, senhor Cullen. — disse ela, com frieza e saiu da sala, antes que fizesse ou dissesse algo mais de que se arrependeria.

Estava mais furiosa do que tinha o direito, percebeu. Nem Anthony, nem Edward faziam parte de sua vida. Ela _era_ uma estranha ali e, mesmo assim, discutira aos berros com o dono da casa.

Bella respirou fundo e entrou no carro. Obrigou-se a se acalmar. Tudo bem, era uma estranha e não tinha direitos.

Mas não podia suportar um pai que negligenciava amor ao filho.

* * *

**N/A: E aí, qual o veredicto de vocês?**

**Ps.: Próximo capítulo será postado quinta-feira que vem (07/05).**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**N/A: E aí, beleza? Eu não quis esperar até quinta-feira. Vocês merecem post antes. :) Muito obrigada pelos comentários, sempre lindos. *.***

**Cuidado com minha N/A final, pois ela contém spoiler. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella estava se preparando para uma reunião com uma noiva maluca, que queria um casamento ao estilo medieval, quando o telefone tocou.

— Isabella Swan.

— Bella, aqui é Esme Cullen.

— Senhora Cullen. — disse ela, sorrindo, deixando as anotações de lado. O filho de Esme podia ser um empresário frio, insensível e frustrante, mas Bella adorava a mãe dele.

Esme era serena e bondosa, e tinha ligado outras duas vezes, durante aquela semana, para colocar Anthony na linha e permiti-lo conversar com Bella. Sempre antes de a ligação ser encerrada, Esme substituía o neto para conversar ela mesma com Bella.

Esme usava sempre os preparativos para o casamento de Alice como desculpa, então abordava algumas banalidades, perguntava sobre o trabalho e a vida de Bella, e, com sutileza e cautela, mencionava Edward aqui e ali.

Depois da discussão que tivera com Edward, quando a cabeça esfriou, Bella se deu conta de que Esme, provavelmente, tinha ouvido a discussão deles. Ela não seria cautelosa ao falar sobre o filho se não soubesse. O modo como mencionava Edward, durante suas ligações, fazia-a parecer uma mediadora entre o filho e Bella.

Mas Bella tentava ignorar isso. Não havia nada entre ela e Edward para ser intermediado.

Tudo bem que se sentisse atraída por Edward — ela estava viva, afinal de contas —, mas duvidava que era o tipo de sentimento que despertava a solidariedade de uma mãe. Era uma coisa puramente física, disse Bella a si mesma, e uma que ela poderia muito bem controlar. Especialmente agora, quando sabia que Edward não merecia o título de pai do ano.

A voz de Esme a trouxe de volta à ligação.

— Estou ligando para lhe fazer um convite. — disse ela, num tom jovial. — Lembra-se de que ficamos de trazê-la à minha casa, para você conhecer o lugar mais de perto?

— Sim, claro.

— Pois bem, eu decidi oferecer um _brunch _no domingo e acho que seria a oportunidade perfeita para você visitar o chalé.

— Parece uma ótima ideia. — Bella procurou a agenda para verificar seu domingo. Havia um domingo desse mês em que tinha um casamento, mas, quando verificou, descobriu que não era no que Esme ofereceria o _brunch_.

— Vai ser algo pequeno. Só a família e alguns amigos. — continuou Esme, fazendo uma pausa. — Anthony virá. Ah, e Edward também.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Eu adoraria encontrar Anthony. Não o vejo desde o aniversário. — comentou Bella e ambas fingiram não perceber de que ela havia ignorada a menção a Edward. Ocorreu a ela que, apesar dos esforços de Esme, talvez o próprio Edward não estivesse muito a fim de vê-la no momento.

Ela tinha, afinal, sido bastante agressiva com ele.

Não tinha muita certeza de como seria reencontrá-lo. Só esperava que ele não dificultasse sua relação com Anthony. Haveria briga de verdade se Edward fizesse isso.

Leah entrou na sala, uma planilha em mãos.

— Esme, me desculpe, mas eu preciso desligar. — disse Bella, mudando de posição em sua cadeira.

— Claro. Não quero tomar seu tempo. É sempre um prazer conversar com você, Bella.

Bella sorriu. Gostava mesmo de Esme Cullen. Como uma mulher tão doce podia ter um filho tão frio?

— O prazer é meu. Nos vemos no _brunch_.

— Claro, querida. Até mais. — A ligação foi encerrada e Bella se levantou, aceitando a planilha das mãos de Leah.

Só o que lhe restava agora era trabalhar e esperar por esse tal _brunch_ com os Cullen.

— ~ —

Edward era um homem com uma missão. Tinha errado feio no aniversário do filho, decepcionado Anthony e, embora não tivesse pensado nisso quando deixara a festa, sabia que devia ter agido de modo diferente. Mas, como não havia maneira de mudar o passado, estava decidido a consertar as coisas agora.

Primeiro com o filho. Depois, com Bella.

Ele entrou na sala de música de casa, onde Anthony estava, em meio à sua aula de piano da tarde. Por um instante, observou o filho, enquanto ele ouvia a explicação da professora e repetia as instruções dela, tocando as teclas.

— Não, não é assim que se faz, Anthony. — disse a professora e guiou a mão do menino até a tecla certa. — Essa aqui é o sustenido.

Anthony a fitou, o olhar meio aborrecido, meio entendiado, e assentiu mecanicamente. Detestava as aulas de piano, especialmente com aquela professora. O senhor Gilbert, que lhe dava aula antes, até era legal, mas Anthony não gostava mais de piano. Tinha dito que queria aprender depois que o pai o ensinou a tocar "Jingle Bells", mas ele queria que o pai o ensinasse a tocar as outras músicas, não a senhora Parker, que suspirava toda hora, como se estivesse cansada, e o fazia tocar umas coisas não tão legais quanto "Jingle Bells".

Com uma expressão chateada, o menino desviou o olhar da professora de piano e avistou Edward.

— Pai! — exclamou Anthony, a expressão se iluminando um instante. Ele fez partido para descer de seu banco ao piano, mas parou subitamente. O brilho em seus olhos esvaneceu. Ainda não estava escuro lá fora, então, isso significava que o pai não estava em casa para ficar.

— Senhor Cullen. — A senhora Parker se levantou e o cumprimentou com um sorriso. — Há algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor?

— Na verdade, sim. Gostaria que terminasse a aula de Anthony mais cedo.

— Quão cedo?

— Agora. — disse Edward em resposta e fingiu não perceber o olhar espantado da professora. — Anthony e eu temos algumas coisas a fazer.

— Ah, sim, claro. — A professora assentiu e, após encerrar a aula, juntou seu material e se retirou.

Sozinhos na sala de música, Edward e Anthony entreolharam-se um instante. O menino estava esperando que o pai dissesse alguma coisa.

Isso sempre deixava Edward irritado — consigo mesmo. Sabia que Anthony podia ser a mais tagarela das crianças, inclusive iniciar uma conversa ele mesmo, mas nunca quando estavam apenas os dois juntos. Com qualquer outra pessoa, o filho se sentia confortável para começar a falar — sobretudo, pensou Edward, com Isabella Swan. Anthony era uma verdadeira máquina de falar quando estava perto de Bella.

Mas não com ele, pensou Edward, ressentido, e sabia que o único culpado disso era ele mesmo.

Pensou em como começaria a falar com o filho, mas Anthony interrompeu seus pensamentos e perguntou:

— Devo subir para o meu quarto?

— O quê? — Edward franziu o cenho, depois meneou a cabeça. — Não. Por que você perguntou isso?

— Porque, às vezes, você vem para casa e diz para eu ficar no meu quarto com a babá. — disse Anthony em resposta.

Edward suspirou. Seus erros apenas se multiplicavam, pensou.

— Eu não quero que você vá para o seu quarto, Anthony. Na verdade, saí mais cedo da empresa para podermos passar algum tempo juntos. — Edward esboçou um sorriso que pretendia ser positivo.

Anthony retribuiu o gesto com uma olhar desconfiado.

— Por quê? — quis saber.

— Bem — Edward passou uma mão pelos cabelos. —, porque é o que os pais fazem, não é?

O menino deu de ombros.

— Acho que sim.

Edward suspirou novamente. Isso estava acabando com ele. Agora, mais do que nunca, compreendia o que Bella quisera dizer com "traumatizado".

Anthony estava tão habituado a não ter o pai presente que _desconfiava_ quando ele estava.

Edward observou o filho descer do banco ao piano e buscar um boneco de super-herói que estava sobre uma poltrona.

— Ei, esse aí é novo. — disse ao filho, sinalizando o boneco.

Anthony assentiu, apertando o super-herói contra o peito.

— Ganhei no meu aniversário. Foi a Senhorita Bella que me deu.

_É claro que foi_, pensou Edward. Fazia todo o sentido o filho ter se apegado aquele presente, dentre os tantos que ganhara, inclusive o presente que ele mesmo dera ao filho. Um presente que, percebia Edward agora, era uma pálida comparação ao boneco que Bella dera a Anthony. Não por questões de valor ou algo assim, mas porque o presente dela mostrava uma compreensão dos gostos de Anthony muito maior do que a que o próprio Edward tinha.

Quer dizer, ele nem sequer sabia que o super-herói favorito do filho era o Homem de Ferro.

— É um boneco muito legal. Vocês têm o mesmo nome.

— Eu sei. — Anthony assentiu, feliz pelo pai também saber daquilo. Um pouco de sua desconfiança desapareceu. — Mas as pessoas chamam ele pelo apelido, que é Tony. Por que ninguém me chama de Tony?

— Ah, bem — Edward gesticulou, pensativo. — acho que porque você nunca pediu. Quer que agora a gente chame você de Tony?

— Hmmm. — murmurou o menino, enquanto pensava. — Não. — respondeu, franzindo o nariz. — Pode dar confusão por causa do Tony. Meu boneco. — Ele ergueu o brinquedo para enfatizar a explicação.

— Ok, então. — Edward assentiu, tentando pensar em algo mais para dizer, agora que conseguira fazer o filho falar. Uma ideia lhe ocorreu. — Nós podíamos procurar mais coisas do Homem de Ferro na internet. O que você acha?

— Maneiro! — exclamou Anthony, mais uma vez, passando de cauteloso a animado, como um interruptor.

O coração infantil e inocente do filho, pensou Edward, ainda era capaz de perdoar com a mesma facilidade com que podia ser magoado. Sabia que era vital que aprendesse a não decepcionar e magoar Anthony agora, porque esse fácil perdão não permaneceria com o filho para sempre. Se deixasse a oportunidade passar, só sobraria espaço para mágoa e ressentimento no coração de Anthony, muito igual ao que ele armazenava por causa do próprio pai.

Era uma coisa boa que estivesse tentando consertar as coisas naquele instante. Tinha até mesmo desligado o celular e avisado Cyrus que só o chamasse se fosse extremamente necessário.

Ele estendeu a mão para o filho.

— Vamos lá. Vamos fazer umas pesquisas. Quando terminarmos, seremos os maiores conhecedores do Homem de Ferro desse planeta.

À vontade agora, confiando mais no olhar e no tom de voz do pai, Anhtony aceitou a mão de Edward e deu uma risadinha.

— A Senhorita Bella também sabe algumas coisas.

Edward franziu o cenho. Tinha uma concorrente, pensou. E uma à altura. Ao contrário do que ela tinha dito, não acreditava que Bella fosse uma estranha para Anthony. Não mais, pelo menos.

Ele baixou os olhos para fitar o filho.

— Ela sabe, é?

Anthony assentiu.

— Garotas também podem saber sobre super-heróis. — explicou o menino num tom solene.

— Podem, claro. — Edward riu da expressão do filho. Sabia que ele aprendia com Alice essas coisas sobre garotas poderem fazer ou saber "coisas de garoto". — Vamos pesquisar e depois você conta para Bella o que descobriu e ela diz se já sabe ou não.

O menino pensou sobre aquilo um instante e, por fim, assentiu.

— Ok. — disse, acompanhando o pai até o escritório dele. — Quando Bella vai vir aqui de novo? — quis saber Anthony quando chegaram à sala do pai.

Edward não tinha uma resposta para aquilo.

— Você a verá qualquer hora desses. — disse, evasivo e apontou a tela do computador quando informações e imagens sobre o super-herói favorito do filho surgiram na tela.

Facilmente distraído, Anthony subiu no colo do pai e ambos embarcaram juntos naquela busca.

— ~ —

Se Bella já ficara boquiaberta com a mansão de Edward, quando viu o chalé dos pais dele, então, seu queixo foi parar nos pés. A propriedade era enorme, quase um bairro inteiro, imaginou. Contava com um pequeno lago e tinha outras casas no terreno, além da mansão principal. Uma casa da piscina, uma para os empregados e uma casa de visitas.

Esqueça a história dos quartos, pensou Bella. As visitas dos Cullen tinham uma casa só para elas.

Havia também outras instalações ao longo da propriedade. Um estábulo, com belos cavalos — ela descobriu que todos os Cullen, inclusive Anthony, adoravam cavalgar. Havia duas piscinas: uma ao ar livre e outra coberta. Uma pequena vinícola funcionava na parte oeste, cercada de parreiras de uvas que começavam a amadurecer. Os Cullen gostavam de fabricar o próprio vinho. Mais afastado, na parte leste, havia um imenso campo de golfe.

Os jardins eram um sonho. Havia uma variedade incrível de flores e arbustos ornados, todos espalhados harmoniosamente pelo terreno com graça e beleza. Bella sabia que o jardim do chalé era bonito, pelas fotos que vira, mas, observando-o de perto, teve certeza de que era o lugar perfeito para realizar o casamento mágico que Alice queria.

A mansão também era ampla, no mesmo estilo Pré-Guerra Civil da mansão de Edward, só que tinha três andares e uma decoração mais clara, suave e feminina. Havia flores espalhadas por todos os lados, adicionando cor aos cômodos e espalhando um perfume suave por eles. A decoração e os móveis eram elegantes, refinadas e de bom gosto, mas não exagerados. Havia peças antigas misturadas à modernas, combinadas com harmonia. Bella adorou a mansão e ficou com a impressão de que, apesar do tamanho, o lugar tinha o ar caseiro e aconchegante de um lar de verdade.

O _brunch_ estava sendo servido na sala de refeições da mansão. O cômodo espaçoso comportava facilmente umas cinquenta pessoas, era arejado e, como o dia estava ensolarado, deixava entrar muita luz.

Bella voltou de seu tour pela propriedade, acompanhada de Alice e Esme, no mesmo momento em que Edward e Anthony chegavam.

O menino foi o primeiro a vê-la. Como de costume, arregalou os olhos, entusiasmo brilhando neles, e correu para cumprimentá-la.

— A vovó disse que você viria hoje e eu fiquei _muito_ feliz. — contou Anthony, depois de, muito satisfeito, receber de Bella um beijo na testa. — Faz um tempão que a gente não se vê, né?

Bella riu. Fazia apenas uma semana, mas sabia como o tempo demorava a passar quando se tinha seis anos.

— Um tempão. — Bella assentiu e ficou tensa quando viu que Edward se aproximava.

Ele caminhou até ela a passos lentos, fitando-a com os olhos verdes e impassíveis. Como um felino que estuda sua presa, sem demonstrar indícios do que pretendia fazer. Bella sentiu um calafrio atravessá-la. Não era um olhar que se podia subestimar.

Edward parou ao lado do filho.

— Senhorita Swan.

— Senhor Cullen. — Ela devolveu o cumprimento com a voz impassível, sustentando o olhar dele. Não o subestimaria, mas recusava-se a se mostrar intimidada. — Não sabia que o senhor viria. Pensei que estaria ocupado.

Os olhos de Edward escureceram, sérios. Não permitia que o desafiassem tão abertamente. Geralmente, sua expressão e o que representava eram suficientes para intimidar uma pessoa. Mas, então, ela não sabia quem ele era. Se soubesse, pensou, será que teria coragem de dizer aquilo?

Ele a observou. Alguma coisa nos olhos castanhos, no brilho de desafio deles, o fez pensar que sim, ela diria.

Isso o irritava enormemente. E também o excitava além da razão. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Não gostava de mulheres irritadiças, temperamentais e desafiadoras.

Gostava do tipo doce, suave e bondosa. Como ela era antes.

— Olha, Bella, eu trouxe o Tony. — Anthony ergueu seu super-herói para ela ver. — Sabia que dá para trocar a armadura dele? Papai que descobriu. Ele me deu uma nova.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— É mesmo? — Isso a pegou de surpresa. Parecia uma coisa _atenciosa_ demais para o Edward Cullen que ela recentemente descobrira fazer. Ela o fitou, o olhar especulativo.

Edward devolveu seu olhar com um sorriso convencido, muito embora os olhos continuassem perigosos.

— Anthony e eu fizemos umas pesquisas na internet e encontramos as armaduras. — explicou ele, movendo os ombros num gesto despreocupado, mas Bella ouviu o tom desafiador.

Ela semicerrou os olhos, especulando. Então, ele estava passando tempo com Anthony. Seria capaz de apostar que ele ter usado o boneco que ela dera não era coincidência. Edward sabia que o filho lhe contaria o que haviam feito.

Não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas a atitude de Edward a deixara surpresa e intrigada. Ele tinha dado ouvidos a ela, era isso mesmo?

Ela sentiu um sorriso torto se formar, mas o conteve. Fitou Anthony antes que denunciasse sua reação.

— Essa certamente é uma armadura maneira. — disse Bella, quando Anthony lhe entregou o boneco para inspecionar. Ela apertou um botão que acendia a viseira do capacete. — E você ainda pode usar como lanterna.

Anthony riu e abraçou o boneco quando ele voltou aos seus braços.

Bella ergueu os olhos para Edward e percebeu que ele a fitava, a expressão pensativa. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas ele apenas curvou os lábios, o sorriso torto, mas os olhos continuavam frios.

Esme chamou a atenção de todos para anunciar que o _brunch_ estava servido.

Feliz pela interrupção, Bella seguiu o fluxo de pessoas e foi buscar algo para beber. Sua garganta ficara de repente muito seca.

Seguindo a proposta de um brunch, cuja definição era ser um café da manhã tardio, havia na mesa de bufê uma infinidade de pães assados, salgados variados, doces bonitinhos, que tinham uma aparência maravilhosa, além de bolos e todo o tipo de bebida que Bella poderia imaginar. Ela se ocupou em escolher o que comer e o que beber, observando pelo canto do olho que Edward ajudava o filho a se servir. Ficou se perguntando se era um hábito antigo ou algo que ele começara a fazer agora.

Pelo modo como tanto ele quanto Anthony agiam, meio perdidos, ela apostaria na segunda opção.

— Quer _croissant_? — Edward perguntou ao filho.

Anthony franziu o nariz.

— Não gosto disso. — disse o menino. — Posso comer cereal com leite?

— Não tem cereal aqui, Anthony.

— Então eu quero um muffin. — decidiu o menino, esticando-se sobre a mesa para pegar o bolinho. Mas seu braço era curto demais.

— Não faça isso. Eu pego o muffin. — disse Edward e colocou o bolinho no prato.

— Quero bolo de chocolate também. — Anthony apontou para as grossas e convidativas fatias de bolo de chocolate com calda também de chocolate. — E waffle com calda de cereja, e cookies, e pretzel.

Edward fitou o filho, a testa franzida.

— Garoto, você tem um buraco negro no lugar do estômago?

Anthony lhe devolveu um olhar vazio.

— Não sei, mas minha barriga está roncando.

Bella riu. Estava em frente aos dois agora, enchendo o próprio prato.

Edward a fitou um instante. Aquela risada dela… O modo como isso o afetava, virando seu interior de cabeça para baixo e para cima de novo.

Alguém devia tornar aquela risada ilegal.

— Pai, eu tô com fome. — Anthony o trouxe de volta para o presente.

Edward assentiu e terminou de encher o prato do filho. Então, levou Anthony para sentar na mesa principal.

Como havia pouca gente no _brunch_ de hoje, sua mãe optara por acomodar todos na mesa de jantar da mansão. Não havia nada que Esme gostasse mais do que refeições em família naquela mesa.

Depois de acomodar o filho, Edward voltou para fazer o seu próprio prato. Parou ao lado de Bella e começou a se servir.

— Muito açúcar, não é?

Incapaz de se conter, ela riu e colocou uma porção de omelete no prato. Estava ficando difícil manter-se irritada com ele, especialmente depois de vê-lo com Anthony.

— Sim. — disse Bella e o fitou de lado. — Ele provavelmente vai tentar subir no telhado antes do meio-dia.

Edward resistiu ao impulso de encurtar a distância entre eles e verificar se ela era tão doce quanto o perfume que emanava. Ele franziu o cenho, depois meneou a cabeça. Não devia estar aborrecido com ela?

— É, provavelmente. — murmurou ele, voltando a se servir.

Bella conteve um suspiro. Estava ela mesma tendo que lidar com as próprias fantasias. Como um homem era capaz de irritar num instante, mas excitar no outro?

Antes que fizesse algo precipitado, deixou Edward e foi procurar um lugar para sentar. Anthony acenou e sinalizou a cadeira a seu lado. Sem poder recusar, ela ocupou o lugar ao lado do menino. Quando Edward se juntou a eles na ampla mesa retangular, só lhe restava uma cadeira ao lado de Bella.

A inegável corrente de energia e calor entre eles atingiu carga máxima. Igual à noite na boate, percebeu Bella, só que mais sufocante e intensa — talvez pelo fato da discussão que tinham tido. Estando tão próxima a Edward, podia sentir o perfume cítrico dele e também o calor do corpo masculino. Se fosse apenas um pouquinho para o lado, esbarraria a perna ou o braço nele. Ela engoliu em seco. Tinha dito a si mesma, a semana inteira, que poderia controlar aquela atração. Mas seu corpo parecia ter autonomia em relação à mente.

À sua frente, Alice e Rosalie começaram a falar algo sobre casamento e ela tentou acompanhar a conversa. Mas o espaço entre as cadeiras era estreito e, quando Edward se moveu um pouco em seu assento, suas pernas se tocaram e ela perdeu o fio da meada. Ao seu lado, sentiu-o enrijecer.

Ótimo, pensou. Não era a única a se sentir afetada.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

Ela bebeu um longo gole de suco de laranja, descobrindo as mãos levemente trêmulas, o pulso mais acelerado do que se tivesse corrido ao redor da cidade inteira.

Anthony também bebia seu leite e engasgou com a bebida.

Feliz com a distração, Bella deu-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Ele tossiu algumas vezes e, quando se recuperou, pigarreou para espantar a sensação desagradável de engasgar.

— Você bebeu o leite rápido demais, colega. — disse-lhe Bella, usando um guardanapo para limpar as lágrimas que se formaram quando ele tossiu. Ela fitou Edward por sobre o ombro, pois ele acabava de fazer uma pergunta sobre o filho. — Ele está bem. Só engasou com o leite.

— Ah, tadinho! — disse uma mulher loira, que estava sentada de frente para Anthony, ao lado de Rosalie. Ela era a mãe de Rosalie, lembrou-se Bella, que viera à cidade para o casamento da filha e decidira passar o mês em Chicago. — Levante os braços dele. Sempre deu certo quando eu fazia isso com a minha Rosie.

— O engasgo já passou. — disse Bella, suavemente, e serviu mais leite para Anthony. Sabia que a mãe de Rosalie era uma mulher extrovertida, enérgica e expansiva, bem diferente da filha. Na verdade, Rosalie havia contado a Bella, em uma das reuniões sobre o casamento, que só recentemente havia reatado a relação com a mãe. O estranhamento delas tinha alguma coisa a ver com a personalidade da mãe e o padrasto de Rosalie.

— Que bom! — Lilian Hale deu uma risadinha e fitou Anthony. — É tão ruim engasgar, né?

Ele apenas assentiu, meio intimidado com a mulher. Ela falava tão alto e era tão colorida.

Lilian deu uma nova risadinha. Bella não sabia do que ela achava tanta graça. A mulher lançou um olhar na direção dela e de Edward.

— Ele é o único filho de vocês?

Bella corou. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Foi a vez de Anthony dar uma risadinha.

Rosalie lançou um olhar aborrecido na direção da mãe. Era sempre um constrangimento acompanhar Lilian num evento social.

— Bella e Edward não são casados. Ela também não é mãe do Anthony. Bella foi aquela que organizou meu casamento. Você não se lembra disso?

Lilian deu uma nova risadinha.

— Desculpe. — disse, dirigindo-se à Bella e Edward, depois fitou Bella novamente. — Sou uma péssima fisionomista.

Bella dispensou o assunto com um sorriso educado.

— Lilian, sabia que Bella vai fazer o casamento da Alice, também? — Esme contou, em uma tentativa de amenizar o clima da mesa e dar à Rosalie um momento para se acalmar.

O resto do café da manhã tardio seguiu sem mais momentos constrangedores. O marido de Esme chegou um pouco antes de o almoço ser servido.

Carlisle Cullen era o segundo marido de Esme e, embora não fosse pai biológico de Edward e Alice, todos eles tinham o mesmo sobrenome. Os dois também o chamavam de pai, assim como Anthony o chamava de avô.

Bella ficou curiosa em relação à relação entre os Cullen. Quem sanou suas dúvidas foi Rosalie, enquanto elas conversavam na varanda.

— Edward e Alice adotaram o sobrenome de Carlisle quando Esme casou com ele?

— Não. — Rosalie meneou a cabeça e bebeu um longo gole de champanhe. Era seu segundo copo. Não tinha intenção de beber, mas só conseguia lidar com a mãe meio embriagada. — Eles sempre foram Cullen. O pai deles era Cullen também.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Coincidência?

— Na verdade, não. O pai de Edward e Alice, Edward Primeiro, era irmão gêmeo de Carlisle. — Ela sorriu quando Bella arregalou os olhos. — Pois é, Esme se casou com o cunhado. Foi um escândalo na época.

— Você se lembra?

— Eu tinha doze anos, a mesma idade que Alice. Nós ouvíamos coisas. Alice ficava chateada.

— Imagino. — Bella bebeu ela mesma um gole de champanhe. Era uma história interessante.

— Veja bem — Rosalie continuou, seu lado fofoqueiro alimentado pelo álcool. —, o senhor Cullen, pai de Alice e Edward, era um homem meio… difícil. Eu me lembro dele. Edward Primeiro era frio e rígido. Muito, muito sério. As pessoas diziam que não podiam culpar Esme por procurar consolo com outra pessoa, mas manter as coisas em família.

— Esme jamais faria algo assim. — replicou Bella, com veemencia. Traição não era algo que Esme faria. Ela simplesmente sabia. Além disso, tinha visto como ela era com o atual marido, o carinho e companheirismo que havia entre os dois. Havia amor ali, não um sentimento nascido de traição e mentiras.

Rosalie assentiu.

— Também acho. Mas as pessoas não querem saber disso, só querem fofocar.

— Felizmente, isso agora é passado. — disse Bella e mudou de assunto quando Alice se aproximou.

Ela ficou conversando com as outras duas, depois retirou-se para ir ao banheiro. Depois de pegar um corredor errado e entrar num armário de produtos de limpeza, ela encontrou um enorme banheiro no fim de um segundo corredor. Quando voltava para a festa, encontrou Edward no meio do caminho.

Ele curvou os lábios quando se aproximaram.

— Eu estava procurando por você.

Bella franziu o cenho, parando quando estavam frente a frente.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nós precisamos conversar. — disse ele em resposta.

Ela uniu as sobrancelhas, confusa. Eles tinham algum assunto sobre o qual deviam conversar? Ela se lembrou do aniversário de Anthony, a discussão que tiveram, o modo como tinham gritado um com o outro — bem, o modo como ela tinha gritado, principalmente.

Bella baixou os olhos, fitando as próprias mãos. Quando ergueu a cabeça, respirou fundo, preparando-se.

— Eu sei que não devia ter gritado com você no dia do aniversário. — disse a Edward, antecipando-se. — Mas eu fiquei realmente irritada pelo modo como a sua ausência afetou Anthony. Ele é só uma criança e não entende coisas como compromissos urgentes ou chamados de última hora. Você podia tê-lo avisado de que precisava sair. Devia ter sido honesto com Anthony. Como não foi, acabou machucando seu filho.

Edward a observou, pensativo.

Bella engoliu em seco. Não sabia como interpretar o silêncio dele, mas, mesmo assim, continuou.

— Sei que não era da minha conta, que eu não devia ter me metido, mas não tenho filtro quando fico irritada. Na verdade, eu nem tinha percebido que estava irritada até você chegar. — Ela fez uma pausa, quando Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas ele não fez nenhum comentário. Então, continuou: — A questão é que Anthony se machucou e isso não pode acontecer. Como eu disse, não sei qual é o passado de vocês, mas, atualmente, seu filho não tem mãe e precisa de um cuidado especial. É difídil ser filho único, tão jovem e não ter mãe. Faz você se sentir perdido e… — Ela parou de falar, ciente de que começava a tagarelar. Fitou Edward. — Por favor, diga alguma coisa.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, observando-a.

— Você realmente se importa com o meu filho.

Bella suspirou, escolhendo as palavras seguintes cuidadosamente.

— Anthony é uma criança maravilhosa. É difícil não se sentir cativada. — Ela desejou que tivesse optado por usar calças, não uma saia, para poder enfiar as mãos trêmulas nos bolsos. O modo como os olhos verdes a fitavam, intensos e penetrantes, era debilitante. — Estou feliz que você esteja se aproximando dele.

— Deus me livre de desobedecê-la. Foi assustador da primeira vez.

Bella arregalou os olhos, depois semicerrou-os.

— Você está zombando de mim.

Ele sorriu.

— Estou tentando agradecê-la.

Isso a surpreendeu.

— Pelo quê?

— Sua coragem. Ninguém nunca tinha jogado aquelas coisas na minha cara. Ninguém nunca teve coragem. Até agora.

Na falta dos bolsos, ela entrelaçou as mãos diante do corpo. O tom de voz dele soara admirado, mas também bastante sério. Os olhos dele estavam escuros, emanando energia e algo mais. O algo mais a deixou trêmula.

— Eu não devia ter gritado. Estávamos na sua casa, afinal. Peço desculpas por isso.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Pede desculpas por gritar, mas não pelo conteúdo do que disse.

— Não vou me desculpar por ser honesta. — replicou Bella e ergueu o queixo, o olhar desafiador. — Eu disse exatamente o que penso.

Uma mulher que diz o que pensa, pensou Edward, podia ser mais perigosa que uma mulher dissimulada.

— Então, eu devo agradecê-la também por sua honestidade, senhorita Swan.

Ela ainda era "Senhorita Swan", pensou Bella. Imaginou que, de alguma forma, ele ainda devia estar irritado. Ou talvez Edward estivesse estabelecendo um novo padrão ali, com ela mais distante de sua vida e de Anthony.

A decepção que sentiu ao pensar nisso a supreendeu. Ainda assim, procurou compreender. Ela ergueu os ombros e o fitou.

— De nada, senhor Cullen. Se isso é tudo, devo voltar para a festa. — Ela suspirou, grata, quando ele abriu caminho para que passasse. O olhar e o perfume dele a estavam deixando meio embriagada, conjurando imagens inapropriadas em sua mente. Ela queria _sentir_ aquele perfume na pele dele, passar as mãos por aquela pele, sentir os músculos rígidos sob ela.

Absorta nas próprias fantasias, Bella não viu a saliência no tapete e tropeçou nela como uma colegial estabanada. Ela se preparou para sentir o chão, mas mãos firmes a envolveram e impediram sua colisão com o solo de madeira atapetado.

Bella ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos verdes e intensos de Edward. Ele a ajudou a endireitar o corpo, mas não a soltou. Ela sentiu o ar sumir completamente dos pulmões, tornando-a ofegante, as pernas viraram cera líquida, instáveis, uma massa desintegrada.

Havia um limite para se resistir, pensou Edward. E, quando a fitava, observando os olhos castanhos enormes e obscurecidos, com o mesmo desejo que sentia brilhando neles, sabia que ambos haviam ultrapassado esse limite.

Ele se incliou na direção dela.

Bella sentiu uma intensa onda de desejo atravessá-la. Os lábios formigaram em antecipação.

O som metálico de algo caindo no chão os interrompeu.

— Oh, eu sinto muito, senhor Cullen. Senhorita Swan. — disse Jane, a babá, que carregava uma bandeja com uma jarra de vidro.

Bella aproveitou a interrupção e se afastou de Edward. Não era como se desejasse evitar um beijo. Ela o queria desesperadamente. E isso a preocupava — a intensidade disso a preocupava. Por isso, era melhor manter certa distância. As coisas entra ela e Edward ainda não estavam cem porcento resolvidas.

— Está tudo bem, Jane. — Ela esboçou um sorriso tranquilo, uma vez que Edward mantinha uma expressão carrancuda, e ajudou a recolher dois copos que haviam caído da bandeja. — Aqui, eu ajudo você com isso. Estava agora mesmo indo para a sala de refeições.

— Obrigada, senhorita. — murmurou Jane, evitando contato visual com os dois. — Não é necessário.

— É, sim. — replicou Bella e liderou o caminho.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e observou-a se afastar. Era a segunda vez que ela o deixava para trás, frustrado além da razão — embora, dessa vez, fosse por razões completamente diferentes da primeira. O que só piorava as coisas, pensou.

Afinal, ele a queria.

* * *

**N/A: O que acharam? :)**

**Ps.: Ainda vou postar na quinta-feira, dia 07-05 (Spoiler: vai ter beijo).**


	7. Capítulo Sete

**N/A: Foi um parto difícil, mas correu tudo bem e acabou antes do esperado. :) Obrigada pelos comentários, sempre maravilhosos!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Bella estava finalizando os detalhes para um chá de panela, que aconteceria no sábado, enquanto murmurava uma música que acabava de inventar. A canção acompanhava seus pensamentos e, sempre que se distraía, as notas tornavam-se mais agudas, como um alerta, como se ela estivesse obrigando a si mesma a voltar a atenção para o trabalho.

Esse hábito de murmurar músicas era antigo e, geralmente, eficiente em fazê-la se concentrar.

Mas não hoje, pensou.

A mente continuava voltando ao _brunch_ de domingo, à intereção que ela vira entre Edward e Anthony, e à conversa que tivera com Edward.

Fazia tão pouco tempo que conhecia tanto o pai, quanto o filho. Então, como podia pensar tanto neles? E aí é que estava a questão. Ela pensava nos dois. Tinha imaginado que, com Anthony, desenvolvera uma espécie de afinidade, algo natural quando se tratava de crianças fofas e adoráveis. Simpatizava com Anthony, tinha dito a si mesma. Mas, então, simpatia não levava à fúria que ela sentira e colocara para fora quando vira Edward magoar o menino.

Mas, pensava Bella, se aquilo não era simpatia, o que era?

Tinha medo de responder essa pergunta.

E Anthony não era o único Cullen a ocupar sua mente. O que ela sentia por Edward, aquela forte atração. Tudo bem que ele tivesse magoado Anthony, mas, até onde sabia, ele estava tentando consertar seu erro. E isso só tornava a atração mais forte.

Mas ela tentava convencer a si mesma que isso devia ser, _tinha_ que ser, uma dessas reações puramente físicas que atingiam as mulheres vez ou outra. Quer dizer, quem não se sentiria atraída por um homem bonito, altivo, sedutor e que tentava ser um pai melhor? Bem, talvez uma boa quantidade de mulheres não se sentisse, mas, ainda assim, havia aquelas que ficavam mexidas. Ela fazia parte dessa segunda parcela. Era só uma reação física a qual era propensa.

Certo?

Bella pensou na conversa que tivera com Edward, no corredor da casa dos pais dele, e a memória disso a fez estremecer. Se a babá não tivesse interrompido, eles teriam se beijado, com certeza.

Ela só não tinha certeza se ficariam só nisso.

O que sentia por Edward podia ser uma atração física, mas não se lembrava de já ter sentido algo tão forte, tão apelativo e intenso. O modo como ele a olhava, como sorria, como falava, eram tão desconcertantes que, às vezes, ela precisava admitir, transformava seu cérebro em marshmallow.

Ela nunca tinha encontrado um homem que transformasse seu cérebro em marshmallow.

Talvez isso, também, fosse algo que acontecia com as mulheres, vez ou outra. Algumas conseguiam encontrar um cara sedutor e capaz de virar seus sentidos de cabeça para baixo. Algumas eram ousadas o bastante para embarcar num caso com esse tipo de homem. E a maior parte, provavelmente, saía disso magoada.

Esse era o problema com o que sentia, não era?, pensou Bella. Era o que a preocupava. Uma atração era como uma chama ardendo, mais forte e intensa que o habitual, mas que, eventualmente, se apagava. Ela sabia que, quando se apagasse, alguém sairia magoado.

E era pouco provável que fosse Edward.

Por isso tinha fugido, quando Jane interrompera seu momento de quase beijo com Edward.

Tinha medo de ceder àquela atração, mesmo quando a sentia tão forte e intensa. Já passara da época em que mergulhava numa paixão avassaladora, movida por impulso e desejo, aos invés de pensar bem antes de ceder. Uma vez havia sido suficiente.

Além disso, tinha que pensar no trabalho, no fato de que Edward era irmão de sua maior e mais importante cliente, e pai de um garotinho que ela adorava e não estava disposta a perder de vista. Era melhor resistir ao que sentia por Edward do que perder essas coisas, decidiu Bella.

Podia resistir. Nunca tinha feito isso antes — bem, nunca, também, tinha sentido atração tão forte —, mas podia tentar, sobretudo se lembrasse que havia um monte de coisas em risco.

Especialmente os seus sentimentos.

Bella voltou às anotações, obrigando-se a concentrar a mente no trabalho. Quando terminou, massageou as têmporas e recostou-se na cadeira.

Angela entrou em sua sala.

— Decidi as cores.

— Hmmm? — Bella a fitou, meio distraída.

— As cores do meu casamento. — explicou Angela. — Você tem um tempinho?

— Sim, claro. Sente-se. — disse Bella, feliz quando verificou que não tinha nenhuma cliente marcada para hoje. Tinha reservado a tarde de quarta-feira para resolver pendências e finalizar detalhes dos eventos do fim de semana. — Que cores você escolheu?

— Branco e lavanda.

— Sério? Eu tinha pensado que você ia escolher salmão.

— Eu também. Mas tive a ideia para esse bolo. Redondo, três camadas, todo em lavanda, com ramos de pequenas flores ao redor de cada camada. Rosas da mesma cor do bolo no topo. Vai ficar perfeito. — Angela a fitou com um sorriso estonteante nos lábios. — Ah! E você vai ficar maravilhosa na roupa de madrinha. A cor combina com você.

— Você é tão doce, Angie. Pensando em mim, mesmo quando pensa no seu casamento.

— Ah, bem. — Angela moveu os ombros, fingindo indiferença. — Você é aquela que me apresentou a Ben, não é mesmo?

— Por razãoes não muito nobres. — lembrou Bella e riu com a lembrança. — Eu não queria sair com ele.

— Então eu saí e olha onde nós estamos agora. — Angela sorriu novamente.

Bella sabia que aquele sorriso levaria até depois da lua de mel para sair do rosto da amiga. Então, tentaria lidar com a ultra-felicidade de Angela, pois, como madrinha e melhor amiga da noiva, essa era sua missão e obrigação.

— Pois é, Noiva Que Escolheu as Cores do Casamento, que decoração você vai querer?

— Ainda não pensei nisso. — confessou Angela. — Mas eu fiquei olhando algumas revistas durante a hora do almoço e acho que a ideia está se formando na minha cabeça. Agora que sei as cores, então, vai ser mais fácil.

— Você tem exatamente seis meses para essa ideia nascer. — lembrou Bella. Angela e Ben tinham decidido casar em setembro, pois era o tempo que levaria para organizar suas famílias, que eram ambas grandes e teriam que se deslocar do outro lado do país até Chicago. — Ou melhor, um mês, já que teremos de preparar tudo antes da data marcada.

— Eu sei, chefe. Mas eu vou pensar nisso até semana que vem. Fique tranquila. — Angela assentiu, recostando-se na cadeira. — Agora, deixando o assunto casamento de lado, você ainda não me contou como foram as coisas no _brunch_.

Bella deu de ombros.

— Eu vi a casa, que é linda. Vi o jardim, que é um sonho. Depois, comi uma variedade incrível de doces e salgados, que se transformaram em números malvados, que ficaram rindo de mim hoje de manhã, quando subi na balança.

— Não seja exagerada. Você está ótima. E vai permanecer, se continuar correndo comigo.

— Ah, não, nada de corrida. Já corri o suficiente pela minha vida inteira.

— Foi uma corrida de uma hora.

— Que, na escala Isabella Swan de tempo, equivale a cem anos. — replicou Bella, recebendo um arquear de sobrancelhas da amiga. — Tudo bem. Cinquenta anos. — concedeu ela e seu celular começou a tocar.

Quando verificou o visor, Bella franziu o cenho. O número na tela dizia "Anthony" porque ela sabia que aquele celular era sempre usado pela pessoa que estivesse com o menino. Era por esse número que Esme colocava Anthony na linha.

Curiosa, Bella atendeu na segunda chamada.

— Alô? — Ela ouviu alguém fungar do outro lado da linha. — Anthony?

— Se-senhorita Bella. — respondeu o menino, a voz chorosa.

Bella se sentou mais ereta na cadeira.

— Anthony, o que houve? Por que você está chorando?

— Não quero ir pra aula de natação. — disse Anthony, a voz começando a estremecer. — Você pode vir me buscar?

Bella imaginou que aquela era uma crise de birra, um ataque infantil, que impulsionara Anthony a ligar.

Mas ele soava tão infeliz.

— Anthony, me diga o que aconteceu. — pediu ela, o tom apaziguador.

O menino começou a soluçar do outro lado da linha.

— Senhorita Bella, po-por favor, vem me buscar.

O coração dela apertou-se. Não era o tom de uma criança mimada fazendo birra. Sabia disso. Sentia isso.

— Onde você está, meu amor? Me diga. Estou indo buscá-lo.

— Ca-casa. — respondeu o menino, fungando. — Não quero ficar com a Jane.

Jane?, pensou Bella. Jane. Ah, a Babá Balde de Água Fria.

— Anthony, o que aconteceu?

— Ela é má! — Foi a resposta do menino.

Bella estava confusa, mas sabia que só entenderia completamente a situação quando chegasse até Anthony. Ela se levantou.

— Tudo bem, amigão. Estou indo para aí. Não faça nada até eu chegar, ok? — Ela tentou imaginar onde Anthony devia estar, levando-se em conta que a casa dele era imensa e cheia de lugares para se esconder. Rezou para que ele estivesse escondido em algum lugar dentro da mansão e que ele não resolvesse sair.

O terreno da casa dele era amplo demais. Propício para uma cirança se perder...

Espantando essas especulações, Bella avisou Angela que precisava sair e embarcou num táxi antes que Angela tivesse tempo de perguntar aonde ela estava indo. Seguindo sua instrução de que devia ser rápido, o motorista dirigiu até a mansão dos Cullen, numa velocidade digna da Fórmula 1.

A entrada de Bella foi permitida assim que se identificou. Quando entrou na casa, foi recebida pela governanta, a quem tinha sido brevemente apresentada no aniversário de Anthony.

— Senhora Jones. — Bella se lembrou do nome dela. — Onde ele está?

A governanta já esperava pela pergunta.

— No quarto do senhor Cullen, dentro do closet. Ele se trancou lá dentro.

— Ah, droga. — murmurou Bella e subiu as escadas junto com a sehora Jones, ambas num passo apressado. Mais tarde, ficaria admirada por subir os degraus às pressas, usando salto alto, sem tropeçar e quebrar o pescoço, mas, naquele momento, só conseguia pensar em encontrar Anthony.

Ela atravessou o corredor, com a governanta liderando o caminho. Quando estavam próximas ao quarto de Edward, ouviram a voz da babá soar no corredor:

— Anthony, saia logo desse armário! Não tenho o dia todo para aguentar suas crises. — exclamou ela e Bella ouviu o som de algo — um punho? — batendo em madeira. — Anda logo, menino! — Mas não houve resposta. — Ai, mas que droga! Não acredito que peguei uma criança tão estúpida para cuidar.

Bella entrou no quarto, junto com a senhora Jones, para a surpresa da babá. Jane olhou para as duas e arregalou os olhos quando encontrou o olhar frio de Bella.

— Eu assumo daqui. — Bella passou pela babá, dando as costas a ela, para reforçar sua afirmação, e se aproximou da porta do closet. — Anthony, é a Bella. — Ela disse, o tom baixo e tranquilo, agora. Ela ouviu quando o menino fungou, então, imaginou que ele estava próximo à porta. — Anthony, por favor, saia agora. Eu estou aqui.

Não houve barulho por um longo segundo. Depois, a porta do armário foi aberta e um Anthony de olhos vermelhos, bochechas úmidas e cabelo desgrenhado saiu de dentro do _closet_. Com a eficiência de alguém habituada a ser multitarefa, Bella segurou Anthony quando ele se jogou em seus braços, ergueu-o do chão e retirou a chave da porta do armário.

A senhora Jones ficou com a chave, enquanto Jane continuou parada no meio do quarto, olhando de uma a outra.

— Onde fica o quarto de Anthony? — perguntou Bella, dirigindo-se à governanta.

Jane deu um passo à frente.

— Eu posso…

— Não. — replicou Bella, sem olhar para a babá, mas ninguém tinha dúvidas de que estava falando com ela. — Senhora Jones.

— Do outro lado do corredor. Essa porta em frente ao quarto do senhor Cullen.

Bella seguiu com o menino até o lugar indicado. A primeira impressão que teve do cômodo a fez esboçar uma careta. Era tudo muito… organizado. As cores, a decoração e os brinquedos demonstravam, claramente, que o quarto pertencia à uma criança, mas a organização o fazia parecer o cômodo de uma revista de decoração, não um lugar que era _habitado_ por um menino de seis anos.

Faltava a típica desorganização infantil. Um tênis esquecido no canto do quarto, que alguém ficaria lembrando o menino de guardar até ele aprender que isso fazia parte de suas obrigações. Uma pilha de bonecos ou carrinhos, remanescentes de alguma brincadeira interrompida ou deixada de lado — que também seriam motivo de bronca, mas uma que fazia parte da infância de todo mundo. Ou, pelo menos, devia fazer.

O quarto de Anthony, do jeito que via, não tinha nada disso. Por mais que o próprio menino pudesse ser organizado, Bella não sentia que aquele era um lugar caloroso. Era apenas mais uma parte daquela casa enorme, elegante e impecavelmente decorada.

Ela levou Anthony até a cama, colocou-o nela enquanto ele a observava, os olhos verdes enormes, atentos e cautelosos.

— Que tal assistir um pouco de televisão? — sugeriu Bella, ajudando o menino a se acomodar na cama.

Anthony continuou a fitá-la, mas não lhe deu uma resposta.

Bella tirou os sapatos dele e ajudou-o a tirar o suéter — estava quente demais para um suéter — e crispou os lábios quando viu a mancha rosada no braço do menino.

— Anthony, o que foi isso? — perguntou ela, apontando para a mancha. Sua voz saiu calma, mas ela sentiu uma fúria gelada se formando quando percebeu que a mancha era similiar ao formato de dois dedos.

— Jane queria que eu fosse para a aula de natação, mas eu não queria ir. Daí ela me puxou.

Bella respirou fundo, baixando os olhos para que Anthony não visse sua expressão furiosa. Para acalmar tanto o menino quanto a si mesma, beijou-lhe a testa e disse com suavidade:

— Eu já volto, está bem? Vou pedir à senhora Jones que prepare leite e biscoitos. O que você acha?

Anthony a fitou.

— Você não vai embora, vai?

Bella sentiu o coração apertado. Como ela tinha se envolvido tanto, em tão pouco tempo? Sabia que faria qualquer coisa por aquele menino.

— Não, Anthony. Eu vou ficar bem aqui, com você. Só me dê um minuto. — Ela o beijou novamente. Depois, deixou-o na cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Desceu as escadas, com a intenção de procurar a senhora Jones, e encontrou-a no hall, junto com a babá.

— Senhorita Swan. — disse Jane, assim que a viu, dando um passo em direção à Bella. — Eu estava fazendo meu trabalho.

— Sim, tenho certeza que sim. — replicou Bella com frieza e dirigiu-se à Senhora Jones. — Por favor, leve leite e biscoitos para Anthony. Ele vai ficar assistindo televisão no quarto.

— É claro, senhorita Swan. — A senhora Jones assentiu, mas continuou onde estava, ao lado de Cyrus, o motorista, quando Bella se virou para a babá.

— Você está demitida. — disse Bella à Jane. Sentia-se furiosa e, uma vez que a outra opção seria voar no pescoço da agora ex-babá, ela optou por demiti-la. Mais tarde, lidaria com o fato de que não tinha poder para isso.

A expressão arrependida e apologética de Jane transformou-se em desdém.

— Você não pode me demitir. Não é dona dessa casa. Não tem autoridade para isso. — disse ela, o tom e o olhar superior.

Bella devolveu o olhar com indiferença.

— Quer apostar? — disse, em tom baixo, arqueando perigosamente uma sobrancelha.

A expressão superior de Jane vacilou. Mas, após um instante, ela resolveu dizer:

— Não vou sair daqui até falar com o senhor Cullen, o _dono_ da casa.

Bella esboçou um sorriso frio.

— Ah, eu tenho certeza que o senhor Cullen vai adorar falar com você. Especialmente quando souber que você pôs as mãos no filho dele.

O rosto da babá ficou tão lívido quanto suas roupas de trabalho.

— Eu não…

Bella ergueu uma mão.

— Poupe sua saliva. Você perdeu seu emprego no minuto que chamou Anthony de estúpido. — disse ela, sentindo o controle escapando. — Alguém vai entrar em contato com você. Agora suma da minha frente. Cyrus, por favor, mostre a saída a ela. — disse Bella ao motorista.

Cyrus assentiu e deu um passo à frente.

Jane lançou um olhar na direção de Bella, abriu a boca, mas, diante do olhar gelado dela, não disse nada. Ela puxou o braço quando o motorista a tocou, mas seguiu-o para fora da casa.

A senhora Jones esboçou um breve sorriso quando encontrou o olhar de Bella. Então, retirou-se para a cozinha.

Bella respirou fundo, buscando se acalmar. Quando se julgou recuperada, subiu para ficar com Anthony. Sabia que ele precisava dela. Mas, mais que isso, ela precisava dele. Não havia calmante melhor do que uma criança.

O menino a recebeu com um sorriso estonteante, contente por ela ter voltado. Ele transbordou de alegria quando Bella lhe disse que passaria o resto da tarde com ele, assistindo televisão e comendo biscoitos.

Bella se juntou a Anthony na cama, tirando os sapatos desconfortáveis, e suspirou quando o menino acomodou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Sabia o que significava tudo o que tinha feito por Anthony até aqui. A fúria por vê-lo magoado por Edward, a maneira como adorava e queria estar perto dele, o desejo de cometer homicídio por saber que Jane havia maltratado aquele garotinho meigo e tímido.

Não era apenas simpatia ou afinidade.

Ela já amava Anthony.

— ~ —

Quando chegou em casa, Edward estava com um péssimo humor. Tinha passado o dia inteiro lidando com um negócio que não saíra como o esperado — um carregamento que vendera tinha sido extraviado no meio do caminho. As repercussões disso quase tinham causado uma ruptura entre ele e um importante sócio comercial.

O sócio, com quem Edward negociava, solidamente, há sete anos, chegara a pensar que o roubo tinha sido uma armação da parte de Edward, para ficar com o dinheiro do seguro, tanto quanto o dinheiro que já tinha recebido pela carga.

Mas, após quase um dia inteiro de discussões, promessas e afirmações, Edward tinha conseguido acalmar as coisas com seu sócio e convencê-lo de que era tão vítima naquela história quanto ele.

Emmett tinha passado o dia inteiro tentando descobrir o que acontecera com a carga, mas não obtivera nenhum resultado.

Agora, Edward amargava um prejuízo, sem saber de que lado havia vindo aquele golpe comercial.

Com uma careta, ele entrou em casa. Não acreditava em coisas como acaso e, uma vez que os assassinatos perto da Eclipse ocupavam bastante sua mente, começava a achar que os dois eventos podiam estar relacionados.

Ele era um homem que possuía inimigos, afinal. Inimigos que, pensou, seriam capazes tanto de matar, quanto de roubar. Fazia parte do que ele era.

Edward retirou o terno, largando-o sobre uma das poltronas da sala. Afrouxando o nó da gravata, caminhou até o sempre equipado bar e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque. Era o meio da semana, tarde demais para um drinque, cedo demais para beber, mas, maldição, ele precisava da bebida para aquietar um pouco o temperamento.

Precisava se acalmar, também, de modo que estivesse com um semblante tranquilo quando encontrasse o filho. Não queria deixar transparecer, no olhar ou na voz, problemas com os quais Anthony nada tinha a ver.

Ele bebeu o uísque numa única golada. Pensou em servir-se de mais uma dose, mas descartou a ideia. Bebida nunca tinha sido um apelo para ele, especialmente quando pensava que tinha sido o grande apelo de seu pai.

Edward deixou a sala e foi encontrar o filho. Passava das seis e meia, então, imaginava que Anthony devia estar no quarto, antes de a babá prepará-lo para o banho.

O silêncio no corredor fez Edward franzir o cenho. Sabia que os desenhos animados que o filho tanto adorava eram bastante barulhentos e, geralmente, o som enchia o corredor, uma vez que Anthony não gostava de ficar no quarto com a porta fechada. Mas, naquele instante, não havia o som das vozes infantis ou musiquinhas educativas saindo do quarto do filho.

Imaginando que Anthony devia ter optado por um jogo de tabuleiro, ou mesmo brincar com seus carrinhos, Edward empurrou a porta do quarto — que estava entreaberta — e entrou no cômodo.

O silêncio fez todo sentido quando ele viu o filho adormecido, o rosto sereno descansando sobre o ombro de Bella.

Ela estava na cama com ele, acariciando os cabelos sempre desgrenhados de Anthony, murmurando baixinho, enquanto observava o céu através das amplas janelas.

Edward parou onde estava, na soleira da porta, e mergulhou na visão dos dois — Anthony e Bella —, tão tranquilos e à vontade, como se aquilo sempre tivesse feito parte da vida de ambos.

Por um instante, ele desejou que fosse assim. Que pudesse voltar para casa e se deparar com aquela visão. Então, quem sabe, ele poderia se aproximar e fazer, ele mesmo, parte daquele quadro.

Ainda havia tempo para fazer tal coisa, não havia?

Ele deu um passo à frente e Bella virou a cabeça, percebendo sua presença. Ela sustentou seu olhar quando percebeu que ele a observava. Os olhos castanhos o avaliaram, pensativos, como se ela estivesse decidindo o que faria, agora que o via ali. Após um instante, ela esboçou um sorriso simples.

Edward não esperava por isso — tinha visto a hesitação no olhar dela e podia jurar que isso tinha a ver com o que a trouxera ali. Lembrou-se da festa de aniversário e já se imaginou culpado de alguma coisa. Mas o sorriso dela não tinha nada a ver com fúria. Isso o surpreendeu, tanto quanto despertou a agora familiar onda de desejo que sentia por ela.

Ele se aproximou da cama, onde o filho dormia pacificamente, e acariciou ele mesmo os cabelos de Anthony. Tinha voltado para casa com a esperança de que pudesse passar algum tempo com o filho, agora que estava tentando ser um pai menos relapso, mas não arriscaria acordar Anthony quando ele parecia estar num sono tão tranquilo. Especialmente quando se sentia curioso com a presença de Bella ali.

Algo lhe dizia que havia algo errado.

Com Anthony entre eles, Edward fitou Bella.

— Nós precisamos conversar. — disse-lhe ela, a voz não mais que um sussurro para não perturbar a criança adormecida.

Edward assentiu.

— Vamos ao meu escritório.

Com cuidado, Bella deslizou para fora da cama e ajeitou Anthony confortavelmente na pilha de travesseiros, cobrindo-o porque a noite estava ficando fria. Após um beijo na testa do menino, ela seguiu Edward para fora do quarto.

Seguiram em direção a uma sala no primeiro andar, no fim de um corredor, onde, ela descobriu, ficava o escritório de Edward.

Enquanto ele fechava a porta, Bella entrelaçou as mãos diante do corpo e tentou decidir por onde começaria a falar. Uma breve olhada para os pés a fez perceber que estava sem os sapatos. Tinha deixado-os no quarto de Anthony, lembrou.

Estava descalça e um pouco agitada. O modo como ele a fitara no quarto, observando-a com Anthony, tinha instalado uma confusão de borboletas em seu estômago, que, nesse instante, batiam, furiosamente, as asas.

Somado a isso havia todo o episódio da tarde envolvendo um Anthony entristecido, uma babá terrível e a realização do que sentia pela criança.

Era uma montanha-russa de acontecimentos, pensou Bella. E mal era o meio da semana.

— Você quer beber alguma coisa? — Edward ofereceu, diante do bar.

Bella considerou a oferta um instante.

— Uísque. — disse, por fim. Precisava disso. Depois de tudo aquilo, uma dose não faria mal.

Edward franziu o cenho, surpreso, e recebeu um arquear de sobrancelha desafiador dela. Movendo os ombros, como em rendição, ele preparou dois copos. Entregou o de Bella e, porque podia sentir a agitação irradiar dela, enfiou a mão livre no bolso e manteve os dois de pé.

Bella sorveu a bebida numa única golada e, também de uma vez, disse:

— Eu demiti sua babá.

Dessa vez, Edward franziu o cenho em confusão.

— O quê?

— Jane, a babá. Eu a demiti esta tarde. — repetiu Bella e contou a ele sobre o episódio envolvendo Anthony e a terrível Jane. Deliberadamente, deixou a parte da marca rosada no braço do menino para o final. Queria explicar o episódio com o máximo de clareza e objetividade, antes que trouxesse sua fúria à tona. Sabia que seu discurso se tornaria passional e incoerente quando entrasse naquela questão. Mas, no minuto em que contou a Edward sobre a marca no braço de Anthony, sua fúria se tornou coisa de criança se comparada ao que que viu brilhar nos olhos dele.

— Ela agrediu o meu filho? — Ele disse em um tom baixo e, pensou Bella, muito mais assustador do que se tivesse gritado.

— Jane puxou Anthony com força, sim. O suficiente para deixar uma marca.

Ele respirou fundo, andando de um lado a outro no escritório, com uma fúria homicida na expressão que fez Bella imaginar que, se Jane estivesse ali, não haveria apenas uma demissão.

— Aquela puta. Ela nunca mais vai encontrar nenhuma criança para cuidar. Vou me certificar disso. — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, respirou e inspirou várias vezes, até encontrar o controle. — Eu seria capaz de quebrar o pescoço dessa mulher. Sorte a dela que você a tirou de casa antes de eu chegar.

— Pois é, sobre isso, sei que não devia ter me metido e...

— Não continue. Você fez o certo. E fez porque se importa com Anthony. — Ele podia ser insensível, mas isso não significava que não reconhecia carinho e atenção quando o presenciava.

Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, ficaria irritado com aquela intromissão. Mas Bella não fizera aquilo para se meter na sua casa ou na sua vida. Sabia que ela tinha feito isso por Anthony.

— Você se importa com Anthony. — Ele repetiu. — Mais, talvez, do que eu mesmo.

— Não diga isso.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Sou incapaz de perceber como meu filho é infeliz, como ele _está_ infeliz. Você percebeu isso com um olhar e algumas palavras.

— Talvez eu já conhecesse os sintomas de uma criança infeliz. — murmurou Bella.

Edward a fitou.

— Então somos dois, Bella. — replicou ele, recusando-se a permiti-la usar aquilo como argumento para amenizar sua culpa. — Eu sei o que é ter seis anos e ter um pai distante. Se você também sabe, isso só confirma o que eu disse. Você foi atenciosa o suficiente para reparar e se importar, enquanto eu resolvi ignorar.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Bella sentiu o coração apertar. Como diabos deveria lidar com o impulso que sentia de cuidar tanto de Anthony quanto do pai dele? E o fato de querer cuidar de Edward não tinha nada a ver com a atração que sentia por ele. Isso era mais profundo, muito mais complicado do que ela gostaria de admitir.

Já não tinha dito a si mesma que seria arriscado ceder?

Mas era difícil ser lógica quando o que sentia era tão forte.

— Então pare de ignorar e olhe. — disse ela, simplesmente. — Ainda dá tempo.

Edward curvou os lábios, mas o sorriso não alcançou os olhos.

— Pensei que tinha começado a olhar. Mas veja onde chegamos. Meu filho foi agredido e eu não percebi isso chegando. Eu devia…

— Não, não devia. — Bella o interrompeu, sabendo que ele achava que devia ter previsto isso. — Você não tinha como saber o que aquela desculpa de babá faria. Tem coisas que nós não podemos antecipar. Então, não perca tempo se sentindo culpado por isso. Não há sentido. Concentre-se em mudar as coisas daqui para frente. É disso que Anthony precisa. É do que você precisa, Edward.

Ela estava certa, pensou Edward, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Por que diabos tinha demorado tanto tempo para se dar conta disso? E por que fora preciso encontrar Bella para perceber os próprios erros?

Não parecia certo. Ele mesmo devia ter se dado conta dos próprios erros. Mas, céus, era tão difícil.

— Obrigado. — disse ele. — Por tudo o que você fez por Anthony. Por demitir a babá e cuidar dele.

Ela moveu os ombros.

— Eu mesma gostaria de ter voado no pescoço daquela vadia. — confessou Bella, com um breve sorriso, tentando amenizar o clima na sala. — Mas Anthony estava muito perto. Eu não queria que ele visse. Então, fiz a segunda coisa que me veio à mente, que foi demiti-la.

Ela sorriu, novamente tentando um ar descontraído, mas a tentativa de humor morreu quando encontrou os olhos dele. Havia gratidão no olhar dele, sim, mas mais. Muito mais. Aquele calor, aquela força e sedução, estavam mais intensos, mais potentes.

E era tão intenso que a fez lutar para encontrar o ar, para acalmar as borboletas descontroladas em sua barriga.

Edward deu um passo à frente, em direção a ela, para ela. Queria essa mulher. Céus, queria tanto que chegava a doer. Queria sentir o calor, a suavidade, a força dela, comprovar e experimentar aquela promessa de paixão que via nos olhos castanhos. Queria fazê-la mergulhar com ele no desconhecido obscuro e cheio de prazer. Estaria ela disposta a fazer isso?

Ele deu mais um passo à frente, segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Ela não recuou, não desviou o olhar. Simplesmente o fitou, hipnotizada.

Era isso, pensou Edward, e colou os lábios aos dela. Ela não resistiu, não tentou se esquivar. Simplesmente enroscou os dedos na camisa dele e foi para o braços dele quando a puxou para mais perto.

Bella não imaginava que um beijo podia ser tão intenso, tão completo. Mas, no momento em que sentiu os lábios dele, o desejo não surgiu, ele explodiu. O calor alastrou-se por seu corpo, dominando-a, calando todos os pensamentos de sua mente. Os lábios dele a devoraram, famintos, possessivos e exigentes, de modo que só lhe restou sentir. Havia algo quase selvagem na forma como a boca dele tomava a sua. Sem gentileza, sem sedução. Ele buscou sua reação, demorou-se nela, e exigiu mais. Porque o próprio desejo não lhe deixava outra opção, ela correspondeu à demanda.

Edward sentiu o gosto dela, imaginou que enlouqueceria de tanto desejo. A boca dela era quente e suave, e falava de doçura. O corpo dela, colado ao seu, era sinuoso e esguio, e o modo como se movia, lânguido, contra o dele, falava de movimento, intensidade e paixão. Por um instante insano, tudo em que ele conseguiu pensar foi em levá-la para a mesa e tomá-la, rápido e ferozmente, ali mesmo, em seu escritório.

Ela gemeu quando as mãos dele a tocaram. Os dedos dele, longos e finos, envolveram sua cintura por sobre a seda da blusa. Ela sentiu a pele queimar com o toque. Era uma sensação completamente desconhecida, que ia além do que jamais havia experimentado. Não sabia que havia algo além de prazer, além de paixão, mas era isso o que sentia agora. Era algo que a assustava e excitava, causava dor e a fazia corresponder à demanda dele com mais fervor.

Edward sabia que estava muito perto de cruzar a barreira da sanidade. Mais um instante, e estaria perdido. Ambos estariam perdidos. Ele quebrou o beijo, mas, incapaz de deixá-la ir, manteve-a em seus braços; uma mão na cintura dela, a outra subindo para a nuca macia, acariciando-a.

Bella arfou, tentando fazer o ar voltar aos pulmões. Ela o fitou, os olhos castanhos e pesados, e estremeceu com o brilho que viu nos olhos dele. Era completamente insano, aquele desejo, aquela dolorosa necessidade, mas ela ainda podia senti-los. Em si mesma e em Edward. O gosto dele permanecia em seus lábios.

Por um longo minuto, eles permaneceram no meio da sala, fitando-se, presos um ao outro e ao mundo obscuro de sensações em que tinham mergulhado juntos.

Como se alguém tivesse aberto, lentamente, uma porta que trazia consigo a realidade, a noite e os sons ao redor, Bella percebeu que ainda estava nos braços de Edward, no meio do escritório dele, com o filho dele dormindo não muito longe dali. Ela se moveu, afastando-se. Teria que pensar cuidadosamente no que acontecera, mas agora não era o momento. Ainda precisava recuperar o próprio equilíbrio.

Edward a observou. Acalmava-o o fato de que a tivesse desestabilizado. Especialmente porque ela também o desestabilizara. Não estava preparado para a intensidade do desejo que o atravessou ao sentir o gosto dela pela primeira vez.

— Eu devia… Preciso ir. — Bella sinalizou, vagamente, numa direção que imaginava levar à saída.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Nós sabíamos que isso ia acabar acontecendo. — disse ele, ignorando a tentativa de fuga dela.

Bella se virou para fitá-lo.

— Sim. — disse ela. — Mas, no momento, não consigo pensar sobre isso.

Ele deu um passo a frente, encontrando os olhos dela.

— Ótimo. Porque o que tenho em mente não envolve pensar. — Ele a puxou e beijou-a novamente.

Queria provar a si mesmo que, após a primeira onda de choque e excitação, o desejo tinha abrandado um pouco. Mas acabou por descobrir que ele só crescia. E crescia. Não conseguia ter o suficiente dela, percebeu, puxando-a mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo até ouvi-la gemer entre seus lábios.

Ele usou língua e dentes para torturá-la. Não havia outra palavra para descrever isso. E ela correspondeu como uma mulher desesperada — aqui, também, não havia outra palavra para descrever sua reação. Nunca tinha correspondido a um beijo, um simples beijo, com tanto calor e tanta urgência, mas isso a dominava como um fogo, consumindo cada parte até que não lhe restasse nada além de dar e exigir.

Bella entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele, arqueou-se quando sentiu as mãos dele sob sua camisa, em sua pele. Estremeceu quando ele deslizou as pontas dos dedos por suas costelas, chegando a seus seios por cima do sutiã. Era loucura. Era incrível.

Mas era também rápido demais.

— Edward. — disse ela, a voz rouca, empurrando-o levemente. — Preciso pensar. Nós… isso… é muito rápido.

Ele lutou um instante para ouvi-la, permitir que ela o empurrasse e resistisse. Ela precisava pensar, disse a si mesmo. Sim, era sensato, era certo. E era frustrante além da razão.

— Ok. — Ele respirou fundo, buscando o ar na esperança de que a mente clareasse, e não resistiu quando Bella se afastou.

Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos, tanto para ajeitá-los quanto para tentar pensar. Quando se julgou mais controlada, embora longe de ter recuperado o equilíbrio, virou-se para fitá-lo.

— Nós dois sabíamos que isso ia acontecer. — Ela repetiu a frase dele. — Nós dois queríamos isso. Agora, devemos decidir se queremos mais. Preciso pensar nisso. Você é o irmão da minha maior cliente.

— Eu jamais interferiria no seu trabalho.

— Eu sei. — E aquilo nem devia ter sido usado como argumento. — Eu sei. Mas eu preciso pensar.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Então pense, Bella. — disse ele. — Mas pense lembrando que eu já tomei minha decisão. Eu quero você.

Ela sentiu o corpo todo formigar, em completa antecipação.

Teria muito em que pensar.

* * *

**N/A: E aí, e aí, o que acharam?**

**Ps.: Postarei novamente em 13-05 (quarta-feira). Até lá!**


	8. Capítulo Oito

**N/A: Feliz Dia das Mães! Tem alguma leitora mamãe por aí? :) ****Obrigada pelos comentários. Amei ler as reações de vocês para o beijo. ****Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Na quinta-feira de manhã, quando chegou à _Pretty in White,_ Bella estava correndo. Seu despertador decidira não tocar, fazendo-a acordar dez minutos depois do horário habitual, o salto de seu sapato resolvera quebrar, bem na hora que estava saindo de casa, e ela ainda tinha enfrentado um trânsito terrível na Avenida Michigan. Como resultado, estava vinte minutos atrasada para encontrar uma nova cliente.

— Oi, Leah! — exclamou Bella, enfiando as chaves do carro na bolsa, passando pela secretária numa corrida.

Leah ergueu os olhos do computador.

— Espere, Bela, você… — Tentou dizer, mas Bella já havia passado por ela como não mais que um borrão. — Acho que vai ser uma surpresa, então. — murmurou consigo mesma e voltou sua atenção para o computador.

Bella entrou na sala de cabeça baixa, revirando a bolsa em busca de sua agenda. Quando ergueu os olhos, avistou o delicado arranjo de flores sobre sua mesa. Ela parou no meio do pequeno escritório, olhou para os lados, depois por sobre o ombro, como se achasse que veria quem entregara aquilo saindo pela porta. Mas não havia ninguém ao redor. Ela voltou a observar as flores.

O belo arranjo de tulipas vermelhas, mergulhadas num elegante vaso de vidro quadrado, fez Bella sorrir. Ela largou a bolsa numa cadeira e se aproximou. Não precisava ler o cartão para saber quem havia enviado as flores, mas, mesmo assim, pescou-o de entre os ramos verdes.

Queria saber o que ele escrevera dessa vez:

_E agora, já teve tempo para pensar?_

_E._

Ela leu a simples pergunta uma dezena de vezes. Ele estava falando do beijo _e_, apesar da pergunta, dando espaço para ela decidir o que queria fazer em relação a isso. Era algo que Bella não esperava.

Edward parecia o tipo de homem que conquistava o que queria, quando queria. Parecia não, pensou melhor. Sabia que ele era exatamente esse tipo de homem. Lembrou-se do aniversário, do que ele dissera sobre sempre conseguir o que queria na primeira tentativa — a lembrança disso, da promessa sedutora nos olhos dele, ainda a deixava meio trêmula. Somado a isso, tinha o fato de que ele já dissera que a queria.

Sabia que Edward era um homem de iniciativa. Ele não seria poderoso e bem sucedido se fosse do tipo que ficava esperando. Mas, ao que parecia, era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo em relação a ela.

Enviar flores, pensou Bella, era um passo dado para seduzir, não simplesmente conquistar.

— Swan.

Ela se virou e fitou Tanya Denali parada na soleira da porta de seu escritório

_Ah, merda, era só o que faltava!_

— Senhorita Denali, olá. — Bella recolocou o cartão no envelope e, discretamente, deixou-o sobre a mesa, ao lado das flores.

— A Noiva Collins já está aqui. Faz quase uma hora que ela está à sua espera.

Não fazia nem meia hora, pensou Bella, mas evitou uma discussão com a chefe. As flores tinham melhorado o seu humor. Não o suficiente para querer abraçar Tanya — imaginava que nem todas as flores do mundo fariam isso acontecer —, mas o bastante para fazê-la ignorar o olhar de gato desdenhoso da chefe.

Bella começou a reunir seu material de trabalho.

— Eu estava indo para a sala de reuniões. — disse ela, tirando a agenda da bolsa.

Tanya a fitou com uma expressão carrancuda, como a de alguém que experimentou algo muito amargo e nunca se recuperou da sensação.

— Sabe, nós não promovemos você para que chegasse mais tarde. Um cargo mais alto requer mais comprometimento.

Bella sabia que seria inútil argumentar e explicar que não chegara tarde por opção. Tanya tinha essa antipatia inexplicável por ela, desde o primeiro instante em que haviam se conhecido, e ela estava cansada de lutar contra um sentimento irracional. Simplesmente porque não havia sentido. Além disso, sabia que Tanya só estava fazendo aquilo porque estava aborrecida.

O casamento de Alice tinha sido a gota final no caldeirão "Odeio Isabella Swan" que Tanya com certeza mantinha em algum canto de sua masmorra.

— Estou bastante ciente disso, senhorita Denali. — murmurou Bella, suas anotações, a agenda e o notebook no braço. — Agora, se me dá licença, minha agenda está cheia e eu preciso encontrar a minha cliente.

Tanya crispou os lábios, mas não fez nenhum comentário diante da alfinetada. Estava ocupada, fitando o arranjo sobre a mesa de Bella.

— Belas flores.

Bella observou as tulipas, os cantos dos lábios curvando-se, mas conteve o sorriso. Tanya era como um Dementador, se você demonstrasse felicidade, ela seria capaz de arrancá-la com o poder de seu mau humor.

— Sim, elas são. — disse, mas com uma expressão composta.

Tanya franziu o cenho.

— Um cliente satisfeito?

_Meu Deus_, pensou Bella, _além de mau humorada e arrogante, sua chefe também era fofoqueira._

— Mais ou menos isso. — Ela caminhou até a porta, obrigando Tanya a dar um passo para o lado para deixá-la passar. — Tenha um bom dia, senhorita Denali.

Diante do tom cínico, o rosto de Tanya contorceu-se numa nova careta, mas Bella estava de costas e não viu a expressão dela.

Quando Tanya a ouviu entrar na sala de reuniões, entrou no escritório e pescou o cartão, na esperança de descobrir quem era o remetente. Mas havia apenas um "E" como assinatura.

Droga! Queria saber quem tinha enviando aquelas flores à Swan. Pelo que sabia, aquela já era a segunda vez em pouco tempo que a funcionária recebia flores.

Tanya não estava apenas curiosa, como também tinha informações interessantes sobre a funcionária, que interessariam esse tal admirador.

Afinal, esperava há sete anos para destruir Isabella Swan.

— ~ —

Depois de uma manhã agitada, Bella voltou à sua sala para buscar a bolsa e sair para almoçar. Estava atravessando a recepção, rumando para a saída da PW, quando o celular tocou. Uma breve verificada na tela lhe mostrou que era Alice quem ligava.

— Bella, oi. — disse Alice quando ela atendeu. — Não achei que conseguiria falar com você a tempo, mas que bom que atendeu. Você já almoçou?

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Não, estava saindo agora mesmo para almoçar. Por quê?

— Ah, bem, porque eu pensei que podíamos almoçar juntas. Mamãe também vai. — Ela explicou. — Tem umas coisas sobre o casamento que eu queria conversar com você, mas gostaria de fazer isso de maneira mais informal. Você se importa?

— De modo algum. — A máxima da PW era realizar todos os desejos de suas clientes. Mesmo porque elas pagavam muito bem por isso. — Onde você quer que eu a encontre?

Alice deu o nome e o endereço do restaurante em que poderiam se encontrar dali quinze minutos. Bella desligou e seguiu para o local, agradecendo o fato de que não teria nenhuma cliente até às quatro da tarde. Seria possível estender o almoço, se fosse necessário.

O restaurante escolhido por Alice era um ambiente refinado e elegante, com sua decoração clássica, paredes claras, mesas redondas com pratos de porcelana, toalhas de linho branco e lustres dourados nos tetos. Era o tipo de lugar que Alice e Esme deviam estar habituadas a frequentar, pensou Bella e seguiu o _maitrê_. Ele a levou em direção ao terraço, conduzindo-a até uma mesa de canto, que tinha vista panorâmica da cidade, que as Cullen já ocupavam.

— Muito obrigada por vir, Bella. — Alice disse, depois dos costumeiros cumprimentos, e voltou a ocupar seu lugar à mesa. — Prometo que não vamos demorar muito.

— Não se preocupe, Alice. Eu tenho tempo. — disse Bella, não apenas porque gostava de Alice e estava empolgada em organizar o casamento dela, mas também porque aquela era a conduta da empresa em que trabalhava.

Elas fizeram seus pedidos antes de começar. Quando o garçom se retirou, Alice começou a falar.

Ela tinha chegado a uma decisão em relação aos três projetos que Bella apresentara, escolhendo o que propunha uma decoração na cor champanhe, com um altar de pérgula, repleto de prímulas e barbas-de-velho, que dariam um aspecto de floresta ao ambiente da cerimônia. Para receber os convidados, uma decoração simples e graciosa, encantada, de certa forma, com lustres de velas falsas pendendo dos galhos de árvores, rosas como arranjos de mesa e cadeiras de ferro com saias esvoaçantes de seda rosa, que lembravam asas de fadas.

Bella imaginava que Alice escolheria aquela decoração, depois que a noiva escolhera o vestido. Essa ou uma em tons de azul, mas ficava feliz com aquela escolha. Especialmente porque achava que essa combinava mais com o jardim do chalé.

Quando o almoço foi servido, elas fizeram uma pausa do tema casamento e conversaram sobre outras coisas. Esme contou sobre um evento beneficente que estava organizando em uma ala para pacientes carentes, que ficava no hospital onde Carlisle trabalhava.

— Será daqui duas semanas, no sábado. — disse ela à Bella. — Nós conseguimos ótimas doações de itens este ano e os convites já estão esgotados. Isso é ótimo para as crianças.

Bella observou o sorriso satisfeito de Esme. Ela gostava do que fazia, percebeu. Não era só por aparência que se envolvia com caridade. Sempre achara que as donas-de-casa ricas envolviam-se com aquelas causas para se autopromover, mas percebeu que não era o caso com Esme.

— Tenho certeza de que o leilão vai ser um sucesso. — disse Bella e ergueu sua taça, como se brindasse a isso. — Espero sinceramente que seja.

— Obrigada, querida.

— Você disse que o leilão vai acontecer no Hilton? — Bella disse após um instante.

— Sim. Por quê?

— Eu acho que ouvi falar desse evento. — disse Bella, tentando se lembrar onde ou quem ouvira falar sobre aquela festa. — Ah, acho que foi o Ben que comentou. Ele é meu amigo, noivo da Angela. — Ela acrescentou quando viu o olhar confuso das outras duas.

— Angela está noiva? Mas que maravilha! — disse Esme, bebericando seu champanhe.

— Parece que todo mundo resolveu se casar.

— Sim, é uma epidemia. — Bella bebeu ela mesma um gole da bebida gelada. Já tinham terminado a refeição, mas haviam pedido mais uma rodada de champanhe. Não estava habituada a isso, mas, caramba, era extremamente relaxante.

Alice a fitou.

— Talvez você também seja vítima dessa epidemia.

— Bem, eu nunca digo nunca. — disse Bella em um tom leve e arqueou uma sobrancelha quando o celular começou a tocar. — Desculpe. — Ela fitou o visor, mas o número apareceu como oculto. Ela pediu licença às outras duas e se levantou para atender a ligação.

— Alô?

Não houve resposta do outro lado, mas ela sabia que havia alguém na linha.

— Alô? — Bella repetiu. — Quem é?

_— Tome cuidado. Os Cullen não são o que parecem._

— O quê? — disse ela, mas a ligação já havia sido encerrada. Ela franziu o cenho e fitou o celular. Que espécie de brincadeira era aquela?, pensou, mas sentiu uma inquietação na nuca. Ela olhou para os lados, de repente sentindo que estava sendo observada, mas, depois, meneou a cabeça e espantou a sensação.

Era só um trote idiota, disse a si mesma. Um bem ridículo, por sinal.

Voltou à mesa, onde Alice e Esme conversavam. Elas sorriram e a incluíram na conversa. Ela devolveu o sorriso.

Não havia nada a ser temido ali, disse a si mesma. Sabia que Alice, Esme e todos os Cullen eram exatamente o que pareciam.

— ~ —

O Volvo preto, com películas escuras nos vidros, entrou na rua deserta e gasta sem fazer ruído. O veículo luxuoso não combinava com a rua de prédios decadentes, lojinhas de procedência duvidosa e pedestres suspeitos que usavam tatuagens em várias partes do corpo e tinham olhares perigosos. Mesmo assim, quando o carro elegante entrou na rua, ninguém o olhou duas vezes.

Ao contrário, todos desviaram o olhar. Sabiam que era mais seguro e sábio do que mexer com quem estava dentro do carro.

O veículo estacionou diante de um prédio de tijolos cujo aspecto não era muito promissor. Nas janelas, a habitação sustentava tábuas de madeira para supostamente tapar vidros quebrados. Na porta, pelo lado de fora, havia um interfone meio antigo e gasto. Era ele quem separava os frequentadores do prédio daqueles que não tinham permissão para entrar.

Como se conseguia permissão para entrar?

Bem, você precisava ser poderoso, ter recursos e um nome que os outros respeitassem.

Edward tinha tudo isso.

Ele saltou do carro e foi direto para o interfone, sem olhar duas vezes para o lugar ao redor, que não combinava com sua aparência executiva, nem com o carro opulento que o trouxera ali. Sem perder tempo, digitou um número no interfone, falou algo numa voz baixa. Logo, a porta se abriu para ele.

Ele era Edward Cullen, afinal. As portas sempre se abriam para ele.

O interior do prédio era bem diferente de sua fachada precária. Por dentro, o lugar exibia uma decoração sóbria, moderna e prática. Claro, era também luxuoso. Todos os frequentadores daquele prédio eram acostumados ao luxo.

Todos os frequentadores eram, também, criminosos. Mafiosos, pensou Edward. Era como a mídia se habituara a chamá-los nas primeiras décadas do século passado. Hoje em dia, não se falava muito sobre coisas como a máfia. Sabia que não porque o assunto havia perdido o encanto.

A máfia, simplesmente, tornara-se mais habilidosa em se manter no anonimato. A atenção da mídia, afinal, podia ser lisonjeira, mas também trazia muita dor de cabeça.

Edward atravessou um corredor e, logo, estava numa ampla sala de jogos, com mesas redondas para seus frequentadores, bem como um bar muito bem equipado, e música baixa e da melhor qualidade. Era um lugar de negócios, mas não significava que os negócios não pudessem vir acompanhados de diversão.

Levando-se em consideração que era o meio da manhã, o lugar estava praticamente vazio. Os frequentadores dali, afinal, tinham que manter suas ocupações civis — ao menos durante alguma parte do dia.

Edward seguiu direto para os fundos do salão, passando pelo bar e chegando a um estreito corredor, que levava direto a uma porta de carvalho entalhada. Ao vê-lo, o segurança assentiu e abriu a porta sem que palavras fossem necessárias.

Naquele negócio, manter-se calado era uma opção sábia.

A porta foi aberta para revelar uma nova sala, bastante diferente do salão por onde passara. O ambiente também era luxuoso e bem equipado, mas recendia completamente a negócios. A sala funcionava como um escritório.

Do outro lado da mesa de carvalho, estava um homem de meia-idade, cabelos escuros e olhos negros. Ele ergueu a cabeça quando a porta foi aberta e curvou os lábios ao ver o recém-chegado.

— Meu caro Edward.

— Aro. — Ele assentiu, sem sentir necessidade de um aperto de mãos. Ele e Aro Volturi mantinham negócios há anos e conheciam-se muito bem para trocar formalidades tão banais. Além disso, não era como se fossem parceiros de negócios e amigos. Respeitavam-se porque era conveniente, mutuamente benéfico, mas Edward sabia que, no fundo, havia ressentimento entre sua Família e a de Aro.

Os Cullen tinham, afinal, destruído o império dos Volturi. Mas isso era história antiga.

— Devo dizer, fiquei curioso quando recebi sua ligação. Uísque?

— Sim.

— Seco ou com gelo?

— Seco.

Aro providenciou as bebidas com a expertise e prática de anos. Entregou o copo a Edward e indicou-lhe uma cadeira.

— Como eu disse — Ele ocupou seu lugar atrás da mesa. —, sua ligação me deixou curioso. Houve alguma situação com aquele carregamento que lhe enviamos?

— Não. O carregamento chegou no prazo e intacto. — Edward bebeu um gole do uísque. — Eu não vim aqui para falar de negócios. Não os que fazemos, pelo menos.

A informação captou a atenção de Aro. Ele se inclinou um pouco em sua cadeira.

— Isso deve ser interessante. — disse, os cantos dos lábios curvando-se, mas o gesto nem de longe formou um sorriso.

Edward bebeu mais um gole de uísque.

— Tenho razões para acreditar que alguém está tentando me intimidar. Você ouviu falar dos assassinatos na Rua Shore?

— De fato, ouvi. — Ele franziu o cenho. — Você acha que é alguma desavença? Alguma Família tentando atingi-lo?

— Não sei se uma Família, mas, sim, quem está por trás disso está tentando me atingir.

— O que o faz pensar assim?

— A mensagem é clara. Todas as vítimas frequentaram a Eclipse antes de serem mortas. Você e eu estamos nesse negócio tempo suficiente para ler o recado.

Aro assentiu, levando uma mão ao queixo.

— Sim, certamente. Você reforçou a segurança?

— Tanto da boate quanto da minha família.

O homem mais velho assentiu.

— Como vai a família, aliás? Eu soube que Anthony assoprou as velas recentemente.

Edward conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos. A linguagem rebuscada de Aro era ridícula.

— Sim, ele fez aniversário há pouco tempo. Obrigado pelo presente. — acrescentou, sabendo que o gesto não tinha nada de gentil. Era uma maneira de lembrar Edward que ele o conhecia muito bem e que podia atingi-lo. Embora ele duvidasse que Aro tivesse coragem de fazer qualquer coisa.

— Espero que o pequeno Anthony tenha gostado. — Aro ergueu o copo, como se brindasse a isso. — Sabe, Edward, você se parece com seu pai em muitos aspectos, mas eu nunca chegava a conversar com ele sobre você e sua irmã.

— Nós não estávamos falando de Anthony. Ele apenas foi mencionado. — Edward terminou sua bebida. — Preciso que você aborde seus contatos, para ver se eles têm alguma pista que me leve a esse assassino. A polícia é inútil.

Aro riu.

— Como sempre. Eu vou verificar. Aviso você assim que tiver informações.

Edward assentiu e se levantou.

— Tenha um bom dia, Aro.

— Você também, meu caro. — Ele o acompanhou até a porta, abrindo-a para Edward. — E cuide-se. Não queremos que nada de ruim aconteça a você. Ou aos seus.

— ~ —

Quando voltou à PW para a reunião das quatro horas, Bella já não pensava mais na estranha ligação que havia recebido. Um milhão de planos passava por sua cabeça, e ela não tinha tempo para ficar pensando em bobagens.

A reunião foi bastante produtiva. Embora a noiva fosse um pouco excêntrica, ela tinha levado a mãe junto consigo — o que adicionou sobriedade em meio a pedidos como estátuas de gelo em formato de extintores de incêndio (o noivo era bombeiro) e duas tartarugas no lugar da daminha e do pajem (a noiva era veterinária). As duas ideias foram trocadas, embora as tartarugas tivessem sido substituídas por poodles, mantendo a vontade da noiva de ter algum animal, mas sem matar os convidados de tédio.

Encerrada a reunião, Bella foi à sala de Carmen, que queria falar com ela. Depois de conversar com a chefe sobre as questões técnicas de alguns eventos que estava organizando, Bella voltou ao seu escritório.

Ligou a luz ao entrar na sala — não tinha reparado que passava das seis — e deixou o olhar vagar para o lugar diante da janela, onde deixara o vaso de tulipas. Então, seguiu para sua mesa e pegou o celular.

Estava na hora de agradecer pelas flores e dar uma resposta a Edward. Tinha adiado isso o dia todo, mas agora já sabia o que diria.

— Bella.

Foi a primeira coisa que Edward disse, naquele mesmo tom sensual que usara na boate, ao pronunciar o nome dela.

— Edward. — Ela devolveu o tom e sorriu em meio à sala vazia. — As tulipas são lindas. Obrigada.

— Você as merece.

Bella suspirou. Então, ouviu outras vozes do outro lado da linha.

— Estou atrapalhando você.

— Eu não estou ocupado. E você jamais me atrapalharia. — replicou ele, calmamente. — Só me dê um minuto.

Ela esperou, sem ouvir nada do outro lado da linha por uns três minutos. Quando Edward voltou, o ambiente ao redor dele não tinha mais nenhum ruído.

— Agora, onde estávamos?

— Falando sobre flores. — Bella recostou-se em sua cadeira. — Foi uma boa jogada sua, uma vez que eu disse que adoro todo tipo de flor. Não tinha como errar. — Ela sabia que estava enrolando e imaginou se isso aborrecera Edward, pois ele ficou vários segundos em silêncio.

— Você tem razão. — disse ele e o tom não estava aborrecido ou irritado. Estava… misterioso? — Teve chance de ler o cartão?

_O Senhor Mudança Repentina de Assunto ataca novamente_, pensou Bella.

— Sim, eu tive. — respondeu ela e fechou os olhos. — Ainda estou pensando, Edward. Pode parecer bobagem, mas… — Ela tinha chegado muito perto de perder completamente o controle, e tinha sido apenas um beijo. Bem, dois. — Eu prefiro ser cautelosa.

Ele respirou fundo, soltando o ar lentamente.

— É claro que prefere. Não esperava outra resposta de você. Ou talvez esperasse, mas sabia que não viria agora. — disse ele, o tom calmo, mas um pouco aborrecido nas beiradas. — Posso ser paciente, Bella, mas não vou desistir.

Ela sentiu o pulso acelerar.

— Não quero que você desista. — disse, meio ofegante agora.

Dessa vez, o silêncio dele foi mais prolongado.

— Acho que vou ter que conquistá-la da maneira tradicional, então.

— O que você tem em mente?

— Você verá. — disse Edward e, dessa vez, não só a sensualidade estava presente em seu tom, como também aquele poder que ele emanava e uma promessa que a fez estremecer.

Bella engoliu em seco. Como apenas um tom de voz podia agitar tanto o sangue?

— Bella, vou sair com o Ben. Não me… Ops. — Angela parou no meio da sala, só agora percebendo que a amiga estava ao telefone. — Desculpe. — Ela apenas moveu os lábios para se desculpar.

Bella meneou a cabeça, para dispensar a questão e clarear a própria mente.

— Um instante, Edward. — Ela disse e, diante do nome, viu a amiga arquear uma sobrancelha, a expressão especulativa.

— Cullen? — De novo, Angela apenas moveu os lábios, sem emitir som, e apontou com a cabeça na direção do celular.

Bella confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e, dessa vez, o olhar de Angela foi malicioso.

— Você vai sair com o Ben? — perguntou Bella, o tom de voz normal agora.

— Sim, sim. — Angela confirmou. — E acho que não volto para casa hoje.

— Vocês ainda não estão casados.

— Eu sei, vovó. Mas é a noite de folga dele. — replicou Angela. — Agora, você não queria carona para voltar para casa?

Para completar a quota de azar do dia de Bella, o carro dela tinha morrido quando voltara do almoço com Alice.

— Posso voltar de metrô. — Ela disse, observando a expressão aliviada no rosto de Angela. Sabia que as noites de folga de Ben eram raras. Por isso não ficara aborrecida em abrir mão da carona. Mesmo que isso significasse encarar o transporte público da cidade.

— Obrigada. — disse Angela. — Agora, eu preciso ir. Vejo você amanhã.

Bella assentiu.

— E não se atrase para o trabalho, mocinha! — avisou, o tom afetado, ao que a amiga revirou os olhos, mas riu. Ela voltou à conversa com Edward. — Desculpe. Você estava falando algo sobre me deixar curiosa, não estava?

— Eu não sabia que você era curiosa, mas isso vai ser interessante.

— Você vai me fazer sofrer! — exclamou Bella, o tom dramático e, para sua surpresa e choque, ouviu a risada rouca e baixa dele. O efeito disso atravessou-a como uma descarga de energia, esquentando seu sangue, correndo desenfreado e concentrando-se na barriga.

De novo, ela ouviu Edward respirar fundo e exalar devagar.

— Você ficou sem carona. — disse ele, mostrando que tinha ouvido a conversa dela com Angela.

Bella deu de ombros para a sala vazia.

— É por uma boa causa. — disse e verificou o relógio. Era quase seis e meia. Devia se apressar se quisesse chegar em casa cedo.

— Posso dar uma carona a você. — disse Edward, trazendo-a de volta à conversa.

— Mas você está trabalhando. Não quero atrapalhar.

— Já encerrei meu expediente. Prometi a Anthony que estaria em casa para o jantar. — explicou ele.

Bella abriu a boca, mas não sabia o que dizer, então fechou-a. Era uma promessa gentil, doce e mostrava que ele estava levando a sério aquela tarefa de se aproximar do filho. Não havia maneira mais eficiente de desarmá-la.

— Estou no meu carro agora. Posso dar uma carona a você, Bella. — repetiu ele, como se estivesse lhe perguntando.

— Está bem.

— É mesmo?

— Claro. Afinal, é só uma carona. — enfatizou ela e sorriu consigo mesma. Se ele pretendia deixá-la curiosa, então, ela o faria sofrer. Só um pouquinho. — Vou esperar na recepção.

— Estarei aí em dez minutos.

Como?, pensou Bella. O trânsito àquela hora era terrível. Mas manteve a indagação para si mesma e, então, a ligação foi encerrada. Ela desligou o computador, ajeitou rapidamente a sala e, depois de dar uma última olhada nas flores, deixou o escritório. Estava chegando à recepção quando encontrou Leah. A secretária já estava munida com a bolsa e o casaco, também rumando para a saída.

— Bella, você quer uma carona? — perguntou Leah, pegando as chaves de seu carro. — Seu carro pifou, não foi?

— Sim, o traidor. — murmurou Bella. — Mas obrigada. Já consegui uma carona.

Leah assentiu, atravessando a porta de vidro junto com Bella. O ar noturno estava um pouco gelado, de modo que ambas estremeceram.

— Vai ser uma noite fria. — conjecturou Leah. Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas parou quando viu Edward se aproximar.

Dez minutos?, pensou Bella, também observando enquanto ele se aproximava. o passo confiante e tranquilo, um meio sorriso naqueles lábios perfeitos e — agora ela sabia — deliciosos.

— Senhoritas, boa noite.

— Boa noite. — Elas retribuíram um tanto hipnotizadas.

— Swan!

Bella se virou diante do chamado ríspido e conteve a vontade de crispar os lábios quando viu Tanya se aproximando.

— Você chegou atrasada hoje e ainda saiu sem falar comigo? — disse Tanya, quando estava mais próxima.

— Eu não sabia que você queria falar comigo.

Tanya crispou os lábios.

— Sou sua chefe. Você devia ter falado comigo sobre a noiva de hoje à tarde.

— Falei com Carmen. — replicou Bella e, por um instante, pensou em ensinar uma coisinha básica à Tanya, sua chefe, sobre assédio moral. Mas o olhar mortificado da outra já foi suficiente.

Tanya só tinha percebido agora que Edward presenciara sua representação ao estilo _O_ _Diabo Veste Prada_.

— Senhor Cullen, eu não sabia que estava aqui. — disse ela, o tom de voz mudando completamente, passando de antipático para o suave ronronar de uma gata. — Há algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor? — disse, com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios.

Edward retribuiu o calor com uma frieza glacial.

— Não. Só estou aqui para buscar Bella.

Tanya arqueou uma sobrancelha. E lançou um olhar relutante na direção da outra.

— Eu não sabia que você teria reunião com Alice hoje.

_Vadia fofoqueira!_, pensou Bella.

— Não tenho. — replicou ela, sem conseguir evitar o tom seco. Isso era tudo o que diria sobre o assunto. O expdiente já havia acabado e ela não tinha que dar explicações à Tanya do lado de fora da PW.

— Bem, eu preciso ir. — disse Leah, resolvendo partir antes que a bomba explodisse e os destroços a atingissem. Ela se despediu e partiu.

Tanya voltou-se para Edward.

— Tem certeza de que não posso fazer nada por você, senhor Cullen?

Mais um minuto, pensou Bella, e a chefe começaria a se despir para enfatizar a entrega maliciosa que brilhava em seus olhos azuis.

— Tenho, obrigado. — O tom dele teria desencorajado qualquer mulher com o mínimo de orgulho próprio.

Tanya não tinha orgulho. Mas, quando estava prestes a falar novamente, parou de súbito quando Edward deu um passo para o lado e colocou uma mão nas costas de Bella.

— É melhor irmos. Boa noite, senhorita Denali.

A última coisa que Bella viu foi a expressão estupefata da chefe. Com um pequeno sorriso, deixou-se guiar por Edward.

E sentiu-se vingada.

* * *

**N/A: Pois é, essa história não é só coisinhas fofas e felicidade. Edward e Bella têm seus próprios passados, que não foram muito fofos ou felizes. :P **

**Digam-me o que acharam!**  
**Ps.: Próximo capítulo chega no domingo, dia 17-05, e, dessa vez, vai ser no domingo mesmo. :P**


	9. Capítulo Nove

**N/A: Oi! Apesar de tudo, estou aqui. :) Muito obrigada pelos comentários. Como sempre, adorei lê-los. **

**Minha nota final contém um pequeno spoiler.**

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

A semana acabou e uma nova chegou com abençoada rapidez. Embora, para Bella, os dias ultimamente tivessem sido todos cansativos, eles também haviam sido produtivos.

O chá de panela do sábado tinha trazido um milhão de pequenos problemas, incluindo uma mãe da noiva bêbada, que discutiu com a segunda mulher do ex-marido, e acabou caindo na piscina com a rival. Apesar de que ambas saíram disso molhadas, felizmente, Bella havia conseguido separá-las e, ainda, convencê-las de que aquela situação não devia girar em torno delas, mas, sim, da filha e enteada que, claramente, amava e queria que ambas compartilhassem aquele momento especial com ela.

A mãe (meio sóbria e ensopada depois do mergulho) e a madrasta (também ensopada, descabelada e com a maquiagem borrada) tinham ficado com remorso e olhos marejados. Elas concordaram com uma trégua, que envolvia ambas em lados opostos na igreja e na festa, e agora tudo estava resolvido para o dia do casamento.

É claro que, mesmo sob o juramento das duas, Bella ficaria de olho em ambas. Sua missão era, sobretudo, se certificar de que a noiva tivesse um dia de casamento perfeito. Se, para garantir isso, tivesse que apontar uma arma na direção das encrenqueiras, ela o faria sem pestanejar.

Levava seu trabalho a sério.

Mas, como a vida não é feita só de problemas, junto com eles, também vieram mais flores.

Todas as manhãs, desde a quinta-feira, quando chegava ao escritório, Bella encontrava um arranjo diferente sobre sua mesa. Tinha recebido mais rosas e tulipas, seguidas de frésias, prímulas, camélias e peônias. Todas vindas do mesmo remetente.

Edward.

Imaginava que isso fazia parte do que ele queria dizer com conquistar do modo tradicional. E, por Deus, estava descobrindo que funcionava.

Mas Edward não era o único Cullen em sua vida. Continuava conversando todos os dias com Anthony por telefone. Agora que ela e Edward não estavam mais irritados um com o outro, quem colocava o menino na linha era o próprio pai. Isso estava se tornando uma rotina. Uma rotina dos três, pensou Bella e acariciou as pétalas de uma bela camélia branca. Muito semelhante às conversas durante o jantar, pensou ela, distraída. Eles até conversavam um pouco antes da refeição.

Na sexta-feira, quando Bella chegou ao escritório, ao invés do costumeiro arranjo de flores, encontrou, sobre sua mesa, uma única rosa vermelha e um belo envelope cor de creme. Curiosa, ela pegou o envelope e avaliou-o. Só havia seu nome, escrito na mesma letra elegante dos outros cartões que recebera até agora. Sabia que era a letra de Edward.

Bella abriu o envelope e encontrou um elegante convite timbrado, que a convidava para o leilão beneficente de Esme Cullen. Anexado ao convite, havia um bilhete.

_Não é um encontro, porque minha família estará lá._

_Ainda assim, eu adoraria tê-la como minha acompanhante._

_É por uma boa causa. _

_E._

Uma boa causa, pensou Bella. Para quem?

Ela sorriu.

Todos os envolvidos, supôs. Sem pensar muito, resolveu ligar para Edward e dizer que, sim, seria sua acompanhante. Afinal, fazia uma semana desde que tinham se visto pela última vez, quando ele lhe dera uma carona para casa. Tinha pedido tempo e apreciara o espaço que ele estava lhe dando, mas ficava difícil ser racional quando o que queria era mais forte.

Estava sacando o celular quando Carmen a chamou em sua sala. Bella adiou a ligação e foi falar com a chefe, dizendo a si mesma que falaria com Edward quando terminasse sua conversa com Carmen.

Quando entrou na sala da chefe, Bella a encontrou sentada atrás da mesa do escritório, a expressão concentrada, digitando rapidamente em seu computador. Carmen era a epítome da eficiência, razão pela qual era a mais solicitada na PW.

Bella admirava o trabalho, a eficiência e dedicação de Carmen Denali. Se estivesse de volta ao jardim de infância e lhe perguntassem quem queria ser, quando crescesse, ela ficaria contente em responder um terço do que Carmen era no ramo de casamentos.

A chefe ergueu uma mão para Bella, quando ela parou diante da mesa, sinalizando que esperasse um instante. Ela digitou mais algumas instruções, conferiu rapidamente a mensagem e, apertando "enviar", direcionou o e-mail para um de seus fornecedores.

Então, virou-se em sua cadeira e fitou Bella.

— Que bom que você não estava ocupada. — Ela sinalizou as cadeiras diante de sua mesa. — Por favor, sente-se.

Ih, pensou Bella, lá vem bomba. Ela ocupou o assento, sentando-se de frente para a chefe.

— Algum problema, Carmen?

A chefe sorriu. Era uma mulher muito bonita, de aparência exótica, como sua terra. Tinha uma pele cor de oliva, olhos amendoados e dourados, envoltos por cílios escuros. Os cabelos caíam como uma cortina de seda negra sobre os ombros. Vestia-se de modo elegante: terninhos ou vestidos executivos para o ambiente de trabalho, que ajudavam a reforçar sua figura elegante e profissional.

— Não, Bella. Está tudo bem. — disse ela, conservava o sotaque exótico de sua terra, apesar dos anos vivendo na América. — Chamei você aqui porque quero lhe fazer um comunicado. Você sabe que está quase na época da Mostra Nacional de Bodas, não sabe?

— Claro. — Bella assentiu. Aquele era um evento importante do setor de festas de casamento. Novas ideias e conceitos de decoração e outras coisas eram apresentados durante o fim de semana de duração da mostra, além de que os principais nomes do ramo davam palestras e cursos sobre coisas relacionadas a casamento. — Estive separando material para expormos no nosso estande. Você vai dar uma palestra lá, não vai?

— Sim, eu vou. — Carmen recostou-se em sua cadeira. Passaria um fim de semana inteiro falando sobre sua experiência e de toda a equipe da PW. — Eu quero que você venha comigo, Bella.

Bella a fitou, surpresa. Tinha pensado, quando Carmen começou a falar da Mostra, que ela a tinha chamado ali para instruí-la sobre os eventos que aconteceriam durante o fim de semana em que estaria fora, e que Bella teria de supervisionar. Jamais imaginara que o motivo de Carmen tê-la chamado ali era para solicitar sua presença no evento.

— Pensei que você e Tanya iam à Mostra. Ela adora esse tipo de evento.

— Ela adora. Mas não foi ela que conseguiu o casamento de Alice Cullen, foi? — inquiriu a chefe, a pergunta retórica. Ela se inclinou para a frente, fitando Bella. — Essa mostra é o maior evento do nosso ramo, Bella. Uma vez que a PW também conseguiu o maior casamento do ano, acho que devemos falar sobre isso na Mostra. Não precisa ser muito, só o que foi feito até agora. Ano que vem você fala como foi o trabalho completo, desde a preparação até a execução.

Ela falaria? Para um monte de pessoas?

— Eu nunca dei uma palestra antes. — disse Bella, ao mesmo tempo apavorada e animada com a ideia. Estava surpresa, mas não num nível "não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo". Trabalhava duro para conquistar esse tipo de reconhecimento. Ela fitou a chefe. — Você tem certeza disso, Carmen?

— Eu não chamaria você aqui se não tivesse. E não é só pela conta do Casamento Cullen que resolvi chamá-la, Bella. Seu trabalho no evento Hale-McCarty foi maravilhoso, e a sua lista de clientes aumenta a cada semana. Também recebi ligações de duas das suas noivas, dos eventos do último fim de semana. Elas ficaram satisfeitas com o seu trabalho.

— Fico feliz por ouvir isso.

Carmen sorriu.

— Eu sabia que você seria valiosa para a PW, mesmo quando apenas fazia parte do bufê.

De servir mesas a organizar o casamento do ano, pensou Bella. Ela sorriu. Nada mal para alguém que já se imaginara sem futuro, sendo garçonete para o resto da vida.

— ~ —

O trabalho levou Bella de um lado a outro na empresa. Uma série de detalhes consumiu seu tempo, aliado a alguns problemas e questões que não queria deixar de resolver ainda naquele dia. Ela nem deixou a PW para almoçar, colocando para dentro uns sanduíches que pedira para Leah comprar.

Quando deu por si, já era fim de expediente e estava deixando o prédio da PW para ir para casa. Lembrou-se que não tinha ligado para Edward e decidiu que daria uma resposta a ele quando conversassem por telefone, mais tarde.

Ela saiu para uma noite gelada, caminhando pela rua movimentada, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco. Seu carro ainda estava na revisão — ao que parecia, o problema era bem mais complexo do que ela ou o mecânico imaginavam. Uma vez que Angela tinha viajado para Nova York, para anunciar às famílias dela e de Ben sobre o noivado, Bella teria que ir para casa de metrô.

Estava prestes a alcançar a esquina quando ouviu o familiar chamado "Senhorita Bella" soando acima do som do tráfego e das conversas dos pedestres. Ela ergueu o olhar e observou, do outro lado da rua, Anthony acenando da janela do carro do pai.

Ela retribuiu o aceno e travessou a rua até o carro e o menino. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, avistou Edward no banco ao lado do filho.

— Oi, bonitão. — disse a Anthony. — O que o trouxe aqui?

— Nós viemos te dar uma carona.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E como você sabia que eu precisava de uma carona?

Anthony franziu o nariz e fitou o pai por sobre o ombro. Edward lhe disse alguma coisa em voz baixa, que Bella não ouviu devido ao trânsito na rua. O menino se virou para ela novamente.

— Tenho meus contatos.

Bella riu e bagunçou os cabelos de Anthony. Não havia como resistir a ele. Ou ao pai dele.

Porque, honestamente, não queria pegar o metrô, ela aceitou a carona e entrou no carro, que era muito mais espaçoso que o seu e comportava todos os três confortavelmente no banco de trás.

Anthony, sentado agora entre Bella e Edward, começou contar a ela sobre seu dia na escola.

— Nós visitamos o zoológico hoje. — contou o menino. — A senhora Wilson mostrou um monte de animais. E as girafas. Elas são _muito_ altas. — explicou o menino, como se, sem a ênfase no "muito", não desse para demostrar como a estatura dos animais era impressionante. — A gente viu os gorilas também. Eles são mal humorados. Assim. — Anthony imitou o que julgava ser a expressão mal humorada de um gorila.

Bella riu.

— Parece a minha chefe. — disse ela e, por sobre a cabeça do menino, viu Edward curvar os lábios.

Concordando?, pensou ela.

— Anthony, acho que você se esqueceu de dizer alguma coisa à Bella. — Edward lembrou o filho, recebendo um olhar confuso dele. — Aquele convite, lembra?

— Ah! — exclamou o menino e virou-se para falar com Bella. — Senhorita Bella, você quer jantar com a gente, hoje? Por favor? — acrescentou, porque realmente queria que ela dissesse sim.

Bella sorriu.

— É claro que eu quero jantar com você e seu pai, Anthony. Vai ser ótimo.

— Legal! — exclamou o menino, trocando um olhar cúmplice com o pai.

Eles pareciam... mais confortáveis um com o outro, percebeu Bella. Isso era bom. Anthony também parecia mais relaxado e animado. As tentativas de Edward de dar mais atenção ao filho estavam tendo resultados, pensou, e se sentiu feliz por eles.

— Onde vamos jantar?

— Na nossa casa. — Foi Anthony que deu a resposta. — Você gosta de macarrão com almôndegas?

— Adoro.

— É o que a Bess vai fazer para o jantar hoje. Fui eu que escolhi. Papai disse que eu podia escolher e que eu posso repetir a sobremesa duas vezes. — Ele mostrou dois dedos, para enfatizar o número, que era muito legal, porque estava falando de sobremesa. — Posso repetir porque hoje é sexta-feira.

Bella sorriu e, enquanto Anthony continuou a falar, fitou Edward. Ele retribuiu seu olhar com um sorriso enviesado, meio curioso, meio encabulado.

Em duas semanas, pensou Bella, ele tinha passado de uma noite de sexta-feira numa casa noturna para um jantar tranquilo com o filho. Embora ela adorasse o fato de tê-lo encontrado na Eclipse, também gostava de saber que ele estava dedicando tempo a Anthony, para fazer aquelas coisas simples e normais que os pais faziam com os filhos.

O simples e o normal, no fim das contas, era o que mais importava.

— ~ —

Bess — Bella descobriu que esse era o primeiro nome da senhora Jones — era uma verdadeira deusa da culinária. Depois daquela noite, ela decidiu, macarrão com almôndegas, o prato favorito de Anthony, acabaria se tornando seu prato favorito também. Somado a isso havia a divina mousse de chocolate servida como sobremesa.

Como Anthony, Bella repetiu a sobremesa duas vezes — se sentindo um pouco culpada, claro. A balança zombaria horrores dela, quando se encontrassem, mas era difícil pensar nisso quando o sabor do chocolate explodia em sua boca como um manjar dos deuses. Para aliviar a culpa, prometeu a si mesma que não resistiria da próxima vez que Angela insistisse em levá-la para uma de suas corridas maratonísticas. Isso balancearia as coisas.

Anthony falou durante todo o jantar, mesmo enquanto comia, como se o mundo fosse acabar no dia seguinte e ele não quisesse deixar de contar uma única parte de seu dia ao pai e à Bella. E, como se tivessem a eternidade toda para ouvir o menino, Edward e Bella ouviram-no atentamente, comentando e rindo com ele, quando necessário.

Era uma boa maneira de encerrar a semana, decidiu Bella. Ainda mais para ela, que não era muito adepta de sair na sexta-feira à noite para alguma festa ou casa noturna — aquela ida à _Eclipse_ tinha sido uma exceção.

Tinha nascido para ficar em casa — _depois_ de um dia de trabalho, claro — e aproveitar coisas como aquele jantar com Edward e Anthony, ou um livro e uma taça de vinho diante da lareira.

Anthony insistiu em jogar uma partida de um jogo de tabuleiro que ela não conhecia. Como no dia seguinte não haveria escola, ele recebeu do pai permissão para duas rodadas. Mas, na metade da segunda, já estava bocejando diante das peças coloridas e bonecos sorridentes. Porque sabia que o menino não pediria para encerrar o jogo, mesmo estando praticamente dormindo sobre o tabuleiro, Bella, com a ajuda de Edward, moveu algumas peças, escondeu outras e, num momento de distração de Anthony, colocou o boneco do menino bem próxima à linha vencedora.

Anthony ficou todo satisfeito quando ganhou o jogo, mas sua comemoração foi um bocejo. O cansaço era tanto que ele nem reclamou quando o pai lhe disse que os jogos estavam encerrados e que ele devia dormir.

Prontamente, Anthony foi para os braços do pai e, adormecendo no ombro de Edward, se deixou carregar para o quarto.

Bella ficou na sala, arrumando a bagunça que tinham feito. Não queria subir com Edward e intrometer-se naquele momento entre pai e filho. Havia coisas que Edward e Anthony deviam vivenciar juntos, sem interferência de ninguém. Especialmente quando ainda estavam se acostumando um ao outro.

Quando Edward voltou à sala, a confusão que o filho tinha feito sobre a mesa de centro havia se transformado numa pilha de caixas organizadas, bem como as almofadas que haviam usado no chão tinham voltado ao sofá.

— Você não precisava ter arrumado tudo.

— A senhora Jones disse a mesma coisa. — Bella esboçou um breve sorriso. — E o nosso jogador, capotou? — O _nosso_ saiu sem querer.

— Anthony já deve estar no sétimo sono. Achei que ele não dormiria mais nessa vida. O garoto não para de falar.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E isso incomoda você?

— Claro que não.

_Resposta certa_, pensou Bella e sorriu, observando-o caminhar até o bar.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — Edward perguntou, fitando-a por sobre o ombro. — Uísque? — sugeriu ele com um sorriso nos olhos.

— Só bebo uísque quando estou nervosa. — explicou Bella, lembrando-se de uma semana atrás, no escritório dele.

Edward pensou sobre aquilo um instante. Optou por vinho branco e, quando Bella assentiu, serviu uma taça para ela.

Ele caminhou até ela, entregou-lhe a taça sem tirar aqueles olhos verdes e hipnotizantes dela, e esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Não está nervosa agora?

_Não estava, _pensou Bella e, percebendo as mãos trêmulas, bebeu um gole de vinho.

— Não estou com vontade de voar no pescoço de ninguém. Por isso, não preciso de uísque. — disse ela, após refletir um pouco. — No momento, fico satisfeita com essa bebida aqui. Não há nada melhor que vinho para terminar a semana.

— E eu aqui pensando que uma boa companhia era o melhor modo de encerrar a semana.

Ela bebeu mais um gole de vinho, fitando-o por sobre a borda da taça com um sorriso enfeitiçado nos olhos.

— A companhia também não é ruim. — replicou Bella, acrescentando calor ao olhar, e observou os olhos dele escurecerem.

Fazia muito tempo desde que ela trocara flertes com um homem. E não se lembrava de nenhuma vez em que isso a deixara agitada e eufórica, o corpo todo quente, vibrando com uma corrente que parecia determinada a empurrá-la na direção dele.

Edward bebeu um longo gole de vinho, enfiando a mão livre no bolso. Observou os olhos castanhos, aqueles olhos de cigana, brilhantes de malícia, e fechou a mão em punho. O modo como ela passava da meiguice à sedução o desconcertava, fazendo-o ansiar por tocá-la, sentir novamente o gosto dela. E descobrir mais. Muito mais.

Bella o conhecia o bastante para receber aquele olhar obscuro e reconhecer o desejo brilhando ali. Sabia que o perigo nos olhos verdes era uma promessa, algo que ela não precisava, não devia, temer. E ela não temia. No lugar disso, ansiava.

Ela bebeu mais um gole de vinho. Soava, mesmo em pensamentos, como uma mulher carente que não fazia sexo há quarenta anos.

O que era esse desejo ensandecido?

— Eu recebi sua rosa. E o convite. — disse ela, tentando um tom de conversa, mesmo quando já se sentia um pouco ofegante. — É muito gentil da sua parte me convidar.

— Achei que você fosse gostar de ir ao leilão. Minha mãe disse que seu amigo trabalha no mesmo hospital que meu pai.

— Sim. Ben, o noivo de Angela... Você conhece a Angela? Não, é o Anthony que a conhece. — Ela mesma respondeu a pergunta, lembrando-se do dia no parque, vagamente ciente de que começava a tagarelar. A culpa era dele, decidiu, que a deixava nervosa feito uma colegial prestes a perder a virgindade. — Angela é minha colega de casa. Nós dividimos um apartamento desde a faculdade. Somos amigas. Ela também trabalha na Pretty in White.

— E está noiva de Ben.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim, eles vão se casar em setembro. De qualquer modo, estávamos falando sobre o leilão. Ben me contou sobre esse evento, depois sua mãe comentou comigo. Eu não esperava que você fosse me convidar para acompanhá-lo.

Edward terminou de beber o vinho, deixou a taça de lado e se aproximou dela. Incapaz de resistir, segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e roçou os lábios levemente aos dela.

— Eu vou convidá-la para fazer várias coisas comigo, Bella. — sussurrou ele, com uma promessa sedutora na voz que transformou as pernas dela em gelatina. — Mas do seu jeito, um passo de cada vez.

A respiração dele, quente e com o aroma do vinho, tocou-a nos lábios e arrepiou cada centímetro do corpo dela. Completamente ofegante e hipnotizada agora, Bella segurou as mãos que ele mantinha em seu rosto.

— Você sabe que um passo de cada vez lhe garante alguns beijos, não sabe?

Ele esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Estava contando com isso. — replicou ele, envolvendo-a pela cintura e puxando-a para perto.

Eles se beijaram no meio da sala, com a luz prateada do luar entrando pela janela, adicionando sedução, e a brisa suave serpenteando as cortinas, trazendo o aroma da grama e das camélias, adicionando doçura.

Bella espalmou as mãos nos ombros dele, apertando-os levemente, à medida que o calor aumentava. Embora o beijo fosse mais lento, mais calmo, do que o que haviam partilhado no escritório dele, aquela urgência, aquela necessidade, continuava presente. Seria sempre assim entre eles?, pensou ela vagamente, mas não conseguiu continuar o pensamento.

Edward deslizou as mãos pela cintura de Bella, acariciando as costas dela, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, até que o movimento a fez arquear o corpo, colando-se mais a ele, ansiosa por sentir as mãos dele em sua pele.

Isso era tortura. Uma doce e irresistível tortura. Ela afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele e, quando a língua dele exigiu passagem, simplesmente entregou-se. Edward beijava com a mesma segurança e confiança que irradiava. Mantinha-a nos braços com a mesma facilidade e sedução dos olhos verdes. Fazia-a desejar, até que não existisse outro lugar onde quisesse estar a não ser aqui, agora, com ele.

Ele mudou o ângulo do beijo, de modo a poder roçar os lábios no pescoço dela. Queria sentir a pele ali, onde a pulsação acelerada refletia a sua própria, onde podia sentir o perfume de rosas, suave e inebriante, que o enlouquecia aos poucos. Beijou-a onde podia sentir o calor e a maciez da pele dela.

Bella gemeu ao sentir os lábios dele em sua garganta, apertou com força os braços dele, mergulhando mais fundo no prazer daquela sensação.

Isso era tão bom, pensou Edward. Aquele sentir e nenhum pensar. Não sabia que a mente podia passar do ligado ao desligado como um interruptor. Mas, toda vez que estava com ela, era assim que se sentia.

As costas de Bella encontrarem o sofá, fazendo-a cambalear um instante, soltando-se de Edward para se equilibrar no encosto. Mas não caiu porque ele a manteve segura nos braços.

Ele a fitou, ofegante, observando os olhos castanhos, enevoados e obscurecidos por desejo, os lábios intumescidos e vermelhos por seu beijo. Ele a observou e percebeu que ainda queria mais.

— Meu Deus, o que você está fazendo comigo? — murmurou Edward, tocando os lábios dela com os seus, mas apenas tocando.

Bella fechou os olhos e abraçou-o, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. Ainda se sentia meio zonza.

— Acho que a pergunta é o que estamos fazendo um ao outro. É só uma atração, não é?

Edward não sabia por que, mas não gostou da pergunta. Ele a afastou o suficiente para encontrar os olhos dela.

— Você acredita que seja?

— Tem que ser. — sussurrou Bella e baixou os olhos, brincando com o botão na camisa dele.

Edward ergueu o queixo dela e obrigou-a a fitá-lo.

— Por quê?

Ela o fitou, os olhos agora pensativos, avaliadores. Por fim, esboçou um breve sorriso.

— Não importa agora. O assunto é pesado demais para uma sexta-feira e para o que estamos fazendo aqui. — O olhar enfeitiçado voltou, unindo-se ao sorriso sedutor.

Ela capturou os lábios dele em mais um beijo, habilmente mergulhando-o de volta no abismo de paixão e excitação de antes.

Edward correspondeu ao beijo, mas não sem deixar de perceber que ela tinha se esquivado do assunto. Tinha visto o receio nos olhos dela, a rápida centelha de pânico no tom de voz, e não desistiria até entender o que isso significava. Conversariam sobre isso em outra hora, decidiu. Mas conversariam.

O som de alguém pigarreando soou na sala.

Bella empurrou Edward, mas ele não a soltou e apenas se afastou o suficiente para virar a cabeça e observar Cyrus, que estava parado na soleira da porta com uma expressão impassível.

— Senhor Cullen. — disse o motorista, a voz baixa e séria. — Desculpe, mas houve uma emergência.

A mudança na postura de Edward foi visível. Ele endireitou as costas, os músculos retesados, e os olhos mudaram para um brilho perigoso.

— Onde?

— Na Eclipse, senhor.

Bella olhou do motorista a Edward, percebendo a troca de olhares entre ambos. Ela franziu o cenho. Havia palavras não ditas naquela troca, embora não fizesse ideia sobre o que seriam. A julgar pela expressão de Edward, não era coisa boa, nem fácil, muito menos leve.

— Obrigado, Cyrus. Falo com você em um minuto.

O motorista assentiu, compreendendo a dispensa, e saiu da sala.

Edward voltou a fitar Bella.

— Desculpe, mas eu preciso verificar essa emergência.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? — Bella se ofereceu, mais por uma questão de educação. Bem, não tanto. Estava curiosa para saber o que havia acontecido.

Edward esboçou um sorriso enviesado e beijou sua testa.

— Obrigado, mas não. — disse ele, o tom firme e autoritário do executivo presente na voz. — Foi uma noite maravilhosa.

— Sim. Obrigada por me convidar para jantar. — Ela esboçou um breve sorriso e alisou a blusa, ajeitando os cabelos, quando se afastaram. — Devo ir. — disse Bella, olhando para os lados, à procura de sua bolsa.

A senhora Jones entrou na sala com sua bolsa e seu casaco.

— Obrigada. — disse à governanta. — E parabéns pela refeição. Estava maravilhosa.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. — Bess esboçou um sorriso educado, avaliando Bella com mesma discrição de Esme. Gostava da moça. Não era afetada, como algumas mulheres que o patrão já trouxera para casa, nem deliberadamente sonsa, como outras que ele também trouxera. Sobretudo, pensou Bess, Isabella Swan era muito diferente da mãe de Anthony, tanto em aparência quanto em personalidade. A senhorita Swan gostava de Anthony. E isso, pensou Bess, dizia muito sobre ela.

Bella buscou o celular na bolsa.

— Preciso chamar um táxi.

— É claro que não. — disse Edward. — Cyrus vai levá-la em casa.

O motorista tinha voltado à sala, junto com Bess, e assentiu quando Edward o mencionou.

Bella o fitou, depois se virou para Edward.

— Obrigada. — disse e se despediu da governanta.

Edward a acompanhou até a porta e, quando saíram, havia dois carros parados na entrada da casa. Ele a conduziu para o carro com o qual tinham vindo para a mansão e que Bella sabia ser o carro pessoal dele.

Com uma rápida olhada na direção do outro veículo, ela viu que havia dois homens encostados ao capô. Ambos eram altos, robustos e tinham um semblante sério. Um deles era Emmett McCarthy, ela reconheceu e devolveu o aceno quando ele a cumprimentou.

Apesar de Emmett ter esboçado um sorriso, ela viu os olhos sérios e ficou intrigada. Era o mesmo olhar de Edward naquele momento.

Era tão estranho. O que havia acontecido, afinal?

Bella lançou um olhar na direção de Edward e, embora o conhecesse há pouco tempo, sabia que aquele não era o momento de fazer perguntas.

— Vejo você amanhã. — disse-lhe Edward, tocando os lábios nos dela em um longo e intenso beijo de despedida, capaz de fazê-la esquecer do próprio nome. Ele a fitou quando se afastaram, o olhar decidido e penetrante. — Sonhe comigo.

Bella assentiu, meio hipnotizada. Ele entrava em seu sistema mais rápido que uma droga ou álcool. Mas, apesar de que estivesse agitada, isso não significava que não percebera a tentativa dele de desviar sua atenção.

Havia uma grande diferença entre ser enganada e permitir-se sê-lo.

Ela entrou no carro e observou-o até Cyrus dar a volta no pátio de veículos, afastando-os da casa. Edward ficou parado, as mãos nos bolsos, observando o carro em que ela estava até o veículo passar pelo arco de entrada da mansão. Mas ela viu quando ele deu as costas e seguiu em direção ao carro onde Emmett e o outro homem estavam.

Seria capaz de apostar que ele sairia com os dois e iria à _Eclipse_.

Só não sabia o que havia acontecido, o que era tão urgente e grave, que colocara aquele olhar perigoso na expressão dele.

E isso, decidiu Bella, era algo que pretendia descobrir.

* * *

**N/A: Tive uma semana de merda. Por favor, me animem com comentários. *-***

**Ps¹.: A partir de agora, todos os posts serão no domingo. **

**Ps².: Nova York é _o_ lugar, if you know what I mean. **


	10. Capítulo Dez

**N/A: Muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários. Eles ficam melhores a cada semana. :D**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

O salão do Hotel Hilton brilhava com o glamour do leilão beneficente. O evento de gala acontecia todo ano, na primavera e, além de existir por uma causa nobre, era também uma das festas mais esperadas da temporada. Os convidados, além de se vangloriarem por comparecer a um evento tão importante, aproveitavam para socializar, estabelecer novas parcerias comerciais, reencontrar sócios e, mais importante, espalhar ou ficar sabendo das últimas fofocas da temporada.

Em geral, Edward não comparecia a esse tipo de festa. O leilão era sempre uma exceção, pois sabia que era um evento importante tanto para a mãe quanto para o padrasto. Quando Esme não estava cuidando da família, ela dedicava todo o tempo livre e esforço para obras de caridade.

Edward admirava esse lado da mãe e sabia que ela nem sempre contara com o apoio da família. O pai de Edward jamais aprovara o lado caridoso de Esme, porque considerava obras de caridade uma bobagem. Perda de tempo, Edward lembrou-se de que ele dizia.

Felizmente, pensou, agora a mãe contava com o apoio de Carlisle — que era, ele mesmo, um grande filantropo.

Na verdade, Esme e Carlisle haviam se aproximado por causa das tantas obras de caridade que tinham em comum.

Edward jamais se ressentira quando, aos quinze anos, descobriu que a mãe e o tio tinham um romance. Não conseguira culpar Esme, como alguns filhos faziam, porque sabia o quanto ela era infeliz com seu pai. Nem mesmo se ressentira com o tio. Mesmo jovem, Edward sabia que Carlisle era um homem infinitamente melhor que seu pai. É claro, a mãe e o tio tinham tido um caso e, aos olhos das convenções, isso era errado.

Mas, Edward ficava imaginando, o que seria mais errado: trair outra pessoa ou a si mesmo? Talvez o grande erro de Esme tivesse sido não assumir o que sentia por Carlisle e insistir em sua vida com o marido. Mas Edward sabia que ela tinha feito isso por ele e por Alice. E porque tinha medo do que o marido poderia fazer com Carlisle.

O pai de Edward era, afinal, um homem tão perigoso quanto ele era agora.

Edward caminhou pelo salão, vasculhando o lugar à procura de Bella. Encontrou-a na mesa dos Cullen, conversando com Alice.

Ela estava maravilhosa. O vestido longo, azul escuro, tornava a pele clara ainda mais delicada, deixando os ombros nus, fazendo os dedos dele formigarem, ansiosos por afastar os cabelos castanhos e sentir a pele macia e quente ali. Mais tarde, queria poder livrá-la daquele vestido e perder-se nas curvas delicadas e nos contornos esguios que a peça de roupa revelava.

Edward fechou as mãos em punhos, tentando conter a própria imaginação. Estava ficando difícil resistir.

Ele caminhou até a mesa de sua família e, quando encontrou o olhar de Bella, o sorriso descontraído que ela esboçava transformou-se em um curvar de lábios tão obscuro quanto o brilho nos olhos dele.

Minha nossa, pensou Bella, o olhar preso ao de Edward. O modo como ele a fitava seria capaz de colocar o hotel inteiro em chamas. Ela se sentiu ofegante, mesmo quando estava parada, e levou uma mão à barriga para conter a agitação que se instalara ali.

A agitação era uma companheira constante, desde que vira Edward pela primeira vez. Mas tinha que admitir que observá-lo trajando um smoking negro como a meia noite, aqueles ombros largos e braços fortes metidos na roupa formal, aquelas pernas caminhando num andar decidido, os cabelos desajeitados que — céus! — ela mesma queria desajeitar ainda mais, dobrava o rebuliço em sua barriga, causando um frenesi em sua pulsação.

Isso tinha que acabar, disse Bella si mesma. Não seria capaz de refletir se não tirasse um pouco daquele desejo de seu sistema. Seu corpo se aquietaria, não aquietaria, se ela cedesse e se permitisse envolver com Edward?

— Bella, você já olhou o catálogo das peças que vão ser leiloadas? — perguntou Alice, mostrando-lhe o livreto com os itens.

Distraída, ela ficou olhando de Alice para o catálogo, até voltar ao salão e à conversa que estava tendo com a irmã de Edward antes de encontrar o olhar dele e perder-se nele.

— Hmmm, não. — disse Bella.

— Olha só essa tiara. — Alice apontou o item mencionado.

Bella fitou a peça no catálogo.

— É linda. — murmurou, maravilhada, voltando completamente sua atenção para o catálogo. Ela fitou Alice, no mesmo instante em que Edward chegou à mesa. — Ficaria lindo com o seu vestido de noiva. Vê esses detalhes entalhados em prata? São entrelaçamentos celtas. Tudo a ver com fadas e coisas encantadas.

Alice a fitou.

— Eu não sabia dos entalhes, mas também pensei que combinaria com o vestido. Seria uma compra sábia.

Bella observou, novamente, a foto do item. Não havia preços no catálogo, mas sabia que aquela peça devia custar, pelo menos, uns cinquenta mil dólares.

— Espero que você consiga a tiara. — disse, com um sorriso. O item era caro, mas, Bella pensou, Alice com certeza podia bancar aquela peça.

— Jasper, você podia me dar essa tiara de presente. — disse Alice ao noivo, que estava do outro lado da mesa, conversando com Carlisle.

O noivo fitou Alice.

— Se você quer, amor.

— Eu quero. E Bella diz que combina com meu vestido.

Dessa vez, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e fitou Bella, depois lançou um olhar na direção de Edward.

— Sua namorada vai me levar à falência com os conselhos que dá à sua irmã.

Edward moveu os ombros.

— Você é aquele que escolheu uma consumista para esposa. Não posso fazer nada em relação a isso.

Bella tinha ouvido muito bem o termo "namorada" e não tinha certeza de como interpretar o olhar impassível de Edward. Ele nem sequer tinha piscado diante disso, muito menos corrigira Jasper — o que tinha feito tanto Carlisle quanto Alice franzirem o cenho, curiosos.

Talvez _ela_ devesse corrigir Jasper, pensou Bella.

Mas o pensamento fugiu de sua mente quando viu o próximo item no catálogo do leilão. Ela soltou uma exclamação alta o suficiente para fazer Alice arquear uma sobrancelha, o olhar intrigado.

— Eu conheço esse par de brincos. — explicou Bella, na esperança de que isso disfarçasse um pouco sua reação exagerada.

— É uma joia famosa? — disse Alice, observando a peça com o cenho franzido.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Não exatamente. Embora os brincos tenham um preço considerável. — disse e explicou: — O nome dessa joia é "Sombras no Sol". Acredita-se que ela tenha pertencido à família imperial russa, entre os séculos dezoito e vinte. Os brincos foram uma encomenda do imperador Alexei da Rússia para sua noiva, Natasha. Está vendo as manchas escuras na pedra amarela? É daí que vem o nome. — explicou ela, sinalizando a foto da peça, os olhos brilhantes e admirados.

Alice esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Ora, ora. Parece que eu não sou a única consumista aqui.

Bella a fitou, meio distraída, depois arregalou os olhos.

— Ah, não! Quero dizer, eu conheço essa joia porque adoro pesquisar informações sobre casamentos da realeza. Pode-se dizer que essa é a minha especialidade. — Ela esboçou um breve sorriso, divertindo-se por chamar sua obsessão de "especialidade". Depois, mais uma vez, observou os brincos no catálogo. Era uma joia linda mesmo. E uma que ela apenas podia sonhar em ter.

Esme subiu ao palco para anunciar o início das atividades do leilão. Todos ocuparam seus lugares nas mesas, para que os lances pudessem começar.

O leiloeiro conduziu os lances com descontração, arrancando exclamações, risadas e lances consideráveis dos compradores presentes. Havia também alguns compradores à distância, que estavam dando lances _online_, de modo que a competição de valores tornou-se dinâmica e interessante.

Quando chegou a vez dos lances da tiara que Alice queria, Jasper tentou seu melhor para arrematar a peça, mas perdeu o item para um comprador _online_ e anônimo.

— Está tudo bem, amor. — disse-lhe Alice, apertando a mão dele, o gesto confortador. Perder a tiara o tinha deixado mais irritado que a noiva. — Posso encontrar outra tiara, ou quem sabe outra joia, ainda mais bonita. — Ela se inclinou e deu um leve beijo nos lábios do noivo. — Não fique bravo. Eu não estou.

O leiloeiro anunciou o próximo item: os brincos de citrino que eram conhecidos como "Sombras no Sol".

Bella observou o item exposto numa caixa de vidro, no centro do palco e, como a mesa em que estava ficava bem próxima da peça, ficou encantada por vê-la tão de perto.

Os brincos eram ainda mais bonitos pessoalmente. Ela pensou nos bailes reais em que aquela peça já devia ter estado, nas mulheres nobres que haviam exibido a joia, com orgulho e vaidade. Pensou na jovem Natasha, noiva do imperador, que ostentara os brincos no dia de seu casamento — aqui, também, com orgulho. E amor, ela sabia, pois a história era de que o casamento de Alexei e Natasha havia sido por amor.

— Você gosta dos brincos. — sussurrou Edward, ao seu ouvido, trazendo-a de volta ao salão.

Ela se virou para fitá-lo, os olhos ainda sonhadores.

— Eles são lindos, sim. Tenho um fraco por coisas que brilham e têm uma história. — Bella esboçou um sorriso suave. — Acho que sou como todas as mulheres, afinal.

Edward a observou, pensativo. Ela não era como todas. Era Bella. Simplesmente Bella.

— Vou dar os brincos a você.

Ela levou um instante para compreender. Quando o fez, arregalou os olhos, chocada.

— É claro que não! — exclamou, o tom de voz elevando-se. Os outros na mesa lançaram um olhar em sua direção. — Desculpe. — murmurou, depois fitou Edward. — Só porque admiro os brincos não quer dizer que preciso deles, Edward.

— Mas você _quer_ os brincos.

— Por um momento, quero sim. Mas eles não têm lugar na minha vida. Não é como se eu tivesse uma ocasião para usá-los. Não sou da nobreza, nem tenho tanto dinheiro quanto as mulheres nesse salão, que poderiam usá-los em algum evento de gala, como esse leilão. Seria ridículo se eu tivesse esses brincos.

— Isso não faz sentido.

— Faz sentido para mim. — replicou Bella, fitando-o com um olhar resoluto. — Se você me der os brincos, será demais. Para mim e para nós dois. Nós mal nos conhecemos.

Por um instante, os olhos dele brilharam, tempestuosos, prontos para uma discussão. Mas, depois, ele suavizou a expressão e assentiu.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem. — murmurou ele.

Bella suspirou, aliviada, e, uma vez que o leiloeiro iniciou os lances, deu a conversa por encerrada.

A disputa pelos brincos foi tão intensa quanto à da tiara. Vários lances foram dados, aumentando o valor da peça e fazendo-o chegar aos cento e sessenta mil dólares, até que a joia foi arrematada, também por um comprador anônimo.

O restante dos itens também despertou interesse, mas não tanto quanto os brincos — o valor pago pela joia foi o lance mais alto da noite.

Quando não havia mais peças, o leilão foi encerrado, dando lugar à música e à dança na pista elegante, com os homens em _smokings _impecáveis e as mulheres em vestidos elegantes e cheios de glamour.

Parecia como o Oscar, pensou Bella, distraída, enquanto observava o salão. Nunca se imaginara numa festa de gala como aquela, mas até que gostava de como havia sido até agora. Talvez a companhia, tanto de Edward, quanto dos Cullen, ajudasse. Ela se sentia à vontade naquele ambiente, não desconfortável ou intimidada, como achou que se sentiria. Bem, talvez tivesse se sentido assim quando chegara, mas isso já passara.

Ela observou o salão ao redor, apreciando o trabalho de quem havia organizado a festa. Reconhecia a elegância e o bom gosto de Esme aqui e ali.

As cores da decoração em cinza e branco, combinadas aos arranjos de rosas vermelhas nas mesas, certamente haviam sido escolhidos por Esme. Era, ao mesmo tempo, elegante e delicado. O palco fora situado de modo que servisse tanto para os lances do leilão quanto para abrigar a banda que, no momento, tocava um jazz suave que embalava os convidados na pista de dança.

Bella gostava de como havia uma simplicidade elegante na decoração, em como isso contribuía para tornar o ambiente descontraído. O evento era de gala, a decoração mantinha isso, mas também mantinha sobriedade diante do motivo porque todos estavam ali. Não havia ostentação, pensou, uma vez que isso não combinava com um evento de caridade.

Gostava disso. Precisava lembrar-se de parabenizar Esme e o organizador da festa, quando falasse com a matriarca dos Cullen.

— Isabella Swan.

Ao ouvir seu nome, ela se virou e se deparou com um homem alto, cabelos e olhos escuros, que sorria para ela como se eles se encontrassem em festas todos os dias.

Bella esboçou um sorriso educado.

— Desculpe, mas nós nos conhecemos? — Ela tentou vasculhar a memória, na esperança de evocar o rosto dele, mas nada lhe veio à mente.

O homem continuou a sorrir.

— Ainda não. — Ele estendeu a mão. — Sou Aro Volturi. Edward e eu somos sócios em alguns negócios.

— Ah. — Ela aceitou a mão. Ainda não compreendia como ele a conhecia. Talvez, pensou, Edward tivesse falado sobre ela com o sócio. Mas a ideia não a convenceu. Não imaginava que Edward fosse alguém que misturava negócios e vida pessoal. A não ser que o senhor Volturi fosse também um amigo próximo de Edward. Ela observou o homem de olhos escuros. Ele não parecia o tipo amigável, embora seu sorriso fosse simpático. Simpático demais, pensou Bella.

Tinha uma teoria de que simpatia demais, na maioria das vezes, era usada para mascarar angústia, desdém ou falsidade.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Volturi. — disse Bella, novamente com um sorriso educado. Ela era, acima de tudo, uma profissional habituada a lidar com todo o tipo de pessoa. — Acho que perdi Edward de vista.

— Oh, não vai ser por muito tempo. — disse Aro Volturi em tom de conversa. — Eu soube que você será responsável pela festa de casamento de Alice.

Ele devia ser bastante próximo dos Cullen, imaginou Bella, para saber e abordar aqueles assuntos pessoais com tanta naturalidade. Ou talvez ele apenas fosse um grande intrometido e fofoqueiro.

Qualquer que fosse o caso, Bella decidiu que poderia lidar com ele.

— A empresa em que trabalho foi contratada para realizar o casamento de Alice. — disse, evasiva, embora mantivesse o tom de voz suave e o sorriso educado. — Senhor Volturi, se me dá licença, eu preciso voltar à minha mesa.

— Ah, mas é claro! Não quero prendê-la aqui. — Ele deu uma breve risada, deliberadamente afetada, e estendeu mão.

Ao aceitar o cumprimento, Bella resistiu ao impulso de puxar o braço quando ele beijou as costas de sua mão. Não sabia por que, mas não gostara daquilo. O modo como ele a fitava, enquanto beijava sua mão, fazia o gesto parecer... íntimo demais, pensou ela e recolheu a mão rapidamente.

Edward parou ao seu lado, lançando um olhar duro na direção de Aro Volturi.

Definitivamente, decidiu Bella, ele e o sócio não eram amigos. Não haveria hostilidade nos olhos de Edward se o senhor Volturi fosse um amigo de longa data, como ele tentara convencer Bella de ser com sua conversa sobre já ter ouvido falar dela e as informações que tinha sobre o casamento de Alice.

— Edward! — disse Aro, o tom entusiasmado, quando o viu. — Que maravilha! Estávamos agora mesmo falando de você. Isabella estava preocupada, temendo tê-lo perdido de vista.

O tom simpático e entusiasmado não suavizou a expressão de Edward.

— Felizmente, estou aqui, agora.

— Está mesmo. — Ele lançou um olhar cínico na direção de Bella. — E muito bem acompanhado.

Edward fechou a mão em punho, mas obrigou-se a manter a voz e os olhos tranquilos quando fitou Bella.

— Minha mãe quer falar com você.

Bella assentiu, grata por ter um motivo para sair dali. Não sabia por que, mas algo em relação a Aro Volturi a deixava inquieta. Talvez fossem os olhos cínicos e o sorriso excessivamente simpático. Ou talvez estivesse apenas exagerando. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, ela se despediu e os deixou, sumindo entre os convidados.

Quando Bella estava longe o bastante, Edward se virou para Aro, sem conseguir conter sua irritação agora.

— Por que você abordou Bella?

O sorriso que Aro esboçou saiu cínico e malicioso.

— Ora, Edward. Não imaginei que você fosse tão fácil de ler. Esse tipo de reação tempestuosa pode acabar com você.

— Por que, Aro?

Aro Volturi arqueou uma sobrancelha, os olhos divertidos agora, mas sabia que não devia continuar testando a sorte.

— Eu sabia que seria mais fácil encontrá-lo se me aproximasse de Isabella. — explicou e, após um instante de reflexão, arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Embora tenha sido difícil abordá-la sozinha. Diga-me, ela já percebeu que ser uma Cullen significa não poder virar uma esquina sem estar acompanhada de um segurança?

— Ela não é uma Cullen.

— Ela está com você. O que dá no mesmo. — Aro moveu os ombros. — Isabella Swan me pareceu inteligente, Edward. É do tipo que vai fazer perguntas.

— Então eu lidarei com elas. Você quer falar comigo?

— Sim, mas não aqui. — Ele observou o salão. — Há muita diversão aqui para falarmos de negócios.

— Que tipo de negócios?

Aro o fitou, o olhar analítico. Sabia que Edward detestaria ouvir aquilo, mas o rapaz era igual ao pai quando se tratava de negócios. Tudo com eles era sempre frases curtas, resoluções imediatas e resultados precisos. Talvez, pensou Aro, por isso os Cullen fossem tão poderosos agora.

Ou, talvez, o sucesso dos Cullen se devesse ao fato de que eles eram a Família mais sem caráter e traíra que ele conhecera.

— Tenho informações sobre aqueles assassinatos que me pediu para checar. Podemos discutir isso mais tarde.

— Não, hoje não. Amanhã. — decidiu Edward, ao que o outro assentiu.

— Como queira, meu caro. — disse Aro e sabia que o assunto estava encerrado. — Nos veremos amanhã.

— Sim. E, Aro — Edward esperou até o outro se virar para fitá-lo. —, se chegar perto de Bella novamente, eu acabo com você.

— ~ —

Quando voltou para a mesa de sua família, Edward já tinha conseguido controlar um pouco da raiva que sentira ao encontrar Bella sendo abordada por Aro. Podia considerar sua reação tempestuosa e irracional. Podia até considerá-la exagerada. Mas a verdade era que não confiava em Aro e nem superficialmente acreditara na desculpa que ele lhe dera, dizendo que abordara Bella porque assim conseguiria falar com ele.

Uma das primeiras coisas que Edward havia aprendido, quando assumiu o lugar do pai, era a desconfiar de tudo e todos. Quando se tratava de um Volturi, então, devia desconfiar mais ainda.

Mas Aro estava certo em relação a uma coisa, pensou Edward. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela começaria a fazer perguntas.

Ele avistou sua mesa e encontrou o olhar de Bella. Ela lhe sorriu, aqueles olhos castanhos, misteriosos e astutos como os de uma cigana encontraram os seus, despertando nele um desejo profundo, que sentira desde o instante em que a conhecera.

Eram olhos sedutores, como a mulher por trás deles, mas eram também olhos inteligentes. Edward não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse que Bella era uma mulher observadora e inteligente.

E, ao contrário do que ele dissera a Aro, não fazia ideia de como lidaria com as perguntas, quando ela começasse a fazê-las.

Edward alcançou a mesa e, decidindo que aquela, ao menos, ainda não era a noite para perguntas e respostas. Ele parou diante de Bella e estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Que tal uma dança? — disse, esboçando um sorriso.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e lançou um olhar na direção de sua taça de champanhe. Aqueles lábios dele, cheios e esculpidos à perfeição, curvados num sorriso sedutor, causavam uma agitação dos diabos em seu interior. Como ela seria capaz de dançar quando sentia as pernas bambas só com um sorriso dele?

— Não bebi o suficiente para isso. — Ela tentou argumentar.

— Não se preocupe. — Edward segurou sua mão, firmemente, fazendo-a se levantar. — Você estará comigo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha diante do tom arrogante, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Como as pernas estavam cooperando, ela se deixou guiar até a pista. Descobriu que não desejava resistir à oportunidade de ficar perto de Edward.

Quando chegaram à pista, ele colocou uma mão em sua cintura, aproximando-os. Então, segurou sua mão com a outra e guiou-a ao som da suave canção que a banda tocava.

Bella suspirou e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, mergulhando na sempre maravilhosa sensação de estar assim, perto e junto de Edward.

Eles deslizaram pelo salão, esquecendo-se de que havia mais gente ali a não ser os dois, ligando-se um ao outro por desejos e necessidades que cresciam, duravam, e descansavam até surgirem de novo.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram, em meio à luz baixa e ao ritmo misterioso da música, havia, novamente, aquele calor abrasador e uma necessidade tão latente, tão forte, que desestabilizava a mente, acelerava o coração, pulsando violentamente. Era surpreendente que os convidados não sentissem aquela intensidade.

Bella o observou, presa ao olhar dele. Ele a fitava com os olhos verdes e obscurecidos, como o mar em uma tempestade noturna, que a manteve presa. Perdendo-se nele.

Edward fitou os lábios dela, desejando sentir o gosto primeiro ali. Depois, beijaria cada canto da pele macia, ouvindo-a gemer e suspirar seu nome. Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente. Estava a um passo de enlouquecer completamente. Se havia um limite, estava nele e muito, muito perto de cometer uma loucura.

Suavemente, ele a trouxe mais para perto.

Bella prendeu a respiração quando ele se inclinou em sua direção.

— Eu quero você, Bella. — sussurrou Edward no ouvido dela. — Quero levá-la para o quarto e fazer amor com você. Esta noite.

Ela estremeceu, sentindo o hálito cálido dele acariciando sua pele. Seu corpo estava uma confusão. O que a empurrava na direção dele era tão forte, tão poderoso, que nublava sua mente e confundia seus sentidos.

Por um instante, ela não disse nada. Quando encontrou a própria voz, afastou-se o suficiente para fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Que bom que estamos num hotel.

Edward ouviu a voz rouca, observou os olhos castanhos, enormes e provocantes, e sentiu o sangue pulsando forte na cabeça. Mas, ainda assim, conseguiu esboçar um sorriso enviesado e dizer:

— Uma viagem de elevador é o máximo que aguento.

— Somos dois. — Bella devolveu o sorriso e, com um beijo leve nos lábios dele, aproximou-se do ouvido dele e sussurrou: — Leve-me com você, Edward, e faça amor comigo. Também quero você.

Ele a fitou.

— Isso significa que você já pensou?

Não, ela não conseguia pensar. Estava tão dominada de desejo que não conseguia pensar. Talvez, se ela e Edward atingissem aquele grau de intimidade, deixando para trás a excitação da novidade, ela conseguiria pensar. Então, voltaria a ser racional, movida pela lógica, não pelo que corria, desvairado e quente, em suas veias.

— Não quero pensar esta noite. — Ela disse. — Só quero sentir. Só quero senti-lo.

— ~ —

Eles estavam na mesa dos Cullen, despedindo-se, quando Cyrus se aproximou.

— Senhor Cullen.

Edward fitou o motorista com um olhar aborrecido.

— Esta noite, não, Cyrus. Estou fora do alcance para todos. — Ele se virou para falar com a mãe, ansioso por encerrar as despedidas.

Cyrus não se moveu.

— Senhorita Swan, então. — insistiu o motorista, para a surpresa de Bella, e a irritação de Edward.

Ambos fitaram Cyrus.

Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas Bella o interrompeu, colocando uma mão em seu braço. Ela fitou o motorista.

— Anthony? — disse Bella, compreendendo, ao que Cyrus assentiu.

— Bess disse que Anthony está com febre, quase trinte e oito graus. Ela já chamou o médico e pediu que eu os avisasse imediatamente.

— Sim, claro. Obrigada, Cyrus. — disse Bella e, apesar da pontada de decepção, virou-se para Edward com um olhar determinado. — Você precisa ficar com Anthony.

— É claro. — Edward assentiu. Estava fora de alcance para todos, menos para o filho. Demorara, mas estava aprendendo que Anthony era sua prioridade número um. Compreendia e aceitava isso, mesmo agora, quando isso significava perder sua noite com Bella. E, pensou, surpreendia-o que ela também compreendesse. — Venha comigo.

Ela assentiu, sem querer discutir ou discordar. Ficaria preocupada até ter notícias de Anthony, então era melhor acompanhar Edward e sabê-las logo.

Após uma breve despedida, Edward e Bella caminharam para fora do hotel, seguindo na direção oposta a dos elevadores.

No final, eles terminariam a noite juntos. Só não seria como haviam imaginado. Ou esperado.

— ~ —

Quando eles chegaram à mansão, o médico já estava examinando Anthony. Eles o encontraram, com o menino, conversando pacientemente com um Anthony de olhar cansado, o rosto corado por causa da febre e a expressão meio infeliz de alguém doente.

O menino esboçou um breve sorriso quando avistou o pai e Bella, mas, com o efeito dos remédios e do afago de Bella em seus cabelos, adormeceu logo.

— O que ele tem, Doutor Collins? — quis saber Edward, dirigindo-se ao médico enquanto eles ainda estavam no quarto do menino.

— Catapora. — respondeu o médico, tirando os óculos de grau e massageando os olhos cansados. Tinha sido o pediatra de Edward e Alice na infância e agora era o médico de Anthony. Havia um sentimento nostálgico nisso, cuidar do pai, depois do filho. Era outra maneira de observar como a vida se perpetuava, imaginou. — Por isso a febre alta e as manchas na pele.

Bella observou as marcas vermelhas nos braços, pescoço e uma no rosto de Anthony. Não tinha percebido nada quando o vira mais cedo. Com um murmúrio solidário, levou uma mão à testa do menino e sentiu a pele quente ali.

O médico observou a moça elegante, em trajes de gala, que afagava o rosto do menino e fitava Anthony com um olhar suave e gentil. Era interessante, pensou Doutor Collins. Ela estava vestida como uma estrela de cinema, mas aparentava a simplicidade de uma mulher comum e preocupada com o bem estar da criança à sua frente.

Collins lançou um olhar na direção de Edward. Ele, também, observava a moça. Com o olhar de um homem cativado e fascinado, pensou o médico e sorriu. (Bem diferente, pensou o Doutor Collins, da última vez que vira Edward com a outra mulher — a mãe de Anthony.) Não podia culpá-lo.

Com um pigarro, ele chamou a atenção de Edward.

— Receitei um remédio para a febre e outro que vai ajudar quando a coceira começar. — disse, entregando a receita a Edward.

— Mais alguma coisa? — quis saber ele, lançando mais um olhar na direção de Bella e do filho. — Alguma recomendação específica?

— Certifique-se de que Anthony descanse bastante e coma coisas leves. Bess já está acostumada à dieta de alguém com catapora, já que você e Alice tiveram isso quando criança. Ela sabe o que fazer.

— Sim, claro.

O médico se levantou, com sua pasta de couro preta em mãos.

— Estarei no celular se você precisar de mim.

— Obrigado, Doutor Collins. Eu o acompanho até a porta.

Antes de sair, o médico se virou para Bella:

— Foi um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Swan.

Ela sorriu.

— O prazer foi meu, doutor Collins. Obrigada por cuidar de Anthony.

Ela se importava com o menino, percebeu o médico. Bem diferente, pensou, da mãe de Anthony.

Edward acompanhou o médico até a porta da frente, ouvindo as últimas instruções do médico sobre o que deveria fazer para cuidar do filho com catapora. Quando as instruções foram dadas, Doutor Collins o fitou e sorriu.

— Ela é linda e gosta do seu filho.

— Anthony também gosta muito dela. — Edward não precisava perguntar sobre quem o médico estava falando.

— Ele perguntou por você e por ela. — lembrou-se o médico, franzindo o cenho. — Eu gosto dela.

Edward franziu o cenho, encenando um olhar perigoso.

— Vá com calma, seu velho, eu a vi primeiro.

O médico deu uma gargalhada.

— É uma coisa boa que eu não tenho trinta anos a menos, rapaz. Você não teria chance contra mim.

Edward curvou os lábios.

— Sou um homem de sorte, então.

O médico o fitou, a expressão reflexiva, e estalou a língua.

— Ah, sim, você é.

— ~ —

Ele voltou ao quarto do filho, onde Bella o esperava, sentada na ponta da cama, acariciando a mão de Anthony enquanto o observava. Ela se virou quando ouviu a porta abrir e fitou Edward com um breve sorriso.

— Catapora faz parte da infância, suponho.

— Pois é. — Edward se aproximou da cama e observou o filho adormecido. — Para alguns, faz. Tive catapora com a mesma idade de Anthony. — disse ele, lembrando-se de que o pai não tinha aparecido nenhuma vez para vê-lo, uma vez que nunca tivera catapora e tinha medo de contrair a doença, caso o visitasse.

Isso o tinha magoado na ocasião. E ainda magoava, percebeu Edward. Especialmente agora, quando ele mesmo tinha um filho e, sabia, ficaria o tempo todo perto de Anthony, mesmo se nunca tivesse contraído catapora.

— Eu tive quando estava com sete anos. — disse Bella. — Minha mãe teve um grande problema inventando atividades para me fazer ficar na cama, em repouso. — Ela encontrou os olhos de Edward com um brilho divertido no olhar. — Fui uma criança hiperativa.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Mas você parece tão calma agora.

Bella moveu os ombros.

— Fiquei mais velha. Aprendi a canalizar minha energia para o trabalho. — Ela se levantou, deu um beijo suave na testa de Anthony. — É melhor eu ir. Está tarde.

Edward segurou sua mão quando ela deu um passo em direção à porta.

— Fique.

Ela franziu o cenho, surpresa. Lançou um olhar na direção da criança adormecida, depois o fitou.

— Edward, eu… nós não...

— Só para dormir, Bella. — disse ele, a voz baixa e calma. Sabia que as prioridades da noite, tanto dela quanto dele mesmo, haviam mudado completamente para Anthony. Mas gostaria de tê-la por perto, mesmo que fosse apenas para dormir.

Ela respirou fundo, soltou o ar lentamente.

— Está bem. — concordou Bella e ergueu os olhos, fitando-o com um sorriso enviesado. — Mas eu não trouxe uma muda de roupa.

— Vamos dar um jeito nisso. — Ele a imaginou usando uma de suas camisas, apenas uma de suas camisas, com aquelas pernas longas e macias expostas. A imagem disso acelerou sua pulsação, escurecendo seu olhar. Deliberadamente, para aquietar a si mesmo, ele roçou os lábios na testa dela e beijou-a ali, suave e castamente.

— Pai? — chamou Anthony, a voz rouca de sono.

Edward e Bella viraram-se para o menino, o desejo relegado a um canto, a atenção voltando-se para cuidar da criança doente.

— E aí, campeão? — disse Edward, sentando-se na beirada da cama, encontrando os olhos verdes e sonolentos do filho. — Como você se sente?

— Estou com frio.

— Eu sei, mas isso logo vai passar. O remédio que o doutor Collins deu vai fazer o frio passar.

— Ele disse que eu tenho catapora. — comentou Anthony, franzindo o nariz diante do termo. — São essas manchas na minha pele?

— São sim. — respondeu Edward, observando o filho analisar os próprios braços.

— Não quero ter catapora. — disse Anthony ao pai. — A gente não vai poder ir ao parque amanhã se eu tiver.

— Nós vamos ao parque quando você estiver melhor, campeão. Eu prometo.

— Quero ir amanhã. — reclamou Anthony com o típico aborrecimento infantil de uma criança doente.

— Amanhã não, Anthony. — replicou Edward, a voz baixa, mas o tom firme. — Amanhã nós vamos ficar em casa. Eu vou ficar com você e nós podemos jogar Monopoly ou qualquer outro jogo de tabuleiro.

Isso captou a atenção do menino.

— Sério?

— Sério. — Edward ajeitou melhor as cobertas em torno do filho, percebendo-o com as pálpebras pesadas, lutando contra o sono. — Agora você precisa dormir.

— Senhorita Bella, você vai jogar com a gente amanhã?

Bella se inclinou e beijou a ponta do nariz dele.

— Vou sim, meu amor. Mas só se você dormir agora. Você precisa descansar para a catapora ir embora logo.

— Então eu vou descansar. — murmurou Anthony, vendo que estava em desvantagem naquela questão, já que Bella, claramente, estava do lado de seu pai. — Posso ter uma história para dormir?

Bella lançou um olhar na direção de Edward.

— Vá em frente. — disse ele. — Preciso ligar para minha mãe e avisá-la de que Anthony está bem.

Ela assentiu e, quando ele deixou o quarto, puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama, pegou o livro que estava na cabeceira da cama e começou a lê-lo para o menino.

Quando terminou de tranquilizar a mãe, Edward voltou ao quarto para encontrar o filho dormindo pacificamente na cama e Bella, também adormecida na poltrona.

Como no dia do incidente com a babá, a cena o tocou. Mais profundamente dessa vez, ele percebeu, um pouco alarmado. Fazia pouco tempo que Bella estava em sua vida e na de Anthony. Ainda assim, por um instante, ela parecia pertencer àquele cenário.

Ele não sabia o que fazer em relação a isso. Com a atração e o desejo que sentia por Bella podia lidar. Mas não sabia como lidaria se houvesse algo mais. Afinal, nunca houvera algo mais para ele.

Bella abriu os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

— Desculpe. — Ela fechou o livro e se levantou. — Acho que estou mais cansada do que imaginava.

— Foi uma noite longa. Venha, vou levar você ao seu quarto.

Ela deixou o livro na cabeceira de Anthony e, sem querer incomodar o menino doente, seguiu Edward para fora do cômodo.

A senhora Jones estava no corredor, já usando um robe, embora os cabelos estivessem presos em um coque elegante.

— Senhor Cullen, já providenciei o que me pediu. Arrumei o Quarto Azul para...

— Não, o quarto azul não. — Edward a interrompeu, o tom ríspido.

A senhora Jones estava habituada ao tom ríspido do patrão, mas Bella ficou chocada com a atitude dele. Parecia que a governanta o tinha ameaçado mortalmente.

— Perfeitamente, senhor. Vou transferir as coisas para o Quarto Rosa imediatamente.

— Obrigado, Bess. — Ele esperou até a governanta se afastar e virou-se para Bella, fingindo não perceber o olhar interrogativo dela.

— Eu vou ficar um pouco com Anthony. — disse ele à Bella, tocando os lábios dela brevemente. — Tenha uma boa noite.

Bess já a esperava para levá-la até o quarto. Depois de lhe mostrar rapidamente o aposento, a governanta transferiu os itens que já havia levado ao Quart Azul. Quando terminou, desejou boa noite à Bella e caminhou até a porta.

— Senhora Jones. — Bella a chamou governanta antes que ela saísse do quarto.

— Sim?

Bella hesitou um instante, mas decidiu que não dormiria se não tirasse uma dúvida.

— Qual é o problema com o Quarto Azul? — Ela perguntou e, observando a hesitação da mulher, soube que ao menos parte de suas suspeitas tinha fundamento. Só esperava que Bess lhe fornecesse mais informações.

— Senhorita Swan, eu... — Ela fez uma pausa, hesitou novamente. Por fim, suspirou. Sabia que a moça era perspicaz e, embora corresse o risco de estar fazendo fofoca, queria ajudá-la a compreender onde estava se metendo. — O Quarto Azul era o lugar onde a mãe de Anthony dormia, quando ela viveu aqui.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Você quer dizer que era o quarto que Edward dividia com a esposa.

Bess meneou a cabeça.

— Não. Eu quis dizer exatamente o que disse. Nunca houve uma senhora Cullen nessa casa, senhorita Swan. — explicou e, antes que se tornasse mais fofoqueira, acrescentou: — Desculpe, senhorita, mas eu já falei mais do que deveria.

— É claro. Obrigada, senhora Jones.

A governanta assentiu e se retirou.

Bella caminhou pelo quarto, curiosa. Sabia muito pouco sobre Edward, percebeu. Especialmente no que dizia respeito ao passado dele com a mãe de Anthony. É claro que não podia cobrar nada. Afinal, eles se conheciam há pouco tempo. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que queria saber.

Ainda mais depois de ver a reação dele quando a governanta tentara colocá-la no tal Quarto Azul.

Edward tinha ficado furioso e ela não entendia essa reação.

Bella abraçou a si mesma e se sentou na beirada da cama. Com um longo suspiro, percebeu que aquele era o segundo mistério em relação a Edward com o qual se deparava desde que o conhecera.

Observando o quarto elegante, ela tomou uma decisão.

Estava na hora de fazer perguntas.

* * *

**N/A: Então, o que acharam?**

**Ps.: Meu spoiler da semana passada ficou sem sentido. Desconsiderem-no (por enquanto). Vocês vão entendê-lo no Capítulo 11. Desculpe por isso!**


	11. Capítulo Onze

**N/A: Olha eu aqui, atrasada. Desculpa por isso, gente, mas fiquei sem inspiração. É tão frustrante não conseguir escrever, sabe? Pior ainda é deixar vocês na mão. :/ Desculpa mesmo por atrasar a postagem.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários de vocês! Leio todos e levo tudo que vocês dizem em consideração. :D**

**Agora, boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Bella acordou cedo no domingo — uma coisa muito rara para seus padrões. Quando virou na cama, abrindo os olhos para fitar a manhã gloriosa que entrava através da janela, ela compreendeu porque tinha acordado tão cedo. Não estava no próprio quarto, nem na própria cama.

Estava na casa de Edward.

Ela observou o quarto ao redor, com sua decoração sóbria e sem pompa, apesar de que o tamanho do aposento já contribuía para classificar aquele quarto como imponente. Aquele cômodo sozinho devia ser do tamanho de sua sala de estar e cozinha juntas.

Espreguiçando-se, Bella se permitiu um momento de indulgência, cedendo à maciez do colchão em baixo de si e à espaçosa cama em que havia dormido.

Uma pena que tivesse dormido sozinha.

Aquele não era o quarto de Edward e ela sabia que, com Anthony doente, não era certo levar adiante aquele jogo de sedução iniciado no baile. Estava frustrada, mas, depois da noite passada, tinha chegado à conclusão de que precisava esclarecer algumas coisas antes de permitir que sua relação com Edward avançasse.

Mas, pensou, isso não aconteceria hoje.

Hoje ela dedicaria seu dia ao outro adorável Cullen em sua vida, que estava doente e merecia um pouco de mimo.

Depois de um rápido banho e uma troca de roupas — ela não sabia, exatamente, de onde vinham as roupas que a Senhora Jones arrumara no quarto, mas rezava para que não fossem de alguma mulher com quem Edward tivera algo. Não estava em posição de recusar as roupas, uma vez que sua estadia tinha sido de última hora, e ela não podia andar pela casa em um vestido de gala e salto alto, mas seria desconfortável se as roupas fossem de outra mulher com quem Edward já estivera.

Decidida a não pensar nisso, Bella escolheu calças jeans confortáveis e uma blusa azul, amarrou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e deixou o quarto. Primeiro, foi ver como Anthony estava. Encontrou-o ainda dormindo, meio febril, mas com um semblante tranquilo. Sem querer perturbá-lo, deixou-o dormir e saiu do quarto. Resolveu descer, em busca de café da manhã e de Edward.

Quando entrou na cozinha, encontrou a governanta diante da bancada, preparando o que parecia ser uma massa de bolo.

— Bom dia, senhorita Swan. — disse a senhora Jones, com um sorriso educado, quando a viu entrar na cozinha.

— Bom dia. — Bella devolveu o sorriso da governanta. — Estive com Anthony. Ele está dormindo como uma pedra.

A governanta assentiu, em compreensão.

— O pobre não teve uma noite fácil. Entre a febre e a coceira, ele mal conseguiu dormir. — Ela deixou sua tarefa com o bolo, lavou as mãos. — Por favor, senhorita Swan, sente-se. Vou providenciar seu café.

— Obrigada. Você pode me chamar de Bella, se quiser.

Bess sorriu por sobre o ombro.

— Está bem, Bella. E você pode me chamar de Bess.

Bella assentiu, satisfeita por desfazerem as formalidades, e se sentou diante da bancada. Quando sentiu o cheiro de waffles, soltou um longo suspiro. Teria que aprender a controlar a boca se pretendia mesmo ficar por perto.

— Você passou a noite com Anthony?

— Ah, não. — disse Bess, distraída, ocupando-se em preparar café fresco. — O senhor Cullen ficou com ele.

— É mesmo?

Diante do tom incrédulo, a governanta se virou e esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Eu sei. É surpreendente.

Bella contraiu os lábios, sentindo-se envergonhada por deixar escapar seu tom surpreso.

— Ele está tentando mesmo. — murmurou ela e suspirou.

— Está. — Bess assentiu, tendo-a ouvido. — Ele sempre foi empenhado, o senhor Cullen. — continuou. — Não há nada que ele não consiga fazer, quando resolve fazê-lo. Com Anthony, ele devia ter tentando antes, mas acho que estava precisando de um pouco de incentivo. — Ela se virou e sorriu para Bella. — Quer suco de laranja, goiaba ou outra fruta?

— Laranja, por favor. — Bella a observou enquanto ela separava as frutas para o suco. — Posso ajudá-la, Bess.

— Eu sei que pode. E que ajudaria, se eu permitisse. Mas hoje não. — Ela colocou a caneca de café e a garrafa diante de Bella e esboçou um sorriso suave. — Hoje você fica aí que vou lhe servir o café da manhã.

— Obrigada. — Bella bebericou o café enquanto Bess terminava os waffles.

Desnecessário dizer que o café da manhã foi pecado em forma de comida. Bella terminou a refeição dizendo a si mesma que não cederia no almoço, qualquer que fosse a comida que lhe apresentassem.

— Estava tudo uma delícia, Bess. Você é uma cozinheira excepcional.

A governanta sorriu, orgulhosa. Elogios à sua culinária era seu ponto fraco.

Edward entrou na cozinha nesse instante. Ele ocupou um lugar ao lado de Bella e agradeceu o café que Bess providenciou.

Bella se virou para fitá-lo.

— Anthony ainda está dormindo?

Ele assentiu, bebendo um gole de café.

— Acho que está dormindo melhor agora. A noite passada foi difícil para ele. — Edward fez uma careta. Mais de uma vez se sentira inútil, tentando acalentar o filho durante o sono inquieto, mas o doutor Collins dissera que a febre e o desconforto eram esperados. Por um tempo, pelo menos. Isso, é claro, não mudava o fato de que Edward detestava ver o filho doente sem que pudesse fazer alguma coisa além de medicá-lo.

Afinal, estava habituado a sempre resolver as coisas, por mais difíceis que fossem.

Bella apertou sua mão suavemente, trazendo-o de volta à cozinha.

— Que bom que você ficou com Anthony.

Ele curvou os lábios. Sentia-se exausto pela noite mal dormida, mas era melhor do que se sentir culpado.

— Anthony ficava surpreso cada vez que acordava e me via. — contou Edward e começou a traçar círculos nas costas da mão dela.

O gesto espalhou-se pelo corpo de Bella numa onda de agitação e calor. Ela mudou de posição em seu banco e observou a cozinha, percebendo que a governanta não estava mais por perto.

— Bess está com Anthony. Ela vai paparicá-lo um pouco. — disse Edward, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, ainda acariciando sua mão. Ele ergueu os olhos e a fitou com um sorriso torto nos lábios. — Temos a cozinha inteira só para nós.

— Ah, bem. — disse ela, em um sussurro. — Acho que vamos ter que pensar em algo para fazer.

— Alguma sugestão?

— Tenho algumas ideias. Sou uma pessoa criativa.

Foi a vez de Edward mudar de posição em seu banco. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, porém, ouviu Cyrus pigarrear na porta.

— Senhor Cullen.

Edward o fitou, o olhar frio. Mas o motorista permaneceu impassível.

— O que foi, Cyrus?

— Aquela ligação de Moscou, senhor.

— Está bem. Já vou atender. — disse Edward. Embora estivesse ansioso por receber aquela ligação, isso não significava que estava feliz por ser interrompido. Ele esperou até o motorista se retirar e virou-se para Bella. — Preciso atender essa ligação. Você se importa de ficar com Anthony?

— É claro que não. — Bella meneou a cabeça e, assim como Edward, levantou-se de seu lugar diante da bancada.

— Não vou demorar. — prometeu Edward, seguindo com ela para fora da cozinha.

— Leve o tempo que precisar. — Bella sabia que, por mais que ele tentasse afastar-se do trabalho, momentos como aquele eram inevitáveis. Ela mesma já tivera que resolver problemas ou atender ligações aos domingos.

— Obrigado. — Edward disse, quando ambos estavam parados diante da escada.

— De nada. — Bella sorriu e, porque não era nenhuma colegial inexperiente, inclinou-se na direção dele e beijou-o. Tinha a intenção de que o beijo fosse breve, mas Edward a envolveu e a fez mergulhar num beijo urgente e rebelde. Devia saber que, com tanta tensão sexual pairando sobre eles, não havia como trocar um beijo suave.

Quando se separaram, ambos estavam ofegantes e agitados.

Bell passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— É melhor você atender aquela ligação. — disse ela. Precisava se afastar dele antes que o arrastasse para a primeira porta aberta que encontrasse e acabasse com aquele desejo que sentia e que via nos olhos dele. — Eu vou ficar com Anthony. — disse ela e subiu as escadas a passos apressados.

Edward respirou fundo, procurando o próprio equilíbrio. Quando se julgou recuperado, seguiu para o escritório.

— ~ —

Apesar de sua promessa, Bella não tinha conseguido resistir ao almoço que Bess preparara para ela e para Edward. Uma vez que Anthony ainda dormia quando chegou a hora do almoço, não fazia sentido comerem com o menino.

Então, Edward e Bella tinham almoçado juntos, conversando sobre vários assuntos. Quase parecia um encontro, se não fosse pelo lugar e o motivo de estarem ali.

— Edward, eu acho que você faz de propósito.

Ele a fitou, com o cenho franzido.

— O que eu faço de propósito?

— Você sabe que meu ponto fraco é comida. Por isso, diz à Bess para preparar essas refeições maravilhosas para não me dar outra escolha a não ser ficar aqui.

— Então você está aqui pela comida.

— Tem grande peso. Afinal, ainda preciso comer uma coisa ruim que Bess preparou.

— Isso nunca vai acontecer. Bess é a melhor cozinheira que eu conheço. E eu conheço muitas pessoas.

— Exibido.

Ele moveu os ombros.

— É verdade. — disse, tentando soar sério, mas os cantos dos lábios ameaçavam curvar-se num sorriso.

Bella fingiu recriminá-lo com um olhar. Recebeu dele um sorriso torto e suspirou diante disso. O homem era tão irresistível quanto a comida.

— Bess trabalha para você há muito tempo? — perguntou, lembrando-se da noite passada e das informações que a governanta lhe dera sobre a mãe de Anthony.

— Bess trabalha para minha família desde que eu nasci. Faz trinta anos. — disse Edward, o tom reflexivo, bebendo um gole de vinho. — Ela costumava ajudar minha mãe, mas, quando eu construí essa casa, ela decidiu vir comigo. — contou.

Bella assentiu, contornado a borda do seu copo, o gesto distraído. Queria dar um jeito de abordar o assunto sobre a mãe de Anthony, mas não tinha certeza se esse era o melhor momento.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção dela. Ela parecia… ansiosa e hesitante. Desde que a conhecera, não se lembrava de tê-la visto dando voltas para abordar um assunto.

Quer dizer, ela até mesmo já tinha gritado com ele. Sem remorso ou constrangimento.

— O que foi? Você parece… agitada.

— Só estou pensando. — disse Bella e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— Em quê?

— Por que você ficou daquele jeito quando Bess mencionou o Quarto Azul?

— Porque eu não queria que você dormisse lá. — respondeu Edward, prontamente.

— E isso tem a ver com a mãe do Anthony? Tem a ver com o fato de aquele ter sido o quarto dela?

Edward fez uma careta. Sabia onde Bella tinha conseguido aquela informação e não se surpreendia. Bess sempre tinha sido o canal de informações de sua família.

— Não acho que devemos falar sobre isso, Bella.

Ela esperava que ele pudesse dizer algo assim. Talvez Edward tivesse amado muito a mãe de Anthony e falar sobre isso o fazia sofrer. Isso explicaria várias coisas em relação a Edward — sua natureza fechada e seu relacionamento difícil com o filho, por exemplo.

Sim, pensou Bella, Edward provavelmente devia ter amado muito a mãe de Anthony. Ela compreendia isso. Só não entendia porque se sentia um pouco ressentida.

Mesmo assim, optou por ser madura e compreensiva.

— Edward, você pode me dizer. Eu sei que você teve uma história com a mãe do Anthony.

Edward a fitou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Espere. Você acha que eu não a deixei dormir naquele quarto porque mantenho o lugar como… o quê? Uma espécie de monumento? — Ele meneou a cabeça, depois riu. O som seco e frio. — Você acha que eu amava aquela mulher?

Bella ficou chocada com o desdém na voz dele.

— Ela é a mãe do seu filho.

Os olhos de Edward escureceram.

— Aquela mulher deu à luz Anthony, sim, mas ela nunca foi uma mãe para ele. Ela era uma piranha que foi capaz de negociar o próprio filho. É por isso que não quis você naquele quarto. — Edward fez uma pausa. — Inferno, eu devia ter me livrado daquele lugar há muito tempo. — Ele se levantou, dando as costas para ela e aproximando-se da janela. Fitou o lado de fora, a expressão séria. — Eu não a amava. Nunca amei.

Bella não sabia o que fazer. Por um lado, queria pressioná-lo e fazê-lo falar mais sobre a história dele com a mãe de Anthony. Mas, por outro, ao ouvir o aborrecimento e a amargura no tom dele, ela sabia que o assunto era complicado e talvez não devesse ser abordado ainda. Agora que sabia um pouco mais, queria que Edward lhe contasse aquela história porque confiava nela, não porque fora pressionado a fazê-lo.

Na noite passada, tinha decidido que queria respostas. Mas, agora, percebeu que podia esperar para tê-las.

Edward havia concordado em lhe conceder tempo, quando ela decidira que eles deviam levar o relacionamento um passo de cada vez. Agora, era a sua vez de dar tempo a ele.

Bella se levantou e caminhou até onde ele estava. Tocou o ombro dele e o fez fitá-la.

— Eu sinto muito, Edward. Não devia ter começado esse assunto. Como eu disse, entendo que você teve um passado com a mãe do Anthony. Se você não quer falar sobre isso, por mim tudo bem.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Simples assim? Pensei que você fosse do tipo curiosa.

Bella esboçou um breve sorriso.

— Eu sou, mas não a ponto de ser intrometida. Não vou pressioná-lo para que me conte a sua história com a mãe do seu filho. Posso ser paciente e esperar que você queira me contar.

Edward suspirou. Ela parecia compreensiva naquele momento, mas sabia que isso não duraria para sempre. Perguntou a si mesmo se, quando chegasse a hora em que contasse a ela não apenas sobre a mãe de Anthony, mas também sobre o que ele era, se Bella também seria compreensiva. Não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta, e isso, percebeu, assustava-o.

E se Bella achasse que seu estilo de vida era demais, se rejeitasse seu lado criminoso, e decidisse não ficar com ele? E, pior, se ela o desprezasse?

Não gostava de como essa simples hipótese o assustava.

Bella franziu o cenho, intrigada com o que via nos olhos dele.

Porém, antes que ela pudesse perguntar por que ele a estava olhando daquela maneira, Edward falou:

— Obrigado por não me pressionar. — disse ele. — Mas faça um favor a nós dois, sim?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Que favor?

— Não espere demais.

— ~ —

Edward estava sentado em uma mesa de canto, à espera de Aro, enquanto Emmett lhe repassava novidades sobre os assassinatos na região da Eclipse.

Desde a noite em que Edward estivera na boate — a mesma noite em que encontrara Bella —, havia ocorrido mais um assassinato. Esse último crime ocorrera na noite em que ele e Anthony haviam convidado Bella para jantar. Edward ainda se ressentia por ter sido afastado de Bella para verificar a situação.

Mas o caso era que a polícia começava a fazer a ligação entre os crimes e o fato de que ocorriam sempre com vítimas que haviam frequentado a casa noturna de Edward.

Como queria se certificar de chegar ao assassino antes que a polícia, Edward precisava dedicar muito tempo à solução daquele caso. Embora tivesse deixado a investigação nas mãos de Emmett — alguém em quem ele confiava —, sentia-se obrigado a ficar inteiramente a par daquela situação.

Assim como Edward suspeitava que o assassino estava tentando atingi-lo, também sabia que, quem quer que fosse, essa pessoa conhecia segredos de sua família que, até então, ele julgara muito bem guardados.

Encontrar esse assassino não era uma opção. Era algo que ele precisava fazer. E faria.

Havia coisas sobre o passado dos Cullen, especialmente sobre os pais de Edward, que precisavam ficar nas sombras e nunca serem trazidas à superfície. Para o bem de todos, especialmente de Esme e de Alice.

A mãe e a irmã já tinham sido danificadas demais pelo que acontecera no passado. Edward não permitiria que isso estragasse o presente e futuro maravilhosos que ambas tinham construído.

— Edward, meu caro!

Resistindo ao impulso de fazer uma careta, Edward ergueu a cabeça e devolveu o cumprimento de Aro com um assentimento. Não gostava do tom sempre alegre do outro. Especialmente porque os olhos escuros de Aro jamais acompanhavam seu tom de voz jovial ou o sorriso cínico.

— Espero não ter feito você esperar muito. — comentou Aro, soando preocupado, mas ambos sabiam que ele fazia Edward esperar de propósito. Com um gesto para um garçom, ele se sentou e voltou-se para Edward. — Você parecia ansioso para falar sobre esse assunto.

— Anthony está doente. Não quero demorar. — replicou Edward. Tinha passado o domingo com o filho e, com a ajuda de Bella, cuidara e distraíra Anthony da melhor maneira que conseguiram.

Como a catapora ainda estava no início, Anthony passara boa parte do dia cansado, tirando cochilos não muito tranquilos, pois a febre retornara. Ele não parecera muito aborrecido, porém, quando acordava e encontrava o pai com ele.

Edward se sentia um pouco irritado — consigo mesmo — quando via a surpresa nos olhos de Anthony ao vê-lo a seu lado. Ao perceber, pensou, que ele cumprira a promessa de que não o deixaria naquele dia.

Coisas como essa reação do filho faziam-no perceber que era muito simples fazer Anthony feliz.

O filho só precisava dele.

Esse era mais um motivo porque Edward não queria estender muito aquela reunião com Aro.

Precisava voltar para casa. Para o filho.

— Pobre Anthony. O que ele tem?

— Catapora. Que informações você tem sobre os assassinatos?

Aro esboçou um sorriso amarelo e bebeu um gole de seu uísque antes de responder.

— Um dos meus prédios fica localizado a uma quadra da Eclipse. Alec, que trabalha como senhorio para mim no lugar, me contou que tem um morador novo. Mudou-se há pouco mais de três meses. É um homem, cerca de trinta anos, e atende pelo apelido de Russo.

— Você não sabe o verdadeiro nome dele?

— Não costumo perguntar esse tipo de coisa. Desde que meus locatários paguem, eles podem se chamar do que quiserem.

Edward não questionaria isso. Seus negócios também seguiam a mesma lógica.

— Por que você acha que esse homem pode ter algo a ver com meu problema?

— Alec disse que ele foi específico quando o procurou, dizendo que precisava ficar num lugar próximo à rua onde fica sua boate. Russo não disse que queria ficar perto da Eclipse, exatamente, mas, com o seu problema, bem que podemos pensar nisso, não é?

Edward pensou sobre aquilo, trocando um breve olhar com Emmett. O outro assentiu. A teoria de Aro fazia sentido.

— Preciso falar com esse tal de Russo.

Aro sorriu.

— Tenho certeza de que precisa. — disse ele. — E eu preciso que a fiscalização pare de embargar a construção do meu complexo empresarial na região sul.

Edward estava nessa vida tempo o suficiente para saber que sempre havia um preço a pagar por informação.

— Quem está no seu caminho?

— O nome dele é Simon Rogers, fiscal da prefeitura.

Edward assentiu.

— Rogers vai precisar tirar uma longa licença na segunda-feira. Alguém mais inclinado a liberar sua obra vai assumir o lugar dele. — disse e se levantou.

Aro fez o mesmo, estendendo a mão para Edward, que aceitou.

— Russo vive no segundo andar. Apartamento duzentos e um. Boa sorte na sua busca.

— Terei. — replicou Edward e afastou-se.

— Ah, Edward. — Aro o chamou.

Edward se virou para encontrar o olhar cínico do outro.

— Sim?

— Você ainda cultiva o hábito de investigar as mulheres com quem se relaciona?

Edward não gostou do tom, nem do modo como os olhos negros de Aro brilhavam, maliciosos.

— Por que está perguntando isso? — quis saber, ignorando a pergunta do outro com outra indagação.

Aro curvou os lábios, o sorriso cínico surgindo lentamente.

— Porque, meu caro — disse. —, Isabella Swan pode ter um sorriso doce, mas veneno frequentemente é confundido com doçura.

* * *

**N/A: E aí, comentários?**

**Ps.: Não teremos post nesse domingo. Próximo post vai ser dia 13-06. **


	12. Capítulo Doze

**N/A: Surpresa! Espero que gostem. Bem-vindas, leitoras novas! Que bom tê-las de volta, leitoras velhas!**

**Muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários. :) Acho que nunca vou me cansar de lê-los. ;)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

— A pérgula vai ficar exatamente aqui. — explicou Bella, sinalizando um lugar entre arbustos e camélias. O espaço no jardim da Mansão Cullen ficava rodeado de flores e, ao fundo, tinha como vista um belo bosque de abetos e pinheiros. Era um belo lugar para se trocar os votos matrimoniais e um ótimo cenário para as fotos desse momento. — Não vai ser muito alta, de modo que as barbas de velho fiquem acima da cabeça de vocês. — disse à Alice. — Isso vai dar a impressão de que vocês estão casando no bosque. — Ela sorriu. — Vai criar uma bela ilusão.

— Sem dúvida. — concordou Alice, os olhos brilhando com a imagem mental do cenário descrito por Bella. — Posso ter uma pérgula cor de terra?

— É claro que pode. Você é quem manda. — disse Bella, anotando aquela alteração. Alice não mudava de ideia sobre muitas coisas e, quando fazia, apenas fazia alteração de cores ou modelos de peças a serem usadas na decoração do casamento. Era fácil lidar com uma noiva assim.

E também era um alívio. Especialmente porque não havia muito tempo para indecisões e ajustes extravagantes. Estavam na metade de maio e, além de planejarem o casamento e a festa, que aconteceriam já no início de julho, Bella ainda estava acertando os detalhes para o Chá de Panela de Alice, que seria na primeira semana de junho.

Ou seja, praticamente amanhã.

Ela fez mais algumas anotações na agenda, de coisas que lhe vieram a mente. Depois, ergueu a cabeça e continuou:

— Lá atrás, vamos instalar a plataforma de madeira para servir de pista de dança. Ao redor ficará uma cerca viva de flores do campo, nas cores que vcê escolheu, além das flores do jardim da sua mãe.

Alice assentiu, mordendo o lábio, pensativa.

— Será que é sensato manter praticamente tudo ao ar livre? E se chover bem na hora do casamento?

— Nós sempre temos um Plano B para esse tipo de cenário. Se chover, vamos manter tudo dentro da Mansão. As mesas ficarão no salão de festas, e você vai se casar na sala anexa ao salão. Sua entrada vai ser pela escadaria principal e, honestamente, se isso realmente for necessário, vai ser tão perfeito quanto caminhar pelo jardim encantado de Esme. — Bella disse e continuou: — Mas esse é o Plano B que, eu aposto, vai ser apenas isso. Tenho o pressentimento, além de esperanças, de que não vai chover no dia do seu casamento.

— Mamãe disse a mesma coisa. — Alice caminhou pelo jardim, observando-o e tentando imaginar como ficaria tudo o que Bella descrevera. Queria muito que o casamento acontecesse exatamente como estava planejando junto com Bella, mas, vez ou outro preocupava-se com o tempo. — Vou confiar em vocês. — decidiu. — Espero mesmo que o tempo ajude.

— Ele vai. — garantiu Bella, verificando sua agenda, enquanto transferia o peso de uma perna a outra. Era quinta-feira e ela estava exausta. Tinha tido uma semana agitada, resolvendo mil detalhes sobre o casamento de Alice e mais outros dois casamentos para os quais fora contratada. Para completar, embarcaria para Nova York no dia seguinte, com Carmen, para a Mostra, de modo que não poderia descansar no fim de semana.

E, quando voltasse, haveria os detalhes sobre o Chá de Panela de Alice.

Quando ela se tornara tão ocupada?

— Agora — disse Alice, enganchando seu braço ao de Bella. —, já que eu estou no comando, digo que está na hora de fazermos uma pausa. Mamãe está nos esperando para o chá. — Ela conduziu Bella de volta ao interior da mansão.

Era fim de tarde, de modo que o sol baixo começava a dar lugar às sombras do anoitecer, mergulhando a mansão numa aura quase mística.

Bella imaginou que poderia aproveitar essa atmosfera para a decoração. Pequenas velas em potinhos de vidro, decidiu. Ficariam perfeitas, espalhadas pelas mesas do jardim, iluminadas para a hora da festa, que aconteceria quando começasse a anoitecer.

Ela e Alice encontraram Esme na sala de estar, com uma mesa pronta para o chá. Era ótimo trabalhar assim, pensou Bella. Alice gostava de tornar as reuniões o mais informais possíveis e, como o casamento aconteceria na Mansão Cullen, havia decidido que teriam sempre suas reuniões ali, ao invés de na PW.

Bella concordara com a escolha da cliente, mas sabia que informalidade não era apenas o que Alice desejava com aquele pedido.

Levar Bella para a mansão também era a forma sutil tanto de Alice, quanto de Esme, de ter a chance de conhecê-la melhor e analisá-la.

Não era segredo para ninguém que havia algo acontecendo entre Bella e Edward e, por isso, ela agora tinha entrado no radar da irmã e da mãe dele.

Bella se sentia um pouco ansiosa sabendo que estava sendo analisada por Esme e Alice. Gostava de Alice e de Esme, não apenas por causa da relação profissional que tinham. Era bom conversar com elas, mesmo quando não estavam falando sobre casamentos. Alice, além de decisões sobre arranjos de mesa e canapés, era espirituosa e uma ouvinte interessada. Esme era gentil e paciente, sempre disposta a ajudar ou dar um conselho, como era próprio de algumas mães, Bella imaginou.

Apesar da análise sutil e discreta, Bella não se sentia intimidada. Continuaria fazendo seu trabalho e agindo como sempre agira. Gostava de pensar que tinha, ao menos, a simpatia de Alice e Esme. O resto se ajeitaria com o passar do tempo, imaginou.

De qualquer modo, isso não afetaria seu trabalho.

— Fiquei tão feliz por você ter vindo hoje, Bella. — comentou Esme, quando a filha e Bella se juntaram a ela para o chá. — Como foi sua semana?

— Agitada, confusa e maravilhosa. — respondeu Bella e recebeu um sorriso compreensivo de Esme. Depois de apenas algumas semanas, viera a perceber que Esme era atenciosa e que ela realmente se importava com as respostas que recebia. — Tenho tido bastante trabalho.

— Um trabalho que você adora.

Bella sorriu.

— Com certeza.

— Deve ser gratificante, observar tantas uniões, ser responsável por torná-las especiais, não é? — comentou Esme, bebericando seu chá. — Como você acabou nesse ramo de casamentos, aliás?

— Minha mãe. — respondeu Bella. — Ela era florista na nossa cidade e, às vezes, fazia algumas decorações, entre elas de casamento. Na verdade, casamentos era a decoração que ela mais gostava de fazer. E ela sempre me levava junto. Aprendi muita coisa durante aquele tempo. — Ela sorriu, lembrando-se. — Depois, quando vim para Chicago, conheci Angela e ela me indicou para um emprego de garçonete no bufê da PW. Como estava relacionado a casamento, resolvi aceitar.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você era garçonete na PW? — perguntou — Como conseguiu chegar à planejadora?

Bella bebeu um gole de chá antes de responder.

— Eu gostava de dar algumas sugestões, primeiro no bufê, depois na decoração. Carmen começou a reparar em mim e, por mais que ela pudesse ter me dito que opinar não fazia parte do meu trabalho, continuou ouvindo minhas sugestões. Então, um dia, num Chá de Panela, Carmen passou mal e pediu que eu assumisse o lugar dela. Tanya, sua outra sócia, estava cuidando de outro evento e não podia substituí-la. — contou ela. Nunca esqueceria aquele dia, quando assumira o controle da situação, salvara a reputação da PW e conquistara a confiança da chefe. — Gosto de pensar que fiz um bom trabalho naquele Chá de Panela. Ou que, pelo menos, fiz algo certo porque, depois disso, Carmen me tornou sua assistente e, seis meses atrás, ela e Tanya me promoveram à planejadora.

— Elas devem estar muito orgulhosas de você. E contentes por ter alguém tão competente na empresa.

— Ah, tenho certeza de que Carmen está. — Bella moveu os ombros diante dos olhares interrogativos das outras duas. — Tanya não gosta muito de mim.

Esme franziu o cenho.

— Por quê?

— É uma excelente pergunta. — Bella bebeu mais um gole de chá. — Eu não sei. Mas a verdade é que ela não gosta de mim desde que me conheceu.

— Aposto que ela tem inveja por você ser tão competente. — comentou Alice.

Bella sorriu. Não acreditava muito nisso. Até onde sabia, Tanya até podia ser a Bruxa Má do Oeste encarnada, mas ela era muito boa quando o assunto era planejamento e execução de festas de casamento.

— De qualquer forma, isso nunca interferiu na minha posição na PW. Mesmo com sua antipatia, Tanya concordou em me promover. Ela e Carmen, como sócias, tinham ambas que aprovar uma decisão como essa.

Alice assentiu em compreensão.

Esme bebericou seu chá, pensativa. Quando pousou a xícara na mesa, fitou Bella.

— Você não acha essa antipatia sem motivo um pouco estranha?

— Não, na verdade, não. — Bella deu de ombros. Não pensava muito sobre isso. — Às vezes, não gostamos de alguém e ponto, não é?

Esme pensou sobre aquilo, pouco convencida, mas não teve oportunidade de continuar a conversa porque, nesse instante, a porta da sala foi aberta e, por ela, entraram seu marido e neto. Ela sorriu para ambos.

Anthony retribuiu o sorriso da avó com aceno entusiasmado. Então, avistou Bella e, com uma exclamação, soltou a mão do avô e correu na direção da mesa.

— Bella! Eu não sabia que você ia estar aqui. — disse o menino, atirando-se nos braços abertos de Bella.

— Eu também não sabia que você viria. — disse ela, beijando-o na ponta do nariz e colocando-o no colo. Desde o domingo da catapora, ela tinha feito algumas manobras na agenda, de modo que pudesse visitar o menino doente. Sentia-se culpada por não ter passado mais tempo com Anthony e, também, estava surpresa com a falta que sentira de ver o menino.

Sentia saudades de ver Edward também. Eles não tinham se visto muito nas últimas duas semanas. Tanto pela falta de tempo de ambos, quanto porque Bella sabia que, da próxima vez que se encontrassem, realmente se encontrassem, seria para retomar o que haviam iniciado no baile.

Era melhor resolver tudo o que tinham de resolver antes. Mas, maldição, essa espera estava acabando com ela.

Carlisle se aproximou da mesa e depositou uma mão no ombro da esposa.

— Esme pediu que eu trouxesse Anthony aqui. — explicou ele, dirigindo-se a Bella.

Esme lançou um olhar entre Bella e o neto.

— Achei que vocês fossem gostar da surpresa.

— Eu adorei! — exclamou Anthony, depois virou-se para Bella. — Papai não podia vir com a gente. Ele disse pra convidar você pra jantar com a gente hoje. Você vai, por favor?

— É claro que sim, Anthony. Como posso resistir a um pedido seu?

A resposta do menino foi um sorriso estonteante.

— Cyrus está aqui para levá-los, quando vocês estiverem prontos. — informou Carlisle à Bella.

— Está bem. — Ela assentiu. Tinha deixado o carro na PW, uma vez que viera para a mansão com Alice e Esme. Ela não entendia porque os Cullen eram tão determinados a oferecer caronas, mas viera a perceber que, nessa questão, recusar não era uma opção. Decidiu que ligaria para Angela e pediria para a amiga levar seu carro para casa. Sempre deixava uma chave reserva do veículo no escritório da PW.

Após a breve interrupção de Carlisle e Anthony, elas retomaram a conversa sobre casamento. Enquanto o menino permaneceu na mesa, empanturrando-se com o lanche que acompanhava o chá, Carlisle deixou-as com o assunto casamento e foi para seu escritório.

Alice continuou falando sobre a decoração da cerimônia e da festa, ouviu as ideias de Bella, suas sugestões, recorreu a mãe quando se viu indecisa sobre uma ou duas coisas.

Bella falou sobre o trabalho que faria enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, ajudava Anthony, ora servindo suco para ele, ora cortando uma fatia de bolo ou ajudando-o quando ele sujava o rosto. Não estava brincando quando dissera ser multitarefa. Falava sobre a decoração do casamento e cuidava de Anthony sem nunca perder o fio da meada com nenhuma das duas coisas. Esse era um dos motivos porque era tão eficiente em seu trabalho.

É claro, precisava dar algum crédito a Anthony, que era educado o suficiente para fazer seus pedidos sem choramingar ou espernear como uma criança mimada. Gostava disso em relação a ele e não podia deixar de pensar que, em se tratando de personalidade, o menino era discreto igual ao pai.

Além de não fazer cenas, ele também não se metia na conversa dos adultos. Com exceção de uma vez, pensou Bella, quando ele foi mencionado durante a conversa delas, quando Alice comentou que o sobrinho seria seu pajem.

— O que é isso? — quis saber Anthony, ao ouvir seu nome na mesma frase que aquela palavra estranha. Ele franziu o nariz e fitou a tia com olhos curiosos.

— Pajem é quem leva as alianças para os noivos durante um casamento.

— Por que você não pode levar as alianças?

— Porque eu vou estar ocupada, segurando o buquê. — explicou Alice. — E o Jasper não pode segurá-las, porque vai estar ocupado, me esperando.

— Hmmm. — Anthony refletiu sobre o assunto. — Mas vai ter um monte de gente no casamento, tia. Igual tinha no casamento da tia Rosalie e do tio Emmett.

— Ah. — Alice sabia que aquilo podia acontecer. O sobrinho era tímido, afinal de contas. Ela olhou entre a mãe e Bella, um pouco perdida.

— Anthony. — chamou Bella, calmamente, enquanto servia mais suco a ela e ao menino. — Você quer muito que a tia Alice e o tio Jasper se casem, não quer?

O menino a fitou.

— Sim. — disse, em resposta. — Eles se amam e, por isso, vão se casar.

— Exatamente. E você sabia que o pajem é uma das pessoas mais importantes num casamento, porque ele ajuda que os noivos se casem?

Anthony franziu o nariz, pensativo, tentando compreender aonde Bella queria chegar.

— Como? — quis saber ele.

— Ah, bem. Como Alice e Jasper vão se casar sem as alianças? Isso não é possível. Os noivos precisam da aliança para casarem, sabia? E, se não tiver ninguém para levá-las, sua tia e Jasper não podem se casar.

— Mas outra pessoa não pode levar as alianças?

— Até pode. — Bella concedeu. — Mas sua tia quer que seja você, porque as alianças devem ser levadas por alguém especial. E você é muito especial para a sua tia.

— Hmmm. — disse Anthony, assentindo. — E todas aquelas pessoas?

— Não se preocupe com elas. Ainda mais porque, entre elas, estará a sua família. Seu pai, seus avós, Jasper…

— Você. — Anthony disse, fitando-a com os olhos verdes, brilhantes e inocentes, tornando a afirmação natural e corriqueira.

Bella sentiu o coração apertar, então, derreter. O menino a considerava como família. Ela não tinha percebido, até aquele momento, que desejava muito pertencer a uma.

Emocionada, ela sorriu.

— Sim, Anthony, eu estarei lá. É por isso que você não precisa se preocupar. Tenho certeza de que você será um pajem perfeito.

Anthony olhou entre Bella, a tia e a avó. Então, assentiu.

— Ok. — disse ele e, simples assim, encerrou o assunto e voltou sua atenção para os biscoitos amanteigados.

Bella piscou para Alice, riscando aquele item da lista de coisas a resolver sobre o casamento. Ela já tinha lidado com pajens ou damas de honra nervosos antes.

Meia hora depois, elas finalizaram o chá e a reunião informal sobre o casamento de Alice, bem como sobre o Chá de Panela que seria dali duas semanas, no mesmo hotel em que acontecera o baile beneficente de Esme.

Alice preferia que o Chá fosse lá, pois não queria repetir lugares, de modo que as fotografias fossem o mais variadas possíveis. Além disso, o hotel tinha mais estrutura para esse tipo de evento.

— Os convites para o Chá serão enviados na semana que vem. — informou Bella, guardando a lista de convidadas em sua agenda. — Se você quiser acrescentar mais alguém, envie por e-mail.

— Está bem. — Alice se levantou, sendo acompanhada pelas outras.

— Agora — Bella consultou seu relógio. —, acho que devemos ir, Anthony. Seu pai já deve estar chegando na casa de vocês.

O menino assentiu, levantando-se da cadeira.

— Dê um abraço na vovó antes, querido. — pediu Esme, abrindo os braços e, quando o neto se aproximou, envolveu-o num abraço, dando-lhe um longo beijo na bochecha. — Não se esqueça de vir para o almoço no domingo. Vamos ter sorvete de flocos de sobremesa.

— Eba! — comemorou Anthony e abriu um amplo sorriso. — Não vou esquecer.

Esme sorriu e ergueu o olhar para Bella.

— Você também está convidada.

— Obrigada pelo convite, Esme, mas eu não posso aceitar. Embarco amanhã para Nova York.

— Você vai embora? — Anthony perguntou. Em sua cabeça, Nova York era muito longe e só podia ser um lugar para onde Bella iria e os deixaria.

— Não para sempre. — Bella beliscou o nariz dele, surpresa com o alívio que viu nos olhos de Anthony. Ainda um resquício do histórico dele com o pai e a mãe meio imaginária, imaginou. — Vou a Nova York para uma viagem de negócios.

— É mesmo? — quis saber Esme, interessada.

— Sim. É uma Mostra sobre casamentos e essas coisas. A PW sempre monta um estande e, esse ano, eu vou com Carmen. Nós vamos falar sobre o casamento de Alice. — Ela sinalizou a noiva, que já sabia sobre sua viagem, pois alguns aspectos da apresentação precisara de seu consentimento.

— É uma pena que não estará aqui no domingo. Mas espero que você aproveite a Mostra. — disse Esme, esboçando seu costumeiro sorriso gentil.

Bella retribuiu o sorriso e agradeceu os votos da outra.

Cyrus entrou na sala, a expressão impassível e profissional de sempre.

— Senhorita Swan, o carro está pronto.

— Obrigada, Cyrus. — disse Bella, com um sorriso, ao que o motorista assentiu brevemente e se retirou. Ela fitou Anthony. — Certo, amigão, está pronto para ir?

— Sim! — exclamou o menino, ansioso para voltar para casa, com Bella, e encontrar o pai.

— ~ —

Edward já estava em casa, em seu escritório, reunido com Emmett e Jasper, enquanto ambos lhe repassavam informações sobre os assassinatos próximos à Eclipse e, também, sobre o tal Russo.

No que dizia aos assassinatos, não havia nenhuma novidade, assim como não houvera nenhuma nova vítima nas últimas duas semanas. O que não era surpresa, uma vez que as mortes aconteciam a intervalos de mais ou menos duas ou três semanas. Se o assassino tivesse intenção de fazer uma nova vítima, era uma questão de pouco tempo até isso acontecer.

Por isso, Edward havia reforçado a segurança no interior e exterior da boate, tendo instruído os seguranças a prestar atenção em absolutamente tudo o que vissem. Qualquer coisa, qualquer pequeno incidente ou homem suspeito, deveria ser verificado.

Quanto ao tal Russo, Emmett não tivera sorte. O homem tinha deixado o apartamento uma hora antes de Emmett chegar até o prédio de Aro. Segundo o senhorio, Russo tinha acertado o aluguel e partira dizendo que se mudaria para outra parte da cidade.

Edward não gostava de como, justo quando estava à sua procura, o tal Russo resolvera se mudar. Era muito conveniente e, claro, suspeito. Por isso, designara dois de seus subordinados para procurarem Russo. Como o homem pagava tudo com dinheiro vivo e Aro não fazia objeção de aceitar locatários que forneciam apenas um apelido, a busca pelo tal Russo seria complicada. Mas os homens de Edward tinham uma descrição física do sujeito — que, apesar do apelido, não tinha sotaque russo, nem era ruivo — e eram muito bons em encontrar pessoas. Somado a isso, Rosalie, agora esposa de Emmett, e a melhor hacker que Edward já conhecera, estava buscando no sistema alguma informação ou imagem de um sujeito com as características de Russo. Era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro, mas Edward jamais desistiria.

Estava habituado, embora não satisfeito, a encontrar um novo enigma enquanto tentava resolver outro. A vida toda tinha feito isso, não tinha? Aliás, resolver problemas como aquele o tinham colocado aonde estava agora, como chefe da Família. Seu pai, por mais que desejasse deixar o filho como sucessor, não o teria escolhido se Edward não tivesse talento ou aptidão para os negócios dos Cullen.

Podia parecer insensível, mas o pai sempre tinha colocado os negócios acima da esposa e dos filhos. Era algo que Edward Primeiro não conseguia evitar.

Vasculhando alguns papéis em sua mesa, Edward ouviu o que Emmett e Jasper tinham a dizer, considerou seus conselhos, deliberou sobre sua sugestões, deu ordens e resolveu pequenos problemas. Confiava nos outros dois para esse tipo de coisa. Tanto Emmett quanto Jasper haviam conquistado sua confiança muitos anos atrás, antes de ele assumir os negócios da Família, e, no caso de Jasper, antes de ele se tornar seu cunhado.

Era uma boa coisa que Jasper tivesse optado por tornar-se advogado. Advocacia era uma coisa da família Hale — o pai de Jasper era advogado e, quando o pai de Edward gerenciava os negócios, tinha sido o advogado da Família Cullen, assim como o avô de Jasper, que tinha sido o primeiro advogado da Família, nos tempos do avô de Edward.

Edward quase fez uma careta diante do pensamento. Sabia que, se dependesse de seu pai, o vínculo entre os Cullen e os Hale teria se tornado ainda mais poderoso com a união de Edward com Rosalie.

Naturalmente, a ideia de um casamento entre os dois foi deixada de lado há muitos anos, quando ambos resistiram veementemente a qualquer tentativa de aproximação. Edward gostava de Rosalie, especialmente porque a conhecia desde sempre, mas nunca a tinha olhado como algo além da filha de amigos e melhor amiga de sua irmã. Ele até mesmo seria capaz de considerá-la como uma irmã, especialmente agora que ela trabalhava para ele, mas nunca a olhara com algum interesse pessoal.

Somado a isso, ele sempre soubera o que Emmett sentia por Rosalie. Jamais trairia o amigo dessa forma, por mais que o pai o pressionasse e ameaçasse.

Agora, sentia-se mais que satisfeito por saber que Emmett e Rosalie estavam casados, felizes e ainda trabalhavam para ele. Era uma coisa boa, contar com pessoas leais e de confiança.

Edward encerrou a reunião, consultando o relógio e imaginando que, àquela hora, o filho e Bella já deviam estar chegando para o jantar. Estava ansioso para encontrá-los, dar o dia por encerrado.

Apesar do que Aro dissera sobre Bella, Edward não tinha pensado muito no assunto. Estava mais que ocupado e, honestamente, não costumava confiar nas coisas que Aro Volturi dizia. O homem era um cínico e tinha como hobby fazer insinuações maliciosas. E, Edward sabia, nem sempre o que ele dizia era verdade.

Além do mais, não podia acreditar que Bella estivesse fazendo uma espécie de jogo duplo, como Aro insinuara. Edward saberia se estivesse diante de uma mulher dissimulada. Conhecia bem o tipo, afinal.

A mãe de Anthony fora a primeira e única armadilha em que se deixara cair. Jamais cometeria o mesmo erro de julgamento novamente.

— Mais alguma coisa, chefe? — quis saber Emmett, sentado diante de Edward.

Edward o fitou, por um minuto perdido, mas depois meneou a cabeça.

— Isso é tudo por hoje. — disse recolhendo os papéis sobre sua mesa e, levantando-se, guardou-os no cofre.

Emmett e Jasper aproveitaram a deixa e se levantaram.

— Bem — disse Jasper, fechando sua maleta. —, que bom que terminamos. Alice e eu temos um jantar e ela me mata se eu me atrasar.

Edward caminhando até o bar, servindo-se de uísque.

Emmett vestiu sua jaqueta.

— Espere, você está falando do jantar com a sua mãe, Jasper?

— Sim. — Ele assentiu, também preparando uma bebida para si mesmo. — Mamãe está naquela época de nos querer por perto. Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com os casamentos.

Emmett suspirou.

— Não sei o que é, mas Rosalie está fora de si com esses jantares. Ela não quer faltar, mas também não quer ter que lidar com… — Ele fez uma pausa, buscando as palavras adequadas. — Você sabe… — gesticulou, como se isso fosse capaz de fazê-lo ser entendido.

— Sim, eu sei. Rosalie sempre teve dificuldade em lidar com as excentricidades e loucuras da nossa mãe. Acho que ela ficou com toda a parte carrancuda, enquanto eu fiquei com o bom humor.

— Isso é discutível. — replicou Emmett, em defesa da esposa. — Sua irmão pode ser bem humorada quando quer. — acrescentou ele, com um sorriso malicioso.

Jasper fechou a cara.

— Mato você se começar a falar sacanagem sobre a minha irmã.

Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Quem está sendo carrancudo agora?

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Você são dois idiotas. — disse ele, enfiando uma mão no bolso e bebendo um gole de uísque. — Parecem duas velhas discutindo sobre tricô.

— Não ofende, Edward. — replicou Emmett.

— É, você vai estar desse lado da linha logo, logo. — emedou Jasper.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— É mesmo?

— É, cara. — Foi Jasper quem respondeu, tocando-lhe o ombro num gesto solidário. — Você comprou brincos de cento e cinquenta dólares para ela. Nós dois sabemos que você não gastaria todo esse dinheiro com qualquer mulher.

Bebendo mais um gole de uísque, Edward considerou a afirmação.

— Você tem razão, Jasper. — disse, apontando na direção do cunhado. — Mas eu não comprei os brincos.

A expressão de Jasper ficou surpresa. Até Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso.

— Como assim? O comprador foi anônimo. Pensei que você…

— Não. — Edward meneou a cabeça. — Eu não comprei aqueles brincos. — disse e os outros dois o conheciam o suficiente para saber que estava falando a verdade.

— Então, se não foi você, Edward, quem comprou?

Não houve tempo para a resposta porque a voz de Anthony soou no corredor e, no instante seguinte, ele bateu à porta do escritório do pai.

— Pode entrar. — disse Edward e, para a sua surpresa, o filho correu em sua direção e agarrou-se a ele num firme aperto. — Anthony, o que foi? — Ele baixou os olhos para o filho, avaliando a expressão do menino em busca de algo, qualquer coisa, que lhe indicasse o motivo daquele repentino abraço.

— Só senti sua falta, pai. — disse o menino, o tom alegre, e brindou o pai com um sorriso de um dente faltante.

— Meu Deus, Anthony! Você perdeu um dente. Ninguém se mexe, precisamos encontrá-lo.

O menino deu uma risadinha.

— Já tava mole, pai. A Bella me ajudou a tirar.

Edward a fitou.

— Então, além de casamentos, você também extrai dentes?

Ela moveu os ombros.

— Sou multitarefa.

Edward riu, pegando o filho no colo quando Anthony lhe estendeu os braços. Ele fitou Emmett e Jasper.

— Vocês não estavam de saída?

— Edward. — replicou Bella.

Ele deu de ombros..

— Mas eles estavam.

Ela o encarou, a expressão séria.

Jasper riu, tocando o ombro de Edward novamente.

— Do outro lado da linha, meu caro. Acredite, você já está com um pé lá. — disse ele, o tom brincalhão e, junto com Emmett, partiu.

Anthony observou-os sair da sala, depois virou-se para o pai.

— Que linha é essa que o tio Jasper tava falando, pai?

Edward moveu os ombros.

— Não faço ideia. Seu tio fala bobagens o tempo todo. Doeu muito para tirar o dente?

O menino meneou a cabeça.

— Foi só uma fisgadinha. Eu nem chorei. Não é mesmo, Bella?

— Nem uma lágrima. — Ela confirmou, esboçando um sorriso, que saiu estranho e forçado. Mas Anthony não percebeu.

Edward, porém, arqueou uma sobrancelha e observou-a. Deliberadamente, ela desviou o olhar dele, evitando seus olhos.

Mas que droga estava acontecendo?, pensou ele, enquanto tentava ouvir o relato do filho sobre a extração do dente. Ela tinha ficado chateada por ele ter mandado Jasper e Emmett embora? Ou será que entendera a metáfora de Jasper sobre a tal linha?

Ele lutou para acompanhar as palavras de Anthony e, quando o filho fez uma pausa, aproveitou para pedir que fosse avisar Bess de que devia servir o jantar dali uma hora.

Esperançoso de que ganharia um biscoito antes da refeição, Anthony foi fazer o que o pai pediu.

Edward esperou até o filho sair. Quando a porta se fechou, encarou Bella com o cenho franzido.

— O que aconteceu?

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Nada. — disse, tentando soar convincente, mas falhando miseravelmente. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, os olhos tornando-se exigentes. — Eu recebi uma ligação e não foi agradável. — concedeu ela e acerscentou, antes que ele pudesse falar: — Posso beber um pouco do seu uísque?

— Não. — replicou ele. — Ao menos, não se você continuar insistindo que está tudo bem. O que aconteceu, Bella?

Ela resmungou, mas sabia que ele falava sério e que não a deixaria sair dali até se explicar.

— É o meu pai. — Ela cruzou os braços, o gesto defensivo, e fitou os próprios pés. Não queria chorar, mas sentia a vontade crescendo dentro dela. Droga! Já tinha dito a si mesma que devia parar de se importar com as ligações de Charlie.

Edward preparou um copo de uísque e entregou-o a Bella.

— O que aconteceu? Seu pai está doente?

Ela meneou a cabeça e sorveu a bebida numa única golada. O uísque queimou sua garganta, distraindo-lhe, mas apenas por um instante.

— Charlie não está doente. A menos que você considere malandragem como doença. — replicou Bella, soltando o ar pesadamente. — Ele me ligou porque está endividado. Como sempre, me ligou porque quer dinheiro. — disse ela, sem conseguir disfarçar o tom ressentido e amargurado. Ela contornou a borda de seu copo. Sempre que Charlie a procurava, sentia-se infeliz. Já tinha dito a si mesma para romper qualquer contato com o pai, mas isso significava perder mais do que estava disposta.

Agora que estava indo tão bem na PW, então; agora que tinha Anthony e Edward. Não podia deixar que Charlie estragasse isso com suas ameaças. Maldito dia em que confiara no pai para ajudá-la no passado. Sempre que precisava de dinheiro, sempre que gastava o dinheiro que Bella lhe dava, o pai a procurava para pedir mais, ameaçando trazer o passado dela à tona, caso ela se recusasse. Mas ele sabia que, no fim, a filha não lhe negaria o dinheiro.

Bella se sentia fraca e covarde. Não queria ceder à chantagem do pai, mas também não queria correr o risco de ter seu passado reveleado. Tinha vergonha, muita vergonha, do que acontecera quando vivera em Forks.

Edward a observou. Nunca a tinha visto tão infeliz ou perdida.

— Quanto ele precisa?

Ela piscou, voltando à sala e a Edward. Então, quando percebeu o que ele disse, meneou a cabeça.

— Edward. — Ela suspirou. — Não estou lhe contando isso porque quero seu dinheiro.

— É claro que você não quer. — Ele meneou a cabeça, sentindo-se estúpido. — Mas a verdade é que eu não sei o que fazer. Você está infeliz e eu não gosto disso.

Ela sorriu, embora o gesto não tivesse alcançando os olhos.

— Você pode me abraçar?

— Sem dúvidas. — Edward a puxou para seus braços, acariciando os cabelos dela, o gesto mais confortador que sedutor. Mas, ainda assim, sentiu a pulsação acelerar.

Bella fechou os olhos e passou os braços ao redor dele, inspirando o perfume masculino e apoiando-se no calor do corpo dele. Sentia-se segura e confortada aqui, percebeu, tanto quanto já se sentira excitada e eufórica antes.

— Você poderia dizer não a ele, sabe. — sugeriu Edward, após algum tempo. Podia garantir que o pai de Bella nunca mais a importunasse, se ela assim o desejasse.

Era a maneira como ele resolvia esse tipo de problema. Mas, lembrou, Bella não estava ciente dessa parte de sua vida. Talvez ela nem mesmo aprovasse algo assim.

— Ele é minha família. A única família que tenho no momento. — Bella permaneceu de olhos fechados. Dizer aquilo causava-lhe um misto de infelicidade e conforto. Era melhor, pensava, ainda ter um mala como pai do que não ter absolutamente ninguém. Ela tinha medo de se descobrir sozinha. Por isso contentava-se com Charlie.

Edward afastou-a de modo a poder fitá-la, os olhos uma chama verde e intensa.

— Bella… — Ele começou a dizer, mas ela levou uma mão ao seus lábios, silenciando-o.

— Não diga nada. Eu não preciso de palavras agora. — Muito menos, pensou, palavras que talvez só fossem ditas na esperança de confortá-la. Seria muito doloroso se elas virassem fumaça quando não estivesse mais deprimida por causa do pai.

Edward sabia que Bella estava certa em não querer ouvir. Talvez estivesse agindo por impulso aqui. E isso nunca resultava em algo bom.

— Ok. Deixe-me pensar em algo para distraí-la, então. — Ele pensou um instante, recebendo um olhar curioso dela — Que tal jantarmos?

Bella esboçou um sorriso torto.

— Estou aqui para isso, espertinho. — disse Bella, começando a se sentir mais leve.

— Não estou me referindo ao jantar de hoje. — explicou Edward. — Jante comigo amanhã à noite, só nós dois?

— Ah.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não esperava essa reação. Ela parecia... desapontada?

— Tem alguma coisa errada com amanhã à noite?

— Sim. Na verdade, sim. Quero dizer… — Ela gesticulou com as mãos, pensando em como se explicar. — Eu vou para Nova York amanhã à noite. Com Carmen. Nós vamos para um evento sobre casamentos. A Pretty in White é uma das empresas principais esse ano.

Edward se sentira mais decepcionado com a revelação do que tinha o direito. Ele assentiu, tentando entender a própria reação, e caminhou até o bar. Precisava lembrar a si mesmo que Bella tinha tantas prioridades profissionais quanto ele. Além disso, o relacionamento ainda era muito recente e ainda não fora completamente esclarecido.

Ele preparou uma bebida, em silêncio, enquanto pensava. Depois, virou-se para Bella.

— Está bem. Então… — ia dizendo, mas foi interrompido por uma suave batida na porta. — Quem é?

— Pai, sou eu. — disse Anthony, a voz hesitante diante do tom rispído do pai.

Edward pigarreou, arrependendo-se da própria rispidez.

— Pode entrar, Anthony. — disse, com suavidade agora. Ele fitou Bella e, com um beijo suave na testa dela, tentou dar-lhe uma última parcela de consolo.

Ela limpou os olhos, antes que Anthony pudesse ver sua lágrimas.

— Bess disse que a comida está pronta. — anunciou o menino, alheio ao clima na sala. — Vai ter sorvete de flocos pra sobremesa. Posso repetir duas vezes, pai?

— Que dia é hoje?

O olhar de pedinte do filho vacilou um pouco.

— Hoje é quinta-feira. — disse, mas intensificou o olhar e juntou as mãos em forma de reza. — Por favor?

Edward lutou contra uma risada. Fitou Bella e percebeu que ela fazia o mesmo.

— É praticamente sexta-feira, então, você pode repetir a sobremesa, Anthony. — concedeu Edward. — Mas você vai ter que dormir cedo. Isso é inegociável.

— O que é… essa palavra?

— Significa que não adianta insistir. Você pode repetir a sobremesa, mas terá que dormir cedo. O que me diz?

— Tá bom. — disse Anthony, assentindo para o pai com um sorriso satisfeito.

Edward bagunçou os cabelos do filho. Estava se tornando bom nessas concessões com Anthony. Ainda, negociar com o menino era algo que o divertia.

— Então nós temos um trato.

— Eba, maneiro! — exclamou o menino, lançando uma mão no ar para comemorar. Mas sua expressão ficou séria quando fitou Bella. — Por que você tá chorando?

Bella não esperava que ele fosse perceber. Para disfarçar, esboçou um sorriso.

— Não estou chorando. — assegurou-lhe ela com a voz mais firme que conseguiu fazer. — Foi só um cisco.

— Você quer que eu assopre? — ofereceu-se o menino, observando-a nos olhos quando ela se abaixou para fitá-lo.

— Obrigada, mas seu pai já me ajudou. — disse Bella e fitou Edward, agradecendo-o com os olhos.

Ele retribuiu o gesto com um assentimento. Podia ajudar muito mais, pensou. Mas, para isso, teria que contar a ela sobre os negócios de sua família.

E sabia que nenhum dos dois estava preparado para isso.

Ainda.

* * *

**N/A: Antes que eu esqueça, a história dos brincos não é verdadeira. Eu que inventei. :) A joia e suas características ainda serão abordadas na fic.**

**Comentem! **

**Ps.: Próximo post será no domingo (14-06). Até lá!**

**Ps².: Finalmente, meu spoiler tem sentido. Por isso, vou repeti-lo: Nova York é _o_ lugar, if you know what I mean.**


	13. Capítulo Treze

**N/A: Oiii! Tô super feliz com os comentários de vocês. Muito, muito obrigada por isso.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Bella nunca tinha visitado a Mostra, então, agia como uma turista, observando tudo atentamente, os olhos arregalados. Considerava cada pequeno detalhe interessante. Ficava maravilhada a todo instante, fazendo anotações sempre que se lembrava de pegar o bloco em sua bolsa, ou tirando fotos com o celular para analisar as ideias e incorporá-las quando voltasse para Chicago.

Quando foi sua vez de ficar no estande da PW, respondeu perguntas com o entusiasmo e energia de uma guia turística. Conquistou clientes ou deixou outras considerando seriamente a possibilidade de contratar a PW.

Na hora do almoço, ela voltou com Carmen para o hotel e ambas repassaram juntas as informações da palestra, consertando alguns pontos ou acrescentando informações que julgavam pertinentes. No fim da tarde de sábado, elas voltaram à Mostra para a palestra de encerramento daquele dia.

Bella entrou no auditório, junto com a chefe, sentindo um frio na barriga, mas também animada por estar ali.

O auditório onde aconteceria a palestra não era enorme, mas estava cheio.

A Pretty in White, apesar de ser uma empresa relativamente jovem, já tinha peso no mundo dos casamentos. Os nomes de Carmen e Tanya eram conhecidos, tanto por elas serem as donas da PW, quanto porque pertenciam à rica e poderosa família Denali. Por essas razões, a palestra de Carmen era sempre uma das mais aguardadas da Mostra.

Sentada diante da mesa no palco, Bella observou Carmen conduzir a palestra com eficiência e simpatia. Tornando tudo aquilo quase uma conversa informal, pensou ela. Isso, imaginou, era outro ponto porque a palestra da chefe era tão esperada.

A maneira leve e descontraída como Carmen conduziu a palestra serviu até para acalmar Bella. Então, quando ela foi chamada ao palco para falar sobre o maior evento que a PW estaria realizando dali dois meses, sentia-se confiante o suficiente para não gaguejar. Suas mãos podiam estar um pouco úmidas, a barriga agitada, mas nada que ela não pudesse administrar.

Bella falou e falou. Respondeu perguntas. Fez os ouvintes rir — intencionalmente, não por dizer ou fazer alguma bobagem — e exclamar, admirados, quando apresentou no telão a arte conceitual da decoração que Alice havia escolhido para o casamento. Como não era uma imagem física da decoração, mas, sim, uma série de desenhos digitais, ela e Carmen tinham decidido que poderia ser exposta na palestra.

Após os aplausos, Bella voltou ao seu canto e Carmen retomou a palavra, falou mais um pouco, e encerrou o dia de palestras. Depois, o salão começou a ser esvaziado. Bella e Carmen ainda tiveram que ficar por ali, conversando e respondendo à perguntas de ouvintes interessados que tinham ficado para trás para tirar dúvidas ou fazer comentários sobre o trabalho da PW.

Quando deixou o salão junto com a chefe. Enquanto Carmen foi falar com alguns conhecidos, Bella voltou ao estande da Pretty in White. Juntou-se à Leah, que também tinha vindo à Mostra como assistente, uma vez que alguém tinha que ficar nos estandes enquanto as outras duas davam a palestra. Como o dia de Mostra chegava ao fim, Bella ajudou Leah a arrumar as coisas e fechar o estande da PW. Depois, enquanto a secretária foi comprar água, Bella ficou sentada no hall à espera das outras duas.

Mal podia esperar para chegar ao hotel, tomar um longo banho de banheira, com direito à muita espuma e uma taça e vinho. Depois, pediria uma comida leve e jantaria sozinha no quarto. Por fim, jogar-se-ia na cama e dormiria até tarde no dia seguinte. Como Carmen ficara com o turno da manhã na Mostra, Bella tinha a manhã livre e, por mais que fosse adorar perambular por Nova York, só o que conseguia pensar era em descansar. Passear pela Big Apple teria que ficar para outra visita sua à cidade.

Enquanto sonhava com a enorme cama macia do hotel e o conforto das cobertas fofinhas, seu celular tocou.

Distraída, ela verificou a tela. Então, crispou os lábios quando viu que o número de quem estava ligando constava como "Oculto".

— Alô? — Bella atendeu e, como já esperava, não obteve resposta. Podia, porém, ouvir a respiração de alguém do outro lado da linha. — Você não tem mais o que fazer? — questionou, irritada. — Eu...

— Você devia ouvir meu conselho. — Uma voz de homem, sombria e um pouco abafada, a interrompeu. — Fique longe dos Cullen. Eles são perigosos.

— Não acredito em você. — replicou Bella. — Eles não… — continuou, mas a ligação foi encerrada, deixando-a falando sozinha. — Idiota covarde. — murmurou, aborrecida, para a tela do celular.

Carmen se aproximou de onde ela estava e franziu o cenho.

— Está tudo bem, Bella?

— Sim, claro. — Ela esboçou um sorriso, substituindo a irritação por uma expressão mais suave. Leah juntou-se à elas. — Vamos?

Facilmente convencida, Carmen assentiu e as três seguiram para fora do salão.

Quando deslizou para dentro do táxi, Bella suspirou, tomada de alívio. Como na primeira vez que recebera aquela ligação anônima, tinha a incômoda impressão de que estava sendo observada.

E isso começava a perturbá-la.

— ~ —

De volta ao seu quarto de hotel, Bella tomou um banho não muito demorado, desistindo da banheira. Quando terminou o banho, acomodou-se na cama, com o notebook sobre o colo para verificar os e-mails antes que fosse hora do jantar. Resolvera manter seu plano de fazer a refeição na solidão do quarto, de camisola e roupão confortáveis. Não estava com diposição ou ânimo para jantar com a chefe e Leah.

Enquanto respondia ao e-mail de uma noiva preocupada com uma rixa antiga entre duas de suas damas de honra, o celular de Bella tocou e ela atendeu a ligação meio distraída.

— Sim?

— Bella.

— Edward. — A atenção dela transferiu-se completamente para a ligação. Não tinha percebido, mas queria muito ouvir a voz dele.

— Você parece surpresa.

— Sim, estou. Eu estava distraída e não vi que era você. Como está?

— Dolorido, mas acho que vou sobreviver.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Como assim dolorido? — Ela se recostou na cabeceira da cama e, colocando o notebook para o lado, esticou as pernas.

— Anthony e eu tivemos uma partida de futebol. Eu não sabia que uma hora chutando uma bola podia cansar tanto.

Ela riu.

— Você devia tentar caminhar com Angela. Ia parar na UTI. Futebol, você disse?

— Sim. — disse Edward, o tom transitando entre surpreso e encabulado.

Ele ainda se sentia um pouco estranho com essa "nova vida", percebeu Bella.

Isso era fofo.

— E quem ganhou?

Fez-se silêncio por um instante.

— Anthony tem mais prática do que eu.

— Está arrumando desculpas para a derrota, senhor Cullen? — Bella o provocou. — Ou você deixou Anthony ganhar?

— Eu não preciso fazer isso. — replicou Edward. — O garoto tem talento.

Agora ele soava todo orgulhoso. Ela cruzou os tornozelos sobre a cama e levou a mão livre à barriga agitada. Jesus, quem era capaz de resistir a um homem desses? Uma pena que estivessem muito longe um do outro.

— Bella?

— Hmmm? — disse ela, meio distraída, imaginando-se voltando para Chicago num impulso, disposta a procurá-lo e... Ela pigarreou. — Digo, sim?

— Anthony quer falar com você. Tudo bem?

— Claro, claro. Deixa eu falar com o campeão do dia. — Ela ouviu alguns sons, que imaginou serem do aparelho mudando de mãos, e logo a voz de Anthony chegou até ela.

— Senhorita Bella! — Anthony a saudou. — Papai e eu jogamos futebol. Foi demais. Eu ganhei!

— Parabéns, campeão. Como você se sente com a vitória?

— Muito feliz. Quando você vai voltar? — acrescentou ele, mudando de assunto repentinamente. Não havia como negar que ele era filho de Edward Cullen.

— Amanhã à noite. Nós provavelmente vamos nos ver durante a semana. — Ela nunca fazia promessas de datas quando o assunto era encontrar Anthony. Sua agenda era louca, às vezes, e não queria desmarcar nada com o menino, de modo a não desapontá-lo.

— Você pode vir jantar com a gente na segunda. — sugeriu Anthony. — Papai disse que está tudo bem se você quiser vir. — acrescentou o menino, bem quando ela ia argumentar sobre o que Edward achava da sugestão do filho.

— Então eu vou. Como foi o seu sábado?

Anthony contou o seu dia em detalhes, divertindo e distraindo Bella por quase uma hora. Depois, ele se despediu, porque estava quase na hora do jantar, e Edward voltou à ligação.

— Então, como foi a Mostra?

— Foi ótima. Eu falei para uma sala cheia e gaguejei só duas vezes. É um recorde pessoal.

— Parabéns. — disse ele, um sorriso — cínico, Bella imaginou — na voz séria e grave que ela tanto adorava. — Pelo que eu pude perceber, você também atraiu e cativou seus ouvintes. Isso é trabalho de profissional.

Ela sorriu, mas em seguida franziu o cenho.

— Como assim pelo que você... — Ela se interrompeu, dando-se conta de que sabia como ele poderia saber aquelas coisas. — A palestra foi transmitida online. — disse, tirando a dúvida antes que ele o fizesse. — Você assistiu.

— Alice comentou que assistiria. Então, Anthony e eu nos juntamos a ela e minha mãe. Mas lamento dizer que ele dormiu na metade.

Bella riu.

— Estou surpresa que ele tenha chegado até a metade. — disse ela, rindo. — Então… você me assistiu?

— Do início ao fim. Foi... interessante. — disse ele, a voz quase um sussurro através do telefone.

— Que parte? — brincou ela. — Meu discurso sobre escolher entre toalhas cor de creme ou brancas? Ou as vantagens de uma pérgula?

— Tudo. — respondeu Edward, a voz baixa e aveludada acariciando-a com a promessa, apenas a promessa, de malícia.

Bella fechou os olhos, cruzando e descruzando os tornozelos. Ela suspirou, tentando manter a respiração estável, embora a pulsação já estivesse perdida.

— Você está me fazendo sofrer, Edward. — Ela disse, a voz rouca, antes que pudesse conter as próprias palavras.

Ela o ouviu respirar fundo e soltar o ar lentamente. Em busca de calma, controle ou equilíbrio. Não tinha certeza.

— Você não está sozinha nisso, Bella.

— Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. — disse ela, mais uma vez, antes que pudesse filtrar as próprias palavras.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um longo instante. Um instante longo demais, pensou ela. Até que ela ouviu a voz dele novamente:

— Eu preciso desligar. Anthony e eu temos que jantar.

— Ah. — Ela se sentiu estúpida com a mudança de assunto dele. Sabia que falara demais. Pior, devia ter soado carente e melosa. Idiota, disse a si mesma. Mas, apesar de se sentir humilhada, tentou manter a voz normal: — Bom jantar, então. Diga a Anthony que desejei boa noite a ele.

— Claro.

— Tenha uma boa noite você também. — disse ela, com certa formalidade.

Edward suspirou antes de responder:

— Sim, vai ser.

— ~ —

Horas mais tarde, pouco depois da meia-noite, Bella fitava o teto, sem conseguir dormir. Levantou-se da cama e, abraçando a si mesma, observou a cidade de Nova York através da janela do hotel. Àquela hora da noite, havia menos carros transitando nas ruas. Seus ocupantes, imaginou, voltavam de alguma festa ou de uma visita a parentes ou amigos. Talvez alguns estivessem felizes, outros irritados, dependendo de como tinham sido suas noites. Ou, talvez, ainda estivessem indo para alguma festa ou casa noturna. Nova York era uma cidade viva, afinal de contas. Era uma cidade que tinha sempre alguém indo ou vindo, chegando ou partindo, sem nunca parar.

Bella imaginou se em algum dos apartamentos, que via de sua janela, também havia alguém inquieto, que não conseguia dormir, como ela mesma naquele instante. Talvez houvesse alguém assim naquele mesmo hotel onde estava agora. Nos quartos ao seu lado, acima ou abaixo, não importava. Não queria pensar que era a única nessa situação.

Ela não era do tipo que tinha insônia, que perdia noites de sono porque se sentia inquieta. Ainda mais naquele momento, quando seu corpo estava exausto da longa semana de trabalho que tinha enfrentado. Algumas horas atrás, não estivera sonhando em dormir até o meio dia do dia seguinte?

Mas a verdade é que a ligação anônima a tinha afetado mais do que gostaria de admitir. Não parava de pensar no que a voz de homem do outro lado da linha ficava falando sobre os Cullen serem "perigosos".

Que diabos esse homem queria dizer?

Ela não compreendia. Muito menos compreendia porque isso a deixava incomodada. Aquelas ligações pareciam um pouco ridículas, pensou. Pareciam coisa de algum thriller ruim, ou de algum romance policial.

Bella não era uma personagem de romance policial. Era apenas uma promotra de casamentos com a carreira em ascensão... que estava saindo com um dos empresários mais ricos do país.

Ok, talvez, essa fosse a questão. Mas Bella não entendia porque aquele homem ficava insistindo que os Cullen eram perigosos. Ele não devia dizer que estar relacionada aos Cullen era um perigo?

Dinheiro atraía atenção e, consequentemente, muitas pessoas interessadas em machucar quem o tinha.

Embora nunca tivesse abordado Edward sobre a questão, ela sabia que ele mantinha uma discreta equipe de segurança à sua volta.

A maior prova disso era Cyrus. Ela sabia que ele não era apenas um motorista.

Cyrus podia dirigir o carro, levar Edward e Anthony a todos os lugares que eles queriam, mas ele também era o segurança de Edward. O cara tinha a postura e o olhar compenetrado de um segurança.

Ela até seria capaz de apostar que Cyrus carregava uma arma.

E era óbvio que Edward confiava nele, tanto que o motorista era o único a guardá-lo, e também a Anthony, quando pai e filho estavam separados.

O fato de Edward ter um guarda-costas, ou uma dúzia deles, fazia todo o sentido e corroborava com a teoria dela de que os Cullen eram aqueles que viviam sob ameaça, e não aqueles que ameaçavam.

Ela suspirou. Sentou na cama e, dobrando as pernas, apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. Fechou os olhos.

Apesar de, mais cedo, ele ter desconversado no celular, ela ainda queria falar com Edward. Gostaria de vê-lo e conversar e resolver logo o que acontecia entre eles.

Não queria mais pensar.

Ela o desejava, afinal de contas. Desejava tanto que começava a se arrependar da interrupção no baile. É claro, não culpava ninguém pelo que acontecera, mas bem que ficava pensando no "e se" que acompanhava aquela noite.

Bella abriu os olhos, ao mesmo tempo resignada e frustrada. Sabendo que o sono não viria naturalmente, decidiu pedir que serviço de quarto lhe trouxesse um chá.

Mal tinha alcançado o telefone quando alguém tocou a campainha de seu quarto.

Ela parou com a mão no ar e franziu o cenho franzido. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de que Carmen ou Leah estavam à sua porta. Ela verificou o relógio. Era muito tarde para uma simples visita, então, imaginou que uma das duas poderia estar com problemas. Preocupada, levantou-se e apressou-se em atender a porta.

Mas, então, quando olhou através do olho mágico, teve uma surpresa. Ela abriu a porta e observou o visitante.

— Edward. — disse Bella, com um misto de surpresa e alívio na voz. Estivera agora mesmo pensando nele, desejando, no fundo, que ele estivesse ali. Ela começou a sorrir, mas viu a expressão séria dele e interrompeu o gesto, o alívio sendo substituído por preocupação. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está ferido? Foi algo com Anthony?

— Não. Antony está bem, assim como eu. — Ele a tranquilizou, o tom de voz baixo, mas a expressão cotinuava séria, os olhos intensos, e um pouco aborrecidos. Quando embarcara no avião rumo a Nova York, a ideia de ir atrás de Bella lhe parecera muito boa, sem contar vital, mas não pensara que isso poderia deixá-la preocupada. Na verdade, estava tendo um grande problema para pensar. — Eu estou aqui porque…

Ela o fitou, intrigada, esperando a resposta. Mas, de repente, ao encontrar os olhos de Edward, deu-se conta de que não precisava de uma explicação.

O olhar intenso dele fazia todo o sentido agora.

No fim das contas, ela não era a única pessoa inquieta, com pensamentos e necessidades que a consumiam, e que não a deixavam dormir.

— Entre. — disse Bella, sem esperar que ele completasse a frase. Abriu caminho para ele, sinalizando o quarto, e fechou a porta quando Edward entrou.

Ele a acompanhou até a antesala e virou-se para fitá-la.

— Escute, não pense que eu sou louco. Preciso esclarecer porque vim aqui.

— Não, não precisa. — disse Bella, a expressão e o tom serenos, apesar do coração que martelava, frenético, suas costelas. Ela sustentou o olhar dele quando Edward a fitou. — Não quero explicações, Edward. Eu… eu sei porque você está aqui.

Ele deu um passo à frente, alívio e necessidade inundando-o na mesma medida, e aproximou-se dela. Sim, ela sabia porque ele estava ali. Podia ver o reconhecimento, a antecipação e a aceitaçõa nos olhos dela.

— Não consigo parar de pensar em você, Bella. — Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, observou os olhos castanhos. Misteriosos e obscurecidos por um desejo tão espesso que o dominava, impelindo-o, atraindo-o para ela. — Eu quero você. Preciso de você.

— Você me tem. — sussurrou ela, segurando as mãos que ele mantinha em seu rosto, adicionando uma doçura que não imaginava possuir. Não quando os próprios sentimentos revirados, de cabeça para baixo, tão à flor da pele que a deixavam trêmula de necessidades. Estava preparada quando ele a beijou. Ah, tão preparada, tão ansiosa, como se tivesse esperado a vida toda por aquele momento.

O beijo, apesar do desejo que consumia ambos, foi suave e vagaroso. Edward a puxou para mais perto, mantendo-a, sentindo-a contra seu corpo. Ela deslizou as mãos por seus cabelos. Num gesto suave, mas firme, ele levou uma mão à nuca dela como se para mantê-la no lugar.

Ele não precisava fazer aquilo. Bella não tinha intenção nenhuma de se afastar.

A língua dele a invadiu, seduzindo-a num ritmo lento e torturante, fazendo o sangue pulsar forte na cabeça. Ela correspondeu cedendo, entreguando-se a ele e ao que Edward a fazia sentir. Embriagada de paixão, e necessidade, demorou-se na maravilhosa sensação daquele beijo.

Quando o desejo cresceu, o beijo passou da suavidade à lúxuria, explodindo com uma necessidade há muito tempo aguardada.

Edward a devorou, seduzindo e desafiando, e assaltou-a num beijo agora urgente e feroz. Ele sentiu o sangue esquentar, fluindo como lava por seu corpo, até que imaginou que explodiria ali mesmo, com apenas o gosto dos lábios dela contra os seus. Para punir, para tomar mais, ele a puxou com força, colando seus corpos e passando as mãos por seu corpo com urgência.

Bella correspondeu à essa nova demanda. Já estava pronta para aquilo. Sempre estivera. Sentiu o gosto do desejo urgente, as mãos exigentes em seu corpo, e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi gemer, movendo-se contra o corpo dele, excitando-se com a rigidez e o calor do corpo dele. Ele a mergulhou naquele desejo avassalador de uma só vez. Um único mergulho, selvagem e rebelde, de modo que só o que lhe restou foi sentir.

As mãos dele, grandes e possessivas e exigentes, seguraram sua cintura, o calor da pele atravessando a seda de sua camisola. Os lábios dele deixaram os seus para beijar-lhe a garganta, os ombros, revelados pela fina alça da peça de roupa. Ela arqueou o corpo quando ele ergueu a mão e envolveu um de seus seios, tocando-a intimamente, massageando e apertando o mamilo rígido até fazê-la gemer de dor e prazer.

O próprio Edward soltou um gemido quando ela o tocou, apertando seus braços, deslizando os dedos finos por seu torso, por suas costelas. As mãos delicadas, os dedos suaves, desceram mais, fazendo-o estremecer, seguindo caminho por seu abdômen até em baixo.

Bella parou com as mãos um pouco antes de chegar ao cós das calças dele e subiu-as novamente por seu torso para segurar sua gravata. Ela o fitou, os olhos enevoados, misteriosos e cheios de malícia, e o puxou delicadamente pela gravata, levando-o consigo para o quarto.

Uma vez no cômodo, eles mergulharam um no outro novamente. Impacientes, livraram-se das roupas com movimentos ágeis, deixando um rastro de peças espalhadas no chão.

Bella não se lembrava de alguma vez ter se comportado daquela forma. Isso era loucura. Ela nunca tinha sido tão ansiosa, voraz e imprudente quanto naquele instante. Não era tímida, mas, descobriu, se comparada com o seu desejo naquele momento, todas as outras vezes que fora para a cama com um homem tinham sido recatadas e modestas.

Isso, com Edward, naquele quarto de hotel entregue à luz e sombra, era imprudente, voraz, rebelde e excitante. Isso era vida, pura e gloriosamente pulsante, como se todos os seus sentidos tivessem permanecido adormecidos para serem despertados aqui, agora.

Em um único movimento, eles caíram na cama, nunca interrompendo o beijo, nunca deixando de tocar e sentir.

Edward a observou, enfeitiçado por aqueles olhos de ciganas, aqueles lábios cheios e sensuais. Ela sorriu para ele, sabendo, antecipando. Um toque preguiçoso e sexy marcado os cantos dos lábios. Então, ela ergueu os braços para envolvê-lo e trazê-lo para mais. Ele colou os lábios dela para mais um beijo de desligar a mente. Ela correspondeu dando e exigindo tudo. Havia força aqui, ele sabia. E também havia doçura e tristeza. Podia sentir tudo isso e desejou que pudesse livrá-la da dor, mas isso não estava ao seu alcance. Não nesta noite, ao menos. Nesta noite, daria a ela o que ela exigia, o que ele também queria.

Paixão, calor e prazer.

Bella meio gemeu, meio exclamou, a respiração suspensa quando sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem por seu corpo, passando por seus seios, torturando e excitando, descendo por sua barriga, traçando caminho até o seu ponto mais sensível.

— Edward.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para observá-la. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos acalorados, enevoados e desfocados pelo prazer que ele lhe dava.

Bella prendeu o olhar aos olhos verdes dele, desconcertada e excitada pela voracidade que via ali. Era pura luxúria. Mas havia algo mais. Era doce, profundo e tão desconcertante quanto a fome nos olhos dele. Ele sentiu os dedos dele em seu centro, provocando-a, gemeu com o prazer disso, então apertou com força os braços dele.

— Por favor. — Ela pediu, ofegante, sem se importar com a súplica na própria voz. — Por favor. — Dessa vez, ela apenas suspirou, desesperada.

Beijando-a nos lábios mais uma vez, Edward obedeceu, deslizando para dentro dela com um gemido abafado que se misturou ao dela, contra os lábios de Bella. Ele começou a se mover dentro dela, uma onda de puro triunfo e alívio atravessando-o.

Bella enfiou as mãos pelos cabelos dele e seguiu seu ritmo, ansiosa, voraz, tão triunfante quanto ele.

Juntos, com gemidos e sussurros de alívio e triunfo, eles atingiram aquele obscuro pico de prazer, o desejo avassalador saciado. Mas, para além da brilhante névoa de prazer e completude, uma necessidade mais profunda e intensa surgiu.

E eles sabiam que não havia mais como fugir disso.

— ~ —

Bella aconchegou-se a ele, mergulhada numa extasiante onda de contentamento. Aqui, nos braços de Edward, após o que havia acontecido, não pensava em nada além da maravilhosa sensação de estar com ele. Não havia espaço para dúvidas, medos, preocupações ou ameaças anônimas. O amanhã seria enfrentado quando fosse a hora de chegar. Esta noite, ela tinha tudo o que precisava.

Edward permanecia calado na escuridão. O corpo estava relaxado. Não tinha se dado conta da tensão que o estivera aprisionando nas últimas semanas. Mas sua mente... Nunca tinha sido assim antes, pensou, um pouco desconsertado por se dar conta disso. Céus! Acabara de tê-la, mas já desejava tomá-la de novo.

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou clarear a mente.

Mas sentia a maciez e a suavidade do corpo dela contra o seu, e a mão dela estava em seu coração.

Desejava poder ficar com raiva, ressentir-se do que ela o estava fazendo sentir, mas não conseguia ver além da necessidade que ainda tinha dela.

Ele a ouviu suspirar, sentiu-a mover a cabeça para olhá-lo.

— Então — disse Bella, desenhando círculos com a ponta do dedo sobre o peito dele. —, você simplesmente embarcou num avião e veio para Nova York? Num impulso?

— Eu tenho meu próprio avião.

Ela se apoiou num cotovelo e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Exibido. — murmurou, fingindo-se indignada, mas ele viu o toque de divertimento nos olhos dela. Depois, a expressão mudou e ela soltou um longo suspiro. — Estou feliz que você tenha vindo.

Edward ajeitou uma mecha solta arás da orelha dela. Ela era linda, entregue às luzes que entravam pela janela, o rosto corado, os lábios vermelhos e curvados, os olhos castanhos, divertidos e sedutores, mesmo à meia luz. Todas as incertezas e a tensão desapareceram de sua mente e ele sorriu. Não conseguia resistir a ela.

— Eu também. — disse ele e o sorriso tornou-se enviesado, os olhos maliciosos. — Valeu a viagem.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando-se manter séria e composta, mas os cantos da boca ameaçavam curvar.

— Fico feliz que esteja satisfeito, senhor Cullen. — disse Bella, com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

— Eu disse que valeu a pena, senhorita Swan, não que foi suficiente.

A dignidade esquecida, Bella sentiu o sangue acumulando-se nas bochechas, o corpo começando a reagir. Minha nossa! O homem era insaciável, quente e sabia exatamente o que dizer para despertar seu desejo. O que acontecera também não tinha sido suficiente para ela. Nem de longe suficiente.

— Ah, bem. — Ela passou os dedos sobre o torso e abdômen dele, fitando-o com um brilho enfeitiçado nos olhos castanhos. — Então é melhor garantirmos que sua viagem valha cada minuto.

— Alguma sugestão?

O sorriso dela surgiu lento e malicioso.

— Sou bastante criativa. — Ela riu quando, num único movimento, Edward a deitou de costas na cama e posicionou-se sobre ela.

— Conte-me mais sobre isso. — disse e colou seus lábios aos dela.

Bella passou os braços ao redor dele, puxou-o para mais perto.

E fez valer a pena.

— ~ —

Quando acordou novamente, Bella sentiu dedos suaves acariciando seu braço. Satisfeita e relaxada, aproveitou a sensação do carinho, quase inocente, e suspirou. Ela ouviu a voz baixa e aveludada de Edward, o corpo todo vibrando com o som, mas estava sonolenta demais para compreender o que ele dizia. As mãos dele subiram para a sua nuca, afastando os cabelos ali e assumindo o lugar deles.

— Bella.

— Hmmm?

— Por favor, acorde.

Relutante, ela abriu um olhou e espiou-o sentado na cama, ao seu lado. Então, abriu os dois olhos quando viu que ele tinha recolocado o terno.

— Por que você está assim? Já é de manhã? — Ela olhou para a janela, mas ainda estava escuro lá fora. — Por que você está vestido?

Edward riu. Ela fazia parecer como se ele estar vestido fosse um crime.

— Eu preciso ir.

— Para onde?

— Chicago. — disse ele, calmamente. — Anthony está esperando por mim. Ele não sabe que eu vim para Nova York. Preciso estar em casa para o café da manhã.

— Ah, claro. — Ela não queria se sentir desapontada com isso. Tinha tido seu tempo com Edward. Agora, ele tinha que cuidar das próprias responsabilidades, o que significava cuidar do filho.

Edward observou a reação dela, as emoções que passaram pelos olhos castanhos, e não ficou surpreso quando ela sorriu em compreensão.

— Vou compensar isso, prometo. — disse ele, inclinando-se para beijá-la brevemente nos lábios.

Bella segurou-o pela gola da camisa, antes que ele se afastasse.

— Você pode começar me dando um verdadeiro beijo de despedida.

— ~ —

Quando voltou para seu apartamento, Bella encontrou Angela sentada no sofá, o notebook no colo, enquanto bebericava algo de uma caneca.

— Querida, cheguei. — disse Bella, entrando na sala com sua mala de carrinho e um sorriso no rosto.

Angela ergueu os olhos do computador. Quando observou a amiga, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ai, meu Deus. — murmurou, colocando o notebook sobre a mesinha de café e levantando-se. — O que aconteceu com você?

Bella franziu o cenho, confusa, e baixou os olhos para fitar à si mesma.

— Do que você está falando?

A resposta de Angela foi mais uma longa olhada na amiga.

— Você não me disse que Cullen estaria em Nova York. — disse Angela, apenas deixando Bella ainda mais confusa.

— O que Edward tem a ver com isso? — quis saber. Depois, ela estalou a língua, o olhar censurador. — Você andou bebendo, Angela?

— É claro que não. Mas eu conheço você.

— Por favor, Angela, explique-se.

— Você fez sexo.

— O quê? — perguntou Bella, confusa, chocada e divertida ao mesmo tempo. — De onde você tirou isso?

— Você fica com essa expressão — eu não sei — satisfeita — disse, na falta de uma palavra melhor. —, quando faz sexo. É bem fácil de perceber.

— Nossa, eu não sabia que era tão transparente.

— Então você fez mesmo! — exlamou Angela, erguendo as mãos para o alto. — Como foi?

— Minha nossa, mulher, você soa como uma solteirona pervertida.

— A única solteirona aqui era você. — replicou Angela. — Conte-me, conte-me tudo. Foi bom?

— Maravilhoso.

— Tão bom assim?

— Ficou ainda melhor na segunda vez.

— Duas vezes?

— Sim. Bem, três, se contarmos a despedida.

— Meu Deus, Bella! Eu disse que você estava há muito tempo sem isso. O homem deve ter ficado assustado com seu ataque.

— Não ouvi nem uma reclamação. Na verdade, ele parecia bastante… satisfeito. — Ela repetiu a palavra da amiga, um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Novamente, Angela observou a amiga, analisando-a.

— O que foi?

Angela soltou um longo suspiro.

— Nada. Você parece feliz.

— Eu estou feliz. — Bella sentou-se numa poltrona, começou a tirar as sapatilhas e massagear os pés. — Edward e Anthony me fazem sentir bem. Os Cullen, na verdade, são todos maravilhosos. Somado a isso, minha carreira está indo muito bem, obrigada, e minha melhor amiga está feliz.

Angela sorriu e deu-lhe um tapinha no joelho, num gesto de camaradagem.

— Fico feliz por saber que estamos juntas nessa onda de sorte e felicidade.

— É ótimo. — concordou Bella, retribuindo o sorriso. Um minuto depois, sua expressão mudou, tornando-se mais séria. — Se não fosse por Charlie…

Angela fez uma careta.

— Não pense nele. Não hoje, pelo menos. — disse. — Nós devíamos brindar a toda essa felicidade. — decidiu, pulando do sofá e indo para a cozinha, providenciar vinho e taças.

Bella a seguiu.

— E como foi o seu fim de semana?

— Um pouco solitário. Ben esteve trabalhando no hospital e minha melhor amiga estava em Nova York, brincando de executiva. Então, eu tive mais tempo para mim mesma do que gostaria. — Ela entregou uma taça à Bella, em seguida, encheou-a com um Merlot já aberto. Depois serviu-se de vinho e ergueu a taça para um brinde. — À dias felizes.

Bella ecoou as palavras e tocou sua taça à da amiga num tilintar alegre. Ela suspirou quando sentiu o gosto suave e célebre da bebida.

— Isso é maravilhoso. Eu adoro Merlot.

— Certifique-se de esclarecer isso ao senhor Cullen. Assim, quando ele te levar para uma noite romântica em Paris ou Roma, vocês podem beber Merlot.

— Nós nunca falamos sobre Paris ou Roma. E você está apressando as coisas.

— Ele quis dar brincos caríssimos a você no primeiro encontro. Estou apostando que Paris ou Roma vai ser a próxima extravagância.

Bella revirou os olhos, terminando o vinho. Seus olhos avistaram um envelope sobre a bancada, no pote de correspondências.

— O que é essa carta? — Ela perguntou à Angela, apontando o envelope.

A amiga deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Chegou para você hoje de manhã.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. O correio não entregava correspondências aos domingos.

O telefone tocou e Angela foi atendê-lo.

Sozinha na cozinha, Bella pegou o envelope e, curiosa, abriu-o.

Um calafrio percorreu-a quando viu as fotos ali contidas. Eram dezenas de registros fotográficos de vários momentos do seu dia, durante as últimas semanas. Havia fotos dela na Pretty in White, em seu apartamento, entrando ou saindo dos edifícios, nunca no interior deles. Havia, também, registros de suas corridas, uma simples ida à padaria ou à farmácia. Mas não havia, notou, nenhuma fotografia em que estivesse acompanhada. Sabia que, quando aquelas fotos foram tiradas, ela não estava com ninguém.

Foi então que, vasculhando as imagens, ela parou numa fotografia sua, falando ao celular, no dia em que almoçara com Esme e Alice. No dia, lembrou-se, em que recebera aquela ligação anônima pela primeira vez. Estava certa, pensou, quando tivera a impressão de que estava sendo observada.

Agora, tinha certeza.

Quando encontrou uma foto sua do dia anterior, na Mostra, ela sentiu o corpo todo gelado. O enquadramento mostrava-a com o corpo meio virado para o lado, enquanto falava ao celular com, ela seria capaz de apostar, homem anônimo que estava lhe dando aqueles alertas estranhos e enigmáticos sobre os Cullen.

Junto com as fotos havia um bilhete:

PERGUNTE A EDWARD CULLEN QUEM TIROU ESSAS FOTOS.

VOCÊ NÃO VAI GOSTAR DA RESPOSTA.

* * *

**N/A: Comentem ou eu vou ficar sem unhas!**

**Ps.: Próximo capítulo será postado em 21-06. Até lá!**

**Ps².: Estou no facebook, para quem quiser ler prévias dos capítulos. O link está no meu perfil. :D**

**Ps³.: Se você está relendo o capítulo vai perceber que "falta" uma pequena parte. A explicação mais simples é que eu esqueci de retirar essa parte antes de postar. :P Desculpa por esse erro! **


	14. Explicação

Aviso: As informações importantes estão nos 4 primeiros parágrafos. O resto é meu desabafo. Se não quiser ler depois do quarto parágrafo, não vai fazer diferença para você.

Ok, eu vou me explicar.

A melhor forma de fazer isso é dizer que eu errei. Havia um trecho no Capítulo Treze — o trecho em que Bella vê o Edward na Mostra — que não deveria ter aparecido na versão que foi postada para a leitura.

Várias de vocês perceberam o erro e me avisaram nos comentários. Todas disseram que o capítulo tinha ficado confuso por isso — e eu concordo. Outras cogitaram a hipótese de que a Bella tinha imaginado aquilo. Bem, ela não imaginou. Agora todo mundo já sabe que aquele trecho não deveria estar ali e ponto.

Agora, o motivo porque isso aconteceu. Primeiro, porque eu sou humana e erro. Segundo, porque esse capítulo foi trabalhoso e, consequentemente, passou por muitas alterações. Terceiro, porque eu confundi os arquivos com a versão final e acabei postando uma versão não revisada.

Se você voltar para ler o Capítulo Treze, agora, vai perceber que a parte confusa em questão "sumiu". Isso porque corrigi o erro e retirei a parte intrusa. Portanto, o capítulo está como deveria, e não mais confuso, como antes. Por esse erro, peço mil desculpas. Ninguém lamenta mais essa confusão do que eu.

Por fim, eu não pretendia postar essa explicação hoje, no lugar de um capítulo. Minha intenção era me explicar no capítulo do dia 21-06. O que me fez vir aqui hoje, para me explicar, foi um comentário com o qual eu fiquei muito chateada e puta (desculpa pelo palavrão, mas eu preciso dele). Uma leitora, postando no modo anônimo (embora tenha colocado nome) chamou atenção para o meu erro, mas de um modo muito deselegante. Primeiro, ela mandou vários comentários sucessivos (não sei se vocês sabem, mas o FFNet possibilita que nós, autores, filtremos os comentários no modo "Guest". Sendo assim, quem posta nesse modo, o comentário só aparece quando o autor aprova, ou após 36 horas). Segundo, num dos comentários, ela me veio com um "explique-se" que me fez sentir como funcionária da Tanya de Shadows. Terceiro, ela disse que o erro foi "lamentável" (descrição com a qual concordo, porque lamento mesmo que esse erro tenha ocorrido). Mas, enfim, o que me deixou realmente irritada não foram as coisas ditas, mas o fato de esse comentário crítico vir no modo "Guest", um modo que não me permite responder ao comentário sem ter que recorrer às minhas N/A's. Poxa, detesto pensar que preciso "poluir" ou tornar uma N/A extensa só por causa de uma leitora. POR FAVOR! Tiveram leitoras que chamaram atenção para o erro, como usuárias do site. Uma eu já respondi, e outra vou responder ainda hoje. É assim que deve ser.

Enfim, não vejo problema em ser criticada. Nem em ser chamada atenção para um erro. Ou em admitir que errei. Sou adulta e sei lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Eu poderia argumentar aqui que "sou apenas uma escritora de fanfics", mas não considero isso argumento. Fanfic ou não, levo a sério o que escrevo. E levo vocês, leitoras, ainda mais a sério, além de que sou grata e tenho respeito por vocês.

Só peço que vocês também tenham respeito por mim e, por favor, me critiquem de maneira mais elegante. Eu criei um perfil e resolvi postar uma fic, ciente de que poderia haver todo tipo de crítica. Estou dando minha cara a tapa a cada capítulo que posto (e, também, ao postar esse recado). Então, acho que não custa nada você fazer um perfil e dar a sua também, né?

Não vou pedir desculpas pela explicação longa e o desabafo. Eu precisava extravasar minha frustração. Fiquei irritada porque errei e decepcionei tanto eu mesma quanto vocês, e por causa desse comentário covarde, que me deixa "engessada", sem me dar direito a réplica.

Mas... a fic continua, beleza? Amanhã eu já estarei melhor e escrevendo enlouquecidamente. A escolha de continuar a ler essa fic, em que a escritora, às vezes, erra, é de vocês — claro que torço para que vocês continuem. :D

Boa semana para todas nós!

Ps.: Acho que é meio óbvio que eu não vou deixar passar nenhum comentário mais crítico de um "Guest", né?


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**N/A: Ok, seguindo em frente... **

**Obrigadíssima pelos comentários! *-* Foi um melhor que o outro. Um beijo para quem lê, quem comenta, quem me manda PM, quem especula no facebook... haha. Adoro todas vocês!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

Os dias passaram voando. Sete meses atrás, Bella costumava trabalhar no horário normal e voltar para casa à noite, com a única ocupação de jantar e ficar no sofá assistindo televisão. Agora, continuava trabalhando no horário normal, mas quase sempre levava trabalho para casa e passava uma hora ou duas enviando e-mails ou revendo o planejamento dos eventos que estavam sob sua responsabilidade. O maior deles era o casamento de Alice e, por isso, demandava bastante de seu tempo.

Quando não estava trabalhando na PW ou em casa, Bella estava com Edward e Anthony. Eles continuavam jantando juntos na sexta-feira à noite, no que se tornara uma espécie de tradição — tanto que Edward e Bella tinham as agendas limpas para poderem jantar com Anthony nesse dia. Nada de levar trabalho para casa na sexta-feira à noite. Esse era o momento dos três realmente terem algum tempo juntos.

Durante o resto da semana, eles costumavam se ver durante o horário de almoço, mas não era a mesma coisa almoçar em restaurantes cheios de gente, barulho e a correria do dia-a-dia. É claro, pensava Bella, era muito melhor do que apenas conversar com Edward e Anthony pelo telefone. Não gostava de ficar longe deles por muito tempo.

Eles faziam parte da sua vida agora. Ela já sabia que amava Anthony — tinha se dado conta disso desde que o resgatara da maldita Jane, mas _sentia_ isso desde a primeira vez que vira o menino com os olhos marejados e o olhar perdido. Anthony a conquistara desde aquele primeiro momento.

E o mesmo podia ser dito do que sentia por Edward. Podia não ter percebido, na primeira vez que o vira, quando ele surgira impaciente, preocupado e sombrio atrás do filho que ela encontrara, mas ela tinha sentido aquela corrente, aquela conexão, que a empurrava e a ligava a Edward com a intensidade de mil correntes elétricas.

No instante em que conhecera Edward, tinha sentido o efeito que ele causava. Mas só agora admitia o que isso significava.

Estava apaixonada por Edward.

E não era simplesmente uma paixão movida por desejo, tesão ou algo do gênero. Eles tinham isso também, mas o que acontecia entre eles era mais profundo, mais intenso, do que apenas necessidade física.

Tanto quanto amava Anthony, Bella amava Edward. Cada vez que o via, que conversava com ele, que faziam amor, o sentimento tornava-se mais evidente, mais presente.

Era tão bom se sentir assim que isso a assustava. Como alguém habituada, desde muito jovem, a desconfiar quando algo de muito bom lhe acontecia, ela vivia constantemente com a sensação de que, a qualquer instante, alguém puxaria o tapete dessa sua onda de sorte e felicidade.

E não era apenas uma sensação, pensou Bella, lembrando-se das ligações anônimas, das fotografias e, também, dos telefonemas do pai.

Era daí que vinha todo o receio dela.

Ela ainda não sabia o que pensar dos avisos anônimos, muito menos conseguia pensar numa forma de abordar Edward sobre isso e a carta com as fotos. Sabia que devia falar com alguém sobre aquilo e, apesar de não compreender o motivo, sentia que a pessoa com quem devia falar era Edward.

Aquilo o envolvia, afinal de contas. Envolvia toda a família Cullen.

Mas Bella relutava em abordar a questão. Estava com medo do que descobriria. Ficar calada era uma escolha covarde — isso sem contar perigosa —, mas ela se sentia tão feliz no momento, com Edward, Anthony e os Cullen.

Por mais que as fotos e os telefonemas a perturbassem queria prolongar seu mergulho na ignorância. Seu coração não poderia ser afetado por algo que sua mente não sabia.

Não era correto, porém, ignorar aqueles avisos anônimos e, agora, aquelas fotos. Mas ela ainda não estava pronta para revelações.

Quanto a Charlie e aos telefonemas dele, cheios de entrelinhas sobre como ele sabia sobre o passado dela e como seria uma vergonha se isso viessa à tona agora, Bella sabia que ainda podia controlar o pai. Enquanto conseguisse enviar dinheiro a ele, Charlie apenas continuaria a ameaçando.

O telefone do escritório de Bella começou a tocar, assustando-a. Ela respirou fundo, espantando as divagações, e atendeu na terceira chamada.

— Isabella Swan.

— Bella, é a Leah. — disse a secretária, o tom de voz no modo profissional. — Estou em outra linha com uma cliente, que gostaria de marcar uma hora com você, na próxima semana. Eu sei que sua agenda está um pouco apertada, mas você tem uma hora livre na quarta-feira, entre as duas e quatro da tarde.

Bella recostou-se na cadeira e girou-a de modo a fitar sua janela e o vaso de bluebells, que tinha recebido de Edward naquela manhã.

— Qual é meu compromisso depois das quatro? — Ela sabia, mas só queria confirmar.

— Depois das quatro você tem reunião com Alice Cullen, na casa dela.

— Ok. — Bella assentiu para a sala vazia, pensativa. — Tudo bem, Leah. Pode marcar com essa cliente. Como é o nome dela?

— Miranda Russo. — informou Leah, lendo o nome em suas anotações. — Ela me pareceu bastante... ansiosa para encontrar você. Se estivesse aqui, estaria implorando de joelhos para eu encaixá-la.

Bella riu.

— Eu me sinto uma deusa.

— A Deusa dos Casamentos. — Leah disse, imitando o tom brincalhão de Bella. — Agora deixe-me dar as boas novas à senhorita Russo. Preciso deixá-la feliz e avisá-la de que sua hora com a deusa está confirmada.

— Ah, Leah. — Bella suspirou teatralmente. — Você, sempre tornando o dia das pessoas mais feliz. Acho que você é que é uma deusa.

Leah também riu e elas encerraram a ligação em meio à risadas.

Bella colocou o telefone no gancho e recostou-se novamente na cadeira, observando seu belo vaso de flores.

Esperava que continuasse tendo apenas motivos para rir.

— ~ —

Mergulhados numa atividade que começava a se tornar rotineira, Edward e Anthony trabalhavam juntos, debruçados em lados opostos da mesa do escritório de Edward. Enquanto o pai lidava com as complexidades de contratos comerciais a serem analisados, revisados ou modificados, o filho mergulhava na trabalhosa tarefa de contornar todas as letras "p" pontilhadas em seu caderno de lição de casa.

Pelo canto do olho, vez ou outra, Edward via o filho erguer a cabeça e fitá-lo — ansioso para tagarelar, ele não tinha dúvidas disso. Mas Anthony sabia que aquela era a hora do dever, não a hora de conversar. Então, mantinha a cabeça baixa e Anthony, ciente da regra, voltava ao dever.

Aquela regra funcionava… na maior parte do tempo.

Como toda criança, Anthony tentava desafiar as regras constantemente. E, como todo pai, Edward se via obrigado a fazer valer a regra para a hora do dever de casa — mesmo quando ele mesmo queria poder dizer que deixassem o trabalho e a lição de casa, e fossem conversar ou fazer algo mais divertido.

Mas ele tinha que ser o responsável aqui, pensou Edward. Então, o responsável ele seria.

Pelo menos, pela próxima hora.

Edward continuou lendo os contratos, mergulhando na aquisição de uma nova construtora.

Nem todos os seus negócios envolviam o mundo do crime. E Edward tinha especial apreço pelas construtoras que pertenciam à sua família. Esse era um ramo da Cullen Group que ele tinha expandido, quando o pai resolvera que estava na hora de assumir responsabilidades dentro dos negócios da família.

A construtora, cujo contrato de compra ele lia naquele instante, era uma das várias do ramo que estavam declarando falência porque não podiam com a concorrência da Cullen Group.

Desde que assumira os negócios da família, Edward vinha tentando regularizar a parcela ilegal ainda vinculada ao nome dos Cullen. Não que tivesse a pretensão de tornar tudo legal, pois sabia que algumas operações relacionadas ao submundo do crime de Chicago jamais teriam lugar na legalidade, mas eliminara atividades com as quais ele não concordava.

Eram atividades vinculadas ao tráfico e a prostituição, que tinham sido iniciadas por seu pai.

Sabia que eram atividades com as quais o avô nunca concordara. O avô de Edward havia iniciado os negócios ilegais dos Cullen no fim da década de 1920, contrabandeando álcool durante a Lei Seca, depois mantivera seu lugar na máfia de Chicago durante os anos de Capone — sem nunca ter tido problemas com o outro mafioso —, e entregara os negócios ao pai de Edward com relutância, pois sabia que Edward Primeiro incorporaria as atividades ilegais com as quais não concordava.

O avô de Edward era um mafioso clássico, que fazia seu dinheiro no contrabando de objetos, no jogo ilegal e na agiotagem. Não que ele fosse perfeito, pensou Edward. De todos os Cullen, sabia que o avô tinha sido o mais violento e que mais executara devedores ou inimigos durante a sua administração. É claro, os tempos eram outros e ele precisava da violência para manter o lugar que havia conquistado.

No que se referia ao tratamento de devedores ou inimigos, o pai de Edward chegara perto de superar os números do avô. Mas morrera antes de conseguir.

Edward não recorria à violência com frequência — não a apreciava tanto quanto o pai, muito menos precisava dela para garantir uma posição que já estava consolidada, como o avô.

Mas isso não significava que não a usava. Se fosse necessário, sabia demonstrar e reafirmar quem era a Família Cullen. E Edward sempre fazia isso com impressionante habilidade, conquistando e reforçando o poder que tinha.

Se seu avô era conhecido pela quantidade, o neto viera a ser conhecido pela qualidade com que lidava com devedores ou traidores.

E ambos eram respeitados e temidos por isso.

— Pai.

— Sim, Anthony? — Edward ainda estava distraído com o contrato.

— Falta quanto tempo pra Bella ser minha mãe?

Edward ergueu a cabeça e fitou os olhos enormes e curiosos do filho. Pela enésima vez desde que Anthony surgira em sua vida, viu-se sem saber o que dizer.

Se ao menos tivesse se preparado para a pergunta. Mas, pensou, quem ele queria enganar? Quando se tratava de crianças, uma pessoa nunca estava preparada para as perguntas que elas faziam.

Ele tentou pensar numa resposta — que fosse, ao mesmo tempo, satisfatória e vaga. Sabia que não adiantava fugir da pergunta do filho, pois Anthony insistiria, com o pai ou outra pessoa, até obter uma resposta. Muito menos devia reagir com aborrecimento, pois isso magoaria Anthony, além de que apenas demonstraria ignorância e falta de jeito da parte do pai.

Então, Edward se manteve paciente e tentou lidar com a situação, um passo de cada vez.

— Eu não sabia que você queria uma mãe, Anthony. — disse ele, em tom de conversa, deixando o contrato de lado.

O menino franziu o nariz.

— Não quero uma mãe. Quero que a Bella seja minha mãe.

E isso fazia toda a diferença, pensou Edward. O filho já o tinha visto com outras mulheres antes. Se dera bem com algumas, outras detestara, mas nunca relacionara alguma delas ao assunto "mãe". Elas eram amigas de seu pai, Edward lembrou-se de que o filho dizia. Não eram nada dele.

Mas Bella sempre tivera espaço na vida de Anthony. Ela era a mulher que, em algum momento — embora o menino ainda não soubesse quando —, se tornaria sua mãe.

Ela não era como nenhuma das outras.

Nem para Anthony. Nem para Edward.

Como não podia dar uma resposta mentirosa ou uma que magoasse o filho, Edward optou por dizer a verdade.

— Anthony, esse tipo de coisa é complicada, porque envolve os sentimentos das pessoas.

— Eu sei, pai.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Sabe é?

— É claro. Pra Bella ser minha mãe, você tem que casar com ela primeiro. Mas você tava beijando ela, daí eu pensei que vocês iam casar logo.

Edward suspirou. Isso era um precipício, pensou. E só o que ele estava conseguindo era se aproximar cada vez mais da borda.

— Anthony, nem sempre dois adultos que se beijam, se casam.

— Hum. — murmurou o menino, começando a ficar impaciente. Pensava que o pai também achava que Bella era diferente. Apesar de seus seis anos, sabia reconhecer o efeito que ela causava em Edward.

O pai sorria _muito_ mais agora, quando eles estavam com Bella. Mesmo quando eles estavam sozinhos em casa, ele sorria mais. O pai também ficava muito mais tempo brincando com ele. De novo, tanto quando Bella estava por perto, quanto quando ela não estava.

Anthony sabia que isso era algo diferente, e associava as mudanças à presença de Bella na sua vida e na do pai. Em sua mente, era inevitável não relacionar essas coisas boas àquela mulher que lhe dava beijos na testa, que cuidara dele quando estava doente e que fazia seu pai sorrir mais e ficar mais tempo perto dele. Mais tarde, Anthony entenderia que, no que dizia respeito ao seu relacionamento com o pai, não bastara Bella ter entrado na vida deles, mas também a vontade e comprometimento do pai em mudar.

Mas isso ficaria para quando o menino amadurecesse.

Por enquanto, Anthony queria aquela mulher como sua mãe. Talvez fosse a falta de uma que o estivesse guiando. Mas não só isso.

Ele amava Bella, tanto quanto amava o pai, os avós e a tia. Para ele, Bella já fazia parte da família e, agora que ela e o pai se beijavam, sabia que era totalmente possível ela se tornar sua mãe.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa entre pai e filho. Após um segundo, Cyrus entrou no escritório.

— Senhor, acabei de falar com o Newton. Ela está sem carro.

Edward assentiu, depois voltou-se para Anthony.

— Como está indo o dever de casa?

— Já terminei. — anunciou o menino, pulando da cadeira com o caderno e trazendo-o para o pai dar uma olhada. — Eu contornei todas as letras p.

— Muito bom. — Edward conferiu a tarefa. As linhas ainda podiam ser meio irregulares, mas o filho tinha contornado todas e isso era o que importava. — Está muito bom mesmo, Anthony. Acho que você fez por merecer dois biscoitos antes do jantar.

O menino esboçou um sorriso estonteante.

— Sério?

— Sério. — Edward devolveu o caderno ao filho, que, satisfeito com a concessão dos biscoitos, foi logo guardar o objeto em sua mochila. Edward arrumou ele mesmo sua pasta, depois dirigiu-se ao motorista, que continuava na sala. — O carro está pronto, Cyrus?

— Sim, senhor.

Anthony fitou o pai.

— Você vai sair? — quis saber, embora o tom não fosse mais tão angustiado ou triste quanto antes. Anthony começava a entender que o pai precisava sair, às vezes, mas que ele sempre voltaria. E, recentemente, Edward conseguira conquistar a confiança do filho quando dizia que voltaria na hora combinada.

— Nós vamos. — disse ele a Anthony. — O que você acha de irmos buscar a Bella no trabalho?

— Maneiro! — exclamou Anthony, sempre disposto a fazer coisas que envolviam o pai ou Bella, ou ambos. — A Bella vai jantar na casa da vovó hoje?

— Sim.

— Ela também vai dormir lá?

— Não, Anthony. Ela tem que trabalhar amanhã.

O menino franziu o nariz.

— Mas amanhã é sábado! — exclamou Anthony, indignado, erguendo as mãos para o alto, para reforçar seu sentimento.

Edward sorriu, divertindo-se com a lógica do filho.

— Eu sei, campeão. Mas o trabalho da Bella também acontece nos sábados e domingos. Você lembra o que ela faz, não lembra?

— Ela ajuda as pessoas a se casarem.

— Isso mesmo. — Edward se levantou, vestiu seu terno. — Várias pessoas se casam aos sábados e domingos.

— Hum. — murmurou Anthony, pensativo. — Quando eu casar, — declarou, após algum tempo — não vai ser no fim de semana. Assim, quem ajudar com o casamento não vai precisar trabalhar no sábado.

Dessa vez, Edward riu e até Cyrus esboçou um meio sorriso.

— Parece razoável. — disse o pai, com a devida seriedade diante da lógica do filho. — Agora, você está pronto para buscar a Bella?

— Sim. Não. — acrescentou Anthony, em seguida. — Preciso pegar meu casaco.

— Está bem. Nós vamos esperá-lo na porta.

Anthony assentiu e deixou a sala numa corrida para buscar seu casaco.

Quando teve certeza de que o filho não estava mais por perto, Edward fitou Cyrus.

— Newton disse mais alguma coisa?

— O carro da senhorita Swan quebrou de novo. Mas ela só descobriu isso hoje de manhã, quando foi usar o veículo. Então, ela foi para a empresa em que trabalha de carona, com a amiga.

— Esse carro quebrado. — murmurou Edward, pensativo. — Não gosto da ideia de Bella andando de metrô.

— E não devia gostar mesmo, senhor.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Como assim, Cyrus?

— O carro da senhorita Swan é um modelo simples, mas bastante recente. Não devia quebrar toda hora. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece, a menos que seja um defeito de fábrica ou uma sabotagem. Mas um mecânico a teria avisado em qualquer das duas situações.

Edward fechou as mãos em punho.

— Então você está me dizendo que alguém está sabotando o carro da Bella e subornando o mecânico?

— Sim, senhor. Tem alguém querendo abordar a senhorita Swan e essa pessoa sabe que estamos de olho nela. Por isso, quer colocá-la no metrô. Tem muita gente em lugares assim e isso facilita desaparecer antes que notemos.

Edward ficou em silêncio, remoendo a própria irritação, mas também tentando pensar em como lidar com aquele assunto.

— Eu quero que você arrume alguém de confiança, Cyrus. Vou dar um jeito de mantê-lo mais próximo à Bella, como o motorista dela. — O olhar de Cyrus tornou-se questionador, embora ele logo tenha mudado a expressão. Mas Edward não deixou isso passar. — Você tem alguma coisa contra a minha decisão?

— Não contra, senhor Cullen. — replicou o motorista. — Mas eu não vejo a senhorita Swan aceitando um motorista. Não sem um bom motivo.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Então você a conhece muito bem. — declarou ele, um pouco surpreso ao pensar nisso. — Ela não vai aceitar mesmo. É por isso que eu vou dizer a verdade.

Foi a vez de o motorista arquear uma sobrancelha.

— Senhor?

— Vou dizer à Bella que venho recebendo ameaças e que preciso manter aqueles próximos a mim protegidos. Por isso, preciso que ela aceite ficar com um motorista. A essa altura, nós dois sabemos que Bella já percebeu que você não é só um motorista.

Cyrus assentiu.

— Vou encontrar alguém e ele estará pronto para começar na segunda.

— Ótimo. — Edward disse, deixando o escritório e seguindo para o hall de entrada, junto com Cyrus. — Ninguém vai chegar perto de Bella ou Anthony. Não vou permitir isso.

— ~ —

Um pouco antes de o jantar na mansão de Esme e Carlisle ser servido, Bella precisou esgueirar-se da sala de visitas para atender uma ligação. Todos estavam ocupados, ouvindo um relato de Anthony, que Edward ajudava a contar, e não notaram sua saída da sala.

Quando encontrou uma sala vazia, Bella atendeu ao telefone.

— Charlie. — disse, o tom impassível.

— Bells, minha princesa!

Ela franziu o cenho, depois, semicerrou os olhos, com desconfiança.

— Você esteve bebendo?

O pai soltou uma risada alta.

— Um cálice ou dois, querida. Você é igual à sua mãe. — observou ele, com uma nota de desprezo na voz. — Ela também não me dava folga. Estava sempre me acusando de alguma coisa.

— Existe uma razão por que você ligou, Charlie? Estou um pouco ocupada para as suas reclamações.

— Uuuu, a senhorita executiva já está toda metida, jogando seus compromissos na cara do pai.

Bella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Já era difícil controlar a irritação quando lidava com o pai sóbrio. Quando ele estava bêbado, então, era uma prova de resistência.

— Preciso saber por que você está me ligando. — disse ela ao pai e continuou: — Você está encrencado?

Novamente, Charlie soltou uma gargalhada.

— A única que fica encrencada aqui é você, princesa. Ou pelo menos, ficava. Agora você é toda moralista e certinha. não é?

— Eu sou adulta agora e mais capaz de tomar decisões certas. Tive que aprender a fazer isso, já que você estava ocupado demais jogando, bebendo e tendo um caso com a Sue.

— Ah, bem, acho que essa do caso é uma coisa de família, não é? — replicou Charlie, o tom falsamente inocente, a pergunta feita com o intuito tanto de irritar Bella, quanto para lembrá-la do que ele sabia. — Quero dizer, nós, Swan, temos vocação para amantes.

— Você é desprezível, Charlie. — sibilou Bella, furiosa, cerrando a mão livre em punhos. — Por que fica me ligando para dizer essas coisas?

— Porque eu quero mais dinheiro, princesa. É por isso que diga essas coisas. — replicou ele, o tom bastante sóbrio agora. — Preciso de cinco mil dólares.

— O quê? Como assim você precisa de cinco mil dólares? O que você fez com o dinheiro que eu depositei?

— Gastei o dinheiro, princesa, e perdi ele na mesa do Harry. O filho da mãe sempre foi bom no pôquer.

Bella apertou a ponte do nariz, os olhos fechados, tentando controlar a raiva, frustração e o medo que sentia, ao mesmo tempo, naquele instante.

— Eu não tenho cinco mil dólares. — disse, o tom baixo, quando se viu mais calma. — Não tenho como arrumar esse dinheiro agora. Peça ao Harry para esperar até o mês que vem.

Charlie ficou em silêncio por um longo instante.

— Você acha que eu sou idiota, princesa? — disse, após algum tempo. — Acha mesmo que eu acredito que você não tem a grana? Posso não entender ou dar a mínima para o que você faz, mas eu sei que isso dá dinheiro. Você vai fazer o casamento de uma ricaça. Essas coisas incluem grana, e grana adiantada.

— Charlie, o dinheiro não vem direto para mim.

— Mas você ganha comissão.

— Você não tem como saber disso.

— Tá, tudo bem. — replicou o pai. — Se você não tem o dinheiro, pede para o seu namorado. Diz para ele que é para pagar meus remédios caros.

Bella bufou.

— Remédios caros? Álcool e ases? — disse ela, o tom começando a se elevar, e freou a si mesma. — Não vou pedir nada a Edward. Não estou com ele por causa do dinheiro dele. E você precisa parar de achar que eu estar com ele vai ser sua forma de ter um caixa eletrônico. Isso não vai acontecer.

— Por quê? Está tendo problemas no paraíso, princesa?

— Não é da sua conta. — Ela ouviu passos no corredor. — Preciso desligar.

— Espere, e o meu dinheiro?

— Eu disse que não tenho como levantar essa quantia. Espere até o mês que vem. Enrole Harry e convença-o a esperar. Essa não vai ser a primeira vez que você vai enrolá-lo.

— Eu não gosto de esperar, Isabella. — disse Charlie, o tom de voz baixo e sombrio. — Se você pretende me fazer esperar, eu pego meu carro e vou aí ter uma conversa com esse seu namorado milionário. Tenho certeza que o que tenho a dizer vai fazê-lo vê-la com outros olhos.

— Faça isso Charlie. Eu não ligo. Meu relacionamento não é tão importante assim. — replicou Bella, tentando soar indiferente. Talvez, se o pai acreditasse que não estava tão envolvida assim com Edward, ele desistisse de chantageá-la.

Mas Charlie apenas riu.

— É tarde para você se fingir indiferente, princesa. — disse ele, o tom falsamente paternal, como se estivesse dando um conselho sábio à filha. — Não vai funcionar. Não mais.

— E por que você diz isso?

— Porque você já me pagou uma vez. — Charlie estalou a língua. — E eu conheço você. Você está com medo. Medo do que eu sei e de perder esse ricaço. Acho até que você está apaixonada por ele.

Bella crispou os lábios.

— Você não me conhece nem um pouco, Charlie. Nunca se deu ao trabalho. Então, deixe-me em paz.

Charlie a ignorou.

— Eu posso começar com… — disse ele, falsamente alegre. — "Senhor Cullen, sabe a mulher doce, distinta e profissional com quem esteve saindo nos últimos tempos? Ela é minha filha e é assunto de fofoca até hoje na nossa cidadezinha".

— Pare com isso, Charlie. — replicou Bella, sentindo as mãos trêmulas — de medo e de raiva.

— "Ela costumava ser uma garota terrível — em todos os sentidos ruins da palavra" — Charlie continuou a ignorá-la. — "No colegial, ela era a vagabunda da escola. Sim, isso mesmo. Ela costumava sair com todos os garotos e fazia de tudo com eles. Mas o pior de tudo aconteceu no último ano do colegial dela, quando ela foi…"

— Por favor, por favor, pare! Eu dou o dinheiro para você. — disse Bella, sentindo as bochechas pegando fogo e garganta arder com as lágrimas que tentava segurar. — Só, por favor, não…

— Eu sei, princesa. — disse Charlie, o tom satisfeito e tranquilizador. — Se você paga, eu mantenho a boca fechada.

Bella assentiu para a sala vazia, respirou fundo, e agradeceu por os olhos estarem secos quando avistou Edward na soleira da porta.

— Eu preciso desligar. — Ela disse ao pai, em voz baixa. — Amanhã eu faço o que você pediu.

— Estarei esperando, princesa. — disse Charlie e desligou.

Bella respirou fundo, depois fitou Edward com um sorriso no rosto.

— Desculpe. Era uma emergência.

Ele entrou na sala, o cenho franzido.

— Algum problema?

— Nada grave. — Bella o tranquilizou, tentando um tom jovial e despreocupado. — Ajustes de última hora.

O inferno que era isso, pensou ele. Ela estava corada, os olhos castanhos sombrios e infelizes. Sabia que a ligação não tinha nada a ver com banalidades sobre casamento.

Anthony entrou na sala, antes que Edward pudesse fazer mais algum comentário.

— A vovó disse que a gente pode jantar. Eu até já lavei as minhas mãos. — Ele as ergueu para inspeção.

— Muito bem. — disse Edward ao filho, depois voltou-se para Bella. — Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

— É claro que sim. — replicou ela, mas sem fitá-lo, e se aproximou de Anthony. — Vamos jantar. Estou faminta.

— Eu também! — exclamou o menino, deslizando sua mão para a de Bella, e caminhando com ela para a sala de jantar.

Edward os observou saírem, ficou ouvindo suas vozes no corredor, enquanto pensava na atitude defensiva de Bella.

Lembrou-se que, enquanto se aproximava daquela sala, onde Bella conversava ao celular, tinha-a ouvido pronunciar o nome de Charlie Swan, o pai dela. Gostaria de saber o que ele dissera à Bella que a deixara infeliz e abalada.

Bem, não podia ser nada além do que ele mesmo já sabia. Mas, ainda assim, revoltava-lhe o fato de que o pai dela estivesse usando a informação para chantagear Bella.

Edward sabia que ela estava sendo chantageada, assim como sabia o motivo da chantagem.

Mas, apesar disso, não queria abordar a questão com Bella. Tinha certeza que ela não gostaria de saber que ele investigara sua vida. Depois do que Aro dissera, Edward tinha decidido investigar a vida de Bella, mas o que descobrira não lhe era tão preocupante quanto Aro tentara fazê-lo crer.

Talvez, para outro homem, que não pertencesse ao mundo a que Edward pertencia, o histórico de Bella fosse um choque. Mas ele estava habituado a coisas muito piores.

Além disso, o que descobrira sobre Bella tinha acontecido há quase dez anos. Muito tempo havia se passado desde então e, no momento, ela lhe parecia como alguém que superara o passado.

Não tanto quanto gostaria, pensou Edward, uma vez que ela ainda cedia à chantagem do pai. Mas, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza (e era um alívio saber disso): Bella não era uma mulher perigosa.

— ~ —

Depois do jantar, enquanto Edward e Bella voltaram para casa no carro dele, Anthony ficou na casa dos avós, onde passaria a noite e o dia de sábado. Esme dissera que sentia falta do neto e que queria ter a oportunidade de cuidar um pouco dele.

Bella sabia que isso era parcialmente verdade. Apesar de que acreditava que Esme adorasse passar tempo com o neto, sabia que aquela era a forma de Esme dar a ela e a Edward algum tempo para ficarem juntos sem que explicações para Anthony fossem necessárias.

Por mais envolvidos que Edward e Bella estivessem, havia um acordo tácito entre os dois de não manter isso muito evidente aos olhos de Anthony. Uma criança da idade dele podia confundir as coisas — era no que acreditavam todos.

Bella mudou de posição no banco, apoiando o queixo com a mão. Enquanto Edward respondia uma ligação de emergência, ela fitava a rua através da janela do carro. Agora que tinha tempo para pensar, descobria-se inquieta.

Detestava admitir isso, mas o telefonema de Charlie tinha afetado sua confiança. E também a deixara mais assustada do que gostaria de admitir.

O pai e suas demandas por dinheiro sempre tinham sido um inconveniente, mas Charlie não costumava pedir quantias altas — mesmo porque ele sabia que Bella não tinha tanto dinheiro assim. Mas, agora que ela estava com Edward, Charlie resolvera ser ainda mais ganancioso. Certamente, ele pensava que Bella seria capaz de recorrer ao dinheiro dos Cullen para alimentar os vícios de Charlie.

Bella sabia que o pai era um homem medíocre, e desprezava sua natureza mesquinha e gananciosa, tanto quanto lamentava que ele fosse assim. Somado a isso, para pagar Charlie, teria que usar o dinheiro que estava guardando para comprar um apartamento. Levaria cinquenta anos para comprar o imóvel que queria se continuasse se deixando chantagear pelo pai.

Ela odiava isso, mas também tinha medo e vergonha do que aconteceria caso não pagasse Charlie e tivesse seu passado exposto a Edward, ou à Carmen e Tanya. Com apenas umas poucas palavras, Charlie poderia fazê-la perder o homem que amava e o emprego. Então, não restaria nada a ela a não ser vazio.

Bella não queria isso. Muito menos agora, quando, finalmente, conseguira encontrar a si mesma, conquistara um amor e uma carreira.

Por isso, continuava pagando Charlie e ignorando a voz em sua própria cabeça que dizia que, talvez, fosse melhor simplesmente contar tudo a Edward.

Ela não estava disposta a fazer isso. Ainda não.

Talvez, nunca estivesse, pensou, mas logo ignorou o pensamento.

Edward desligou o celular. Ele murmurou algo para Cyrus que Bella não entendeu, pois ainda estava um pouco distraída. Depois, ele digitou alguma coisa no celular, a expressão insatisfeita e irritada.

Bella o observou, esperou até ele terminar. Então, colocou uma mão sobre o joelho dele e perguntou:

— Alguma problema?

— Um imprevisto na Eclipse. — explicou Edward, com uma careta. Imprevisto era o eufemismo do ano para assassinato. — Você se importa se passarmos lá um instante? Eu preciso falar com Emmett.

— Não, eu não me importo.

— Você não precisa sair do carro. — disse ele. Sua intenção era sugerir aquilo, mas a sugestão saiu como uma ordem seca. Por isso, acrescentou: — Não vou demorar.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez comentário diante do tom.

— Está bem. — murmurou ela, retirando a mão do joelho del e voltando a fitar a janela.

Edward podia conhecê-la há pouco tempo, mas sabia que ela ficara aborrecida com seu tom. Somado a isso, sabia que algo a preocupava e seria capaz de apostar que tinha algo a ver com a ligação que ela recebera mais cedo. Tinha-a ouvido falar o nome do pai e precisara conter a si mesmo para não interferir quando ouvira o tom infeliz na voz dela.

— Bella.

— O quê? — replicou ela, secamente. — Sua Alteza tem outra ordem para me dar?

Edward crispou os lábios.

— Me desculpe. Eu não tive a intenção de ser ríspido com você.

— Você é ríspido o tempo todo. É difícil de saber quando não teve a intenção de ser.

Ele franziu o cenho, surpreso com a hostilidade no tom e nos olhos dela. Esperava tristeza, não hostilidade.

— O que deu em você? Por que esta tão agressiva?

— Não estou agressiva. Só estou irritada porque meu namorado acha que eu sou um de seus funcionários e fica me dando ordens, ou fugindo das minhas perguntas, tentando desviar minha atenção como se eu fosse uma universitária estúpida, que presta mais atenção nos seus lábios do que no que eles dizem.

— Bella.

— Edward! — devolveu ela, ríspida, e o fitou com os olhos furiosos. Em seguida, soltou um suspiro exasperado, recostou-se no banco e virou-se novamente para a janela.

Edward ficou encarando o perfil dela. Tentava pensar num modo de lidar com aquela explosão, sem que ela percebesse o quanto ele sabia.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou à ela, o tom de voz baixo e paciente. Esperava sinceramente que ela lhe contasse, ao menos sobre a ligação, pois estava ficando difícil resistir ao impulso de esclarecer tudo.

Bella ainda ficou um longo tempo em silêncio.

Ele esperou.

— É o Charlie. — Ela cedeu, com um longo suspiro, sentindo-se exausta, irritada e culpada. Não deveria ter descontado sua irritação em Edward, embora continuasse detestando que ele tivesse lhe dado uma ordem.

Edward assentiu, rigidamente, e respirou fundo. Não queria demonstrar irritação, agora que ela admitira. A verdade era que detestava Charlie Swan, apenas pelo modo como ele deixava Bella. Até agora, só a vira infeliz quando o assunto envolvia o pai.

— O que ele fez dessa vez?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Pediu mais dinheiro.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Então, antes que pudesse conter a si mesmo, perguntou:

— Por que ele está chantageando você?

Bella virou a cabeça abruptamente, fitando-o, chocada. Como ele sabia disso? Como poderia saber que Charlie a estava chantageando, não apenas pedindo dinheiro porque era um desses pais folgados que dependiam dos filhos?

— Eu reconheço chantagem quando estou diante de uma. — Edward disse, movendo os ombros, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela. — E... — Ele pensou em dizer que sabia o motivo porque Charlie a estava chantageando, mas esse não era o lugar, nem o momento, para conversarem sobre o assunto. Queria que Bella lhe contasse aquilo, mesmo que já soubesse o que ela diria. Queria descobrir se ela confiava nele a esse ponto.

— E…? — Ela o instigou a continuar, arqueando uma sobrancelha para reforçar o incentivo.

— Eu ouvi uma parte da sua conversa com Charlie hoje.

A desculpa não convenceu Bella. Estava pronta para replicar, mas Cyrus a interrompeu.

O motorista chamou Edward.

— Senhor, nós temos um problema. — disse Cyrus em seu costumeiro tom de voz prático.

Edward crispou os lábios, claramente insatisfeito.

— Mais um?

O motorista assentiu, fitando o patrão através do espelho retrovisor.

— Nós estamos sendo seguidos, senhor.

* * *

**N/A: Por favor, comentem!**

**Ps.: Próximo capítulo será postado no dia 28-06. **

**Ps².: Vou ajudar vocês a eliminar hipóteses: a Bella não tem nenhum aborto no passado dela.**


	16. Capítulo Quinze

**N/A: Oi! Eu não me canso de ler e agradecer os comentários de vocês. Sério, eles são demais. Muito, muito obrigada!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

— Você tem certeza disso, Cyrus? — perguntou Edward ao motorista, o tom calmo na superfície, mas os olhos queimando, furiosos. Um ataque direto, mesmo em forma de perseguição, colocava as coisas em outro nível. E era sempre feio quando ele precisava reagir.

Edward segurou Bella pelo braço quando a viu virar a cabeça para trás.

— Não faça isso. Não olhe por sobre o ombro. Eles vão saber que percebemos.

— Está bem. — concordou Bella em voz baixa, sem se importar com o tom imperativo dessa vez. A situação era completamente diferente agora.

— Há quanto tempo eles estão atrás de nós? — quis saber Edward, voltando a falar com Cyrus.

— Desde que saímos da rodovia principal.

— Você sabe quem é?

— Não. — Cyrus encontrou o olhar do patrão através do espelho retrovisor. — Não reconheço esse carro.

Edward assentiu.

— Siga por uma rota alternativa, Cyrus. — disse ele e fitou Bella. — Desculpe por isso. Eu não queria assustá-la.

— Não peça desculpas. Isso não é culpa sua.

Sim, é sim, pensou Edward. Mas não fez nenhum comentário. Ele buscou seu celular quando Cyrus virou uma esquina, mudando a rota deles de surpresa.

O carro que os seguia também dobrou a esquina.

— Carlisle. — disse Edward ao celular, atento a movimentação ao redor. — Estamos com um problema. Meu carro está sendo seguido. Não, nós estamos bem. Só não sei quem está atrás de nós. Preciso que você reforce a segurança da mansão. Diga a todos para ficarem alertas. Não quero correr o risco de um ataque simultâneo. — Ele fez uma pausa, ouviu o padrasto por algum tempo. — Diga à mamãe que eu entendi e que vou me cuidar. Por favor, fique de olho no Anthony. — pediu ele. Após uma breve despedida, desligou. Então, voltou a falar com o motorista. — Mude a rota de novo, Cyrus.

Bella gostaria muito de entender se essa "rota" a que Edward se referia era aleatória — como uma escolha de Cyrus naquela hora — ou se era algo pré-estabelecido e usado em situações como a que estavam naquele momento. Se fosse a segunda opção, ou Edward era muito meticuloso e prevenido, ou aquilo acontecia com frequência.

Ela o fitou.

— Isso já aconteceu com você?

— Sim. — Ele assentiu, sucinto, e verificou o retrovisor. O carro continuava a segui-los, agora mais de perto. — Tem um monte de gente que vem atrás de mim, querendo causar algum dano a mim ou à minha família. De novo, Cyrus. — O motorista seguiu a ordem e o carro dobrou a esquina junto com eles, dando a Edward a confirmação que ele precisava. — Sem surpresa. Eles conhecem nossas rotas. — observou, enquanto olhava através do retrovisor o veículo às costas do seu.

— E agora sabem que percebemos a presença deles. — murmurou Cyrus.

Edward olhou ao redor, para a rua e os conjuntos de prédios que os cercavam. Ele fez uma careta.

— Merda, Cyrus. Não devíamos ter pego esse caminho. Eles estão tentando nos encurralar.

Os olhos de Cyrus adquiriram um brilho sombrio.

— Não vão conseguir, senhor.

Um movimento ao lado de Bella, do lado de fora da janela, chamou sua atenção. Quando seguiu a movimentação, ela arregalou os olhos.

— Eles já fizeram isso! — exclamou ela e, restando-lhe apenas a reação, lançou-se sobre Edward quando a pessoa mascarada do outro veículo atirou.

O som do tiro socou o vidro no mesmo instante em que Cyrus, agindo rápido, acelerou o carro, ultrapassando dois veículos à sua frente, por muito pouco não batendo neles.

Um segundo tiro atingiu a parte traseira do carro, fazendo-se ouvir como uma fisgada metálica, assim como um terceiro, agora mais distante, atingiu o vidro traseiro.

Correndo como um louco, Cyrus dobrou uma esquina, lançando Bella para o lado com força. Ela usou uma mão para se segurar na porta, mas não antes de o cotovelo bater contra o material duro da porta. Ela xingou e percebeu que o vidro atingido pelo tiro não tinha quebrado e estava trincado, com um círculo de vidro trincado por impacto da bala.

Edward precisou de um segundo para se recuperar. Por um instante, tudo o que conseguiu ficar foi chocado com a atitude de Bella. Quando os tiros cessaram e sua mente voltou a funcionar, com Cyrus demandando sua atenção, ele voltou ao que acontecia ao redor, mas completamente mudado em seu interior. Um misto de pânico, gratidão e raiva juntou-se à adrenalina do momento, de modo que ele se deixou guiar por isso.

O carro que os perseguia sumiu de vista. Dez minutos depois, quando haviam se certificado de que não estavam mais sendo seguidos, Edward ligou para Emmett, contou brevemente o que havia acontecido e disse que Cyrus manteria o plano original e os levasse para a Eclipse. Emmett se certificaria de que chegassem lá sem mais nenhuma intervenção misteriosa.

Com o coração socando as costelas, Bella observou Edward agir, ainda mais perigoso e sombrio do que ele era, e ficou imaginando quantas vezes ele já devia ter passado por aquilo.

Mas ela não fez nenhum comentário, pois descobriu que não conseguia falar. Apesar de que a respiração e as batidas do coração começassem a estabilizar, o pânico ainda corria por suas veias, gelado e sufocante. Quando vira a arma, sentira medo e impotência. Medo pela própria vida, mas também pela de Edward. Ficara tão amedrontada que tudo o que conseguira fazer fora reagir. E não se surpreendia que seu primeiro reflexo tivesse sido proteger o homem que amava.

— ~ —

Depois do trajeto de carro digno de um filme policial, Edward manteve o plano inicial e Cyrus os levou para a Eclipse. Lá, eles entraram por uma parte lateral, longe da agitação e tumulto da entrada, e seguiram até o segundo andar, onde ficavam as salas de reunião, do gerente e o escritório de Edward. O lugar estava vazio e incrivelmente silencioso em comparação com as pessoas e a música alta do andar inferior.

Porém, a descrição de vazio de Bella caiu por terra quando eles entraram na sala de recepção do segundo andar. O lugar, que já não era muito amplo, parecia minúsculo diante da monstruosa quantidade de seguranças que o apinhavam naquele instante.

À frente dos homens estava Emmett, que se adiantou quando viu Edward.

Mas Edward não esperou que Emmett falasse e já foi dizendo:

— Eu quero Bella na sala da gerência. Cyrus fica com ela. Mike e Paul à frente da porta. — Ele fitou os dois seguranças. — Só eu ou Emmett temos autorização para tirá-la de lá.

Os dois seguranças assentiram diante da ordem.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Edward, você não acha que está exagerando? — Ela tinha a intenção de manter a expressão leve, quase divertida, mas a descontração morreu quando ele a fitou.

— Não estou. — murmurou ele, em voz baixa, e voltou-se novamente para os seguranças.

Talvez, ela ainda estivesse sob efeito impulsivo dos acontecimentos recentes, pois Bella insistiu:

— Você espera que eu simplesmente acate uma ordem sua, Edward?

Dessa vez, quando ele se virou para fitá-la, os olhos estavam sombrios e perigosos.

— Eu não tenho tempo para uma discussão, Bella.

— Então, você não devia ter tomado uma decisão sobre mim sem me consultar. — replicou ela, sustentando o olhar dele e pronta para uma luta.

Os outros homens na sala entreolharam-se, com um misto de curiosidade e surpresa.

Edward trincou os dentes e, em duas passadas, abriu a porta mais próxima de onde estava.

— Entre. — rosnou para ela e apenas recebeu um arquear de sobrancelhas como resposta. Ele contraiu o maxilar, então disse entredentes: — Por favor.

Bella manteve uma expressão solene, mas, porque havia conseguido o que queria, entrou na sala.

Quando fechou a porta, Edward se virou para ela.

— Não posso dar explicações a você agora. Preciso que faça o que eu disse e, depois, nós conversaremos.

— Estou ficando cansada dessa falta de explicações. — replicou Bella. — E eu odeio ser comandada.

— Já percebi isso.

— Então porque agiu feito um neandertal ali fora?

Edward respirou fundo e apertou a ponte do nariz.

— Preciso trabalhar, Bella. Não tenho tempo para isso.

— E quando você vai ter? Você sempre dá um jeito de desviar minha atenção.

— Eu não estou dando um jeito. Droga, nós fomos perseguidos e alvejados, pelo amor de Deus! E você chama isso de distração?

— Estou bastante ciente disso. Eu estava com você.

— Sim, e se jogou na minha frente quando viu a arma. Foi a coisa mais estúpida que já vi alguém fazer. Não sei o que deu em você.

— Nem eu. — disse ela, sentindo-se o coração apertar. Por isso, reagiu com hostilidade. — Dá próxima vez, vou ficar sentada e assisti-lo levar um tiro.

— O carro é blindado.

— Eu não sabia disso! — replicou Bella, furiosa e magoada. Na verdade, ela sabia que o carro de Edward era blindado, mas não se lembrara do detalhe na hora. Ela respirou fundo, buscando uma calma que estava longe de possuir naquele momento, e disse: — Tudo o que eu sei é que alguém estava apontando uma arma na sua direção. Não pensei em nada a não ser reagir.

— Bem, da próxima vez pense. — replicou Edward com frieza. — E pense em si mesma antes de levar um tiro por mim.

Ela o fitou, decepcionada e magoada com a rispidez e com a frieza dele.

— Por que você está tão furioso pelo que eu fiz?

Edward a fitou, os olhos sombrios.

— Porque eu não mereço.

Ela meneou a cabeça, abriu a boca para falar.

— Por favor, não tenho tempo para isso. — disse Edward, interrompendo-a, antes que ela pudesse fazer algo, ele saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha.

Um segundo depois, Cyrus entrou.

Bella soube que, ao menos naquele momento, a discussão estava encerrada, com Edward dando a palavra final.

— ~ —

Depois de meia hora andando de um lado a outro na sala, Bella desistiu do exercício forçado e sentou-se num sofá, os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, o queixo apoiado nas mãos, a expressão um misto de tédio e impaciência. Sentia-se exausta, tanto física quanto emocionalmente, enquanto tentava assimilar a montanha russa de emoções e acontecimentos que sua vida se tornara.

Ela se imaginara vivendo uma vida atribulada, mas por causa do trabalho, não porque acabaria se envolvendo com Edward. Mas a verdade era que, mesmo com todas as demandas constantes — às vezes, malucas, outras, extravagantes —, seu trabalho era a coisa mais normal em sua vida atualmente.

Havia quem dissesse que, quando alguém ia bem no trabalho a vida pessoal desmoronava. Mas ela não achava que o trabalho estivesse interferindo em sua relação com Edward. Bem, ao menos, não o trabalho dela.

Já o trabalho de Edward…

Bem, pensou, não exatamente o trabalho dele, mas o que ele era: um homem rico e poderoso. Alguém assim atraía atenção e perigo, imaginava. E ela começava a achar isso uma pedra no sapato.

Inquieta, ela se levantou novamente. Não queria pensar nisso agora. Não era o momento de procurar culpados.

Ela se serviu de um copo de água, buscando se acalmar. Olhou o relógio e ignorou a hora, porque isso só a deixaria mais aborrecida. Seu olhar recaiu sobre Cyrus.

Ela devolveu o copo ao seu lugar e recostou-se na mesa. Se tinha que ficar trancada ali com o motorista, então, tiraria alguma vantagem disso.

— Há quanto tempo você trabalha para os Cullen, Cyrus?

— Vinte anos, senhorita.

Bella murmurou em assentimento e cruzou os braços.

— E você sempre fez a segurança de Edward?

— Não. Eu costumava acompanhar o pai dele.

Ah, pensou ela, isso é interessante.

— E como ele era, o pai de Edward?

— Muito diferente do filho, senhorita.

— Em que sentido?

Cyrus moveu os ombros.

— O pai do senhor Cullen era menos... envolvido com a família. Ele ficava a maior parte do tempo longe de casa, e nem sempre isso tinha a ver com trabalho. O senhor Cullen, o filho, não é assim.

— Mas Edward também passa bastante tempo fora de casa.

Cyrus assentiu.

— É verdade. Mas por razões diferentes das do pai. O senhor Cullen não queria estar perto da esposa e dos filhos. Já o senhor Edward… — Ele fez uma pausa, como se ponderasse se devia continuar ou não.

— Pode falar, Cyrus. — Bella o encorajou, embora fizesse uma ideia do que ele diria a seguir.

— O senhor Edward — O motorista continuou. — esteve longe porque temia estragar a vida de Anthony se estivesse por perto.

Bella pensou sobre aquilo um instante.

— Ele se culpa por alguma coisa, Cyrus, é isso? Por isso Edward manteve distância do Anthony?

— Não exatamente. — disse o motorista. — Ele só teme que seja igual ao pai, que não tinha consideração por ninguém, e tem receio de que estrague a vida de Anthony por isso.

— Ele não devia punir a si mesmo desse modo. Não é justo. — murmurou Bella e ficou imaginando se suas palavras se referiam ao que o motorista acabara de dizer ou ao que Edward lhe dissera mais cedo, na mesma sala onde ela estava agora.

— Ele está mudando esse pensamento, sabe. — acrescentou Cyrus, em voz baixa, encarando-a de volta quando Bella o fitou.

Essa era a primeira vez que ela realmente olhava para o motorista, demorando-se em sua observação. Ele tinha olhos escuros e sérios, e era mais jovem do que ela supunha à primeira vista. Devia ter uns quarenta, quarenta e cinco anos, e tinha o rosto cheio de sardas — que teriam sido engraçadinhas num rosto mais amigável. Ainda que as feições de Cyrus fossem sérias, Bella gostava dele e da silenciosa serenidade que os olhos dele transmitiam.

— Ele está mudando, senhorita Swan, e um pouco disso aconteceu por sua causa.

Ela esboçou um sorriso simples.

— Pelo que você me disse, acho que ele sempre quis mudar. Eu só dei um empurrãozinho.

— A senhorita fez uma coisa boa do mesmo jeito. — Para a surpresa de ambos, Cyrus retribuiu o sorriso dela esboçando ele mesmo um breve sorriso. Continuava formal e sério, mas ainda assim era um sorriso.

— ~ —

Em seu escritório, na Eclipse, Edward não tinha motivos para sorrir. Estava ouvindo o relato de Emmett sobre a nova vítima do assassino anônimo, que tinha sido morta na noite anterior e só fora descoberta no fim daquela tarde.

— Ela tinha vinte e oito anos. Estatura mediana, olhos e cabelos castanho claros.

Edward sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Tirando a idade, parecia que Emmett estava descrevendo Bella.

— E você não conseguiu nenhuma pista?

— Não. O cara é profissional. Não deixa nenhum rastro sequer.

— Ele tem que estar rondando a Eclipse, Emmett. Alguém já deve ter visto esse cara, mais de uma vez, por essa região.

— Se alguém viu, não está me contando. — replicou Emmett, ciente de que a careta que recebeu de Edward por suas palavras não devia ser subestimada. — Estou dizendo a você, Edward, eu nunca me deparei com alguém tão difícil de localizar. Esse cara é do nosso ramo e é muito bom.

Edward rosnou.

— Eu sei que ele é do nosso ramo. — replicou, caminhando pela sala. — Sei disso desde que esses crimes começaram.

— E por que você não me disse?

— Não era o momento. — Foi a resposta de Edward. — Você verificou Aro?

— Uma dezena de vezes. Rosalie tem rastreado todas as ligações dele, assim como Paul o tem seguido a todos os lugares que ele vai. Tirando o fato de que ele pede costelas demais e de que gosta de ir aos bordeis da parte norte, o cara está limpo.

Edward não estava com humor para gracinhas. Sua cabeça estava explodindo de frustração, medo e raiva. Um assassinato e uma perseguição na mesma noite, pensou Edward. Isso o deixava furioso e doente de preocupação, uma vez que ainda não sabia nada sobre o assassino de mulheres, e também porque, dessa vez, houvera um ataque direto a ele. As coisas ficavam piores ainda quando lembrava que Bella estava com ele, exposta ao perigo, quando seu carro foi perseguido e alvejado.

Ele andou de um lado a outro na sala. Odiaria a si mesmo se acontecesse algo à Bella por sua causa. Ela não merecia estar envolvida nisso. Cerrando as mãos em punho, ele lembrou a maneira como ela se jogara à sua frente, para protegê-lo.

Era uma atitude a qual ele não estava habituado. Tudo bem que tivesse seguranças e soubesse que eles fariam algo assim, caso fosse necessário. Mas eles eram pagos para isso e sabiam dos riscos da própria profissão.

Bella, por outro lado, havia se jogado sobre ele com a finalidade de protegê-lo, usando a si mesma no processo, abrindo mão da própria vida para garantir a dele. Isso era tão estrangeiro a Edward, era tão novo, que o assustava.

Ele estava habituado a ser aquele que protegia e nunca estivera na ponta oposta dessa corda.

Felizmente, o veículo em que estavam era blindado e a ação de Bella não chegara a ser danosa. Ainda assim, cada vez que pensava que ela podia ter se machucado, tentando protegê-lo, isso o deixava furioso. Não suportava a ideia de perdê-la. Pensar apenas nessa hipótese o enfurecia, e também o assustava.

E a combinação de fúria e medo nunca resultava em coisa boa.

Sua discussão com Bella era a prova disso. Sabia que estava errado e que não devia ter se voltado contra ela, gritando com ela e condenando sua atitude. Mas estivera tão cheio de fúria e medo que acabara descontando nela. Não que pudesse usar o que sentira no momento como desculpa. O estrago já estava feito. Agora, precisava consertar as coisas com Bella.

Em meio a toda essa confusão, ela e Anthony eram as melhores coisas em sua vida.

— ~ —

Bella achava que estava mais envolvida naquela história de perseguição do que aparentava. Durante o trajeto de volta à mansão de Edward, enquanto ambos fitavam lados opostos da janela, em um silêncio pesado, ela não parava de pensar nas ligações anônimas e nas fotos que recebera. Cogitava a hipótese de que quem os perseguira naquela noite podia ser a mesma pessoa que estava atrás dela.

Talvez estivesse paranoica, ou louca, mas o pensamento insistia em permanecer em sua mente. Por essa razão, ela decidiu que contaria a Edward sobre os telefonemas que vinha recebendo.

Não podia mais adiar aquilo.

— Para onde vamos agora, senhor? — quis saber Cyrus, depois que Edward e Bella embarcaram no carro.

Edward fitou Bella.

— Você quer que nós a deixemos no seu apartamento?

— Eu pensei que ia para a sua casa. — disse Bella, confusa. — Você não quer que eu vá?

— Claro que quero. Só pensei que você não ia querer, depois da nossa discussão.

— Bem — disse Bella. —, você pensou errado.

Ele assentiu.

— Para casa, Cyrus. — disse ao motorista, mas não estava convencido de que Bella o perdoara. Ela se recostou no banco e fitou a paisagem através da janela, como fizera mais cedo.

Eles fizeram o trajeto todo em silêncio, mais distantes do que a Terra e a Lua. Quando chegaram à mansão, Edward ainda teve que responder a uma ligação de Esme, que queria saber como eles estavam.

Bella se sentou no sofá da sala de estar e esperou até ele terminar. Quando Edward voltou ao cômodo, fitou-o com determinação e disse:

— Nós precisamos conversar.

Edward guardou o celular no bolso, olhando para ela, avaliando a expressão de Bella. "Nós precisamos conversar" dificilmente era uma frase seguida por algo agradável.

— Está bem. — disse ele. — Sobre o que você quer conversar exatamente?

— Sobre algo que vem acontecendo comigo, desde que nós nos conhecemos. — Bella se levantou e estendeu seu celular na direção dele. — Vê esse número anônimo na tela? Então, um homem está usando essa linha oculta para me mandar recados sobre a sua família. Basicamente, ele fica me dizendo que é perigoso ter algum envolvimento com vocês, os Cullen.

— Quando você começou a receber isso?

— Foi durante um almoço que tive com Esme e Alice. Depois, recebi outro quando estava na Mostra. — Ela sinalizou o celular. — As datas das ligações estão registradas aqui. Mas tem mais uma coisa, Edward.

— O quê? — A pergunta saiu como um rosnado baixo.

Bella o fitou. Ele estava furioso, os olhos perigosos. Supreendia-a quão ameaçadora a expressão dele podia se tornar. Mas ela não temia por si mesma. Sabia que aquela fúria — ao menos a maior parte — não era direcionada a ela.

— Quando eu voltei de Nova York, recebi uma carta com várias fotografias minhas, da mesma pessoa que está me ligando. — Ela continuou. — Eu não as tenho aqui comigo, mas eram fotos de vários momentos do meu dia. — eu entrando no meu apartamento, ou na PW, essas coisas. — explicou. — Junto com as fotos veio também um bilhete. Ele dizia para eu perguntar a você quem tinha tirado aquelas fotos. Disse que você saberia a resposta.

Edward assentiu, lentamente, enquanto pensava. Então, escolheu dizer a verdade.

— Foi eu que mandei tirar fotos suas. Meu funcionário esteve observando você.

— Você mandou me seguir?

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Por favor, não me entenda mal. Eu só queria garantir que você estivesse segura. — Edward a observou caminhar pela sala. — As pessoas que convivem comigo sempre correm algum risco.

— Por que você não me contou?

— Eu não queria alarmá-la ou assustá-la.

— Bem, agora eu estou irritada. Não gosto da ideia de alguém me observando, tirando fotos minhas, sem eu saber. Você devia ter me contado.

— Assim como você me contou sobre as ligações anônimas? — replicou ele, com arrogância, e sustentou o olhar aborrecido dela com frieza. — Por que você não me contou logo sobre essas ligações?

Ela franziu os lábios, percebendo aonde ele queria chegar.

— Eu achei que era uma bobagem, alguma brincadeira. — respondeu ela, de má vontade. — Mas você não pode comparar minha omissão com a sua.

— Não é uma questão de comparar. A questão é que nós dois estivemos escondendo coisas um do outro.

Os olhares dele se encontraram. Por um instante, as palavras de Edward pareceram remeter a coisas além de ligações anônimas e vigilância. Mas o instante foi breve demais para levantar uma discussão.

Bella respirou fundo, soltou o ar lentamente.

— Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha. — decidiu. Um pouco de distanciamento faria bem, disse a si mesma. — Nós dois precisamos. Com licença. — disse ela e deixou a sala, aliviada quando ele não tentou segui-la.

— ~ —

Bella seguiu para o quarto de hóspedes, sentindo-se furiosa, infeliz e esgotada.

Na melhor das descrições, aquela noite tinha sido um completo desastre. Ela tinha recebido uma nova ameaça de Charlie, discutira com Edward, tinha estado numa perseguição misteriosa, sentira medo por si mesma e por Edward. Depois, discutira mais com Edward. Eles tinham brigado a cada cinco minutos naquela noite. Nem parecia que haviam passado a semana inteira desejando que a sexta-feira chegasse para ficarem juntos. Aquela maravilhosa e amorosa noite em Nova York parecia ter acontecido há decadas, não há apenas uma semana.

Bella se perguntava como tinham vindo parar aqui.

O estresse e o medo podiam ser terríveis vilões, imaginou, mas sentiu-se uma idiota por permitir que isso a dominasse tão completamente. Se amava Edward, não devia buscar uma solução, um equilíbrio, junto com ele? Ah, bem, talvez sim. Mas, às vezes, ele era tão exigente, distante e frio. Havia alguns aspectos da vida que ele queria de um modo e não se importava muito com o resto. Para completar, pensou, ela não o conhecia completamente. Como tinha se apaixonado assim por um homem que nem conhecia direito?

E, sobretudo, como ainda podia desejá-lo, mesmo com toda a confusão que surgia entre eles?

Oh, mas ela desejava, pensou Bella, parando diante do espelho. Isso só deixava seus sentimentos ainda mais bagunçados. Podia estar aborrecida com o jeito dele, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar em fazer era resolver as coisas ao lado de Edward, não contra ou distante dele. Ela se sentiu ainda mais miserável e se arrependeu de sua reação mais cedo. Queria que Edward fizesse exceções, não a tratasse como uma boneca de porcelana, mas como podia esperar isso quando ela mesma não fazia exceções?

A porta do quarto foi aberta.

Edward entrou, encontrando o olhar dela através do espelho, e parou no meio do quarto.

— Eu não queria brigar com você. — disse Bella, antes que ele falasse. Queria pôr fim àquela noite de brigas. Precisava dele. Mais do que precisava de palavras ríspidas e insultos trocados em um meio a uma discussão irracional, nascida de medo e insegurança. — Desculpe, mas eu não estou bem.

— Nenhum de nós está. Eu também não devia ter sido tão reativo e agressivo com você.

— Sim, nós exageramos. — Ela assentiu. Ainda diante do espelho, observou-o se aproximar de onde estava.

Edward manteve os olhos nos dela, fitando o reflexo dela no espelho. Ele parou atrás dela e ergueu as mãos para tocá-la nos ombros, roçando os dedos sobre o tecido do vestido, como um carinho, um afago. Ele acariciou a nuca dela, inclinou-se para frente e depositou um beijo na curva do pescoço de Bella. Ela estremeceu.

— Desculpe. — sussurrou ele, observando-os, juntos, refletidos no espelho de corpo inteiro.

A respiração de Bella ficou suspensa quando seu olhar encontrou o dele. Os olhos dele refletiam o pedido de desculpas, mas também brilhavam com uma luxúria primitiva e uma devoção que a deixaram sem ar. O olhar intenso a tocou, tanto quanto as mãos dele a tocavam, de tal modo que ela sentiu a pele formigar, o corpo reagir.

Tudo o que Bella conseguiu fazer foi assentir. Ele desceu as mãos por suas costas até encontrar o zíper do vestido que ela usava.

— Posso? — Edward sussurrou a pergunta ao pé do ouvido dela e sentiu-a estremecer mais uma vez.

Bella inclinou a cabeça, de modo a poder fitá-lo de lado.

— Você não precisa pedir. — disse ela, suavemente, apesar de tudo o que acontecera e do ar que custava a chegar a seus pulmões. O ar estava denso de desejo, seu corpo borbulhava de expectativa frustrada. Não queria que algo dissolvesse aquelas sensações.

— Achei que devia. — Edward depositou um novo beijo no ombro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a abrir o zíper, lentamente, roçando apenas a ponta dos dedos na pele que se revelava. Ela estremeceu e a simples realização disso fez pulsação dele acelerar, desenfreada e potente, o sangue martelando a cabeça.

Bella fechou os olhos quando ele deslizou as alças do vestido por seus ombros. Ajudou-o, encolhendo os ombros, de modo que ele pudesse deslizá-las por seus braços. Ele continuou, passando o vestido pela curva de seus seios e, de novo, apenas roçando os dedos nos lugares que suas mãos e o tecido percorriam.

Num único movimento, livre das curvas, a peça de roupa foi parar no chão sem ruído.

A respiração dela ficou suspensa quando, finalmente, as mãos dele assumiram o lugar do tecido.

Edward envolveu-a pelos quadris, puxou-a para mais perto, sentindo a pele macia, e foi subindo pela cintura, acariciando a barriga dela e sentindo-a estremecer. Suas mãos encontraram os seios dela, então envolveram-nos, apertando-os suave e possessivamente.

Bella gemeu, sentindo-o acariciar os mamilos rígidos por sobre o tecido do sutiã. Arqueou o corpo, buscando o dele, e, entregue, apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, cedendo àquela maravilhosa tortura.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto a quero. — sussurrou ele, a respiração quente fazendo cócegas no pescoço dela. Devagar, ele a virou de modo a poder fitá-la.

Bella se sentia quente e ofegante, o calor percorrendo-a com tanta intensidade que temia colocar o lugar em chamas.

— Também quero você, Edward. — Ela devolveu as palavras dele, a voz rouca, e inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Com um sorriso enviesado, ela levou as mãos à barra da camisa dele. — Posso? — Ela o imitou, com um sussurro sedutor, os olhos divertidos.

Edward devolveu o sorriso e, simplesmente, ergueu os braços para facilitar o trabalho dela.

— Você é lindo. — Ela disse, espalmando as mãos no peito amplo, sentindo os músculos rígidos. Ela se inclinou e beijou-o ali. Sentiu-o estremecer com um misto de fascínio e triunfo. Então, continuou a percorrê-lo com as mãos, deslizando-as até chegar ao cós da calça dele. Abriu o cinto, livrando-o da peça de roupa, também num único gesto.

Edward a trouxe para mais perto, sentiu-a contra sua pele, os olhos castanhos e enormes presos aos seus. Os dedos dele afundaram-se nos cabelos dela, então fecharam-se em punho, quando ele colou sua boca à de Bella. Caloroso, urgente e frustrado. O calo aqueceu a pele dela, agitou o sangue, até que queimava seus ossos. A língua dele exigiu passagem. Os lábios dela entreabriram-se, convidando-o, aceitando-o. Ela gemeu, o som nascido não da dor, mas de um prazer atormentado, enquanto ele beijava vorazmente seus lábios e corria as mãos por sua pele exposta. Como sempre, o coração dela subiu à garganta, deixando-a com a intensa sensação de glória selvagem.

Os braços dela rodearam-no pelo pescoço. Não havia lugar para ressentimento, medo ou discussões agora. Tudo o que ela queria era senti-lo. As mãos e a boca dele. Por isso, permitiu-se esquecer o que havia acontecido. Tudo o que havia acontecido. Agora, só agora, permitir-se-ia perder-se apenas nele.

Eles caíram na cama juntos, livrando-se com pressa das últimas barreiras entre eles. O som de algo se rasgando ecoou junto com os suaves murmúrios e suspiros abafados, mas nenhum dos dois se importou com isso.

Eles se perderam um no outro, inundando-se, perdendo-se em sensações, desejos, calor e prazer. Lábios provaram, exigentes. Mãos tocaram, possessivas. Ainda assim, tudo isso não parecia suficiente.

O ritmo aumentou, mais rápido, mais urgente e potente. Desesperado agora, Edward tomou os lábios dela novamente. Para provar a si mesmo que ela estava aqui, que tudo isso era real. E, ao provar isso, perdeu-se nela.

Ele parou um instante para observá-la. A pele leitosa e macia, as curvas e planos suaves, perfeitos. Suas mãos fecharam-se ao redor de um seio pequeno e perfeito. Ela arqueou o corpo, languidamente, reagindo e aceitando seu toque. Exigindo mais. Inferno, como ele podia se perder nessa mulher. Naquela doçura e naquela força silenciosa que os olhos dela revelavam em meio à luz difusa. Essa era uma mulher que o fazia esquecer. Sobre tudo. Essa era a mulher com a qual queria esquecer o mundo for a daquele quarto.

Foi frenético e selvagem como da primeira vez. Só que agora ela sabia o que esperar e o corpo ansiava para que acontecesse logo. A necessidade de tê-lo era tão urgente quanto respirar. Ela sentiu a tempestade crescendo dentro dela quando ele correu as mãos por seu corpo. Então, arfou quando sentiu os dedos dele entre suas pernas, encontrando-a já úmida e pronta.

Ele também sentiu a tempestade, guiando-o, impelindo-o na direção dela. Sentiu-a ao ponto de enlouquecê-lo, uma mistura de prazer e desejo que apagava todo o resto, tão forte que estava a um passo de dominá-lo.

Ele deslizou para dentro dela, o gemido dela ecoando em sua cabeça como um trovão. Ele a ergueu até que as pernas dela rodearam sua cintura e as costas dela arquearam. Ele se moveu. Rápido e exigente. Ela acompanhou o ritmo, enterrando as unhas nos braços dele quando se aproximou do limite. Trêmulo pelo poder que eles eram capaz de evocar, ele enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e encontrou a própria libertação com ela gritando seu nome.

* * *

**N/A: Comentem, por favor!**

**Ps.: Próximo capítulo será postado em 05-07 (domingo).**

**Ps².: A fic já passou da metade. Sendo assim, as revelações vão começar.**

**Ps³.: No capítulo anterior surgiu uma "Miranda Russo". Ninguém pensou em uma teoria? :)**


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

**N/A: ****Surpresa!... Ou não - quem me acompanha pelo Facebook já sabia que teria post hoje. :) **

**Obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Bella e Edward permaneciam acordados, mergulhados nos próprios pensamentos, os corpos entrelaçados em meio a uma preguiçosa confusão de lençóis revirados.

O brilho prateado que iluminava o quarto tornava-se ainda mais romântico depois do que havia acontecido entre eles, naquele quarto. Ainda assim, junto com a luz baixa também havia sombras, que desapareciam e surgiam com o serpentear das cortinas.

Bella fechou os olhos. Era tão bom estar assim, aconchegada a Edward em meio às sombras silenciosas da noite. Não queria que aquilo acabasse. Parecia que o resto do mundo, seus problemas e preocupações eram um detalhe que não tinha lugar no escuro e no silêncio do quarto.

Preguiçosamente, Edward acariciou o braço de Bella, subindo e descendo a ponta dos dedos pela pele ali exposta. Já a desejava novamente, mesmo quando a tivera há tão pouco tempo. Ele a desejava o tempo todo, mas, ainda assim, descobriu que apenas tê-la nos braços, próxima a ele, como ela estava naquele instante, também o satisfazia.

E o fazia desejar mais.

— Bella?

— Hmmm?

— Posso fazer uma pergunta?

— Depende. Vai me pedir em casamento?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

Bella arregalou os olhos e se apoiou num cotovelo para fitá-lo.

— Eu só estava brincando.

— Sim, eu reconheço um tom divertido, mesmo que nunca use. — Ele sorriu e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo castanho atrás da orelha dela. — Eu ia perguntar o que você acha da ideia de vir morar aqui.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a novamente, sem dizer nada. Ele não estava pedindo. Estava apenas se propondo a discutir a ideia com ela.

— Eu acho que nós devemos pensar no Anthony.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Como assim? Não vou ganhar uma recusa logo de primeira?

— Pensei em recusar, mas estou cansada de discutir com você. Além disso, você não me pediu para vir morar aqui. Só estamos discutindo a ideia.

— Isso me deixaria mais tranquilo.

— Em relação ao… Ah, o maluco perseguidor das ligações anônimas. — Ela disse e assentiu. — Você tem um argumento, senhor Cullen.

— Sou cheio deles. — replicou Edward, com um meio sorriso. Mas, depois, ficou sério. — Tem mais uma coisa.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Agora você está me testando.

— Seria melhor que Cyrus acompanhasse você, ao menos por um tempo, até nós descobrirmos mais sobre as ligações anônimas.

— Você não acha… Não acha que é uma solução um pouco extrema? Eu não sou tão importante assim para ter um segurança.

— Você é importante para mim.

Ela sentiu o coração dar uma cambalhota, aquecendo-a com uma esperança boba e juvenil.

— Você é mesmo cheio de argumentos, senhor Cullen. — murmurou Bella, sentando-se na cama. — E, devo admitir, eles são bons.

Edward sorriu, os olhos escurecendo com diversão e malícia.

— Você ainda não viu nada. — Ele passou os dedos sobre a coxa dela, exposta através do lençol, pelo modo como ela estava sentada.

O corpo de Bella reagiu imediatamente.

— Estou tentando ter uma conversa séria com você, Edward.

— E eu não a estou impedindo. — Mas a mão dele subiu mais. — Sei que você consegue fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Bella meio riu, meio gemeu. Depois, segurou a mão dele, impedindo-o de distraí-la.

— É sério. — disse ela e, agora, os olhos castanhos espelhavam exatamente isso: seriedade. — Nós precisamos conversar. E é melhor fazermos isso antes de você começar a me convidar para viver aqui.

Edward fez o braço de travesseiro e a observou. Podia ver nos olhos de Bella que o momento, enfim, havia chegado. Ela ia lhe contar o que ele já sabia, mas não sabia completamente. Queria saber sobre o passado de Bella com as palavras dela, não através de informações de arquivo, catalogadas e sistematizadas. Era por isso que não a confrontara antes. Bella era a personagem principal daquela história e, como tal, merecia contá-la. Merecia querer contá-la.

— Estou ouvindo.

— Esta noite — Bella disse. —, com tudo o que aconteceu, eu acabei me dando conta de que estive exigindo algo de você que nem eu mesma estou lhe dando.

— E o que seria isso?

— Honestidade. — Ela ergueu a mão quando ele fez menção de falar. — Por favor, não pense que isso vai ser uma troca de revelações. Sei que nós dois temos coisas, segredos, que estamos mantendo um do outro. Talvez você não esteja pronto para me contar os seus segredos. Mas o fato é que eu estou pronta para contar os meus. E quero fazer isso.

— Então eu vou ouvir, Bella.

Ela assentiu, respirou fundo para se preparar. Podia se sentir ansiosa e receosa naquele momento. Não sabia como seria a reação de Edward. Mas, disse a si mesma, era melhor do que viver constantemente com o medo de que seu passado viesse à tona da maneira errada. Era muito melhor, pensou, do que continuar cedendo à chantagem de Charlie, sentindo-se fraca, amedrontada e covarde. Isso não fazia bem para ela, muito menos para seu relacionamento com Edward.

— O que tenho para falar é sobre o meu passado. — começou ela, pigarreando para clarear a garganta. — Mas devo alertá-lo de que não é uma história agradável.

Edward se sentou na cama, ergueu o queixo dela com a ponta dos dedos, de modo a fazê-la fitá-lo.

— Por que você não me conta e me deixa julgar se é agradável ou não?

Ela fechou os olhos um instante, depois assentiu.

— Está bem. Quando eu vivi em Forks, a cidade onde nasci, acabei tendo alguns problemas por conta do meu comportamento. Veja bem, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha onze anos e meu pai sempre foi o ápice da negligência paterna. Até os meus onze anos, era a minha mãe que cuidava de mim. Então, quando ela se foi, eu fiquei sozinha em mais sentidos do que uma criança órfã de mãe pode ficar.

"Meu pai mal se certificava de que eu tivesse comida e algo para vestir — ele é viciado em jogo, só pensa nisso. Sempre gastou o que ganhava como chefe de polícia na mesa de pôquer. Antes de a mamãe morrer, ela bancava as despesas de casa. Depois disso, eu tive que me virar do jeito que podia, com o dinheiro que Charlie me dava. Dinheiro era o máximo que ele me dava. Nunca recebi do meu pai nenhum tipo de afeto ou orientação. Isso nunca tinha me afetado muito, até que minha mãe morreu e eu me vi sozinha. Como resultado, na minha adolescência, eu me tornei uma dessas garotas problema, delinquente e revoltada com o mundo em geral. — Ela fez uma pausa, os olhos distantes, lembrando-se. Então, fez uma careta. A parte ruim estava prestes a começar. — Com o passar dos anos, as coisas foram piorando. Quando comecei o colegial, eu já tinha uma reputação ruim de delinquente e problemática. Minhas notas eram péssimas e meu comportamento pior ainda. Mas isso não era suficiente para mim. Então eu me tornei o que meu pai classificava — e ainda classifica — como a vagabunda da escola.

— Bella.

— É verdade. Eu me comportava como uma, saindo com muitos garotos, um atrás do outro e permitia que eles falassem sobre isso. Eu _queria_ que eles falassem.

— Você estava tentando chamar a atenção.

— Não sei o que estava tentando fazer. A maior parte do tempo, eu apenas sentia uma raiva tão grande que todo o resto não importava. "E daí que as pessoas falavam de mim?", eu pensava e não me importava, porque não tinha nada, nem ninguém, que se importasse. A única vez que Charlie falou comigo, sobre o meu comportamento promíscuo, foi para me dizer que não "criaria nenhum fedelho" se eu aparecesse grávida. Ele não se importava com as coisas que as pessoas falavam sobre mim. Desde que meu comportamento não afetasse seu bolso, para Charlie estava tudo bem. Ele não se importava comigo.

— Isso não é culpa sua. Se ele não se importava, é porque é um péssimo pai, não porque você não merece que ele se importe.

Ela esboçou um sorriso triste.

— Sei disso agora. Mas, naquela época, eu não conseguia enxergar além da falta que sentia da minha mãe e da indiferença do meu pai. — Bella fez uma pausa, o olhar pensativo. — Não estou usando os erros de Charlie para justificar os meus. O que eu fiz não foi certo. Foi vergonhoso e eu tinha consciência disso, mas fiz mesmo assim. Me arrependo disso todos os dias. Sinto vergonha da garota promíscua e fácil que eu era — esse é um arrependimento que vou carregar comigo para sempre. Assim como… — Ela fez uma nova pausa, mais longa dessa vez e fitou as próprias mãos. Tomando um minuto para reunir coragem, ela pigarreou e ergueu a cabeça. — Assim como vou me arrepender de ter me envolvido com um homem casado. — disse e continuou: — Ele era meu professor, não muito velho, mas ainda assim mais velho que eu. Por causa da minha má reputação, ele se aproximou de mim e eu não me importei com as suas investidas. Nós começamos a nos encontrar, dentro de Forks, porque ele não era de lá, só trabalhava na minha escola. O relacionamento durou todo o meu último ano do colegial.

Edward sabia que havia mais. Por isso, colocou uma mão sobre o joelho dela, para dar apoio.

— Não estou julgando, Bella.

Ela assentiu, espantando uma lágrima que ameaçava cair.

— Meu professor… Eu quis terminar com ele na minha formatura. Àquela altura, eu já estava com James, o namorado da kombi, e nós estávamos planejando sair de Forks. Então, eu quis me livrar logo do senhor Foster — esse era o nome do meu professor. Mas ele não aceitou muito bem o nosso término. — murmurou ela, contornando as costuras do lençol.

— O que aconteceu, Bella?

Ela moveu os ombros.

— Eu tentei terminar, mas o senhor Foster se recusou a aceitar isso. Ele ficava me procurando, até que um dia… — Ela ergueu a cabeça, os olhos tornando-se distantes e sombrios, em outra época. Outro lugar. — Até que um dia, — repetiu. — nós discutimos e eu o matei.

Edward assentiu, lentamente, processando a informação. Essa tinha sido a parte mais difícil de sua investigação. No sistema, Rosalie não havia encontrado nada em relação ao envolvimento de Bella na morte do professor. Mas Edward sabia reconhecer alteração de provas quando se deparava com uma.

Charlie Swan, pensava Edward, devia ter tido muito trabalho para apagar os indícios do envolvimento da filha naquele assassinato. E, apesar de detestar o homem, Edward não podia negar que o pai de Bella havia feito um bom trabalho. Tão bom que ele quase não descobrira o envolvimento de Bella no assassinato do professor.

— E como foi que isso aconteceu, Bella?

— Ele me levou para conversar, fora de Forks, como sempre, e tentou uma reconciliação. Eu disse que não queria, nós discutimos, com muita raiva e acusações. Você sabe que eu me descontrolo fácil durante uma discussão e, naquela época, com a raiva que eu sentia, eu era ainda pior.

— E foi por isso que você o matou, porque perdeu o controle?

— Não. Ao menos, não apenas por isso. Ele também estava descontrolado e tentou… — Ela engoliu em seco. — Ele tentou...

Dessa vez, Edward contraiu o maxilar, completamente tenso, a presenciar a hesitação dela. Sem perceber, cerrou a mão livre em punho. Sabia o que acontecera, mas não tinha pensado muito em _como_ as coisas haviam acontecido.

— Ele tentou violentar você. — disse, a voz saindo como um murmúrio baixo, sombrio e furioso. Esse era um assunto que despertava o seu pior, fazia uma raiva quente e destrutiva queimar dentro dele, e um ódio irracional tomava conta de sua mente. Ainda mais naquele instante, quando descobria que isso podia estar relacionado à Bella. — Se esse bastardo não estivesse morto, eu mesmo o eliminaria.

— Ele não conseguiu fazer nada. Eu reagi antes que pudesse.

— Fico feliz por você. Nem todo mundo consegue.

Ela franziu o cenho, intrigada com as palavras dele, com o ódio que via brilhar nos olhos verdes. Nunca tinha visto Edward tão furioso, tão perigoso, como naquele instante. Mas não teve chance de comentar isso, pois ele falou:

— Como você o matou?

— Quando ele pediu para conversar, eu não sei por que, levei a arma de Charlie comigo. Então, quando nossa discussão saiu do controle e ele me atacou, eu atirei nele. — respondeu Bella. — O arrependimento veio depois.

— Não sei por que você se arrepende de eliminar um homem como esse. Ele não merece seu arrependimento.

Ela o fitou, chocada.

— Eu não acredito em eliminar uma pessoa, Edward. Por pior que ele fosse, eu não tinha esse direito.

— Você também não tinha escolha.

Bella não sabia o que dizer. Era uma discussão sem saída, percebeu, e uma que não se imaginara tendo com Edward. Ele não parecera nada afetado por sua revelação de assassinato e ainda agira como se o que ela fizera fosse uma atitude normal e adequada.

— Eu matei uma pessoa. — disse ela, pronunciando cada palavra devagar, como se o estivesse ensinando algo. — E, com a ajuda do meu pai, fiz parecer que meu professor tinha morrido num assalto. Você está mesmo me dizendo que eu tomei a atitude certa?

— Não estou dizendo que foi certo. Só foi no que você conseguiu pensar. Às vezes, pessoas boas fazem coisas ruins. Não significa que elas estejam condenadas.

— Quem disse que eu sou uma pessoa boa?

— Você é. Ou esteve fingindo esse tempo todo? As coisas que fez pelo Anthony, a maneira como mudou e agora leva a sua vida, tão normal quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Isso é tudo mentira?

— Não, não é. Essa é a minha vida, mas…

— Mas você cometeu erros no passado. Sim, entendi isso. E também entendi que você aprendeu com eles e conseguiu superá-los. Isso é o que a define como uma pessoa melhor do que antes, Bella. Além disso — acrescentou ele, interrompendo-a quando viu que ela ia falar. —, você era uma garota com raiva do mundo, sim, mas também era uma garota de luto. Todas essas coisas que você fez, quem você foi, foi sua maneira de lidar com a perda da única pessoa que era importante para você. Você perdeu sua mãe cedo demais e precisou de tempo para superar isso. Até superar, você cometeu erros e aprendeu com eles. Sendo assim, não posso culpá-la ou condená-la. Não tenho o direito de julgá-la.

— Então… — Ela o fitou. — O que acabei de contar não incomoda você, Edward?

— Não. — disse ele, calmamente. — Você não é mais aquela garota.

— Você não quer mais falar sobre isso?

— O momento de conversarmos e discutirmos passou, Bella. — disse ele, acariciando o rosto dela. — Eu sei quem você foi, quem é, e isso não muda nada. — Ele a fitou e inclinou-se para tocar os lábios aos dela, sentindo a relutância dela por um instante. Então, ela ergueu as mãos e afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele, rendendo-se.

Edward deitou-a na cama, o gesto suave, mas também firme. Seus lábios buscaram os dela, demorando-se, até que a tensão e a tristeza deram lugar a um desejo lento, cálido e sorrateiro. Afastando-se, ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e buscou os olhos enevoados dela:

— Agora, nós vamos apenas sentir.

De uma só vez, ele a fez, fez ambos, sentirem, ansiarem e banquetearem-se um com o outro. Era um momento de não pensar, ainda assim, eles pensaram em quão precioso e doce era esse momento que compartilhavam. Era um momento de sentir com intensidade, pois os beijos suaves, quando lábios encontraram lábios, e os toques excitantes, quando pele encontrou pele, não deixavam espaço para nada mais.

Quando a tristeza deu lugar a conforto, quando o conforto deu lugar ao desejo, eles apenas sentiram.

— ~ —

Bella acordou cedo no dia seguinte, pronta para um dia de trabalho — mesmo que fosse sábado. Embora o episódio da noite passada ainda cruzasse sua mente, estava determinada a não deixar o medo impedi-la de continuar com sua rotina. Já tinha se deixado dominar por medos demais nessa vida.

Além disso, Edward insistia que Cyrus a acompanhasse, como seu "motorista". Então, ela não tinha porque ficar em casa, assustada.

Ainda mais agora que Edward sabia tudo sobre seu passado e não a afastara como ela imaginara. Livrar-se desse peso tinha feito muito bem à Bella. Teria feito mais — se não fossem as ligações anônimas.

Ela terminou de colocar os brincos e fitou-se no espelho para verificar sua aparência. Usava um terninho cinza claro, com um corte elaborado, salto alto e os cabelos caindo em cascata sobre os ombros. Era um traje discreto e profissional, que a diferenciava das convidadas do Chá de Panela em que trabalharia naquele dia, mas que, ainda assim, a deixava elegante. Os brincos pequenos, de pedra clara, contrastavam com seus cabelos escuros, o que Bella adorava, pois adicionava um brilho natural à sua aparência.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

Edward entrou no quarto nesse momento.

— Alguém está animada essa manhã. — observou ele, o cenho franzido. — Algum motivo em especial?

Bella deu de ombros.

— Só estou satisfeita. — Ela pegou a bolsa e a pasta que estavam sobre uma poltrona. — Gosto de trabalhar.

— Mesmo num sábado? — perguntou ele, cético.

— Mesmo num sábado. — Ela assentiu, aproximando-se de Edward e ajeitando a gravata dele. Adorava vê-lo de terno. O de hoje era escuro, acompanhado de uma gravata da mesma cor da roupa dela. Ela observou o corpo bem ajustado à roupa formal, aqueles braços fortes e musculosos, as pernas longas, evidentes pelas camadas de tecido, e sentiu uma satisfação primitiva ao pensar que, ao menos por enquanto, isso era tudo dela.

— Do que você está rindo? — quis saber Edward, observando-a com os lábios curvados e os olhos divertidos.

— Nada. — Bella espantou o assunto com um beijo que intencionava tornar breve. Mas ele a segurou pela nuca e tomou seus lábios com entusiasmo, reinvidicando-a, marcando-a como se soubesse o que ela estivera pensando. Quando se afastaram, ela havia perdido o ar e todos os pensamentos sãos que um dia tivera.

Ela suspirou.

— Acho que não sou a única que está animada. — murmurou Bella, passando a mão pelos cabelos, feliz por eles estarem intactos. O mesmo não podia ser dito de seu batimento cardíaco.

Edward esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Você é a única animada para trabalhar. Eu seguiria outros planos. — replicou ele.

— Ah. — Se eles continuassem essa conversa, pensou Bella, tinha certeza de que cederia aos planos dele. Ela encontrou o olhar sedutor dele, então, meneou a cabeça. — Não, nós temos que trabalhar.

— Você é tão teimosa. — disse, com uma careta semelhante a que Anthony fazia quando estava aborrecido.

— Não posso fazer nada se meu trabalho é mais divertido que o seu. Além disso, temos que ser responsáveis.

— Temos mesmo?

Bella riu e colocou a bolsa no ombro, saindo do quarto junto com um Edward relutante.

— Se Cyrus vai ficar comigo — disse ela, enquanto desciam as escadas. —, quem vai ficar com você?

— Cyrus não é meu único segurança. Eu vou com Emmett agora. — Edward pegou seu terno no encosto de uma poltrona, vestiu-o. Depois, segurou-a de modo a fitá-la. — Estarei bastante seguro, Bella. Não se preocupe. Você esteve na Eclipse ontem, sabe disso.

— Ah. — Ela se lembrou do cômodo apinhado de homens de preto. — É verdade. E quanto a Anthony?

— A casa dos meus pais é bastante segura. — Ele respondeu e fechou o botão do terno. — Ele vai ficar bem. Mamãe vai mantê-lo em casa hoje.

Bella assentiu, sentindo-se tranquilizada.

— Isso é bom. Isso é ótimo.

— Vou buscar Anthony no fim da tarde. Você janta conosco?

— Sim, claro.

— E vai dormir aqui de novo?

Ela mordeu o lábio, hesitante.

— Anthony vai estar em casa, Edward.

— E por que isso é uma questão?

— Eu já disse a você. Não quero correr o risco de confundir Anthony. Ele é só uma criança e crianças criam certas expectativas.

— Quer dizer, você acha que ele pode pensar que, se vê-la aqui, vai começar a pensar em nós como uma família?

— Sim, é exatamente o que quero dizer.

— Anthony já acha que você vai se tornar a mãe dele.

Bella o fitou.

— O quê? — Ela abriu a boca, depois fechou-a, chocada. — Como assim?

— Ele me perguntou quanto tempo faltava até você se tornar a mãe dele. — explicou Edward, tranquilamente, contando a ela sobre o episódio em seu escritório. — Anthony sabe que eu e você estamos juntos. Por isso, pensou que era uma questão de tempo até você se tornar algo dele.

— Edward, nós não podemos permitir que ele pense assim. Nós dois… E se não dermos certo?

— Eu disse isso a ele.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você disse? — perguntou ela, cética. — E como fez isso?

— Dei uma explicação bastante razoável. Anthony está ciente da situação.

Ela crispou os lábios.

— Ele só tem seis anos.

— E é um garoto bastante esperto. — replicou Edward.

— Você não pode ignorar o bem estar do seu filho só porque quer garantir a minha segurança, Edward.

— Garanto a você, não estou fazendo isso. — Ele disse e, apesar de um pouco contrariado, sorriu, amenizando o clima. — Espero mesmo que você mude de ideia e venha morar aqui.

Ela revirou os olhos, resolvendo segui-lo, amenizando o assunto.

— Você não sabe o que está falando, Edward Cullen. Só conheceu o meu lado bom. Ainda não teve a chance de conviver com meu lado negro.

— Você tem um lado negro? — Ele franziu o cenho, fingindo-se surpreso, e pensou sobre isso. — Quer dizer, não toma banho quando está muito frio ou ronca?

— Às vezes está frio demais. E você já me viu dormir. Sabe que eu não ronco.

— Você podia estar fingindo.

Ela riu, meneou a cabeça.

— Falando sério, Edward. É cedo demais para darmos esse passo. Você pode arrumar um segurança para mim. Não vou me opor a isso. Mas vir morar aqui pode ser precipitado.

— Seria só por um tempo. — argumentou ele.

Bella suspirou, erguendo as mãos para o alto.

— Você é tão cabeça dura!

— Eu só sei o que quero. — murmurou ele.

Cyrus entrou na sala nesse instante.

— O carro está pronto. — anunciou o motorista aos outros dois.

Bella se virou para Edward.

— O carro está pronto. — repetiu ela, feliz com a interrupção, e deu um beijo breve em Edward como despedida. Depois, virou-se para o motorista. — Vamos lá, Cyrus. Está pronto para ouvir sobre buquês, renda marroquina e sinos de fada?

— Estou pronto para qualquer coisa, senhorita Swan. — respondeu o motorista, solenemente.

Bella pegou sua bolsa.

— Depois de ontem à noite, acredito em você. — disse ela, sorrindo e acompanhou-o para fora da sala. Antes de sair, porém, parou para falar com Emmett, que entrava no cômodo naquele instante.

— Conto com você para cuidar dele, Emmett. — disse Bella, apontando com a cabeça na direção de Edward.

— Pode contar, Bella. — Emmett assentiu, com a mesma solenidade de Cyrus, mas, ao contrário do motorista, esboçou um sorriso. — Edward é um porre, mas eu sei que você se importa com ele. Deve ser a primeira. — disse ele, o tom brincalhão agora, mas o fundo de verdade em suas palavras não passou despercebido.

Bella sorriu antes que as coisas ficassem sérias demais.

— Obrigada. — disse a Emmett, apertando suavemente o braço dele e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Rosalie entrou na sala e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Emmett, eu deixo você por um instante e, quando volto, você já está com outra. — Ela estalou a língua, encarou Bella. — Garota, você não se contenta com um homem só? — disse, o tom brincalhão, mas logo percebeu o erro que havia cometido. — Eu sinto muito, Bella. Não quis ofendê-la. Por favor, me...

— Está tudo bem. — Bella recuou as mãos e esboçou um breve sorriso. — Sem danos, sem mágoa. Tenham um bom dia. — disse e, em seguida, deixou a sala, com Cyrus.

Rosalie virou-se para Edward quando Bella saiu.

— Eu me sinto horrível. Não queria dizer aquilo para atingi-la.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Se não conhecesse Rosalie desde sempre, não seria complacente, mesmo que ela não tivesse a intenção de magoar Bella com seu comentário.

— Bella sabe disso. Ela vai superar. — disse ele, em tom de encerramento. — Agora, é melhor irmos para Eclipse. Temos coisas a resolver.

— ~ —

— Ai, meu Deus, esses sapatos estão me matando. — Angela ocupou uma cadeira na mesa em que Bella estava.

— Você não devia ter vindo com esse sapato. — murmurou ela, conferindo o saldo do Chá de Panela daquela tarde de sábado, que, por ser de pequeno porte, tinha sido organizado na área de festas da própria PW. — Tem uma razão porque eu não uso mais esses sapato. O material dele é muito duro.

— Pensei que você estivesse exagerando.

— Ah, bem, agora você sabe que não. — murmurou Bella, tocando a tela do tablet a cada item conferido ou tarefa resolvida. — O evento de hoje foi um sucesso. Conseguimos uma nova cliente.

— Perfeito. — Angela tirou os sapatos e massageou os pés. Ela fitou Cyrus através das portas de vidro do salão. — Ei, Bella. Qual é a do Vin Diesel com cara de poucos amigos?

— O quê? — Bella ergueu a cabeça, o cenho franzido. Angela apontou com a cabeça na direção do motorista. Quando seguiu o gesto, ela riu da descrição da amiga. Cyrus era careca, tinha uma expressão séria, um corpo atlético e de músculos evidentes, mas, fora isso, não se parecia tanto assim com o ator. — Cyrus é motorista do Edward. Ele está comigo porque estou sem carro.

— Hmmm. — murmurou Angela, a expressão analítica. Ela uniu as sobrancelhas em especulação. — Ele é um tanto sério para um motorista.

— Ele só é profissional. E as coisas no bufê? Acho melhor repassarmos agora o que funcionou e o que precisa de ajustes. — disse Bella, mudando o rumo da conversa de maneira casual. Não tinha tempo, nem vontade, de conversar com Angela sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada e as ligações anônimas. Faria isso quando o momento fosse mais adequado.

A distração funcionou e Angela começou a falar sobre docinhos de goiaba, trufas de pera, e bolo de pimenta e chocolate.

Quando o trabalho de Bella chegou ao fim já era fim de tarde. Lá fora, o sol se punha numa confusão amarela, azul e alaranjada, enquanto ela supervisionava o trabalho de recolhimento dos itens decorativos, que deviam ser guardados. Foi enquanto fazia isso que Edward e Anthony entraram no salão.

— Lá vêm os garotos de ouro. — anunciou Angela, aos sussurros, cutucando-a.

Bella estava de costas para a porta. Quando se virou e viu a quem Angela se referia, sorriu para eles.

— Como estão as coisas entre vocês? — perguntou Angela, novamente aos sussurros, enquanto Edward e Anthony atravessavam o salão.

— Edward me convidou para morar com ele. — respondeu Bella, o tom também sussurrado.

Angela arregalou os olhos.

— Tão sério assim? — quis saber e Bella assentiu. — Nossa, Bella!

— É muito cedo, não é?

— Você acha que é cedo?

Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Essa é a questão. Não tenho certeza do que penso sobre isso. Imaginei que minha primeira reação seria recusar por ser cedo demais. Eu até disse isso a Edward, mas… estou considerando.

— Ah, bem — Angela disse. —, então, talvez você devesse aceitar. Posso não conhecer Edward Cullen como você, mas ele não me parece o tipo de homem que convida qualquer uma para morar com ele.

Bella assentiu. De certo modo, pensou, a amiga tinha razão. Mas precisava lembrar a si mesma de que Angela não sabia todos os detalhes sobre aquela proposta de Edward. Ele a queria vivendo na mansão porque seria mais fácil protegê-la. O próprio Edward mencionara que o arranjo seria temporário.

A conversa das duas teve que ser encerrada, pois Edward e Anthony alcançaram a mesa onde elas estavam.

Anthony, como sempre, brindou Bella com um brilhante sorriso, os olhos cheios de entusiasmo infantil.

— Oi, Bella.

— Oi, bonitão. — Ela devolveu o cumprimento de Anthony beijando a testa do menino. — Você se lembra da Angela?

Anthony assentiu e acenou entusiasticamente na direção da outra, com um sorriso amigável.

Angela devolveu o cumprimento, o olhar encantado.

— Ele é tão fofo. — comentou ela, com um suspiro, e fitou Edward. — Você tem um filho adorável, senhor Cullen.

— Obrigado. Mas pode me chamar de Edward. Você é Angela, a amiga da Bella? — Ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la. — É um prazer conhecê-la.

Angela aceitou o aperto de mãos.

— O prazer é todo meu, Edward. Tenho ouvido muito sobre você ultimamente. — disse ela, lançando um olhar malicioso na direção de Bella.

Edward seguiu o olhar de Angela.

— É mesmo? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado, e esboçou um sorriso torto quando viu Bella revirar os olhos.

— Ei, Bella, adivinha. — disse Anthony, captando a atenção dela.

— O quê? — Ela quis saber, a expressão tornando-se devidamente ansiosa.

— Nós vamos comer pizza hoje! — anunciou o menino. — Papai me deixou escolher o jantar, daí eu escolhi pizza e ele disse que podia ser.

— Isso é maravilhoso. — exclamou Bella, beliscando o nariz de Anthony e fazendo-o rir. — Só vou terminar aqui e nós já podemos ir, ok?

— Ok.

Ela fitou Edward.

— Não vou demorar.

Ele assentiu e, incapaz de resistir, roçou os lábios nos dela brevemente.

— Vamos esperá-la no carro. — disse Edward e, antes que ela pudesse reagir, deixou o salão junto com Anthony.

Bella ainda estava um pouco surpresa com a atitude de Edward. Não sabia se ficava irritada ou impressionada com o que ele fizera. Por um instante, imaginou que Edward tinha feito aquilo por não lembrar que Anthony estava por perto. Mas ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que o gesto não fora um descuido.

Angela se virou para Bella quando pai e filho haviam saído.

— Eu sei por que você está considerando.

— Por quê?

— Você está apaixonada por ele. Pelos dois.

Bella suspirou. Sim, estava apaixonada pelos dois. Mas, apesar de que talvez Anthony correspondesse seus sentimentos, não podia dizer o mesmo de Edward. Ele nunca tinha falado sobre amor, nunca dissera nada nesse sentido. Ele gostava dela, importava-se com ela, mas amor? Ela não tinha como saber.

As vezes em que eles tinham feito amor podiam ser um indício, mas Bella imaginou o quanto do que compartilhavam eram os sentimentos dela falando. Sabia que amava Edward e odiaria a si mesma se permitisse que apenas isso fosse suficiente. Queria que ele a amasse também. Não sustentaria um relacionamento com ele apenas com os próprios sentimentos, sustentando fantasias. Não seria justo consigo mesma, nem com Edward.

Angela colocou uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo-a fitá-la.

— Você devia aceitar a proposta de Edward Cullen, Bella.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu acho que você deve dar essa chance a si mesma. Você merece.

Bella assentiu.

Talvez, merecesse mesmo.

— ~ —

A noite da pizza acabou sendo muito diferente da noite anterior. No lugar da tensão e das incertezas, Bella aproveitou o tempo com Edward e Anthony com surpreendente paz e descontração.

Já no carro, Anthony, como sempre, sentiu necessidade de contar ao pai e à Bella sobre o seu dia na casa da avó. Ele desconhecia completamente os perigos a quem sua família estava exposta e falava com um entusiasmo e uma inocência infantil que, não demorou muito, ajudou a dissolver o resto de preocupações que tanto Edward quanto Bella sentiam.

Bella sempre tivera a opinião de que uma criança, tão livre e inocente, como Anthony era, podia ser um excelente calmante para uma alma inquieta. Tivera a chance de perceber isso durante o breve tempo em que animara festas infantis. Agora, com Anthony, tinha certeza de que isso funcionava. Sentia-se grata por estar com ele.

Ela fitou Edward, enquanto Anthony falava. Ele sorriu para ela e Bella soube que o menino tinha o mesmo efeito no pai quanto tinha nela. E era uma coisa boa que Edward aprendera a apreciar isso.

— Quando vamos comer? — quis saber Anthony, quando o carro estava parado num sinal vermelho.

Edward consultou seu relógio.

— Logo. — disse ao filho.

— Onde vamos comer? — Foi Bella quem perguntou dessa vez. — Vocês têm um lugar que preferem?

Anthony franziu o nariz e meneou a cabeça em negativa.

— Na verdade — disse Edward. —, estive pensando e acho que é melhor comermos essa pizza em casa. Pode ser? — Ele olhou entre Bella e o filho.

Anthony deu de ombros.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Só quero a pizza.

Bella riu e fitou Edward.

— Você ouviu o chefe. O importante é a pizza.

Edward sorriu e assentiu.

— ~ —

Quando voltaram à mansão, Bella ajudou Edward com os preparativos para a refeição, uma vez que era a noite de folga de Bess. Ela o acompanhou até a cozinha e franziu o cenho quando Edward abriu um armário.

— O que é tudo isso?

Edward a fitou, confuso com a pergunta.

— A louça. — explicou ele e observou-a fazer uma careta.

— Nós não precisamos dessas coisas. Vamos comer pizza, afinal de contas. Só precisamos do cortador, de alguns guardanapos e das nossas mãos. — Ela começou a vasculhar as gavetas em busca dos itens. — Aqui, aqui e aqui. — disse ela, quando conseguiu reunir tudo o que precisavam, e brindou Edward com um sorriso estonteante quando percebeu que ele a analisava.

Edward semicerrou os olhos, considerando, então, deu de ombros.

— Vou pegar as bebidas. — disse ele.

Bella assentiu.

— Ótimo. Anthony, você leva isso. — Ela entregou os guardanapos ao menino. — Eu levo o resto e a pizza.

— Para onde? — quis saber o menino.

— A sala de estar. — declarou Bella.

Edward e Anthony a fitaram, os cenhos franzidos em expressões idênticas de confusão.

Ela riu.

— Nós vamos comer pizza, garotos. A melhor forma de fazer isso é com as mãos e no chão da sala de estar. Qual é, vocês não sabem disso? — Ela sorriu, mas sentiu-se estúpida por perguntar aquilo. — Quero dizer…

— Isso é muito maneiro! — Anthony a interrompeu, sempre disposto a experimentar algo novo, especialmente se envolvia pizza, um jantar informal, Bella e o pai. — Não é, pai?

Edward assentiu e riu.

— Muito maneiro, Anthony. — Ele confirmou, os olhos em Bella. — Não faço isso há muito tempo.

— Ah, bem. — Bella estalou a língua. — Hoje você vai fazer. Vamos lá, antes que a pizza fique fria.

— ~ —

Eles assistiram a um filme — infantil, escolhido por Anthony —, enquanto comeram a pizza. Então, eles conversaram, sentados no chão da sala de estar, diante da mesa de centro elegante, naquela noite abarrotada de guardanapos usados, latas de refrigerante e taças de vinho. Era uma bagunça: aquela aconchegante bagunça de uma refeição bem aproveitada.

Quando a pizza esfriou, eles a comeram de novo, do mesmo jeito, impulsionados pelo ambiente caloroso, cheio de conversa, provocações e risadas que haviam criado naquela noite.

Anthony acabou cochilando no chão, em meio a um amontoado de almofadas. Ele deslizou para o sono com Bella acariciando seus cabelos e ouvindo a voz dela e do pai enquanto os dois conversavam. Era uma lembrança infantil, uma das mais preciosas, que ele carregaria para o resto da vida. Um jantar divertido, comida boa, mas não necessariamente saudável, as risadas do pai e de Bella, as risadas dele mesmo, e as vozes de duas pessoas que ele amava embalando-o para o sono.

Era uma lembrança preciosa.

— Ele parece satisfeito. — observou Bella, fitando o rosto adormecido e sereno de Anthony. Ela sorriu para Edward. — Ele _está_ satisfeito.

— Nunca pensei que fazê-lo feliz era tão simples. — Edward também fitava o filho.

Costumava observar Anthony adormecido quando ele era bebê. Olhava para o rosto sereno do filho e só o que conseguia pensar era que não desejava tirar aquela expressão do rosto de Anthony. Por isso mantivera-se afastado durante os últimos anos. E esse havia sido seu maior erro. Ainda bem que tinha se dado conta disso e agora tinha a chance de consertar isso. — Eu não sentia que tinha o direito de querer que Anthony gostasse de mim.

Bella continuou acariciando os cabelos do menino. Ele observou Edward.

— Você é severo demais consigo mesmo. Não é uma questão de direito, mas de escolha. — Ela moveu os ombros. — Vocês escolheram um ao outro.

Edward refletiu sobre isso, então, assentiu.

— Você não poderia estar mais certa. — disse ele e ergueu a mão para acariciar o rosto dela, encontrando os olhos dela. — Anthony também escolheu você, Bella.

Ela fechou os olhos, moveu a cabeça, aceitando o carinho da mão dele, aceitando as palavras de Edward.

— Eu amo Anthony.

— Sei disso.

Bella abriu os olhos e o fitou.

— Então, você entende por que eu tinha dúvidas em relação à sua proposta de vir morar aqui, com vocês?

Ele assentiu.

— Entendo, mas minha proposta permanece.

— Eu disse que _tinha_ dúvidas.

Por um instante, ele apenas a fitou. Então, esboçou um sorriso.

— Então isso é um sim, você vai aceitar o que eu propus?

— Sim, eu vou aceitar. — Ela sorriu, os olhos divertidos. — Espero que o seu closet seja grande.

Ele riu.

— Se não for, eu mando construir outro, Bella. Isso não vai ser um problema.

* * *

**N/A: Por favor, comentem!**

**Ps.: Próximo post será em 10-07 (sexta-feira). Até lá!**


	18. Capítulo Dezessete

**N/A: Oi! Obrigada pelos comentários! É sempre uma alegria lê-los. :)**

**Obrigada à Nay, linda, por aguentar meu surto de insegurança e fazer uma pré-leitura do capítulo. ;)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

Semicerrando os olhos, Anthony analisou a atividade à sua frente com um olhar crítico. Para a tarefa daquele dia, a senhorita Mercy — sua professora de artes no jardim de infância —, tinha dito que, além do lápis comum, os alunos deviam utilizar apenas três lápis de cor, de cores diferentes, e explicar porque tinham escolhido aquelas cores para pintar seus desenhos.

Sem pensar muito, Anthony havia escolhido vermelho, verde e marrom. Depois, começou a fazer três desenhos diferentes.

Com uma expressão séria, a língua presa entre os dentes em uma típica demonstração de concentração infantil, ele traçou os contornos do primeiro desenho: um boneco cheio de linhas vermelhas sobre a cabeça, que representavam cabelos. Sobre esse desenho ele colocou a letra "A", de Anthony. A segunda figura, outro boneco, recebeu olhos pintados de verde. Sobre esse desenho, Anthony colocou a letra "P", de pai. O terceiro e último desenho não foi uma surpresa. Novamente, o menino desenhou um boneco, dessa vez com um triângulo no lugar do corpo, para diferenciá-lo dos outros dois. Esse último desenho recebeu traços marrons mais arredondados, rabiscados sobre a cabeça. Acima do desenho, Anthony pensou em colocar as letras iniciais de "Senhorita Bella", mas ele não sabia com que letra começavam nenhuma das duas palavras.

Anthony pensou em perguntar à professora. Mas a senhorita Mercy estava longe, com outro aluno, e ele acabara de ter uma ideia. Assentindo consigo mesmo, decidiu não chamar a professora e escreveu com meticulosa concetração a letra "M" sobre o terceiro desenho.

Satisfeito, ele se afastou um pouco e observou sua mais recente obra de arte. Um adulto olharia para os traços e imaginaria três formas semelhantes à duas batatas achatadas e um Doritos cinza, com espetos saindo das laterais, e cores aqui e ali que não faziam muito sentido. Anthony olhava para o desenho e via o retrato da própria família composto por ele mesmo, pelo pai e por Bella — sinalizada, oficialmente, como sua mãe pela letra "M" ali escrita.

Ao lado de Anthony, seu colega de classe, Stuart, também terminou o desenho e largou os lápis de cor na mesa num gesto brusco.

— Não gosto dessa tarefa. — reclamou Stuart, franzindo o cenho, aborrecido.

Ele quase nunca gostava das tarefas, lembrou-se Anthony e ignorou a frase do colega. Lembrando-se de que devia colocar a data do dia no desenho, concentrou-se em copiá-la do quadro porque não se lembrava de como se escrevia o mês em que estavam.

Stuart espichou o pescoço para olhar o desenho dele.

— Que cor você escolheu ? — quis saber.

— A gente tinha que escolher três cores. — Anthony lembrou. Stuart não prestava muita atenção às coisas que a professora falava. Às vezes, Anthony não se importava de lembrar o colega, mas tinha vezes que isso era muito chato.

— Ah, é. — disse Stuart. — Que cores você escolheu?

Anthony virou a folha, de modo que ambos pudessem observá-la, e apontou para suas cores.

— Vermelho, verde e marrom.

Stuart fez uma careta.

— Marrom é feio.

— Não é, não. — replicou Anthony, aborrecendo-se rapidamente. Gostava muito das cores que tinha escolhido, porque elas significavam coisas importantes para ele.

— É, sim. — Stuart insistiu, com desdém infantil, provocando-o.

Anthony uniu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se furioso e magoado com as palavras do colega.

— Cala a boca. — Ele disse a Stuart, sem nem sequer lembrar de falar baixo para a professora não ouvir.

Stuart não estava a fim de cooperar e esboçou uma expressão desdenhosa.

— Por que você escolheu essa cor, hein?

— Me deixa em paz. — murmurou Anthony, cruzando os braços diante do corpo, a pose defensiva. Não estava a fim de explicar nada ao colega.

— Tá vendo só? Você também acha que é uma cor idiota. — replicou Stuart, também cruzando os braços, mas num gesto de superioridade. — Nem sabe porque escolheu ela.

— Sei, sim! Marrom é a cor do cabelo da minha mãe! — exclamou Anthony, descruzando os braços e inclinando-se um pouco na direção do colega.

— Mãe? Você não tem mãe! Ela já morreu.

Lágrimas de frustração encheram os olhos de Anthony.

— A Senhorita Bella vai ser minha mãe. Ela beijou o meu pai e logo eles vão se casar. Daí ela vai ser minha mãe.

Stuart meneou a cabeça com uma expressão enojada no rosto.

— Ela não vai ser sua mãe. Quando seu pai casa de novo, você ganha uma ma-dras-ta, não uma mãe nova. E todas as ma-dras-tas são más, igual à minha.

— A Bella não é má e ela não vai ser minha madas… mata… isso aí! Ela vai ser minha mãe!

— Não vai ser, não, seu burro.

— Cala a boca! — exclamou Anthony e, movido por um misto de ódio e mágoa, atirou-se sobre o colega numa fúria infantil de punhos e xingamentos.

Anthony não admitiria, nunca, que alguém mexesse com sua mãe.

— ~ —

Edward estava a caminho de uma reunião com Aro quando recebeu uma ligação da escola de Anthony. Um pouco surpreso, ouviu a professora informá-lo de que, naquele dia, ele precisaria comparecer à escola para buscar o filho. O motivo? Anthony tinha se envolvido "numa situação complicada" e, por isso, Edward teria que conversar com a professora.

Edward nunca fora chamado na escola de Anthony antes. Mas, pensou Edward, hoje, isso tinha mudado e ele estava ansioso para saber o que ocasionara aquele chamado.

Quando chegou à escola de Anthony, ele foi encaminhado para a sala da professora, enquanto o filho ainda estava em aula.

Edward entrou na sala da senhorita Mercy e tornou os cumprimentos breves, tanto porque queria saber logo o que o trouxera ali, quanto porque detestava se atrasar para uma reunião.

— Senhor Cullen. — A professora de Anthony se levantou e indicou-lhe uma cadeira. — Por favor, sente-se.

— Antes, está tudo bem com Anthony?

A senhorita Mercy assentiu.

— Está tudo bem, sim. Ele apenas passou dos limites. Por favor. — Ela sinalizou a cadeira novamente.

Edward se sentou e a observou, impaciente com a falta de informação e as dúvias que ela gerara.

— Quero saber o que aconteceu para eu ser chamado aqui.

A professora assentiu.

— Certamente. Bem, em termos gerais, o seu filho esteve envolvido numa briga.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Como é que é?

— Isso mesmo. — A senhorita Mercy assentiu novamente. — Anthony brigou com um colega de classe. Eles estavam rolando no chão quando me aproximei para separá-los.

— Eu não… — Edward fez uma pausa, perplexo. Mesmo ele, que estava mais que habituado com imprevistos de todo o tipo, sentia-se pego de surpresa. — Senhorita Mercy, Anthony sempre foi uma criança tranquila.

— Tenho certeza de que ele ainda é. Só foi pressionado e acabou explodindo.

— Por favor, senhorita, explique-se.

Cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, a professora falou sobre a atividade que realizara com sua classe naquele dia, falou sobre as escolhas de Anthony e a subsequente conversa que o menino tivera com o colega de classe.

— Veja, bem, senhor Cullen — disse a professora, ao fim da narração. —, ambas as crianças estão erradas. Stuart, pelo que disse e pela razão porque o disse. E Anthony, por ter reagido com violência. Já conversei com os dois sobre isso, mas, no momento, nenhum deles está inclinado a fazer as pazes. O que não me surpreende. Mas tenho certeza de que, com o tempo, eles vão se desculpar um com o outro. Por essa razão eu o chamei aqui. Também chamei a mãe de Stuart. Conto com vocês para orientar seus filhos e fazê-los chegarem a termos pacíficos novamente.

Edward assentiu, com o devido respeito e solenidade diante das palavras da professora. Sabia que, como pai, adulto e responsável, devia concordar com as palavras da professora. Mas, naquele momento, como o filho, ele não se sentia nada inclinado a instruir Anthony a fazer as pazes com o tal Stuart. Precisaria de tempo, imaginou, assim como o filho.

— Vou conversar com Anthony. — garantiu à professora, omitindo, deliberadamente, quando faria isso.

Satisfeita, a senhorita Mercy assentiu.

— Fico feliz por saber disso.

— Ótimo. Agora, se isso é tudo, Anthony e eu temos que ir.

— Sim, claro. Ah, na verdade — acrescentou ela, antes que ele se levantasse. —, tem mais uma coisa.

Edward arqueou um sobrancelha.

— Sim?

— Não interprete como intromissão, mas Anthony já vê sua namorada como a mãe dele. O senhor já conversou com ele sobre isso?

— Não, na verdade, nunca conversamos sobre isso.

— Bem, então deviam. Uma criança cria fantasias muito rapidamente, em especial quando se trata de sentimentos. Para o bem do seu filho, o senhor precisa estabelecer limites e conversar com ele sobre seu relacionamento. Sugiro que converse também com sua namorada sobre o papel que ela deseja exercer na vida de Anthony.

— Para que meu filho não confunda as coisas. — murmurou Edward.

A professora esboçou um sorriso simples.

— Exatamente. É bom ver que o senhor já estava consciente disso.

— Na verdade, isso foi algo que Bella me disse.

— Bella... sua namorada? — Quando ele assentiu, ela esboçou um novo sorriso. — Então, ela é bastante perceptiva. Isso é bom. Vai ajudar com Anthony.

Edward assentiu e se levantou.

— Obrigado, senhorita Mercy. — disse ele, estendendo a mão.

A professora aceitou o cumprimento.

— Foi um prazer, senhor Cullen. Essa é a caderneta de Anthony. Sua assinatura é necessária para que ele possa comparecer às aulas amanhã.

— Tudo bem. — Edward guardou o pequeno objeto no bolso interno do paletó.

Quando deixou a sala, esboçou uma careta ao lembrar-se da última vez que tivera uma caderneta de advertência em mãos. Era a sua própria, do ensino fundamental, que ele tivera que entregar ao pai para que ele assinasse.

O motivo da advertência também fora uma briga, embora mais séria do que a que Anthony havia participado hoje. Na ocasião, tanto Edward quanto o outro garoto tinham saído com olhos roxos. Seu oponente também sofrera com a perda de um dente.

Quando Edward contou ao pai sobre a briga e sobre o resultado, Edward Primeiro tinha lhe dado um tapinha camarada no ombro e dissera "Muito bem, filho. O outro cara tem sempre que sair pior que você. É assim que se vence".

Edward sentira-se enojado na época, assim como se sentia agora, ao lembrar-se das palavras do pai.

Ele encontrou Anthony no corredor, com Emmett, ambos à sua espera. Ao ver o filho, Edward manteve uma expressão neutra no rosto. Diante de sua expressão, Antony hesitou, mas, depois, deslizou a mão para a sua em busca de consolo. Edward aceitou o gesto — esse era um progresso que ambos tinham feito e do qual Edward não estava disposto a abrir mão. Estava começando a compreender que, para educar um filho, não precisava ser distante, formal e severo. Ao contrário, ele sabia o quão ruim era ter sido criado dentro desses princípios e não repetiria mais essa técnica com Anthony. Por isso, manteria a mão do filho segura na sua.

Mais tarde, conversaria sobre o que o filho fizera, explicaria a Anthony que sua atitude fora errada — mesmo que o que o colega fizera também fosse errado.

Os Cullen não resolveriam mais nada "deixando o outro cara pior".

Edward estava decidido a ser o último que faria aquilo.

Seu filho seria um homem melhor.

— ~ —

Bella chegou ao fim do expediente daquele dia com a sensação de que já era sexta-feira e ela tinha paasado a semana inteira trabalhando. Mas era apenas segunda-feira. Essa seria uma semana daquelas, pensou, reunindo seu material para ir embora. Ela observou a pasta cheia, a agenda abarrotada de anotações.

Ela sempre tinha levado trabalho para casa e, na maioria das vezes, não pensava muito no tempo que dedicaria a resolver as pendências. Mas, agora, ela não vivia com o namorado e o filho dele, pensou.

Às vezes, ela desejava não ter tanto trabalho para terminar em casa, de modo que pudesse dar mais atenção a Anthony e Edward. Era uma questão de balancear as coisas, pensou Bella.

Ela até mesmo tinha sido incorporada à rotina "de negócios" de Anthony e Edward. Essa rotina consistia em os dois reunirem-se no escritório de Edward para que o menino fizesse o dever de casa e Edward resolvesse coisas do trabalho. Como ela agora fazia parte disso, eles usavam a mesa de jantar, porque a de Edward era pequena demias para os três e seus cadernos, agendas e outras parafernáflias de escritório.

Depois de quase três semanas fazendo isso, ela podia dizer que a tática dava certo. O mais difícil era resistir aos momentos de conversa que Anthony tentava iniciar e que, se alimentados, ele não terminaria a tarefa nunca.

Bella verificou o conteúdo da bolsa e da pasta. Satisfeita, desligou o computador e se levantou. Certificando-se de que não esquecera nada, ela apagou as luzes e deixou a sala.

O fim de tarde úmido a cumprimentou quando ela saiu da agência. Como sempre, Cyrus a esperava ao lado do carro.

— Senhorita Swan.

— Oi, Cyrus. — disse Bella e deslizou para dentro do carro. O motorista deu a volta no veículo e ocupou seu lugar.

— Direto para casa?

— Sim, por favor. Estou ansiosa para encontrar aqueles dois. Edward disse que Anthony brigou na escola.

Cyrus franziu o cenho.

— Isso é novidade.

— Nem me fala. Anthony é a criança mais adorável que já conheci. Se ele foi capaz de brigar com alguém, imagino que teve um motivo forte para isso. — conjecturou Bella, quase como se estivesse falando consigo mesma. — Estou curiosa para saber o que aconteceu.

— Sim, senhorita. — Cyrus assentiu, concentrando-se na estrada. Após quase três semanas, estava habituado às conversas dela, ao tom leve e simpático que ela usava, mesmo depois do dia exaustivo que tivera. Ele passava tempo suficiente ao lado dela, fazendo sua segurança, para saber que o trabalho dela era uma loucura, cheio de itens a serem resolvidos, surtos e demandas urgentes. Mas, não importava quanto o trabalho fosse estressante, ela estava sempre contente quando voltavam para casa.

O trânsito estava um pouco complicado na Avenida Michigan, mas eles conseguiram chegar na mansão dez minutos antes do tempo habitual.

Bella entrou na casa e encontrou Bess no corredor do segundo andar, enquanto a governanta saía do quarto de Anthony.

— Boa noite, Bella.

— Oi, Bess. A casa está tão silenciosa. Onde estão Edward e Anthony?

— No escritório do senhor Cullen. — informou a governanta. — Eles estão conversando sobre a briga de Anthony.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu?

Bess moveu os ombros.

— Só sei que houve uma briga. Mas não deve ter sido muito sério. O senhor Cullen parece tranquilo. — Apesar que, ela pensou, o patrão já estava muito mais tranquilo desde que conhecera Bella. — Digo, a conversa é séria, mas ele não me pareceu furioso.

— Hmmm. — murmurou Bella, entrando no quarto e deixando sua bolsa e pasta sobre uma poltrona. Ela tirou os sapatos enquanto Bess foi ao banheiro abastecê-lo com toalhas limpas.

Desde que se mudara para a mansão, Bella ocupava o Quarto Rosa, como uma hóspede. Edward não tinha gostado muito disso, mas ela conseguiu convencê-lo de que esse era um arranjo que não confundiria Anthony. Era melhor que o menino a visse como uma hóspede, porque isso implicava volatilidade, mesmo para uma criança de seis anos. Embora não gostasse de pensar muito em uma eventual separação — especialmente agora, quando já vivia com Edward e Anthony há quase um mês —, seria mais fácil explicar as coisas a Anthony se algo acontecesse ao relacionamento dela com Edward.

Para isso, ela insistira em manter todas as suas coisas no Quarto Rosa. O fato de que ela raramente dormia nesse quarto era um detalhe, pois disso Anthony não tinha conhecimento.

Bella deixou os sapatos de lado, livrou-se do terninho que usava sobre o vestido. Depois, resolveu conferir se a conversa de Edward e Anthony já havia acabado e avisá-los de que estava em casa.

— ~ —

Pai e filho ainda estavam concentrados numa conversa-sermão-puxão-de-orelha. Edward havia explicado a Anthony que a atitude dele fora errada, embora ele concordasse que as palavras do colega de classe também tivessem sido inapropriadas.

Convencer Anthony de que ele estava errado, porém, estava se mostrando mais complexo do que ele imaginara. O filho estava resignado a odiar o colega de classe para o resto da vida.

— Anthony, o que exatamente esse Stuart disse a você que o deixou tão irritado? — perguntou Edward, a certa altura, e teve que esperar um longo tempo até convencer Anthony a revelar as palavras do colega.

— Ele disse que as cores que eu escolhi eram idiotas. — Anthony cruzou os braços diante do corpo, fazendo uma careta ao lembrar-se do episódio. — Ele é mau.

— Sim, ele é. Mas você está muito chateado para alguém que recebeu uma crítica sobre cores. Mais ainda, eu não acho que você teria batido no seu colega só por causa disso.

Anthony franziu o nariz e baixou a cabeça. Não sabia direito se podia conversar com o pai sobre as coisas que Stuart lhe dissera. Tinha se arrependido de perguntar quando Bella se tornaria sua mãe. Não tinha pensado quando falara com o pai, mas, como esse era seu desejo de aniversário, imaginava que não podia falar com ninguém sobre isso, se não seu desejo não se realizaria.

— Pai, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Frustrado, Edward recostou-se na cadeira e analisou o filho. Pensava que estava fazendo progressos com Anthony, mas o filho estava fechado demais no momento. Isso o fazia questionar seu próprio sucesso em aproximar-se de Anthony. Ou será que essa frustração era apenas uma prerrogativa de ser pai?

Imitando o filho, ele cruzou os braços e insistiu:

— Esse Stuart ofendeu você de alguma forma, Anthony? — Edward era atento o bastante à época em que vivia para estar familiarizado com termos como bullying. Além disso, ele também já fora criança e sabia como o ambiente escolar podia ser opressivo, mesmo que sem danos graves.

— Ele não me ofendeu. — Foi a resposta de Anthony. — Posso ir agora?

— Nós não terminamos aqui.

Anthony soltou um suspiro exageradamente longo.

— Eu tô com fome. — O menino recorreu à mais antiga das estratégias infantis de distração.

O pai não caiu.

— Não está na hora do jantar. — disse Edward. — Já que você não quer me contar o que aconteceu entre você e esse tal Stuart, talvez você conte à Bella.

— Não! — exclamou Anthony prontamente.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da reação do filho. Então, percebeu e esboçou um olhar de reconhecimento.

— O que esse Stuart disse tem a ver com a Bella, não tem?

Anthony deixou cair os ombros.

— Sim. — admitiu, vencido, e resolveu contar tudo ao pai: — Eu pintei o cabelo da Bella de marrom. Daí o Stuart disse que marrom é uma cor feia e eu disse que não era, porque era a cor do cabelo da Bella e ela é bonita. Mas o Stuart não quis saber e, então, ele riu quando eu disse que a Bella seria a minha mãe. Ele disse que ela não podia ser minha mãe, se você casar com ela. Stuart disse que a gente não ganha mãe nova quando nosso pai casa. Ele disse que a Bella vai ser só a minha madas… madas…

— Madrasta.

— É, isso. Ele disse que ela vai ser minha madastra e que elas são todas más! — Anthony colocou-se na ponta da cadeira, inclinando-se um pouco para a frente numa demonstração de indignação infantil. — Stuart não sabe de nada, pai. A Bella não é má e ela não vai ser essa coisa aí! Ela vai ser minha mãe.

Edward escolheu as palavras seguintes com cuidado.

— Anthony, nós já conversamos sobre essa história de mãe. — disse ele, o tom calmo. — Isso não é algo que acontece de uma hora para a outra. Bella, você e eu ainda estamos nos conhecendo.

— Eu amo a Bella, papai. Por que ela não pode ser minha mãe se eu amo ela como amo você?

Edward não sabia o que dizer. Sempre se orgulhara de suas respostas rápidas e lógicas. Mas a indagação do filho não requeria lógica. O que estava em jogo aqui eram sentimentos. E os de Anthony eram fortes demais para serem ignorados. Ele se preparou para tentar dar uma resposta, mas um movimento na porta aberta captou sua atenção.

Surpreso — e um pouco alarmado —, ele avistou Bella, na soleira da porta, com os olhos castanhos marejados. Não precisava de muito para perceber que ela ouvira a declaração de Anthony.

Meio impaciente com a demora do pai, Anthony acompanhou o olhar dele e exclamou ao ver Bella.

— Você já chegou! — disse o menino, entusiasmado, como sempre, e fez partido para sair da cadeira. Mas interrompeu a si mesmo e virou-se para Edward. — Posso ir, pai?

— Sim. Mas… — acrescentou Edward. —, eu falei sério quando disse que você vai ficar sem televisão hoje. Depois do jantar, você vai direto para a cama. E nada de sobremesa pelos próximos três dias.

— Tá bom, tá bom. — murmurou Anthony, emburrado.

— Olha o tom, colega.

— Desculpe. — disse ele, prontamente. — Posso ir agora, por favor?

Edward bagunçou os cabelos do filho.

— Vá em frente.

Anthony pulou da cadeira e correu em direção à Bella, confiante o suficiente para saber que ela abriria os braços para ele.

— Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje. — disse ele à Bella, brincando com a gargantilha que ela usava, distraído o suficiente para não perceber o resquício de lágrimas nos olhos dela.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha. Tentando uma expressão suave, mesmo quando ainda se sentia um pouco trêmula pelo que ouvira da conversa entre Anthony e o pai, ela disse:

— Fiquei sabendo que o Senhor Confusão entrou em cena na escola.

Anthony fez uma careta.

— Sim. Estou de castigo.

— Hmmm. — murmurou ela. — Seu pai fez certo, sabia? Você não deve brigar com ninguém. O melhor modo é sempre conversar. Se não der certo, você simplesmente se afasta.

Edward recostou-se na cadeira e a fitou, a expressão um misto de frustração, traição e admiração. Estivera tentando explicar aquilo ao filho durante a última meia hora, mas tinha dado tantas voltas para conseguir isso que daria para fazer umas três viagens até a Lua. Como ela conseguia pensar numa explicação tão simples, em pouco tempo? Ele precisava dessa fórumla.

— O papai também disse isso. — replicou Anthony, sem saber ao certo o que pensar sobre aquela aparente união de ideais entre seu pai e Bella. Amava os dois, mas, às vezes, eles simplesmente pareciam estar juntos e contra ele. Isso era uma chatice, porque sempre significava que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa chata.

A frustração de Edward diminuiu um pouco. Tinha dado voltas, mas, ao menos, Anthony tinha entendido onde ele queria chegar. Isso era uma conquista. Ele se levantou, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e aproximou-se de onde Bella e Anthony estavam.

— Anthony prometeu que não vai mais brigar na escola. — informou ele à Bella.

Todos os três fingiram que a promessa utópica seria capaz de durar toda a vida escolar do menino.

— Isso é ótimo. — Bella sorriu e deu um beijo na testa de Anthony como recompensa. Ela continuou sorrindo quando Edward parou ao seu lado.

— Tenho direito a um beijo também? — quis saber ele e estava sorrindo quando ela tocou os lábios aos seus.

Anthony franziu o nariz diante da cena.

— Ugh, isso é tão nojento. — replicou o menino.

Os adultos riram.

— Ok. — disse Bella, saindo da sala com Anthony ainda nos braços e Edward ao seu lado. — Acho que está na hora de alguém tomar banho.

— Aham. Papai está muito fedido mesmo.

— O quê?

— Ah, céus, pensei que apenas eu tinha notado. — Bella piscou para Anthony e ele lhe devolveu um sorriso cúmplice.

— Estou sendo ofendido na minha própria casa. — replicou Edward, fingindo-se indignado. — Talvez eu devesse deixar vocês dois sem sobremesa por uma semana.

— Pai, você não pode fazer isso com a Bella. Ela já é adulta.

Edward encontrou os olhos de Bella quando ela o fitou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Existem sobremesas e existem sobremesas.

Bella sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Voltava para casa para um garotinho adorável e um homem provocante. Em momentos como esse, sentia-se malditamente sortuda.

Ela estalou a língua.

— Anthony, acho melhor não provocarmos seu pai ou nós dois vamos sair perdendo.

— Ok. — O menino assentiu e fitou Edward. — É mentira, pai. Você não está fedido.

Edward fingiu-se decepcionado.

— Como vocês dois são voláteis.

— O que é isso?

— Significa que admitem qualquer coisa para não ficar sem sobremesa.

— Ah, então a gente é isso mesmo. Não é, Bella?

Ela sorriu, assentindo, e fitou Edward.

— Sim. Afinal, eu adoro sobremesa.

— ~ —

Edward terminou de dar boa noite ao filho e, depois, desceu as escadas em busca de Bella. Apesar de demonstrar tranquilidade e bom humor, ela tinha permanecido incomumente reservada durante o jantar e durante o tempo que passaram com Anthony, antes de o menino ir dormir.

Ele sabia que ela estava pensando no que Anthony dissera em seu escritório. A declaração indireta que ela ouvira sem querer. E tinha medo que ouvir aquilo tivesse deixado Bella com medo, sentindo-se pressionada.

Estava bastante ciente dos receios dela em relação ao modo como Anthony a aceitava, rapidamente, como alguém da família. Sabia que ela ainda não queria — ou, ao menos, não admitia — que o menino a visse como mãe porque temia desapontá-lo. Ele também sabia que um pouco disso era sua culpa, uma vez que nunca conversara com Bella sobre os próprios sentimentos.

Mas a verdade era que Edward não sabia o que sentia por Bella. Ou, talvez, soubesse, mas não quisesse admitir. Nunca havia sentido algo tão forte e inexplicável por uma mulher, como ele sentia por Bella. Ela o estava fazendo mudar — de um modo que ele não imaginara ser possível, do modo como sempre desejara mudar. E isso o deixava confuso e perdido, pois nunca intencionara dar aquela abertura a ninguém. Por muito tempo, acreditara que isso apenas o tornaria fraco. Mas ele não sentia fraqueza agora. Ao contrário, estava conquistando muito mais do que imaginara.

Mas não importava que estivesse conquistando tantas coisas. Ele ainda tinha coisas a contar à Bella e, se a conversa que tivera com ela, sobre o passado dela, era alguma indicação, a reação dela não seria completamente compreensiva.

Ele não queria arriscar o que tinham — ainda não —, embora soubesse que o momento de contar seus segredos à Bella estivesse próximo.

Edward encontrou Bella na sala de estar. Ela estava no sofá, uma taça de vinho na mão e uma expressão pensativa no rosto. Quando o ouviou chegar, ela meneou a cabeça, como se tivesse despertado de um cochilo, e ergueu a taça com um sorriso.

— Comecei sem você. Desculpe.

— Sem problemas. — Ele caminhou até o bar e serviu-se de uma taça do mesmo vinho que ela bebia. Então, virou-se e, com a mão livre no bolso, observou-a enquanto bebia. — Está tudo bem?

Bella moveu os ombros, com um sorriso simples nos lábios. Sabia ao que ele se referia.

— Eu estava apenas pensando. — respondeu ela e bebeu um último gole de vinho.

Edward se aproximou e se juntou a ela no sofá.

— E chegou a alguma conclusão?

Ela moveu os ombros novamente, circulou a borda da taça, o gesto pensativo.

— Eu nunca me imaginei sendo mãe. — admitiu e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo. — Nunca planejei isso.

— Às vezes, não é planejado.

— Eu sei, mas… — Ela suspirou, pensou no que dizer. — Até o momento, — começou. — essa ideia nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Acho que, pensando na minha vida agora, eu começaria a considerar a possibilidade quando chegasse na casa dos trinta. Mas, agora…

— Agora, meu filho está sutilmente pressionando você.

Ela riu.

— Não há nada de sutil em vocês, Cullens.

Edward a observou, acariciando o rosto dela.

— Não há mesmo. Nós jogamos para ganhar. Às vezes, isso não significa um jogo limpo. — disse ele e deslizou a mão, descendo-a e buscando a mão dela. Ele brincou com as curvas entre os dedos dela, pensativo. — Você quer ser a mãe do Anthony, Bella?

Ela amava Anthony, de todo o coração, mas não podia assumir essa responsabilidade sem criar expectativas em relação ao seu relacionamento com Edward.

— Estou feliz com o modo como as coisas são, Edward.

— Isso não responde minha pergunta. — replicou ele, encontrando os olhos dela. — E você está mantendo algo para si mesma. Posso ver isso nos seus olhos. Me diga.

— Só acho que as coisas estão indo rápido demais.

Edward fez uma careta.

— Parece que esse se tornou o seu hino. — murmurou, soltando a mão dela e levantando-se. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, ele caminho até a janela e observou o céu noturno. — É por que eu não lhe contei tudo em relação a mim, não é? É por isso que você reluta.

— Sim. — Ela não queria mentir. — Em parte, é por isso, sim.

— E a outra parte? — quis saber ele.

— Para garantir que Anthony não se machuque. — E eu também, acrescentou Bella para si mesma. — Ele é importante demais para mim.

— Eu sei disso, Bella. — Edward se virou e a fitou. — Mas… — Ele se aproximou de onde ela estava, sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou suas mãos. — Existem alguns aspectos da minha vida que a deixariam chocada se você soubesse.

Bella refletiu sobre isso, o olhar pensativo, então semicerrou os olhos.

— Você não vai dizer que tem um Quarto de Jogos em algum lugar dessa casa, não é? Porque eu já li esse livro, e não gostei muito.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

Bella assentiu com um longo suspiro.

— Que ótimo. Isso é um alívio. — Ela manteve o humor por mais um instante, depois, ficou séria novamente. — Por favor, continue.

Edward a fitou, os olhos especulativos por um segundo, então continuou:

— É sobre os meus negócios. Uma parte deles, para ser mais específico. A parte que rendeu à minha família o dinheiro e o poder que os Cullen têm hoje. — Ele fez uma breve pausa, pensando em como diria aquilo.

Bella apertou suas mãos suavemente.

— Não precisa ter receio, Edward. Você não me julgou quando eu contei minha história. Acho que posso lhe dar a mesma chance.

Ele esboçou um sorriso enviesado que não alcançou os olhos.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Bella. Além disso, não fiz aquilo esperando que você me desse algo em troca. Eu, simplesmente, não me importava com o que você diria, porque sabia que não mudaria o que sinto por você.

E o que ele sentia?, perguntou-se Bella, mas sabia que não era a hora de falarem sobre isso.

Edward estava prestes a continuar quando Emmett e Rosalie entraram na sala, à passos apressados, as expressões alarmadas.

Pulando todos os cumprimentos e saudações habituais, Emmett disse:

— Edward, nós temos um problema.

Ele fez uma careta. Não gostava das expressões dos outros dois, nem do tom de Emmett.

— Que tipo de problema?

— É a Eclipse. — Rosalie se adiantou e deu a resposta: — Ela foi incendiada.

* * *

**N/A: Por favor, comentem!**

**Ps.: Próximo capítulo será postado dia 15-07 (quarta-feira).**

**Ps².: Teremos Flashback no próximo capítulo. Alguma especulação? *-***


	19. Capítulo Dezoito

**N/A: Capítulo surpresa! Espero que vocês gostem. **

**Obrigadíssima pelos comentários. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

**Sete anos atrás**

_Fazia muito calor naquela noite. Dentro da casa noturna que se inaugurava, as pessoas dançavam na pista, suadas e agitadas por causa das altas temperaturas, mas ninguém se importava com isso. O sistema de refrigeração até tentava dar conta do calor e, para quem ficava parado, ele cumpria a missão. Mas a maioria das pessoas não estava parada. Todo mundo parecia ter algo a fazer, alguém com quem dançar, conversar, alguém para beijar. _

_A atmosfera da Eclipse tinha sido de diversão desde o seu primeiro dia. Por isso o lugar já era um sucesso, mesmo em sua noite de estreia. A fama que a precedia tinha tudo a ver com o dono do lugar. Embora essa fosse a primeira casa noturna que Edward adquiria, antes disso ele administrara outras duas, a duas quadras dali, que eram igualmente badaladas. Ele tinha facilidade para compreender o que fazer e o que não fazer quando o assunto era garantir a diversão noturna dos jovens e solteiros de Chicago. Talvez porque ele mesmo fosse as duas coisas, e também fosse um assíduo frequentador de lugares como a Eclipse, além de que era um amante da vida noturna de Chicago e Nova York._

_Por isso, e por seu "dom", resolvera abrir a Eclipse. Ah, e também porque queria provar ao pai que era tão capaz de administrar algo quanto ele. _

_Naquela noite, Edward andou de um lado para o outro, cumprimentando convidados e conversando brevemente com convidados e conhecidos. Quando as horas de obrigações acabaram, aproveitou para reunir-se com os amigos e começar a diversão. Não levou muito tempo até sua atenção concentrar-se numa das frequentadoras da Eclipse. _

_Ela dançava na pista apinhada de gente e, após duas ou três trocas de olhares, Edward soube que ela tinha conhecimento de que ele a observava. Não tinha reparado nela antes, agora que o fazia, percebia que ela estivera na maioria dos lugares pelos quais ele passara ao longo da noite. Seu olhar já havia se cruzado ao dela naquela noite. _

_Ela era uma mulher bonita, obviamente. Era jovem e tinha olhos sedutores, um sorriso lascivo, uma atitude confiante. O corpo era perfeito — pernas longas, expostas pelo vestido curto, alongadas pelos salto alto, seios fartos, revelados generosamente pela fenda no vestido. Ela era bonita, sexy, gostosa e, porque aos vinte e dois anos ele estava mais interessado em curvas do que em conteúdo, Edward se sentiu imediatamente interessado por aquela mulher. _

_Ele ergueu seu copo na direção dela. Ela devolveu o gesto com um sorriso sedutor e continuou dançando — exibindo-se agora, mostrando-se, apresentando-se para a avaliação dele, Edward não tinha dúvidas. Ele gostava do que via e mil fantasias já passavam por sua cabeça._

_A mulher continuou dançando quando ele abriu caminho entre as pessoas na pista. Edward se aproximou e, sem cerimônias, colocou as mãos na cintura dela. Ela não protestou. Simplesmente inclinou a cabeça para o lado, rindo, e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela. Ela riu novamente e afastou-se de modo a encontrar o olhar dele. _

_Os olhos dela, azuis e tão lascivos quanto o corpo cheio de curvas, brilharam de malícia._

_— Eu vou adorar conhecê-lo melhor, querido. — Ela ronronou ao pé do ouvido dele. _

_— Então, vamos para um lugar mais tranquilo. — Edward a puxou para fora da pista, hormônios, álcool e falta de experiência guiando-o._

_Ele atravessou a boate com pressa, com a estonteante ruiva em seu encalço e em sua mente, e xingou quando esbarrou em alguém que atravessou seu caminho._

_— Merda, você não olha por onde anda? — reclamou ele, percebendo que esbarrara numa garota, que no momento murmurava um xingamento. _

_O esbarrão a fizera derramar bebida no vestido._

_— Foi você que não olhou por onde estava andando, seu idiota. — replicou a garota, limpando a roupa dos respingos da bebida. Ela murmurou mais alguns xingamento, furiosa por observar a mancha enorme que agora estampava sua peça de roupa. _

_Então, ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou o olhar dele. _

_Edward a encarou de volta. Ela era jovem e tinha olhos de um castanho brilhante. A expressão furiosa com que o fitava não combinava com as feições jovens, que ela tentava esconder com lápis preto nos olhos e batom roxo. A impressão que Edward teve era a de que ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana aborrecida, o rosto angelical maculado por excesso de maquiagem e rugas de irritação. Isso o fez rir. _

_Bella bufou, indignada com o cinismo dele, e o encarou ainda mais furiosa. Considerou seriamente a possibilidade de estapeá-lo. O cara podia ser bonito — de um modo descuidado, com aquele ar sexy de rebeldia —, mas ele era também um imbecil. Sabia disso. Reconhecia o tipo playboy mimado que não dá a mínima para o mundo. Detestava esse tipo de pessoa, especialmente porque tinha inveja do dinheiro que elas possuíam e que ela jamais teria. Uma pessoa podia fazer praticamente tudo quando tinha dinheiro. Inclusive rir de alguém em que se esbarrava e se derramava bebida._

_Mas esse poder todo não significava que ela ficaria calada._

_— Idiota. _

_— Maluca. — replicou ele e riu novamente. Cansando-se e lembrando-se de seu objetivo original, Edward puxou a ruiva para perto de si e, rindo, deixou a garota, molhada e furiosa, para trás._

_Amaldiçoando-o, Bella secou um pouco da bebida com um guardanapo, resolvendo deixar o incidente de lado e ir procurar James. Esse era outro idiota com que ela brigaria naquela noite. Talvez até mesmo terminasse com o namorado. Estava cansada daquela vida de casas noturnas, playboys cínicos e noites de festas sem fim que James tanto gostava. Ela sentia como se, depois de tudo o que fizera, já tivesse atingido sua quota de irresponsabilidades e diversão juvenil. Estava na hora de deixar boates e homens imbecis de lado e dar um rumo para a própria vida. _

_Decidida, ela endireitou o vestido e foi procurar o namorado, seguindo na direção oposta a do playboy idiota atracado com uma ruiva estonteante. _

_Ao fazer isso, talvez, nem ela, nem Edward, nunca fossem perceber que tinham desperdiçado uma chance quando, naquela noite, caminharam em direções opostas. Talvez, nenhum dos dois nunca fosse se lembrar de que não haviam se visto pela primeira vez por intermédio de Anthony, no casamento de Emmett e Rosalie. Mas a verdade era que o destino já havia colocado Edward e Bella frente a frente._

_E eles haviam dado as costas um ao outro._

— ~ —

De um canto na rua, Edward observava os destroços do que antes havia sido a ala norte de sua mais bem sucedida casa noturna. Felizmente, aquela era uma das noites em que a Eclipse estava fechada, então, nada além de patrimônio material havia sido perdido com o incêndio.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, ele deu uma volta ao redor da área destruída. O lugar que abrigava a área do bar e de uma das duas pistas de dança tinha sido completamente arrasado pelo fogo. Não sobrara muita coisa inteira — era tudo um amontoado de peças escuras, queimadas, que pareciam zombar dele de alguma forma.

Os bombeiros tinham levado pouco mais que meia hora para concordar com sua suposição de que aquele incêndio fora criminoso. Eles ainda precisariam concluir a perícia, mas, isso não importava para Edward. Era pura formalidade. Ele sabia que os resultados confirmariam o que sua intuição já sabia.

E ele não precisa de muito para concluir que o incêndio fora ocasionado pelo mesmo assassino que atacava frequentadoras da Eclipse. Havia um padrão nos dois crimes: ambos estavam relacionados à Eclipse e, por conseguinte, estavam relacionados a Edward.

Se antes ele já achava que o tal assassino estava tentando atingi-lo, agora tinha certeza. Essa pessoa o conhecia — não apenas sabia que a Eclipse pertencia a Edward, mas também sabia o quanto a casa noturna significava para ele.

Edward podia ter deixado a vida noturna de lado há muito tempo, mas mantinha a Eclipse tanto por sua alta rentabilidade, quanto porque aquele havia sido o primeiro negócio que ele assumira, desde a base até a realização final, que fora bem sucedido. Quando abrira a Eclipse, quando a tornara um sucesso em um tempo relativamente curto, Edward havia provado a si mesmo — e ao pai — que era um administrador tão capaz quanto todos os Cullen antes dele.

E ele tinha conseguido fazer isso completamente dentro da legalidade.

Até mesmo o dinheiro que investira na Eclipse era limpo, uma vez que Edward o conseguira com a família da mãe, não com a fortuna dos Cullen. E dentro da lei a casa noturna permanecia.

Esse sempre tinha sido um ponto de discussão e desentendimento entre Edward e o pai. Se fosse por Edward Primeiro, a Eclipse teria se tornado o escritório da família Cullen, como Aro tinha o seu naquela rua decadente. Edward sabia que o pai via nesse plano uma forma de macular a casa noturna, uma vez que ele sempre odiara o fato de que o próprio filho fizera algo honesto.

Mas, para eterna insatisfação de Edward Primeiro, Edward nunca cedera aos seus desejos.

Agora, Edward olhava para um pedaço de seu patrimônio destruído e não parava de ver alguém, sem rosto e sem voz, rindo dele, zombando dele. Mais ou menos como seu pai faria, pensou Edward.

O pai adoraria vê-lo naquela situação impotente, perdido diante de um ataque que ele não conseguira prever e que resultara na violação de uma das coisas que Edward tanto estimava, com que ele tanto se importava.

Edward cerrou as mãos em punhos. Precisava descobrir quem o estava ameaçando. Tinha sido complacente demais com aquela situação, percebeu. Mas isso mudaria logo. Sua tática mudaria, se esse era o único jeito de obter respostas. Podia adiar tomar atitudes mais drásticas, mas nunca deixava algo pendente quando o fazia.

Ele se virou para Emmettt, que estava próximo, avaliando ele mesmo os danos causados pelo fogo.

— Emmett.

Percebendo o tom de voz implacável, Emmett afastou-se dos bombeiros com quem conversava e aproximou-se de Edward.

— Sim, chefe?

— Não estamos mais fazendo uma investigação. Vamos começar uma caçada. — declarou Edward, satisfeito quando a reação do outro foi um assentimento compreensivo. — A pessoa responsável por esse incêndio é a mesma responsável por aquelas mortes. Ela pensa que é intocável, mas ela tem que ter deixado algum rastro. Quero todo mundo procurando por eles. Qualquer vestígio importa. Esqueça os negócios mais simples, não-urgentes, e mande todos caçarem informações, indícios, sussurros, o que for. Vou recompensar — e muito bem — quem tiver informações relevantes. Espalhe a notícia o mais rápido possível.

— Farei isso agora mesmo.

— Ótimo. — Edward assentiu e fitou os destroços mais uma vez. — Ótimo. Rosalie está monitorando as notícias?

— Sim. Ela já conseguiu bloquear algumas notas em portais de notícias, e também entrou em contato com nosso amigo no Tribune. Eles não vão publicar nada.

Edward assentiu, satisfeito.

— Melhor assim. Quanto menos atenção chamarmos, melhor para nossas buscas. Além disso, não quero esse filho da mãe achando que estou desesperado.

Recorrer à espetacularização — que a mídia, geralmente, promovia sobre um caso como aquele — não era uma atitude sensata dentro do mundo em que Edward vivia. Era um sinal de fraqueza, que o prejudicaria tanto diante do assassino quanto diante de outras Famílias. Usar a mídia também dificultaria as buscas por informações, pois tudo que se tornava público saía do controle, e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, atrairia a atenção da polícia para os negócios dos Cullen, e não para o que Edward precisava.

— Também já contive a vizinhança. — informou Emmett, finalizando seu relatório daquela noite. Estava, ele próprio, extremamente aborrecido e frustrado com mais aquele golpe e a falta de sucesso em suas investigações. Nunca se deparara com alguém tão escorregadio quanto aquele assassino misterioso. E ele já vivera muitas situações. Já investigara muitas coisas.

Ainda, se trabalhasse para outra pessoa, Emmett sabia que já teria sido substituído. Tanto por não obter resultados quanto porque a falta deles poderia significar que ele próprio estava envolvido na situação.

Mas Edward nunca dissera nada sobre substituições. Ele também nunca sinalizara estar o mínimo desconfiado de Emmett.

Havia confiança aqui, pensou Emmett. Por isso, empenhar-se-ia ainda mais naquelas buscas.

Os dois bombeiros, conhecidos tanto de Edward quanto de Emmett, aproximaram-se para esclarecer mais algumas questões e depois partiram.

Após se certificar de que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer ali, Edward resolveu voltar para a mansão.

Estava ansioso para voltar para casa. Não tinha apenas um, mas, sim, dois motivos que o faziam desejar voltar logo. Sabia que o filho estaria dormindo quando chegasse. Talvez Bella estivesse acordada, esperando por ele. Ou talvez não — ele não sabia. Mas não importava.

O importante era que Anthony e Bella estariam lá. Simplesmente estariam. E, depois da decepção e derrota que Edward tivera que encarar naquela noite, isso era mais que suficiente.

— Emmett.

— Sim? — Emmett estava dirigindo, imerso nos próprios pensamentos, mas ficou surpreso com o tom ameno de Edward. — Algum problema?

— Você disse que começaria a avisar os outros nessa mesma madrugada.

Ele assentiu, fitando Edward através do espelho retrovisor, o olhar resoluto.

— Com certeza.

— Não faça isso hoje. — replicou Edward, para a surpresa do outro.

— Edward? — disse Emmett, confuso, o funcionário e o amigo confundindo-se por um instante. — Pensei que estivéssemos com pressa.

— Nós estamos. — Edward assentiu e observou a paisagem através da janela. — Mas não estamos desesperados. Faça o que tiver de fazer amanhã. Comece cedo, se quiser, mas, por agora, deixe-me em casa e volte para a sua. Fique com sua esposa e se prepare. — aconselhou Edward e recostou-se no banco. — É o que eu pretendo fazer.

— ~ —

Enquanto Edward e Emmett resolviam as coisas sobre o incêndio na Eclipse, Rosalie ainda ficou um tempo na mansão do melhor amigo e chefe, fazendo companhia à Bella. Sua função ali era tanto de acalmar a outra quanto de se certificar de que tudo permanecia calmo na casa de Edward enquanto ele estava fora. Rosalie não era uma segurança disfarçada, como Cyrus ou Emmett — que eram, aliás, profissionais nesse ramo —, mas ela vivia há tempo suficiente no mundo dos Cullen para reconhecer perigo quando ele se apresentava.

Além disso, ela gostava de Bella e não se importava de fazer hora com ela.

Isabella Swan, como Rosalie já havia percebido, quando fizera seu casamento com ela, era uma pessoa inteligente, agradável e divertida, mas nada disso de modo exagerado. Ela também era sensata e nunca se deixava intimidar por um olhar frio ou uma palavra mais dura. E isso era algo que Rosalie admirava e apreciava imensamente.

Imaginava que Bella era exatamente a mulher que Edward merecia ter ao seu lado.

Rosalie serviu-se de uma taça de vinho e recostou-se no sofá. Bella, que tinha ido verificar se estava tudo bem com Anthony, voltou à sala nesse instante.

— Bella, devo dizer que fiquei insatisfeita por ter interrompido sua noite com Edward.

Bella moveu os ombros, ocupando um lugar numa poltrona, servindo-se ela mesma de uma taça de vinho.

— Não foi culpa sua, Rosalie. Só desse incidente na Eclipse.

Rosalie observou a outra, considerando as palavras de Bella. Então, assentiu com um sorriso simples. Sabia que não fora um acidente, mas não tinha certeza se Edward queria que a informação fosse revelada à Bella. Por isso, manteve a boca fechada.

Ela bebeu um gole de vinho, assumindo um tom ameno de conversa.

— Você e Edward parecem bastante envolvidos. Ele nunca convidou outra mulher para viver aqui, como fez com você.

Pensando na afirmação, Bella franziu o cenho.

— A mãe de Anthony viveu aqui com Edward.

— Ela não foi convidada. — replicou Rosalie. — E ela não viveu nessa casa _com_ Edward. Ela era uma hóspede.

— Minha estadia aqui também é temporária.

— Bella, você é perspicaz demais para acreditar nas coisas que está me dizendo. Sei que está entendendo aonde eu quero chegar, mas que talvez não queira encarar isso agora. — Rosalie ficou pensativa por um instante. — Mesmo que, sim, suas conclusões tenham fundamento. A mãe de Anthony já viveu aqui, ok. Ela era uma hóspede, ok. Mas o que ela significou para Edward é muito diferente do que você significa para ele.

— Não tenho certeza do que significo para Edward. — murmurou Bella, fitando a própria taça e contornando a borda com a ponta dos dedos.

Rosalie sorveu mais um pouco de vinho.

— Acho que é só uma questão de tempo até você descobrir. Até vocês dois descobrirem. — Ou admitirem, pensou ela, mas guardou o pensamento para si mesma. Então, recostou-se no sofá e resolveu mudar de assunto. — Eu gosto de você, sabe. Desde antes disso. — Ela sinalizou a sala num amplo gesto de mãos. — Gostei de tê-la como a organizadora do meu casamento. Você é profissional, mas me fazia sentir como se eu estivesse planejando minha festa com a minha melhor amiga. Ainda não sei como você faz isso.

Bella esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Só sou malditamente boa no que faço.

Rosalie riu.

— Claro que é. E eu ainda me sinto conversando com uma amiga.

— Isso é por que você está. — Bella esboçou um sorriso, que Rosalie retribuiu. — Mas eu devo confessar, Rosalie, quando a conheci, fiquei morrendo de medo de você.

Dessa vez, Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada.

— Por quê você ficou com medo?

— Bem, você é tão séria e concentrada. Tem essa expressão que você faz que diz "eu sei o que quero e ninguém vai me impedir de conseguir". É intimidante, acredite em mim. Eu pensei que você fosse me escalpelar se eu fizesse alguma coisa errada.

— Ah, bem, mas esse medo não a impediu de insistir no altar de vidro.

— Gosto de viver perigosamente. — replicou Bella com humor.

Rosalie espelhou o sorriso divertido, mas de modo mais contido. Se Bella soubesse o que estava falando…

Ela entenderia?, perguntou-se Rosalie e deu-se conta de que era por isso que Edward continuava adiando o momento de revelar os segredos da família Cullen à Bella. Era difícil saber qual seria a reação de Bella, percebeu Rosalie.

Ela parecia uma mulher compreensiva, mas Rosalie sabia que o que Bella fizera no passado a atormentava. Saberia disso, apenas por conviver com ela. Mas, como ficara responsável por investigar o passado de Bella, Rosalie também sabia que ela tentara assumir a culpa pelo assassinato do tal professor, chegando até a procurar a polícia.

O caso só não tinha ido adiante porque o pai de Bella havia interferido. Como havia acobertado o envolvimento da filha num assassinato, Charlie Swan também conseguira apagar a confissão que Bella tentara fazer cinco anos atrás. Ele só não tinha conseguido apagar isso da memória do agente de polícia que tivera o caso em mãos — agente esse que Rosalie havia encontrado e que Emmett havia entrevistado.

Rosalie sabia que Edward ainda não revelara à Bella que investigara o passado dela. Também sabia que o motivo de ele não revelar tinha a ver com a solução que eles haviam encontrado para ajudar Bella a superar aquele episódio de seu passado.

Não se sentia privilegiada por possuir aquela informação, nem via Bella como prejudicada por permanecer de fora.

Um passo de cada vez — ou uma revelação de cada vez, pensou Rosalie — era a melhor maneira de se obter sucesso no final. Nada que se fazia com pressa, atropelando as coisas, saía bem sucedido. Especialmente no mundo em que os Cullen viviam. Um sussurro fora de hora e toda uma operação poderia ser comprometida.

Completamente alheia aos pensamentos da outra, Bella perguntou:

— Você conhece Edward há muito tempo?

Voltando os pensamentos para a conversa, Rosalie assentiu.

— Conheço-o por toda a minha vida. — respondeu. — Os Hale e os Cullen se conhecem há gerações. Eu conheço Edward desde que nasci, embora ele seja mais velho. Como Alice e eu temos a mesma idade, nós convivemos mais, mas gosto de pensar em Edward como meu amigo também.

Por um momento, Bella sentiu uma pontada de inveja. Devia ser bom compartilhar esse tipo de amizade que durava uma vida inteira, como Rosalie tinha tanto com Alice quanto com Edward.

Apesar de que Bella tinha Angela, sua melhor e mais duradoura amiga, perguntava-se como seria ter uma amizade tão antiga, como a dos Hale e dos Cullen. Era algo sólido, ela pensou, e reconfortante.

— E quanto a Emmett? — Bella perguntou, após algum tempo. — Como vocês se conheceram?

Um sorriso sonhador formou-se nos lábios de Rosalie.

— Conheci Emmett quando tinha quinze anos. Foi por causa de Edward, na verdade, que nós nos conhecemos.

— Ele apresentou vocês? — perguntou Bella, admirada com a revelação.

— Sim, ele apresentou, mas, para ser sincera, eu não caí de amores por Emmett logo que o conheci. Nós convivemos por um longo tempo até eu perceber o que sentia por ele.

— O que fez você perceber? — quis saber Bella, sempre disposta a ouvir uma história de romance.

Rosalie a fitou com um sorriso enviesado. Então, respondeu:

— Minha família, os Cullen e uma tentativa de casamento arranjado, eu diria.

Interessada, Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Me conte. — pediu.

— Como eu disse, os Hale e os Cullen se conhecem há muito tempo, mas nunca houve nenhuma conexão entre nós, a não ser negócios. Meu pai e o pai de Edward resolveram que seria interessante se houvesse uma união entre as famílias. Por isso, eles tentaram convencer a mim e Edward de que nós daríamos um ótimo casal.

O queixo de Bella caiu.

— Você e Edward já tiveram um relacionamento?

Rosalie riu, meneando a cabeça, descartando aquilo.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Nós conseguímos evitar qualquer aproximação desse tipo, por mais que nossos pais nos pressionassem.

Pensativa, Bella considerou as palavras da outra.

— Mas você nunca cogitou ter algo com Edward? — quis saber, a título de curiosidade.

— Nada além de amizade. — garantiu Rosalie, esboçando um novo sorriso enviesado. Era mulher o suficiente para reconhecer o tom sutilmente desconfiado de Bella por sob uma cuidadosa camada de educado interesse. — Embora, confesso, eu tenha tentado beijá-lo uma vez.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. — admitiu Rosalie, divertindo-se com a lembrança, e riu. — Mas foi a coisa mais estranha que já tentei na vida.

— Hmmm.

O sorriso de Rosalie tornou-se mais amplo.

— Eu disse apenas que tentei, não que consegui. Você não precisa voar no meu pescoço.

— Por favor, eu não ia fazer isso. — replicou Bella, gesticulando com sua taça, tentando um tom despreocupado, mas, diante do olhar cético de Rosalie, ela revirou os olhos. — Tudo bem. Talvez estivesse, sim, mas... — Ela meneou a cabeça. — Desculpe, eu tenho esse lado… — Ela gesticulou com as mãos, como se buscasse as palavras. — Um lado, você sabe, meio…

— Ciumento?

— Temperamental. — replicou Bella. Então, ao receber um novo olhar cético de Rosalie, deu de ombros. — Não consigo evitar. São os genes italianos em mim.

— Sim, já ouvi sobre manifestações deles. A tal da Jane que o diga.

— Ah, aquela mulher. — Bella bufou, terminando o vinho num único gole. — Espero que ela esteja limpando privadas com escova de dente.

— Da última vez que verifiquei, ela estava se candidatando a uma vaga de balconista na Walmart.

— Meu Deus, ela vai acabar atacando o filho de algum cliente que espirrar perto dela.

Rosalie moveu os ombros.

— Se Edward deixar que ela consiga o emprego. — murmurou, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. Precisava lembrar a si mesma que não estava diante de uma mulher desatenta ou deliberadamente sonsa. Não ficou surpresa quando percebeu o brilho curioso, a expressão especulativa, nos olhos de Bella.

— Se Edward deixar? — repetiu Bella, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Por acaso ele tem ações na Walmart?

— Ele… conhece alguém que tem. — Rosalie era tão rápida para improvisar respostas quanto era para falar o que não deveria.

— Hum. — murmurou Bella, pensativa. Gostaria de estender ainda mais o assunto, mas Anthony entrou na sala, coçando os olhos com uma mão e agarrado ao cobertor com a outra.

— Bella. — disse o menino, quando a viu, caminhando na direção dela num passo sonolento.

— O que aconteceu, amigão? — Ela o colocou no colo quando ele chegou perto. Anthony descansou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e bocejou.

— Onde tá o papai? Eu procurei no quarto dele, mas ele não tava lá.

— Seu pai teve que sair. Houve uma emergência. — explicou ela e afastou Anthony de modo a poder fitá-lo. — Mas eu estou aqui. Você teve um pesadelo?

— Não. Só não consigo dormir. — disse o menino. — Às vezes, quando isso acontecesse, o papai fica comigo.

— Ah, bem. Eu acho que Edward vai demorar. Você se importa se eu ficar com você?

Anthony meneou a cabeça.

— Não. — disse ele e, bocejando novamente, voltou ao seu lugar de descanso na curva do pescoço de Bella.

Ela acariciou os cabelos do menino e fitou Rosalie.

— Só vou colocá-lo na cama.

— Não se incomode comigo. — disse Rosalie. — Eu já vou indo, na verdade. Também acho que Emmett vai demorar e acho melhor esperá-lo em casa.

— Se você quiser, pode ficar num dos quartos de hóspedes. Acho que Edward não se importaria.

— Imagino que não. Mas eu devo mesmo ir. — Na verdade, Rosalie planejava fazer algumas buscas em seu computador, certificar-se de que nenhuma nota sobre o incêndio na boate saísse em algum portal de notícia ou jornal. Já devia estar fazendo isso, mas sabia que Edward a quisera ali, ao menos por uma ou duas horas, para se certificar de que Anthony e Bella estivessem seguros.

Como nada havia acontecido, imaginava que poderia manter a tarefa apenas com Cyrus e os outros seguranças espalhados pela propriedade.

— Foi ótimo conversar com você. — disse Rosalie, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que Bella também se levantou, com Anthony no colo. — E foi bom ver você, Anthony. — disse ela, dando um beijo na bochecha do menino.

Anthony esboçou um sorriso sonolento.

— Também, tia. — murmurou, já meio grogue.

Rosalie e Bella se despediram.

Depois, Bella subiu com Anthony e levou-o para o quarto de Edward. Ela não sabia exatamente porque resolvera colocar o menino para dormir ali, mas a verdade era que, como Anthony, gostaria de poder recorrer a Edward e ficar com ele. Como não podia, ao menos ficaria com o menino no quarto dele, onde sua presença se mostrava nos objetos dele e no perfume masculino que permanecia no cômodo.

Mais que habituado agora, Anthony aconchegou-se a ela na cama, a cabeça descansando na curva do pescoço de Bella, a mente acalmando-se ao sentir-se acolhido e aquecido pelas mãos que ela passava por seus cabelos.

Não demorou muito tempo e ambos acabaram dormindo.

Bem mais tarde, quando voltou para casa, Edward encontrou sua cama ocupada pelo filho e por Bella.

Sentia-se exausto e irritado pelos problemas que tivera de enfrentar, mas nada disso importava naquele momento, quando voltava para uma cena tão calma, tão pacífica, tão normal.

Sem querer perturbá-los, ele se livrou dos sapatos, trocou as roupas de trabalho e aproximou-se da cama. Era uma coisa boa que sua cama fosse imensa. Ainda tinha lugar para ele.

Bella sentiu o colchão oscilar e virou um pouco a cabeça. Meio sonolenta, sorriu ao ver Edward.

— Oi. — disse ela. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim. Tudo bem. — Edward tocou os lábios aos dela, o beijo suave. — Amanhã nós conversamos.

Ela assentiu e acomodou-se melhor na cama, puxando as cobertas sobre os braços de Anthony, que ainda dormia junto a ela. Edward envolveu sua cintura com as mãos e ela aconchegou-se a ele, satisfeita por estar onde estava, sentindo o calor do corpo dele contra o seu. Agora, podia dormir tranquila, pensou e descansou a mão livre sobre a dele.

Inspirando o perfume suave dela, Edward fechou os olhos e, como o filho, dormiu mergulhando no conforto dos braços e do calor de Bella.

— ~ —

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto entrava em sua sala, o celular de Bella tocou e ela verificou o visor. Quando o número na tela apareceu para ela como "oculto", ela sentiu um calafrio. Estava usando um celular novo, com outro número. Desde que contara a Edward sobre as ligações anônimas, ele a instruíra a adquirir um novo aparelho, enquanto Rosalie verificaria o anterior em busca de algo que pudesse levá-los à pessoa que fazia aquelas ligações anônimas.

Mas, fintando o celular, que ainda tocava, Bella se deu conta de que a tática não havia dado nada certo.

Reunindo coragem, ela fechou a porta da sala e atendeu na sexta chamada.

— O que você quer? — Ela disse, com rispidez, ao atender.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio.

— Você está mais confiante. Já sabe de tudo?

— Tudo o que eu sei é que você é um desocupado e covarde, que fica fazendo ligações anônimas como o vilão ruim de um filme da ABC.

— Eu não faço apenas ligações anônimas, Isabella. — murmurou o homem do outro lado da linha, o tom de voz baixo e sombrio, e acrescentou: — Você não soube que as coisas esquentaram na Eclipse?

Bella empalideceu.

— Foi você. — sussurrou ela num misto de choque e terror. Sabia que esse homem podia ser perigoso, mas não sentira medo até o momento, porque antes ela apenas especulava sobre o quão perigoso ele podia ser. As coisas tomavam um rumo diferente quando sabia que, além de ligações anônimas, ele também provocava incêndios criminosos. — O que você quer comigo?

— Com você, nada. Mas o seu namorado já me fez muitas coisas. Coisas que não me deixaram satisfeito.

— O que Edward fez a você? Você devia conversar com ele sobre isso, não ameaçá-lo e destruir o patrimônio dele.

O homem do outro lado da linha soltou uma risada breve, baixa e seca.

— As coisas não funcionam assim no mundo em que Edward e eu vivemos.

— E que mundo é esse, afinal?

— Pergunte a ele. — replicou o homem. — Não fique esperando que ele lhe conte. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Você é simplesmente _boa demais_ para ele ter coragem de lhe contar.

Bella odiava aquelas frases truncadas e vagas. Impaciente, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e soltou um longo suspiro de frustração. Estava assustada e confusa, mas também irritada. Não conseguia evitar a raiva quando tentavam jogar com ela, como aquele perseguidor misterioso estava fazendo.

Ela odiava o fato de que ele parecia saber muitas coisas sobre Edward e ficasse jogando isso na cara dela, deliberadamente, como se a estivesse incitando até ela ceder e abordar Edward. Sabia que o perseguidor estava brincando com ela e o pior de tudo era que ela se via tentada a se deixar manipular.

Estava cansada de não saber os segredos de Edward quando ficava evidente que ela era a única próxima a ele que estava nessa condição.

— Por que você continua me ligando, afinal? — Ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Porque eu posso, Isabella. Posso ligar para você e nenhum dos aparelhinhos eletrônicos de Rosalie será capaz de me encontrar.

Bella crispou os lábios. Tinha esperanças de que, ao mantê-lo por mais tempo na linha, os rastreadores de Rosalie conseguissem fazer exatamente isso. Mas aquele homem era muito mais esperto e preparado do que ela supunha.

— Quem é você, afinal?

— Sou alguém do passado de Edward, Isabella. — Foi a resposta dele. — Mas não se preocupe. Tenho planos de encontrá-la, em algum momento mais adiante. Enquanto isso, porque não estou contra você, vou lhe enviar algo que vai ajudá-la a descobrir quem é Edward Cullen.

— Eu não quero nada seu. Nenhuma ajuda. Nada. Você é um bastardo, filho da mãe e criminoso que sente prazer em assustar as pessoas.

— Você pode não querer, mas vai aceitar.

— Não, eu não vou.

— Minha cara — replicou o homem, o tom friamente paciente. —, você não vai perceber minha ajuda até que ela aconteça. Então, você não vai ter outra opção a não ser aceitá-la.

Bella estava pronta para revidar, mas ele encerrou a ligação. Furiosa, frustrada e assustada, ela atirou o celular numa poltrona e apoiou as mãos na mesa.

Como poderia resistir àquela ajuda se não tinha ideia de como ela viria?

* * *

**N/A: Vocês estão muito quietinhas aqui no FFNet. Sei que um dos motivos é a leitura pelo celular. Mas, por favor, não deixem de comentar de vez em quando. :) **

**Ps.: Próximo capítulo será postado em 19-07 (domingo), com possibilidade de adiantamento. Depende do amor de vocês. :D**


	20. Capítulo Dezenove

**N/A: Oiii! Foi tanto amor, mas tanto, que é claro que eu quis postar mais cedo. Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários! :)**

**E, sim, estou postando os Capítulos 19 e 20 hoje. O 19 ficou muito grande e com muitas informações. Por isso, resolvi dividir em dois e postar tudo hoje. Eu sei. Sou um anjo. :D Mentira. Vocês é que merecem.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

Bella voltou para casa e ficou surpresa quando Bess lhe disse que Edward tinha passado a tarde inteira no escritório da mansão, resolvendo pendências do trabalho de casa mesmo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com Anthony? — quis saber ela, dirigindo a pergunta à governanta. Imaginava que Edward teria lhe telefonado se algo acontecesse ao filho, mas sempre havia a possibilidade de ele não ter tido tempo de fazer isso.

— Não, senhorita. Estão todos bem. O senhor Cullen só quis ficar em casa hoje. — disse a governanta e, pedindo licença, retirou-se para preparar o jantar.

Curiosa, Bella largou a bolsa no sofá e foi atrás de Edward.

Ela o encontrou no escritório, como Bess indicara, em meio a uma ligação. Sem querer atrapalhá-lo, ela entrou silenciosamente na sala e fechou a porta com cuidado. Só pretendia avisar que tinha chegado e que estaria no quarto, caso ele quisesse falar com ela.

Edward observava o jardim através das amplas janelas, de costas para a porta, o braço apoiado na parede, enquanto ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

Ao contornar a sala para observar o rosto dele, Bella percebeu que havia impaciência, raiva e frustração ali. Ela considerou a hipótese de dar meia volta e deixá-lo em paz — pelas feições de Edward, o assunto da ligação devia ser desagradável e sério —, mas Bella interrompeu a si mesma quando, sentindo a presença de alguém na sala, Edward se virou e a fitou.

Quando os olhos dele encontraram os seus, toda a intenção de Bella de deixar a sala esvaneceu. Aquele olhar dele. Sério e perigoso. Furioso nas beiradas… e sedutor como o inferno. Ela sentiu o calor invadi-la. Havia apelo no perigo, ela descobriu. Um apelo profundo e obscuro, tão intoxicante quanto suavidade e gentileza que, sabia, ele também era capaz de demonstrar. Uma doce e prazerosa sensação de adrenalina, de expectativa, percorreu-a. Ele a fitava como se desejasse devorá-la, os olhos verdes escurecidos, ameaçadores e hipnotizantes.

— Sim, está bem. — Ela o ouviu dizer, o tom de voz baixo e tão perigoso quanto os olhos dele. O corpo de Bella reagiu estremecendo. — O que ele disse a você?

Edward manteve os olhos nela, embora ainda estivesse ao celular. Como um leão estudando sua presa, pensou Bella, na falta de uma metáfora menos clichê. Mas o fato era que ela se sentia exatamente como uma presa. E uma que não queria fugir.

— Sim. — Edward continuava na ligação. — Certifique-se de que ele fale. Logo. Não, não quero mais perder tempo. — disse, o tom ríspido. Ele ouviu mais um pouco e fez uma careta, os olhos verdes endurecendo ainda mais. — Faça o que for preciso. Quero resultados. Avise-me se houver qualquer novidade. — ordenou e, sem mais, encerrou a ligação, os olhos, perigosos, sedutores e concentrados em Bella.

Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que a fúria que via ali não era direcionada a ela, mas ao que quer que fosse o problema que ele estivera tratando ao telefone. Conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que aquela fúria, com ela, seria transformada em calor, excitação, paixão. Era como as coisas funcionavam entre eles. E era algo do qual ela não se cansava.

Ainda com os olhos em Bella, Edward largou o celular na mesa e atravessou a sala na direção dela, aproximando-se dela.

Antes que Bella pudesse falar, ele envolveu seu rosto com as mãos e colou os lábios aos dela num beijo urgente, furioso e possessivo. Como um reflexo de sua expressão. Como o desejo que tornava o ar naquela sala espesso e envolvente. Sem cerimônias, ele a puxou para si, brindando-a com o beijo de cumprimento mais excitante que ela já tivera na vida.

Feroz e implacável, a língua dele exigiu passagem, invadiando-a, provando-a como um homem sedento há muito tempo. Provocando-a como um homem consumido por um desejo primitivo, quase irracional. Exigente, as mãos dele deixaram o rosto de Bella e vagaram pelo corpo dela, com pressa, sem sutileza ou suavidade, marcando-a e, ao mesmo tempo, deixando-a trêmula.

Bella gemeu diante do assalto a seus sentidos, e não resistiu diante da ferocidade dele. Ela mesma sentia uma urgência percorrê-la. Isso era tão excitante quanto as carícias suaves, os beijos doces e tentadores. Era outro nível de prazer — novo, diferente, intoxicante, que ela descobriu ser tão bom quanto a suavidade. Ela se entregou, ciente de que perder-se naquela onda de desejo irracional, puramente físico e urgente, era o que ele precisava. Faria aquilo por ele. Não por dever, por medo ou devoção. Por amor, simplesmente. Ela o amava. Gentil ou bruto, doce ou instável, Edward era o homem que amava.

Edward a livrou do vestido num único movimento, ansioso por tocá-la, por sentir a pele macia e observá-la em meio às luzes do fim de tarde. Ele sentiu os músculos da barriga estremecerem quando ela o livrou da camisa, os dedos ágeis tocando-o com confiança, os olhos castanhos fitando-o com luxúria. Como uma mulher conseguia ser doce e sensual ao mesmo tempo?

Bella lutou um instante para abrir o cinto dele e livrá-lo das calças. O modo como ele a olhava, fascinado, excitado e apenas um pouco feroz, fazia-a desejá-lo desesperadamente. Quando finalmente a barreira das roupas foi transposta, ela o beijou, forte e potente. Suas costas encontraram a porta do escritório. Ela arfou nos lábios de Edward, mas estava excitada demais para se importar com aquilo.

Num único gesto, sem interromper o beijo, ele levou as mãos às coxas de Bella e a ergueu do chão, pressionando-a contra a parede. Ela o envolveu pela cintura, trazendo-o para mais perto com um gemido.

— Eu quero você, Bella. Agora.

— Sim. — Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer e afundou as unhas nos ombros dele quando ele a penetrou, forte e de uma vez só. — Sim. — Ela fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas, recebendo as estocadas dele — rápidas e fortes —, enquanto sentia as costas baterem, de novo e de novo, contra a porta.

Edward levou as mãos aos quadris dela, tornando suas investidas mais profundas. E afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Bella, embriagando-se com o perfume dela, sentindo-a puxar seu cabelo enquanto gemia palavras inteligíveis. Ele traçou um caminho de beijos nos seios, no colo, na garganta de Bella, marcando cada beijo com uma investida profunda.

— Edward. — choramingou Bella, apertando os cabelos dele com força.

— Sim, amor, quase lá. — Ele investiu, rápido, com força, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos, encontrando o olhar enevoado dela, mesclando-o ao seu próprio desejo.

Eles alcançaram o clímax juntos, os olhares presos um ao outro, seus gemidos preenchendo a sala numa libertação primitiva, arrebatadora, puramente física.

Ofegantes e exaustos, deslizaram para o chão sem muita cerimônia ou suavidade. Edward puxou Bella para perto, beijando o topo da cabeça dela quando ela descansou-a sobre seu ombro.

— Você está bem?

— Bem? — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, embora ele não pudesse ver seu rosto. Ela soltou uma risada baixa. — Estou mais que bem, Edward. Isso foi… — Ela soltou um suspiro preguiçoso. — ...algo.

— Eu praticamente ataquei você.

— Um-hum. — Ela assentiu, ouvindo a nota de culpa na voz dele. Apoiando-se num cotovelo, ergueu-se para fitá-lo. — Está me ouvindo reclamar?

— Não.

— Então está tudo resolvido. — disse ela, beijando o peito nu dele, depois voltando a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Edward suspirou, voltando a acariciar o braço dela. Já devia estar acostumado a ser surpreendido pelas reações de Bella. Mas, na verdade, descobriu que gostava quando ela o surpreendia.

— Como estão os preparativos para o casamento?

— Maravilhosos. Sua irmã mudou de ideia em relação aos canapés. É a terceira vez essa semana. — informou Bella, alegremente. Estava habituada a esse tipo de comportamento. Indecisão era o segundo nome da maioria das noivas. — Ela me prometeu que essa é a última vez que muda a ordem da comida.

— E você acha que ela vai cumprir a promessa?

— É claro que não.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— O que faz você ter tanta certeza?

— Ela ainda não voltou à primeira decisão. — Foi a resposta de Bella e o fitou. — Estou nesse negócio há tempo suficiente para compreender minhas clientes. Alice é do tipo indecisa, mas que acaba voltando à sua primeira escolha. O problema não é indecisão, mas, sim, testar diferentes cenários — que ela sabe que não vão dar certo, mas quer tentar mesmo assim.

Edward se sentia confuso.

— Acho que meu trabalho é mais fácil que o seu.

Bella riu.

— Talvez seja mesmo. — disse ela, ainda sorrindo. Depois ficou séria. Ela traçou círculos no peito dele, pensativa. — Edward, eu preciso contar uma coisa a você.

Ele percebeu a mudança na voz dela e sentiu-se tenso. Então, respirou fundo, preparando-se.

— Por que tenho a impressão de que não vou gostar do que você tem para dizer?

Bella se apoiou num cotovelo e o fitou.

— Porque você é esperto. — replicou ela e continuou: — Hoje, enquanto estava no escritório, eu recebi uma nova ligação daquele perseguidor anônimo.

A fúria surgiu rapidamente nos olhos de Edward.

— Ele encontrou você? No seu novo telefone?

Bella assentiu.

— Sim, foi nesse mesmo.

Ele se sentou, agitado demais agora.

— Filho da mãe. — exclamou, contraindo o maxilar, a fúria e frustração de antes voltando aos seus olhos. Buscando um controle que estava longe de possuir, ele perguntou: — O que ele disse a você?

— Um monte de frases clichês. Também disse que era alguém do seu passado e que me enviaria uma ajuda, para descobrir quem você é.

Edward a fitou, perplexo com o que ela lhe revelara.

— Enviar que tipo de ajuda?

— Eu não sei. — Ela deu de ombros. — Ele desligou antes que eu tivesse chance de perguntar. Pensei que, se o mantivesse por bastante tempo na linha, Rosalie seria capaz de encontrá-lo. Mas ele disse que os aparelhos dela não seriam capazes disso.

Edward não esperava isso mesmo. Sabia que o tal perseguidor era um profissional. Ele assentiu.

— Eu vou resolver isso. — disse ele após algum tempo.

Bella analisou as palavras e a expressão dele.

— Você vai procurar a polícia? — Ela perguntou e viu um misto de culpa e irritação perpassarem os olhos dele. Estava ficando mais fácil lê-lo, percebeu. Não sabia se por que começava a compreender o que procurar, ou se por que ele estava lhe permitindo essa abertura, mas ela começava a entender certas coisas pelas reações dele.

Essa coisa de perseguidor anônimo, aquela perseguição de carro, o incêndio na Eclipse — até mesmo a reação amena de Edward quando ela lhe contou que já fora responsável pela morte de alguém — eram coisas diante das quais Edward reagia com irritação e fúria, sim, mas também com conhecimento, como se estivesse habituado a uma rotina em que tais coisas sempre aconteciam. E também havia a culpa. Era discreta, mas estava lá, pensou Bella. Toda vez que eles conversavam sobre essas coisas.

Edward se levantou, vestiu as roupas.

— Eu vou cuidar disso, Bella. Não se preocupe.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, dizendo a si mesma para não se alterar. Não se conseguia nada esperneando, mesmo que a outra pessoa merecesse.

— Estou tentando não me preocupar, Edward. Mas eu preciso de algumas respostas. Você já estava disposto a conversar comigo na noite do incêndio.

Sim, ele estava. Sabia que não a teria enrolado se Rosalie e Emmett não os tivesse interrompido. Mas esse não era o caso agora.

Ele a fitou, observando-a levantar-se e vestir-se.

— Tem algumas coisas que preciso resolver primeiro, Bella. Antes de conversar com você. — replicou ele e sustentou o olhar furioso dela com o devido respeito.

Ela tinha razão de estar irritada.

Bella se vestiu de qualquer jeito, sentindo o controle escapando-lhe pelos dedos. O homem podia excitar e irritar uma mulher ao mesmo tempo. Ela só podia estar louca de permanecer perto dele. Louca, acrescentou, com uma careta, curiosa e apaixonada.

Ela deu as costas a ele, mesmo quando Edward a fitava como se esperasse que ela dissesse algo, e rumou para fora da sala.

— Bella.

— Não. — replicou ela, virando-se e gesticulando na direção dele. — Não me venha com sua voz sedutora e esses olhos de predador. Eu cedi uma vez, mas agora estou irritada demais para isso. Vou para o meu quarto e, uma vez que não compartilho de tantas informações com você, também não vou compartilhar sua cama hoje. Tenha bons sonhos abraçando o travesseiro.

Edward contraiu o maxilar e respirou fundo. Às vezes, Bella era tão difícil de lidar quanto seus parceiros comerciais clandestinos. Bem, pensou, soltando o ar lentamente, talvez ela fosse ainda mais difícil.

— Bella. — Ele a chamou novamente, quando ela já abria a porta. — Está bem. Você venceu.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— O que eu venci?

— Eu vou contar tudo a você. Só... — acrescentou ele, antes que ela pudesse falar. — Só me dê até o fim de semana.

Bella cruzou os braços.

— Por que esperar?

— Tem duas coisas que preciso fazer primeiro. Então, eu vou dar a você as respostas que você quer. E merece.

Ela considerou a afirmação, arqueando, novamente, uma sobrancelha.

— Todas elas? — quis saber.

Edward assentiu, confirmando, os olhos sérios.

— Todas elas.

— ~ —

Dois dias depois, Edward estava prestes a encerrar seu dia de trabalho. Precisava atravessar a cidade para uma reunião com Aro, que ele marcara como a última coisa em sua agenda daquele dia, para depois ir para casa. Foi quando seu telefone do escritório tocou e ele ouviu a voz da secretária do outro lado da linha:

— Senhor Cullen, tem uma Senhorita Denali aqui para falar com o senhor.

Intrigado, ele franziu o cenho, tentando lembrar onde já ouvira o sobrenome antes.

— Ela tem hora marcada? — Ele já sabia a resposta, mas sempre havia a possibilidade de ter esquecido algum compromisso da agenda.

— Não, senhor, ela não tem. Mas a senhorita Denali pediu que eu lhe dissesse que o assunto de sua vinda é importante. É sobre Isabella Swan, senhor.

Endireitando-se na cadeira, Edward se lembrou imediatamente de onde ouvira o sobrenome Denali antes. Era a chefe de Bella que estava ali para falar com ele.

Ele tinha mesmo a intenção de conversar com aquela mulher ainda naquela semana. Isso era uma das duas coisas que dissera ter que fazer antes de contar todos os seus segredos à Bella. Então, quando contasse tudo à ela — inclusive a parte que envolvia tê-la investigado antes de ela lhe revelar o passado —, ele também teria uma solução para apresentar à Bella.

Edward se dirigiu mais uma vez à secretária:

— Mande a senhorita Denali entrar, Lauren.

— Sim, senhor. — disse Lauren e desligou.

Alguns minutos depois, a secretária guiou Tanya Denali para dentro da sala de Edward.

Ele se levantou, como sempre fazia ao receber qualquer um, e deu a volta na mesa para estender a mão na direção da chefe desagradável de Bella.

Edward observou o olhar arrogante de Tanya, a expressão superior e naturalmente amargurada. Ele sabia que um pouco disso se devia ao passado dela, mas acabou se lembrando de certa vez, em seu carro, quando Anthony estava falando sobre gorilas mal humorados e Bella os comparara à sua chefe.

Por isso, quando Edward esboçou um sorriso na direção de Tanya, foi um de disfarçado divertimento.

Bella tinha razão.

Completamente alheia às comparações, Tanya retribuiu o sorriso dele, imaginando que aquele era um ótimo sinal e que significava que obteria sucesso com o que viera fazer ali.

— Por favor, senhorita Denali, sente-se. — Edward indicou uma das poltronas no espaço de sofás que tinha em seu escritório. Não queria ter sua mesa separando-o de Tanya Denali para o que pretendia fazer.

Tanya acomodou-se numa poltrona, satisfeita, observando-o sentar-se em outra, à sua frente.

Edward acomodou-se numa pose casual e amigável, com a intenção de fazê-la se sentir à vontade com sua pose relaxada. Era mais fácil fazer uma pessoa falar o que se queria ouvir se a fizesse sentir confortável. Depois disso é que se atacava.

— Então, senhorita Denali, o que posso fazer por você?

Tanya sorriu.

— Por favor, pode me chamar de Tanya.

Edward retribuiu o sorriso, mas ela não percebeu o brilho perigoso em seus olhos. Estava ocupada demais, tentando ser sensual, para reparar que a tentativa surtia um efeito completamente contrário nele.

Edward sabia, mais ou menos, o que ela viera fazer ali e a detestava apenas por isso.

Não havia olhos sedutores, voz rouca ou pernas longas que o fizesse ter outra impressão de Tanya Denali do que a de uma vadia vingativa e injusta.

— Tanya. — Ele acariciou o nome, como uma serpente sibilando graciosamente para sua presa. — Estou curioso para saber o motivo de sua vinda.

— Ah. — Ela mudou de posição na poltrona. — Acredito que sua secretária tenha mencionado o nome da minha funcionária.

— De fato, ela mencionou.

Tanya assentiu e tentou uma expressão pesarosa.

Ela era uma boa atriz, percebeu Edward. Se estivesse diante de alguém menos experiente que ele, certamente sua farsa daria certo.

Mas Edward sabia melhor do que acreditar nela. Por isso, também colocou suas habilidades teatrais em jogo e fingiu interesse.

— Devo alertá-lo, senhor Cullen, o assunto que tenho a tratar não vai ser agradável para você.

Bella também dissera aquilo, lembrou-se Edward, mas as palavras dela haviam surtido um efeito completamente contrário nele. Talvez porque soubesse que Bella, ao contrário de Tanya Denali, seria sincera em sua história.

— Por favor, Tanya, continue. Sou um homem ansioso.

Os olhos da mulher brilharam. Estava convencida de que estava no caminho certo para fazê-lo acreditar nela e reagir exatamente como ela esperava.

— É claro. — disse ela, num tom triunfante, e continuou: — A questão é, senhor Cullen, que eu não conheço Swan apenas do tempo em que ela tem sido minha funcionária na Pretty in White.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— É mesmo? Bella nunca me disse que vocês se conheciam fora da empresa.

Tanya esboçou um sorriso enviesado, malicioso, que evidenciava ainda mais sua expressão desagradável.

— Ela não mencionaria, uma vez que nem ela mesma sabe dessa nossa… ligação.

Esse era um ponto do qual Edward ainda tinha dúvidas, embora fosse um tanto óbvio de que Bella desconhecia sua ligação com Tanya. Uma vez que conhecia Bella, ele duvidava que ela tivesse permanecido na PW se soubesse quem a chefe era e o quanto ela estava ligada ao passado de que Bella tinha tanta vergonha.

Tanya continuou:

— Embora, é claro, tenho certeza de que ela não mencionaria de jeito nenhum. Depois do que eu lhe contar, você vai entender exatamente o que quero dizer com isso. — Ela fez uma pausa, para efeito dramático. — Mas a questão é que, cerca de oito anos atrás, o meu caminho e o de Swan se cruzaram.

— E como foi isso?

— Eu vivia numa cidade chamada Port Angeles, em Washington, com o meu marido. Nós estávamos passando por uma pequena crise financeira e ele teve que assumir um cargo de professor numa cidade vizinha a que vivíamos. A escola em que ele trabalhava ficava numa cidadezinha chamada Forks, e era também o lugar onde Swan estudava. Ela devia ter uns dezesseis, dezessete anos, eu não me lembro. Mas ela era aluna do meu marido. E também foi amante dele. — Novamente, ela fez uma pausa dramática, à espera da reação que suas palavras causariam em Edward.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Por favor, Tanya, continue. Eu quero ouvir a história toda.

Ela hesitou um instante. Como ele sabia que havia mais?, questionou-se. Mas algo na expressão dele desencorajou-a a questionar. Por isso, ela continuou:

— Swan seduziu o meu marido. — declarou Tanya e, concentrada demais nas próprias palavras, não percebeu a mudança perigosa nos olhos de Edward. — Ela era uma… garota fácil, pelo que fiquei sabendo, e tinha uma reputação ruim na própria cidade. Aposto que viu no meu marido mais um joguinho em que ficou interessada. E ela ficou interessada. — repetiu Tanya, os olhos distantes, perigosos. — Tanto que não aceitou quando ele tentou terminar as coisas com ela.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, genuinamente intrigado. Como era curioso ouvir dois lados de uma mesma história. Se não tivesse sua própria investigação, seria complicado decidir-se qual versão era a verdadeira.

Mas, não, percebeu.

Não seria complicado. Mesmo sem investigação, escolheria acreditar em Bella.

— Ela não aceitou. — repetiu ele. — O que aconteceu?

Tanya o fitou, os olhos sombrios, tornando-se ameaçadores.

— Ela matou o meu marido.

Edward esperou o tempo que, imaginava, ela pensava que ele levaria para digerir aquela revelação. Quando esse tempo passou, voltou a falar:

— Eu tenho uma dúvida, Tanya. — observou ele, com seriedade, mas um observador mais atento já teria captado a irritação em sua voz e em seus olhos.

Tanya estava ocupada demais com a própria interpretação, com as próprias reações encenadas, para reparar nas de Edward. Por isso, esboçou um sorriso ao mesmo tempo compreensivo e triste, fingindo solidariedade.

— O que você não entende, senhor Cullen?

— Você sabia que seu marido estava lhe traindo e não fez nada a respeito disso?

O sorriso de Tanya vacilou um instante. Depois, ela soltou um suspiro triste.

— Eu só soube do caso depois que Swan matou Andrew.

— Mas, até onde eu sei, Bella nunca esteve presa.

Tanya esboçou uma careta, tanto pelo que diria quanto pelas perguntas dele. Ele parecia muito mais um investigador do que um namorado chocado.

— Swan conseguiu ajuda do pai, que é chefe de polícia em Forks. Eles alteraram a cena do crime e fizeram parecer que meu marido tinha morrido num assalto. A vadia atirou em Andrew três vezes e saiu impune disso.

— Por que você não a denunciou?

— O pai dela tem muita influência na polícia. Eu tentei, mas falhei. — Ela suspirou, tentando o papel da viúva pesarosa. — Eu sinto muito, senhor Cullen, por trazer a você uma notícia tão horrível quanto essa. Mas a verdade é que você está se relacionando com uma criminosa.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E você contratou essa mesma criminosa, senhorita Denali. Depois de tudo o que ela lhe fez.

Tanya esboçou uma nova careta, os olhos perigosos, tanto por odiar essa parte quanto porque ele não parecia nem de longe tão chocado ou furioso com o que ela estava contando. O que mais teria de dizer para obter uma reação razoável de Edward Cullen?

— Eu não tive muita escolha. Carmen a queria e eu tive que ceder. Ela, Carmen, é que detinha o peso das decisões, uma vez que o dinheiro investido na PW era dela. Por isso Swan foi contratada.

Edward assentiu, mostrando-se satisfeito com a afirmação. Então, mudou de posição em sua poltrona, inclinando-se ligeiramente para a frente. Os olhos, duas esferas verdes, brilharam, perigosos e, dessa vez, Tanya não teve como não perceber a evidente irritação neles.

Ela se sentiu satisfeita. Finalmente!

Mas a afirmação seguinte de Edward mudou tudo:

— Bella disse que atirou uma única vez.

Tanya foi pega de surpresa.

— Ela… ela contou isso a você?

Ele assentiu.

— Assim como você, embora ela nunca tenha mencionado seu nome. — observou ele, a voz suave como veludo, perigosa como uma lâmina afiada. — Ela admitiu ter tido um relacionamento com um homem casado. Também disse que tinha sido responsável pela morte dele. Mas ela disse que atirou quando ele tentou atacá-la.

— Ela mentiu.

— Ela não mentiu. Bella nunca mentiria para mim. — replicou Edward, num tom que não permitia réplica. — Eu sei que ela atirou uma única vez no seu marido. E eu também sei que esse único tiro não matou Andrew Foster.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Tanya. Sua confiança no sucesso daquela operação começando a virar-se contra ela.

— Mas ele está morto.

Edward inclinou-se mais para frente, encarou-a nos olhos.

— Porque você o matou. — disse ele e, como ela antes, esperou até ela digerir a afirmação. Quando ficou satisfeito, continuou: — Você estava perto quando Bella atirou no seu marido e você também esteva perto quando Charlie Swan assumiu a situação, para ajudar Bella. — Edward explicou, o tom ao mesmo tempo casual e perigoso, e observou-a empalidecer ainda mais. — Então, você fez um acordo com Charlie. Você, a esposa traída, que se sentia magoada, furiosa e infeliz com a traição do marido. Você, que foi capaz de culpar Foster e a aluna que, segundo suas palavras, o seduziu. Você, que nunca olhou para si mesma e percebeu que essa história toda não era culpa só de Bella, ou do seu marido, ou apenas sua, mas de vocês três.

"Então, você, vingativa e injusta, movida por ódio, quando viu que seu marido não tinha morrido, resolveu matá-lo e deixar que Charlie Swan cuidasse de tudo. Dessa forma, você se vingava do seu marido e também da jovem que o roubara de você. É claro, a jovem também sairia impune, mas isso não era problema. Afinal, para ela, você poderia planejar uma vingança a longo prazo. E foi exatamente isso o que você fez. Você esperou e esperou. Observou Bella superar o passado, tornar-se bem sucedida, encontrar alguém. Foi então que você resolveu agir. Que modo melhor de se vingar de Isabella Swan do que tirando dela tudo, como ela fizera com você? Soa como um bom plano, Tanya. Mas você não contou com as variáveis. Ou a variável. — Dessa vez, foi ele quem fez uma pausa dramática. — E sou eu.

— Você já sabia de tudo.

— Sim. Mas, devo confessar, foi divertido observá-la tentar me chocar e acabar com Bella. Você seria uma excelente atriz.

— Ela destruiu o meu casamento. — Tanya o ignorou, recorrendo ao que sempre usara como desculpa para seus planos.

— Você não estava me ouvindo? — inquiriu Edward, impaciente. — Um casamento não desmorona por causa de uma única pessoa. Bella poderia ter tentando seduzir seu marido, mas ele podia ter resistido.

— Ele não teve escolha. Ela era jovem, bonita e libertina.

Edward esboçou uma expressão enojada.

— Você ouve o que diz?

Ela resolveu ignorar a pergunta.

— Eu vou denunciar Swan por assassinato e o pai dela vai estar ao meu lado. Charlie já deixou claro que está do lado de quem pagar mais.

— Hum. — Edward fingiu pensar sobre aquilo. — Você pode tentar, mas eu não vou permitir que algo aconteça a Bella. — replicou ele, a expressão entediada diante da ameaça na voz dela. — Se essa história vier à tona, os únicos dois a serem punidos serão você e Charlie Swan.

O rosto pálido de Tanya tornou-se ruborizado de raiva. Os olhos azuis brilharam com um misto de fúria e desespero.

— Por que você seria capaz de defendê-la? Ela era uma vagabunda. Ela teve um caso com um homem casado e tentou matá-lo. Por que você seria capaz de deixá-la impune?

Edward sempre tivera uma resposta para aquilo.

— Porque Bella — disse ele, calmamente. —, ao contrário de você e do pai dela, mudou, tornou-se uma pessoa melhor, e merece continuar tendo a vida que construiu.

— Duvido que você tenha poder para impedi-la de ser presa.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Então eu acho que você vai ter que pagar para ver. Mas, devo alertá-la, se escolher atacar Bella, eu vou atacar você. E você vai perder. Caso você tenha um momento de juízo e resolva deixar tudo isso de lado, eu deixo você em paz e todos nós viveremos livres, como se nada disso tivesse acontecido. É simples, Tanya. Você só tem que escolher. Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, sua vingança contra Bella termina aqui. Você já a torturou o suficiente, fazendo-a sentir remorso por um crime que ela não cometeu. É hora de você seguir em frente. — Edward se levantou, o gesto de encerramento. — Agora, se me dá licença, Tanya. — Ele indicou a porta. — Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer.

* * *

**N/A: Não façam combo de comentário. Comentem aqui, depois no Capítulo 20. Por favorzinho?**


	21. Capítulo Vinte

**N/A: Mais um. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE**

Bella estava em sua sala, resolvendo algumas pendências para o Chá de Alice. O evento aconteceria no próximo sábado e, apesar de tudo estar indo bem, ela sempre verificava o andamento dos detalhes para que não houvesse nenhuma surpresa desagradável.

O serviço de buffet havia confirmado todos os itens do cardápio que ela e Alice haviam montado; o serviço de decoração entregaria as peças na sexta-feira à noite; Angela já estava com todos os doces encaminhados; e a florista tinha feito mágica e conseguira camélias saudáveis em pleno verão.

No que dizia respeito ao Chá de Alice, tudo estava indo bem.

Descartando mais um item em sua lista, Bella recostou-se na cadeira e massageou as têmporas. Estava feliz com o trabalho, mas também estava exausta. Apesar de que sua rotina tivesse mudado um pouco, agora que ela se mudara para a casa de Edward, Bella não acreditava que esse fosse o motivo de seu cansaço. Ela estava preocupada e ansiosa com o casamento de Alice, que cada dia ficava mais próximo, e essa preocupação e ansiedade sempre a deixavam exausta. O tempo que passava com Edward e Anthony a ajudava a relaxar. Eles sempre faziam alguma coisa diferente todas as noites, depois das tarefas e do jantar, que ajudavam tanto ela quanto Edward a aliviarem o estresse de seus dias de trabalho.

Era uma rotina familiar, em que eles haviam mergulhado natural e inconscientemente. Era uma rotina que eles não conseguiam evitar.

Por mais que Bella dissesse a si mesma que só estava vivendo na mansão porque Edward queria garantir sua segurança, ela não conseguia evitar que uma chama de esperança se acendesse cada vez que ia para a mansão e passava seu tempo livre com Anthony, conversando ou brincando com ele, e com Edward, ajudando-o com o filho, conversando com ele sobre coisas bobas, ou perdendo-se nele quando faziam amor.

Ela estava mergulhando naquela rotina. Estava começando a acostumar-se com ela, a ansiá-la quando o estresse a dominava. Mas Bella sabia que não era prudente.

Podia estar mergulhando sozinha.

Edward, ela pensou, era um homem maravilhoso. Ele se importava com ela, ouvia o que ela dizia e era carinhoso. Mas, agora que vivia com ele, os segredos que ele ainda mantinha tornavam-se ainda mais evidentes.

Havia momentos em que o homem atencioso e carinhoso, que se mostrava para ela e para Anthony cada vez mais, dava lugar a um homem sério, distante e sombrio. E não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer para alcançá-lo nesses momentos.

Edward simplesmente não conversava com ela sobre o que ocasionava suas mudanças de comportamento. E, porque prometera esperar, ela não insistia.

Mas, agora que estava vivendo tão próxima a Edward, agora que viva e ouvia coisas, ela sabia que estava chegando ao próprio limite de tolerância.

A atitude de Edward mudava sempre quando Emmett, às vezes acompanhado de Rosalie ou de alguém que ela não conhecia, aparecia para reuniões de última hora na mansão. Como naquela noite em que Bela jantara na mansão e depois fora embora porque Edward tivera um assunto urgente para resolver. Ou mesmo na noite em que a Eclipse foi incendiada.

Após quase um mês vivendo na mansão, Bella acabou descobrindo que aquelas reuniões aconteciam com frequência. Ela ficava pensando o que era tão importante nos negócios de Edward que demandava tantas reuniões de última hora.

Por algum tempo, imaginou que podia estar havendo alguma crise nas empresas de Edward, mas logo ela descartou essa ideia, pois, entre um murmúrio e outro, ela ouviu alguém mencionar a Eclipse e a palavra assassinato relacionada à boate. Uma vez que sabia que o incêndio não tivera vítimas, só podia imaginar que, se houvera assassinato, ele fora anterior ao incêndio.

Ela não ouvia o suficiente para entender a situação por completo. E, embora fosse tentador, recusava-se a ouvir atrás da porta. Ela era melhor do que isso.

Mas o fato era que o que Edward tanto conversava com Emmett à portas fechadas não era nenhuma crise financeira, mas, sim, assassinato.

As dúvidas que Bella tinha por ficar ouvindo pedaços de conversas tornavam sua paciência mais curta e ela sabia que não aguentaria ficar no escuro por muito mais tempo.

Edward também sabia que ela estava muito perto de querer saber a verdade. Ele nunca conversava sobre suas reuniões com Emmett. Ela nunca comentava o que ouvia. Mas ambos tinham consciência de que estavam apenas fingindo ignorância — Edward, para ganhar tempo; Bella, porque prometera esperar que ele lhe contasse seus segredos.

Essa era a parte complicada do relacionamento deles, pensou Bella. E era uma com a qual teriam que lidar logo, pois ela não aguentava mais ficar do lado de fora daquela porta.

O telefone tocou, sobressaltando-a. Bella pigarreou e atendeu no segundo toque.

— Isabella Swan.

— Bella, sua cliente das quatro horas chegou. — informou Leah do outro lado da linha. — Posso mandá-la entrar?

— Sim, claro. Obrigada, Leah. — Bella encerrou a ligação e respirou fundo, trazendo a mente de volta para o trabalho e para a nova cliente. Consultando sua agenda, verificou o nome da noiva em potencial.

Miranda Russo.

Com um assentimento, Bella alisou vincos imaginários na saia de seu vestido e, endireitando a postura, providenciou uma expressão agradável. A senhorita Russo tinha remarcado o horário — o que, Bella lembrou, causara estranhamento e frustração em Leah. A secretária dissera à Bella que Miranda Russo tinha sido muito insistente para conseguir um horário. Leah não se conformara quando a mulher ligou para remarcar.

Bella achara graça disso. Esses episódios de escritório a divertiam.

Ela ouviu alguém bater à porta e disse à pessoa que entrasse. Um segundo depois, quando a cliente entrou em sua sala, levantou-se com um sorriso educado no rosto e a mão estendida.

— Senhorita Russo.

— Senhorita Swan. — A mulher aceitou a mão de Bella e retribuiu o sorriso dela com um breve curvar de lábios. — Você não faz ideia de como eu estava ansiosa para conhecê-la.

Bella apenas sorriu.

— Por favor, sente-se. Gostaria de alguma coisa para beber?

— Não, obrigada. — disse ela, ocupando uma cadeira enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo. — Eu não pretendo demorar muito. Sua secretária disse que seus horários estão apertados.

— O tempo que temos será mais que suficiente. — garantiu-lhe Bella, com simplicidade.

Miranda esboçou um sorriso enviesado, malicioso.

— Tenho certeza de que será.

Bella manteve uma expressão agradável, mas alguma coisa no olhar daquela mulher a estava deixando inquieta. O cinismo que via brilhar nos olhos azuis de Miranda parecia deliberado e, por um instante, Bella pensou, direcionado propositalmente a ela.

Mas isso era loucura, disse a si mesma. Bella nem sequer conhecia aquela mulher.

— Então, senhorita Russo, já tem alguma ideia sobre o seu casamento? — quis saber Bella, deixando suas inquietações de lado, mantendo um tom amigável.

Miranda a fitou com um sorriso cínico nos olhos.

— Não estou aqui para falar sobre casamento, senhorita Swan.

— Ah. — Bella assentiu. — Ok. Então, está pensando em fazer seu Chá de Panela conosco?

— Não, não é isso. — respondeu a mulher, ainda com um sorriso enviesado.

Aquele jogo de palavras começava a irritar Bella. Ela fez uma pausa, buscando calma. Sua inquietação começava a se transformar em alerta.

— Por que está aqui, senhorita Russo? — perguntou Bella, tentando um tom educado, mas o evidente cinismo da mulher tornou sua voz áspera nas bordas.

O sorriso de Miranda ampliou-se.

— Estou aqui para falar sobre Anthony.

— Como é?

— Você me ouviu. Estou aqui para falar sobre Anthony. — A mulher repetiu. — Afinal, eu sou a mãe dele.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um longo instante, apenas digerindo a informação.

— Deve haver algum mal entendido, senhorita Russo.

Miranda arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Por quê? Por acaso Edward lhe contou que eu estou morta? Essa é a história oficial, você sabe.

Bella não sabia nada sobre "a história oficial". Na verdade, ainda estava esperando que Edward lhe contasse sobre a mãe de Anthony. E, ao que parecia, pensou, ela tinha esperado tempo demais para ele lhe contar.

Queria acreditar que aquela mulher estava brincando com ela, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que Miranda Russo não estava brincando.

— Na verdade — disse Bella, preparando-se. —, nós ainda não conversamos sobre… você.

— Oh. — Miranda inclinou a cabeça para o lado, a expressão falsamente intrigada. — Eu pensei que você fosse importante para Edward — o suficiente para fazê-lo se abrir.

— Ele não estava pronto.

— Se eu o conheço bem, ele nunca estará. — replicou Miranda, em um tom arrogante.

Novamente, Bella se sentiu alarmada. Lembrava-se claramente do dia anterior, quando recebera mais uma ligação anônima e o homem misterioso lhe dissera exatamente a mesma coisa que Miranda Russo dizia agora.

Isso não parecia coincidência.

— Edward gosta de manter segredos, sabe? — continuou Miranda, alheia aos pensamentos de Bella. — Acho que isso o faz se sentir no controle. Faz com que ele se sinta poderoso.

— Acho que nós duas temos visões diferentes sobre Edward.

— Ah, senhorita Swan, não tenho dúvidas disso. Eu o conheço. Conheço de verdade. Sei de todos os segredos dele e dos Cullen. Eu sei quem eles são. Você… Bem, você conhece a fantasia. A família rica, generosa e gentil, o empresário bem sucedido, com um filho adorável, e que está apaixonado por você. — Ela suspirou. — É uma visão melhor que a minha, admito. Mas não é a completa.

Bella crispou os lábios, odiando o ar de superioridade de Miranda Russo.

— O que eu não sei, Miranda?

A outra mulher esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Tem certeza de que quer saber? — perguntou. — Tem certeza de que não prefere ser tão inocente e encantada quanto Anthony?

— Diga logo. Nós duas sabemos que foi para isso que você veio aqui.

— Achei melhor dar a você a chance de escolher. — Ela deu de ombros. — A verdade, senhorita Swan, é que o homem com quem você se envolveu, com quem eu tive um filho, é um dos mafiosos mais importantes de Chicago.

Novamente, Bella ficou em silêncio, observando a mulher à sua frente e processando o que ela lhe dizia. Então, soltou uma risada baixa, na esperança de soar despreocupada, mas podia ouvir o nervosismo no som.

— Mafioso? — replicou Bella, arqueando uma sobrancelha, a expressão cética. — Onde você acha que está, Miranda? Isso não é um romance criminal, nem uma produção hollywoodiana da década de quarenta.

Miranda moveu os ombros.

— Estou dizendo a verdade a você, Isabella. Ao contrário de Edward.

Bella respirou fundo, impaciente.

— Quem mandou você aqui?

— Alguém do passado de Edward. — Foi a resposta de Miranda. — Ele atende pelo apelido de Russo agora. Mas isso é tudo que vou dizer a você, Isabella. E, devo acrescentar, não é muito. Edward já sabe o nome e não conseguiu nada sobre ele em lugar nenhum. — Ela sorriu, sentindo prazer em dizer aquilo. — Russo é simplesmente muito melhor que Edward. Em muitos aspectos.

Bella fez uma careta, enojada.

— Por que você está me dizendo a verdade? O que diabos você vai ganhar com isso?

— Isso é comigo. — replicou Miranda. — Tudo o que você precisa saber é que minha função aqui é informá-la do lado criminoso da família Cullen.

Uma ideia surgiu na mente de Bella, fazendo uma pontada de pânico atravessá-la.

— Você quer o Anthony?

Os olhos de Miranda brilharam, perigosos.

— Sim. — Ela disse. — Eu quero o meu filho. Sempre quis. Mas Edward o tirou de mim. Por isso, eu vou pegar Anthony de volta.

— Por que? Por que Edward o tirou de você? — quis saber Bella, observando as emoções que Miranda esboçava. Ela parecia furiosa, perigosa e magoada. Era o olhar que uma mãe separada do filho poderia expressar, pensou Bella e sentiu o coração pesado. Não poderia defender Edward se descobrisse que ele fora capaz de afastar Miranda e Anthony.

— Porque Edward é egoísta e, como eu disse, gosta de se sentir no poder. Ele não queria que Anthony crescesse sob a minha influência. Ele me obrigou a viver naquela casa, como uma prisioneira, e, quando meu filho nasceu, me mandou embora.

— Não. — Bella tinha dúvidas se a voz tremeu de fúria ou medo. — Edward não seria capaz de algo assim.

— Mas ele foi. — replicou Miranda. — Ele não tem coração. Se você achou que ele tinha, enganou-se. Diga-me, ele alguma vez falou sobre amor com você?

Bella sentiu aquela pontada de pânico de novo, o coração apertou-se, e tentou impedir que medo e mágoa a dominassem. Ela mudou de posição na cadeira. Detestava o fato de que Miranda parecesse saber e ler tantas coisas em relação ao comportamento de Edward.

— Meu relacionamento com Edward não é da sua conta. — disse Bella, com uma frieza e superioridade que estava longe de sentir. Queria poder enxotar aquela mulher de sua sala e esquecer essa conversa.

— Você não precisa ficar irritada, Isabella. Só estou aqui para ajudá-la. Sei que está curiosa sobre Edward e que vai ouvir o que ainda tenho a dizer. Ou melhor, sei que vai ver o que tenho a mostrar para você.

— E o que você tem para me mostrar?

— Um endereço. — Miranda ergueu um papel que estava em suas mãos, deslizou-o pela mesa na direção de Bella. — Um endereço onde você poderá confirmar o que eu disse sobre as atividades criminosas de Edward. Vá à esse lugar hoje, daqui mais ou menos meia hora, e você encontrará Edward lá. Procure um pequeno edifício de tijolos vermelhos, o único desse tipo na rua, e você verá que não estou mentindo.

Bella não queria aceitar aquela folha de papel. Não queria acreditar nas coisas que aquela mulher dizia. Queria poder voltar no tempo e impedir que esse dia acontecesse.

Mas ela não tinha, nem nunca tivera o poder de impedir que aquela conversa com Miranda Russo acontecesse.

Encarando seu destino, Bella aceitou o papel.

Tinha recebido a ajuda que não desejava.

— ~ —

Bella ainda ficou um tempo em sua sala, depois que Miranda Russo lhe deixou com um endereço e um milhão de suposições rondando-a. Então, leu o papel e descobriu que não fazia ideia de onde ficava o local sinalizado ali.

Fechando os olhos, ela inspirou e soltou o ar várias vezes.

Odiava o fato de que aquela mulher estivesse certa, mas estava curiosa demais para ignorar o simples pedaço de papel que tinha em mãos.

Decidida, Bella deixou as dependências da PW a passos apressados, dizendo à Leah que cancelasse todos os seus compromissos daquela tarde.

Ela encontrou Cyrus ao lado do carro, observando a movimentação da rua com um olhar aparentemente distraído.

Assim que ela se aproximou, porém, ele assumiu um ar completamente profissional.

— Senhorita Swan.

— Cyrus. — disse Bella e acrescentou: — Nós vamos sair.

— Para onde, senhorita?

— Preciso que você me leve a esse lugar. — disse ela, estendendo o papel com o endereço na direção de Cyrus.

O motorista franziu o cenho diante do tom ríspido, mas não fez nenhum comentário e aceitou a folha de papel.

Quando ele leu o endereço, arregalou os olhos, chocado. Essa era a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que reagia com parcialidade diante de algo fora da rotina.

— Senhorita Swan. — disse Cyrus, e até seu tom de voz estava diferente. — Eu não posso… Não posso levá-la a esse lugar.

Bella o encarou. Podia ser bem mais baixa que Cyrus, mesmo de salto, mas a determinação e o perigo em seus olhos não deixavam espaço para que fosse subestimada.

— Está bem. Eu pego um táxi. — replicou ela, virando-se e preparando-se para se afastar do carro.

— Não. Senhorita Swan… — Cyrus a chamou e esperou até ela voltar a fitá-lo. Sabia que não seria capaz de convencê-la a mudar de ideia. Também sabia que seria muito pior se permitisse que ela fosse de táxi. Edward Cullen podia respeitá-lo e estimá-lo por seu trabalho, mas nem ele sairia ileso se a deixasse ir sozinha. Mesmo com as próprias ressalvas, mesmo sabendo que qualquer que fosse sua decisão, ela não agradaria o patrão, Cyrus reassumiu o tom impassível, a pose disciplinada, tomou uma decisão e disse: — Meu trabalho é acompanhá-la, senhorita Swan. Então é isso que vou fazer.

Bella assentiu, soltando o ar que não percebera estar prendendo.

— Obrigada, Cyrus. — disse ela, sentindo-se aliviada. Estava mesmo disposta a ir de táxi, se Cyrus não quisesse acompanhá-la, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que, para aquele passeio, seria melhor estar acompanhada de alguém como o motorista.

Cyrus abriu a porta para ela.

— Senhorita Swan. — O motorista a chamou, antes de ela embarcar, e continuou quando ela o fitou: — Por que quer ir a esse lugar?

Ela estava indo para obter respostas, confirmações, mas uma parte delas já estava estampada na expressão do motorista, assim como na relutância inicial dele em levá-la até aquele endereço.

Expressando uma confiança que estava longe de sentir, Bella encarou o motorista e respondeu:

— Você sabe por que, Cyrus.

— ~ —

Como sempre, o carro de Edward, o reconhecimento do que ele significava, manteve os problemas daquela rua decadente longe do veículo.

Bella não disse nada quando Cyrus entrou na rua perigosa e seguiu para um dos últimos edifícios baixos no fim da mesma. Ela apenas observava e sentia suas esperanças abandonarem-na a cada avanço que o carro fazia. Por um instante, ela quis acreditar que Miranda Russo tinha armado alguma coisa para ela e a fizera ir aquele lugar barra pesada apenas para ter problemas. Mas, então, essa esperança vã acabou quando ela percebeu que Cyrus dirigia com perícia, sem nunca consultar o endereço que ela lhe entregara, ou vacilar diante das estranhezas do bairro em que estavam.

Ele até podia ser um bom motorista, mas ela sabia que nem caminho, nem o que havia nele, eram novidade para Cyrus.

O motorista estacionou o veículo em frente a um prédio de tijolos, que era o mesmo da descrição de Miranda. O motorista saiu do carro e abriu a porta para Bella. Geralmente, ela não teria esperado até ele fazer isso para sair do carro. Mas ela estava nervosa e receosa demais para se importar em ser autossuficiente naquele momento.

Quando Bella saiu do carro, ela não percebeu a reação de surpresa nas expressões daqueles que ocupavam a calçada do outro lado da rua. Eram donos ou frequentadores dos estabelecimentos clandestinos, que funcionavam dentro das edificações aparentemente precárias daquela rua, mas todos ali não esperavam que uma mulher saísse daquele carro.

Ela não sabia, mas surpresa era a única reação que aquelas pessoas ousariam ter diante de sua presença ali. Se tivesse reparado nas pessoas, talvez ela fosse sentir receio. Mas o que ela também não sabia era que não havia nada a temer.

Afinal, ela tinha acabado de sair do carro de Edward Cullen.

Cyrus a levou até uma porta e digitou um código — não o mesmo de Edward, pois não tinha acesso a esse.

O código de Cyrus só lhe dava acesso a uma conversa pelo interfone, mas, após algumas palavras e gírias que Bella desconhecia, ela e o motorista foram admitidos no prédio.

Bella também não sabia, mas essa entrada facilitada não era algo comum no estabelecimento de Aro Volturi. O acesso à parte interna era concedido a apenas pouquíssimas pessoas. Nunca apenas a motoristas, seguranças ou subordinados. Muito menos sem aviso prévio, como era o caso daquela visita dela.

Mas, raridade ou não, o fato era que Bella e Cyrus entraram no lugar e encontraram o próprio Volturi esperando por eles no corredor que levava a área do bar.

— Senhorita Swan. — disse Aro, saudando-a com entusiasmo e camaradagem, como na noite do baile beneficente, fazendo parecer como se eles fossem conhecidos de longa data. — Devo dizer: estou surpreso por vê-la aqui.

Bella não gostava daquele homem. Não gostava da simpatia exagerada dele desde o baile. Gostava menos ainda agora, ao saber com o que ele estava associado. Tinha sentido um estranhamento em relação a Volturi e, percebeu, não estava errada quando sentira que não podia confiar nele.

Curioso que seu radar de desconfiança funcionara com Aro Volturi, mas não com Edward. Afinal, ao que tudo indicava, ambos faziam parte do mesmo mundo e, teoricamente, eram perigosos.

Com seu radar funcionando ou não, ela decidiu que, ao menos com Aro, retribuiria o ar amigável dele com distanciamento.

— Estou procurando por Edward, senhor Volturi. — Ela foi direto ao ponto, o tom distante, desencorajando qualquer tipo de camaradagem. — Fiquei sabendo que ele estaria aqui.

— Ah! — exclamou Aro, a frieza dela batendo nele e voltando, mas não sem tornar seu olhar mais escuro. Sua voz, porém, continuou alegre e amigável. — Temo que ele esteja atrasado. Nós temos uma reunião, que devia ter começado dez minutos atrás.

— Entendo. Você se importa se eu esperar?

Ele simulou uma expressão surpresa.

— Por que, senhorita Swan? Problemas no Paraíso? Você me parece um tanto… nervosa.

Bella o ignorou.

— Posso esperar por Edward aqui ou não, senhor Volturi?

Ele a encarou, os olhos tornando-se escuros e perigosos por um instante. Ela era tão arrogante e superior quanto Edward Cullen, pensou. E ela nem era uma Cullen ainda. Aro estava cansado da arrogância dos Cullen.

Mas seu tom agradavelmente falso permaneceu.

— É claro que pode esperar aqui, senhorita Swan. — Ele sorriu, tão cínico e malicioso quanto uma serpente. — Afinal, não é todo dia que conto com a presença da Primeira-Dama no meu estabelecimento.

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan, senhor Volturi. Não carrego nenhum título.

Aro riu baixinho, com deboche, mas não o manteve por muito tempo. Ele a observou, analisando-a com a mesma superioridade de Miranda Russo.

— Você ainda não sabe mesmo como isso aqui funciona, não é, senhorita Swan?

Bella estava cansada de perguntas retóricas e observações maliciosas sobre sua aparente inocência e falta de conhecimento.

— Sobre o que você está falando, senhor Volturi?

— Sobre a mesma coisa que a trouxe aqui, senhorita Swan. — replicou Aro e, porque reconhecia a tempestade nos olhos castanhos dela, resolveu recuar. Queria que toda aquela fúria fosse direcionada a Edward. E esperava que estivesse por perto para presenciar a cena. — Por favor, senhorita Swan, fique à vontade.

— Obrigada. — murmurou Bella, rigidamente, feliz por encerrarem aquela conversa entremeada de enigmas. Queria mesmo era conversar com Edward.

Ela ocupou lugar em uma mesa de canto.

Então, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, com Cyrus em pé, ao seu lado, ela esperou.

— ~ —

Porque sua conversa com Tanya Denali havia levado mais tempo do que ele esperava, Edward estava vinte minutos atrasado para uma reunião com Aro. Como resultado, estava aborrecido. Detestava atrasos, especialmente no que dizia respeito a um encontro com alguém como Volturi, mas tentava dizer a si mesmo que era por uma boa causa.

Edward tinha certeza de que Tanya não seria mais um problema. Sua ameaça tinha surtido efeito nela, apesar de que ela tivesse fingido superioridade e mantivesse uma expressão furiosa quando deixara seu escritório. Mas Edward não a temia. Ela era do tipo que planejava uma vingança sem considerar nenhuma variável e esse tipo de vingança sempre acabava destruída por alguém melhor.

Satisfeito, mas ainda aborrecido, ele entrou nas dependências do escritório de Aro e foi abordado pelo próprio ainda no corredor de entrada.

— Edward, eu sinto muito. — Aro veio dizendo, a expressão apologética, o olhar desolado. — Houve uma falha na segurança, mas quero assegurá-lo de que já me livrei dos incompetentes responsáveis por esse erro.

Edward franziu o cenho, o olhar impaciente.

— Do que você está falando, Aro?

— Bem, você sabe… — Ele faz um gesto de mãos.

Edward acompanhou o gesto, sua expressão impaciente de antes dando lugar a uma de completa perplexidade.

— Bella.

Ela sustentou seu olhar.

— Olá, Edward.

* * *

**N/A: Parabéns para quem especulou e acertou. Vocês são divas. :)** **Por favor, comentem.**

**Ps.: Próximo post será em 22-07 (quarta-feira).**

**Ps².: Não sei quantos capítulos a história vai ter, mas pretendo terminá-la antes do fim desse mês. **

**Ps³.: Leitoras novas (e 'velhas' que ainda não sabem), eu posto avisos e prévias de capítulos no meu facebook. Quem quiser, o link está no meu perfil.**


	22. Capítulo Vinte e Um

**N/A: Fiquei mega surpresa com a resposta de vocês para os dois últimos capítulos! *-* Sério, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários. Eles foram e são a luz do meu dia. De verdade. **

**Minha gratidão é tanta que eu vou postar dois capítulos seguidos. Sim, de novo. Farei isso por vários motivos, mas o principal é que vocês merecem. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM**

Em um silêncio denso, enervante e perigoso, Bella e Edward voltaram para a mansão dele com Cyrus ao volante. Apesar da vontade secreta de Aro de presenciar a conversa deles, nenhum dos dois tinha uma personalidade indiscreta. Bella e Edward podiam estar ambos furiosos e irritados, um com o outro, e também com a situação em que se encontravam, mas eles nunca seriam protagonistas de uma cena em público. Isso ficava para pessoas estúpidas e celebridades sedentas de chamar atenção. Quanto a eles, manteriam sua discussão entre quatro paredes.

Por isso, ao chegarem à mansão, num acordo tácito, seguiram para o escritório de Edward.

Com a porta fechada, ocuparam lados opostos da sala. Era irônico que, não muito tempo atrás, tivessem compartilhado um momento tão arrebatador, tão íntimo, naquela mesma sala. Agora, porém, não havia espaço para nenhuma intensidade. Embora o que Edward e Bella sentissem fosse tão intenso quanto a paixão compartilhada dois dias atrás, o sentimento não era extasiante. Naquele momento, entre eles, havia espaço apenas para tensão, mágoa e incerteza, sentimentos que pairavam no ar como o aroma das camélias lá fora, mas que não era nem de longe tão prazeroso quanto o perfume das flores.

Bella foi a primeira a falar. Enquanto o esperava naquele lugar obscuro, tinha pensado muito em como começaria aquela conversa com Edward. Satisfeita com o que decidira, virou-se para fitá-lo e começou:

— Você me ouviu, sem julgar, quando eu precisei revelar meu passado. — disse Bella, lutando para que seu tom de voz refletisse a mesma imparcialidade de suas palavras. — Por isso,  
vou conceder o mesmo benefício a você.

Os olhos de Edward endureceram, orgulho escurecendo-os.

— Eu não fiz aquilo esperando algo em troca. — Ele nunca tivera essa intenção, nem quando esperara que ela se abrisse. Nunca pensara em ser compreensivo pensando no momento em que teriam aquela conversa sobre seus negócios, sua vida clandestina. — Não quero que você se sinta obrigada a não me julgar apenas porque eu fiz isso.

— Não me sinto obrigada a nada, Edward. Eu quero conceder essa chance a você. Estou fazendo uma escolha, não retribuindo um favor. — Ela o fitou, o olhar determinado. — Quero ouvir o que você tem para dizer. Mas, por favor, seja completamente honesto. Não vou ser racional e compreensiva novamente. Minha tolerância para segredos termina aqui.

Edward considerou as palavras dela. Por um instante, no caminho de volta, imaginara que já havia perdido Bella. Embora, naquele momento, ela estivesse mais distante que a lua, ao menos ela estava disposta a ouvi-lo. Ele não podia estragar as coisas agora. Tinha uma última chance.

Por isso, faria seu melhor.

— Está certo. — Ele assentiu, respirou fundo, preparando-se. — Mas acho que a melhor forma de fazermos isso, a melhor forma de você garantir que saiba tudo, é você fazer as perguntas que deseja. Eu não vou mentir. Você pode me perguntar o que quiser e eu serei completamente honesto.

Bella o observou, pensando na proposta. Por mais furiosa que estivesse com ele, sabia que, senão no resto, ao menos podia confiar na palavra de Edward naquele momento. Ele não mentiria e, se fizessem aquilo seguindo sua sugestão, ele não seria capaz de selecionar os assuntos.

— Muito bem. — disse Bella, concordando com um assentimento de cabeça. Cruzando os braços diante do corpo, ela começou: — Que lugar era aquele em que estávamos?

— É um lugar onde faço parte dos meus negócios.

— A parte ilegal?

— Sim. — respondeu Edward, rigidamente, descobrindo-se incapaz de ler o tom ou a expressão dela. Estava habituado a lidar com impassibilidade. Sabia transpô-la quando necessário — a maioria das pessoas apenas aparentava ser difíceis de ler. Mas não conseguia saber a reação de Bella naquele momento.

Ela soava tão fria e controlada. Tão distante. Perguntava-se quanto disso era a promessa dela de se manter imparcial, e quanto disso eram os sentimentos dela falando.

Seja qual fosse a opção, Edward sentiu uma pontada de pânico. Não perdoaria a si mesmo se a perdesse para a vida que levava. Ele já tinha perdido demais.

— Bella, você poderia...?

— Eu faço as perguntas. — Ela o interrompeu e observou os olhos dele brilharem, contrariados e perigosos, diante de suas palavras. Sustentando o olhar, ela ergueu o queixo num desafio silencioso.

Edward retribuiu o olhar com uma expressão gelada.

— Continue, então.

Ela não tinha medo do tom ríspido dele. Mas o coração apertou-se mesmo assim. Havia tanta frieza entre eles naquele momento. E ela sabia que boa parte estava vindo de si mesma. Sempre imaginara que frieza implicasse ausência de sentimento e temia que esse fosse o caso ali.

Mas não, decidiu. Não era o caso naquele momento, pois, sob a frieza, tanto sua própria quanto a dele, podia sentir o calor borbulhante da própria irritação e dos sentimentos, agora conflitantes, que nutria por Edward. Sentir tudo isso machucava, mas, ainda assim, indicava que ainda sentia.

Buscando um equilíbrio, Bella continuou:

— Há quanto tempo você é... Há quanto tempo você faz isso?

— Desde que meu pai morreu, quando Anthony nasceu. — respondeu ele e, atendo-se àquela parte relativamente técnica, procurou esclarecer aquela história: — Os Cullen têm mantido negócios clandestinos há quatro gerações. Eu não comecei nada, apenas administro o que meu bisavô começou há cerca de oitenta anos, aqui mesmo, em Chicago.

— O que ele fazia?

— Contrabandeava bebida durante a Lei Seca. Ele tinha um negócio pequeno naquela rua em que nós dois estivemos. — Edward já ouvira aquela história muitas vezes, especialmente quando o pai ainda era vivo. Seu pai tinha imenso orgulho de suas origens e de como os negócios da família haviam sido originados. — Meu bisavô fez fortuna com o contrabando de bebidas, depois meu avô herdou os negócios clandestinos e deu continuidade a eles. Meu avô também foi quem colocou nossa família no ramo imobiliário, como fachada a princípio, mas a atividade se mostrou lucrativa e foi responsável por colocar o nome dos Cullen no mundo dos negócios legais.

Como ele mesmo, pensou Bella, os negócios dos Cullen transitavam em lados opostos. Ela sabia como era difícil lidar com naturezas contrárias a todo o instante.

Ela mesma tinha um passado e um presente que colidiam, e com os quais tinha de lidar, que enfrentar, constantemente.

— Quando chegou a vez do meu pai de assumir os negócios — Edward continuou. —, minha família já era conhecida e rica como ainda é hoje em dia. Meu pai continuou cuidando da  
empresa, mas ele gostava mesmo dos negócios ilegais. Ele foi o responsável por envolver os negócios da família com tráfico de drogas e prostituição. Meu avô era contra, mas, depois que ele morreu, não havia muito que pudesse fazer para impedir meu pai de dar continuidade a essas atividades.

Bella não sabia como continuar, o que perguntar a seguir. Estava ocupada, tentando compreender a própria reação.

— Continue.

Ele hesitou, como se considerasse opor-se à demanda dela, mas, no fim, assentiu.

— Desde que meu pai morreu — Edward decidiu explicar. —, venho tentando encerrar algumas operações clandestinas que ele iniciou. Nossa relação com a prostituição, por exemplo. Já acabou. Não temos mais nenhum negócio nesse ramo.

— Por que… Por que você encerrou esses negócios? — quis saber Bella, sentindo-se, ao mesmo tempo, chocada e esperançosa com o que ouvia.

Edward se permitiu sentir uma pontada de alívio. Ela ainda parecia distante, mas a frieza começava a dar lugar a curiosidade. E se sentia satisfeito com as perguntas que ela escolhia fazer. Eram questionamentos com os quais ele já tivera que lidar e que, agora, estavam mais que esclarecidos para si mesmo. Dessa forma, podia dar as respostas honestas que Bella demandara.

Ele se preparou para responder.

— Eu também nunca concordei com essas atividades ilegais, que meu avô chamava de "mais modernas". Meu pai é que era o criminoso doentio da família. Ele gostava de ser um criminoso. Por isso cercou-se de todo o tipo de atividade ilegal que estava ao seu alcance. Meu pai tinha orgulho disso e gostava da sensação de poder que acompanha administrar esse tipo de negócio.

Ela o observou, analisando-o. Percebia o desprezo e a mágoa que Edward tinha pelo pai, mesmo quando ele apenas o mencionava. Mas, mesmo assim, ele optara por suceder o homem por quem nutria uma óbvia amargura.

— Por que você assumiu esses negócios ilegais se não concordava com eles?

— Porque eu quero encerrá-los. — A resposta, agora, vinha fácil para Edward, embora ele a admitisse apenas a um número limitado de pessoas. — Levei algum tempo para compreender que não concordava com os negócios da minha família. Durante muito tempo, permaneci ligado à pressão do meu pai, que sempre esperou que eu fosse como ele. Mas, quando me dei conta do que eu sentia e de como poderia mudar os negócios, resolvi assumir o lugar do meu pai para acabar de uma vez com isso. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Anthony não vai herdar um legado criminoso, Bella. Se um dia ele quiser ser meu sucessor, será como um empresário, não como um mafioso.

Ela assentiu, rigidamente, uma batalha interna instalando-se em seu interior. Estava furiosa com aquela situação, com o que ele escondera, mas também podia ver claramente como aquilo não havia sido fácil para Edward.

Bella tivera um pai que esperara muito pouco dela. Charlie sempre deixara claro a pouca importância que ela tinha para ele. Já Edward, ele tivera um pai que esperara tudo dele, mas que, assim como Charlie, nunca se importara com o que ele queria. Ainda, pensou Bella, nem o pai de Edward, nem Charlie, nunca haviam sido capazes de compreender, de ser, o que os filhos realmente precisavam.

Estava tendo problemas para lidar com o lado criminoso de Edward. Mas, no fundo, ela o compreendia. Talvez porque, antes de conhecer esse lado dele, tinha conhecido o homem separado dessa realidade. E, embora sempre percebera que ele tinha um lado obscuro, sabia que ele não se resumia aos próprios demônios. Antes de tudo o que descobria, ela tinha conhecido o Edward pai, com seus defeitos, mas com sua vontade de tornar-se melhor, consertar os próprios erros. Ela tinha conhecido o Edward homem. Um homem sério, mas charmoso e generoso, pelo qual ela se sentira atraída a princípio, e pelo qual, depois, ela havia se apaixonado.

Bella respirou fundo, espantando aqueles pensamentos. Precisava guardar as próprias emoções e descobrir tudo antes de começar a pensar e tomar decisões.

— A sua mãe sabe? — perguntou.

— Ela sempre soube, assim como Alice e todas as pessoas próximas a nós.

— Então, eu era a única completamente ignorante aqui?

— Bella, você é nova entre nós. Eu precisava ter certeza de que podia confiar em você, antes de lhe contar.

— Entendo. — Ela assentiu. — Pelo que vejo, não conquistei sua confiança, se fiquei sabendo das suas atividades de outra maneira que não por você.

— Como você ficou sabendo, aliás?

Ela o fitou.

— Foi a mãe de Anthony que me contou tudo isso.

— Miranda? — inquiriu Edward, perplexo. — Isso é impossível. Ela... Miranda está morta.

— Ela está bem viva, Edward. Viva e disposta a tirar Anthony de você. — Bella descruzou os braços e, sentindo-se inquieta, caminhou até a janela, observando o belo jardim lá fora. Curioso como as coisas permaneciam, calmas e belas, mesmo quando sua vida se tornava uma bagunça feia. — O que aconteceu entre você e Miranda, aliás? Ela disse que você tirou Anhtony dela.

— Eu tirei, sim.

Bella se virou para fitá-la.

— Você foi capaz…

— Por favor, não continue. — Ele disse, pela primeira vez com a mesma frieza de Bella. — Posso ser acusado de muitas coisas, mas não de ser cruel por afastar Anthony da mãe. Não sei o que Miranda disse a você, mas tenho certeza de que ela mentiu.

A fúria dele era genuína, percebeu Bella. Edward não hesitara em admitir coisas ruins em relação a si mesmo, mas, quando o assunto envolvia Anthony, ele não apenas demonstrava fúria por ser acusado de cruel, como negava a acusação. Essa era a única coisa que ela estava negando até o momento.

— Miranda disse que precisa do Anthony.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Claro que ela precisa. É assim que se consegue dinheiro de um milionário.

Bella se permitiu uma pontada de alívio. Sabia, no fundo, que Miranda era uma mulher ambiciosa, traiçoeira, mas tivera dúvidas se isso era sua intuição falando, ou a insegurança que sentia por ter estado diante da mãe biológica de Anthony.

— Foi o que ela fez, então? Ficou grávida para poder pegar seu dinheiro.

— Sim. — Edward assentiu, rigidamente, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Lembrar-se da época em que conhecera Miranda era uma confusão. Muitas coisas, coisas confusas e dolorosas, tinham acontecido nos meses antes de Anthony nascer. Ele tinha conhecido uma mulher que só pensava em seu dinheiro e, embora nunca tivesse sentido nada por Miranda a não ser uma breve atração física, tivera que amargar o fato de ter engravidado uma mulher interesseira. Seu pai mostrara-se superior e tripudiara sobre o que ele chamava de a estupidez do filho. Logo depois, o pai de Edward havia morrido e ele tivera de assumir os negócios da família, enquanto tentava conter Miranda e cuidar do filho que ainda estava por nascer.

Ficava tenso e exausto só de lembrar daquela época.

Bella deu um passo à frente, chamando sua atenção.

— Fale-me sobre sua história com Miranda.

— Eu a conheci na noite de inauguração da Eclipse. Senti-me atraído e nós tivemos um relacionamento durante algum tempo. Depois de mais ou menos um mês, ela veio me dizer que estava grávida e que estava disposta a negociar.

O estômago de Bella revirou, enojado e revoltado, e ela levou uma mão à barriga na esperança de acalmar a si mesma.

— Como assim negociar?

Ele moveu os ombros.

— Eu me casava com ela e ela não fazia um escândalo sobre eu a abandonar. Ela queria o meu dinheiro. — Ele emendou a explicação, mas imaginava que aquilo já estivesse subentendido.

— Você não casou com ela.

— Maldição, não. Eu não queria casar, não queria nem ser pai, mas eu sabia que a criança era minha responsabilidade. Então, convenci Miranda a vir morar aqui, enquanto estivesse grávida.

— E ela aceitou, simples assim?

— Ela não tinha escolha.

— Mas e quanto a ameaça dela?

Edward ergueu os olhos para ela. Seu olhar estava sério, frio e resoluto.

— Ninguém me ameaça, Bella. — disse em voz baixa. — Nunca.

Bella respirou fundo e assentiu lentamente. Depois de tudo o que descobrira hoje, sabia o que isso significava.

— Você fez Miranda ficar por causa do Anthony. — disse ela, após algum tempo.

— Sim. — Ele observou o jardim lá fora, sem realmente vê-lo, os olhos distantes, naquela época. Essa, talvez, tivesse sido a única escolha certa que fizera. — Quando percebeu que eu não cederia, Miranda assinou um contrato bem amarrado, que dizia que ela tinha de ficar aqui enquanto estivesse grávida. Uma vez que o bebê nascesse, ela devia decidir se faria parte da vida da criança ou não. De um jeito ou de outro, ela teria que deixar esse lugar quando não estivesse mais grávida.

Confusão estampou os olhos de Bella.

— Então você a separou do Anthony.

Ele a fitou, furioso.

— Miranda não queria o Anthony, Bella. Ela queria o meu dinheiro. — replicou. — Sabe o que ela escolheu, quando ele nasceu?

Bella crispou os lábios.

— Ela foi embora.

Ele assentiu, cerrando as mãos em punho e voltando a olhar através da janela.

— Ela não queria o Anthony. — repetiu.

— O que aconteceu quando ela foi embora? — quis saber Bella. — Você pensou que ela estava morta.

— Sim. Ela foi embora dois dias depois de o Anthony nascer. Seis meses depois, eu soube que ela tinha se envolvido com um chefe do crime em Nova York e acabou sendo assassinada. — murmurou ele, tornando-se pensativo agora.

Miranda havia forjado a própria morte, concluiu Edward. Devia ter feito isso para tentar algo contra ele. Só não entendia como ela conseguira confiança para fazer isso. Até onde sabia, o poder dela era nenhum diante dele. Mas o modo como ela abordara Bella, claramente desafiando-o, demonstrava que estava mais confiante e contava com mais recursos do que os que tinha sete anos atrás.

— Miranda disse mais coisas a você, Bella? — Edward quis saber, esquecendo-se da regra que ela impusera sobre ele não fazer perguntas. — Ela contou algo além do que discutimos até agora?

Bella não se importou em quebrar as regras. Imaginava que sua resposta fosse importante.

— Miranda disse que a tarefa dela era me procurar e revelar os seus segredos. Ela está trabalhando com a mesma pessoa que vem me passando aqueles telefonemas. Ela disse que o nome dele — ou o apelido — é Russo.

— Russo?

— Você o conhece?

Os olhos dele escureceram.

— Não pessoalmente. — respondeu. — Ele vem me causando problemas no que diz respeito à Eclipse. — Edward fez uma pausa, considerando a possibilidade de poupá-la da informação sobre os assassinatos. Mas, no fim, lembrou-se do ultimato dela e decidiu-se por contar tudo: — Russo é responsável pela morte de mulheres que frequentam a Elipse. Estamos tentando pegá-lo há cerca de três meses.

Bella levou uma mão ao coração.

— Um assassino?

Edward assentiu.

— No mundo em que vivo, tenho que lidar com esse tipo de coisa. Isso faz parte da minha vida.

Ela considerou as palavras. Assassinato, pensou. Tinha vivido esses anos todos atormentada pela lembrança de tirar uma vida. E agora se via relacionada a um homem que lidava com aquele assunto numa base diária.

Naquele momento, a reação quase despreocupada que Edward tivera quando ela lhe contara sobre seu passado fazia mais sentindo. Ele não tinha ficado surpreso, nem tão chocado com a revelação quanto Bella esperara.

Edward estava habituado aquilo. Talvez, ele até mesmo...

Ela abraçou a si mesma. Incapaz de se conter, encarou-o e perguntou:

— Você já matou alguém?

Ele sustentou o olhar, fitando-a nos olhos quando respondeu.

— Já fui responsável, direta ou indiretamente, pela morte de vinte e uma pessoas.

Bella fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

— Isso é demais. — disse ela, gesticulando com as mãos, como em rendição. — Eu não consigo ouvir mais nada. Eu… preciso ficar sozinha. Preciso de um tempo.

Edward sentiu uma onda de pânico invadi-lo. Fora estúpido. Tinha tentando evitar exatamente isso, mas falhara miseravelmente. Agora, estava prestes a perder Bella. Estava prestes a vê-la se afastar da pior maneira que poderia acontecer.

Ele deu um passo à frente, ergueu a mão, mas, antes que pudesse tocá-la, ela se esquivou.

— Bella, por favor, as coisas não precisam mudar. Sou o mesmo homem desta manhã. Você não precisa ter medo de mim.

— Não estou com medo. Só estou confusa e preciso pensar. — replicou ela, afastando-se e andando pela sala. — Isso é muito sério, Edward. A máfia. Você é da máfia! Um criminoso, que faz coisas ilegais. Que mata pessoas.

— Eu já disse que não sinto orgulho disso. Mas também não posso fugir dessa parte da minha vida. Não posso evitar. Não agora, pelo menos. — Ele a observou. — Eu sei que você está  
decepcionada e lamento por as coisas terem acontecido dessa forma, mas não tome nenhuma atitude drástica. Por favor, pense antes de decidir qualquer coisa.

— Por quê? — replicou ela, o olhar perigoso. — Você tem medo que eu vá à polícia e que denuncie você?

— Porque eu não quero perder você, Bella. Não sob essas circunstâncias.

— Você devia ter sido honesto comigo se não queria me perder.

— Eu estava com medo! — replicou ele e observou a mudança nos olhos dela diante de sua admissão. Tomando isso como uma vantagem, continuou: — Tenho medo de perdê-la, Bella.  
Quando você me contou sobre seu passado, o modo como o crime que você acha que cometeu ainda a afeta, sua culpa por ter matado alguém. Eu sabia que não seria fácil para você quando eu contasse sobre meus negócios. Sabia que você teria que lidar com seus próprios valores. Por isso, adiei o momento de termos essa conversa. Cometi um erro ao decidir atrasar as coisas, mas isso é algo que não posso mais mudar.

Novamente, Bella sentiu o coração dividido. Mas, diante do que ele dissera, escolheu semicerrar os olhos e questionar:

— O crime que eu acho que cometi?

Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não percebera que dissera aquilo. Mas, agora que o fizera, explicou sobre sua investigação, confessou que já sabia sobre o passado dela, quando Bella lhe contara.

Bella ouviu tudo em silêncio, sem esboçar uma única reação, ciente de que seu aparente  
distanciamento acrescentava uma nota de desespero no tom de voz dele. Mas sentia-se furiosa demais para se importar com isso.

Porém, quando chegou o momento de Edward contar sobre a conversa que tivera com Tanya, Bella esqueceu seu distanciamento e o interrompeu, perdendo o controle.

— Você investigou a minha vida e resolveu consertar meus problemas sem me consultar, sem contar a verdade para mim?

— Eu estava tentando ajudar você, Bella.

— Pelas minhas costas! — Ela exclamou, gesticulando, indignada. — Você devia ter me dito o que estava fazendo. Isso envolvia a mim, Edward. — replicou ela, furiosa, andando de um lado a outro na sala.

Edward crispou os lábios. Não perdia o controle com frequência, nem alterava a voz ou demonstrava seu temperamento, mas estava chegando ao próprio limite.

— Você não sabe como as coisas funcionam para mim. — disse, entredentes, buscando ele mesmo manter o mínimo de tranquilidade. — É importante manter sigilo numa operação como essa.

Bella se virou para fitá-lo, a expressão não apenas furiosa, mas perigosa, ameaçadora.

— Nunca mais interfira na minha vida sem o meu conhecimento, Edward. Eu não sou uma maldita operação. — Ela deu um passo à frente, na direção dele. — Você pode ser um mafioso, ter poder, ter um mundo aos seus pés, mas você não vai brincar de Deus comigo. Estou farta de homens influenciando no rumo da minha vida! Governo o meu próprio mundo agora. Se algum dia você me ajudar, vai ser porque eu permiti, nada menos que isso.

Os olhos dele escureceram, ameaçadores, as pupilas dominando o verde lacustre. Devolvendo o olhar perigoso, ela se preparou para a batalha que via brilhar ali.

Um silêncio agitado, pesado e furioso permaneceu entre eles, enquanto Edward e Bella encaravam um ao outro. O ar recendia ao orgulho e à fúria de duas personalidades fortes, que se  
confrontavam naquele momento, testando uma a outra.

Mas, embora houvesse orgulho envolvido, após um longo tempo pensando, Edward sabia que não lhe restava muito mais a não ser admitir o próprio erro.

— Você está certa. — Ele disse, afinal, em um tom rígido, mas também de rendição. — Eu devia tê-la consultado. Não devia ter interferido na sua vida. Também devia ter sido honesto com você há muito tempo. Sobre tudo.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, a expressão meio surpresa, meio cética. Esperava que ele demorasse a ceder — ou, talvez, tivesse pensado que ele não admitiria que errara. Por isso, precisou de algum tempo para decidir a própria reação.

Quando isso aconteceu, ela ficou aliviada. Um pouco triunfante, também, mas, sobretudo, aliviada.

Sentindo-se exausta, ela deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

— Vou precisar de tempo para lidar com essas revelações, Edward. Acho... Acho que é melhor nós darmos um tempo.

A expressão dele tornou-se perdida.

— Você está rompendo comigo?

— Eu não disse isso. Só preciso de um tempo. — replicou Bella. — Vou passar algum tempo no meu apartamento. — avisou ela e começou a caminhar até a porta, mas Edward segurou seu braço.

— Bella, por favor.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo.

— Me solte. Preciso ir. Preciso pensar. Longe de você.

Edward contraiu o maxilar, sentindo-se desesperado, miserável e derrotado. Mas, no fim, assentiu e a soltou.

— E quanto a Anthony? — Ele quis saber.

— Meus sentimentos por Anthony não mudaram. — Nem o que sinto por você, pensou ela. — Mas eu estou confusa e preciso de um tempo para assimilar e compreender tudo o que conversamos. — disse e, sem mais, seguiu caminho para fora da sala.

Antes de sair, parou na soleira da porta e virou-se para fitá-lo.

— Por favor, não me procure. Nós nos falaremos quando eu estiver pronta.

Ele contraiu o maxilar, a expressão endurecendo.

— Se é assim que você quer.

— É, é assim que eu quero. — Ela assentiu, rigidamente.

— Não há nada que eu possa dizer para convencê-la a ficar? — Edward tentou uma última vez.

Ela o fitou.

— Você devia ter tentado a verdade, Edward. Mas agora é tarde para isso.

* * *

**N/A: ****Digam-me o que acharam, mas sem combo de comentários! Por favor. :)**


	23. Capítulo Vinte e Dois

**N/A: Aí vai mais um. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS**

Angela chegou em casa murmurando um xingamento já no corredor de seu andar. Fazia semanas que a fechadura de sua porta estava com defeito. A chave sempre emperrava e precisava de uma manobra especial — que envolvia forçá-la para cima e girá-la — para funcionar. Mas Angela sempre se esquecia do modo certo de executar o truque e, como consequência, passava sempre uns dez minutos tentando abrir a própria porta.

Esse tipo de problema já teria sido resolvido se Bella ainda estivesse vivendo ali. A amiga era sempre aquela que se lembrava de consertos, reparos, manutenções e essas coisas relacionadas à administração de um apartamento. Não era à toa que Bella fosse uma organizadora de casamentos tão boa — ela tinha memória para detalhes, tanto quanto tinha criatividade para decorar festas. Angela só tinha criatividade. Sua memória para algo além de bolos e doces era medíocre.

Quando, finalmente, ela conseguiu entrar no apartamento, largou a chave no aparador e seguiu para a cozinha, descarregando o conteúdo de sua bolsa reciclável.

Para aquela noite, como o noivo estava de plantão no hospital, fazendo algo útil e ajudando a salvar vidas, e a melhor amiga agora morava na parte nobre da cidade, vivendo o próprio conto de fadas, Angela planejara uma noite de inutilidade em casa, entupindo-se de rocambole que ela fizera no trabalho e vinho que ela comprara na sua delicatessen favorita.

Aquela seria uma noite solitária.

Resignada, Angela deixou sua refeição na bancada da cozinha e foi para o quarto preparar o próprio banho.

Quando passava em frente ao quarto de Bella, porém, ouviu um barulho do lado de dentro e resolveu investigar. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou a melhor amiga sentada na cama, observando a televisão ligada com um olhar distante.

— Bella?

Ela fitou a amiga. Não tinha percebido que Angela chegara, nem que ela entrara no quarto.

— Oi, Angie. — Bella tentou um sorriso, colocando a televisão no mudo.

Angela se aproximou, pouco convencida com o sorriso que a outra esboçara, e sentou na cama. Ela observou Bella. Uma olhada na amiga e sabia que havia algo errado.

— O que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui?

Bella moveu os ombros.

— Eu precisava ficar sozinha.

— Você e Edward brigaram?

— Não foi uma briga. — refletiu Bella, abraçando as pernas dobradas e apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. Ela fitou a televisão, agora emudecida, mas não estava prestando atenção ao que passava ali. — Eu descobri certas coisas sobre Edward — coisas sérias — e precisava de algum tempo para processá-las.

— E você já conseguiu? Processá-las, quero dizer.

— Não. — Bella meneou a cabeça, os olhos distraídos, distantes. — Ainda me sinto confusa. Como se não compreendesse minha própria reação.

Angela segurou a mão de Bella, encontrando os olhos dela quando ela a fitou.

— Quer conversar sobre essas coisas sérias? — propôs. — Estou aqui para isso, se você quiser. Ou posso simplesmente ficar aqui, em silêncio, com você. Só me diga o que você quer fazer e nós faremos.

Bella sorriu em agradecimento. Ela e Angela não mantinham segredos uma da outra, lembrou-se. Levara bastante tempo até confiar na amiga o suficiente para lhe contar sobre seu passado e, mesmo quando resolvera contar, Bella não tivera garantias de que atitude Angela tomaria.

Mas a amiga se mostrara compreensiva, solidária até, demonstrando a mesma lealdade silenciosa que Edward demonstrava quando dizia que acreditava que Bella se tornara uma pessoa melhor e, por isso, merecia uma segunda chance.

Bella espantou o pensamento sobre Edward. Não queria pensar nele naquele momento. Muito menos queria pensar na compreensão dele e o que havia por trás disso.

Ela fitou a amiga.

— Obrigada, Angie. Eu quero conversar com você.

— Fico feliz de ouvir isso, pois eu fiz um rocambole clandestino hoje, na PW, e tinha intenção de devorá-lo sozinha. Mas, agora que você está aqui, nós poderemos dividir as calorias.

— Parece maravilhoso. — declarou Bella e levantou-se.

Revelações criminosas e rocambole clandestino, pensou. Que dia!

— ~ —

Meia hora depois, com a sobremesa completamente desaparecida e mais da metade da garrafa de vinho esvaziada, Bella contou à melhor amiga sobre o que acontecera durante suas últimas semanas na mansão, até chegar àquela tarde, quando descobrira a verdade sobre Edward e as atividades que ele exercia em nome família Cullen no mundo do crime.

Angela ouviu tudo em silêncio, apenas observando as reações e palavras de Bella, até que a narração da outra chegou ao fim.

Quando terminou, Bella bebeu um longo gole de vinho, esvaziando sua taça, e fitou Angela com um misto de culpa e determinação no olhar.

— Eu sei que pode soar estranho, mas, durante o tempo que fiquei aqui, pensando, eu me dei conta de que não estou irritada com Edward pelas coisas que descobri sobre ele. Fiquei irritada porque ele não me contou antes, porque eu tive que descobrir através da ex-namorada dele. Mas isso é até onde minha irritação vai. — Ela murmurou e fitou as próprias mãos. — Você não acha… Não acha que isso é errado?

Angela recebeu a pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Você está me perguntando se eu acho errado você não condenar o que Edward é porque o ama mais que isso?

Bella abriu a boca para replicar, mas fechou-a novamente, tentando organizar os próprios pensamentos. Sim, era exatamente assim que se sentia em relação àquela situação com Edward. Mas não conseguia admitir isso a si mesma.

— É só que… parece errado que eu reaja com indiferença.

Angela fez uma careta.

— Sim, é completamente errado não ter a reação que a sociedade espera de você. Faz muito sentido você renunciar à sua felicidade, abrir mão do homem que ama, só porque há quem diga que o que Edward faz é errado. Diga-me, ele alguma vez deu motivo para você temê-lo?

— Não. Nunca senti medo de Edward. Sempre soube que ele era perigoso, mas também sempre soube que ele nunca faria alguma coisa comigo. Simplesmente sei que ele não faria.

Angela assentiu, terminando o vinho.

— Não sei por que você pensa tanto, Bella. — disse ela, após algum tempo. — Não sei nem porque você acha que tem dúvidas.

— Como assim?

Angela a fitou, séria.

— Ok. — disse, sentando-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas em posição de ioga. — Vou contar uma história a você. — informou ela, a expressão determinada. — Há cerca de cinco anos, eu conheci essa garota. Ela era legal, inteligente, leal e muito empenhada em ser alguma coisa na vida. Nós nos tornamos amigas super rápido. Ela trabalhava durante o dia, enquanto estudava à noite. De novo, empenhada em ser algo, em fazer algo relevante. Eu a admirava por isso e gostava de tê-la como amiga. Nós nos dávamos bem, como irmãs, tanto que começamos a morar juntas. Foi então que ela resolveu me contar um segredo que ela tinha. Um segredo obscuro — era como ela chamava. Pois bem, ela me contou esse tal segredo e, quando o fez, disse que entenderia se eu me afastasse. O tal segredo era mesmo obscuro, mas você sabe o que eu fiz?

— Você não se afastou.

— Não, não me afastei. — Angela assentiu, gesticulando com sua taça. — Eu podia, algumas pessoas até mesmo diriam que eu devia, mas eu não quis fazer isso. Não quis. Meu coração não acreditava que aquela garota, uma pessoa incrível, que eu amava como uma irmã e que eu acreditava ser uma pessoa admirável, fosse ruim. Do modo como eu via, havia um antes e um depois para ela. Dois lados da mesma pessoa. Por isso, eu escolhi ficar ao lado dela, continuar aquela amizade. Pouco tempo depois, você sabe o que aconteceu?

— Eu apresentei você ao Ben.

— Exato. Você me apresentou ao homem da minha vida. Imagine! Imagine o quanto eu teria aberto mão da minha própria felicidade se tivesse me afastado de você. Se tivesse seguido a opinião dos outros, dado ouvidos ao que os outros iam pensar, ao invés de ouvir meu coração. Talvez eu não fosse tão feliz agora. — Ela fez uma pausa, pensativa por um instante. Então, estendeu a mão para tocar a da amiga. — É uma questão de escolha, Bella. Uma escolha entre o que os outros esperam de você e o que você realmente deseja, no seu coração. Eu sei porque você está reticente em relação a Edward. Você tem os seus valores e, uma vez que já viveu tendo que lidar constantemente com a opinião dos outros, sei que isso ainda afeta você. Mas faça um favor a si mesma e esqueça o resto. Pense, mas pense dando ouvidos ao que você realmente sente. No fim, isso é o que vai lhe trazer felicidade.

— ~ —

Com os conselhos de Angela mesclando-se aos seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos, Bella permaneceu no apartamento que dividia com a amiga, sem entrar em contato com Edward, durante as duas semanas seguintes. Ele também não a procurou, como ela solicitara, e essa atitude dele tanto a deixava aliviada quanto aflita.

Com a sala de estar imersa nas luzes do sol poente, ela ocupou um lugar no parapeito da janela e observou o céu de verão, pensativa. Não entendia o que estava sentido. Não entendia como ainda podia estar tão dividida, mesmo depois de tudo o que ouvira, depois do que já pensara sobre as revelações de Edward.

Imaginava que devesse estar furiosa. E estava. Também imaginava que devia se sentir traída — afinal, ele não apenas escondera coisas sérias dela, mas também agira, supostamente, em seu benefício, mas sem consultá-la.

Ainda assim, mesmo imaginando isso, mesmo sentindo isso, continuava dividida.

Ela amava Edward. Apesar de tudo o que descobrira, ela ainda o amava e não parava de pensar no que ele dissera sobre ter medo de perdê-la.

Mas ele não havia dito que temia isso porque a amava também.

Ela devia ter esclarecido aquilo, pensou Bella. Devia tê-lo feito revelar os próprios sentimentos, quando tiveram aquela conversa uma semana atrás. Mas, descobriu, não teria sido capaz de fazer isso. Nunca conseguiria ter descoberto os sentimentos, os reais sentimentos de Edward, durante aquela conversa. Não queria descobrir sob aquelas circunstâncias. Se ele não a amasse, não estava pronta para lidar com mais essa decepção. Se ele a amasse, não queria arrancar a confissão em meio a uma discussão.

Por isso, precisara de algum tempo para si mesma. Algumas pessoas diriam que ela estava pensando demais. Talvez, estivessem certas. Mas, se isso era verdade, ela pensava demais porque sentia demais.

Sentia muito mais do que esperara, do que previra, quando topara ao acaso com Edward, por intermédio de Anthony. Ela não estava em busca de um caso, nem de romance, muito menos de um envolvimento tão forte quanto o que desenvolvera com Edward, e também com Anthony, quando os conhecera meses atrás.

Mas tinha encontrado tudo isso mesmo assim.

O problema era que esse amor, esse sentimento intenso, no que dizia respeito a Edward, vinha acompanhado de um enorme porém.

Edward era um homem com um lado obscuro, um com o qual ela não sabia como lidar. Imaginara, quando descobrira sobre o lado criminoso dele, um lado que entrava em choque com uma parte dela, que nunca fosse capaz de aceitá-lo.

Mas o tempo, como acontecia, havia passado e, agora, ela já não se sentia mais tão incapaz de compreender.

Ela seria capaz de aceitar aquilo, de aceitar aquele lado de Edward?, perguntava-se. Seria capaz de aceitar por amor?

Bella nunca se imaginara — nem mesmo se imaginava — como a protagonista de um romance bobinho, uma protagonista completamente cega de amores pelo personagem masculino. Não se imaginava fechando os olhos para os defeitos dele apenas por um amor que beirava a devoção.

Ela não estava cega. Enxergava, e enxergava claramente. Tudo.

Mas, no fim, Angela tinha razão, percebeu. Não era uma questão de fechar os olhos, de confundir amor com devoção, ou cegueira.

Era uma questão de escolha.

Edward podia ser um criminoso, estar envolvido com coisas que a deixavam reticente, mas ele não era só isso. Ela o conhecia, sabia tudo o que ele era, inclusive o sentimento que tinha por ele.

No fim, ela não poderia separar as duas coisas e ficar só com a parte boa. Não havia escolha aqui. Mas havia escolha no que dizia respeito entre escolher o que sentia e o resto.

Levantando-se, ela pegou sua bolsa e deixou o apartamento, decidindo-se.

Não havia garantias. Mas esperava que, no fim, sua escolha fosse suficiente.

— ~ —

Edward havia dedicado aquele dia de sábado para o filho. A proximidade que haviam desenvolvido nos últimos meses já era algo sólido e natural. Mesmo que ainda houvessem momentos de estranheza, eles se adaptavam rapidamente a uma nova atividade e desconstruíam quaisquer desconforto, transformando-o em naturalidade.

Eles passavam bastante tempo juntos. Era o que acontecia quando Bella estava por perto, mas fazia duas semanas que ela voltara para o apartamento dela, de modo que o tempo que tinham, agora, era apenas dos dois. Isso não impedia nem Edward, nem Anthony, de sentir a falta dela, mas eles tinham sua própria relação também.

Depois de uma partida de futebol, um demorado banho para Anthony e uma ducha rápida para Edward, pai e filho reuniram-se na sala de estar para várias partidas de jogo de tabuleiro. Jogos de tabuleiro, Edward acabou por descobrir, era a atividade de que Anthony mais gostava e, embora ele tivesse pagado pela maior parte daqueles jogos, Edward não sabia que o filho possuía tantas caixas deles.

Mas o fato é que eles passaram o resto da manhã jogando partidas de tantos jogos que Edward não conseguia lembrar o nome da metade deles. Anthony, porém, parecia conhecer as regras de todos eles e, para surpresa e divertimento de Edward, tinha muita paciência para ensinar as regras ao pai.

Ou, pensou Edward, talvez o filho quisesse tanto jogar com ele que não se importava de repetir várias vezes a mesma explicação ou corrigir o pai quando Edward fazia algo errado. Perceber isso ainda o aborrecia, mas começava a olhar esses erros como acertos, agora que estava mais próximo do filho.

Quando enjoou dos jogos de tabuleiro, Anthony decidiu que queria assistir um pouco de televisão, com o pai, no quarto de Edward. Foi durante o episódio de um desenho com uma família de porcos falantes que Anthony abordou o pai sobre algo que o estava incomodando:

— Pai, por que a Bella não fica mais aqui, com a gente?

Edward observou os bonecos animados na tela, sem prestar atenção, enquanto acariciava os cabelos do filho e pensava numa resposta.

— Porque ela precisa de um tempo para ficar sozinha. Por isso ela voltou para o apartamento dela.

— E ela não podia fazer isso aqui? Às vezes, eu fico sozinho no meu quarto. Ninguém entra lá.

Edward sorriu, por um instante, acalentado pela lógica infantil.

— Bella precisava de outro tipo de solidão, Anthony. — explicou, tentando ser o mais sincero possível numa linguagem simples, que o filho compreendesse. Anthony podia ter seis anos, mas havia coisas que ele podia saber, coisas que Edward não precisava esconder do filho. — É uma coisa de adultos, mas ela precisava ficar longe de mim, porque nós tivemos um desentendimento.

— O que é isso?

— Uma briga. — explicou Edward. — Bella e eu brigamos.

Anthony ficou em silêncio um instante. Então, desencostou-se do pai e sentou na cama de modo a fitar Edward.

— Você gritou com a Bella, pai? Ela ficou triste por causa disso e foi embora?

— Não, claro que não. Eu jamais gritaria com a Bella ou com você. — replicou Edward, o tom firme, mas ameno. — Mas eu disse algumas coisas a ela, coisas que, sim, deixaram a Bella triste.

O menino considerou a confissão do pai.

— E você pediu desculpas para ela?

Edward pensou sobre aquilo e ficou surpreso quando se deu conta de que a resposta era negativa. Tinha admitido que errara, mas não chegara a pedir desculpas à Bella.

— Eu não pedi desculpas, Anthony. — admitiu Edward e estava prestes a continuar, mas o filho o interrompeu:

— Posso falar com a Bella, pai?

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, curioso com a solicitação do filho e o que o motivara.

— Por que você está pedindo isso?

— Porque eu quero dizer para a Bella que você nunca vai gritar com ela e que você sente muito, muito mesmo por ter deixado ela triste. Quero ajudar você, pai.

Edward sentiu uma potente onda de calor e emoção atravessá-lo. Seu filho, com uma lógica tão simples, tão infantil, era capaz de tocá-lo profundamente e fazê-lo se sentir. Podia se arrepender de muitas coisas, mas a presença de Anthony em sua vida era uma constante lembrança de que as coisas podiam ser melhores. De que ele podia torná-las melhores.

— Obrigado, amigão. — disse Edward, beijando o topo da cabeça do filho. — Eu aviso você quando precisar da sua ajuda, ok?

Anthony assentiu e, para a surpresa do pai, abraçou-o com força.

— Não fica triste, pai. A Bella vai voltar. Eu sei disso.

— ~ —

Logo depois da conversa entre pai e filho, eles voltaram a assistir televisão e Anthony acabou cochilando. Edward aproveitou isso para retornar uma ligação que recebera mais cedo, mas, quando encerrou a conversa, percebeu que não tinha mais trabalho a resolver. Tinha, realmente, limpado a agenda para passar o domingo com Anthony. Mas, agora que o filho estava dormindo, ele se via numa situação em que não se encontrava há muito tempo: sem nada para fazer.

Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, desejou que Bella estivesse ali. Seria ótimo não ter nada para fazer com ela. Mas, no momento, Bella estava mais distante que a Lua, pensou Edward e foi ao bar de seu escritório servir-se de um pouco de vinho.

Tinto dessa vez, decidiu, enchendo a taça. A casa estava silenciosa, o dia ensolarado entrava pelas janelas altas, preenchendo os cômodos e corredores com um brilho cálido e dourado, também calmo, de alguma forma. Ele e o ambiente estavam no humor para uma taça de vinho tinto.

Ele bebeu, observando a extensa propriedade ao redor da casa. Não havia brisa soprando, de modo que até mesmo a densa floresta às costas da mansão estava parada e silenciosa.

Tinha sido exatamente por causa daquela calmaria que Edward decidira construir sua casa ali, naquele lugar. Ele não tinha Anthony na época, mas, agora que parava para pensar, aquele era o lugar ideal para uma criança crescer. Havia espaço suficiente lá fora para o filho correr e gastar energia, como eles tinham feito de manhã, quando jogaram futebol naquele mesmo gramado que Edward observava através das janelas. No lado de dentro, a casa tinha cômodos amplos, equipados e preparados para contribuir com a educação de Anthony, assim como sua diversão.

Edward nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, mas essas características o faziam lembrar-se da casa onde ele fora criado. A Mansão dos Cullen, onde Esme e Carlisle agora viviam, também tinha um terreno amplo e cômodos onde ele e Alice haviam sido educados. Era um lugar rígido, Edward não negava, mas também possuía um toque caloroso, que a mãe sempre adicionara ao ambiente.

Era esse calor, pensou Edward, que faltava, agora, em sua casa. Saindo do escritório, ele atravessou o corredor, observando como era tudo elegante e impecável — um tanto frio, acrescentou. Sem querer, percebeu, tinha mergulhado sua casa na mesma rigidez que o pai mergulhara a mansão, quando ele era criança.

Sempre que o pai de Edward estava em casa, o clima na Mansão era formal, sério e, para um garoto de seis anos, assustador. Ele detestava sua casa nessas ocasiões e, por isso, optara por se mudar quando julgou que a mãe estava feliz e não precisava mais dele.

Edward tinha construído sua nova casa jurando a si mesmo que as coisas seriam diferentes quando chegasse a hora de ter sua própria família. Mas, percebeu, em algum momento antes de Anthony nascer, essa promessa tinha se perdido.

Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o seu relacionamento confuso e conturbado com a mãe de Anthony. Certamente, o fato de que, quando descobriu que seria pai, ainda não estivesse preparado para isso. Mas, acima de tudo, ele não cumprira a promessa por causa de si mesmo. Porque não tentara curar-se completamente do passado que, ele sabia, ainda o atormentava.

Como podia cuidar de Anthony, amá-lo corretamente, se ele ainda era uma bagunça cheia de mágoa, pesar e fúria pelo que fizera?

Ele não se achava digno de desejar o amor do filho, alguém tão inocente e feliz. Por isso, colocara todas aquelas horas de trabalho, reuniões e chamados de última hora entre si mesmo e Anthony.

Mas, agora que parava para pensar, esse medo quase parecia uma bobagem. Nem Anthony, nem ele, mereciam sofrer daquele modo.

Sem perceber, Edward se viu na sala de música, diante do piano de calda que costumava tocar incessantemente quando era jovem, na esperança de esquecer os problemas com seu pai. Agora, raramente tocava. Nem mesmo em ocasiões especiais, pois, após suas constantes recusas, todos haviam parado de pedir que tocasse.

Ele passou os dedos sobre as teclas, o gesto distraído. Retomar a música parecia uma ótima forma de superar o passado, pensou. Deixando a taça de lado, sentou-se diante do piano e, sem pensar muito, tocou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

Com fluidez e suavidade, como sempre acontecia, a música surgiu na sala como se fosse uma parte dele mesmo. Tocar piano sempre tinha sido natural para Edward, como respirar. E, embora tocar as teclas e fazer surgir uma melodia envolvente exigisse grande habilidade, ele fazia isso sem pensar muito no que fazia. A música estava sempre dentro dele, pronta para ser transposta para o piano e alegrar, emocionar ou quaisquer que fossem os sentimentos que desejasse transmitir quando tocava.

Ele teria sido um grande pianista, sabia disso, sua família sabia disso, mas o pai jamais quisera ouvir falar de seu filho seguir uma carreira como músico. Não, seu pai queria que ele fosse como ele: frio, distante e um criminoso. O pai tinha matado seus sonhos, enterrado-os tão fundo que Edward até mesmo havia se esquecido deles, até que não restou nada ao filho a não ser tornar-se um homem amargurado e magoado como o próprio pai.

A música cresceu, junto com os pensamentos de Edward, e tornou-se mais alta, mais intensa, um tanto furiosa. Como uma extensão do que pensava e do que sentia.

Mas o pai não tinha matado o que ele era. Por mais que tentasse, o pai não conseguira torná-lo insensível. Edward ainda sentia, era capaz de ter sentimentos, como o pai nunca fora. A música que fluíra dele, na juventude, que ele externava agora, naquela sala, sob a luz pálida do sol, não era a prova disso?

Ah, era, pensou Edward, os dedos deslizando sobre as teclas, com mais suavidade agora. O choro de notas transformou-se, lentamente, em algo mais alegre, mais vivo.

Ele sentia. Ele amava.

Amava o garotinho adorável, inocente e maravilhoso que dormia pacificamente no andar de cima e que, de algum modo, ele fora responsável por trazer a este mundo. Amava a família, a mãe, sua doce e gentil mãe — uma mulher frágil, que ele desejava proteger, mas que ele também admirava por sua silenciosa força. Amava a irmã, com seu apego descuidado e sincero pela vida, o amor e o que era divertido.

E, sobretudo, ele amava Bella. Amava a mulher que, em pouco tempo, o fizera despertar para esse sentimento.

Edward abriu os olhos.

Amava a mulher que estava parada na soleira de sua porta, naquele instante, como se seus pensamentos sobre ela a tivessem trazido ali.

Bella o observava, com uma mão sobre o coração e lágrimas nos olhos. Não sabia o que dizer. Não quando o que acabara de ouvir tinha-a tocado tão profundamente, bagunçando seu interior, fazendo-a sentir um misto de alegria e tristeza. O que ele tocava era triste, ainda assim belo, e ela sabia que era um reflexo dos sentimentos que ele guardava profundamente dentro de si mesmo.

A música não cessou quando Edward viu Bella, mas, sim, diminuiu, degrau por degrau, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos nela. Então, num arranjo final, ele encerrou a canção com um floreio triste, dramático, e mergulhou a sala no mais absoluto silêncio.

Eles ficaram assim. Edward sentado ao piano. Bella na soleira da porta. Observando um ao outro, enquanto os ecos da música ainda agitavam seus corações, tocando-os profundamente.

Lentamente, porque esse parecia o ritmo naquele momento, Edward se levantou, os olhos em Bella, e deu um passo na direção dela.

— Você está aqui. — Ele sussurrou, descobrindo que não conseguia um tom mais alto. A intensidade da música que tocara, da realização do que sentia por Bella, dominava-o naquele momento.

Ele a amava.

Bella respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas, e assentiu.

— Estou aqui.

— Isso significa que está pronta?

Ela o observou dar mais um passo em sua direção.

— Sim, estou pronta. — disse Bella. — Estou pronta para uma última conversa, Edward. Uma conversa definitiva.

Ele sentia medo, mas, mesmo assim, assentiu. Também tinha o que conversar com ela, o que confessar à Bella. Por isso, respirou fundo e disse:

— Então, vamos conversar, Bella. Vamos resolver isso.

* * *

**N/A: Posso ter comentários? :)**

**Ps.: Próximo capítulo será postado dia 26-07 (domingo). Se eu conseguir escrever antes, claro que adianto a postagem. **

**Ps².: Não consigo responder todos os comentários. Por isso, tenho medo de ignorar eventuais perguntas que vocês fazem neles. Se eu fizer isso, não é por querer. Então, me cobrem se eu ignorar! **


	24. Capítulo Vinte e Três

**N/A: Oi! Sinto muito por não ter adiantado taaanto assim o capítulo. Me sinto péssima. Especialmente porque vocês são tão queridas, mas tão queridas nos comentários. Muito, muito obrigada por eles. Os comentários (de todo tipo) são meu pagamento e minha eterna fonte de inspiração. :D**

**Adorei que vocês tiveram opiniões diferentes sobre a reação da Bella! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Queria que acontecesse. Obrigada pela sinceridade. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS**

Eles permaneceram na sala de música, mas de pé, pois nenhum dos dois conseguiria sentar. Como Bella dissera, aquela era uma conversa definitiva. O resultado mudaria suas vidas, completamente. Se para melhor ou pior, eles estavam prestes a descobrir.

Por isso, era melhor ficar de pé.

Bella uniu as mãos diante do corpo.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria que você me esclarecesse uma última coisa, Edward. Quero que você me fale sobre sua relação com o seu pai.

Isso o pegou de surpresa.

— Minha relação com meu pai? — Ele repetiu o pedido, tentando entender o que a motivava.

Diante da surpresa e curiosidade dele, Bella resolveu ser mais clara.

— Durante essas duas semanas, eu pensei muito. Ao fazer isso, não pude deixar de perceber um padrão quando a questão envolve os seus dilemas. De uma forma ou de outra, tem sempre o fantasma do seu pai presente. Eu imaginava que houvesse uma história difícil aí, quando conheci você e presenciei sua dificuldade de lidar com Anthony. Pensei que você tinha um pai rígido e descuidado, como o meu. Acredito que estava certa. Mas acho que ele afetou você muito mais do que eu imaginei. Então, me conte sobre sua relação com o seu pai.

Edward considerou o pedido, assentiu. Então, organizou os próprios pensamentos e começou:

— Nós nunca nos demos bem, meu pai e eu. Nossa relação foi ruim desde que consigo me lembrar. Quando eu era criança, tudo o que eu queria era a atenção dele. Queria compartilhar aquela cumplicidade entre pai e filho que toda relação dessa natureza devia ter. Mas o meu pai não estava interessado. Ele queria um sucessor, e foi assim que me tratou desde que nasci.

"Na minha juventude, eu tentei ser o sucessor que ele queria. Para agradá-lo, imagino, e tentar mais uma vez consertar as coisas entre nós. Mas isso não adiantou, especialmente porque eu não concordava com o lado obscuro da minha família. O lado que meu pai mais prezava. Por isso, tentei deixar essa vida de lado e me rebelei contra meu pai. Foi nessa época que abri a Eclipse. — explicou ele e continuou: — Mas, como tudo relacionado a meu pai e ao mundo a que a família Cullen pertence, você não pode simplesmente decidir cair fora. Meu pai me cercou, como pôde, para me fazer ser o que ele queria. Eu resisti, mas, então, decidi iniciar meu próprio jogo e fingir que era o que ele queria. Fingi que faria o que ele queria, mas, na verdade, eu planejava acabar com nossos negócios ilegais. Deu certo, até… — Ele fez uma pausa, lembrado-se. Os olhos tornaram-se escuros, sombrios e atormentados. Quando ele a fitou, Bella viu tristeza por trás do perigo e da frieza na expressão dele.

Inconscientemente, ela deu um passo à frente, na direção dele.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Bella, a voz não mais que um sussurro.

— Cheguei um dia em casa — Edward começou a responder, o olhar distante. — e encontrei meus pais discutindo no escritório. As vozes dos dois estavam alteradas. Foi isso, na verdade, que me fez chegar perto do escritório. Eu nunca tinha ouvido minha mãe alterar a voz, por mais furiosa que ela estivesse. Mas, naquele dia, ela estava gritando. Acho que ela havia chegado ao próprio limite com o meu pai. O casamento deles não era feliz. — explicou.

Bella já sabia disso. Lembrava-se de obter a informação em uma conversa que tivera com Rosalie, na casa de Esme e Carlisle, durante o brunch na mansão.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ouvi a discussão entre os meus pais. Meu pai estava furioso, pois havia descoberto sobre o caso que minha mãe estava tendo com Carlisle. É claro, ele se sentia traído e a culpava totalmente. Eu o ouvi xingá-la, mas o pior de tudo foi quando ele disse que devia tê-la punido mais vezes.

— Punido?

Edward assentiu, rigidamente, sentindo-se inteiramente tenso.

— Ele estava falando de estupro.

Bella empalideceu.

— O seu pai…

— Ele abusou da minha mãe. — Edward continuou por ela, o tom sombrio. Poucos assuntos o deixavam desconfortável, mas esse estava no topo de sua lista e ele simplesmente odiava abordá-lo. — O fato aconteceu quando eu era criança. Minha irmã é uma consequência disso.

Bella levou uma mão à garganta. Sentia as lágrimas ali, queimando-a com a fúria que sentia por aquele homem, o pai de Edward, e com a tristeza que sentia por Esme e por Edward, que tiveram de lidar com aquilo durante todos esses anos.

Estava certa, pesnou. Aquele homem horrível tinha arruinado a vida de toda a família.

Sabia que os fantasmas de Edward tinham origem no relacionamento conturbado que ele tivera com o pai. Mas, agora, descobria que era muito mais que isso. Edward tivera que lidar com uma decepção atrás da outra em relação ao homem que devia orgulá-lo e amá-lo. Ainda, ele tinha assumido o peso de todos os males que o pai causara.

E ele tinha tentado proteger todos desse mal. Ele tinha absorvido toda a culpa e as responsabilidades, de modo que os outros pudessem respirar e viver.

Ela deu mais um passo a frente, fitando-o.

— O que aconteceu quando você ouviu a confissão do seu pai?

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Entrei na sala e discuti com meu pai. Ele não se intimidou, claro. Eu perdi o controle e o ataquei. Minha mãe tentou intervir, e foi por causa dela que eu parei. Soltei meu pai e o deixei ir. Na verdade, fiz minha mãe pensar isso. Naquela noite, quando ele saiu de casa, eu o segui.

— Edward.

— Eu não fiz nada. — Ele esclareceu diante do tom surpreso dela, mas os olhos diziam que sua vontade era outra. — Antes de conseguir abordar meu pai, o carro em que ele estava perdeu o controle numa curva e caiu num vale. O veículo explodiu. — Edward explicou. — Mais tarde, nós descobrimos que os freios haviam sido sabotados. Mas eu não tive nada a ver com isso. — Ele sentiu necessidade de explicar.

— Eu ouvi da primeira vez, quando você disse que não fez nada.

— Não imaginei que você fosse confiar em mim novamente. — replicou ele. — Cometi muitos erros no que diz respeito a conquistar sua confiança.

— Mais erros que acertos. — devolveu Bella, cruzando os braços diante do corpo. — Você descobriu quem sabotou o carro do seu pai?

Ele assentiu.

— Nossas investigações nos levaram aos russos. Por isso, porque era algo esperado dentro do mundo em que vivo, cortei relações com eles desde então. — explicou ele, tentando ler a expressão de Bella.

Ela não estava nem de longe tão impassível e fria como estivera naquela primeira conversa entre eles. Mas, ainda assim, talvez porque estivesse aflito, ele não conseguia decidir se ela viera ali para terminar tudo ou perdoá-lo.

Edward se lembrou de sua conversa com Anthony, quando o filho o questionara sobre sua discussão com Bella. Imaginava que aquele era um ótimo momento de seguir o conselho do filho.

— Bella, eu não disse isso antes, mas sinto muito pela maneira como agi, escondendo tantas coisas de você. Não vou tentar me justificar, pois o que fiz foi errado e não pode ser mudado. Mas você deve saber que eu lamento tê-la enganado, ter tentando resolver sua vida sem o seu consentimento e, sobretudo, eu lamento que você tenha descoberto todas essas coisas importantes por outra pessoa que não eu. É um arrependimento que vou ter pelo resto da vida, mas também é um que eu gostaria de ter a chance de consertar. Por favor, preciso saber se tenho a chance de remediar o estrago que fiz.

Ela ouviu a súplica na voz dele, mas manteve uma expressão neutra. Afinal, essa era a razão porque havia vindo ali.

— Por que você deseja remediar as coisas, Edward?

— Isso é importante para mim. — Ele observou o brilho de decepção nos olhos dela, sentiu-se perdido e desesperado. E, sentindo-se assim, ele contou tudo: — Veja bem, eu tive amor na minha vida. Apesar de meus problemas com meu pai, eu tive minha mãe, minha irmã. Anthony. Mas o que eu sentia — o que sinto — por eles também vem acompanhado de uma vontade de proteger, de um senso de responsabilidade e obrigação. E eu não vejo isso como algo negativo. É só um tipo de amor. — Ele fez uma pausa, organizando os próprios pensamentos. — Então — continuou. —, quando eu conheci você, quando nós nos envolvemos, eu me deparei com outro sentimento. Eu me apaixonei por você, mas era outro tipo de amor. Era algo forte e incrivelmente livre. Eu sabia que não precisava protegê-la. Mesmo sem conhecer seu passado, eu sabia que você era capaz de se manter por si mesma. Não havia obrigação de proteção nenhuma acompanhando o que eu sentia por você. Era a coisa mais livre, de maior leveza e igualdade com a qual me deparei. Mas eu não soube lidar com isso. Nunca senti nada assim. Por isso, quando investiguei sua vida e encontrei seu passado, eu me apeguei ao que conhecia e tentei colocá-la na mesma posição das outras pessoas que amo. Foi um erro. — Ele admitiu, observando-a, encontrando os olhos dela e fixando os seus ali. — Eu jamais devia ter feito algo assim, Bella. O que sinto por você, o sentimento que nós compartilhamos, é forte e livre, de igual para igual. Não fui capaz de admitir isso antes, mas estou fazendo isso agora. A mim mesmo e a você. Eu amo você, Bella. — Ele confessou, aproximando-se dela. — Amo você.

Bella deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo. Desejara tanto ouvi-lo dizer aquelas simples palavras. Oh, ela desejara. Até esse momento, até esse singular momento, não havia percebido o quanto queria ouvi-lo dizer que a amava. Não havia percebido o quão sozinha se sentira antes de Edward entrar em sua vida, mas, agora, percebia que se sentia completa.

E não era um amor utópico, de felizes para sempre, esse que compartilhava com Edward. Ele tinha suas falhas, seus defeitos e momentos ruins para igualar-se aos detalhes maravilhosos, ao momentos de felicidade. E era isso o que o tornava perfeito.

Ele a observou, a neutralidade nos olhos castanhos dando lugar a um misto de choque, incredulidade e emoção.

— Bella? Por favor, diga alguma coisa. Eu não posso perdê-la. Diga-me o que fazer e eu farei. Qualquer coisa, apenas…

— Edward. — Ela o interrompeu e, embora tenha dito o nome dele em um sussurro, o tom simples o fez calar-se.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, ficando tão perto como já não ficava há uma eternidade. Seu coração ficou em suspenso, sofrendo com a possibilidade de que estar assim, tão perto de Bella, talvez não fosse mais possível.

Ele arriscou erguer as mãos e envolver o rosto dela. Sentiu uma pontada de alívio e triunfo quando Bella não se esquivou.

— Diga-me, meu amor, o que eu devo fazer.

Ela sorriu e segurou as mãos dele em seu rosto.

— Você já fez. — sussurrou Bella, observando confusão surgir nos olhos dele. — Eu também amo você, Edward.

Alívio surgiu na expressão dele. Ele fechou os olhos, suspirou, e colou sua testa à de Bella.

— Eu devia ter sido honesto com você desde o princípio. Sobre tudo. Minha atividades, meu passado. Meus sentimentos. Sinto muito.

— Chega de desculpas. — Bella esperou até ele abrir os olhos e fitá-la. — Eu perdoo você e confio em você para nunca mais me deixar de fora. Mas, agora, nós vamos seguir em frente.

Era tudo o que ele precisava.

— Eu amo você, Bella.

Ela sorriu. Ficava melhor a cada vez que o ouvia dizer isso. Era a última peça que faltava para resolverem aquele dilema.

— Também amo você, Edward. — Ela se inclinou para frente, pronta para beijá-lo, mas levou dois dedos aos lábios dele antes que isso acontecesse. — Mas você nunca mais vai esconder coisas assim de mim.

Ele assentiu, a expressão séria e determinada, com a mesma expressão que Anthony tinha quando fazia uma promessa.

— Nunca mais.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso enviesado formando-se em seus lábios. Podia sentir o clima na sala mudando, tornando-se mais ameno, mais normal. Como antes.

— Sabe, Edward, para um mafioso, até que você cede bastante rápido.

Ele também esboçou um sorriso enviesado, a tensão abandonando-o e sendo substituída por descontração. Ainda assim, tentou uma expressão séria quando disse:

— Você deve saber, Bella, que não costumo fazer isso com frequência.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, incerta se o tom dele era de ameaça ou divertimento.

— É mesmo? — Ela refletiu sobre aquilo. — Eu me sinto especial.

— Você é.

Ela estava sorrindo quando ele colou os lábios aos seus, o beijo lento, doce, com um toque apologético. Mas, como a suavidade nunca fora o único sentimento entre eles, o beijo logo se tornou agitado e quente. Havia tanta coisa entre eles naquele momento — o que sobrara da ameaça de uma separação, o fato de que, naquele momento, não havia mais nenhuma barreira entre eles.

O calor não surgiu. Ele aconteceu, súbito, efervescente. Confiante.

Os lábios dela se abriram, recebendo-o, convidando-o. Ele sentiu o gosto dela. Saboreou-o, deleitando-se. Ele sentiu a doçura, a surpreendente força, e perdeu-se nelas. Perdeu-se nessa mulher incrível que ele amava e que, de alguma forma, era capaz de amá-lo, compreendê-lo. Aceitá-lo. Ela era perfeita e ele passaria o resto de seus dias celebrando-a pelo que ela era.

Bella afundou as mãos no cabelos dele e arfou suavemente quando Edward a puxou para mais perto. Entregou-se à proximidade, perdeu-se no calor e na rigidez do corpo dele, confortada pelas sensações familiares que estar com Edward lhe provocava. Eles se encaixavam, sempre, o tempo só tornara essa sentimento mais potente. Mais certo. Ela sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem seu corpo, tocando sua pele, fazendo-a estremecer de prazer.

Eles teriam continuado e avançado, Bella sabia, mas foram interrompidos pelo telefone. O toque incessante até foi ignorado pelos dois. Mas, então, quando a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica, eles foram abruptamente retirados de sua bolha de reconciliação.

— Edward Cullen.

Bella se afastou de Edward, o olhar perplexo, fitando-o com um misto de surpresa e medo.

— É o perseguidor. — Ela disse a Edward, apontando na direção do telefone.

Russo, pensou Edward, crispando os lábios. Pela reação apavorada, ele já imaginava. Aproximando-se da mesa, ele atendeu à ligação, mantendo-a no viva voz.

— O que você quer? — disse ele, interrompendo a pessoa do outro lado da linha no meio de uma frase.

— Ah, você está aí. — disse Russo numa voz de escárnio. — Como foi sua conversa com Isabella?

Bella trocou um novo olhar perplexo com Edward. Como aquele homem sabia que ela estava ali? Ela fez partido para falar, mas Edward ergueu a mão, detendo-a com um olhar determinado.

— Eu já sei que você segue a Bella. — informou Edward, o tom de voz quase entediado, embora os olhos estivessem perigosos. Ele a fitou, então, pois ainda não tivera a chance de dar a ela todos os detalhes envolvendo Russo e a perseguição à ela. Ele voltou a falar com Russo. — Se você ligou para tentar me assustar, não deu certo.

— Oh, mas você está assustado. Veja bem, eu sei que você se importa com Isabella Swan. Ela é diferente de Miranda.

— É muita consideração da sua parte se importar com os meus sentimentos. — observou Edward, recebendo as ameaças com uma calma fria e calculada. — Mas eu dispenso. Agora, por que você não me diz por que está tão empenhado em me assustar, perseguindo a Bella e tudo o mais?

Ele ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo.

— Devo confessar — disse, o tom reflexivo. —, a princípio, minha intenção ao recorrer à Isabella era apenas amedrontá-la. Eu queria vê-la sair correndo para as colinas, como dizem. Mas ela não correu.

— Parece que, como eu, você foi descuidado o bastante para subestimá-la.

— Um erro que não vou cometer duas vezes. — Garantiu a voz do outro lado.

— Certamente, não vai. Você vai deixar a Bella fora disso, Russo. O que quer que o esteja motivando, sei que seu problema é comigo. Então, vamos resolver isso entre nós dois.

— Ah, Edward, o seu pedido é coerente. Mas, veja bem, isso começou com algo contra você. Mas, após meus telefonemas e a ousadia de Isabella Swan, eu não posso ignorá-la. Ela é um desafio.

— Ela não é nada para você. Deixe-a fora disso.

— Não gosto de mulheres imperativas. — replicou Russo, como se não tivesse ouvido Edward. — Elas são perigosas e irritantes. Uma ameaça. Você também devia ter cuidado, Edward.

— Obrigado pelo conselho. — replicou ele, friamente. — Mas vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, Russo. Você pode tentar, mas não vai chegar perto de Bella. Não vai chegar perto de ninguém da minha família.

— Estou mais perto do que você imagina, Edward. — replicou Russo, o tom de voz sombrio. — É só uma questão de tempo.

— Eu sei que você tem vigiado nossos passos. Sei também como você obtém a maioria das informações sobre nós. Mas já estou cuidando disso. O seu delator não vai mais poder ajudá-lo e eu aposto que, quando eu pegá-lo, ele vai ter várias coisas interessantes a me contar sobre você.

A revelação de Edward não pareceu assustar Russo, pois ele riu do outro lado da linha.

— Espero que você lide bem com decepções, Edward.

— Eu lido. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo daqueles que me ameaçam usando minha família. Eu vou destruí-lo, Russo. Em mais maneiras do que você imagina.

Não houve resposta. Então, uma risada breve soou e, um segundo depois, a linha ficou muda.

Bella se aproximou de Edward e tocou o braço dele.

— Tenho certeza de que você vai encontrá-lo.

— E vou acabar com ele. — murmurou Edward, furioso, os olhos perigosos. Então, encontrou os olhos de Bella e se arrependeu da explosão de fúria. — Sinto muito.

— Já disse para você parar de pedir desculpas. — replicou ela, mas levou a mão ao rosto dele para amenizar a situação. — Estou bastante ciente do que você é. E esse homem é horrível. Não me espanta ou amedronta que você queira acabar com ele. Pessoalmente, concordo com você. — Embora, pensou ela, tivesse certeza de que não concordaria com os métodos dele. Ao menos, não na totalidade. — Você foi capaz de reconhecer a voz dele de algum lugar?

Edward meneou a cabeça, encostando-se à mesa.

— A voz não me parece familiar. Mas estou quase certo de que Russo usa algum mecanismo de alteração de voz. Em alguns momentos, o som saía robótico e um pouco distorcido.

Bella assentiu. Também tinha essa impressão, quando falava com aquele homem. Então, ela se aproximou de Edward e segurou o rosto dele, tocando o dedo no cenho que ele mantinha franzido.

— Odeio esse Russo e o fato de que ele estraga nossos momentos bons. — disse ela. — Não vamos mais permitir isso, está bem?

Edward assentiu, sentindo a tensão amenizar. Era bom ter Bella ali, e tê-la sabendo de tudo. Nunca havia percebido, mas apreciava o fato de que tinha alguém com quem compartilhar aqueles problemas.

Ele levou a mão a cintura de Bella, trouxe-a para mais perto. Lidaria com Russo mais tarde.

— Agora — disse Edward. —, onde estávamos?

Bella se preparava para responder quando a porta do escritório foi aberta. Ela praguejou, um pouco frustrada. Definitivamente, alguma coisa estava conspirando contra ela e Edward naquele dia.

Porém, quando Anthony entrou na sala, ela esqueceu completamente a irritação e a má sorte.

Sonolento, o menino vasculhou a sala e, quando encontrou o pai e Bella, arregalou os olhos, despertando completamente.

— Você está aqui! — exclamou o menino, adiantando-se numa corrida em direção à Bella.

Ela o recebeu com os braços abertos e envolveu-o num abraço apertado, erguendo-o do chão. Tinha encontrado Anthony três vezes nessas últimas duas semanas. Mas isso não era nem de longe suficiente, se comparado com o tempo que passara com o menino quando vivia na mansão. Não era suficiente nem em relação a Anthony, nem em relação a Edward, percebeu. Ela tinha sentido falta dos dois.

— Estou aqui, meu amor. — Ela disse, enchendo o menino de beijos no rosto e nos cabelos. — Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

Anthony respondeu com risadinhas. Depois, ainda no colo de Bella, descansou um braço no ombro dela e, com a mãe livre, brincou com umas mechas de cabelo dela.

— Você vai morar com a gente de novo? — Ele quis saber e, antes de obter uma resposta de Bella, fitou o pai. — Você pediu desculpa para ela, pai?

Edward assentiu, a expressão solene.

— Sim, chefe, eu pedi.

Bella olhou entre pai e filho, curiosa.

— Posso saber do que vocês estão falando?

Anthony foi aquele quem lhe deu uma resposta:

— O papai disse que você e ele tinham brigado. Daí, ele disse que você não ficava mais aqui porque você foi ficar sozinha. Mas eu disse que, se ele pedisse desculpas pra você e dissesse que sentia muito, muito, você ia morar com a gente de novo.

— Ah, Anthony. — Bella suspirou, apaixonado-se pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ela beijou o menino na testa, abraçou-o novamente. — Você é tão especial.

Anthony correspondeu ao abraço, sentindo uma coisa engraçada na barriga ao ouvi-la dizer que ele era especial.

— Eu amo você. — confessou o menino.

Duas declarações no mesmo dia, pensou Bella e sentiu as lágrimas, que tentara conter durante esse tempo todo, queimarem sua garganta. Mas ela não queria chorar. Então, se afastou de Anthony, o suficiente para fitá-lo, e sorriu para ele.

— Também amo você. — Bella beijou-o novamente na testa.

Anthony sentiu aquela coisa engraçada na barriga espalhar-se por seu corpo, instalando-se em seu coração.

Edward observou a interação entre seu filho e Bella, pensou no modo como ele e ela haviam voltado a se entender, de maneira ainda mais definitiva. Sua via pessoal parecia cada dia mais bem resolvida.

Uma pena que não pudesse dizer o mesmo dos negócios.

— ~ —

Mais tarde, depois do jantar e de colocar Anthony para dormir, Edward pôde, finalmente, dedicar-se a retomar o que ele e Bella haviam começado naquela tarde, em seu escritório, e que fora interrompido pela ligação de Russo.

Para isso, ele deixou o quarto do filho e foi ao encontro de Bella. Ela sempre o ajudava a colocar Anthony para dormir, mas o deixava sozinho com o filho assim que fazia isso. Ele imaginava que era a maneira dela de não interferir demais em sua relação com o Anthony. Acreditava que Bella o tinha ajudado muito em sua re-aproximação com Anthony. Mas ela não tinha se tornado o único motivo para isso.

Edward se orgulhava de ter, ele mesmo, continuado o que Bella o ajudara a iniciar.

Ele caminhou pelo corredor so segundo andar. Por um instante, considerou a ideia tola de procurá-la no Quarto Rosa. Mas sabia que não a encontraria lá. Por isso, caminhou até o próprio quarto.

Como imaginara, ela estava ali.

Bella se virou quando ouviu a porta ser aberta e sorriu para Edward. Ele fechou a porta, trancou-a, e se aproximou dela.

Ela estava linda, com o brilho pálido da lua derramando-se sobre a pele clara, o vestido simples esvoaçando com a brisa, tocando as curvas que ele conhecia e que desejava sentir novamente. Os olhos brilhavam, com alegria e certeza, tão confiantes e sedutores quanto o sorriso que ela esboçava. Ele tomou um instante para observar tudo isso, absorver as sensações, e deleitar-se no conhecimento de que, agora, absolutamente tudo era real e verdadeiro.

Edward segurou a mão dela e, com os olhos nos de Bella, roçou os lábios nos nós dos dedos com suavidade. Ele sentiu a pele macia, observou os olhos dela escurecerem, em expectativa, em resposta, e sentiu o próprio corpo reagir em antecipação.

— Eu senti sua falta. — sussurrou ele, torturando-a com a voz baixa, carícias lentas, beijos breves em seus braços, em seu rosto. — Nunca mais vou deixá-la ir, Bella. Simplesmente não posso.

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. — prometeu ela, erguendo as mãos, abraçando-o. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, beijando-a ali, depois subindo até encontrar seus lábios. Então, quando os lábios dele encontraram os seus, ela correspondeu ao beijo. Oferecendo o que tinha. O que desejava oferecer.

Tudo.

Ele aceitou, retribuindo com suavidade, carinho e aquela paixão sedutora, sorrateira e potente que só encontrara com Bella. Ele usou as mãos para tocá-la, provocá-la. Senti-la. Usou os lábios, provando o gosto dela, banqueteando-se na doçura, no suntuoso prazer que isso despertava. Fascinado, intoxicado, ele sentiu o perfume dela. Feminino, exótico e sedutor. Então, deixou-se levar.

Bella espalmou uma mão no peito dele. Sentiu a rigidez, a segurança e a força que ele possuía. E também sentiu o coração dele, disparado e errante, como o seu próprio, e perdeu-se na realização de que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Ela afundou a outra mão nos cabelos de Edward, fechou os dedos envolta dos fios rebeldes, e estremeceu quando ele correspondeu deslizando as mãos por seu corpo, descobrindo segredos e despertando sentidos, fazendo o calor surgir tão intenso, tão vívido, como antes.

Havia poder na doçura, percebeu Edward. Oh, ele estava perdido nela. A entrega silenciosa, suave e doce de Bella era a maior arma dela. Ele faria, seria, qualquer coisa por ela. Mas, quando encontrou os olhos dela, sabia que o que era bastava. Não era perfeito, mas ela o amava mesmo assim. E saber isso, perceber isso, era mais potente do que qualquer controle que tivesse tentando manter. Ele era um homem que amava uma mulher doce e forte. E, por isso, passaria o resto de sua vida celebrando-a.

Eles levaram um instante para livrarem-se das roupas, mas mesmo isso foi apreciado, celebrado e excitante.

Quando não havia mais obstáculos, eles começaram.

O ritmo suave deu lugar ao frenesi de um prazer que cresceu e cresceu, tornando-se urgente, arrebatador. Exigente. Um prazer, uma paixão, que eles eram capazes de produzir, de sentir, apenas um com o outro.

Bella sentiu as mãos grandes, os dedos longos, deslizando por seu corpo, a boca persusiva vagando por onde queria. Quando a paixão elevou-se, ela arqueou o corpo, numa entrega, numa demanda, e apertou os braços dele com força.

Edward sentiu as mãos dela em seu corpo, estremeceu com os dedos suaves, que vagavam por sua pele com uma delicadeza devastadora. Com um sentimento latente que crescia, tornando o sangue espesso e a mente enevoada, ele se viu inundado pelo que aquilo era.

Uma fusão, rara e perfeita, partilhada afinal.

— Eu amo você, Bella. — O corpo trêmulo, o controle mal mantido, ele deslizou dentro dela. — Eu amo você.

Bella fechou os olhos quando a sensação a preencheu e inundou-lhe o coração. Sem medo agora, a alegria irrompeu.

— Eu amo você. — Ela sussurrou de volta.

Ele levou os lábios aos dela, o beijo delicado. Devastador.

— Olhe para mim, Bella. Olhe para mim. Eu quero vê-la.

Ela abriu os olhos, encontrou os dele iluminados, intensos, cristalinos sob a luz da lua. Seu coração estremeceu e pareceu transbordar. Então, ele se tornou tudo o que via.

— Estou com você. — sussurrou ela, enroscando as mãos as dele, apertando-as agora.

Eles mergulharam juntos, olhos e corpos unidos. Mergulharam até que o ar pareceu dissolver e o tempo parar. Dessa vez, quando alcançaram o limite, eles deram tudo um ao outro, arrebatados pela certeza de que não havia mais segredos, mais nada, entre eles.

— ~ —

Entre um trago e outro de seu charuto, Aro Volturi pensava, com um divertimento perverso, nos acontecimentos dos últimos meses, nos infortúnios pelos quais Edward Cullen e sua família vinham passando. Não se surpreendia que o mais recente líder dos Cullen estivesse tendo tanta dificuldade em descobrir quem o estava ameaçando.

Essa história de Russo era uma boa sacada. Muito boa.

Um sorriso espalhou-se pelos lábios finos de Aro, os olhos escuros tornando-se iluminados por uma satisfação traiçoeira.

Se Edward soubesse — ah, se ele soubesse — quem era Russo.

Aro esperava ansiosamente o momento em que a revelação acontecesse. Sempre tivera um fraco por espetáculos e os reais eram ainda melhores. Além disso, apostara tudo, todos os seus negócios, nessa empreitada contra Edward. Mal podia esperar para ter poder e prestígio novamente.

Ele tinha fornecido a pista falsa sobre Russo. Também repassara a informação sobre sua reunião com Edward, entregando-a à Miranda, para que ela pudesse direcionar Isabella Swan para seu escritório. Por fim, uma vez que sabia que ela apareceria, Aro havia permitido a entrada de Isabella em seu estabelecimento.

Não houvera falha nenhuma na segurança. Ele mesmo havia liberado a entrada de Isabella e, embora não tivesse presenciado a discussão entre ela e Edward, sabia que eles haviam rompido a algumas semanas. Isso não era algo que chegava a satisfazer Aro, mas servia para animá-lo.

Afinal, os planos estavam saindo exatamente como o esperado.

Satisfeito, Aro se serviu de uma dose generosa de uísque. Decidindo-se por uma noite de diversão, decidiu chamar um de seus subordinados para providenciar o fechamento do bar naquela noite.

Mas, quando tentou o telefone interno, não obteve nenhuma resposta.

Impaciente por não ser atendido na primeira tentativa, ele chamou o segurança que ficava em frente à sua porta.

Novamente, não houve resposta.

Irritado agora, Aro largou o copo na mesa e saiu da sala, encontrando o corredor vazio. Ele franziu o cenho. Devia haver sempre um segurança à sua porta. Se um desocupava o posto, outro assumia, sem nunca deixá-lo vago.

Intrigado, ele atravessou o corredor e foi para a área do bar. Quando apurou os ouvidos, percebeu que não havia som algum vindo daquela área.

Cauteloso agora, Aro pegou uma das muitas armas espalhadas pelo prédio, certificou-se de que estava carregada e escondeu-a na parte detrás do cinto. Lentamente, aproximou-se do fim do corredor. Quando estava perto o suficiente da área do bar, seu franzir de cenho tornou-se uma expressão ao mesmo tempo surpresa e resignada.

Ele saiu das sombras e fitou a pessoa, que também o observava e que bebia tranquilamente diante do balcão. Não havia ninguém por perto. Nenhum dos homens de Aro, nenhum dos clientes que ele sabia terem estado ali naquela tarde.

Aro deu um passo para dentro da área do bar e encarou seu visitante.

— Você. — disse, o tom de voz surpreso, embora, no fundo, talvez já imaginasse que ele estaria ali.

— Sim, Aro, sou eu. — disse o homem com um sorriso frio, os olhos perigosos. — E você não vai gostar do que vim fazer aqui.

* * *

**N/A: Posso, por favor, ter comentários? **

**Ps.: Próximo post será sábado que vem, em 01-08 (meu Deus, já vai ser agosto!). Juro que vou tentar postar (bem) antes.**


	25. Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários! :)**

**Tenho um anúncio muito sério a fazer: vai ter post duplo hoje! haha Fim do anúncio sério.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO**

Edward recebeu o olhar perigoso de Aro com um divertimento cínico. O outro estava tentando com afinco não parecer intimidado, mas Edward podia ver o modo como os olhos escuros e serpetinos vasculhavam a sala em busca de uma brecha, de uma saída de emergência. Quando não encontrou e deu-se conta do que a presença de Edward ali significava, Aro contraiu o maxilar e o fitou com um misto de superioridade e medo.

— Você veio atrás da pessoa errada. — disse Aro, a expressão arrogante. Sabia que, agora, sua camaradagem simulada não surtiria efeito no que dizia respeito a Edward.

— Eu acho que não. — replicou Edward, o tom tranquilo, quase entediado, e bebeu um gole de sua bebida. — Você e eu sabemos que começar pela pessoa errada pode ser um acerto. Porque, Aro, eu tenho um pressentimento de que você vai me ajudar.

— Estou farto de ajudar você, Edward. Eu já lhe disse tudo o que sabia.

— Tudo o que sabia para me levar a uma pista falsa. — replicou Edward, calmamente. Os olhos, porém, tornavam-se escuros e perigosos a cada minuto. Ele odiava isso, mas, quando precisava ser um mafioso, fazia isso com todo o ódio e frieza que mantinha dentro de si. Para seus inimigos, dedicava tudo de ruim que pudesse haver dentro dele. — Eu tive uma conversa com o seu senhorio. — começou a explicar e ficou satisfeito ao ver o breve lampejo de surpresa nos olhos de Aro. — Ele me foi bastante útil, sabe. Com algum incentivo, ele me forneceu várias informações interessantes.

— O que ele disse a você?

Edward esboçou um sorriso enviesado, mas, ao contrário dos que Bella considerava charmosos, esse era frio e ameaçador.

— Você sabe o que ele disse. — replicou e continuou: — Russo nunca esteve vivendo no seu edifício. Você pagou ao senhorio para confirmar isso, quando meu pessoal o procurasse. Para despistar, você me deu uma pista falsa.

Aro manteve o queixo erguido, mas estava ciente da fúria que borbulhava por trás da expressão quase entediada de Edward. Sabia o que se escondia por trás daquela aparente tranquilidade fria e controlada. Já tinha visto o outro extravasá-la e, talvez algo tivesse mudado, mas tinha certeza de que as coisas não seriam boas para seu lado, caso permanecesse ali para permitir que Edward o subjugasse.

— Sabe, Edward. — disse Aro. — Estou um pouco ocupado hoje. Tenho que resolver algumas pendências antes da festa de Alice. O casamento dela é hoje, não é mesmo? Você devia estar se preparando também.

Edward moveu os ombros.

— Ainda há bastante tempo até o casamento. — replicou ele, colocando sua taça sobre a mesa sem fazer ruído. Tudo no lugar ao redor estava silencioso. — Temos muito tempo para conversar. Você vai me contar para quem está trabalhando, não vai, Aro? — Ele cruzou os braços, o tom de conversa, e esticou as pernas. O gesto, amistoso; os olhos, ameaçadores.

Aro arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, tentando uma expressão desdenhosa.

— Quem disse que estou trabalhando para alguém?

— Eu estou dizendo. — replicou Edward, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — Você não tem recursos, nome ou audácia para desafiar minha Família sozinho. Há alguém por trás disso, alguém para quem você trabalha, não alguém que esteja trabalhando para você.

— Você parece bastante confiante nas suas acusações.

— Sim. Isso porque você e Russo não são os únicos com delatores infiltrados na minha Família.

Pela primeira vez, Aro reagiu abertamente, com surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

— Você colocou um delator aqui?

— É claro que coloquei. Essa pessoa está aqui há alguns meses, desde que meus problemas começaram. — replicou Edward, o tom aborrecido, como se estivesse explicando algo óbvio pela milésima vez. — E, embora eu deva admitir que você compartimentaliza e protege muito bem suas operações, meu delator acabou de confirmar sua participação nessa história. Seu envolvimento é algo que venho considerando desde a pista sobre Russo, sabe. — disse Edward, gesticulando com sua taça. — Depois, teve toda aquela palhaçada sobre a falha na sua segurança, quando você disse que foi por isso que Bella entrou aqui. Você achou mesmo que eu ia acreditar que ela foi admitida nesse lugar por engano? Eu não subestimo sua eficiência tanto assim, Aro. Nem você, nem seu pessoal cometem erros tão tolos quanto esse.

Diante da iminente derrota, a expressão de Aro tornou-se gelada, arrogante e abertamente hostil.

— O que diabos você veio fazer aqui, Edward?

Ele terminou o vinho antes de responder.

— Eu vim dar uma última chance a você, Aro. — Edward respondeu, levantando-se do banco que ocupava e fechando o penúltimo botão de seu terno. — Você me conta o que sabe sobre Russo e eu poupo você e seus negócios. É muito simples.

Aro ficou em silêncio um instante. Então, um sorriso lento e sombrio curvou-lhe os lábios.

— Por que eu me uniria a você novamente se, quando isso acabar, você vai perder e eu vou ganhar muito mais do que tenho agora?

Edward recebeu a pergunta com sombria tranquilidade.

— Se essa é sua escolha. — Ele deu de ombros e retirou seu celular do bolso. Já tinha dado uma chance a Aro. Não faria isso novamente. — Cyrus. — disse à pessoa do outro lado da linha. — Agora.

Aro observou o segurança de Edward sair da área onde ficava a cozinha. O falso motorista veio acompanhado de mais dois homens, que também trabalhavam para Edward e que renderam Aro, segurando-o pelos braços.

— O que você vai fazer? — Sendo carregado agora, ele lançou um olhar a Edward por sobre o ombro dos seguranças. — O que você vai fazer?

Edward seguiu-os para fora daquele lugar, sem dar uma resposta a Aro. Quando estavam do lado de fora, ele parou, assim como seus seguranças, que continuavam mantendo o chefe Volturi preso.

Então, Edward respondeu a pergunta de Aro:

— Talvez você ganhe quando isso acabar. Mas, por agora, você vai ter que viver com uma derrota. — E, dizendo isso, ele sinalizou na direção de Cyrus.

O motorista acionou um pequeno dispositivo que tinha em mãos.

Por um longo instante, nada pareceu acontecer. Então, a fumaça começou a surgir, saindo pelas frestas nos compensados de madeira do prédio de tijolos de Aro.

— Não! — exclamou Aro, percebendo e observando o incêndio que se iniciava no que era seu estabelecimento. Ele tentou se desvencilhar dos seguranças, mas foi inútil. Então, fitou Edward com um olhar ameaçador. — Eu vou acabar com você!

— Mas não hoje, Aro. — replicou Edward. — Hoje é o dia em que eu acabo com você. E eu começaria a pensar num plano alternativo em relação a Russo. Ele também não vai sair vitorioso dessa.

Finalmente, Aro conseguiu se livrar dos seguranças. Antes que alguém pudesse intervir, sacou a arma que tinha escondido nas costas e apontou-a na direção de Edward.

— Vamos ver se você é o deus que se imagina, Edward. — replicou ele, frustração, desprezo e ódio presentes em sua voz, em seus olhos escuros. — Vamos ver como a família Cullen lida com a bagunça que vai ser depois que eu matar você. O pobre e indefeso pirralho. A vadia da sua namorada. Nós temos um código antigo de não ir em busca de mulheres e filhos uns dos outros. Aprecio que você não tenha feito isso comigo. Mas eu não vou ter a mesma consideração por você.

Edward deu um passo a frente, por um instante deixando-se guiar apenas por uma fúria homicida. Queria matar Aro ele mesmo. Pelo que ele dizia, por ameaçar sua família e ter ajudado a colocar a segurança deles em risco. Por tudo o que ele era e o quanto sempre o desprezara. Mas, então, quando se precipitou para frente, Aro ergueu a arma e o fez parar.

Diante disso, Edward obrigou a si mesmo a manter a cabeça fria, reprimir a raiva que as palavras de Aro lhe causavam. Cerrou as mãos em punhos, trêmulo de fúria e medo, mas manteve o controle por mais um instante. Pelo canto do olho, captou o movimento de Cyrus. Então, respirou fundo, buscando ganhar tempo, e permitiu que Aro interpretasse seu silêncio como derrota.

Quando Edward teve certeza de que podia agir, disse:

— Você não vai precisar fazer nada disso, Aro.

O outro semicerrou os olhos, preparou-se para falar. Mas um tiro cortou o silêncio da rua deserta.

E o corpo inerte de Aro desabou sobre o chão, com o fogo que consumia seu estabelecimento estalando ao fundo.

Esse era o fim da família Volturi.

Esse era o modo como Edward Cullen lidava com traidores.

— ~ —

Mergulhada em uma realidade bastante diferente de rivalidades criminosas, incêndios e tiros, Bella trabalhava ao lado de sua equipe na mansão dos Cullen, empenhada em transformar o ambiente num conto de fadas. Seu trabalho era supervisionar e se certificar de que o que planejara no papel, junto com a noiva, tomasse, com o máximo de perfeição possível, a forma almejada. Mas ela também gostava de transportar caixas, arranjos, mudar a posição de objetos, tanto quanto gostava de delegar tarefas, distribuir pedidos e ordens ao seu pessoal.

Por isso, naquele instante, ela transportava duas caixas com potinhos de vidro que seriam transformados em lanternas. A intenção era pendurá-los na pérgula, envolta por trepadeiras, que fora montada ao redor da pista de dança.

Ela sentia um misto de confiança e pânico a cada minuto que passava. Ajudava que as coisas durante o chá de Alice tivessem dado certo, sem nenhum problema mais grave. Especialmente porque, lembrou-se Bella, o chá acontecera durante aquelas duas semanas em que ela e Edward estiveram separados. Bella tinha mantido o profissionalismo e fizera seu melhor, enquanto Alice e Esme mantiveram as coisas no mesmo nível profissional que ela mantivera naquele dia. Bella não sabia se havia sido decisão delas, ou um pedido de Edward, mas, durante o chá, nem Alice, nem Esme haviam tentado conversar com Bella sobre seu relacionamento com Edward.

Bella tinha ficado surpresa e grata por elas não terem tentado intervir em seus assuntos pessoais, durante o chá. Como resultado, o evento tinha sido um sucesso.

Mas, pensou, não podia negar que se sentia aliviada por ter feito as pazes com Edward a tempo do casamento de Alice. Teria sido um desafio trabalhar no seu evento mais importante estando furiosa com o irmão da noiva. Claro, ela teria trabalhado com competência e parcialidade, mas teria sido difícil.

Que bom que, agora, estava tudo bem. Em todos os sentidos.

— Bella, querida. — Esme a abordou num dos corredores da mansão, enquanto ela levava os potinhos para o jardim.

Bella se virou para a matriarca dos Cullen.

— Sim, Esme?

A outra se adiantou na direção de Bella e pegou ela mesma uma das caixas, para ajudá-la.

— Desculpe incomodá-la. — disse Esme, quando ambas retomaram o caminho para o jardim. — Mas eu estive procurando por Edward. Você sabe onde ele está?

— Ele… — Bella esperou até ambas atravessarem o jardim e colocarem a caixa sobre uma das mesas do lado de fora. A maior parte da decoração já estava pronta. Bella e sua equipe apenas finalizavam alguns detalhes agora. Ela vasculhou o jardim brevemente, tanto para conferir o trabalho quanto para pensar em sua resposta. — Edward teve que resolver algumas pendências no trabalho. — disse, por fim, lançando um olhar significativo na direção de Esme.

— Ah. — A outra assentiu. — Entendo. Quem está com Anthony?

— Bess está de olho nele. — respondeu Bella. — Ele queria vir, mas, por mais que eu ame Anthony e saiba que ele é comportado, essa loucura não faz bem para crianças. — Ela sinalizou a arrumação para o casamento, tentando abranger tudo com um único gesto de mãos. — Ele não ficaria muito feliz aqui.

Esme assentiu com uma expressão compreensiva.

— Você tem razão. — disse ela e observou seu adorado jardim, que se transformava em algo ainda mais encantador a cada minuto que Bella e sua equipe trabalhavam nele. — Está ficando tudo maravilhoso.

Bella virou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos meigos e sinceros de Esme. Ela retribuiu o sorriso da outra, contente com o elogio e admirada com essa mulher, que era capaz de ser tão serena, doce e gentil, mesmo depois de todas as coisas ruins pelas quais havia passado.

Ela levou uma mão ao braço da outra.

— Obrigada, Esme. Sua opinião é valiosa para mim.

Esme colocou sua mão sobre a de Bella, apertou-a suavemente.

— Estou feliz que você tenha voltado. Meu filho sempre teve potencial para ser bom. Com você por perto, ele se tornou exatamente isso.

Bella sorriu, ciente de que, em meio a tanto caos e pressão, se continuasse aquela conversa começaria a chorar como se ela fosse a noiva e aquele fosse o desfecho da própria história.

Espantando a nostalgia, ela endireitou o corpo e voltou aos potinhos. Esse não era desfecho nenhum, mas, sim, o grande começo de sua carreira.

Precisava trabalhar.

— O vestido chegou! — anunciou Rosalie, atravessando o gramado em seu robe de seda esvoaçante. Como a madrinha da noiva, ela estava com Alice no andar de cima, enquanto a noiva se preparava com todo o tipo de mimo que merecia. — Bella, Esme, o vestido! — exclamou Rosalie, segurando ambas pelas mãos e começando puxá-las para dentro da mansão. — Alice quer você duas lá. Agora.

— Rose, eu tenho que trabalhar.

— Sua missão não é fazer com que a noiva fique feliz? — replicou Rosalie, fitando Bella por sobre o ombro, enquanto caminhavam para as escadas.

— É, sim.

— Então, a sua presença no quarto vai deixar Alice feliz. Esse é seu trabalho, você o está fazendo.

— Sim, mas a decoração…

Esme colocou uma mão solidária no ombro de Bella.

— Se eu fosse você, não tentaria desafiar Rosalie e minha filha. Elas são uma força da natureza quando o assunto envolve casamento.

— Por favor. — replicou Rosalie. — Eu não desafiaria Bella. Não posso fazer isso. Ela é a Primeira-dama agora.

— Não. — Bella parou de andar, assim como as outras duas. O tom ríspido em sua voz foi inevitável. Tinha ouvido a mesma expressão através de Aro, e não gostara nada daquele título na ocasião. Muito menos gostava agora. Podia aceitar Edward, saber com que ele estava envolvido, mas não desejava ter nada a ver com o mundo dele. — Eu não sou nada disso. Nem sequer sou casada com Edward.

— Ainda.

— Rosalie. — Esme a chamou, o tom conciliatório diante da réplica de Rose. Conhecia a moça tanto quanto a própria filha e sabia que não era sensato permitir um embate entre Rosalie e Bella. Elas eram ambas mulheres geniosas. — Nós não estamos aqui para discutir esse tipo de questão. — disse ela, com uma suavidade determinada. — Alice é nosso foco hoje.

Após um instante de tensão, Bella e Rosalie assentiram.

— É claro. — disse Bella, manejando um sorriso suave.

— Você tem razão, Esme. Desculpe, Bella.

— Só… — Ela buscou um tom leve. — Não mencione isso novamente.

Rosalie assentiu.

— Eu não vou.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Lilian, a mãe de Rosalie e sogra de Alice, colocou a cabeça para fora.

— Andem logo, meninas! Vocês estão perdendo toda a diversão. — exclamou ela e, como Bella era a mais próxima de onde estava, puxou-a para dentro do quarto. — Venha, senhorita organizadora. Não é porque está trabalhando que não pode se divertir. — Ela sacou uma taça de champanhe numa mesinha próxima e entregou-a à Bella. — Afinal, você também faz parte da família.

Bella aceitou a taça e, mais que acostumada a parentes efusivos, molhou a língua com o champanhe para deixar Lilian satisfeita. Ela sorriu para a mulher e, quando encontrou o olhar apologético de Rosalie, piscou para ela.

Grata, Rose sorriu.

— Onde está Alice? — quis saber Esme, pegando ela mesma uma taça de champanhe e bebendo um gole.

Lilian apontou na direção do banheiro do quarto.

— Está lá. Ela quer que o vestido seja uma surpresa.

As outras assentiram. Quando fora comprar o vestido, para não ser injusta nem com a mãe, nem com a sogra, Alice tinha optado por levar apenas Bella consigo. E, na época, levara-a mais para ter sua opinião profissional, uma vez que o relacionamento de Bella e Edward nem existia. Agora, porém, do ponto de vista de Alice, mostraria seu vestido para as mulheres de sua família.

Ela saiu do banheiro e, como o cabelo já estava praticamente pronto, o resultado de sua aparência era encantador. O cabelo estava preso em um coque alto, com um espaço onde seria colocada a tiara (uma versão não tão encantada daquela do leilão) que manteria o véu. O vestido em si era uma peça delicada, com mangas simples, e uma camada de tule com flores de renda sob o tecido sedoso. Era o vestido de uma fada, mas uma moderna. Na parte de trás, a peça tinha um corte em formato de "u", os contornos detalhados pelas mesmas flores de renda da saia. A fenda expunha as costas de Alice e, unindo-se ao todo, dava à noiva, ao mesmo tempo, uma aparência de inocência e sedução.

Alice deu uma volta, para a apreciação das outras. Depois, parou, fitando-as, e quis saber:

— Então?

Em uma reação tão antiga quanto o mundo, as outras suspiraram.

— Você está maravilhosa. — observou Rosalie, ao que a mãe e Bella assentiram em concordância.

Alice fitou Esme.

— Mãe?

Esme sorriu, o gesto delicado, tão suave e sonhador quanto sempre fora, e levou uma mão ao peito, os olhos marejados.

— Você está linda. — disse a mãe, a voz embargada, aproximando-se da filha e tomando as mãos de Alice nas suas. — Você está linda, minha princesinha.

— Mãe. — O tom de Alice saiu um misto de reprimenda e emoção, ao observar as lágrimas de Esme. — Não chore.

— Eu sou a mãe da noiva. Chorar é quase obrigatório, não é mesmo, Bella?

— Com certeza. — Bella usou um tom confiante, mas ouviu a própria voz falhar. Esse momento noiva e mãe era sempre emocionante, mas ela nunca tinha chorado. Talvez estivesse emocionada porque estava envolvida com aquela noiva e sua família, ou talvez fosse porque conhecia a história de Esme e sabia o quanto ela tivera que superar para estar ali. Mas, apesar de tudo, Bella sabia — e via, naquele instante — que Esme amava a filha. O mesmo amor que Bella recebera de sua mãe um dia. O mesmo amor que ela imaginava uma mãe tendo pelo filho.

Um amor incondicional.

— Viu? — Esme disse à filha. — Eu posso chorar. Você está linda. — Ela disse e, com cuidado, abraçou Alice.

Alice correspondeu, fechando os olhos, confortada pela serenidade e o calor da mãe.

— Eu amo você, mamãe.

— Ah, querida, também amo você. — Esme afastou-se e deu um beijo delicado na testa da filha. Era o seu gesto característico quando se tratava dos filhos. Era daqui que Anthony passara a associar beijos na testa como um gesto maternal. Havia suavidade e carinho nesse simples gesto. — Estou muito feliz por você, Alice.

— Obrigada, mamãe. — Ela sorriu e se afastou, aceitando o lenço que Bella oferecia a ela e a mãe. — Você precisa de um também.

— Eu sei. — Bella ergueu o outro que tinha em mãos, usou-o para secar suas lágrimas. — Mas, antes, preciso avisar que Lucy está registrando todos os momentos aqui também. — Ela sinalizou na direção da fotógrafa.

Alice assentiu.

— Certifique-se de captar meu melhor ângulo chorando, Lucy. Isso é o que você vai ter que fazer muito hoje.

A fotógrafa assentiu.

— Pode deixar, Alice.

— Está bem. — disse Bella, os olhos secos e a voz de comando agora. — Alice, você está praticamente pronta. Só precisa retocar a maquiagem. Vou avisar o pessoal de que você está pronta. Rosalie, Esme, Lilian, vocês também. Todo mundo na maquiagem em cinco minutos, meninas. Nós temos um casamento para comparecer.

— Espere, Bella. — Alice a segurou pelo braço quando ela se preparava para sair. — E quanto a você?

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Como assim?

— Sem maquiagem para você?

— Eu já estou pronta. — disse Bella, um pouco confusa. Ela sinalizou a própria roupa, um terninho simples, cinza-claro, e o rosto levemente maquiado. — É assim que trabalho.

— Mas você não é só a organizadora de casamentos hoje. Você também é minha cunhada. Família da noiva.

— Ah. — Ela assentiu, meio perdida, tentando pensar em algo para dizer. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Carmen entrou no quarto.

— Olá, garotas. — disse ela, com seu tom jovial e profissional, um sorriso simpático no belo rosto. Como Bella, ela usava um terninho cinza-claro e uma maquiagem simples. — Como estão as coisas por aqui?

— Maravilhosas! — Alice se adiantou. — Mas, Carmen, eu gostaria de pedir algo a você.

— É claro, Alice. Qualquer coisa. Você manda hoje.

— Fico muito feliz em saber disso. — Ela sorriu e sinalizou para Bella quando viu que ela ia falar. — Deixe-me ao menos tentar, Bella. — Ela se virou para Carmen. — Eu gostaria muito que Bella estivesse na cerimônia de casamento. Ela começou comigo como a organizadora, mas ela é muito mais que isso agora e eu a quero lá como convidada. Você acha que isso é possível, Carmen?

— É claro que é possível. — Carmen assentiu. — Eu posso cuidar das coisas durante a cerimônia, Bella, embora nós duas saibamos que não haverá necessidade de interferência. Pelo que vi, está tudo perfeitamente encaminhado.

— Obrigada, Carmen. — Bella olhou entre a chefe e Alice. — Mas eu nem sequer tenho um vestido para essa ocasião.

— Isso não vai ser problema. — replicou Alice, sinalizando na direção de Rosalie. — Nós temos um vestido para você.

— Ah, bem. — Bella estalou a língua, gesticulando em rendição. — Então, acho que não tenho como fugir.

— Querida — Alice tocou o braço dela, encontrou seus olhos. —, você simplesmente não é do tipo que foge.

— ~ —

Bella tinha prometido a Anthony que o buscaria em casa para levá-lo para a mansão dos Cullen. Como ele ainda não tinha babá e Bess também merecia tempo para se arrumar, já que ela seria convidada no casamento, Anthony precisava que alguém o ajudasse a se arrumar e o acompanhasse para a mansão. Uma vez que Edward não soubera quanto tempo levaria fora, Bella ficara com a missão de cuidar de Anthony. Ela até mesmo tinha conseguido encaixar isso na agenda, apesar de aquela ter sido uma decisão de última hora.

Ela chegou em casa com algumas horas de folga até a cerimônia e encontrou Anthony distraído com o tablet. O menino não gostou muito da ideia de um banho e trocar de roupa para o casamento da tia, mas, como havia a promessa de muitos doces para mais tarde, Bella conseguiu fazê-lo cooperar.

Logo, Anthony estava vestido com um smoking escuro, que, como no casamento de Rosalie, era uma réplica da roupa que Edward usaria. Os cabelos dele eram uma perda de tempo, Bella decidiu após algum tempo tentando domá-los. Não queria recorrer a gel, porque achava que isso dava uma aparência artificial e não combinava muito com uma criança. Por isso, deixou Anthony com os cabelos soltos e indiscplinados mesmo.

O resultado era uma mini réplica exata de Edward em traje formal com cabelos cor de cobre rebeldes, um sorriso de covinhas adorável e um rosto que demonstrava o que de mais fofo podia existir no planeta.

— Você está pronto. — disse Bella, afastando-se o suficiente para observá-lo e derreter-se. — E está lindo.

Anthony fez uma careta, mexendo na gravata borboleta.

— Por que eu tenho que usar essa roupa engraçada?

— Porque você é o pajem. Pajens usam essa roupa. — replicou Bella, com paciência e ajeitou a gravata que ele tinha tirado do lugar. — Lembra-se do que nós conversamos sobre sua missão hoje?

Anthony assentiu.

— Eu vou levar as alianças. Sem elas, a tia Alice e o tio Jasper não vão casar e não vão poder viver felizes para sempre.

— Muito bem. — Bella assentiu, em apreciação, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e, por ela, surgiu Edward.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Eu não sabia que você viria aqui. Pensei que iria direto para a mansão.

Edward aproximou-se de onde ela e Anthony estavam.

— As coisas acabaram antes do esperado. Passei aqui para render Bess, mas vejo que você já fez isso. — Ele fitou o filho. — E, aí, Anthony, como você se sente?

— Preso. — murmurou o menino, mexendo novamente na gravata.

Edward bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos do filho.

— Mas é por uma boa causa. — disse ele ao filho.

— Sim. Para que Alice e Jasper tenham seu felizes para sempre. — Bella gesticulou quando Edward a fitou com o cenho franzido. — Explico depois.

Uma batida na porta fez os três se virarem.

Diante da soleira da porta estava Cyrus.

— Senhor Cullen.

— Sim, Cyrus?

— Tem um Charlie Swan no portão, senhor.

Bella, que estava distraída com Anthony, virou-se para o motorista.

— O quê? — exclamou, perplexa. — Como assim Charlie está aqui?

— Você tem certeza disso, Cyrus? — Edward perguntou.

— Sim. Ele diz que quer falar com a senhorita Swan. — Cyrus olhou entre os dois. — O que devo fazer?

Edward fitou Bella.

— A decisão é sua.

Ela assentiu bruscamente.

— Não acredito que ele esteja aqui. — murmurou, irritada agora. Como se o dia já não estivesse sendo estressante o bastante, agora teria que lidar com uma visita repentina de Charlie. E, o pior, não fazia ideia do motivo por que ele estava ali.

— Pai, quem está aí? — quis saber Anthony. Não gostava do modo como Bella parecia chateada com aquela pessoa que queria falar com ela.

Edward fitou o filho. Mas foi Bella quem deu a resposta:

— Ninguém importante, Anthony. Por que você não fica aqui, jogando no tablet? Seu pai e eu precisamos sair um instante.

Anthony hesitou por um momento, mas, por fim, aceitou o tablet e permitiu que Bella o acomodasse em sua cama.

— Nós já voltaremos, está bem? — prometeu ela e, após um beijo na testa do menino, deixou o quarto junto com Edward.

— Bella. — Edward a chamou quando a porta foi fechada e eles estavam no corredor.

Ela se virou e o fitou.

— Lembra quando eu disse que você só me ajudaria se eu pedisse? — Bella foi direto ao ponto.

— É claro. — Era uma das coisas que ele jamais esqueceria. — É claro que me lembro.

— Que bom. — replicou ela. — Porque estou pedindo. Quero que você me ajude a lidar com Charlie.

* * *

**N/A: Comente aqui, por favor. Depois, corre para o próximo!**


	26. Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

**N/A: Mais um. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO**

Na sala de estar, após decidirem como resolveriam as coisas com Charlie, eles esperaram até o pai de Bella ser admitido na propriedade e chegar até onde estavam.

Logo, Charlie entrou na sala, acompanhado de perto por Cyrus. O motorista carregava uma expressão que parecia a ela ainda mais séria que o habitual. Já a expressão de Charlie era uma de deslumbramento que ele não se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar. Seus olhos escaneavam o lugar ao redor com interesse e admiração. Ele parecia uma criança em sua primeira visita à Disneylândia. Quando ele avistou Bella, sua expressão iluminou-se com um sorriso estonteante.

Quem não sabia nada sobre ele, imaginaria que Charlie era o típico pai saudoso, que esperara cada minuto para rever a filha.

— Bells, minha princesa! — disse ele, aproximando-se dela e envolvendo-a num abraço apertado, dramático, que ela não retribuiu. Sem se abalar com a falta de reação, ele se afastou de modo a analisá-la. — Você está tão bonita. Igualzinha à sua mãe. Nossa doce e querida Renée.

Bella endireitou a postura, os olhos perigosos. Ela cerrou as mãos em punhos. Em momentos como esse, até que desejava as intervenções nada ortodoxas de Edward.

Percebendo a irritação, Edward pôs uma mão nas costas dela, oferecendo apoio.

Charlie captou o movimento e fitou Edward, o sorriso esgarçando-se.

— Senhor Cullen! — exclamou com entusiasmo, como se eles fossem velhos conhecidos. — É um prazer conhecê-lo. — Prontamente, ele estendeu a mão. — Eu sou…

— Sei quem você é. — Edward o interrompeu, deliberadamente, a voz baixa e impassível.

O sorriso de Charlie vacilou um pouco. O tom frio logo de início o pegou de surpresa, mas ele resolveu ignorar isso e logo providenciou um novo sorriso.

— Espero que não se importe pela minha vinda repentina, mas eu queria muito fazer uma visita à Bella. Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos, não é mesmo, princesa?

Um milhão de respostas agressivas passou pela cabeça de Bella, mas, no fim, ela se limitou a assentir. Estava decidida a encarar a vinda de Charlie como uma revanche por todas as ameaças e infelicidade que o pai a fizera passar na adolescência e também no último mês.

Então, pensou, que o jogo continue.

Decidindo-se por um simples assentimento e um sorriso cínico, ela sinalizou o sofá.

— Por favor, Charlie, sente-se. — O tom suave dela surpreendeu o pai e levou um sorriso discreto e cúmplice aos lábios de Edward.

Eles ocuparam seus lugares. Charlie se sentou numa poltrona, em frente ao sofá onde Bella se sentou junto com Edward. Sua confiança só crescia.

Deliberadamente, Bella colocou uma mão sobre o joelho de Edward e não se importou quando ele descansou o braço no encosto do sofá, atrás dela. Só dessa vez, não se importaria que ele deixasse claro a quem ela pertencia, de que lado ela estava. Naquele momento, ela queria a proteção de Edward, mas, sobretudo, queria a força e o poder dele estendidos a si mesma.

Charlie os observou.

— Vocês dois parecem um casal de revista. Tão bonitos e elegantes.

— É a sua filha. — disse Edward e sorriu para Bella quando ela o fitou. — Ela sempre deixa tudo mais bonito e elegante.

— Ah, sim. — O cara estava caidinho por Bella, pensou Charlie, observando o modo como os outros dois se comportavam. Ele se sentia orgulhoso. Não sabia como a filha tinha conseguido aquela proeza, mas o importante é que ela tinha conseguido conquistar um milionário. E, sendo coração mole como a mãe, sabia que Bella não deixaria o pai desamparado, mesmo que ele não tivesse mais como chantageá-la.

Charlie imaginava que era só falar uma coisa melosa ou duas, proclamar seu arrependimento e declarar amor paterno, e Bella o aceitaria novamente como pai. Sabia que era isso o que ela sempre desejara, mas nunca, realmente, tivera tempo ou disposição para se importar com os sentimentos e desejos da filha. Agora, porém, a coisa mudava de figura. Havia dinheiro — muito dinheiro — envolvido. Pela quantia certa, ele podia facilmente se tornar o pai do ano.

— Ela puxou isso da mãe, sabe. — Charlie voltou a falar da esposa, sem perceber a irritação crescente nos olhos de Bella. — Renée ensinou a ela um monte de coisas, inclusive sobre essa coisa de casamentos. Eu nunca entendi muito bem disso, mas Bella e a mãe gostavam muito dessas coisas. — Ele contou a Edward, sentindo-se confiante o suficiente para colocar uma perna sobre o joelho e recostar-se confortavelmente na poltrona. Ele observou a sala ao redor, os olhos brilhando, interessados. — Minha nossa, você tem uma bela casa, senhor Cullen.

Edward assentiu.

— Obrigado. — disse ele, sinalizando o cômodo com um gesto de mãos. — Bella acabou de reformá-lo.

Ela franziu o cenho. Tudo o que fizera naquela sala fora acrescentar vasos de flores e mudar a cor das almofadas. Isso não podia ser considerado uma reforma, mas, imaginou, Edward estava fazendo aquilo para seguir o plano deles.

Charlie continuou:

— Me lembra essas casas que a gente vê nos filmes sobre a Guerra Civil. — comentou, ainda falando sobre a mansão. — Mas eu não imaginava que fosse tão grande. E o terreno… Você é dono de toda a área ao redor da casa?

— Sim. — Edward assentiu. — A parte leste é área de preservação. A casa fica mais ao norte. Ainda não sei o que vou fazer com o resto. Bella acha que devíamos ampliar o espaço da piscina. Eu pensei numa quadra de tênis. Mas já estou quase desistindo. Sei que a palavra final vai ser mesmo da Bella.

Bella esboçou um sorriso cínico quando Charlie a fitou, o olhar surpreso. Ela e Edward nunca tinham conversado sobre ampliar a piscina ou quadras de tênis. Ela nem sequer conhecia a área da piscina direito.

Mas Charlie não tinha como saber disso.

Ela trocou um olhar com Edward.

Ele lhe devolveu com um sorriso cúmplice. Diante de Charlie, a intenção de Edward era demonstrar o quão extensa era sua fortuna e o poder de interferência que Bella tinha em sua casa.

— Minha filha é mesmo bastante teimosa. Isso ela puxou de mim. — Charlie sorriu, descontraído, demonstrando um orgulho genuíno.

— Imagino. — Edward esboçou um meio sorriso em retribuição.

Charlie viu isso como simpatia.

Bella sabia que aquele gesto era o começo do fim para Charlie.

— Você quer uma bebida, Charlie? Esqueci de oferecer. Desculpe. — Edward se levantou de um pulo, prestativo, e caminhou até o bar antes mesmo de receber uma resposta. — Uísque está bom para você?

— Sim, sim, claro. — Charlie assentiu, observando-o se afastar até o bar. Depois, virou-se para Bella e inclinou-se um pouco na direção dela. Enquanto Edward se ocupava em preparar as bebidas, sussurrou para a filha: — Você fez um trabalho excepcional conquistando esse aí, princesa. Deve ter aprendido mais truques do que eu imaginava.

Bella fitou o pai, furiosa. Ele estava perto o suficiente para que usasse sua mão para apagar o sorrisinho malicioso que esboçava e fazê-lo cair da poltrona.

Mas Edward voltou antes que ela pudesse fazer isso.

— Aqui está. — Edward entregou a bebida ao outro e se sentou novamente. — Você parece bastante orgulhoso da sua filha, Charlie.

Charlie bebeu um longo gole de uísque, a bebida cara e boa arranhando sua garganta. Então, sorriu, fitando Bella.

— Ah, sim, eu estou.

— Deve estar. Bella conquistou muitas coisas importantes no último ano. A fama dela como organizadora de casamentos está se espalhando rápido.

— Pois é. — Charlie assentiu, bebendo mais uísque. Gostaria de voltar ao assunto sobre a casa ou as outras posses de Cullen. O trabalho de Bella não o interessava, uma vez que não era homem de falar sobre casamentos e essas baboseiras. Ele ergueu seu copo. — Esse é uísque dos bons. Acho que nunca provei algo tão magnífico.

— É Dewar's. — revelou Edward, observando os olhos do outro brilharem.

Charlie fitou seu copo, com mais reverência e atenção do que demonstrara pela própria filha.

Ok, pensou Edward, estava na hora de a farsa acabar.

— Então, Charlie — disse ele em tom de conversa. —, você veio aqui para ameaçar Bella novamente?

— Como é?

— Você veio ameaçar e chantagear sua filha por causa do passado dela? — Edward repetiu a pergunta, simulando um tom casual e uma paciência que estava longe de sentir. Ao seu lado, Bella tencionou o corpo.

Charlie o fitou, surpreso com a pergunta direta, e levou algum tempo até raciocinar. Quando o fez, esboçou um sorriso.

— Estou aqui só para matar a saudades da minha filha.

— Sim, claro. Engraçado você sentir saudades de Bella agora que ela vive nessa casa grande e luxuosa, com um namorado que tem dinheiro. O sentimento não ocorreu a você nos últimos anos?

— Estive ocupado.

— Sim, sugando o dinheiro de Bella e gastando-o numa mesa de pôquer.

— Cuidado com o que fala, Edward.

— É senhor Cullen para você. — Edward devolveu o tom ameaçador e fitou-o com frieza e superioridade. — E eu não tenho que cuidar nada. Você está na minha casa.

Charlie simulou uma expressão ultrajada.

— Não vim aqui para ser destratado.

— Não, você veio aqui porque estava curioso sobre a nova vida de Bella, sobre minha casa e meu dinheiro. Agora, você sabe que eu tenho muito mais do que imaginara. E isso o deixou tão orgulhoso da sua filha, não é, Charlie? Sua princesa conquistou o milionário e tudo o que você precisa fazer é aparecer e tentar convencê-la de que quer o perdão dela. Então, você vai aproveitar os espólios da conquista de Bella. Foi por isso que você veio, não foi?

Charlie simulou uma expressão ultrajada, os cantos dos lábios trêmulos, e fitou Bella.

— Você vai deixar que ele fale comigo desse jeito?

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Por que eu o impediria, se ele está falando a verdade?

— Princesa...

— Não me chame assim. Eu odeio quando você me chama de princesa. — replicou ela, ríspida, a expressão enojada. — Você sempre me chamou assim para debochar de mim. Estou farta disso.

Charlie crispou os lábios, a expressão tornando-se sombria por um instante. Mas, então, ele engoliu o próprio orgulho e tentou a simpatia novamente.

— Eu sei que cometi alguns erros, Bells, mas é por isso que estou aqui. — disse ele, humildemente. — Quero colocar uma pedra no passado e começar de novo com você.

Bella riu, mas o som não tinha nada de divertido.

— É tarde demais para isso, Charlie. Não restou nada dentro de mim capaz de perdoá-lo.

— Mas eu sou seu pai.

— Agora você se lembra disso! — replicou Bella. — Você é tão patético e burro. Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar em uma palavra do que diz?

— Estou realmente arrependido, Bells.

— Tenho certeza de que está. São milhares de dólares que não vão mais cair na sua conta. — replicou ela. — Mas não quero saber disso. Eu quero que você vá embora e não me perturbe nunca mais.

Diante da frieza e falta de cooperação dela, a expressão humilde e apologética de Charlie transformou-se em frieza e fúria.

— Você não vai se livrar fácil de mim, Isabella. Eu sei muito sobre você.

— A história do passado de novo? Edward já sabe de tudo.

— Mas a mídia não. — replicou Charlie, o olhar triunfante. — Tenho certeza de que muitas revistas se interessariam em publicar sua história suja.

— Você estaria nela também, Charlie, já que me ajudou a forjar aquelas provas.

— Direi que é uma acusação falsa. Que você seduziu um de meus colegas para ajudá-la. Eu posso fazer isso. Tenho poder para isso.

— Não, você não tem. — retrucou Bella, com tranquilidade. Novamente, pousou sua mão sobre o joelho de Edward. — Porque Edward já cuidou de tudo. Se você revelar minha história, você estará nela e será um dos personagens principais.

Charlie contraiu o maxilar e fitou Edward.

— Como você conseguiu isso?

Ele moveu os ombros.

— Tenho meus recursos.

— Então é verdade o que dizem sobre a sua família, não é? — replicou Charlie. — Sobre vocês serem todos criminosos.

Novamente, Edward moveu os ombros.

— Acho que isso não é relevante. A única coisa com que você deveria se preocupar é em não sair espalhando a história de Bella. Ao contrário dela, você vai ser preso. E você sabe como policiais recebem todo um tratamento especial na cadeia, não sabe, Charlie?

Charlie engoliu em seco, as pupilas dilatadas, diante da encurralada. Ele fitou Bella.

— Eu devia saber que você acabaria com um criminoso. Faz parte da sua natureza, sua…

Em um único movimento, Edward pôs-se de pé e segurou Charlie pela gola da camisa, fazendo-o levantar-se também.

— Eu não terminaria a frase se fosse você. — avisou, entredentes, no mesmo instante em que Cyrus entrou na sala.

Charlie tentou se livrar do aperto, mas, quando não conseguiu, lançou um olhar na direção do motorista e soltou uma risada estrangulada.

— Ou o quê? Você vai mandar seu segurança me bater?

— Posso fazer isso eu mesmo. — Edward intensificou o aperto, satisfeito quando viu Charlie lutar para respirar, o rosto tornando-se corado pelo esforço e falta de ar. — Mas não vou fazer nada com você. Prometi à Bella que não o machucaria e vou cumprir minha promessa. Além disso, bem ou mal, você é uma das razões porque ela está aqui. Então, sugiro que você se considere sortudo e seja grato à sua filha para o resto da vida. Ela é a razão porque você vai sair daqui andando.

— Eu… — Charlie tentou afastar as mãos dele, novamente. Sua cabeça estava começando a rodar. Edward o soltou e ele lutou para puxar o ar e fazê-lo chegar até os pulmões, escorando-se na poltrona que ocupara, minutos atrás, com tanta confiança. Desesperado agora, ele fitou Bella. — Bells, você… não pode…

Ela o fitou.

— Vá logo, Charlie. Nós terminamos aqui.

— Eu sou... seu pai.

— Você nunca foi meu pai no sentido que importava. — Ela cruzou os braços, dizendo a si mesma que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Levara muito tempo para se libertar da ilusão de que podia ter uma relação de pai e filha com ele. Mas não sentia prazer em dispensar Charlie de sua vida, como fazia naquele momento. Ela não sentia nada, na verdade. — Por favor, não envergonhe a si mesmo e me deixe em paz. Seus jogos e ameaças acabaram.

Por um instante, Charlie pareceu querer revidar. Mas, diante do olhar vazio de Bella e da ameaça nos olhos de Cullen, ele endireitou o corpo e preparou-se para deixar a sala.

— Ah, Charlie. — Edward o chamou e esperou até ele se virar. — Já que você conhece minha família tão bem, você vai lembrar que nós estaremos de olho em você, não vai?

O olhar arrogante e ameaçador do outro transformou-se em perplexidade.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Só um aviso. Preciso garantir que você não vai ser um problema no futuro.

Charlie contraiu o maxilar.

— Não vou ser. — disse, entredentes e partiu.

Quando teve certeza de que o outro havia saído de sua casa, Edward aproximou-se de Bella e afagou os braços dela.

— Você está bem?

— Eu vou ficar. — Ela suspirou, aceitando o abraço dele quando Edward a envolveu com os braços. Ela passou as mãos pela cintura dele, enterrou o rosto no peito de Edward e fechou os olhos. — O que há de errado conosco que tivemos pais tão terríveis?

Edward afagou os cabelos dela.

— Não há nada de errado comigo ou com você. — replicou. — O problema são eles.

— ~ —

De volta à mansão, enquanto Edward levou Anthony consigo para o lado do noivo, e as outras terminavam de se arrumar, Bella permaneceu com Alice e Lucy para mais algumas fotos da noiva antes da troca de votos. Quando a fotógrafa desceu para se preparar para início da cerimônia, Bella ficou com Alice no quarto, ajudando-a a arrumar o que as noivas sempre achavam que podia ser melhorado, ou simplesmente tranquilizando-a e dizendo que ela já tinha chegado à uma aparência perfeita para aquele dia.

— Só falta colocar o véu. — disse Bella, enquanto Alice observava a si mesma de vários ângulos no espelho de corpo inteiro. — Então, você estará pronta para se tornar a senhora Hale.

— Cullen-Hale. — Alice a fitou através do espelho. — Vou ser uma dessas mulheres com hífen. Tenho orgulho do sobrenome da minha família. Não o outro lado, claro, mas a família que mamãe e Carlisle vêm mantendo até então. Por isso, vou continuar a usá-lo.

Bella se surpreendia em como Alice e Esme escolhiam sempre observar o lado positivo de algo e viver nesse lado. Era um modo de vida saudável, sensato. De certo modo, aceitável.

— Senhora Cullen-Hale, então. — Ela sorriu para Alice e corrigiu algumas dobras na saia volumosa do vestido da noiva.

Uma batida na porta fez ambas franzirem o cenho.

— Quem será? — Alice trocou um olhar com Bella.

A outra moveu os ombros, sem resposta, e caminhou até a porta.

— Sim?

— Bella. — A voz de Edward soou do outro lado da porta. — Sou eu. Posso entrar? Preciso falar com Alice.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, fitando a noiva por sobre o ombro, mas Alice parecia tão surpresa e intrigada quanto ela.

— Diga para ele entrar. — A noiva disse, os olhos curiosos agora, gesticulando com as mãos.

Bella assentiu e abriu a porta. Por um instante, ela esqueceu a curiosidade e se concentrou apenas na magnífica visão de Edward em um smoking escuro como a meia-noite. Como a roupa dele tinha sido enviada para a mansão e ele se trocara ali, Bella ainda não o tinha visto vestido para a cerimônia. Naquele instante, ela via. Todo aquele corpo glorioso e firme em um traje formal impecável. Aqueles braços fortes, o corpo esguio e atlético valorizado pela peça sob medida. As pernas longas e musculosas, e, mais importante, aquelas mãos grandes e mágicas que podiam ser tão suaves quanto podiam ser exigentes. Ela fechou a boca a aberta. Os olhos dele, muito verdes, muito conscientes do efeito que causava, observavam-na com malícia. Ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso enviesado, convencido e satisfeito.

— Posso entrar? — quis saber Edward, após um instante.

Bella respirou fundo.

— É claro. Você… Por favor. — Ela deu um passo para o lado, sinalizando que ele entrasse.

Edward esperou até ela fechar a porta. Então, pegou uma mão de Bella entre as suas e roçou os lábios nos nós dos dedos.

— Você está linda. — Ele disse e, com calor e desejo nos olhos, lançou um olhar lento por todo o corpo de Bella.

Ela sentiu o sangue acumular-se nas bochechas e a respiração começando a falhar.

— Obrigada. — disse Bella.

Edward sorriu para ela, observando os olhos dela, mais claros e amendoados pela maquiagem, refletirem os mesmos desejos que sentia naquele instante. Seria capaz de roubá-la daquela loucura e levá-la para um lugar distante, onde passaria a noite fazendo amor com ela. Ela estava vestida para torturá-lo. Usava um vestido longo, azul escuro, sem mangas e que marcava as curvas suaves que ele tanto adorava. O pescoço livre era um convite às suas mãos, aos seus lábios. Ele queria sentir o gosto dela bem ali, queria sentir a pulsação dela, acelerada e errante, bem naquele ponto onde sabia que faria-a gemer.

Agora consciente do efeito que causava, Bella sorriu para ele, devolvendo a malícia com que ele a fitava.

Edward só resistiu porque a voz da irmã soou no quarto.

— Ainda estou aqui. — replicou Alice, alisando amassados imaginários na saia de seu vestido. — Mas posso sair se vocês precisarem de privacidade.

— É claro que não. — Bella pigarreou e só agora percebeu que Edward carregava uma caixa retangular. — Eu que devo sair. Vou deixá-los a sós.

— Não, Bella. — Edward segurou a mão dela, o calor do contato espalhando-se e, inevitavelmente, fazendo-a estremecer. — Por favor, fique. Acho que Alice vai precisar da sua ajuda.

Ela franziu o cenho, assim como Alice.

Curiosa, a noiva se virou, afastando-se do espelho e aproximando-se do irmão.

— Você vai me matar de curiosidade, Edward. — replicou ela, parando diante dele e lançando um olhar intrigado na direção da caixa.

Ele ergueu o objeto, sinalizando-o.

— Tenho um presente para você.

— É mesmo? — Alice sorriu. — Estou curiosa. Posso ver?

— Calma aí, garota. — replicou Edward, puxando a caixa e mantendo-a longe do alcance da irmã. — Antes de você abrir a caixa, eu queria dizer que estou muito feliz por você. Hoje é a realização de um sonho para você. Um que você lutou para tornar realidade. Por isso, estou feliz, assim como estou orgulhoso de vê-la aqui hoje.

Os olhos de Alice, que tinham acabado de ser retocados, ficaram marejados.

— Eu não posso chorar. — murmurou ela, o tom um misto de emburrado e divertido. — Você não pode me fazer chorar, Edward.

— Não posso controlar suas lágrimas, Alice. Tudo o que tento fazer é me certificar de que elas sejam de felicidade. — Ele sorriu e capturou uma lágrima solitária que desceu pela bochecha da irmã. Ele beijou a testa dela, suavemente, com carinho. — Eu amo você, e estou orgulhoso de você hoje, irmãzinha.

Com uma risada engasgada, Alice o abraçou e fechou os olhos quando os braços do irmão a envolveram.

— Também amo você. Você é o melhor irmão do mundo.

Edward sorriu para ela quando se afastaram.

— Você parece o Anthony falando. — disse ele.

Alice retribuiu o sorriso.

— Anthony é um garotinho de sorte. Ele tem um pai maravilhoso. Sei disso. Em muitos aspectos, ele foi o meu também.

Genuinamente tocado, Edward beijou a testa da irmã mais uma vez.

— Obrigado.

Bella não achava que devia estar ali para presenciar aquele momento. Discretamente, ela tentou deixar o quarto. Mas ela podia viver mil vidas e, ainda assim, não seria capaz de passar despercebida para Edward.

— Bella.

— Sim? — Ela o fitou, a expressão inocente, como se não tivesse sido pega no meio de uma fuga.

— É agora que Alice vai precisar da sua ajuda. — Ele disse e, quando ela assentiu e desistiu de escapar, voltou-se para a irmã. — Isso é para você. Você merece. — disse ele, entregando a caixa à Alice.

Com eficiência e urgência, ela abriu o pacote para encontrar uma nova caixa, dessa vez de veludo vermelho. Curiosa, Alice abriu-a e arfou ao ver o conteúdo.

Bella também suspendeu a respiração, surpresa.

— É a tiara do leilão. — murmurou ela, fitando Edward. — Você foi o comprador anônimo.

Ele assentiu, com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

— Culpado.

— Ah, Edward! — exclamou Alice, recuperada, os olhos brilhando. — Isso é maravilhoso. A tiara é linda. Eu amei. Amei. Obrigada. — disse ela, lançando-se para mais um abraço, mas, dessa vez, sem lágrimas.

Edward riu, encontrando o olhar especulativo de Bella por sobre o ombro da irmã. Sabia o que ela devia estar pensando. Mas Alice ainda demandou sua atenção.

— O Jasper sabia? Vocês dois trabalharam nisso juntos, não é?

— Sim. Nós dois sabemos o quanto você gosta de surpresas. Então, fizemos aquele teatro.

— Eu adorei! — exclamou Alice, o sorriso enorme. Então, fitou Bella. — Edward tem razão. Preciso da sua ajuda. Por favor, por favor, me ajude com a tiara.

— Claro. Está mesmo na hora do véu. — Bella providenciou os itens, encaixou-os com cuidado sobre o penteado de Alice. Por fim, espalhou o véu na parte de trás e afastou-se para que a noiva pudesse se olhar no espelho.

O sorriso de Alice se ampliou ao observar a versão final de seu traje.

— Está maravilhoso. — Ela suspirou, observando a tiara brilhante sobre seus cabelos escuros, o modo como ela combinava com seu vestido de princesa. Então, ela se virou para Edward e Bella. — Bem, acho que está na hora do casamento começar.

— Na verdade — Bella se adiantou, erguendo um dedo como se pedisse um minuto. —, já que estamos distribuindo presentes, eu tenho algo para você.

— Você vai me dar um presente? — quis saber Alice. — O que seria? Um par de diamantes para combinar com minha tiara?

Bella sorriu.

— Não exatamente. — Ela foi até a penteadeira, onde havia uma caixa alta com um laço simples. — E o presente não é meu. É uma surpresa do seu noivo.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Estou morrendo de curiosidade aqui. — replicou ela e aproximou-se da penteadeira quando Bella a chamou.

— Pode abrir. Jasper pediu para que eu entregasse isso a você, já que ele sabia que não poderia vê-la antes da cerimônia.

Alice assentiu e concentrou-se no pacote. Ela pescou o cartão que havia ali.

— "Para a minha amada noiva" — Ela leu em voz alta. — "A última peça do quebra-cabeça". Ah, meu Deus. — murmurou Alice, dando-se conta do que aquilo significava. Ela desfez o nó do laço rapidamente e retirou a tampa, abrindo os quatro lados da caixa para revelar uma miniatura encantadora de uma casa de dois andares. Atado a uma chaminé havia uma reluzente chave prateada. — É uma casa!

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Você é bastante observadora.

— Não, quero dizer, ele comprou uma casa. — Ela olhou de Bella a Edward, depois novamente Bella, que assentiu. — O filho da mãe. Ele me fez pensar esse tempo todo nós ainda íamos procurar um lugar para morar. Ele disse que não tinha tempo, mas… Ele me enganou. — Ela olhou para a miniatura, os olhos brilhando. — E essa é a réplica de uma casa que nós vimos, que eu adorei, mas que Jasper disse ter sido vendida antes de ele ter a chance de fazer uma oferta. Eu fiquei chateada. Foi por isso que decidimos esperar. Ela é tão linda. — Ela contornou a peça com a ponta dos dedos, os olhos admirados, contentes. — Eu adoro surpresas. — disse ao irmão e Bella.

— Bem — Bella disse, sorrindo. —, espero que apenas surpresas boas aconteçam hoje.

* * *

**N/A: Comentem, por favor! **

**Ps.: Posso postar na sexta-feira (31-07), mas vou ser honesta: o Capítulo 26 acaba com gosto de "necessito (muito) da continuação" e eu ainda não escrevi essa tal continuação. Desse modo, vocês terão que esperar mais ou menos uma semana (a contar de sexta) para o Capítulo 27. Vocês aguentam? :) Se não aguentarem, tento postar o 26 e 27 na quarta-feira que vem. A decisão é de vocês!**

**Ps².: Tem prévia do próximo no meu facebook! Link no perfil. :)**


	27. Capítulo Vinte e Seis

**N/A: Oi, lindas! Queria agradecer os comentários., que foram maravilhosos, como sempre. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS**

Em termos de execução, o casamento Cullen-Hale estava sendo perfeito. A troca de votos havia acontecido ao pôr do sol, como a noiva desejara, naquele momento do verão quando o céu fundia-se numa profusão de cores quentes. Apesar de estarem em julho, as sombras do fim de tarde proporcionaram um clima ameno, sem o calor sufocante dessa época do ano para atrapalhar o momento mágico.

Depois que Alice e Jasper prometeram amor e respeito eterno, foi a vez da festa. O encanto da decoração abrangia todo o espaço externo, de modo que a festa, assim como a cerimônia havia sido, era um passeio por um jardim encantado, cheio de mágica nos itens decorativos, as luzinhas e flores espalhadas pelas mesas e pérgulas, assim como pela comida e o belo bolo e os doces maravilhosos que Angela criara para aquela ocasião.

Com olhos de águia e uma preocupação quase maternal, Bella, "livre" após a cerimônia, transitava por todos os lados do jardim. Por um instante, ela considerou trocar o vestido de festa e usar seu terninho de trabalho. Mas desistiu da ideia quando percebeu que, apesar das roupas de convidada que usava, ela já tinha reputação suficiente para ser reconhecida como a responsável por aquele evento. Ela era abordada a todo instante para receber cumprimentos por seu trabalho e, porque não era modesta nem hipócrita, permitia-se sentir orgulho de si mesma a cada elogio que recebia. Uma pessoa podia trabalhar por prazer, porque gostava do que fazia, como ela trabalhava, mas isso não mudava o fato de que elogios eram bem-vindos e apreciados.

Mas, como nem tudo eram flores, além de transitar pela festa colecionando elogios, ela também tinha que lidar com inúmeros imprevistos ou problemas que surgiam ao longo do caminho. Até o momento, ela já tivera que lidar com um convidado alegre demais que quase botara fogo numa das pérgulas. O imbecil resolvera acender um cigarro perto demais da estrutura de madeira e quase fora queimado no processo. Mas, felizmente para o imbecil e para ela, as coisas haviam sido resolvidas sem a necessidade de acionarem os bombeiros.

Outro imprevisto ocorreu na entrada. Os seguranças haviam-na chamado para tratar de um casal que tentava entrar na festa usando um convite falso. Além de outros pequenos incidentes, como toalhas ou vestidos molhados, taças quebradas e uma convidada bêbada e desolada que chorara em seu ombro sobre o rompimento do noivado.

Mais que acostumada a esse tipo de acontecimento, Bella lidou com eles com a eficiência e profissionalismo que havia aprendido com Carmen, e que também vinha aprendendo na prática, ao longo dos eventos em que trabalhava.

O resultado ela podia ver nas pessoas se divertindo tranquilamente e na expressão feliz e satisfeita dos noivos.

Em algum momento durante a festa, Bella teve algum tempo para passar na mesa dos Cullen e juntar-se a eles por alguns instantes. Como organizadora, ela sempre fazia isso mesmo. Gostava de se certificar de que seus clientes estivessem satisfeitos. Geralmente, nesses momentos, ela conversava com os pais da noiva ou do noivo, ou alguém da família que tivesse participando dos preparativos da festa. O fato de que os pais daquela noiva em especial eram também os pais do seu namorado era uma feliz coincidência. E uma que ela não ignoraria, nem amenizaria. Às vezes, bastava simplesmente aceitar a boa sorte.

De pé mesmo, com uma mão apoiada no encosto da cadeira de Anthony, ela conversava com Esme sobre a festa e como estava indo tudo até o momento. Ao seu lado, com uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando uma taça de vinho, Edward alternava entre enlouquecê-la silenciosamente com meios sorrisos sedutores e conversar com Carlisle. Rosalie e Emmett, assim como Lilian, estavam sentados à mesa, conversando entre si. Alice a Jasper dançavam na pista pelo que parecia a milésima vez.

Anthony apenas ouvia as conversas dos adultos, em silêncio, pois estava concentrado demais no prato de doces que tinha recebido permissão para comer. Naquela noite, ele havia decidido que adorava casamentos. Todo mundo estava tão feliz, tão distraído, que ninguém o recriminava por comer tantos doces. Embora o pai já tivesse lhe dito, mais de uma vez, que ele devia ir devagar senão ficaria com dor de barriga, Anthony sabia que o tom não fora de reprimenda. Era só um daqueles avisos que as crianças podiam ignorar. E ignoravam.

Anthony não ligava se tivesse dor de barriga. Afinal, os doces eram _muito_ bons.

Depois de terminar seu prato, o menino decidiu que queria experimentar os cupcakes que vira mais cedo, quando a festa da tia Alice ainda não havia começado. Ele olhou ao redor, à procura do bolinho, e avistou-os numa mesa próxima. Satisfeito, ele se voltou para os adultos e, como Bella estava mais próxima, tocou o braço que ela mantinha sobre o encosto de sua cadeira e perguntou:

— Mãe, posso comer um cupcake?

— Claro, Anthony. Vamos lá buscar. — Bella o fitou e o sorriso que intencionava esboçar transformou-se numa expressão surpresa.

Anthony a tinha chamado de mãe.

E ela tinha atendido ao chamado.

Embora estivesse distraída em sua conversa com Esme, Bella sabia que o menino estava falando com ela. Responder Anthony tinha sido espontâneo e natural, como se estivesse habituada a ouvi-lo chamá-la de mãe o tempo todo.

Ela olhou ao redor, encontrou os olhos de Edward.

Ele a fitava, a princípio com cautela, mas, quando ela abriu um sorriso para ele, o olhar tornou-se aliviado. Edward retribuiu o sorriso, orgulhoso, e ergueu sua taça num brinde silencioso.

Bella correspondeu o gesto e, depois, dirigiu-se ao menino.

— Vamos, Anthony. — Ela estendeu a mão na direção dele. — Vamos buscar os cupcakes.

Com um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto, Anthony pulou da cadeira e deslizou a mão na de Bella.

Estava indo buscar cupcakes com sua mãe.

— ~ —

Pelo resto da noite, Anthony arriscou chamar Bella de mãe mais vezes. Sua confiança cresceu a cada vez que fazia isso e ela respondia, sem nunca desmenti-lo ou tentar dizer que ele não podia chamá-la assim. Suas inúmeras tentativas bem sucedidas foram tão positivas que, após algum tempo, Anthony parou de temer que seu desejo de aniversário não se realizaria.

Agora, pensava, faltava apenas o pai se casar com Bella. Então, eles seriam uma família e Anthony teria um pai e uma mãe, que ele amava e que o amavam, como sempre desejara.

Ele sabia que Edward e Bella estavam prestes a se casar, como a tia Alice e o tio Jasper estavam fazendo naquela noite. Ouvira a avó e o avô conversando sobre isso. Então, não havia nada mais que poderia desejar naquele momento.

Decidido a chamar Bella mais vezes por sua nova nomenclatura, Anthony pediu ao pai que o levasse até ela.

— Eu não posso ir com você, amigão. — Edward explicou ao filho. — Mas Mike vai acompanhá-lo. — Ele trocou um olhar com o segurança, que se aproximou, tendo ouvido a menção a seu nome e à sua tarefa. Edward se voltou novamente para o filho. — Vá com Mike. Encontro você e Bella num minuto, está bem?

Anthony assentiu e seguiu caminho entre as pessoas no gramado.

Edward observou o filho se afastar, mesmo atento à conversa que estava tendo com Emmett. De onde estava, ainda podia observar Anthony enquanto ele caminhava até Bella, que estava próxima a área do altar, rodeada do que — ele imaginava — deviam ser possíveis clientes.

Ele bebeu um gole de vinho e ouviu Emmett, tentando manter o filho e Bella em sua visão periférica.

Algo lhe dizia que, naquela noite, devia ficar de olho nos dois.

— ~ —

Com Mike o acompanhando, Anthony tentou correr em direção ao local onde Bella estava. Mas seu caminho foi bloqueado quando uma mulher alta surgiu à sua frente.

— Oh, calma aí, garotinho. — A mulher deu uma risadinha, segurando o ombro de Anthony para evitar que ele caísse.

O menino a fitou rapidamente e disse:

— Desculpe. — Ele queria desviar da mulher, mas ela não soltou seu ombro e ainda abaixou-se de modo a fitá-lo.

— Está tudo bem, querido. — disse ela, esboçando um sorriso compreensivo.

Anthony sentiu uma coisa engraçada na barriga, quando encontrou os olhos da mulher. Não sabia o que era, e não tinha muita certeza se era algo bom. Os olhos dela, que o fitavam naquele momento, pareciam um pouco assustadores às suas impressões infantis. Ele não tinha idade e experiência o suficiente para reconhecer frieza e cinismo por trás da aparente gentileza no olhar da mulher. Embora, porém, Anthony pudesse sentir na pele o efeito disso.

Ele deu um passo para trás.

— Licença, moça. — disse o menino, tentando se esquivar da mulher. Mas ela não se moveu.

No lugar disso, ela deu mais uma risada — que estava longe de ser uma risada legal, que ele já ouvira outros adultos, como o pai e Bella, darem perto dele — e segurou-o novamente pelo ombro, mudando-o de posição, o que fez com que ambos saíssem do campo de visão de Edward.

— Onde você está indo com tanta pressa, posso saber? — A mulher perguntou em tom de conversa.

— Eu tenho que falar com a minha mãe. — replicou Anthony, sinalizando com a mão.

A mulher semicerrou os olhos e lançou um olhar aborrecido por sobre o ombro, na direção que o menino apontara.

Mas Bella não estava mais lá.

— Não tem ninguém ali, querido. Você está perdido?

— Não. — Anthony resistiu a vontade de cruzar os braços e fazer bico. Estava começando a ficar aborrecido com aquela mulher. — Minha mãe está por ali. Eu tenho que falar com ela.

— Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo a encontrar sua mãe.

O menino mordeu o lábio, inseguro.

— Não devo aceitar ajuda de estranhos. E eu tenho o Mike. — O menino lembrou, sinalizando o segurança que estava alguns passos atrás, apenas observava a cena.

A mulher lançou um breve olhar na direção de Mike, arqueou uma sobrancelha, então desviou os olhos num gesto de dispensa.

— Posso ajudar você de qualquer modo. — disse ela e segurou o menino pelo braço.

Instintivamente, Anthony tentou se desvencilhar.

— Não quero ir. Não sei quem você é. — replicou ele, que estava muito mais bem instruído desde a última vez que se perdera num casamento. Além disso, nem de longe sentia empatia por aquela mulher de olhos azuis frios, como acontecera entre ele e Bella, apesar de que as circunstâncias antes e agora eram parecidas.

A mulher esboçou um sorriso.

— Só quero ajudá-lo, lindinho.

— Não quero sua ajuda. Você é uma estranha.

Os olhos da mulher tornaram-se impacientes.

— Você não sabe o que está falando, garoto.

Dessa vez, Anthony cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho numa expressão aborrecida. Aquela mulher devia ser a madrasta de alguém, pensou. Ela era má como uma.

Percebendo que estava perdendo, a mulher tentou amenizar a expressão. Ela se abaixou novamente de modo a poder fitar o menino.

— Quer saber quem eu sou, lindinho?

Ele não respondeu logo. Por um instante, cogitou a hipótese de dar uma resposta malcriada. Mas, então, imaginando que, talvez, se aceitasse ela o deixaria ir, ele perguntou:

— Quem é você?

— Miranda. — O nome foi dito num tom de voz ríspido e gelado.

A mulher e o menino fitaram a pessoa que se aproximava.

Com um sorriso cínico e superior, Miranda endireitou a postura e devolveu o olhar gelado da outra pessoa.

— Isabella.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Bella ignorou o sarcasmo no tom da outra e foi direto ao ponto. Não apenas estava furiosa por ver Miranda abordando Anthony, como odiava o fato de que houvera uma falha na segurança do seu evento mais importante. — Você não foi convidada.

Miranda arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Nunca teria desejado ser convidada para essa festa.

— Então por que está aqui? — quis saber Bella e, quando Miranda lançou um olhar na direção do menino que as observava, ela cerrou as mãos em punhos. — Você veio vê-lo?

— Era minha única chance.

Bella semicerrou os olhos.

— Não acredito em você. — replicou ela. — E, se estiver falando a verdade, então você é tão ruim nisso quanto imaginei. Esse certamente não é o momento, nem o lugar de abordá-lo.

Os olhos de Miranda escureceram.

— _Eu_ decido isso. — Ela deu um passo à frente, na direção de Bella. — Ele é meu…

— Não continue. — replicou Bella, interrompendo-a com um gesto de mãos. — Você não pode simplesmente cair de para quedas na vida dele. Se quer mesmo conhecê-lo, deve fazer isso aos poucos. Ele é só uma criança. — replicou Bella e, demonstrando indiferença diante do olhar furioso da outra, dirigiu-se ao menino. — Anthony, vamos. — Ela estendeu a mão e piscou para o menino quando, prontamente, Anthony foi para seu lado e deslizou a mão na dela. Ela fitou Miranda. — Tenha uma boa noite. Mike, escolte a senhorita Russo até a saída, por favor.

O segurança assentiu.

Bella preparou-se para se afastar, com Anthony ao seu lado, mas Miranda a chamou:

— Quem você pensa que é para decidir o que é melhor para Anthony?

Bella a encarou. A resposta veio fácil, como se sempre a tivesse consigo.

— Eu sou a mãe dele, Miranda. — replicou Bella. — Aquela que importa. É por isso que decido.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Edward exigiu saber e, mesmo sem alterar a voz, havia ameaça pura e simples em seu tom.

Bella observou um lampejo de alarme surgir por trás da arrogância de Miranda. Mas a outra manteve os ombros erguidos e fitou Edward com uma expressão de desafio.

— Edward.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Ele quis saber, ignorando o tom gelado com que ela pronunciara seu nome.

Como fizera com Bella, ela lançou um olhar na direção do filho.

Sem entender nada, Anthony apertou a mão de Bella, assustado por ter os olhos dos adultos voltados para ele.

Ciente disso, Bella fitou Edward.

— É melhor ele ficar longe disso. — disse ela, mas, embora soubesse que era melhor, não queria deixar Edward enfrentando Miranda. Ela avistou Cyrus um pouco mais atrás e suspirou, aliviada. — Cyrus, leve Anthony até Esme, sim?

O motorista assentiu.

— É claro, senhorita.

Miranda riu.

— Ela dá ordens aos seus seguranças? — disse a Edward, com um desdém fraco, pois a expressão dele era desencorajadora. — Você amoleceu mesmo, não é?

— Eu não amoleci. Só melhorei o meu gosto. — replicou Edward, com frieza. Depois, voltou-se para o filho. — Anthony, faça como a Bella disse e vá com Cyrus. Nós estaremos com você em um minuto.

Ansioso por sair dali, o menino assentiu sem discutir e juntou-se ao motorista para seguirem até o lugar onde a avó estava.

Bella esperou até eles estarem longe o suficiente. Então, tocou o braço de Edward para chamar sua atenção.

— É melhor resolver isso num lugar mais vazio. Não vou deixar essa mulher estragar meu trabalho. — murmurou ela, mas pronunciou a última frase alto o suficiente para que Miranda ouvisse.

Edward assentiu. Lançou um olhar na direção de Miranda.

— Vamos entrar. Nós temos que conversar. — Ele disse e, sem esperar uma resposta, liderou o caminho para dentro da mansão. Intrigado, observou Miranda segui-los sem discutir ou soltar uma frase arrogante. Seus sentidos ficaram em alerta. Desde o início da noite, sentia-se incomodado, como se pressentisse que algo estava para acontecer.

Talvez isso tivesse a ver com a presença indesejada de Miranda. E, agora, pensou Edward, com a facilidade com que ela aceitara conversar com ele. Não tinha dúvidas de que aquela mulher tinha um plano. Agora, precisava descobri-lo.

Bella também achava que Miranda tinha um plano e, sentindo uma insegurança que acabara de nascer dentro dela, não parava de pensar que isso envolvia Anthony. Miranda dissera que estava ali para vê-lo. Se ela aceitara falar com Edward, provavelmente, era para negociar um modo de fazer parte da vida do menino. Bella dizia a si mesma que não devia ficar tão incomodada se essa fosse a vontade da outra. Com decisões erradas ou não, Miranda continuava sendo mãe de Anthony.

Mas o problema era que Bella não conseguia confiar naquela mulher. Ela parecera genuína quando dissera que tinha vindo para ver Anthony. Mas, mesmo com toda a autenticidade, algo em Bella ainda estava em dúvida. E ela não conseguia dizer se era um pressentimento genuíno ou uma manifestação egoísta de sua parte, nascida da própria insegurança.

Eles seguiram para a sala de estar, onde o barulho da festa os alcançava, mas não os olhos curiosos dos convidados.

Edward fitou Miranda.

— O que você quer? — Ele decidiu ir direto ao ponto. — Mais dinheiro? Diga o seu preço, eu pago.

— Edward. — replicou Bella e recebeu um olhar gelado por sua interferência. Ela ergueu o queixo e devolveu o olhar. — Ela queria ver o Anthony.

Miranda esboçou um sorriso enviesado quando Edward a fitou, furioso.

— Você está tentando enganá-la.

— Eu quero o meu filho, Edward. Tenho direitos...

— Você assinou um contrato.

— Nenhum juiz no mundo vai aceitar aquela bobagem. Eu sou a mãe biológica de Anthony e tenho o direito de conviver com ele.

— Você quer conviver com o dinheiro que ele pode render. — replicou Edward.

Miranda fitou Bella.

— Ele sempre pensou que eu era uma interesseira. Sempre esperou o pior de mim. Ele nunca me deu uma chance.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem esboçar reação diante do tom de súplica da outra.

— Você quer uma chance?

Um pouco surpresa com a pergunta, Miranda assentiu. Não imaginava que seria tão fácil.

— Quero, sim. — disse ela, os olhos brilhando, um sorriso começando a surgir em seus lábios.

Edward observou, chocado, quando Bella assentiu.

— Bella...

Ela ergueu uma mão, pedindo que ele esperasse, e fitou Miranda.

— Por que você quer uma chance, Miranda?

— Porque, bem, eu quero ser a mãe dele. De Anthony. — Ela acrescentou. — Ele me parece um menino adorável.

— Ele é. — replicou Bella. — Por que você demorou tanto tempo para desejar ser a mãe de Anthony?

— Bem, como eu já disse, não consegui convencer Edward do meu amor, então...

— Você amava Edward? — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Miranda sorriu.

— Não fique com ciúmes. Isso faz parte do passado.

— Eu não sinto ciúmes de você. Tenho bastante consciência do meu próprio valor no que diz respeito a Edward. — replicou Bella, observando o lampejo de raiva nos olhos da outra. Aí está, pensou. — Se você amava Edward, talvez por isso Anthony seja tão adorável quanto todos nós o consideramos.

— Ah, bem. — Ela moveu os ombros, tentando uma expressão humilde. — Com certeza, houve sentimento envolvido.

Sim, pensou Bella. Mas qual? Amor ou ganância?

— Qual a sua memória mais forte de Anthony, Miranda? — quis saber Bella, cruzando os braços, observando-a a espera da resposta. — Qual a memória que a fez suportar todo esse tempo longe do seu filho?

Surpresa agora, Miranda levou algum tempo pensando na resposta.

— Bem — disse, com um sorriso. — Eu convivi pouco tempo com ele. Precisei ir embora dois dias após o nascimento.

— Você passou nove meses com o seu filho, Miranda. — Bella a lembrou. — Isso não é pouco tempo.

— Certo, claro. — Ela assentiu. — Os nove meses. Eles foram... — Terríveis. — mágicos.

Edward bufou.

— Mágicos? — inquiriu. — Os dois primeiros você passou me chantageando, ameaçando fazer um aborto.

— Eu era jovem. Não sabia direito o que estava fazendo. — replicou ela, sem ter a confiança abalada. Ela tinha a atenção de Bella. Isso bastava. — Mas, hoje, eu me sinto aliviada por não ter feito uma coisa tão terrível como essa.

— Claro. E quanto àquela lembrança? — quis saber Bella, retomando o assunto anterior. — O que a manteve ligada ao seu filho esse tempo todo?

Miranda sorriu.

— Ele chutava. Tanto. Era... — Irritante. Não a deixava dormir à noite. — tão intenso. Eu colocava minha mão e ele chutava ainda mais. — O pestinha teimoso, pensou, mas acrescentou com doçura. — Meu Anthony.

— Eu não aguento mais isso. — Edward disse à Bella, furioso. — Ela está mentindo!

— Por que você diz isso? — replicou Bella e se sentiu péssima quando ele a fitou, a expressão traída. Mesmo assim, continuou: — Ela me parece uma mãe querendo uma segunda chance.

Edward se sentia frustrado e traído demais para perceber algo além da própria fúria.

— Eu não vou dar chance alguma a essa mulher. Ela forjou a própria morte para se livrar do filho!

— Não, eu não fiz isso. — Miranda deu um passo à frente, os olhos em Bella. Sempre em Bella. — Eu precisava de tempo. Precisava encontrar um modo de enfrentar Edward. Não, enfrentar não. Apenas me aproximar, sem ser rechaçada novamente.

Bella assentiu, satisfeita. Tinha chegado aonde queria.

— Um esquema curioso. — observou ela, cruzando os braços. — Você tomou uma atitude bastante extrema. Mas, então, acho que mães são capazes de fazer isso pelos filhos, não é mesmo?

— Com certeza. — Miranda assentiu, veementemente. — Nós somos capazes de muitas coisas para nos reaproximarmos dos nossos filhos.

Pela primeira vez, Bella sorriu, retribuindo o curvar de lábios da outra.

Os olhos de Miranda brilharam, triunfantes.

Os de Edward também, mas em reconhecimento. Entendia agora o que Bella estava fazendo.

Era um teste. Ela estava conduzindo Miranda por um testa e levando-a a um impasse.

Mesmo ciente da situação, ele não mudou sua posição. Imaginava que, se interpretasse o papel de pai inflexível, isso ajudaria o plano de Bella.

— Você não quer se aproximar do Anthony, Miranda. Você quer o meu dinheiro.

— Edward. — disse ela, com humildade. — Espero que, logo, eu consiga convencê-lo das minhas boas intenções, tanto quanto consegui convencer Isabella.

— Você não convenceu. — replicou Bella e, diante da expressão alarmada de Miranda, esboçou um sorriso para tranquilizá-la. — Ainda.

Miranda suspirou, aliviada.

— Sou capaz de qualquer coisa para convencê-la.

O sorriso de Bella ampliou-se.

— Estou feliz por ouvir isso. — disse ela. — Porque, na verdade, tem algo muito simples que você pode fazer para convencer a mim _e_ convencer Edward das suas boas intenções.

— É claro. O que é?

Antes de responder, Bella lançou um olhar na direção de Edward. Ele lhe devolveu com um sorriso.

Então, ela atacou.

— Você vai nos contar tudo o que sabe sobre o Russo, Miranda. É assim que vai nos convencer do seu amor.

A expressão triunfante de Miranda deu lugar a confusão, então, ela crispou os lábios, furiosa.

— Você esteve brincando comigo. Você me enganou.

— Sim, eu enganei. — replicou Bella. — Mas, devo admitir, eu pensei que você fosse mais esperta que isso. Imaginei que logo você perceberia minhas intenções. Mas você estava tão concentrada em me enganar, que acabou cega ao que se passava ao seu redor.

— Eu não estava cega. Só pensei que podia confiar em você. Eu me abri com você sobre o meu filho.

— E fez isso espetacularmente. Você sabia que demonstra desprezo cada vez que fala de Anthony? Está tudo aí, seus sentimentos, estampado nos seus olhos. Edward está certo. Você não quer o seu filho. Mas também não estou convencida de que está atrás de dinheiro. Você quer destruir Edward. É disso que está realmente atrás.

Miranda a fitou, furiosa.

— Ah, você não poderia estar mais certa. Vou destruir Edward. E você também, sua vadia.

— Chega, Miranda. Seu teatro já foi longe demais. Não vou permitir que nos ofenda na nossa casa. — disse Edward, dando um passo à frente quando Bella o fez. — Você já tomou demais o nosso tempo.

Ela fitou Edward.

— Você não vai sair dessa, Edward. Russo vai destruí-lo. Tudo o que você construiu aqui. A família perfeita que você acha que tem. Você vai ver tudo isso desmoronar.

Edward recebeu as palavras dela com impassibilidade.

— Isso é o que veremos. — disse e, caminhando até as portas da sala de estar, abriu-as para revelar dois de seus seguranças, que haviam permanecido do lado de fora. — Levem Miranda daqui. Mantenham-na sob vigilância, numa de nossas casas de apoio. — disse ele.

Bella observou os dois homens, Jared e Mike, lembrou-se dos nomes deles, entrarem na sala e postarem-se ambos em cada lado de Miranda.

Ela ainda tentou mais algumas ameaças, mas, ciente da própria derrota, deixou a sala acompanhada dos seguranças.

Quando eles deixaram a sala, Edward virou-se para Bella.

Ela, apesar de que desprezava aquela mulher, quis saber:

— O que você vai fazer com Miranda?

Bastante ciente do que estava se passando pela cabeça de Bella, Edward aproximou-se, afagando os braços dela e fitando-a.

— Nada que você não aprovaria. — garantiu. — Eu a odeio, mas ela me deu Anthony.

— Você vai mantê-la presa.

— Sim. Vou deixá-la pensar um pouco. Ela é ardilosa e, com sorte, vai se voltar contra Russo, daqui algumas horas, para livrar a própria pele.

— Você já fez isso antes?

— Já. E deu certo. — acrescentou ele. — Eu conheço meu trabalho.

— Mas e se ela não cooperar?

— Então Russo não terá mais sua aliada. — replicou Edward.

Cyrus entrou na sala.

— Senhor, Anthony está seguro, com os avós, Emmett e Rosalie. Cada movimento dele está sendo monitorado.

— Ótimo. — Edward assentiu. — Você fez uma busca pela propriedade?

— Sim, senhor. Não encontramos nada.

Bella franziu o cenho, confusa.

Diante da expressão dela, Edward explicou:

— Pensei que a presença indesejada de Miranda pudesse ser uma maneira de nos distrair.

— Distrair? Quer dizer... — Ela engoliu em seco, entendendo, e assentiu. — Nos distrair para que Russo entrasse aqui.

— Sim.

— Mas ele não entrou. — Garantiu Cyrus. — O lugar é vasto, mas meu pessoal está presente em todas as áreas.

Bella assentiu. Teria que confiar em Cyrus. Mas, se Edward confiava, então ela o faria.

Edward a fitou.

— Você está ausente da festa por um longo tempo. Imagino que estejam sentindo sua falta.

— Sim, claro. — murmurou Bella. Por algum tempo, esquecera-se até mesmo da festa e das próprias responsabilidades. — Preciso verificar se nenhum convidado bêbado colocou fogo na pérgula.

— Paul vai acompanhá-la. — Edward sinalizou um segurança que estava na porta.

Bella assentiu. Os seguranças de Edward pareciam gnomos que brotavam a todo o instante, quase que como mágica. Ela fitou Edward mais uma vez.

— Quem vai acompanhar você?

— Cyrus. — Edward respondeu. — Eu tenho que falar com ele, na verdade. Sobre problemas de segurança. Acho que temos mais delatores dentro da Família. — acrescentou, antes que ela o fitasse exigindo maiores explicações. Não estava habituado a se justificar, mas aprenderia com o tempo.

Bella assentiu.

— Está bem. Vejo você depois. — disse e, após um breve beijo nos lábios dele, preparou-se para deixar a sala.

— Bella. — Edward a chamou, segurando-a pelo braço.

Ela se virou para fitá-lo e esboçou um sorriso simples.

— Sim?

— Você fez um ótimo trabalho lidando com Miranda.

Ela piscou e se aproximou dele novamente, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos.

— Eu jamais permitiria que aquela mulher magoasse o meu filho. Se Miranda estivesse sendo sincera, ela teria espaço na vida de Anthony. Mas você tem razão, ela não está interessada nele.

— Você é a mãe do Anthony. — replicou Edward, roçando os lábios aos dela. — É você que ele reconhece como mãe.

Ela sorriu. Era verdade. Ela o beijou mais uma vez.

— Preciso ir.

Edward a fitou e, por um segundo, parecia que iria dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas, então, mudou de ideia e disse apenas.

— Encontro você mais tarde.

— ~ —

O incidente com Miranda, apesar de, inicialmente ter acontecido nos arredores da mansão e próximo à festa, não causou nenhuma comoção. Bella voltou ao seu trabalho, enquanto Edward ficou encarregado de distrair Anthony e mantê-lo por perto pelo resto da noite.

Ela foi até a cozinha, verificar as coisas com o bufê e com Angela. Enquanto estava lá, parou para ter uma conversa com a melhor amiga enquanto a ajudava a organizar os doces que seriam distribuídos como lembrança do casamento. No plano original, as lembranças não incluíam doces, mas, depois de provar os que Angela fazia, Alice decidira incorporá-los nos kits que distribuiria aos convidados.

— Com licença, senhorita Swan.

Bella se virou e deu de cara com Mike, o segurança de Edward que estivera fazendo a guarda de Anthony e que, após permitir que o menino fosse abordado por Miranda, tinha sido duramente repreendido por Edward.

Ela o observou. Ele parecia um pouco tenso agora. Certamente, temia perder o emprego. Embora ela não tivesse gostado nada de ver Anthony com Miranda, Bella resolveu deixar isso para trás.

— Sim, Mike? — disse ela, o tom gentil.

— O senhor Cullen pediu que eu a acompanhasse até a biblioteca. Ele quer falar com a senhorita.

— Agora? — Bella olhou ao redor, para o trabalho que, embora pudesse ser feito sem ela, devia supervisionar. Ela encontrou o olhar de Angela.

A amiga sinalizou o segurança com um gesto de cabeça.

— Vá com ele. Eu cuido das coisas até você voltar.

Bella tocou o braço da amiga.

— Obrigada, Angie. Não faça ninguém chorar.

— Não posso prometer isso. — murmurou Angela, com um sorriso travesso.

Bella riu e, em seguida, deixou a cozinha com Mike ao seu lado, acompanhando-a até a biblioteca.

Estava intrigada. Fazia pouco mais de vinte minutos que o deixara conversando com Cyrus. Ela imaginava que demoraria até se falarem de novo. Gostaria de saber o que ocorrera nesse pouco tempo para fazê-lo chamá-la.

Podia ser algo ruim, ou algo bom, decidiu.

Mas, o que quer que fosse, imaginou Bella, devia ser importante.

Talvez ele tivesse algo mais a dizer sobre Miranda e a invasão dela à festa de casamento. Bella queria muito entender como aquela mulher conseguira passar por seu pessoal, mais os seguranças de Edward, na entrada da propriedade.

Edward tinha lhe dito que esse feito de Miranda podia significar que haviam mais delatores na Família Cullen — ele já tinha lhe dito, naquela manhã, antes de sair, que Aro Volturi era um delator e estivera trabalhando com Miranda e o tal Russo. Agora, havia mais alguém entre eles que poderia estar fazendo o papel de duas caras.

Bella tentou pensar em alguém, mas todos pareciam de confiança aos seus olhos "inocentes". Ela lançou um olhar de esguelha na direção de Mike, mas descartou qualquer desconfiança. Ele parecia jovem demais, fiel demais para ser um traidor.

Claro, pensou ela, não era como se um delator tivesse uma aparência específica, mas Bella imaginava que essa pessoa, se é que ela estava por ali, devia ser mais velha e experiente.

Ela pensou em Cyrus. Mas isso a fez se sentir mal. Não, disse a si mesma, Cyrus não era um traidor. Simplesmente não podia ser. Ele tinha passado por muitas coisas junto com os Cullen, inclusive com ela. E tinha estado esse tempo todo com Bella, assegurando a segurança dela.

Edward confiava em Cyrus. Ele até mesmo respeitava o motorista, respeitava a experiência e confiava na opinião do motorista, com uma solenidade ela o vira dispensar a poucas pessoas.

Meneando a cabeça, Bella se recusou a ver o motorista como um traidor. Mas uma vozinha no fundo de sua mente dizia que a desconfiança fazia sentido.

Ela espantou o pensamento.

A essa altura, Bella e Mike já tinham atravessado a mansão e estavam agora diante da biblioteca. A área da festa ficava do outro lado da propriedade, de modo que o barulho da música e das vozes no jardim quase não chegava àquela parte da mansão. Por ali, quase não se ouvia som algum.

Mike parou ao lado da porta, as mãos unidas diante do corpo.

— O senhor Cullen a está esperando aí dentro. — informou o segurança.

— Obrigada, Mike. — Bella abriu a porta, entrou na biblioteca para encontrá-la entregue às sombras, iluminada apenas pelas luzes do jardim lá fora e dois abajures diante da lareira. Ela franziu o cenho e, a princípio, não viu ninguém.

Ela deu mais um passo para dentro do cômodo e, quando os olhos acostumaram-se à escuridão, avistou uma silhueta de costas para onde ela estava, parada diante da lareira.

Bella semicerrou os olhos.

— Edward?

— Não, Isabella.

Um calafrio espalhou-se pelo corpo de Bella. Ela sentiu cada músculo do corpo enrijecer, paralizando-a de medo.

Embora a voz estivesse levemente diferente, ela foi capaz de reconhecê-la.

— Russo. — sussurrou Bella, dando um passo para trás, dominada por um misto de pânico e fúria.

A silhueta virou-se e se aproximou, saindo das sombras.

— É como me chamam agora. — disse ele, agora iluminado pelas luzes e o luar que vinha de fora. — Mas a verdade é que eu não sou apenas Russo.

Bella o observou. Embora nunca o tivesse visto e só ouvira falar dele, as semelhanças eram inegáveis.

— Você é Edward Primeiro.

* * *

**N/A: Estou num daqueles dias que não gostaria de vê-las quietinhas. Comentem, sim?**

**Ps.: Próximo post será na sexta-feira (07-08). Preciso desse tempo, pois meus planos são terminar de escrever a fic.**

**Ps².: Quase 500 comentários no FFNet e 500 no Nyah!. Uau, obrigada! I'm dancing here. *-***


	28. Capítulo Vinte e Sete

**N/A: Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eu adoro recebê-los e me sinto muito grata a vocês por eles. Sério mesmo. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE**

Edward estava à mesa, com Anthony, tentando convencer o filho de que ele devia beber um pouco de água. Pelas suas contas, Anthony já devia estar no terceiro prato de doces e quinto cupcake. Não compreendia como o garoto conseguia colocar tantos doces para dentro, mas, se isso fosse um esporte olímpico, Anthony certamente seria o orgulho da família.

Por isso ele tentava fazer com que o filho bebesse água. Para amenizar, ao menos um pouco, aquela quantidade absurda de doces que o menino estava comendo e que ninguém, nem mesmo ele, tivera coragem de detê-lo.

Edward observou Anthony dar uma mordida num cupcake de chocolate, os cantos dos lábios lambuzando-se no processo. Podia dizer que, apesar de estar se empanturrando, o filho já demonstrava sinais de cansaço. Não faltava muito para o menino reclamar de sono.

Será que assim ele pararia de comer doces?, perguntou-se Edward, mas o pensamento era mais de divertimento que de preocupação.

Ele desviou os olhos do filho e observou a mãe se aproximar da mesa. Ótimo, pensou Edward. Estivera esperando por ela.

Como a festa estava se encaminhando para o final, havia algo que Edward planejava fazer e precisava da ajuda da mãe para isso.

Ele se levantou quando Esme parou à sua mesa.

— Mãe, você pode ficar de olho em Anthony para mim?

Esme o fitou e sorriu, o gesto radiante ao encontrar a expressão determinada nos olhos do filho.

— É claro, querido. Você vai procurar Bella agora? — Ela quis saber, empolgada como uma garotinha ansiosa para receber seu presente de aniversário.

Edward assentiu em confirmação.

— Sim, vou. Está quase no fim da festa. Acho que é um bom momento.

— É um ótimo momento. Essa noite também é dela. — Esme surpreendeu o filho atirando-se nos braços dele e abraçando-o com força.

— Mãe. — murmurou Edward, dividido entre surpresa, constrangimento e divertimento. — Mãe, isso não é...

— Shh. Estou feliz. Deixe-me ficar feliz.

— Que tal esperarmos e vermos se Bella vai concordar?

— Ah, ela vai. — replicou Esme, afastando-se para fitar o filho com os olhos verdes e determinados. — Ela seria louca se não aceitasse.

— Ela é algo mais sério que louca. Ela é teimosa.

— Mas não é estúpida. — replicou Esme. — Você pegou o que precisava?

Edward deu um tapinha no peito do smoking, cujo bolso interno continha o objeto sobre o qual a mãe estava falando.

— Está comigo. Obrigado por cedê-lo.

— Eu só fiz isso porque a mulher que vai usá-lo merece.

— Vamos esperar que ela aceite usá-lo.

Esme lançou mais um olhar na direção do filho. Então, riu.

— Você está nervoso, querido. Nunca o vi inseguro antes.

— Eu só… Ela é teimosa.

— Bem. Então por que não vai procurá-la e confirma se ela é mesmo teimosa ou simplesmente ponderada, inteligente e justa como eu acho que é?

— Excelente ideia. — Edward assentiu, respirando fundo e fechando o último botão de seu terno, como um soldado arrumando seu uniforme para partir para a batalha. — Anthony, não saia de perto da sua avó.

— Não vou. — prometeu o menino, com a boca lambuzada de calda de chocolate. Não estava a fim de encontrar outra mulher maluca que não o deixasse em paz e que fazia seus pais ficarem chateados.

Edward deixou a mesa onde o filho e Esme estavam e foi procurar Bella. Ouvindo de Carmen que a vira pela última vez na cozinha, seguiu para lá.

Mas Bella não estava em nenhum lugar no cômodo.

Ele avistou Angela e resolveu perguntar a ela onde poderia encontrar Bella.

— Angela.

Ela ergueu a cabeça com um olhar sério e concentrado, a mente no trabalho. Mas, quando o viu, cumprimentou-o com um sorriso.

— Oi, Edward.

Ele devolveu o cumprimento.

— Você viu a Bella? Estou procurando por ela.

A expressão de Angela tornou-se confusa.

— Como assim? Seu segurança esteve aqui há pouco tempo. Ele disse que você queria falar com ela na biblioteca.

Edward empalideceu, surpreso e chocado ao mesmo tempo. Um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha, trazendo à superfície o sentimento de inquietação que experimentara durante toda a noite.

— Eu não fiz nada disso. — murmurou, o tom sombrio, e sentiu a primeira pontada de pânico atingi-lo com força. — Não chamei Bella na biblioteca. Quem… quem veio buscá-la?

Angela sentiu-se alarmada diante da expressão e do tom dele.

— Eu não sei o nome. Um alto, loiro, olhos azuis. Cara de menino.

— Mike?

Ela pensou um instante, tentando se lembrar.

— Sim, acho que esse era o nome. Edward, o que está havendo?

Os olhos dele escureceram.

— Eles pegaram Bella. — replicou em resposta. Sabia que não precisava mentir para Angela. Sabia que Bella havia contado tudo à amiga e que ela era de confiança. Sabia, também, que o que afirmava era o que acontecera.

Sem tempo para mais, ele deu as costas à Angela e deixou a cozinha a passos apressados, encontrando Cyrus na porta do cômodo.

— Cyrus, nós temos um problema. Eles pegaram Bella.

— Eles quem, senhor Cullen?

— É o que vamos descobrir. — replicou Edward, seguindo um corredor oposto ao que levava ao jardim da festa.

O motorista adiantou-se e seguiu-o. Observou a tensão na mandíbula do patrão, a ansiedade e fúria em volta de seus olhos.

— Senhor, devo chamar reforço? — Cyrus perguntou.

— Não pelo comunicador. Mike vai saber. — replicou Edward.

— Mike? — Cyrus quis saber.

— Angela disse que ele veio buscar Bella.

— Mike. — Cyrus assentiu, sua própria expressão tornando-se sombria. — Acreditei quando ele disse que a abordagem de Miranda tinha sido uma falha.

— Isso é por causa daquela maldita bala que ele levou por mim. Todos nós acreditávamos nele, Cyrus. Até agora. — replicou Edward, rigidamente. Sem tempo para remoer isso, seguiu dando instruções ao motorista: — Mande uma mensagem a Emmett. Apenas para ele, através do celular restrito. Diga para ele enviar homens para a biblioteca. É código azul.

Cyrus assentiu, aproveitando para digitar a mensagem quando Edward parou em um corredor, retirando um quadro falso de uma parede, revelando ali um cofre.

Com uma eficiência mortal e gestos mecânicos, Edward digitou uma senha e retirou de dentro do cofre uma arma. Carregou-a em poucos minutos, vestiu um coldre por baixo do terno, e guardou o objeto reluzente e fatal ali.

Então, marchou para a biblioteca junto com o motorista.

— ~ —

Na biblioteca, aflita e tentando desesperadamente pensar numa forma de fugir, Bella lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, na direção da porta.

— Está trancada. — disse Russo, ou Edward Primeiro, ou o diabo que fosse. Ela não ligava.

— Mike. — Bella sussurrou, dando-se conta de que tinha cometido um erro. Como fora tão estúpida?, pensou. Mike era um traidor, afinal de contas. E ela o tinha permitido levá-la direto para o perigo. Bella voltou a fitar Russo. — Mike esteve trabalhando para você.

O pai de Edward assentiu. Eles eram muito parecidos. O mesmo rosto, o mesmo formato dos olhos, a mesma boca. Os mesmos cabelos. Ainda assim, havia uma frieza assustadora, uma satisfação cruel, brilhando nos olhos azuis de Russo que ela jamais vira em Edward.

Ela sabia que Edward era um homem perigoso, taciturno e sombrio. Mas ele não era cruel. Não a assustava.

Mas esse, o pai dele, era um homem cruel. E ela estava apavorada.

— Desde que isso tudo começou. — O outro deu de ombros, o gesto despreocupado, ainda referindo-se a Mike. — Ele sempre foi um dos meus melhores homens. Especialmente porque odeia Edward. Por culpa de um incidente do passado, sabe? Há algum tempo, Edward matou o pai de Mike em uma de nossas operações.

Ela tentou reagir à breve narrativa com indiferença. Precisava concentrar-se em encontrar uma maneira de ganhar tempo. Precisava pensar num modo de escapar daquele homem. Freneticamente, tentou pensar numa maneira de distraí-lo e atingi-lo com algum objeto. Se tivesse um segundo de vantagem, precisaria usá-lo a seu favor.

Com discrição, correu os olhos pela sala e avistou um abajur próximo ao local onde estava. Ela logo desviou o olhar e voltou a fitar Russo.

Só precisava distraí-lo por um instante, disse a si mesma, com uma confiança que estava longe de sentir. Um instante e talvez conseguisse usar o abajur para atingi-lo. Um instante e talvez conseguisse escapar.

— Por que você está fazendo tudo isso? — quis saber ela, imaginando que fazê-lo falar poderia distraí-lo.

Russo respirou fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para uma palestra enfadonha.

— Veja bem, eu sempre detestei a família que constitui. — disse ele, o tom monótono e despreocupado. — Meu casamento com Esme foi arranjado pelo meu pai. Ele queria o dinheiro e a influência política da família dela e, por isso, eu tive que me casar com Esme. Eu nunca gostei dela. — confessou, a expressão de fingido lamento. — Esme sempre foi meiga e bondosa demais. Toda aquela baboseira de caridade e aquele sotaque arrastado do sul… — Ele fez uma careta. — Eu detestava. Ela também não gostava de mim, mas fingia se importar comigo. Ao menos, eu acho que era isso o que ela fazia. — divagou ele, pensando no assunto um instante. Então, deu de ombros e prosseguiu. — O sexo com ela era terrível. Nós tivemos que tentar, algumas vezes, pois eu queria logo um herdeiro. Felizmente, o primeiro filho foi um menino.

— Sim. Um menino que você só fez sofrer.

— Por favor. — Russo gesticulou com uma mão. — Edward sempre teve tudo. Não sei por que continua reclamando de mim.

— Você não deu o básico ao seu filho e à sua família. Você nunca deu amor a eles.

— Amor é uma ilusão. Uma ilusão perigosa e que só serve para nos tornar fracos. Não, eu não dei amor à minha família, Isabella. Essa nunca foi minha intenção, e nunca seria. Você sabe o que nós, Cullens, somos. Nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos fracos. — Ele fez uma pausa, observou-a por um instante. — Você, por exemplo. Você é a fraqueza do meu filho. Ele acha que a ama e, por isso, não foi capaz de investigar essa história de Russo com eficiência. Ele está fraco agora, como eu sabia que estaria. Primeiro, por causa do garoto. Agora, por sua causa. Ele está fraco, porque ele ama.

Bella engoliu em seco, um nó de repugnância instalara-se em sua garganta.

— Você é desprezível.

— Sou só o que preciso ser. — replicou Russo. — Não se mantém um império como o da minha família sendo coração mole. Eu sabia que Edward fracassaria, quando assumisse nossas operações. Só não imaginei que ele tentaria encerrá-las quando eu não estivesse por perto. Vou conceder a ele crédito por isso. Mas seu papel de salvador do dia termina hoje. Eu vou pegar de volta o que é meu e garantir que o próximo a assumir meu lugar seja um criminoso tão bom quanto eu.

— Você não tem outro sucessor. Edward é seu único filho homem. — replicou Bella e observou os lábios do outro curvarem-se num meio sorriso cruel.

— Eu tenho um neto.

Bella sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe do rosto. Mas, então, corou com uma fúria irracional.

— Você não vai tocar em Anthony. Não vai chegar perto dele! — vociferou ela, entredentes, dando um passo à frente.

Russo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Quem vai me impedir? Você e esse instinto maternal que acha que tem? — replicou ela, e estalou a língua. — Veja bem, eu não entendo mulheres como você. Como pode ser estúpida o bastante para se importar com uma criança que não tem nada a ver com você? Anthony. Ele não é nada seu. Nada. Ele é uma criança que meu filho teve com uma vadia qualquer. É preciso muita estupidez para se importar com o filho de outra mulher.

Bella o fitou, a expressão enojada.

— Você é um desgraçado, preconceituoso e cruel. Não espero que entenda meus sentimentos por Anthony, ou por seu filho. Eu vejo o que você diz sobre não desejar amar. Você não ama e eu sinto pena de você por isso. Mas não vou explicar meus sentimentos a você. Eu… — Ela fez uma pausa, fitou-o com frieza. — Quando Edward vier atrás de você — e ele virá —, espero que ele acabe com você.

— Você vê, isso é exatamente o que eu quero. Reencontrar Edward. — acrescentou ele, a guisa de explicação. — E espero sinceramente que ele esteja irracional a ponto de querer acabar comigo. É a maneira mais fácil de eliminar alguém.

Bella sentiu a sala girar, o pânico percorrendo seu corpo.

— Você seria capaz de matar seu próprio filho?

— Certamente. Dei uma chance a ele, e Edward falhou. Agora, vou tirá-lo do meu caminho. É o que faço. E estarei lá para consolar meu neto quando o querido pai dele não voltar para casa. As melhores lealdades são conquistadas consolando e dando colo. É isso que pretendo fazer com Anthony.

— Seu plano não vai dar certo. Tem muita gente aqui disposta a proteger Anthony.

— Qualquer um que tentar, vai morrer. É simples, Isabella. É assim que eu faço. — replicou ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha, analisando-a. — Eu sei que você tentaria.

— Por isso você vai me matar também. — disse ela, o tom de voz mais monótono que assustado. Estava tão furiosa que o medo permanecia em segundo plano.

— Não. Eu vou matá-la porque você é uma mulher petulante, esperta e imperativa demais. Detesto esse tipo de mulher, mais ainda do que detesto a meiguice de Esme. Mas não fique alarmada. Por enquanto, não vou fazer nada. Preciso de você viva para atrair Edward. — Ele disse e, pela primeira vez, saiu do lugar que ocupava e aproximou-se de Bella, os olhos azuis, gelados e cruéis, analisando-a dos pés a cabeça. — Além disso — disse ele, o hálito quente roçando a pele de Bella e fazendo-a estremecer em puro pânico. —, tenho um tratamento especial reservado a você.

Bella sentiu a náusea atingi-la forte, golpeando-lhe o estômago e deixando um gosto amargo na boca. Ela engoliu em seco, mandando-a de volta, tentando conter o pânico. E não disse nada.

Não poderia, pois, naquele instante, estava simplesmente apavorada demais. Temia por si mesma, por Edward e por Anthony.

Ela tentou não ceder ao medo, mas soltou um grito quando Russo segurou-a pelo braço.

— Agora você grita. — Ele sorriu, deliciado. — Acho que, afinal, você não é tão corajosa quanto imaginei.

Bella não respondeu. Numa tentativa desesperada, tentou alcançar o abajur ao seu lado, mas Russo segurou seu pulso, impedindo-a. Ele apertou seu braço com força.

Ela cerrou os dentes e recusou-se a demonstrar dor.

— Não tente nenhuma gracinha, Isabella. — avisou-lhe Russo, entredentes. Segurando ambas as mãos dela com apenas uma mão, ele sacou uma arma de dentro do próprio paletó e apontou-a na direção de Bella. — Agora, nós devemos ir. Quero encontrar Edward o mais distante dessa casa quanto possível.

— Por quê? — Ela não esperava uma resposta, mas Russo a surpreendeu.

— Porque há mais seguranças aqui do que eu gostaria. Não quero surpresas. Além disso, será mais divertido ver meu filho correndo atrás de você. Ele só serve para isso mesmo. — murmurou Russo, puxando-a pela sala e levando-a ao canto onde havia uma enorme estante.

Em pouco tempo, ele retirou alguns livros de uma prateleira à altura de seus olhos, revelando, ali, um teclado cheio de números.

Bella o observou digitar uma combinação complexa. Então, um suave clique metálico cortou a sala silenciosa.

Russo puxou a estante na direção deles e revelou por trás do móvel um caminho mal iluminado, cujo fim, de onde estavam, não era visível.

— Para onde você vai me levar? — Bella quis saber, a cabeça a mil com as possibilidades apavorantes que a invadiram. — Para onde isso leva?

— Não fique assustada. Esse caminho vai nos levar para os fundos da propriedade. Eu construí essa passagem, quando ainda vivia aqui, para o caso de precisar sair da casa discretamente.

— Sequestrando a namorada do seu filho? — replicou Bella, antes que pudesse conter a si mesma, e levou um safanão no braço por isso. Ela sentiu a dor adormecer o braço e trincou os dentes, recusando-se a emitir um som de protesto.

— Fique calada, Isabella. Ou eu mato você antes de acabar com o resto. Você que é desprezível. Uma puta que se acha superior. — Ele apertou o braço dela e colocou a arma em suas costelas. — Mas a sua superioridade não vai ajudá-la hoje. Agora, comece a andar e fique calada. Estou cansado de você.

Bella sentiu o pânico e o pavor fecharem sua garganta. Desse modo, fez o que ele disse e atravessou o corredor parcialmente iluminado com medo endurecendo os ossos e a arma de Russo apontada em sua direção.

Por um instante, ela se sentiu derrotada, fraca e aceitando seu fim iminente. Mas, então, ela pensou em tudo o que lhe acontecera nos últimos meses, nas coisas que havia conquistado, na presença de Edward em sua vida, na presença de Anthony.

Por isso, quando eles saíram para o jardim traseiro da Mansão Cullen, ela se permitiu uma pontada de esperança. Então, tentou pensar em algo que pudesse ajudá-la.

Como Russo, Bella sabia que Edward viria atrás dela. Só não sabia quanto tempo ele levaria. Mas ele viria. Ela tentou pensar em algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrá-la.

Como um sinal divino, tropeçou no próprio vestido e sentiu o sapato afrouxar em seu pé. Aproveitando um momento de distração de Russo, ela se livrou do calçado e deixou-o para trás, marcando o caminho.

Edward saberia que ela havia passado por ali. E saberia para onde fora levada.

— ~ —

Edward entrou na biblioteca sem encontrar resistência. Mike não estava de vigia na porta. Nem do lado de dentro, pensou Edward ao entrar na biblioteca e encontrar o cômodo vazio. O pânico ameaçou dominá-lo, mas ele se recusou a se entregar e, porque seguindo a intuição, caminhou até a estante de livros na parede oposta à porta. Os livros que escondiam o painel numérico haviam sido revirados e atirados no chão.

Cerrando as mãos em punhos, ele viu o mundo tornar-se vermelho vivo.

— É o meu pai. — murmurou, dirigindo-se a Cyrus, que, naquele instante, era o único na sala com ele. Emmett tinha sido encarregado de providenciar carros, caso fosse necessário.

Edward sabia que seria necessário. Ele fitou o olhar endurecido, mas compreensivo do motorista.

— Só você, eu e meu pai sabíamos da existência dessa passagem na estante.

Cyrus assentiu, mas sentiu necessidade de acrescentar:

— Nunca contei a ninguém sobre a passagem, senhor.

Edward o fitou de cara feia.

— Eu sei disso, Cyrus. Jamais desconfiaria de você.

O motorista hesitou um instante, surpreso com aquelas palavras que, embora rígidas, demonstravam uma confiança inquestionável da parte de Edward. Ele assentiu, sério agora, e fez jus à confiança que recebera.

— Então, isso nos leva ao seu pai.

— Sim. Ele provavelmente é o Russo. — murmurou Edward, a peça encaixando-se perfeitamente. Ele soltou uma risada que não tinha nada de bem humorada. — O apelido faz todo o sentido agora.

— Mas, senhor, o seu pai odiava os russos.

Edward fitou o motorista.

— Exatamente. — replicou, andando de um lado a outro na sala.

Devia ter percebido, disse a si mesmo. Como pudera ser tão obtuso? Os sinais estavam todos lá.

Os assassinatos em torno da Eclipse, pensou. O modo como as vítimas haviam sido tratadas, antes de serem mortas. Seu pai tinha feito isso. Ele não se importava com as mulheres. Sentia prazer em machucá-las. Ele tinha feito isso com a própria esposa.

Edward sabia disso. Devia ter percebido.

Então, houve o incêndio na boate. O pai sabia como o lugar era importante para Edward. Novamente, devia ter sentido prazer em destruir o orgulho do filho.

Ele só não entendia onde Miranda entrava nessa equação, mas imaginava que a falsa morte dela tinha sido arquitetada por seu pai. Certamente, pensou Edward, seu pai precisara de algumas marionetes.

Miranda e Aro tinham servido bem, concluiu ele. Sabia que Aro estivera trabalhando com Russo para acabar com Edward e, também, porque alguém o informara da limpeza que Edward planejava executar nos negócios dos Cullen.

É claro que seu pai, estando vivo, perceberia o que ele estava fazendo. Todos esse anos, pensou Edward, seu pai estivera observando-o e vigiando-o de longe.

E, agora, ele estava atacando.

E escolhera fazer isso levando Bella, dentre todas as pessoas, porque sabia exatamente o quanto isso afetaria Edward.

Subitamente desesperado, Edward voltou à estante e, freneticamente, digitou o código para destravar a porta oculta. Quando o clique soou e a porta de abriu, atravessou o caminho mal iluminado a passos determinados, os olhos acostumados à meia luz do corredor frio e entregue a intervalos de luz e sombra.

Bella passara por ali. Ele sabia. Podia sentir o perfume dela. Podia senti-la.

Às suas costas, Cyrus chamou-o, mas ele não parou, não se virou. Apenas continuou. Seguindo em frente.

Quando chegou ao jardim, foi recebido por silêncio. Um silêncio e uma calmaria quase debochados, irônicos, diante do gelo que corria por suas veias e do medo que enrijecia cada fibra de seu corpo. A completa quietude das árvores e a serenidade da paisagem ao seu redor parecia uma piada de mau gosto diante do que ele passava.

Edward continuou a caminhar, em busca de algum indício, alguma pista.

Então, quando o desespero ameaçava unir-se ao pânico, ele avistou algo.

Um sapato. O sapato de Bella.

Ele juntou o item do chão, observou o cenário ao redor, em busca de algo — qualquer coisa —, com uma esperança tola de avistá-la se procurasse com os olhos semicerrados. Mas ela não estava por perto.

Ela estava longe dele. Fora de seu alcance. Em perigo. E tudo o que lhe restava era um sapato e uma sufocante sensação de impotência.

— Senhor. — disse Cyrus, quando o alcançou. — Isso é…

— Da Bella. — Edward o interrompeu, observando o sapato.

— Se ela o perdeu, pode significar que houve luta.

Edward ergueu os olhos e fitou Cyrus com uma fúria sinistra.

— Sei disso. — replicou. Sabia disso, mas não queria pensar na hipótese. Não agora. Agora, precisava agir. Jamais perdoaria a si mesmo por isso. Jamais. Ele observou o início do bosque, o caminho ao lado dele que levava aos fundos de sua propriedade. — Ou… — acrescentou, uma ideia lhe ocorrendo. — pode significar que Bella estava marcando o caminho. Há uma rodovia pouco movimentada no fim dessa estrada de cascalhos. Talvez ela soubesse para onde estava sendo levada.

Cyrus assentiu. Por isso aquela passagem havia sido construída na biblioteca, pois a rodovia a que o caminho de cascalhos levava era uma excelente rota de fuga.

— É um bom raciocínio.

— Sim. Emmett, eu preciso de um carro. — Edward já estava ao celular, observando o caminho de cascalhos. — Encontre-nos naquela rua sem saída na parte norte da propriedade. Sim, acho que Bella foi levada por ali. Bloqueie a estrada. Estou indo para aí. — Ele fez uma pausa, ouviu Emmett por um instante. Depois, disse: — Prepare um carro.

— ~ —

Emmett, junto com mais dois seguranças, já estava esperando por Edward ao fim do caminho de cascalhos, onde a rodovia começava.

— Tem marcas de pneu mais adiante, nessa estrada. — Ele disse a Edward, quando o outro se aproximou. — Acho que você está certo.

— Eu também. — replicou Edward, passando direto de onde seus homens estavam e, avistando o carro que o esperava, deslizou para o assento do motorista.

Antes que qualquer um dos outros pudesse reagir, ele arrancou com o carro e afastou-se cantando pneus.

Estava cansado de especular e dar ordens.

Tinha colocado Bella nessa situação e seria ele a tirá-la dela. Além disso, não imaginava que outra pessoa, a não ser ele mesmo, devesse lidar com o seu pai.

Edward estava determinado a acabar com isso. Definitivamente.

— ~ —

Bella sentia o estômago revirar, nauseado de medo, enquanto atravessavam a estrada deserta. Seus pulsos estavam atados por cordas e latejavam, deixando-a ainda mais consciente de que estava viva, desconfortável e apavorada. Em silêncio, ouvia Russo e Miranda trocarem insultos no banco da frente.

Eles discordavam sobre o caminho que deviam tomar, para chegar ao seu destino final.

Miranda — que estivera esperando por eles ao fim do caminho de cascalhos, com um dos carros de Edward — queria que pegassem a rodovia principal, pois, caso fossem seguidos, seria mais difícil de serem encurralados.

Russo ignorava o pedido dela e mantinha o carro naquela estrada deserta, que, na opinião de Bella, parecia não ter fim.

Bella o ouvia replicar os pedidos de Miranda com indiferença e uma nota de satisfação divertida. Ela sabia porque ele se mantinha naquela rota.

Ele queria que Edward os encontrasse. Ele sabia que o filho viria atrás de Bella e estava se certificando disso naquele momento.

Sentindo o estômago revirar, Bella fechou os olhos e encostou a testa ao vidro gelado da janela.

Ela era uma isca. Uma que atrairia Edward para que o pai dele pudesse eliminá-lo.

— Aí está ele. — anunciou Russo, como quem canta vitória, o tom satisfeito.

Bella abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele através do espelho retrovisor.

— Olhe para trás, Isabella. Seu príncipe veio resgatá-la.

Ela não queria acreditar nas palavras dele. Mas, mesmo assim, lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro. Então, avistou o carro negro, os faróis brilhantes cortando a noite cerrada e a estrada mal iluminada. O veículo aproximava-se em alta velocidade. Ela semicerrou os olhos, tentando enxergar algo além da claridade dos faróis. Quando o carro os alcançou e Bella conseguiu distinguir algo além de luz, ela avistou Edward. Sozinho, dirigindo com uma expressão no rosto que não era apenas perigosa, mas mortal.

Ele não encontrou o olhar dela, concentrado demais em manter os olhos à frente, no caminho que percorria.

Bella foi impulsionada para trás, quando Russo acelerou ainda mais.

Edward também acelerou, manobrando o carro e colocando-o na pista ao lado. Ele acelerou, concentrado, sem se importar com a velocidade absurda. Em pouco tempo, ficou lado a lado com o carro em alta velocidade onde Bella estava.

Foi quando ele acelerou ainda mais.

— Isso é loucura! Você dois vão nos matar! — exclamou Miranda, apavorada, agarrando-se aos lados do banco que ocupava. — Pare esse carro, Russo!

— E perder a diversão? — Ele disse, soltando uma alta e desagradável. O minuto de distração deu uma vantagem a Edward, que os ultrapassou. — Merda! — exclamou Russo, quando Edward conseguiu vantagem o suficiente para ficar mais à frente, a traseira de seu veículo ultrapassando a do carro de Russo.

Numa manobra de cantar pneus, Edward virou o carro na pista e tornou o próprio veículo um obstáculo no caminho de Russo.

Bella sentiu o coração subir até a garganta e suspendeu a respiração, conformando-se com uma batida iminente. O carro onde estava continuava em alta velocidade. Mas, por mais assustada que estivesse, ela não fechou os olhos. Manteve-os abertos, apavorados, enormes e concentrados.

Russo pisou fundo no freio. O carro desacelerou abruptamente, impulsionando seus ocupantes para frente com brusquidão, e chegou a encostar na porta do carona de Edward. Mas, por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, a freada evitou um desastre e limitou aquela loucura à uma batida fraca, que limitou-se à porta do carona de Edward, cujo banco estava vazio.

Edward saltou de seu carro, circulando-o quando as portas do veículo onde Bella estava foram abertas.

Ele não piscou quando avistou o pai, que pensara morto esse tempo todo. Em sua mente havia espaço apenas para uma coisa.

— Onde está Bella?

— Olá, Edward. Pensei que ficaria surpreso em me ver.

— Onde ela está?

Russo sorriu, analisou o filho. Então, fez um gesto de cabeça na direção de Miranda e disse:

— Isabella está viva. — anunciou.

Miranda puxou Bella, que permanecia com os pulsos atados, de dentro do carro.

Edward sentiu um misto de alívio e medo percorrendo-o quando viu Bella. Observou-a amarrada e com os olhos enormes, apavorados, e deu um passo a frente.

— Bella.

— Ah! Nada disso. — replicou Miranda, uma arma em mãos, apontando-a na direção de Bella. — Você não se aproxima dela.

Edward voltou-se para o pai.

— Deixe-a em paz. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. Deixe-a e me leve no lugar.

— Edward, não. — sussurrou Bella, desesperada por si mesma e por ele. Não sabia do que tinha mais medo. Ver-se nas mãos de Russo ou ver Edward caminhando na direção daquele homem. — Ele quer matar você.

— Eu não ligo. O que é importa é que você esteja a salvo.

Ela deu um passo a frente, mas Miranda a impediu de continuar.

— Não diga isso. Ele vai me matar também.

— Não vou permitir isso, Bella. — disse Edward a ela, depois fitou o pai. — Estou disposto a ir no lugar dela.

Russo semicerrou os olhos, a expressão gelada.

— Você é tão patético, Edward. Sempre foi. Arriscando-se por uma mulher que só o faz parecer fraco.

— Não estou em busca da sua admiração. — replicou Edward e, sem conseguir evitar, fitou o pai com ódio e frieza. — Não tente me provocar dizendo o quão patético eu sou, pois isso não vai funcionar. Estou aqui para salvar Bella, não importa o quanto tenha que ceder. Estou aqui para resolver as coisas com você. Espero que você seja homem o suficiente para deixar Bella fora disso e resolver nossos problemas comigo. Essa história envolve apenas nós dois.

— Você acha que eu não sou homem o suficiente para enfrentá-lo? Por favor, fui eu quem ensinou tudo o que você sabe.

— Tudo o que sei sobre ser um criminoso. — replicou Edward. — O pior criminoso que pode existir.

— Você não é o pior.

— Não. Eu estava falando de você. — Edward deu um passo à frente, confiante por ter captado a atenção do outro. — Você é o pior. As coisas que você fez, as que faz e gosta de fazer… Elas são terríveis porque você sente prazer em fazê-las. Não há nada mais motivando você a não ser um prazer doentio. _Você_ é que é patético. Você teve e sempre vai ter uma vida miserável. Você podia ter tido uma família, podia ter sido algo melhor, mas escolheu um prazer doentio no lugar disso. Não consigo pensar em uma vida mais vazia, cruel e patética que a sua.

Russo riu.

— Esse discurso sentimental não vai dar certo comigo, Edward. Eu não…

— Você não se importa. Eu sei disso. — Ele o interrompeu, assentindo com uma calma gelada. — Tenho uma vida de convivência com você que não me deixa esquecer disso. Mas eu não estou tentando amolecê-lo aqui. Estou apenas mostrando quem você é. Um homem que se sente bem sendo cruel e atacando o lado mais fraco, mais _patético_. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Eu sou o lado patético aqui, pai. Ataque-me, e deixe Bella fora disso.

Por um longo instante, Russo não disse nada, apenas fitou Edward. Então, esboçou um sorriso enviesado, que seria igual ao de Edward não fosse pelo desagradável toque de crueldade no gesto. Sem desviar os olhos de Edward, ele disse:

— Solte-a, Miranda. Desamarre Isabella e deixe-a ir.

Ambas as mulheres franziram o cenho, confusas com aquela ordem repentina.

— Eu não entendo. — replicou Miranda. — Eu...

— Você não tem que entender. — replicou Russo, friamente. — Apenas faça o que eu disse. Mas, antes… — acrescentou, erguendo a mão na direção de Miranda. — Entregue-me sua arma. Eu não confio em Isabella perto de uma.

Bella tinha pensado em surpreender Miranda, mas devia saber que sua intenção não passaria despercebida. Ela fez uma careta quando se viu livre das cordas, massageou os pulsos escuros e doloridos para fazer o sangue circular. Então, encontrou os olhos de Edward.

Ele retribuiu seu olhar, depois voltou-se para Russo.

— Ela deve ir.

Russo deu de ombros.

— Se essa é sua escolha. — replicou e acrescentou: — Vá em frente, Isabella. Corra em direção ao seu príncipe.

— Você vai matá-lo. — replicou Bella, a voz trêmula, mas o tom tão frio quanto o de Russo. — Você vai matar o seu próprio filho.

— Bella. — Edward a chamou, o tom de aviso, e deu um passo a frente.

Russo empunhou a arma e apontou-a na direção de Edward.

— Você quer assistir, Isabella? — replicou ele. — Quer ver Edward morrer por causa da sua teimosia?

Ela cerrou as mãos em punhos, contendo fúria e medo. Sem discutir mais, aproximou-se de onde Edward estava, desconfiança arrepiando-lhe a espinha. Não compreendia aquela atitude de Russo. Mas, antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Edward a puxou e abraçou-a com força, enterrando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, usando os cabelos dela para ocultar seus lábios.

— Cyrus está aqui. Faça o que eu disser. — murmurou ele, em seu ouvido. Ela assentiu, minimamente, na esperança de que ele soubesse que tinha ouvido. Edward a afastou abruptamente, para não levantar suspeitas. — Entre no carro e volte para a mansão.

— Mas…

— Entre, Bella. — disse Edward, entredentes. — Não estou pedindo.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. Que tipo de plano ele e Cyrus tinham? Ou, pensou, será que ele estava falando a verdade quando dissera que Cyrus estava ali?

Bella deu um passo em direção ao carro de Edward.

— Isabella. — Russo a chamou e esperou até ela fitá-lo. — Antes de ir, deixe-me mostrar algo a você.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Edward colocou-se à frente dela. Não gostava do brilho cínico e perigoso nos olhos do pai.

— Não dê ouvidos a ele, Bella. Vá, agora.

Mas Bella não se moveu. Sentia-se apavorada, tendo Edward como escudo, tão exposto, tão vulnerável, e os olhos de Russo pareciam os de um louco, alguém fora de controle. Ela se preparou para afastar Edward do caminho.

— Vocês dois me acusam de ser um monstro. — Russo os interrompeu, captando suas atenções. — E um monstro eu sou. Deixe-me mostrar quanto prazer sinto no que faço. — Ele desviou a arma apontada na direção de Edward e, antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir, atirou três vezes.

O alvo?

Miranda.

O corpo inerte da outra encontrou o asfalto duro, desfazendo-se em uma poça de sangue.

Em um misto de choque e fúria, Bella jogou-se à frente e só não seguiu adiante porque Edward a deteve.

— Seu filho da mãe! — Ela gritou, histérica, o cheiro de sangue pairando no ar e revirando seu estômago. — Seu desgraçado! Ela não tinha feito nada para você! Ela estava do seu lado!

Russo fingiu uma expressão confusa.

— Eu pensei que você a odiasse.

— Você não tinha esse direito! — Bella vociferou, tentando se livrar de Edward. — Seu filho da mãe, doentio. Louco. Odeio você. Eu mesma vou matá-lo! Vou matá-lo!

— Bella. Bella. Bella! — Edward alterou a voz, segurando-a pelos braços e balançando-a até ela o fitar. — Isso é inútil. Não vai adiantar nada. É isso o que ele quer. Confundi-la, transtorná-la, desarmá-la. Ele está brincando com você.

— Ela não merecia isso. — sussurrou Bella, surpresa com a própria histeria. — Ela era terrível, mas… Edward, ela não merecia isso.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Você está em choque. — Ele afagou os braços dela, lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, na direção do pai, que os observava. Então, voltou-se para Bella. — Vá para o carro. Dirija. Vá para longe daqui.

Bella deixou as lágrimas correrem.

— Ele vai matar você. Eu não posso. Não posso ir.

— Sim, você pode. Anthony precisa de você. Minha família precisa de você. Por favor, faça o que eu digo. Vá.

— Eu amo você. Não posso deixá-lo.

A expressão de Edward tornou-se um misto de inflexibilidade e súplica.

— Bella, por favor.

— Mas que cena comovente. — observou Russo, interrompendo-os e simulando um olhar sonhador quando os outros dois o fitaram. — Vocês dois acreditam mesmo nessa bobagem de romance. Eu… — Ele parou, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como um gato que ouve um barulho fora da rotina. Então, seu olhar cínico deu lugar a um brilho abertamente hostil. Ele lançou um olhar para o lado.

Foi quando o caos instalou-se.

Bella ouviu o som do primeiro tiro no mesmo instante em que Edward se colocou à sua frente, como um escudo, e empurrou-a para o carro, tentando torná-lo uma barreira entre eles e a arma de Russo.

Em meio ao som de tiros e vozes alteradas, ela ouviu o grito de Russo impregnar a estrada deserta.

Numa atitude boba, impensada, ela tentou olhar por sobre o ombro, mas Edward a empurrava e ela cambaleou para trás do carro.

Foi quando ela ouviu mais um tiro. _O_ tiro. Um disparo cruel, ensurdecedor.

E as mãos de Edward a soltaram.

Ela olhou para trás e ele estava caindo, uma mancha escarlate maculando o branco de sua camisa.

— Não. Edward, não. — Ela cambaleou de volta a ele, tropeçando no próprio vestido, o medo nublando-lhe a visão.

Edward estava de joelhos no asfalto, apoiando-se no capô do carro com a mão do braço que não fora atingido. A dor era insuportável e ele sabia que perderia a consciência logo.

— Bella, vá.

— Cala a boca, eu não vou sair daqui. — Ela disse, ajoelhando-se diante dele, observando o sangue que fluía livremente do ferimento à bala. Ele tinha levado um tiro pelas costas, ela conseguiu pensar em algum canto da mente. — Vou levá-lo comigo. Vou… — Ela observou o movimento às costas de Edward, observou Russo caído no chão, tentando se levantar. Mas ele, também, havia sido ferido.

Ainda assim, ele procurava a arma que deixara cair.

O olhar de Bella escureceu. Tornou-se vermelho.

Sem pensar, apenas agindo, ela sacou a arma no coldre de Edward e se levantou, desajeitadamente, no mesmo instante em que Russo sacou sua pistola.

Ele sorriu, debochado, quando a viu se aproximar, apontando a arma de Edward em sua direção.

— Você vai atirar num homem baleado?

Bella parou diante dele.

— Sim. — disse ela.

E disparou.

* * *

**N/A: Ok, estou escondida num canto, me protegendo dos tiros que vocês querem disparar em mim. :P Mas mesmo assim seria legal ler as impressões de vocês.**

**Ps.: Próximo (e último) capítulo será postado no domingo (09-08). E, sim, vai ter Epílogo. :) Até!**


	29. Capítulo Vinte e Oito

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários. E por lerem até aqui. Vocês são demais. :)**

**Façam aquecimento físico e mental, pois teremos dois capítulos e epílogo hoje. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO**

Foram as trinta e seis horas mais longas da vida de Bella. Ela voltou para o lado de Edward, apenas para encontrá-lo no asfalto duro, inconsciente e muito, muito pálido. Ela não se lembrava de muita coisa do que acontecera ao seu redor. Só se lembrava do medo, um sentimento sufocante, que espreitava-a a todo instante.

Eles levaram Edward para um hospital. Carlisle, o padrasto dele, cuidou do enteado e sobrinho, enquanto ela observou tudo com uma aflição e impotência torturantes.

Ela não sabia rezar direito, mas pediu, suplicou, mesmo assim, enquanto Edward estivera longe de seu alcance, numa mesa de cirurgia, lutando para manter-se ali, com ela, com Anthony. Com sua família.

Ele tinha piorado no trajeto até o hospital, perdendo muito sangue — tanto sangue, ela pensou — e também a consciência. Assim que chegaram, ele tinha sido encaminhado para o centro cirúrgico e passara horas intermináveis em uma cirurgia complicada.

Depois que acabou, veio mais espera. Uma espera terrível, sufocante.

Agora que essa espera tinha passado e que Edward havia respondido bem à cirurgia, Bella estava no quarto com ele. Ele dormia, a expressão suave, quase tranquila, enquanto ela esperava que o efeito da anestesia passasse.

Já haviam se passado trinta e seis horas.

Bella segurou a mão de Edward, acariciou-a suavemente. Sentia tanto medo e raiva pelo que acontecera.

Ele havia sido baleado pelo próprio pai. Ele havia sido baleado protegendo-a.

Entendia, agora, o que ele dissera quando ela tentara fazer o mesmo, na vez em que haviam sido perseguidos de carro. Era uma atitude tão estúpida. Mas era uma que Bella compreendia.

Se fosse ela, teria feito o mesmo por ele.

Era um impasse, percebeu Bella. Ela e Edward seriam capazes das mesmas coisas um pelo outro. Eles se amavam, afinal de contas.

Ela amava esse homem. Esse homem lindo, sério, carinhoso, atormentado e teimoso. Ela o amava. Completamente. E recusava-se a perdê-lo.

Bella apertou a mão dele, com cuidado.

— Por favor, Edward. Acorde.

— ~ —

Ele sentiu uma fisgada no ombro, tentou se mexer. Então tudo doeu. Todos os seus músculos, rígidos e doloridos, protestaram diante de um movimento que ele nem conseguiu completar. Ele tentou fazer uma careta de dor, mas nem o rosto parecia obedecer. Diante de seus olhos, via apenas escuridão.

Uma escuridão mesclada pela dor que se espalhava por seu corpo, como mil agulhas espetando-lhe os músculos, como brasa quente queimando sob sua pele.

Estava no inferno?

Em algum lugar da mente, em meio à névoa de dor e confusão, ele conseguiu pensar que a dor era um bom sinal.

Ele sentia dor. Estava vivo.

Aos poucos, o corpo foi relaxando, sua mente ganhando foco. Distante, muito distante, ele ouviu um som baixo, murmurado.

Era um som doce. Tão doce.

Não conseguia entender as palavras, mas o som o fazia esquecer da dor e concentrar-se em buscá-lo, encontrá-lo.

Ele tentou se mover, mas, novamente, o corpo não respondeu.

Então, concentrou-se mais uma vez no som.

Uma voz, conseguiu distinguir. Uma voz baixa, calma e confortadora. Junto com ela, sentiu um toque cálido em seu rosto.

O afago gentil espalhou-se por seu corpo, enviando calor e suavidade por seus músculos doloridos.

E o fez se esquecer da dor novamente. Ele lutou para responder ao toque, à voz. Sair daquele limbo de solidão e dor.

Mas a escuridão envolveu-o antes que pudesse lutar.

— ~ —

Quando ele acordou novamente, havia luz. Muita luz. E ela estava machucando seus olhos. Diante das pálpebras fechadas, ele via uma profusão de tons de alaranjado, amarelo e vermelho.

Tanta luz.

Relutante, ele tentou abrir os olhos. E piscou fortemente quando conseguiu.

Seus olhos levaram alguns segundos até se adaptarem-se à claridade no quarto. Quando conseguiram, ele arriscou mover a cabeça e, mesmo com os músculos do pescoço protestando, conseguiu mais essa conquista.

Ele moveu a cabeça de um lado a outra.

Então, avistou-a.

_Bella_.

Ele queria dizer o nome, mas não encontrou a própria a voz.

Ela estava diante da janela, abraçando a si mesma, observando os contornos de Chicago ao amanhecer.

Parecia cansada. Infeliz e cansada, percebeu Edward, observando-a enquanto seus olhos acostumavam-se à luz novamente. Havia sinais de cansaço em baixo dos olhos castanhos, o rosto dela estava muito pálido. Ela respirou fundo. Soltou o ar, lentamente, o gesto trêmulo, e ele observou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto bonito.

_Ah, meu amor_.

Ele tentou se mover novamente. Tentou se levantar. Mas o corpo estava muito pesado. Ele fechou os olhos um instante. Para se recuperar e tentar novamente, disse a si mesmo.

Mas adormeceu antes de concluir o pensamento.

— ~ —

— Por que ele ainda não acordou?

A voz distante foi tornando-se cada vez mais próxima a medida que Edward recuperava a consciência. Ela parecia irritada e infeliz.

— Já faz três dias. — replicou a mesma voz.

Uma voz feminina, ele percebeu.

— Edward sofreu um ferimento grave e um trauma na cabeça, quando caiu no chão. Dê tempo a ele, Bella. — disse a outra pessoa. Essa tinha um tom mais grave e soava paciente. — Eu disse a você, a atividade cerebral dele está normal. Ele vai acordar quando estiver pronto.

— Sim. — Bella murmurou. — Soa bastante como Edward.

Ele ouviu um suspiro compreensivo.

— Não há nada que eu possa dizer para fazê-la ir para casa?

— Não. — A voz saiu áspera e determinada.

Edward tentou sorrir. Isso soava muito como Bella.

Ele ouviu um novo suspiro.

— Está certo, então. Voltou mais tarde.

Uma porta abriu-se e fechou-se.

Ele sentiu as mãos de Bella envolveram as suas.

— Por favor, Edward, acorde. — Ele a ouviu pedir, a voz apenas um sussurro. — Volte para mim. Quero vê-lo, seus olhos lindos. Quero ouvir sua voz novamente. Eu amo você. Preciso de você. Nós precisamos de você. Eu, Anthony, o nosso bebê… — Ela fez uma pausa, fungou. Então, tentou um tom alegre. — Nós vamos ter um bebê, sabia? Eu quero poder contar isso a você. Por favor, acorde.

Ele queria, mas não conseguiu.

Maldição!

— ~ —

Dessa vez, quando ele abriu os olhos, não foi apenas isso que se limitou a fazer. Ele tentou e conseguiu erguer uma mão, moveu o pescoço e conseguiu impulsionar-se à frente. Uma tontura o atingiu quando fez isso, mas ele sentia o corpo reagir a seus comandos.

Finalmente!

Ele olhou para os lados, avistou Bella em uma poltrona. Ela estava cochilando, o rosto de lado, descansando sobre o encosto da poltrona. Ela ainda parecia abatida, mas usava roupas diferentes das que ele a vira usar da última vez que acordara.

Edward arriscou falar e, embora a garganta estivesse seca e a voz sem uso por um longo tempo, conseguiu pronunciar num tom rouco:

— Bella.

Ela moveu levemente a cabeça. Resmungou. E continuou dormindo.

— Bella. — Ele tentou de novo, com toda a força que conseguiu.

— Hmmm? — Bella perguntou, sonolenta, meio irritada. — O que foi? — Ela murmurou, coçando os olhos.

— Sou eu.

Ela tirou as mãos dos olhos, encontrou o olhar de Edward e arfou.

— Edward! — Bella exclamou, deixando a poltrona num salto e aproximando-se da cama. — Edward. — Ela tocou o rosto dele, um misto de risada e soluço escapando de seus lábios quando ele ergueu o braço e tocou sua mão.

— Olá, senhorita Swan.

Ela soltou um som estrangulado novamente, a visão nublada.

— Não chore, meu amor.

— Você está vivo. Está acordado. Não posso… Não posso evitar. — disse Bella, sentando-se na cama ao lado dele. — Eu amo você. Eu estava com medo. Nunca mais se atreva a ser baleado.

— Não vou. Prometo. — Ele disse e, porque sua posição era desconfortável, tentou se levantar.

— Não faça isso. É melhor chamar alguém. — disse Bella, levantando-se e apertando um botão ao lado da cama. Ela suspirou quando o fitou novamente e viu que ele a tinha ignorado e estava quase sentado na cama. — Você não devia fazer isso, Edward.

— Detesto ficar deitado. — replicou ele, fazendo uma careta pela dor no ombro e na garganta ainda seca. — A menos que você esteja comigo.

Bella meneou a cabeça, fingindo indignação.

— Você acabou de ressussitar. Contenha seus pensamentos. — replicou ela, afofando travesseiros atrás dele para ajudá-lo a se acomodar.

Edward segurou-a pelo braço antes que ela se afastasse.

— Você parece exausta.

— Estou bem. — replicou Bella, com teimosia, ignorando o fato de que se sentia meio zonza. Muita emoção, disse a si mesma, e se sentou na cama ao lado dele. Isso bastaria, por enquanto.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e, por ela, entraram Carlisle e uma enfermeira.

— Edward. É bom vê-lo acordado, filho.

— É bom estar acordado. — disse ele e, durante a próxima meia hora, viu-se examinado de maneira detalhada. Muito mais do que gostaria. Quando o procedimento acabou e a enfermeira os deixou, ele se dirigiu ao pai: — Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

— Quatro dias. — Carlisle respondeu e acompanhou o olhar de Edward, que no momento estava em Bella, enquanto ela andava de um lado a outro no quarto, falando com Anthony pelo celular.

— Como ela tem passado?

— Ela ficou preocupada. Recusou-se a sair daqui nos primeiros dois dias. Então… — Ele fez uma pausa. — Escute, filho, acho que é melhor você conversar direito com Bella. Algumas coisas aconteceram enquanto você esteve desacordado.

Nocauteado seria uma palavra melhor, pensou Edward. Mas assentiu. Em sua mente surgiram fragmentos da voz de Bella, algo distante e difuso. Ele sabia que ela estivera ali durante quase todo o tempo.

Ela tinha conversado com ele, não tinha? O que ela tinha dito mesmo?

Carlisle deixou o quarto e Bella voltou ao seu lugar na cama. Não queria admitir, mas, agora que Edward estava acordado, falando e bem, ela sentia todo o peso da exaustão que ignorara nos últimos dias.

— Eu disse a Anthony e aos outros que você acordou.

— Como ele está? Anthony. Como ele está? — quis saber Edward, preocupado com o filho.

— Impaciente e preocupado. Nós dissemos a ele que você estava doente e que teria que ficar no hospital por alguns dias.

— Ele veio aqui?

— Não. Nós resolvemos esperar, para ver se você acordava antes. — explicou Bella, entrelaçando sua mão a dele e traçando círculos sobre sua pele. — Pensei que você não acordaria. — confessou num sussurro. — Foi assustador.

Ele usou a ponta dos dedos para erguer a cabeça dela e fazê-la fitá-lo.

— Estou aqui, agora, Bella. Bem acordado e bem vivo. Não vou a lugar algum.

Ela assentiu.

— É bom saber disso.

Ele a fitou.

— Você precisa descansar. — Sim, bastante, pensou Edward. Ela devia descansar bastante. Por que ele tinha esse sentimento tão insistente? — Você parece exausta.

— Estou bem.

— Não seja teimosa.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Você está mesmo bem vivo.

— E você devia mesmo fazer o que estou dizendo. — rebateu Edward e, subitamente, lembrou-se do que ouvira enquanto lutava contra a inconsciência. — Então — Ele disse, suavizando o tom, traçando círculos nas costas da mão de Bella. —, enquanto estive desacordado, ouvi algo sobre um bebê.

Bella ergueu a cabeça, encontrou os olhos dele com surpresa. Um sorriso começou a espalhar-se por seu rosto.

— Pensei que você estivesse desacordado.

— Eu meio que estava. — Ele moveu os ombros, piscou diante da dor, mas recusou-se a pensar nela. Ele fitou Bella nos olhos. — É verdade?

— Sim. — Ela sorriu, depois ficou séria. — Sei que é repentino, mas…

— É uma das notícias mais extraordinárias que eu poderia receber após… ressussitar. — Edward a interrompeu, os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo, amor e intensidade. — Eu amo você, Bella.

Ela sentiu todo o peso de preocupação e angústia abandonar seus ombros.

— Também amo você, Edward. — disse, aproximando-se dele e, com cuidado, beijou-o nos lábios. Ela tentou tornar o gesto breve, mas Edward aprofundou o beijo e ela se permitiu ceder, saboreando o gosto dele, aproveitando as sensações que a atravessavam, e celebrando o fato de que Edward havia voltado para ela.

Mas o entusiasmo teve vida curta, pois Edward se moveu e sentiu a dor atravessá-lo.

— Droga!

— Desculpe. Vou ficar longe de você.

— Nem pensar. — Ele a segurou pelo braço, fitou-a. — Quero você por perto. Bem perto. Quero casar com você.

Ela abriu a boca num "o" de espanto. Não esperava por essa. Então, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você quer casar comigo porque estou grávida?

— É claro, Bella. O bebê é a razão do meu pedido. Afinal, ser alvejado para protegê-la foi só um ato de auto-promoção. — replicou ele, fazendo uma careta. — Quero me casar com você porque a amo. Porque vejo você como minha esposa, a mãe dos meus filhos. Daquele que nos espera em casa e deste que você está esperando. — Ele entrelaçou as mãos às dela, encontrou os olhos de Bella. — Eu amo você. Essa é minha razão. Você aceitaria?

Ela sorriu.

— Sim. — disse e, antes que pudesse reagir, ele a beijou novamente. Quando se afastaram, Edward estava sorrindo, o gesto divertido. — O que é tão engraçado?

— Eu me pergunto — disse ele. —, levando em conta seu trabalho, você já tem seu casamento planejado?

Ela sorriu, o gesto misterioso.

— Eu não tinha. — replicou em resposta. — Até conhecer você… e o seu jardim de inverno.

— ~ —

Fazia um mês desde o casamento de Alice, o sequestro de Bella e a estadia de Edward no hospital. Embora Russo e Miranda tivessem agido durante a festa de casamento, o fato nunca chegara ao conhecimento dos convidados, muito menos estragara o evento, que era o orgulho de Bella.

Depois que o susto dos eventos traumáticos e o medo de perder Edward passaram, Bella soube que sua ausência na festa, apesar de ter sido notada, fora contornada por Carmen e não afetara sua reputação. Seu trabalho rendera elogios, fama e mais clientes para a PW e para ela.

Agora, de volta às atividades na agência, ela conciliava uma vida pessoal e uma profissional que se tornavam melhores a cada dia. Ela tinha um emprego que adorava, era bem sucedida, estava noiva de um homem maravilhoso, tinha um filho igualmente maravilhoso e outro a caminho. Não poderia pedir mais nada.

Os preparativos para seu próprio casamento estavam sendo arranjados por ela mesma, dentro da própria agenda. Ela queria um casamento no jardim de inverno de Edward, durante o inverno, quando a neve fizesse aparição. Era um desejo simples, até, e cujos detalhes Bella arranjava sempre que estava na mansão — sua casa agora.

Em praticamente todos os sentidos, ela, Edward e Anthony já eram uma família. Só o que faltava era Bella e Edward se casarem.

O que aconteceria em dezembro, pensou ela, saindo do carro que Cyrus estacionara diante da mansão. Dezembro era um bom mês para se casar. O único detalhe, lembrou-se Bella, era que ela já estaria com seis meses de gestação.

Ela sorriu. Não se importava com isso. O bebê estava convidado para a cerimônia também.

Ela entrou em casa e foi recebida por um silêncio tranquilizador. O fim de tarde esgueirava-se pelas cortinas abertas, lançando os últimos feixes de luz do dia sobre os móveis elegantes. Livrando-se dos sapatos ao pé da escada, ela resolveu subir para o quarto antes de procurar por Edward ou Anthony. Mas mudou de ideia quando ouviu vozes soando no corredor.

Deixando os sapatos, sua bolsa e pasta de lado, ela atravessou o extenso corredor em busca da fonte do som.

Na sala de música, ela encontrou Edward e Anthony diante do piano. As luzes do fim de tarde lançavam feixes dourados sobre pai e filho que, com as cabeças juntas, tentavam decidir qual a próxima música que tocariam.

Cruzando os braços, Bella recostou-se ao batente da porta e, encantada, observou a cena. Uma cena tão simples, pensou, mas tão forte.

Era tocante o modo como Edward e Anthony haviam se aproximado nos últimos meses. Eles podiam ter tido problemas de convivência antes. Edward tivera dificuldade em lidar com o filho. Mas sempre houvera amor ali, pensou Bella. Um amor que estava apenas esperando para ser acionado.

Os primeiros acordes de "Brilha, brilha, estrelinha" começaram a preencher a sala. Duas notas erradas e uma exclamação frustrada depois, Anthony assumiu o piano sozinho e tocou a música inteira, sem erro.

Edward observou o filho, atento aos dedos habilidosos que deslizavam sobre as teclas. Assim como o pai, Anthony tinha facilidade para aprender a tocar piano. E isso significava muita coisa quando se tratava do instrumento. Significava mais ainda quando Edward via que tocar era algo que divertia o filho. As aulas informais deles não eram formais, mas um passatempo que ambos adoravam.

Anthony terminou a canção, lançando um olhar na direção do pai.

Edward sorriu para o filho e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos.

— Isso foi maneiro, Anthony. — disse ele, arrancando risadinhas do menino tanto por seu gesto quanto por suas palavras. — Você aprendeu essa canção direitinho.

O menino sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo, envaidecido pelo elogio do pai. Tinha ficado muito feliz quando o pai dispensara a professora de piano e passara a lhe ensinar, ele mesmo, como tocar.

— Pai, posso aprender outra música? — quis saber Anthony, uma ideia lhe ocorrendo.

— Claro. — Edward analisou algumas partituras. — Qual você quer aprender?

— Jingle Bells.

— Hmmm. Essa é boa. — disse o pai, buscando a canção natalina entre as folhas. — E você pode aprendê-la a tempo para o natal.

— E para o seu casamento com a mamãe. — observou Anthony, astutamente, ainda com aquela ideia em sua cabeça.

Edward sorriu para o filho.

— Para o casamento também.

Bella deu um passo para dentro da sala, para anunciar sua presença ali, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu seu movimento.

Anthony continuou:

— Quero aprender Jingle Bells pra dar de presente pra mamãe, no dia do casamento. Tia Alice disse que seria um presente legal.

— Ah, com certeza seria... — Edward parou de falar quando desviou os olhos das partituras e percebeu a presença de Bella.

Ela estava andando para trás, recuando.

— Não estou aqui. — Bella disse, apenas movendo os lábios. Tinha ouvido sobre a surpresa, mas Anthony não precisava saber que ela ouvira. Surpresa ou não, ela ficaria emocionada e choraria de qualquer forma. Não queria estragar o presente que ele estava preparando.

Edward desviou os olhos da noiva e fitou o filho.

— Acho que sua mãe vai adorar o presente.

— Mas vai ser segredo, tá, pai? Quero fazer uma surpresa.

Edward assentiu, o gesto solene, mostrando o devido respeito pela missão.

— Vai ser o nosso segredo. Não vou contar para ninguém. Prometo.

— Maneiro. — Anthony também assentiu, satisfeito. — Falta muito pra mamãe chegar?

— Acho que não. Que tal fazermos uma pausa aqui e irmos procurá-la? Podemos ligar para ela, também. — sugeriu, mas sabia que aquilo não seria necessário.

Anthony estava concordando com a sugestão do pai quando Bella, dessa vez fazendo barulho, reentrou na sala. Ela sorriu para Edward, piscou-lhe num gesto cúmplice, então envolveu Anthony num abraço caloroso quando ele a viu e correu em sua direção.

— Como foi o seu dia? — quis saber, fitando os enormes olhos verdes do filho, enquanto Anthony brincava com seu colar.

— Foi legal. A escola não foi muito. Mas o papai me deu aula de piano hoje. Eu aprendi a tocar uma música todinha! — contou ele. — Você quer ouvir?

— É claro. — Anuiu Bella, sem se importar em ouvir a canção novamente. Ver Anthony e o pai ao piano era sempre prazeroso. De muitas formas, ela pensou, quando Edward sorriu para ela por sobre a cabeça concentrada do menino entre eles.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, piscando para ele, e apoiou-se no piano para ouvir Anthony.

O menino prendeu a língua entre dos dentes e, com um vinco de concentração na testa, tocou a música toda. Dessa vez, sem errar no começo. Quando terminou, como fizera com o pai, Anthony a fitou com um sorriso orgulhoso e ficou imensamente satisfeito quando recebeu um elogio e beijos no rosto todo.

Como previra, era muito maneiro ter uma mãe. Sua família estava totalmente completa. Ele até mesmo teria um irmãozinho...

— Quando meu irmão vai chegar? — quis saber Anthony, olhando entre os pais. Agora que pensava nisso, não se lembrava de alguém ter lhe dito quanto tempo levava até seu irmãozinho chegar. — Ele vai estar aqui no natal?

— Não, amor. Vai demorar um pouco mais que isso. — explicou Bella.

— Quando, então?

— Um pouco antes do seu aniversário. — Edward forneceu a resposta. — O bebê estará aqui um pouco antes da sua festa.

— Onde ele está agora? — O menino fitou o pai, mas, como Edward fitou Bella, ele acompanhou seu olhar.

— Ele está comigo. Aqui. — Ela deu um tapinha na própria barriga.

Anthony arfou, a expressão horrorizada.

— Você comeu o bebê?

— Não, não. — Bella esboçou um sorriso suave e lançou um olhar na direção de Edward, que, claramente, tentava conter o riso. — O bebê está aqui só até ficar grande o suficiente para nascer.

Anthony apertou os lábios, pensativo.

— E como ele foi parar aí?

Edward parou de rir e fitou Bella.

Ela manteve a expressão tranquila e o sorriso suave no rosto. Fitando Anthony, respondeu:

— Com amor, Anthony. Às vezes, dois adultos amam-se tanto que são capazes de fazer um bebê.

Bella e Edward observaram a expressão pensativa do filho. Então, Anthony assentiu e, simples assim, o assunto chegou ao fim.

— Posso pedir um biscoito à Bess? — Ele perguntou, olhando entre os pais.

— Claro. Vá em frente. — Edward assentiu, observou o filho pular do banco e sair da sala numa corrida, a mente infantil passando de bebês a biscoitos. Ele fitou a noiva quando Anthony saiu. — Muito bem, mamãe. Eu não seria capaz de dar uma resposta tão boa.

— Nem eu. Li isso num livro. — Ela disse, endireitando a postura no mesmo instante em que Edward se levantou e se aproximou dela. Ela descansou as mãos sobre os braços dele quando eles a envolveram pela cintura. — Como foi o seu dia?

Edward moveu os ombros.

— Cheio de negócios, contratos e loucura. — Edward disse. Tinha voltado a trabalhar no dia anterior, quando recebera liberação médica. Ele havia tentado burlar e ignorar as restrições de Carlisle, mas sua mãe e Bella formaram uma dupla inflexível e o obrigaram a ficar recluso, em casa. É claro, ele só tinha concordado com isso quando Bella cedeu e também se manteve em casa de férias.

Os dois precisavam e mereciam um descanso.

Mas os dois também adoravam os trabalhos que tinham. Por mais loucas e exaustivas que fossem suas rotinas no trabalho, elas faziam parte deles.

— Como foi o seu dia? — quis saber ele. — Alguma noiva maluca hoje?

— Não, hoje não. Mas tivemos uma histérica. Ela surtou por causa de uma petúnia.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Uma flor? Ela não gosta de petúnias?

— Não. Esse é seu segundo casamento e, no primeiro, ela foi traída. A amante se chamava Petúnia.

— Ah. — disse Edward. Então, riu. — Uma tragédia.

— Nem me fale. — Ela também riu. Depois acariciou os braços dele e fitou-o nos olhos. — Por que estou com a impressão de que você não me contou tudo sobre o seu dia?

— Porque você é boa com impressões. — Edward sorriu, como um menino pego aprontando. Ele tocou os lábios de Bella. Não era um beijo para distraí-la. Só precisava fazer isso. Ele fechou os olhos quando ela tocou seu rosto e retribuiu o beijo, com delicadeza.

Quando se separaram, Bella segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

— O que aconteceu?

— Nada grave. — Ele garantiu. — Só o fim dessa história com o meu pai, Miranda e essa loucura que vivemos nos últimos meses.

Bella engoliu em seco. Não gostava de falar disso, mas estava intrigada.

— Como assim o fim?

Edward entrelaçou suas mãos à dela.

— Emmett e Cyrus estiveram investigando os passos do meu pai durante esses sete anos. — Ele começou a explicar. — Eles não descobriram tudo. Algumas informações vão ser sempre especulação, pois elas morreram junto com meu pai e Miranda. Mesmo assim, o que Emmett e Cyrus descobriram responde algumas perguntas. As motivações dele, por exemplo. — disse Edward. — Ele disse a você que queria saber como eu me sairia como seu sucessor. Ele disse que queria observar de longe, para se certificar de que os negócios que ele tanto prezava estariam em boas mãos. Mas não foi só isso.

"Naquele dia, quando ouvi a discussão dos meus pais, acho que era exatamente isso que meu pai queria que acontecesse. Nunca teremos certeza disso, mas acho que ele queria que eu soubesse o que ele tinha feito à minha mãe. Meu pai sabia como eu reagiria. Ele pode ter sido um péssimo pai, mas ele me conhecia, ao menos uma parte de mim, e sabia que eu iria atrás dele.

— Você acha que ele queria que você tentasse matá-lo?

— Não. Imagino que ele planejava me fazer segui-lo, para que eu presenciasse seu acidente e não tivesse porque contestá-lo.

Bella recostou-se ao piano e pensou sobre isso um instante.

— Você disse que o carro do seu pai havia explodido ao cair num vale. — Lembrou ela, prosseguindo quando Edward confirmou com um assentimento. — Difícil reconhecer um corpo após uma explosão.

— E muito mais fácil manipular resultados por reconhecimento de DNA ou arcada dentária. — Edward assentiu, confirmando as suspeitas dela. — Emmett encontrou alterações nos documentos do legista que cuidou da identificação do possível corpo do meu pai. Isso explica como ele se tornou, oficialmente, um homem morto, mesmo quando não estava. O mesmo tipo de alteração ocorreu no caso da falsa morte de Miranda. Não conseguimos confirmar seu mau pai teve algo a ver com isso, mas, diante da parceria deles, presumo que sim.

— Você acha que eles já estavam combinados, quando seu pai ainda estava vivo? Quando ele morreu, você já sabia que Miranda estava grávida.

— Sim. Acho que eles já estavam combinados. — Edward cruzou os braços. Aqui, o campo das especulações tornava-se predominante. — Você disse que meu pai queria me tirar dos negócios, reassumir tudo ele mesmo, e tornar Anthony seu sucessor mais eficiente. — Ele cerrou as mãos em punhos, furioso, só de pensar nisso.

Percebendo a tensão de Edward, Bella tocou o braço dele e apertou-o suavemente.

— Seu pai se foi. Ele nunca mais vai ameaçar o nosso filho. Nenhum de nós. Ele é passado.

Edward tocou a mão dela, os olhos assumindo um brilho culpado.

— Eu gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Não queria que você tivesse...

Bella o interrompeu:

— Ele atirou em você, o homem que eu amo. Ele ameaçou meu filho. Minha família. O que eu fiz pode ser errado, mas eu faria de novo, se significasse proteger você e Anthony.

— Eu não queria que você se envolvesse tanto nessa parte da minha vida. — murmurou Edward, com um pesar conformado. — Espero que não precise mais.

Ela segurou o queixo dele e o fez fitá-la.

— Também espero. Mas eu farei, se for preciso. Como fiz, naquela noite, quando atirei naquele monstro.

Edward assentiu, sabendo que ela falava sério, que não havia sentido discutir com Bella. Tinha dito a ela que queria legalizar sua família, mas que isso exigiria um longo tempo e algumas frustrações ao longo do caminho. Sabia que Bella estava disposta a permanecer ao seu lado e que abordar aquele assunto não era mais necessário. Ela estaria ao seu lado. Era um fato. E faria toda a diferença.

— Meu pai era um caso perdido. — Edward disse, em tom de anuência, e retomou suas explicações: — Ele trabalhou com Miranda, ambos esperando para me atacar e destruir. Meu pai, porque não achava que eu era eficiente o bastante para a Família, e Miranda porque queria se vingar de mim. Ela disse a você que precisava de Anthony. Agora eu entendo. Miranda precisava dele para entrega-lo ao meu pai.

Bella assentiu, em compreensão. Miranda tinha trocado Anthony por dinheiro, pensou, acompanhando o raciocínio de Edward.

Russo queria eliminar quem pudesse interferir na educação que intencionava dar ao neto. Ele acabaria com Edward, depois com quem tentasse impedi-lo de chegar a Anthony, enquanto a mão biológica estaria fora da jogada, silenciada e aplacada por alguns milhões de dólares.

— Mas não acho que ele teria deixado Miranda viver. — observou Edward. — A intenção dele era tirá-la do caminho de forma permanente, como ele fez atirando nela.

Bella levou uma mão à garganta, sentindo o nó formando-se ali. Não gostava de se lembrar da maneira como Russo eliminara Miranda. Tinha sido um gesto tão covarde e egoísta da parte dele. Ela podia detestar as decisões e ganância de Miranda, mas a outra não merecia uma morte tão covarde.

Percebendo o desconforto dela e lembrando-se do bebê, Edward puxou-a para seus braços e abraçou-a.

— Tudo isso agora é passado.

— Sim. — Bella fechou os olhos e inspirou o perfume dele, acalentada por isso e pelo calor do corpo de Edward. Graças aos céus, aquilo tudo era passado e ambos estavam ali, vivos, juntos e bem.

Isso era o mais importante.

* * *

**N/A: Tem mais um capítulo. Corre lá para ler!**


	30. Capítulo Vinte e Nove

**N/A: Mais um. :)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE**

Era véspera de natal. Lá fora, uma manhã gloriosa e gelada estendia-se, preguiçosamente, encontrando-se com a neve branca que cobria o chão, os galhos das árvores nuas e o telhado da mansão. Não estava nevando naquele instante, mas todas as previsões indicavam que isso aconteceria mais tarde.

Bella esperava sinceramente que a meteorologia estivesse certa. Se bem que apenas a neve no chão já lhe bastava. Ela amava o inverno: o frio, a neve, o sol fraquinho e as bebidas quentes. Apesar das árvores nuas e do completo branco em tudo, sempre adorara o modo como a estação modificava a paisagem. Havia uma beleza elegante e discreta no inverno, uma sensação de vastidão e paz, que sempre atraíra Bella.

Não era à toa que tinha escolhido aquela estação para se casar. Em algum canto da mente, sempre soubera que se casaria no inverno. E, apesar de que nunca tivesse acreditado muito, estava prestes a se casar com um homem que ela amava completamente — e um que _a_ amava completamente.

Ela tinha tudo com Edward. Amor, paixão, amizade. Nunca procurara por esse amor — nem sequer imaginara que ele existia.

Mas aqui estava ela. Pronta para caminhar em direção ao homem de sua vida e viver seu próprio felizes para sempre.

A porta do quarto foi aberta e por ela entrou uma Esme de expressão suave e sorriso meigo no rosto. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e aproximou-se de onde Bella estava, encontrando os olhos da jovem através do espelho.

— Você está linda.

Bella sorriu, os lábios trêmulos, os olhos ameaçando ficar marejados. Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao pensar que não tinha sua mãe ali para lhe dizer aquilo. Ela sentia tanta falta da mãe. Era um vazio que jamais voltaria a ser preenchido. Entretanto, sentia-se feliz por ter uma figura materna como Esme por perto. Uma figura que, pensou Bella, se importava verdadeiramente com ela.

Ela se virou para fitar Esme.

— Estou nervosa.

— Deve estar mesmo. — Esme piscou, o olhar cúmplice, e estendeu uma mão para afagar o rosto de Bella. — O que nos faz feliz nos deixa nervosas. Estou feliz por meu filho, Bella. Edward é um homem de sorte por tê-la encontrado. E você é uma mulher incrível por não ter desistido dele.

— Eu o amo. — disse Bella. — Jamais desistiria.

Esme sorriu.

— E ele ama você. Estou feliz por vocês dois. E me sinto grata a você. Por isso, estou aqui. — Ela ergueu uma caixinha de veludo negro, que Bella só percebera agora que ela estava carregando, e fez Bella franzir o cenho. Diante da expressão intrigada, Esme explicou: — É uma tradição em nossa família presentear as noivas, no dia de seu casamento, com uma joia.

— Eu já recebi a minha. — Bella ergueu a mão, exibindo seu anel de noivado. — Edward disse que era seu e você o cedeu. Obrigada. Eu adoro tradições. — Elas siginificam família, pensou Bella.

Esme esboçou um sorriso sereno, que se transformou em um curvar de lábios misterioso.

— Além do anel, as noivas ganham outra joia. — replicou a matriarca dos Cullen. Entendia, agora, o que o filho quisera dizer quando mencionara que Bella era difícil de dobrar. — Estou aqui para lhe dar a sua. — anunciou ela, os olhos verdes brilhando, animados e divertidos, como os do neto, quando Anthony estava prestes a aprontar uma travessura. Ela estendeu a caixinha de veludo na direção de Bella. — Espero que você goste. E lembre-se: é uma tradição.

Bella não entendeu porque Esme frisara aquela última parte. Um pouco intrigada, ela aceitou o presente e, desfazendo-se do laço que envolvia a caixinha de veludo, abriu-a e prendeu a respiração quando avistou o conteúdo.

— Esme! — Ela exclamou, chocada e surpresa ao observar os brincos de citrino que reluziam, majestosos no veludo negro, cumprimentando-a com uma beleza magnânima. — São os brincos do leilão.

Esme assentiu.

— O Sombras no Sol.

Nome apropriado, pensou Bella. Ela sempre havia gostado da joia, não apenas por sua bela aparência, mas pelas manchas escuras na pedra amarela, que tornava a joia imperfeita a olhos mais interessados em beleza e perfeição. Para ela, as marcas escuras tornavam a joia perfeita e, agora que parava para pensar, aqueles brincos refletiam-na e refletiam Edward perfeitamente. Como o "Sombras no Sol", eles eram ambos imperfeitos, com suas manchas escuras, mas isso não os tornava de todo imperfeitos. Ainda havia espaço para beleza, elegância. Havia uma chance para ambos. Como a joia, eles tinham potencial para o feio ou o belo, só dependia de quem os fitava e os aceitava.

E eles aceitavam um ao outro, olhavam através das imperfeições, como ela enxergava os brincos. Como o imperador e sua noiva haviam feito tanto tempo atrás.

Ela sorriu para Esme.

— Você foi a compradora anônima. — disse à outra. — Edward sabia?

— Não na hora. Carlisle me deu a dica, disse que você gostava dos brincos. Então, eu decidi arrematar a peça.

— Por quê? — quis saber Bella.

— Porque eu sabia — bem, talvez tivesse mais esperança do que soubesse — que nós duas teríamos essa conversa um dia. Posso ter sido excessivamente confiante, mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é que comprei os brincos e quero que você os aceite. Eles não são apenas um presente, mas um modo de agradecê-la por tudo o que você fez pela minha família. Você ajudou Edward e Anthony a encontrarem um ao outro. Ajudou Edward a encontrar a si mesmo. E, por conseguinte, ajudou todos nós, a superar nosso passado sombrio. Minha família tinha muitas feridas abertas, Bella. Elas começaram a ser curadas quando eu encontrei Carlisle, depois Anthony surgiu em nossas vidas, então Jasper e, agora, você. Você ajudou a fechar o ciclo. — Ela sorriu, afagou o rosto de Bella num gesto suave, maternal. — Eu serei eternamente grata a você por isso.

— Obrigada. — Bella devolveu o sorriso de Esme, sentindo as lágrimas ameaçando-a. — Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia parte de uma família. Eu tenho uma agora, com Edward e Anthony, com o bebê. — Ela tocou a barriga saliente, onde o mais jovem Cullen dançava, animado com a festa iminente. — Cheguei a pensar que isso nunca mais fosse acontecer para mim. Mas, agora, esse é um pensamento bobo. Eu tenho uma família. — Ela respirou fundo, contendo lágrimas insistentes que tentavam romper a barreira. — Você me ajuda com os brincos?

Esme assentiu e ajudou-a. Quando terminou, pousou as mãos nos ombros de Bella e sorriu para o reflexo da jovem.

— Chegou a hora, querida. — disse, com suavidade. — Chegou a hora de você se tornar uma Cullen.

Uma batida na porta fez ambas franzirem o cenho.

— Quem é? — quis saber Esme, aproximando-se da porta.

— Mãe, sou eu. — A voz de Edward soou do outro lado. — Preciso falar com Bella.

— Isso é impossível, Edward. — exclamou Bella, trocando um olhar horrorizado com Esme. Ela era uma mulher bastante moderna e mente aberta, mas não abriria mão de tradições envolvendo um casamento. — Eu já estou vestida!

— Isso é uma pena. — replicou Edward, o tom malicioso.

Esme deu uma risadinha, encontrando o olhar embaraçado de Bella.

— O que você quer, Cullen? — Bella se recusou a corar. — Está aqui para me testar ou tem mesmo um propósito.

— Quero dar um presente a você. — Edward respondeu. — Posso?

Esme e Bella trocaram um olhar. Compreendendo perfeitamente o dilema, a matriarca dos Cullen sinalizou um biombo no quarto, que ficava ali mais como item decorativo.

Bella assumiu seu lugar ali.

Edward, após o que considerou uma espera eterna, viu a porta do quarto ser aberta e encontrou a mãe.

— Você pode falar com Bella. Ela está atrás do biombo. Nada de espiar!

— Não vou. Prometo. — garantiu Edward e, após entrar no quarto, aproximou-se do biombo. Ele riu. — Isso é engraçado.

— Ah, que ótimo que divirto você, Edward. Só estou tentando seguir uma tradição aqui.

— Está bem, está bem. — Ele concedeu e parou diante do biombo, mas virou-se de costas. — Não vou olhar. Imagino que vai tornar minha surpresa ainda mais prazerosa.

Bella estalou a língua.

— Pode apostar. — disse. — Agora, o motivo de sua vinda.

Por sobre o ombro, por cima do biombo, ele passou algumas folhas de papel em direção à noiva.

— Essa é minha razão. Eu tenho... um presente de casamento para você.

— Hmmm. — murmurou Bella, correndo os olhos pela papelada e tentando saber do que se tratava. Quando ela descobriu, arfou. — Você comprou a PW?

— Uma parte dela. — Edward corrigiu. — Carmen ainda é a outra sócia.

Bella sabia que Tanya estava vendendo sua parte na agência. Ela também soubera que a venda já fora concluída, mas o comprador tinha se mantido em sigilo. Até agora, pensou.

— Você quer me dar uma parte da PW como presente de casamento? — Ela conjecturou. — Edward, eu não...

— Por favor, Bella. Deixe-me explicar algumas coisas antes de você começar a recusar.

— Como você sabe que vou recusar?

Ele moveu os ombros.

— Conheço a mulher com quem vou me casar. — disse, com uma simplicidade presunçosa. — Agora — Ele continuou, quando ela não disse nada. —, se você observar o contrato, vai ver que a sociedade está em meu nome.

— Sim. — Ela disse, quando conferiu a informação no papel.

— Há mais um contrato aí, com você. — Ele esperou, ouviu-a mexer nas folhas. — Encontrou?

— Encontrei. O que isso significa?

— Basicamente, esse é um contrato pré-nupcial às avessas.

Bella assentiu, lendo-o rapidamente, mas ficando confusa. Edward não quisera saber de acordo pré-nupcial e essas burocracias quando eles resolveram se casar. Ele queria que tudo o que era dele se tornasse de Bella quando casassem.

— O que significa esse contrato às avessas?

— Significa que tudo o que é meu será seu após o casamento, com exceção da PW.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Então, você não está me dando a agência?

— Sim e não. — respondeu ele. — Eu sei que você jamais aceitaria um presente como esse, com facilidade. Então, no momento, eu quero nomeá-la minha representante dentro da PW. Preciso de alguém competente e de confiança lá, afinal.

— Um-hum. — replicou Bella, tentando entender. — Eu serei sua representante.

— A curto prazo, sim. — disse Edward, um sorriso espalhando-se por seu rosto. Tinha levado algum tempo planejando aquilo, mas estava bastante satisfeito com a solução que encontrara. — A longo prazo, você mesma vai se tornar a sócia de Carmen. Mas — Ele acrescentou. — você vai ter que trabalhar bastante para isso.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigada.

— Conte-me mais.

— O contrato estipula um prazo de dois anos e uma determinada quantia, que você terá que atingir para conseguir a sociedade com Carmen. Uma vez atingida a meta, a PW será sua.

— Então — Bella conjecturou. —, você quer me dar a agência, mas vai me fazer trabalhar para consegui-la.

— Você não acetaria a PW de mão beijada. — Foi a resposta de Edward.

Não, ela não aceitaria.

— Mas, desse jeito...

— Você vai ganhá-la, mas também vai conquistá-la. Achei que ia gostar do desafio.

Bella sorriu. Ela adorava.

— Você chegou a um plano muito bom, senhor Cullen.

— Às vezes, faço isso. — replicou Edward, lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro. Mas Bella estava oculta pelo biombo. Gostaria de ver o rosto dela, mas resistiu. — Você aceita?

— Só tenho mais uma pergunta. O que acontece se eu não atingir a meta em dois anos? E quem estipulou essa meta, afinal?

— São duas perguntas. — observou Edward. — E você vai atingir a meta. — replicou ele, com confiança. — Quanto aos valores, meus contadores estipularam os números, com base em vários jargões econômicos. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Então, o que você me diz.

— Que eu não tenho muitas razões para escapar.

Edward esboçou um sorriso enviesado e, dessa vez, quando lançou um olhar por sobre os ombros, encontrou os olhos de Bella, apenas eles, fitando-o de volta.

— Esse é o plano, senhorita Swan.

Ela sorriu.

— Muito bem. — disse, respirando fundo, animada com aquele "presente" e com aquele dia em geral. — Onde eu assino?

— ~ —

Meses atrás, quando entrara naquela mansão pela primeira vez, Bella avistara um belo jardim de inverno. Cobiçara-o e imaginara que ele seria um belo cenário para um casamento pequeno.

Flores em toda a parte, ela havia imaginado. Lindas tulipas brancas, em vasos de cristal e rodeadas por flocos de neve que imitavam os que caíam lá fora, naquele momento. Tudo estava branco, dentro e fora do vidro que os separava do lado de fora. Tudo branco, em diferentes texturas, com pérolas e cristais para espantar a monotonia. O lugar não era muito grande, mas era suficiente para abrigar os convidados que importavam.

Quando imaginara tudo isso sobre o jardim de inverno, Bella não pensara que o tal casamento que projetava acabaria sendo o dela mesma. Mas a verdade era que, no instante em que dissera sim ao pedido de Edward, ela soubera que o casamento deles aconteceria naquele lugar, com a decoração que se formara em sua mente, os convidados que estavam ali, no momento, durante o auge do inverno.

Bella nunca tinha planejado a própria cerimônia de casamento, apesar do ramo em que trabalhava. Mas, agora percebia, isso ocorrera não por falta de criatividade, mas porque ela nunca conhecera alguém que a fizesse considerar a possibilidade de se casar.

Entretanto, ela tinha encontrado Edward e, muito convenientemente, ele viera acompanhado do cenário ideal para o casamento dos sonhos dela. Especialmente porque ele estava lá, esperando-a no altar.

O homem que ela amava. Tão lindo, tão escancaradamente satisfeito por vê-la caminhando em sua direção. Ele usava um smoking negro, como a meia noite, os olhos verdes brilhando, intensos, concentrados nela, apenas nela, consumindo-a, atraindo-a, impelindo-a sempre à frente, ao encontro dele. Seus lábios, aqueles lábios maravilhosos, curvaram-se num sorriso quando ela parou diante dele.

Ela também sorriu, os olhos cor de chocolate ampliados por maquiagem e felicidade, devolvendo a ele sentimentos que Edward redescobrira apenas com ela.

Ela estava linda, brilhando de contentamento, o vestido longo, as mangas de renda que expunham os braços, a seda suave ondulando a cada passo que ela dava. Ela estava maravilhosa. Linda, adorável e sedutora. Uma noiva moderna e romântica. A noiva dele. Nas orelhas, ela exibia os brincos que tanto adorava. Ele sabia que a joia pertencera à realeza. E, hoje, pensou, ela voltava a pertencer, pois não havia figura mais majestosa que Bella naquele instante.

Edward estendeu o braço, sorriu quando Bella o aceitou e, assim, eles se uniram no altar, dando início ao seu felizes para sempre.

* * *

**N/A: Começou com um casamento... Tinha que terminar com um. :) Corre que ainda tem o Epílogo! **


	31. Epílogo

**N/A: A última coisa a ser postada. Meu coração está apertado. :/**

**Mesmo assim, boa leitura!**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

O felizes para sempre de Edward e Bella estava longe de ser o de um conto de fadas. Porque o deles era real e repleto de contratempos do dia-a-dia.

O maior contratempo que eles enfrentaram foi a longa operação de limpeza que Edward fez nos negócios dos Cullen. O processo, como ele havia revelado à Bella, demorou um longo tempo para ser concluído. Mas, com o apoio incondicional da esposa e do resto de sua família, Edward foi capaz de eliminar uma atividade ilegal a cada ano. O processo inteiro levou dez anos para ser concluído, mas nada grave aconteceu com a família Cullen durante esse anos.

À parte os negócios, milhares de coisas boas também ocorreram ao longo desses dez anos.

Bella, com sua carreira, mostrou-se um sucesso rapidamente e, muito antes do prazo de dois anos, atingiu a meta de Edward e tornou-se sócia de Carmen na _Pretty in White_. Tanya, antes disso, havia deixado a parceria com elas e sumira, sem que ninguém mais tivesse recebido notícias dela. Edward a estava observando de longe, mas Bella não queria mais saber notícias sobre a ex-chefe.

O sucesso de Bella e da PW alcançou o país todo e elas abriram várias filiais ao longo dos EUA. Em pouco mais que oito anos, Bella tornou-se a primeira a alcançar o título de bilionária no ramo dos casamentos. Em pouco mais que oito anos, ela mesma agregou cifras à fortuna Cullen.

O que as futuras gerações herdariam também ganhara sua contribuição.

Por falar em futuras gerações, pensou Bella, caminhando pelo corredor e ouvindo os sons que enchiam o ambiente de entrada, vindos da sala de estar da mansão Cullen.

Ao entrar na sala, seu olhar encontrou o de Edward. Ele sorriu para ela, por sobre uma confusão de aparelhos fotográficos e pessoas, e ela se sentiu, pela milésima vez naquele dia, a mulher mais realizada do mundo.

Ela devolveu o sorriso. Depois, como um general prestes a lidar com sua tropa, respirou fundo e começou:

— Muito bem, pessoal, a mamãe está aqui. O show já pode começar. — Ela piscou para Lucy, a fotógrafa da PW durante todos esses anos, que adorava assinar as fotos oficiais da família Cullen para as festividades de fim de ano.

Era o que estavam prestes a fazer naquele momento.

Os cartões de boas festas da família Cullen não eram um simples presente à parentes e amigos, mas o convite de uma das festas beneficentes mais famosas de Chicago. O primeiro evento tinha sido oferecido um ano após o casamento de Edward e Bella e, em pouco tempo, tornou-se um sucesso do mesmo porte que o leilão de Esme.

Os Cullen tinham essa veia filantrópica não apenas porque eram ricos e isso parecia um requisito no currículo de famílias importantes. Eles organizavam eventos beneficentes por tudo de ruim que já haviam causado. O público jamais saberia disso, é claro. Mas, como devia acontecer com toda obra de caridade, o importante era praticá-la.

— Lucy, quais são as coordenadas? — quis saber Bella.

— Preciso de todo mundo nas suas posições. — A fotográfa respondeu, colocando-se atrás da câmera e observando, com divertimento, a confusão de pessoas assumindo seus lugares em frente à enorme árvore de natal dourada e vermelha da sala de estar. Ela conferiu a tela de sua câmera. — Vocês não estão saindo pelas laterais. Já é um bom sinal.

— Mamãe vai ficar decepcionada. — replicou Alice, posicionando-se. — Ela não nos vê mais como filhos, mas, sim, como máquinas reprodutoras.

— Que horror, Alice. — replicou Esme, sentando-se em sua cadeira, ao lado da que o marido ocupava, ambos no centro do cenário. Ela lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, em direção à filha. Os anos haviam sido generosos com ela, trazendo-lhe marcas de expressão, mas mantendo sua beleza doce e tranquila. — Não vejo vocês assim. Além disso, a culpa não é minha se você e Jasper, e Edward e Bella, têm tanta disposição assim para ter filhos.

Risadinhas contidas soaram por toda a sala.

— Esme. — Carlisle a fitou, dividido entre divertimento e choque.

— Eu sei. — replicou Esme. — Estou parecendo a Lilian. — Ela encontrou o olhar de Rosalie, deu uma piscadinha. — Sua mãe me ensinou algumas coisas.

— Deus nos ajude. — Rose disse, ajeitando a gravata do marido. Eles participavam da foto porque... bem, eles eram família.

— Ok, pessoal. — disse Lucy. — Quase lá. — Ela se aproximou de onde Bella e Alice estavam. — Eu preciso das crianças maiores sentadas no chão, diante de Carlisle e Esme.

— Tudo bem. — murmurou Bella, fazendo o que ela pediu. — Alice, esse é seu.

— Eu sei. Nove meses comigo e ele sai igual ao pai. A vida não é justa. — replicou Alice, posicionando o filho aos pés da mãe.

Edward se aproximou de onde elas estavam, pronto para ajudar Bella.

— Benjamin, seu lugar é aqui. — Ele indicou um espaço à sua frente, no chão atapetado, onde o filho deveria ficar.

Benjamin cruzou os braços, a expressão emburrada. Tinha os olhos castanho claros da mãe, os cabelos rebeldes e da mesma cor dos de seu pai. Somava nove anos de pura rebeldia e contestação, tendo herdado a teimosia de Bella.

— Mas, pai...

— Nada de retrucar. Sua mãe disse que seu lugar é aqui. — Edward fitou o filho, o olhar impassível, enquanto o menino também o fitava com um olhar desafiador.

— Eu não quero ficar perto do Nicholas. — Benjamin tentou mais uma vez.

Edward manteve a expressão impassível e não disse nada.

Benjamin soltou um longo suspiro exasperado, vencido.

— Tá. — murmurou e assumiu seu lugar.

— Nicholas. — Edward disse ao outro filho.

Mais jovem e mais inclinado a ser obediente, o outro menino anuiu e também assumiu seu lugar. Ele tinha seis anos, também herdara os olhos da mãe e os cabelos do pai.

Bella franziu o cenho para Edward.

—Você mantém uma tropa muito bem disciplinada aqui, senhor Cullen.

Edward ajeitou o terno, fingiu soltar o ar como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

— Tenho anos de prática, senhora Cullen, e uma segunda-no-comando que ajuda bastante. — Ele piscou para Bella.

Ela sorriu. Então, voltou-se para Lucy quando a fotógrafa a chamou.

— Agora, os bebês. — disse-lhe a fotógrafa. — Um par no colo de Esme e o outro no de Carlisle. — Ela instruiu e, enquanto Bella e Alice, com a ajuda dos maridos, foram fazer o que pediu, voltou para sua câmera.

— Aqui está ele. — disse Bella, colocando o bebê de bochechas rosadas e sorriso idêntico ao de Edward no colo de Esme. O menino moveu as mãozinhas em sua direção e ela afagou sua bochecha. O gêmeo dele, que Edward já havia colocado no colo da avó, fez o mesmo e, logo, ela foi presenteada com dois sorrisos idênticos.

Esme sorriu diante disso e beijou o topo da cabeça de cada criança. Ela fitou o filho e Bella.

— Cinco filhos, três tentativas, e todos meninos. Ninguém pode acusar vocês de não tentarem.

Bella riu.

— Ninguém mesmo. — Ela piscou para a sogra, trocou um sorriso cúmplice com Edward, acrescentando um calor misterioso que o fez franzir o cenho.

Mas Edward não teve tempo de retrucar, pois, sob os avisos de Lucy, eles tiveram que assumir seu lugar na foto.

Edward e Bella ficaram de pé, entre as cadeiras onde Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados, numa posição central.

Alice e Jasper ocupavam o lado esquerdo, onde Esme estava, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett ficaram ao lado de Carlisle.

Anthony se juntou aos pais pelo lado de Bella. Como o mais velho entre os netos, ele era o mais alto e já não se sentava mais diante dos avós.

Bella sorriu para o filho e ele lhe devolveu com uma piscadela. A cada ano que passava, Anthony ficava mais parecido com o pai, embora ele fosse menos sério que Edward. Ela se posicionou ao lado do marido, descansou a mão que Edward passou por sua cintura e sorriu para ele por sobre o ombro.

— Não se esqueça de sorrir, senhor Cullen. — Ela o avisou, os olhos brilhando de divertida provocação.

— Com a família maravilhosa que você me deu, eu certamente vou.

— Sobre isso... — Os olhos castanhos de Bella brilharam ainda mais. — Preciso lhe contar algo.

Edward arqueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

— O quê?

— Sabe aquela menina?

— Sim. — disse ele, ainda sem entender direito. — O que tem ela?

— Acho que, dessa vez, ela finalmente está a caminho.

Os olhos dele escureceram, com uma paixão obscura, intensa, e um amor incondicional que ela aprendera a reconhecer e ansiar.

Ele esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— Eu amo você.

— Eu sei. Seis filhos, hoje em dia, meio que mostram isso. — Ela sorriu, beijou-o nos lábios demoradamente. — Também amo você. Muito. — Ela disse.

Quando a foto foi tirada, eles estavam sorrindo e presos ao olhar um do outro.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigada por ler! Foi ótimo ter a sua companhia. ;)**


	32. Agradecimentos

**AGRADECIMENTOS**

Postar Shadows foi uma experiência maravilhosa e enriquecedora para mim. Aprendi a lidar com críticas, a conquistar mais confiança, a interagir com leitoras. Conheci pessoas maravilhosas e me diverti muito escrevendo a história e lendo as reações e teorias de vocês. São experiências e aprendizados que vou carregar comigo, para sempre. :)

Também quero agradecer à Nay, minha pré-leitora favorita. Ela me incentivou e continua incentivando com seus comentários e observações maravilhosas. Além disso, ela nunca me negou ajuda e aguentou meus surtos de insegurança sempre com palavras amigas, que sempre me acalmaram e me deixaram mais confiante. Sério, Nay, você foi maravilhosa! Obrigada!

Agora, quero agradecer a todas as minhas leitoras. Nem sempre (quase nunca, na verdade) tive tempo de responder aos comentários de vocês. Sei que muitas gostam quando o autor responde seus comentários (especialmente no Nyah!, que tem essa opção), mas eu não pude fazer isso. Peço desculpas por não respondê-las. Por essa razão, eu decidi arrumar um tempo e reunir o nome de todas que comentaram na fic até o capítulo 26 (que foi quando fiz essa lista). Os nomes estarão em ordem alfabética e separados por site: Nyah! e FFNet.

Espero que isso me ajude a demonstrar o quão grata eu sou a vocês por permanecerem comigo, e com essa história, até o fim. :) Muito obrigada!

Encontre seu nome aí em baixo e saiba que sei quem você é, que li cada palavra que você escreveu sobre minha história; e li com tanto interesse quanto você leu as minhas palavras. :D

**FFNet:**

01012013, A, Ada, AgathaRoesler, Alana Colorada, Alana Swan Cullen, AL3GRI4, Amanda, Ana, Ana Carol Targaryen, AnaLuisah, Ana Raposo, AnahLuisah, Anita, Ann, Anna, Anna Paula, .1257, AnySalvatore, Asmasen, Barbara Gouveia, BeautyRosie, Belle Cher, BeeAw, Beth, , Biela Bells, Biskath Cullen, Bluerus, Bruna, Cadeau, Camille, Captain Cullen, CarolXTavares, Carolina X, .58, Clara, Daiana Vanzella, Daiane Farias, Daisy, Dani, Danielle, Daniellexd1, Daniih Black, Danny California, Dariane Cristina, Debika, DebsHellen, Deeh, Deise, Denise, Diana Souza, Dinda Cullen, Drix, Edla, Ellen Siobhan, Ely, Ely Sandes, Ethyene, Fatima, Ffignat, Gabriela Cury, Gaby Hudson, Gii, Giovana, GinaMWeasley, Glaucia Basilio, Grodyforever, HeySnow, HolicXoxo, Ina Clara, Isabela, Isoka, Jana Masen, Jakeline Neres, Je, Jeanne Santos, Jessica Lemos, Jhaay, Jhessye, Jhessyka, Joana, JJbebe, KaCaracio, Kahh, Kahh-c2, Kaah Malfoy, K, , Karolzinhaa, Kate, KathyVic, Kris, Kris Stew-Patzz, Lais, Larigabi, Larissa Nunes, Laulynda, Laura, Laura. , Lavínia, , Leticia, Li RSL, Lina Furtado, LinaLola, Lu, Luana, Luciana M, LucianaM e Ingrid, Luciene Moraes, Luiza, Lula, Maiara Luísa, Mairaredbird, Mandy Hevely, Mariana, Marliete, MaryMargaretSwan, Mary Miranda, May, Mellody Carter, Michelle Angel Charret, MichelleGarcia95, MillaD, MiniDoll, Mpr, MyCarla Oliver, Nanass, Newton15, Patrícia, Portuguesinha, Queen Bibs, Raskia, Rebeca, Renata, RenataMasen, RoCullen1, Ruth, Ruth Santos, Saabrina, Sandra, Sara, Sara Ionara, Sarah, Sfajal, Shaiene Pereira, Sheron Souza, Shirley, SiaStw, Sol, SoniaBernadete58, Taise Nogueira, Tecas, Thalita, Thaty Francelino, Theslenn, Vanessavvvc, Vanny, Vera Lucia Perei, Vick, Vitria, Vitria R, Vvoa99 e todas as Guests.

**Nyah!:**

01012013, Aieska Pandolfi, Alana, AL3GR14, AlexandrinaC, Amanda Ávila, Amandavb, Amando, Ana_96, Ana Carolina, Ana Luisa, Ana Paula Azevedo, AndyL, Aninha Cullen, Anjo Cullen, Anna, AnnaCullenPatz, Anna Figueiredo, Bela02, Bella Hathaway, Bella Kristen Stewart, BelwardCullen, Bia Potter, Brittany, Candy, Carla, Carol Dutra, Carol Ferandes, Carolina Andreotti, ClaudiaMonteiro35, Clesia Nunes, Cris, DaiJunckes, Danielle, DarkParadise, DayFreire20, Debinha, Débora Rezende, Denize, Diana, DNunes, DyA, Ella_Fitz, Eliane Sousa, Elienai Liris, Hermione Malfoy, IsabellaMaria, Izabel Cristina, Izabele Bezerra, Jully Costa, JasonCullen, JJbeb, Juh P Mellark, Julia Larissa, Jullyane s2, Just Bella, Kamila Grey, Ketelly, Lais Lara Cullen, Larissa, Lavidall, Leticia, Leciene Moraes, Leticia Cullen Volturi, Leticia Weasley, Lih, Lili Pattinson, Lipstick Girl, Luciene Moraes, MahLuisa, Make, Mariana, Mel Black, Michelle R Charret, Missy Denover, Mylla Black Malfoy Horan, Nadi Monteiro, Nany, NinaRobsten, Pamela Roza, Patti, PertodoNunca, Prycilla, QL, Queen of Darkness, Rack_chan, Rafaelahp1996, Raskia, Rayane Taylor Cullen, Regi, Sabidinha, Rose Black, Roseli Oliveira, Samantha, Sara Ionara, Sheron, Sipansera, Sirlei Cruz, Super Batatinha, Suzana Dias, Tainara Souza, Tamara Almeida, Taty, Thamyres Assis, Tharta, Thay Alves, Tomoyo, Tuca Albuquerque, Vampire, Vick Barros, Vida Brilhante, Víh Corrêa, Vinha, Zezinha, Zia Jackson

**Obrigada de novo. Espero que tenha sido tão bom para vocês quanto foi para mim. Adoro todas vocês. :)**

Ps.: Se você comentou no Nyah! e no FFNet, seu nome se repete, sim.

Ps².: Se seu nome não está na lista, mas você comentou até o 26, é porque me atrapalhei. Me dê uma bronca e depois me avise, que incluo seu nome. :)

Ps³.: Daqui uma semana, vou incluir os nomes de quem comentou no 27, 28, 29 e Epílogo.

**Até qualquer dia!**

* * *

**Q&amp;A**

**Vai ter cenas pós-epílogo?**

S: Provavelmente. Tenho ideias, mas preciso escrever. Sem previsão de postagem. :/

**Que ideias?**

S: Cena pós-epílogo com Anthony adulto.

**Scarlett, você vai postar uma nova fic? **

S: Não. Vou me concentrar em revisar Shadows, consertar erros no enredo, para transformar a fic numa história original e tentar publicá-la.

"**Shadows in the Sun" vai virar livro?!**

S: Sim. Provavelmente, de primeira, vou arriscar publicar a história de forma independente, como e-book.

**Você vai avisar quando publicar o e-book?**

S: Sim. Vou avisar no Nyah!, no FFNet e no meu facebook.

**E esse tal e-book, vai ter conteúdo original, além do que já foi publicado na fic?**

S: Sim, vai ter.

Se você tem outras dúvidas, entre em contato comigo. Não é difícil me achar e eu não mordo. :)


	33. Bônus - Anthony

**N/A: Oi, gente! Tem alguém ainda com depressão pós-Shadows? hehe Eu, com certeza, estou. **

**Como prometido, está aí o futuro de Anthony. *-* Aproveitem. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**BÔNUS - ANTHONY**

Uma Chicago em plena primavera brilhava através da parede envidraçada. A cidade, viva e pulsante, acontecia com seu mar de pessoas e carros, prédios de tamanhos, contornos, cores e formas das mais variadas. Havia correria e havia agitação. Mas não era essa a beleza da cidade? Muitas pessoas adoravam viver naquele caos de veículos ziguezagueando e buzinando, pedestres apressados e frenéticos.

Quanto a Anthony Cullen, estava mais que satisfeito em observar a agitação de sua sala, no topo do prédio que servia como sede da Cullen Group, a centenária empresa de sua família.

Gostava de observar o caos da cidade, mas não vivia para ele. Muito menos nele.

Sua vida toda tinha acontecido nos limites da cidade, a uma hora de distância, na tranquilidade de uma casa grande e aconchegante. Também havia caos lá, mas era um de que ele gostava. Um caos familiar.

Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, Anthony pensou nos últimos anos de sua vida. Estava em um desses momentos em que uma pessoa fazia uma retrospectiva das coisas pelas quais havia passado.

Uma pessoa que estava completando vinte e cinco anos tinha o direito de fazer isso, supôs.

Ele tinha uma família maravilhosa. O começo, quando eram apenas Anthony e o pai, tinha sido um pouco estranho e conturbado. Mas ele tivera a sorte de um futuro no qual a estranheza inicial foi ofuscada por lembranças maiores e melhores.

Anthony não se ressentia das dificuldades pelas quais ele o pai haviam passado. Não poderia, uma vez que todos aprenderam com os erros, consertaram-nos, superaram-nos. Ele não mudaria o passado.

Então, pensou, havia o que viera depois, que o trouxera a esse presente cheio de amor e lembranças maravilhosas. Era um presente no qual ele tinha uma família.

Uma família grande e tão caótica quanto a cidade lá embaixo.

Ele tinha uma mãe. Uma especial, que tivera a sorte e o privilégio de escolher com um pedido de aniversário. Aquela mulher incrível que havia surgido em sua vida e na do pai com uma simplicidade quase boba, mas que tinha mudado tudo com a intensidade de uma bela tempestade.

Anthony tinha tanto orgulho dos pais que tinha. Podia ter tido um passado conturbado com o pai, podia ter encontrado sua mãe com apenas seis anos, mas o que Edward e Bella tinham oferecido a ele nos últimos vinte e dois anos era muito mais do que o começo tortuoso.

Seus pais haviam oferecido tudo. O bom, o simples, os desafios e os desagrados que uma pessoa tende a enfrentar para ter uma infância, adolescência e vida adulta saudáveis. Para ter uma vida feliz.

Ele tinha tido uma família incrível.

Seus pais tinham lhe dado amor incondicional... e uma penca de irmãos.

Anthony riu. Ele sempre quisera mais alguém com quem brincar, não é mesmo? Seus pais haviam levado isso a sério.

Os irmãos eram a alegria e o desafio da vida de Anthony. Agora não tanto, uma vez que, como o mais velho e mais maduro, tinha amadurecimento o suficiente para relevar os irmãos com uma sabedoria adquirida com os anos. Mas ele sentia falta da confusão que sua casa se tornara com a chegada dos irmãos.

Ele admirava a mãe ainda mais por isso. Não sabia muito bem como ela conseguira, mas Isabella Cullen havia equilibrado um casamento, seis filhos e uma carreira brilhante sem nunca demonstrar um enfado amargurado, ou sem nunca ter deixado de dar atenção a uma dessas coisas.

Claro, Anthony imaginou, seu pai ajudava. E muito. Edward, tendo aprendido com os erros que cometera, havia se tornado um pai maravilhoso para os irmãos de Anthony. Pensar nisso não o incomodava, nem o deixava ressentido. O pai havia sido maravilhoso para ele também, mas não havia como negar que, com seus irmãos, Edward já soubera o que fazer desde o início.

E Anthony, é claro, como mais velho, havia ajudado. Ele gostava dessa posição. Desde que tivera um exército de irmãos, havia descoberto que adorava administrar e liderar uma tropa e, ao fazer isso, descobriu sua vocação para os negócios.

Como o pai, Anthony havia decidido seguir carreira como homem de negócios. Agora, era vice-presidente da Cullen Group, enquanto o pai ainda era o presidente.

Nada de aposentadoria para Edward Cullen. Seu pai não queria saber disso e, honestamente, nem Anthony queria. Ele adorava trabalhar ao lado do pai na empresa da família e não achava que Edward era tão velho assim para pensar em se afastar da empresa.

Para ser franco, Antony não imaginava que nem o pai, nem a mãe seriam capazes de parar de trabalhar. Eles se amavam e amavam a família que haviam construído, mas, com igual intensidade, amavam as carreiras que haviam construído para si mesmos ao longo dos anos. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não paravam de trabalhar, imaginou Anthony, um sorriso curvando-lhe os lábios cheios.

Deixando a paisagem lá fora de lado, ele observou o próprio reflexo na janela.

Seus lábios cheios eram a única semelhança que tinha com a mãe biológica, a mulher que o havia trazido a esse mundo e sobre a qual já ouvira falar.

Ele tinha dezesseis anos quando resolvera abordar o pai sobre Miranda Smith. Seu pai queria ter falado sobre o assunto antes. Edward sempre tinha deixado claro que aquele não era um assunto sobre o qual não estava disposto a falar. Anthony sabia que podia perguntar ao pai sobre a mãe biológica e que Edward lhe contaria tudo. Ele também sabia que não magoaria Bella se o fizesse. Ela, também, sempre deixara claro que aquele assunto não era um tabu.

Anthony sabia que Bella era generosa o suficiente para não sentir algo tão mesquinho quanto ciúmes. Também sabia que ela levava flores ao túmulo de Miranda todos os anos, no dia do aniversário do filho. Não pelo que a mãe biológica de Anthony era, Bella lhe dissera, mas pelo que Miranda havia lhe dado. Seu pai não chegava a tanto — Anthony sabia que havia algumas coisas que Edward, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria superar em relação à mãe biológica do filho. O rapaz não culpava, nem condenava, nenhuma das atitudes.

Quanto a Anthony, ele não sentia nada por Miranda Smith. Sabia tudo o que ela havia feito, as circunstâncias porque ela decidira ficar grávida. Sabia sobre o abandono, a morte falsa, a associação com seu avô criminoso. Mas, mesmo sabendo tudo isso, não sentia nada pela mulher que havia lhe dado à luz. Ela sempre tinha sido uma figura etérea e meio imaginária, distante dele, para que sentisse alguma coisa mais intensa. Não sentia a gratidão de Bella, nem o distanciamento do pai.

Ele não sentia absolutamente nada por Miranda Smith. À parte seu nascimento, nunca, realmente, precisara dela.

As luzes do meio-dia ofuscavam a paisagem para além dos limites da cidade. Anthony observou a profusão de amarelos, alaranjados, o azul sonhador do céu.

Ele era feliz agora. Não importava o que tinha passado, era feliz agora. Isso era tudo o que importava.

O telefone tocou, despertando-o de seus devaneios. Ele piscou, voltando à sala e ao presente. Então, caminhou até sua mesa e atendeu a ligação na terceira chamada.

— Sim?

— Senhor Cullen, a senhorita McCarty está aqui.

Anthony arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso enviesado — idêntico ao do pai — curvando-lhe os lábios.

— Não diga, Susan! — exclamou ele, simulando um tom de falsa surpresa. — Ela disse qual o motivo da visita?

— Eu não preciso de motivo, Anthony Cullen. — replicou uma voz feminina, que não era a da secretária. — Sou sua noiva. Isso é o bastante para me deixar entrar.

— Tão arrogante, senhorita McCarty. — replicou Anthony, estalando a língua em desaprovação.

Lily McCarty era sobrinha de Emmett, filha do irmão mais velho dele. Aos três anos de idade, perdera os pais num acidente de carro e, desde então, vivia com Emmett, seu único parente, e Rosalie. Lily os considerava seus pais, tanto que os chamava de pai e mãe, pois a afinidade e o amor entre os três começou desde que ela surgiu, ainda bebê, na vida de Emmett e Rosalie. Em muitos aspectos, a menina havia mudado completamente a vida dos dois — especialmente a de Rosalie, que jamais pensara em ser mãe, mas que se tornara tão boa e dedicada nisso como se esse sempre tivesse sido seu sonho.

Depois de Lily, Emmett e Rosalie tinham dois meninos, que Esme não se importara em adotar como netos postiços. O clã de Alice e Jasper era, também, uma confusão de rostos e nomes.

Sua tia, que sempre planejara a quantidade de filhos para um delimitado número de dois, agora tinha quatro meninos que a deixavam feliz e louca na mesma medida. Como os pais de Anthony, Alice e Jasper não contavam que surgiriam gêmeos para dobrar o número de filhos.

O resultado disso era um número obsceno de tão grande e uma Esme-avó radiante de tantos netos.

Era engraçado, pensou Anthony. Engraçado e curioso como as famílias que o cercavam — e cercavam Lily — eram diferentes e inesperadas, mas, ainda assim, haviam dado completamente certo.

Seu próprio pai e a tia consideravam Carlisle como pai de fato. O próprio Anthony tinha uma mãe que, senão por sangue, mas por todo o resto, era a única mãe que lhe importava. Lily tinha Emmett e Rosalie, seu tio biológico e a tia por casamento, mas que haviam se tornado os pais que ela amava.

Era fascinante, decidiu Anthony. Eram rótulos dados por amor, não por outra convenção qualquer. E, por isso, eram títulos cujo significado remetia a laços mais fortes e mais importantes que códigos genéticos ou determinações sociais.

Esse era mais um motivo que o fazia ter orgulho da família e dos laços que o cercavam. A sua era uma família diferente, nada convencional... e maravilhosa.

— Vai me deixar entrar ou não, Anthony? — quis saber Lily. trazendo-o de volta à conversa. Com um sussurro misterioso na voz, ela acrescentou: — Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

Anthony recostou-se na mesa, curioso agora.

— Uma surpresa, é? — refletiu. — Bem, senhorita McCarty, você certamente sabe como garantir sua entrada na minha sala. — disse ele, por fim, e liberou a entrada dela. É claro que, com surpresa ou não, faria isso. Mas implicar com a noiva era um de seus passatempos favoritos.

Desde sempre, lembrou-se Anthony. Primeiro porque, na infância, isso era divertido, depois porque, na adolescência, isso fazia parte de sua falta de amadurecimento. Depois, já adulto, porque não soubera lidar com o que sentia por ela. Mas, agora, implicava exatamente porque admitia o que sentia.

Seu relacionamento com Lily McCarty havia sido um tanto atribulado. Para eles e para suas famílias.

Especialmente devido à diferença de idade entre Anthony e Lily. Havia uma diferença de quatro anos separando-os, além de que, em decorrência da proximidade que existia entre os Cullen e os McCarty, os dois haviam sido criados como primos.

Embora, no começo, suas famílias tivessem estranhado o possível envolvimento dos dois, isso não representou problema. Eles logo aceitaram. O maior obstáculo na relação havia sido Anthony, que relutara em assumir o que sentia.

Ele havia relutado por causa da idade e da relação de parentesco, mas, agora, achava uma bobagem que tivesse sido estúpido a ponto de negar a própria felicidade por causa disso.

Quanto à Lily, ela tinha decidido que se casaria com Anthony aos quatorze anos. É claro que não agira imediatamente e esperara até os próprios anos de faculdade para conquistá-lo. Era conhecida por sua determinação em traçar uma meta e alcançá-la com eficiência. Não era à toa que era gerente de vendas da Cullen Group. Ela era boa no que fazia e cercara Anthony de tantos lados que não havia como fugir.

Como se ele quisesse fugir, pensou Anthony, com divertimento. Estaria louco antes que perdesse Lily para a própria teimosia.

Na sua vida, era onde ele a queria. Só precisara de um empurrãozinho dela para admitir isso.

Quando Anthony abriu a porta do escritório, o sorriso enviesado com que intencionara receber Lily tornou-se um sorriso de puro deleite.

— Mãe! — exclamou ele. Podia ter cem anos, mas nunca abandonaria aquela empolgação inocente com que a saudava na infância. — Não esperava que você fosse a surpresa.

Bella sorriu, envolvendo-o num abraço quando entrou na sala. Ele era um homem agora. Não vivia mais com eles na mansão, nem precisava dela para contar histórias com vozes engraçadas ou porque estava com dor de barriga. Mas ela sempre olharia Anthony e o veria pelo menininho que ele fora e o rapaz que, agora, enchia-a de orgulho.

— Encontrei Lily no saguão e sugeri que fizéssemos uma surpresa. — Ela explicou, afastando-se para fitá-lo.

Anthony franziu o cenho.

— Alguma ocasião especial para me fazer uma surpresa?

Bella simulou uma expressão de reprimenda.

— Hoje é dezenove de abril.

— Ah. — disse ele e, então, esboçou um sorriso zombeteiro. — Soa como uma boa explicação.

Bella sorriu e tocou o rosto do filho.

— Feliz aniversário, querido.

— Obrigado, mamãe. — disse Anthony, o amor aquecendo seu coração, e abaixou-se à altura dela para receber um beijo na testa. Era muito mais alto que Bella agora, mas isso nunca seria empecilho para receber um beijo na testa de sua mãe. — Você, certamente, é uma das melhores surpresas que eu poderia receber hoje. Vocês duas, aliás. Sou um homem de sorte por contar com a presença das duas mulheres mais lindas de Chicago aqui, na minha humilde sala.

Bella riu e fitou Lily.

— Ele herdou a lábia do pai.

— Estou vendo. — Lily meneou a cabeça, fingindo uma expressão de censura. — Por falar no senhor Cullen, ele pediu para avisar que a reunião vai acontecer meia hora mais cedo. Devemos estar na sala de reuniões às duas da tarde.

— Ah, papai e seus adiantamentos. Como você aguenta essa instabilidade, mãe?

— Eu não aguento. Faço seu pai sofrer.

— Acho que não quero saber como.

— Não, não quer. — replicou Bella e, como os outros, fitou a porta da sala sendo aberta para revelar o próprio Edward.

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela primeiro. Então, ele sorriu, o rosto bonito expressando satisfação, os olhos brilhando, como sempre, com admiração e amor. Os anos apenas haviam contribuído com sua boa aparência e ar soturno. Seu rosto recebera o adicional dos anos, das alegrias e desafios, contribuindo para uma aparência sábia e misteriosa. Os olhos verdes brilhavam, tão bonitos e sedutores quanto sempre foram. E tão capazes de deixá-la sem fôlego e agitada quanto da primeira vez que o vira.

Seu marido, pensou Bella, seu amor, seu amante, o pai de seus filhos. Ela o amava mais a cada dia. E sabia que esse amor apenas aumentaria, jamais acabaria.

— Reunião de família e ninguém me chamou? — quis saber Edward, arqueando uma sobrancelha numa expressão perigosa, que ninguém naquela sala realmente temia. — Eu devia revogar sua posição aqui, Anthony, por não me avisar.

— Elas acabaram de chegar. E sou bom demais para você me demitir, pai.

— Garoto mimado. — replicou Edward e fitou a esposa. — A culpa é sua.

Bella semicerrou os olhos.

— Claro que é. — disse com ironia. — Os elogios exagerados sempre vieram de mim.

— Bem — replicou Edward, estalando a língua, os olhos cínicos. —, todo mundo sabe que você é uma mãe coruja.

— Você está me testando, senhor Cullen.

Ele esboçou um sorriso enviesado.

— É bom saber disso, senhora Cullen. — replicou ele.

Anthony gemeu.

— Pai, mãe, vocês sabem que eu entendo essas frases agora, não sabem?

Edward fitou o filho, a expressão entediada.

— Então deixe-nos sozinhos, Anthony. Sua mãe e eu temos algumas coisas a resolver.

O filho gemeu novamente e fingiu tapar os ouvidos. Lily deu uma risadinha, sempre divertindo-se com os Cullen.

Bella deu um tapa no ombro do marido.

— Não traumatize o menino.

— Ele já tem cinte e cinco anos. Não é mais um menino.

— Não importa. Sempre será meu menino. Nosso. — replicou Bella e, mudando de assunto, dirigiu-se ao filho. — Eu vim aqui para lhe desejar parabéns, Anthony, e também gostaria de convidar você e Lily para almoçar. Não sei quais são seus planos para a noite, então resolvi garantir o almoço com o aniversariante.

— O plano para a noite é a festa surpresa que Lily está planejando há umas duas semanas.

A jovem arregalou os olhos e arfou, surpresa e idignação perpassando os olhos azul celeste.

— Como você sabe?

— Você é péssima em mentir e esconder uma festa surpresa, enquanto planeja uma. Além disso, eu tenho uma excelente informante na família Cullen.

Lily semicerrou os olhos, tentando pensar em quem. Edward e Bella também ficaram pensativos. Quando os três chegaram a uma conclusão, falaram juntos:

— Melissa.

Anthony esboçou um sorriso estonteante. Orgulho estampado no gesto.

— A garota é praticamente as paredes do Casarão e da Mansão. Ela sabe de tudo.

— Ela também é uma grande fofoqueira. — replicou Lily, íntima demais da família Cullen para ofendê-los com aquela descrição. Ela fitou Edward e Bella. — A filha de vocês é uma criatura e tanto, senhor e senhora Cullen.

— Agora, isso é culpa do Edward. — Bella sinalizou na direção do marido.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Certamente, ela herdou a personalidade agitada e teimosa de mim ou de um parente de décimo grau. Você não teve nada a ver com isso.

— Sou bastante calma. E não sou teimosa. Por que você insiste em dizer isso?

— Porque é verdade. — replicou Edward e sorriu docemente quando ela o fitou com uma irritação simulada.

Bella se voltou para o filho.

— Então, vai almoçar com sua mãe ou não?

— É claro que vou. — Anthony pescou o terno do encosto de sua cadeira, enganchou-o no dedo e ofereceu o braço para Lily. — Você vem conosco, amor?

— Sim, claro. — disse Lily, esboçando um sorriso. Duas covinhas se formavam nos cantos dos lábios quando ela sorria. Ela piscou para Anthony, o gesto cúmplice. Os olhos dela eram azuis e zombeteiros, uma marca dos McCarty. O cabelo liso, que ela recentemente cortara a altura dos ombros, emoldurava um rosto de feições suaves, boca e nariz pequenos. Seu corpo era esguio e a altura uma constante fonte de irritação, uma vez que não passara do 1,60m. Junto com Alice, ela dividia a aparência de fada, mas, ao contrário da tia, comprava briga com quem zombasse de sua altura ou tentasse chamá-la de fada.

Lily aceitou o braço de Anthony e, juntos, fitaram Edward e Bella.

Bella lançou um olhar na direção do marido.

— Você quer almoçar com sua esposa teimosa, senhor Cullen?

Ele a brindou com um sorriso enviesado.

— Sempre um prazer, senhora Cullen. Sempre.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do bônus. :) **

**Essa história está disponível* (na íntegra e sem grandes modificações), como original, no wattpad. Confiram e indiquem para amigas, irmãs, conhecidas etc, que gostam de ler romance. Me ajudaria muito. :)**

**Também, curtam a página do futuro livro, para ficarem a par das novidades.**

**Os links de tudo isso estão no meu perfil.**

**Beijos e até qualquer hora. :***

**Ps.: Ainda não sei se vou retirar Shadows daqui quando virar livro. É uma decisão que preciso tomar. Mantenho vocês informadas. **


End file.
